


Sweet DREAMers

by perry_avenue



Series: The Sweet DREAMers 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, DACA, Dreamers, Immigrant Rights, Klaine, M/M, The Dream Act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 178,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perry_avenue/pseuds/perry_avenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is a business major at Baruch College of the City University of New York (CUNY).  Blaine came to the United States from the Philippines on a tourist visa with his mom when he was three years old and since then, has lived in Woodside, Queens with his mom and cousin Marco. As a gay, undocumented student, he has the questionable good fortune to belong to two marginalized populations. One day, while at his part-time job at a book store, Blaine meets Kurt Hummel, a theatre major from Ohio attending New York University’s Tisch School of the Arts, and begins a tentative friendship. Before it has the chance to bloom into more, Blaine’s immigration status is revealed, creating issues for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>  [Source: "The Dream Is Now" Profile Photo ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)   
>  [ The Dream Is Now Website](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)   
> 
> 
> _Sweet DREAMers_ is a fusion of two of my passions, Glee and Immigrant Rights. I worked for many years in the field of international education at a public research university in the U.S., where I became involved with immigrant rights and advocacy, particularly for undocumented students. My hope is that Glee fans who read this fic will love the story, and as a bonus, will learn something about what many are calling one of the most important civil rights issues of our time.
> 
> U.S. immigration law is discussed here, so I need to state the following: This is a work of fiction. The information contained in this story is not legal advice. Readers must not act upon any information without first seeking advice from a qualified attorney. I am not an attorney, and am not responsible for any damages resulting from any error, inaccuracy, or omission contained herein.
> 
>  _Sweet DREAMers_ would never have been written without the encouragement and wisdom of my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) . I am forever in her debt. My thanks as well to [ Lola_Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor) for her comments and suggestions, and to those who willingly fact-checked the sections that discussed federal immigration regulations. Heartfelt thanks to all the DREAMers out there who inspired this story. I hope someday soon, Congress will finally approve Immigration Reform legislation, and your dreams will come true.
> 
> Please see the Notes section at the end of this chapter for additional information and an explanation of acronyms and terms.
> 
> This fic will post three days a week until it's done.
> 
> Visit me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
Source: The author

_Sunday, August 31, 2014_

He was startled awake, blinded by the sudden brightness of the flashlight in his eyes. A gruff male voice asked “Are you a U.S. citizen?”

He struggled to straighten up in the bus seat, rubbing his face as he did so. A glance at his watch showed it was just past 2:00 a.m. He blinked and stared at the man in front of him, noticing the “US Border Patrol” badge on his dark uniform. He could hear murmurs of conversations throughout the bus with the question “are you a U.S. citizen?” repeated, being spoken by several people in uniform moving through the aisle. 

The same man spoke again. “State your citizenship for me, please. What country were you born in?”

“I’m from the Philippines. What’s wrong?”

“Please show me proof of citizenship.”

He froze in his seat and tried to focus. What did he have with him? He had his federal work authorization card in his wallet. But did that show his citizenship? “What kind of proof do you want?”

“You can show me your passport.”

“I don’t have a passport with me. I have my work authorization card.”

“A work permit by itself is not proof of legal status or citizenship. Please stand up and come with me. Take your belongings with you.”

_This can’t be happening_ was the only thought running through his head as he struggled to his feet. He ran his shaking hands through his curly hair, desperately trying to focus. His heart was racing. He was so scared. Somehow he stood up, grabbed his messenger bag that had been in his lap, took his backpack from the overhead rack and followed the officer off the bus, stepping around several other officers standing in the aisle. He felt the eyes of all the other passengers on him and he cringed, embarrassed and ashamed. He felt like some kind of criminal. What had he done wrong? Where were they taking him? He was in a bus station, but where? He glanced around quickly and saw the sign “Welcome to Rochester.” So, the bus had only reached the next stop after departing from Buffalo. Even though the evening had been cool, the air was damp and heavy inside the bus station. Suddenly, he felt his arm being grabbed and his backpack and messenger bag pulled off his shoulders. “I need you to stand over here, and extend your arms.” He thought he would faint as the first officer felt around his arms, legs and body, removing his wallet and cell phone from his pockets. “Place one hand behind your back.” He did so, and felt metal surround his wrist. “Now the other hand.” Both hands were now secured behind him. A wave of nausea hit him, and he lowered his head and took several deep breaths. Another officer with a clipboard walked up to him. “Your name?” he asked.

He could barely form the words. “Blaine Anderson.”

*****

The officer with the clipboard led Blaine to a van parked nearby and instructed him to climb aboard and sit down. It was awkward climbing into the van with the handcuffs, but he managed. There were four other men in the van, also in handcuffs, along with an officer sitting by himself in the last row. Everyone in handcuffs was a person of color. Blaine found himself sitting next to someone who looked South Asian, maybe from India. They briefly made eye contact, the fear in the other man’s eyes mirroring the fear Blaine felt. 

“How come you’re here, man?” whispered Blaine’s seatmate. “You’re too white to be picked up with us.”

“No,” whispered Blaine. “I’m Hapa.”

“Stop talking!” said the officer with the clipboard, who had just seated himself in the passenger seat next to the driver. Blaine bit his lip and shuddered. The driver started the engine and the van pulled out of the bus station. Blaine tried to focus his thoughts but his heart was beating too fast, and he couldn’t concentrate. _This can’t be happening,_ he thought again, and it became a mantra that kept repeating over and over in his head. Blaine looked through the windshield in front of him. At such an early hour, there was virtually no one on the streets. It looked like they were driving through downtown, and the buildings they passed were large and imposing. The van turned into a garage and stopped, the driver entered a code into a keypad at the entry, and the gate went up. The van continued through the garage until it stopped along a wall pierced by a set of elevator doors. Blaine wasn’t sure what to do next. The officers all got out first, the side door of the van was opened wide, and Blaine and the others were given instructions to get out and wait. A cart against the wall was used by one officer to collect any bags and suitcases from the van. The officer inserted a key in the panel on the wall, and the elevator doors opened. Everyone stepped inside. The officer inserted his key into the control panel, then pressed the button for “2”. Blaine closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, trying to keep his rising panic in check.

The elevator doors opened, and the officers took positions in the front and rear, with the five handcuffed passengers in the middle. The officers in front led the way down a hall, where they stopped at a heavy metal door. One of the officers entered a code into the keypad, and pushed the door open. They walked into a large office space with computers on every desk. A long bench was against one wall, and the five were instructed to sit down and wait, leaving space between them. Several other officers entered the space from another doorway, and began conversing with the officers from the van. Blaine kept his head down, staring at his shoes. 

One by one, an officer came up to each of the handcuffed men, and brought them over to another area of the office, where their handcuffs were removed, photographs were taken, and their fingerprints scanned. The handcuffs were put back on, and each man was then led to an empty desk, and told to take a seat. Blaine saw that his wallet and cell phone were in a clear plastic bag on the desk. The officer who had accompanied him sat down and powered up the computer. Blaine could hear quiet conversations all around him, but couldn’t distinguish any words. Blaine bit his lip, blinking hard, trying to keep the tears that were forming from spilling down his face.

“Please,” Blaine said softly, unable to look up, staring instead at the hands of the officer in front of him, who was typing information into the computer on the desk. “Why am I here? What have I done wrong? I’m just a college student.”

The officer stopped typing. “You’ve been arrested by the U.S. Border Patrol for lacking documents that show proof of citizenship or proof of legal status in the United States. I’m going to ask you some questions, and look you up in our government’s database, to determine whether we should commence removal proceedings against you.”

Blaine could not believe what he was hearing. Removal proceedings? He looked up at the officer, stunned. “What does that mean? What crime have I committed? Don’t you have to allow me a phone call or to speak with an attorney?”

“That’s only for criminal arrests,” replied the officer. “Immigration law violations are civil offenses, not criminal. Those procedures do not apply to you here. If we find we have enough evidence, you’ll be sent to a federal detention facility until you can appear before an immigration judge.”

Blaine began to shake so hard that the chair shifted under him. He gasped out “But my mother doesn’t know where I am! How will she know what's happened to me?”

“You can make a call from the detention facility. But you need to answer my questions. What is your country of citizenship?”

Still shaking, Blaine tried desperately to focus and answer the officer’s questions. He tried to even out his breathing, but his chest heaved and he choked on a sob. “I’m Filipino.” This was crazy. He was a student. He had a job. He was DACA-mented. 

“What is your immigration status in the United States?”

And then something clicked in his head. He was approved for DACA - “Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals.” That meant he not only had an employment card, but while the card was valid, there was also a deferral against any removal action the US government could take against him, as long as he hadn’t committed any crime. Blaine had never committed a crime in his life.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked up. “I’m approved for DACA. My employment card is in my wallet. It’s valid for two years. The approval is also supposed to give me a two year waiver against removal.”

The officer stared at Blaine. “I’m not familiar with DACA,” he said, and typed something into the record. Blaine’s heart sank, and his head fell again. How could the officer not know about DACA when the agency he worked for was charged with implementing it?? He was in a room surrounded by people, but he had never felt so alone and scared in his whole life. Was he just going to disappear? Would he ever see his mom and his friends again? Everything had been going well for him until now. He tried so hard to always do everything right. If he hadn’t done anything wrong, why was he being sent to a jail? Wasn’t that what a detention facility was?

The officer reached for the plastic bag on the desk, took out Blaine’s wallet, opened it, and took out Blaine’s US government-issued employment authorization card. “Your work authorization card, by itself, is not proof of legal status or citizenship,” the officer said. He then typed the ID number from the card into the computer and waited while the system searched for the record. Blaine couldn’t see the screen, but he could tell from the officer’s expression when the record appeared. The officer removed Blaine’s college ID, looked at Blaine, looked at the ID, and compared it with what was on screen. Blaine guessed he was looking at the photos to see if they matched. The officer continued to scroll through whatever information was on the screen. Then he stopped.

“What were the circumstances of your entry into the United States?”

Blaine’s heart continued to beat like a trip hammer. He didn’t know whether his answer would help him or hurt him. But it was all in the official record anyway. “I came with my Mom on a visitor’s visa, when I was three years old.”

The officer nodded and said “Your stay expired six months later, but you never left the United States.”

“Yes,” Blaine replied softly.

“Why were you on the bus?”

Blaine took another deep breath before answering. “I was visiting a friend who goes to school in Buffalo. I was on my way back to New York, where I go to school.” The officer began to type again. Then he pressed a button on the keyboard, and Blaine heard the whirring sound of a printer nearby.

“Stand up,” said the officer. Blaine slowly got to his feet. “You’re going to go back to the bench, where the duty officer can keep an eye on you. I’ll be back to talk to you again.” The officer took Blaine’s employment authorization card, and picked up the pages from the printer as he walked Blaine over to the bench. He then walked out the door and down a hallway. Blaine leaned back and rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes. He felt exhausted, helpless and very thirsty. His arms ached from the handcuffs. How long had it been since he had anything to drink? The clock on the wall showed it was now nearly 5:00 a.m. 

Somehow, Blaine must have dozed off, because his eyes snapped open when he heard the officer’s voice say his name. He felt groggy, and his neck ached from the awkward sitting position on the bench. “Follow me back to the desk,” the officer said. Blaine was about to sit down in the chair he had used previously, when the officer said “Stay standing.” Blaine froze. What was going to happen now?

“I’m going to remove your handcuffs,” said the officer, while he stepped behind Blaine. Blaine felt his hands lifted, one after the other, and the metal bands loosened and removed. With a sigh of relief, he brought his hands around to the front of his body, massaging his wrists.

“You’re being released without charges,” said the officer. “You need to understand that you must always travel with proof of citizenship and immigration status to prevent this from happening again. Your belongings will be returned to you, and you’ll be driven back to the bus station. This will take a while. Would you like some water while you wait?”

Blaine felt like he was having some kind of out-of-body experience. _That’s it?_ He thought to himself. _I’m done?? Like nothing ever happened???_ He didn’t dare say a word out loud from fear that if he did, the officer might change his mind. But, he really wanted some water. “Water would be great,” he said.

*****

It was 6:30 a.m. before Blaine was escorted out of the room to the van for the trip to the bus station. His messenger bag and backpack were given back to him. He noticed he was the only one going on the van, and wondered about the other four men who had been with him. His stomach twisted at the thought, and he shook his head and tried to think of something else. Once the van reached the bus station, he was dropped off with his baggage and the van quickly departed. Blaine went to the ticket window and explained his situation to the ticket agent. He showed his ticket receipt and was told there would be an additional charge to issue him a new one. Blaine was mentally and physically exhausted, and was incapable of arguing. He paid for the ticket, and was told the bus would depart at 8:00 a.m., arriving in New York City at 3:00 p.m. He remembered his original bus would have gotten him to New York City at 8:30 a.m. Thank god it was a Sunday, so he wouldn’t miss any classes. He put his ticket in his pants pocket, hoisted his backpack and messenger bag over his shoulder, picked up the bottle of water that he had barely touched, and looked around for the men’s room. He saw the sign on the far wall, walked over, and went inside. It was empty except for him. He entered a stall, closed the door, and barely got his bags off his shoulder before he fell to his knees and threw up in the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> Although all the characters are fictional, what Blaine encountered during his bus ride is based on real events that have been documented and verified in research reports and the media. I’ve provided links to original source material where it is available. Discussion of immigration regulations and laws is also based on research using US government and related legal resources.
> 
> Some useful terms and definitions:
> 
> **Undocumented:** A foreign national residing in the U.S. without legal immigration status. It includes persons who entered the U.S. without inspection and proper permission from the U.S. government, and those who entered with a legal status that is no longer valid.
> 
> **Hapa:** a person who is partially of Asian or Pacific Islander descent.
> 
> **DACA:** the acronym for Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals. It is a program established by the Executive branch of the US government on June 15, 2012 and administered by the Department of Homeland Security. It allows eligible undocumented youth to defer any removal action (deportation) for a period of two years, subject to renewal. They are also eligible for work authorization. Deferred action does not provide a lawful status. Eligibility requirements are described [here](http://www.uscis.gov/humanitarian/consideration-deferred-action-childhood-arrivals-daca#request%20DACA)
> 
> **DACA-mented:** Immigrant youth who have obtained benefits under DACA (work authorization and deferred action for removal) call themselves DACA-mented.
> 
> **DREAM:** the acronym for The Development, Relief, and Education for Alien Minors Act. It was first introduced in the U.S. Senate in August 2001, and has been re-introduced every year since. Provisions of the DREAM Act were included in the Immigration Reform legislation passed by the US Senate in June 2013, but which never came before the House of Representatives for a vote. DREAM’s main provisions provide a path to legalization and eventually citizenship for certain immigrant youth who attend college or serve in the US military, and eliminates any federal regulations that penalizes states that provide in-state tuition without regard to immigration status. Eligibility requirements include entering the country when they were under 16 years old, proving they have continuously lived in the U.S. for at least 5 years and graduated from a U.S. high school or obtained a GED; demonstrating their good moral character; proving they have not committed any crimes that would make them inadmissible to the country.
> 
> **DREAMers:** Immigrant youth eligible for benefits under the DREAM act call themselves DREAMers.
> 
> **U.S. Border Patrol:** The Border Patrol is part of the Department of Homeland Security. According to the official website of U.S. Customs and Border Protection; “The priority mission of the Border Patrol is preventing terrorists and terrorists weapons, including weapons of mass destruction, from entering the United States. While the Border Patrol has changed dramatically since its inception in 1924, its primary mission remains unchanged: to detect and prevent the illegal entry of aliens into the United States. Together with other law enforcement officers, the Border Patrol helps maintain borders that work - facilitating the flow of legal immigration and goods while preventing the illegal trafficking of people and contraband.” [Source](http://www.cbp.gov/border-security/along-us-borders/overview)
> 
> **Resources**   
>  [ First person account at the Northern border from a NPR employee](http://www.wbur.org/2012/12/26/steve-brown-detained)
> 
> NY Times articles about Border Patrol activities in Western New York
> 
> [First Article](http://www.nytimes.com/2010/08/30/nyregion/30border.html?pagewanted=all&module=Search&mabReward=relbias%3Ar%2C%7B%221%22%3A%22RI%3A8%22%7D%E2%80%9D)   
>    
>  [Second Article](http://cityroom.blogs.nytimes.com/2010/08/30/when-the-border-patrol-comes-aboard/?module=Search&mabReward=relbias%3Ar%2C%7B%221%22%3A%22RI%3A8%22%7D)
> 
> [ Third Article](http://www.nytimes.com/2014/12/06/us/politics/obama-to-impose-racial-profiling-curbs-with-exceptions.html?hpw&rref=us&action=click&pgtype=Homepage&module=well-region&region=bottom-well&WT.nav=bottom-well&_r=0)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
>  **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.
> 
>   
>  Visit me on [ Tumblr ](perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 
> 
>   
> Some chapters begin on the same day as the end of the previous chapter. When that happens, the word (continued) appears after the date.
> 
> This fic will post three days a week until it’s done.

  
  
[ Source: The Dream is Now Profile Photo](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)  


_Sunday, August 31, 2014 (continued)_

Tina wasn’t expecting a phone call from Blaine when her phone went off at 7:30 a.m. on Sunday morning. As a college student she treasured her lazy Sundays, if she could manage to get her family to let her sleep in. She and Blaine had been close friends since their freshman year of high school. She knew all about Blaine’s immigration status, but it had never been an issue for her. Tina had been born in the United States, but her neighborhood was a mix of citizens and immigrants, some with documents that allowed them to be here legally, others not. She knew Blaine had gone to Buffalo after his Thursday classes to visit their high school friend Steve who was a sophomore at the university there. Tina was still in bed, and grabbed the phone off the end table. She tapped the screen to take the call.

“Hey, B. It’s crazy early. You’re lucky I’m even up. Why are you calling me?”

“Tina, thank god!” Blaine’s voice sounded strained. Had something happened? Had he made it to Buffalo at all? Tina rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows.

“Blaine, what’s up? Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. It’s like I’ve been in a nightmare. The Border Patrol boarded our bus in Rochester and they arrested me, along with four other guys. They put me in handcuffs like I was some kind of criminal! They told me they were going to send me to some kind of detention facility and deport me or something. This was like five hours ago and I’m still freaking out! They kept asking me to prove my citizenship. It was horrible!!!! I’m still shaking.” Blaine ended with a noise that sounded like a sob. 

Tina was stunned. She had never heard him sound like this. She couldn’t believe anyone would arrest Blaine of all people, for anything. He was the kindest and most honest person she knew. Everyone who knew him loved him. Tina got out of bed, and began to pace the floor, nervous and frightened. “Where are you? Are they going to deport you? What can I do to help?”

“That’s the crazy part of it. After putting me through all that, they let me go! They said I was ‘released without charges.’ I still don’t understand any of this. I don’t know whether to be happy or furious. I’m back at the bus station in Rochester, waiting for the next bus so I can get home. I’ll be getting back around 3, but I had planned to be back this morning, so I could nap and then work in the afternoon. That’s not going to happen now. I’ve already left a message at the book store to let them know.” Tina could hear Blaine’s sigh of frustration through the phone. 

“Tina, listen,” Blaine continued. “I tried to call my mom but it went to voice mail. I just left her a message that there’s been a delay on the bus and I won’t be in until after 3. I didn’t want to scare her. I tried calling Marco but his phone’s turned off. I need to talk to someone about what happened to me, who can help me figure this all out. Is Sara home? This is all immigration-related. She’ll understand it.”

Blaine was still talking way too fast, and Tina could hear his breath hitching at intervals. He sounded like he was barely holding it together. Tina opened her bedroom door. The door to her sister’s bedroom was open, but the room was empty. Then Tina heard the sound of water running in the bathroom.

“Blaine, she’s awake but in the shower. As soon as she comes out, I’ll have her call you back. How long until your bus comes?”

“About a half hour.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to her as soon as she’s out. Can I stay on the line with you? I’m so worried. I know you’re upset. I don’t like thinking about you sitting there in the bus station alone, waiting.”

“I should probably eat something, even though I feel so messed up. I’ll go to the vending machines and see what’s there. Maybe eating will make me feel better. Just give me a few minutes, then call me back, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll call you in ten minutes. Love you, B.”

“Thanks, T.”

*****

As soon as Tina got off the phone with Blaine, she threw a robe on over her pajamas, and went into the small kitchen of the Flushing, Queens apartment she shared with her mom and her sister Sara, a second year law student specializing in immigration law at NYU. It took a few minutes to brew some coffee, but once it was done, Tina sat down at the kitchen table, her hands wrapped around the steaming cup, her head down. She heard the bathroom door open. “Sara,” she called. “I need to talk to you. It’s an emergency!”

Sara came into the kitchen, rubbing her wet hair with a towel. “I need to do my hair and get dressed. What’s going on?”

“It’s Blaine. He called a few minutes ago. He got arrested by the Border Patrol in Rochester, on his way back from visiting Steve in Buffalo. They took him off the bus! He’s a mess.” Tina’s eyes were wet.

Sara stopped rubbing her hair and sank into the empty chair across from Tina. “Shit. This happened to Blaine? So he’s in their custody? Tell me what he told you.” 

“He wanted to speak to you. I don’t think he’s in anyone’s custody now, because he’s back at the bus station in Rochester and he’s waiting for the next bus to come so he can get back here. But he wasn’t easy to understand. He was so upset! He thinks you’ll understand what happened to him.”

“I think I do. We’ve discussed the Border Patrol in my immigration law class. It sounds like Blaine got caught in one of their transportation checks. He must have been so scared. Is there a way to reach him?”

“Yes! He went to buy something to eat, and I promised to call him back. But he said his bus leaves in half an hour when I spoke to him, so there isn’t much time left.”

“Okay, make the call now, and let me speak with him.”

“Sara, is Blaine going to be okay?”

“I’ll need to talk to him, but the fact that he’s back at the bus station is actually great news. This could have gone in a totally different direction that I don’t even want to think about.”

“Oh, god. I’ll call him.” Blaine picked up on the first ring.

“T. Thank you for calling back.”

“Sara’s here. I’ll give her the phone in a second. But tell me how you’re doing.” 

“I’m still really angry. But I did have a little bit to eat. I’m going to save the rest for when I’m on the bus. But I don’t have a lot of time. Can I talk to Sara?”

“Of course. Here she is. Will you call or text me once you’re back? I know you’ll probably just want to go home and crash, but….”

“Tina, I promise to contact you once I get home. Okay?”

“Okay. Here’s Sara.” Tina handed the phone to her sister. “He still sounds upset,” she whispered. Sara nodded.

“Hey, Blaine! It’s Sara. I understand this has not been a great day for you.”

“Sara. What a relief to talk to you. Except I don’t have a lot of time, the bus is coming in just a few minutes.”

“That’s okay. I want to hear the whole story of what happened. But that can wait until you get back. Look, I’m going to speak quickly. From what Tina told me, it sounds like you got caught in a U.S. Border Patrol transportation check. They’ve been boarding buses and trains in Western New York and asking people to produce proof of citizenship and legal status. Unless they are U.S. citizens, anyone else who can’t show proof are arrested and taken into custody. Even some U.S. citizens have been arrested if the Border Patrol has any doubts. Most people end up being held in detention for weeks or even months until things can be sorted out or until they appear before an immigration judge. In your case, if they told you that you were released without charges, they used something called “prosecutorial discretion” to let you go. You may not believe it right now, but you were very lucky.”

“I don’t feel lucky,” Blaine replied sharply. “I feel angry and humiliated!” Blaine paused and took a deep breath. He needed to keep calm. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“It’s okay. We’ll talk more later. But here’s what I want you to do for me, and it’s important. As soon as you’re on the bus, I want you to write out the entire chronology of what happened to you today. Do it right away, because you’ll start to forget details if you wait until you’re home. It’s going to be very helpful later. I should be home this evening. Tina should be, too. So, call her once you’re back and then you and I can talk.”

“Thanks so much. I really appreciate this.”

“You’re welcome. Travel safely.”

Blaine laughed a bit hysterically. “As long as no one’s in uniform, I’ll be fine.”

*****

The bus for New York City pulled into the Rochester station, and Blaine joined the line of people waiting to board. He was so tired at this point, and wanted nothing more than to flop down into a seat, close his eyes, and just sleep for the next seven hours if he could. But then he remembered what Sara had said. _Right, I need to write down what happened first._ The bus doors opened with a loud hiss, and the driver got out to collect tickets and open the luggage storage bins beneath the bus. Blaine found an empty seat half way up the aisle, pulled his iPad and food out of his messenger bag, and got settled. Hopefully, he could get this done in less than an hour, and then sleep. He collected his thoughts, opened the iPad, and started typing.

About an hour later, Blaine re-read what he had written, sighed, and closed the iPad. He put it safely inside his messenger bag, leaned back in the seat, and closed his eyes. He imagined stretching out in his own bed once he got home. He smiled at the thought. _Home sweet home._ He was never going to take it for granted again.

***** 

Blaine and his mom Janelle shared their small apartment in Woodside, Queens with his cousin Marco, who was actually more like a brother to Blaine than a cousin. Marco was the son of his mom’s sister, Blaine’s Aunt Mariel, who had come to the United States five years before Blaine and Janelle, and they had stayed with her when they first entered on tourist visas. Once Janelle had decided she and Blaine would remain, they moved in with Mariel and Marco permanently. Mariel had her green card at the time. Marco had been born in the United States. Mariel eventually applied for U.S. citizenship, and became a naturalized citizen. She then filed an immigrant petition for her sister, Janelle, to become a US permanent resident. But that had been fourteen years ago, and the visa backlog for Janelle’s category (brothers and sisters of adult US citizens) was currently twenty four years long. Janelle had managed to find a series of jobs in Queens to support herself and Blaine, despite her lack of work authorization. Over time, Blaine and Janelle continued to live in the apartment. Mariel had a job that required her to spend long periods in different cities, so it had been decided many years earlier that Marco would be taken care of by Janelle, giving Marco and Blaine the chance to grow up together like brothers, since they were only one year apart. Mariel sent money for Marco’s support every month, and came to visit as frequently as she could, usually several times a year. She and Marco spoke by phone often. 

After all this time, Blaine had no memory of his life in the Philippines at all. His dad, who was a citizen of the United Kingdom, had been working under contract in Manila when he met Janelle. His parents had divorced before he and his mom had come to the United States. Blaine had his dad’s last name and curly hair, and he supposed his lighter skin tone. People said he didn’t “look” like an immigrant, because he looked white. Well, that was bullshit, he thought, and racist. He was proud to be mixed-race. But his immigrant and sexual identities did create their fair share of challenges. Lucky me, he would think sarcastically to himself. _Being who I am gets me membership in two marginalized populations, rather than just one._

Immigration status was not a topic that was discussed by Blaine and his mom when he was growing up. He did all the same things as anyone else his age; went to school, played with his friends, went to the movies, helped his mom out, did his chores. Money was always tight, but that was true for his friends as well. The topic really didn’t come up until high school, when Blaine wanted to get a part-time job, and needed to know his social security number. Janelle told him he didn’t have one. That was when Janelle explained that his immigration status had expired many years ago, and while she hoped there would be legislation passed in Washington that would give Blaine the ability to become a US permanent resident, they would just have to wait and be patient. But, Janelle had warned Blaine that he needed to keep the issue of his immigration status to himself, and not discuss it with anyone. 

This had created a big problem for Blaine, who had previously struggled with who he could trust to talk to about his sexuality. He had known he was gay since junior high school, but also knew the students there would not be supportive, nor would many traditional Filipinos. It had been hard enough for his mom to accept it when he had finally worked up enough nerve to tell her. He knew she kept hoping he would grow out of it in college, but it had become clear to her that Blaine was not likely to change. Blaine had felt safe enough at Stuyvesant High School to come out as gay, but not safe enough to discuss his immigration status. There was always the worry that he or his mom could be discovered, separated, taken away, or sent back to the Philippines where he knew no one. So, while his friends in high school could work, could travel, and eventually vote, he could do none of those things, and it just felt like there was something wrong with him. So he tried to be perfect in as many other ways as he could; charming, outgoing, hard-working, eager to please, enthusiastic, a leader, and a good student. Teachers loved him, and he had many friends. Blaine kept his true self, and his self-doubts well hidden behind a façade of perfection, only to be revealed to those he trusted the most. He was good at keeping secrets.

Things got better for Blaine between his junior and senior year of high school, with the announcement of Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals (DACA). He was able to obtain a two-year work authorization, a deferral of any removal (deportation) proceedings as long as he didn’t break any criminal laws, and a social security card just in time to apply for college. He had graduated near the top of his high school class, and won several merit scholarships to help with the cost of attending Baruch College of the City University of New York, with his Aunt Mariel contributing as well. Baruch’s business programs were well known, and CUNY allowed undocumented students to pay in-state tuition rates. Blaine was now a sophomore majoring in Business and getting mostly ”A” grades in his classes. He was popular with both faculty and students, and had a part-time job at Barnes & Noble Booksellers in Union Square to help with his expenses. He was on the executive board of Baruch’s “DREAM Team” student organization, serving as Events Coordinator. The organization worked to raise awareness of issues facing “DREAMers” - individuals in the US who were brought to the country at an early age without documentation but assimilated into US culture and educated by US school systems. 

*****

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, stretched and checked his watch. There were 45 minutes left before they would reach New York City. He had slept fitfully during the trip, and he couldn’t wait to get home, take a shower, and rest. He thought about the conversation he would need to have with his mom. That was going to be difficult. She had stayed on in the United States to make a better life for them both, but always felt guilty for the lack of opportunities available to Blaine due to his not having a legal status. But never, ever had there been trouble involving Blaine and any police authority, federal, state or local. She was going to be upset, and scared, just like him. 

Blaine stared out the window for some time. He noticed how the view changed from store fronts to interior concrete walls as the bus pulled into New York City’s Port Authority Bus Station. Once the bus came to a complete stop, Blaine grabbed his bags, exited the bus, and followed the signs to the subway. It was just past 3:00 p.m. He headed for the 7 train, which, if all went well, would get him home to Woodside, Queens in about thirty minutes.

61st Street Woodside Elevated Subway Station

Photo source: [ Wikipedia ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/61st_Street_%E2%80%93_Woodside_%28IRT_Flushing_Line%29)  


The 7 train was in the station, waiting to depart. Blaine boarded before the doors could close, and found a seat. He exited the subway at the elevated 61st Street Woodside stop and made his way down the stairs to the street and then to his apartment building. He unlocked the front door of the building, took the elevator to the fifth floor, and unlocked the door to the apartment. No one was there, but he felt nothing but relief. He didn’t think he had ever been so happy to see it, but after what had happened, he was just so grateful to be home. He knew his mom would be back soon. Marco was probably spending Sunday with friends. Blaine hung his keys on the hook on the wall, and dropped his backpack inside the door of the bedroom he shared with Marco. His bed was as clean and neatly made as when he had left on Thursday. Marco had made a half-hearted attempt to make his own bed, but stopped once he had tossed the blanket over the mattress and pillow. 

Blaine went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a banana, rinsing the apple off under the sink. He peeled the banana and had it finished in less than a minute. He took the apple back to the bedroom and got out of his clothes. He headed into the bathroom, and turned on the water in the shower. It felt like heaven to stand under the spray and let the water begin to work out the knots in his neck and shoulders. Following the shower and a shave, Blaine put on a clean tee shirt and boxer briefs, headed back to his room, plugged in his iPad, grabbed the apple and his phone, and sat back on his bed. He knew Tina was expecting a call from him, but all he wanted to do was savor being home and safe. He decided to send a text message instead.

**4:00 p.m. From Blaine: I’m home. Need to rest. Check your email. Will call you and Sara later.**

Blaine skimmed his iPad awake, and opened his email. He created a message for Tina, and attached the document he had written on the bus, describing his encounter with the US Border Patrol. He wrote in the message text:

**To: Tina  
From: Blaine**

**Hey T. The attachment is the chronology of what happened to me today that Sara wanted. It would be great if she sees it before I call later. It’s okay for you to read it, too. But please do not share it beyond the two of you without my permission. This was an awful experience and I want to keep it as private as possible. Tell Sara I appreciate her help.**

**Thanks!**

**BDA**

*****

Tina looked down at her phone when she heard it buzz. It was a text from Blaine. After reading it, she opened her email and saw the message and file attachment. “Sara,” Tina called out. “Blaine wrote up what happened. He’s sent it to me on email.” Sara walked into Tina’s bedroom to join her. “Can you forward it to me?” Sara asked. “That way, I’ll have a copy and we can read it separately.”

“Sure. But he doesn’t want it shared with anyone else. At least not without his permission.”

Sara headed back to the kitchen, where she had left her laptop. Tina stayed in her bedroom. Both began to read Blaine’s chronology. 

Tina was in tears when she reached the end. Of course, it contained much more detail about what had happened to Blaine than he had shared over the phone, but what struck her was how matter-of-fact it was, as if he was describing events that had happened to someone else, not to him. She couldn’t forget the anger, fear and hurt in Blaine’s voice. He was such a sweet guy, a loyal friend, and he would do anything for you. What he had gone through was not only unfair, it was cruel. Blaine had the biggest heart, and what he had experienced was the most heartless thing Tina could imagine. Anyone would have been shattered by what happened to Blaine. She longed to hear his voice again, but knew she had no choice but to wait for his call. 

Tina reached for a tissue, stood up, and wandered into the kitchen. Sara looked up from her laptop, her own eyes shiny with tears. “Oh god, Tina,” Sara said. “This is horrible. My heart goes out to him.”

“The whole story seems so surreal. Who in the world boards Greyhound buses in Rochester to intimidate people, and why put Blaine through that only to let him go?”

“Oh, sweetie, come sit down. It’s awful, isn’t it? But it’s completely true. I’ve read two reports on this at the Immigrant Rights Clinic. The reports describe actual cases. This went on from 2006 to 2011, died down and then picked back up again in 2012. Even US citizens and immigrants lawfully present in the United States have been arrested and taken to the Border Patrol offices for questioning.”

Tina shook her head in disbelief. “But how can you help Blaine? Is the Border Patrol going to come back and take him again?”

Sara reached across the table and took her sister's hand. “I don’t think they’ll come back for him, but I do worry about Blaine and how he must be feeling right now. I think it might be good for him to meet with Professor Jamieson, who’s my advisor and runs the Immigrant Rights Clinic. Professor Jamieson was involved with both reports, and he’s a great resource. “

“He said he’ll call later. I just hope he’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> Please see the author’s notes and end notes in [ Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3419171/chapters/7489244) for helpful definitions and disclaimers.
> 
> These are the two reports, co-authored by the NYU Law School Immigrant Rights Clinic, which Sara mentioned in her conversation with Tina. Both reports contain anecdotes from individuals who were stopped by the U.S. Border Patrol in Western New York. Some of the anecdotes are heart-breaking.
> 
> [ Justice Derailed ](http://www.nyclu.org/files/publications/NYCLU_justicederailedweb_0.pdf)
> 
> [ Uncovering the US Border Patrol ](http://familiesforfreedom.org/sites/default/files/resources/Uncovering%20USBP-FFF%20Report%202013.pdf)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> Kurt Hummel makes his first appearance later in this chapter. From now on, there will be scenes from Kurt’s point of view, as well as Blaine’s.

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Sticker](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

**Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.

Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  


*****

_Sunday, August 31, 2014 (continued)_

Blaine heard a key in the lock and then his mother’s voice calling for him. He realized that he wasn’t likely to get any sleep that afternoon. He closed his iPad. “Mom, I’m in here.” 

Janelle entered his room and leaned over the bed to give him a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m so glad you’re back safely. I got your message about the delayed bus. Did you have fun visiting Steve? How is he doing? ”

“Steve’s fine. But we need to talk. Something happened on the trip home.” Blaine motioned for Janelle to sit on the edge of the bed with him. She sat down, and Blaine took both her hands in his.

“Blaine, what is it? You’re frightening me.”

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “When I was coming back this morning, the Border Patrol boarded the bus in Rochester. It was like 2 in the morning. They went through the bus, asking everyone what their citizenship was. If you didn’t have documents to prove it, they took you off the bus. I was one of those people. I thought my work authorization card would be enough, but the officer on the bus said it wasn’t. “

Blaine paused to look at Janelle, who looked back at him, confused. “But you were just traveling inside the state. Why would you need such things?”

“I don’t know. But they said I did.” Blaine squeezed her hands harder, because the worst part was coming next. “Mom, they arrested me. They put handcuffs on me, and took me and four other guys in a van to their office.“ Janelle gasped and pushed herself away from Blaine, her eyes huge. Her hands flew to cover her mouth. Blaine’s breath hitched and he choked on a sob. He couldn’t look at her, and stared at his hands, instead. “They took my photo and fingerprints. They asked me questions. When I tried to explain DACA, the officer said he wasn’t familiar with it. He told me I could be sent to a detention center. Then he left me, and when he came back, he took off my handcuffs, told me I was released without charges, and they put me in the van to take me back to the bus station. I was the only one of the five of us who came back.” 

Blaine looked up at Janelle, his face wet with tears, and raised his arms to her, desperate for her to hold him. She reached for him, pulled him up off the bed, and held him in the tightest of hugs. She pulled back to look into his eyes, cupped his cheeks with her hands, and began softly kissing him all over his face, while they both sobbed.

“Anak ko, to think I nearly lost you!”

Janelle rarely used a Tagalog pet name anymore when speaking to Blaine. His heart filling, he replied in kind. “Nanay, I’m so sorry this happened. But I was so scared. I love you.” 

“My precious boy. I love you too.”

They continued to hold each other, and gradually, their crying stopped. They both sat back down on Blaine’s bed, clasping their hands together. Janelle reached for the box of tissues on the bedside table, and after taking one for herself and giving one to Blaine, spoke first. “What does this mean?” she said, stroking his face with her hand. “What happens now?”

“I don’t know. It’s like they put me through hell and then said ‘Oh, never mind.’ I don’t understand it at all. But I asked Tina if her sister Sara could help. You know she’s a law student at NYU, she’s studying immigration law, and she works at an immigration legal clinic. I promised to call tonight.”

“You need to make that call. I want to hear what Sara has to say. This has frightened me so badly, I don’t know what to think. I thought once you had your DACA card, you were safe.”

“So did I, Mom. So did I.”

Janelle wiped her eyes with a fresh tissue. “I’m going to get dinner started. I made Adobo on Saturday and there’s plenty extra to heat up and serve with rice and a nice salad. We NEED some Pinoy comfort food right now. Put on some pants, make your call, and I’ll let you know when dinner is ready."

Blaine smiled at the thought of Adobo, one of his favorite things to eat. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants, faded and soft from numerous washings and adorned with his high school logo, and reached for his phone. Tina picked up on the first ring.

“Hi, Blaine. We’ve been waiting for your call. We’ve both read the chronology of what happened. Oh, god. I can’t believe you went through this. Are you okay?”

Blaine ran his hand through his hair while his other hand held the phone to his ear. “I honestly don’t know. I never did get a chance to rest because my mom came home right after I sent you the email. Marco isn’t home yet and I’m going to have to tell him what happened at some point. There’s some reading I still need to do for class and I’m just,” Blaine paused to take a breath, and sighed “really all over the place right now.”

Tina’s heart fell. Blaine sounded lost, so different from the cheerful voice she was used to hearing. All she wanted to do was give Blaine a big hug, but the soonest she would see him was Tuesday. “Look. Let me get Sara on the phone. Let’s plan on meeting for lunch Tuesday after our 11 o’clock class, okay?”

“Sure. That sounds good. Let me talk to Sara.” Blaine walked into the kitchen where Janelle was chopping vegetables for a salad. “Mom, I’m about to talk to Tina’s sister.” Blaine heard Sara’s voice say “Hello?”

“Hi, Sara. Can I put you on speaker? My mom's here and she wants to hear what you have to say.”

“Sure. Go ahead.” Blaine pressed the speaker button. Janelle stopped chopping vegetables to listen.

“Hi, Mrs. Del Rosario.“ Sara’s voice filled the kitchen. “Blaine, thanks so much for writing that chronology. It’s very helpful.”

“Can you explain to me and my mom what happened? I still don’t understand it.”

“I’ll try. The US Border Patrol in the Buffalo sector, and that includes Rochester, has been boarding buses and trains for quite a few years, at least since 2006. I was telling Tina it kind of died down in 2011 but picked back up again in 2012. It’s exactly what you described. People being taken off buses and trains who are not able to prove their citizenship, being arrested, and then taken by the Border Patrol for questioning. It’s even happened to US citizens! The NYU Immigrant Rights Clinic where I volunteer has co-authored two reports about it.”

Blaine wanted to talk more with Sara, since he had no idea the Border Patrol had been doing these things for so long, but fatigue and hunger was crowding out most everything else in his brain at the moment. 

“I have so many questions about what happened to me, but my mom is making dinner, and honestly, I’m really tired. Could we set up a time to meet this week?”

“Sure. I completely understand. I think you should speak with my advisor, Professor Jamieson. He’s an immigration attorney who runs NYU’s Immigrant Rights Clinic. He’s very familiar with the Border Patrol’s activities in the Buffalo area, he was one of the co-authors of the reports I mentioned, and meeting with him will really help. I can even be there with you, if you want. If you can send me the time blocks you’re available for a meeting, then I can talk to him, see when he’s available, and set it up. It shouldn’t take you long to get over to NYU Law from Baruch by subway. I’ll ask Tina to send you my email address. Oh, and you may find it easier if you write down all of your questions in advance. That will make your time with him so much more productive. Are you okay with my wanting you to meet with Professor Jamieson, rather than me? You’ll get a bigger bang for your buck with a real live professor of immigration law than just a lowly second year law student.”

Blaine chuckled. Janelle looked at him. It was the first time since she had gotten home that Blaine had actually sounded like his usual self. “Oh, I’m fine with meeting him. And I would really like for you to be there, too. Yeah, please have Tina send me your email address, and cell phone number if you’re okay with that. If you don’t hear from me tonight, you’ll definitely hear from me tomorrow. Thanks so much, Sara, for everything.”

“Well, I don’t think I’ve done much yet, but you’re welcome. Oh, one other thing. Can I share your chronology with Professor Jamieson?”

Blaine paused, hesitant to share his story but realizing the professor couldn’t really help him if he didn’t know the details about what had happened.

“Sure. Yes.”

“Okay. I’ll have Tina send you my contact information. I’ll look forward to your message with your times. Take care, Blaine. I’m so glad you’re home.”

“Thanks, Sara. Good night.”

Janelle looked up at him. “I want to read the chronology, too. I also want to see the list of questions you come up with.

“I’ll bring it up on my iPad so you can read it. But maybe after dinner, okay? I’m suddenly realizing how hungry I am. Let me give you a hand with the salad.” 

There was the sound of a key in the apartment door, and Blaine’s cousin Marco entered. “Hey, something smells really good,” Marco said. “Perfect timing, because I’m starving.” Marco kissed his aunt on the cheek. “Hi, Aunt Janelle. Welcome back, bro. Did you have a good time in Buffalo?”

Before Blaine could reply, Janelle coughed gently. “Marco, let’s talk about that later, okay? Go wash up, dinner is almost ready. When you’re done, come set the table, so Blaine can finish helping me with the salad.”

Five minutes later, Marco was back in the kitchen. Blaine and his mom brought dinner to the table, and all three sat down.

“So, how was your day, Marco?” asked Janelle as she poured herself some ice water and waited for the salad to come around.

“Oh, fine. I hung out with Carl, got a bit ahead on a class project, and then we went over to the gym and worked out for a while.” Blaine was grateful not to have the conversation focused on him. He concentrated on the food on his plate. The Adobo smelled amazing. Janelle talked about a visit she had made to a hospital that day to see a friend who was recovering from surgery, and a stop at the library to take out some books. She was trying hard to fill in any conversational gaps so Blaine could finish his meal in peace. Both boys were quick eaters, and as they cleared their plates, Janelle said “Boys, just put the dirty dishes in the sink for now. There’s ice cream and fruit for dessert.” Once everyone had finished, she said, “Let’s go into the living room and sit down for a minute.”

Blaine knew Janelle expected him to tell Marco what had happened. He sighed inwardly and stood up. This wasn’t getting any easier.

Once they had all sat down on the sofa, with Blaine in the middle between Marco and Janelle, Blaine turned to Marco and said, “There was a problem on the bus on the way back from Buffalo.”

“What kind of problem?” asked Marco. Janelle reached for Blaine’s hand. Blaine proceeded to tell Marco the same story he had told his mom earlier. Marco’s jaw dropped, and he just stared at Blaine. “That’s crazy. You’re DACA-mented. How could this happen?”

“Well, I wish I had an answer. But, it did, and it was horrible,” Blaine replied with a shrug. “I don’t know if I’m more angry or just confused. Tina’s sister is going to set me up with an immigration professor at the NYU law school who runs an immigration clinic and knows about this stuff. I’ve got way more questions than answers right now.”

Marco leaned over and gave Blaine a hug, and didn’t let go. “I’m really sorry. This shouldn’t have happened to you.”

Blaine blinked back some tears while Janelle looked on, and he hugged Marco back. “Thanks,” he whispered. He slowly straightened up. “If you don’t mind doing the dishes, I need to show Mom something that’s for the immigration professor. Then I need to catch up on some reading I need to do for school, and I’ll probably turn in early. I haven’t slept in like a day.”

“No problem,” Marco replied.

Blaine brought his iPad to Janelle, and opened up the chronology he had prepared. He waited silently while she read it. When she was finished, she looked up at Blaine, her eyes wet and reddened. She reached for Blaine’s hand. “Thank you for letting me read this. I can’t imagine what you must have been thinking while this was happening. Are you okay?”

“I’m mostly just numb at this point. I’m sure a good night’s sleep will really help. Good night.” Blaine bent down and kissed his mother’s cheek. She turned her head to kiss him back. Blaine headed for his room, his iPad under his arm.

Blaine checked his phone, and saw the text from Tina with Sara’s contact information. He sent Sara the hours he could meet with Professor Jamieson. By 9:00 p.m., Blaine could barely keep his eyes open. He wouldn’t be able to do any more reading, and sleep was the important thing. He turned off the light over his bed and pulled the covers over him. In less than a minute, he was asleep.

*****

 _Monday, September 1, 2014_

Marco was roused from a sound sleep by the sound of Blaine moaning. He checked his phone. It was 1:15 a.m. He blinked several times and yawned. He heard Blaine moan “no, no” several times, and then “don’t, don’t.”

Marco couldn’t remember the last time Blaine had a nightmare. He shook his head to try to get himself awake, stood up, and reached over to Blaine, grabbing his shoulders gently. “Blaine. Wake up! You’re having a bad dream.”

Blaine shot up into a sitting position, grabbed Marco’s arms, and shouted “You can’t do this!” before stopping, opening his eyes, and staring into Marco’s face. 

“What?” said Blaine, looking confused. “What’s the matter?”

“You had a nightmare. Are you okay?”

“I’m not sure,” said Blaine, breathing heavily. “I was back at the Border Patrol office. But they weren’t letting me go. They said they were going to take me away.” Blaine rubbed his face in his hands. “God, it seemed so real.”

“Look,” said Marco. “You’re safe now. You’re home. Go back to sleep. Do you need anything? Some water, maybe?”

“Yeah. But I’ll get it. I’m sorry I woke you up. I hope Mom didn’t hear me.”

Marco got into bed. He was asleep soon after his head hit the pillow.

Blaine shook his head as he headed for the bathroom. _This really sucks. If I don’t sleep tonight, I’ll be dead on my feet in the morning. Thank god it’s a holiday, so I don’t have classes._

*****

_Tuesday, September 2, 2014_

Sara stopped by her advisor’s office following her first class. She knocked on the open door. “Professor Jamieson, do you have a minute?”

Professor Jamieson looked up from his laptop. “Sure, Sara. What’s up?”

“My sister’s close friend, his name is Blaine Anderson, is from The Philippines. He’s DACA-mented, and was coming back from a trip to Buffalo yesterday when the bus he was on was boarded by the Border Patrol in Rochester. They pulled him off the bus, arrested him, scared the hell out of him, but ultimately released him without charges.”

The professor leaned back in his chair, and put both hands behind his head. “Prosecutorial discretion, huh? He’s a lucky guy to have avoided being sent to a detention facility.”

“I know, but he doesn’t feel very lucky. He has lots of questions. Blaine’s smart, goes to Baruch, and is active in Baruch’s DREAM Team. This is a sweet, kind kid who doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. I think this may have traumatized him.”

“Sara, trauma is a natural reaction after something like this. It’s to be expected. But that’s not something I or the clinic can help him with. He needs medical attention, not a lawyer.”

“I know, and I plan to talk to him about it. But he has lots of questions about what happened to him, why he was arrested despite having DACA status which should have prevented any removal proceedings against him, and why they suddenly let him go without any explanation. He’s prepared a written chronology.” Tina waived several pieces of paper that were in her hand, “I’m hoping you might meet with him. He’s given consent for me to be there, too, and I honestly think that what you will tell him will help me when I’m at the legal clinic to better understand these issues. We’re so far from the northern border, but this stuff affects us as well.”

Professor Jamieson looked at Sara and smiled. “You’re very persuasive. To be honest, given all the research and advocacy work the Center has devoted to the Border Patrol in the Buffalo region, we really are the best people locally to help him. Sure, I’ll meet with him, and you. Check with the department secretary for a time slot, she has access to my calendar.”

“Thanks so much. I appreciate this, and I know he will, too.” Sara walked down the hall to the department secretary’s office, brought up Blaine’s availability on her phone, and secured an appointment for Thursday at 3:30 p.m. She quickly texted Blaine. 

**10:30 a.m. From Sara: Professor Jamieson can see you Thursday at 3:30 p.m. Go to Room 570, 5th floor in Furman Hall, 245 Sullivan Street. I’ll be there, too. Bring your list of questions with you. I’ve given him your chronology.**

**10:45 a.m. From Blaine: Thanks! See you Thursday at 3:30 p.m.**

*****

When Tina saw Blaine come into their 11:00 a.m. business class, she was concerned. He had circles under his eyes, and was a shadow of his usual cheery, upbeat self. Tina just wanted to give him a big hug, but that would have to wait. Blaine slid wearily into the seat next to her. Their professor was already in the room.

“How are you feeling?” Tina whispered to Blaine.

“Awful,” Blaine replied. “I had trouble sleeping again last night.”

“Oh god. I’m so sorry. We’re on for lunch after this class, right?”

“Yeah. I still have to eat.” Blaine couldn’t say anything more, because their professor began to speak.

After class ended, Tina and Blaine headed to the snack bar on the first floor of the building. Both of them were in the habit of bringing lunches from home to save money, but usually purchased a beverage or treat in the snack bar to go with it. Once they had made their selections and paid for them, they found a small table, sat down, and started eating.

Tina waited for Blaine to say something. When he didn’t, she decided to take charge. “Okay, B.” said Tina. “You don’t look so good.”

“Well, gee. Thanks for the compliment,” Blaine replied with a fair amount of sarcasm. “Could that be because I had the weekend from hell?”

“You know I’m only saying that because I care about you. You said you didn’t get enough sleep. Why couldn't you fall asleep if you were tired?”

Blaine groaned. “The trouble wasn’t falling asleep. The trouble was my stupid brain decided I needed a nightmare to wake me up two nights in a row.”

“Oh, no!” said Tina. “Not what you needed.”

“Yeah, really. I was back at the Border Patrol office. But instead of letting me go, they were going to take me away.“ Blaine shook his head quickly, as if he was trying to get rid of the thought. “Can we not talk about this right now? I heard from Sara just before class. I’ve got an appointment to see her advisor on Thursday afternoon. That means I have between now and Thursday to come up with that list of questions Sara wants me to prepare.”

Tina was worried about Blaine, but she knew she couldn’t push the subject with him. “Well, if you have the time, maybe I could help you with that list now? How about if you talk and I type?” Tina reached into her book bag for her iPad, and pulled it out.

“That’s a good idea. Let’s see how far we can get in the next half hour. I need to be at work by two.”

*****

Barnes & Noble Booksellers in Union Square, New York City

Source: [ Marivic G ](https://foursquare.com/marivicgirl)  


Blaine had a light class schedule on Tuesdays, which allowed him to work at Barnes & Noble in Union Square for longer than he did on most days. He really liked his job. He had started working there just after the Spring semester had ended, and he had picked up extra hours over the summer. The location was very close to Baruch and the subway. His fellow employees were friendly and fun to work with, especially Sam, who was his age and worked there full-time. The topic of Blaine’s sexuality had come up early on when Sam had talked about his girlfriend Laurie and asked Blaine if he was dating anyone. When Blaine had replied he wasn’t dating anyone currently, adding that he was gay, Sam had sighed with relief. “Cool,” Sam had said at the time. “That’s one less guy for me to worry about hitting on Laurie, then. I shouldn’t obsess about these things, because Laurie’s great, but I’m always a bit insecure around good looking guys when it comes to her.” Blaine was surprised, because Sam was tall, blonde, well-built and very good looking, but he had just replied “No worries. I’m not the competition.”

A few people at the store thought Sam and Blaine were dating, because one of them would occasionally put his arm around the other’s shoulder, or share a hug. But they were just demonstrative in showing affection, understood each other really well, and always had each other’s back. They also enjoyed singing together if they were in the stock room or on a break in the employee lounge. All in all, working at Barnes & Noble was a thousand times better than Blaine’s previous job at the Papyrus Card Shop a few blocks north, which had just gotten weird towards the end. He and Michael, who also worked there, had dated for a while but the chemistry just hadn’t lasted. Michael was too needy and things became awkward and uncomfortable. When they broke up but still continued to work together, the atmosphere in the store just wasn’t healthy, and Blaine had been happy to find a new job that paid more and offered better hours.

Blaine smiled as he entered Barnes & Noble to begin his shift. Sam would be working too and Blaine hoped someone might have left baked goods in the employee lounge for him to enjoy before going out on the floor.

*****

Kurt had just finished his last class at NYU for the day. He checked the time on his phone as he pushed open the entrance doors to the building and stepped out into the street. It was only 2:30 p.m. and the sun was out. Rather than take the subway to his NYU apartment, Kurt decided to take advantage of the nice weather and walk instead. He would be there in less than twenty minutes, but he wasn’t in a hurry. Even though he had several assignments he really needed to get started on, he wanted to enjoy the weather and treat himself to a bit of recreational reading before opening his text books. Just a half block from where he lived was the large Barnes & Noble Booksellers in Union Square. It was great for browsing, with four floors to explore, and it was calling to him. He hadn’t been there since he had gotten back from spending the summer in Ohio. Maybe the latest edition of _Vogue_ would be in, which promised a photo spread of Vivienne Westwood’s newest men’s collection. And for an extra special treat, he could make a stop at Breads Bakery to buy something yummy for his trip back to his apartment. The only problem would be hiding it from his roommate, Santana.

Kurt entered Barnes & Noble, and headed up the escalators to the third floor, to the magazine section next to the café. There were just two copies of _Vogue_ on the shelves, and both were for the current month. _Guess the new issue hasn’t come in yet._ He picked up a copy of _GQ_ instead and sat down in a nearby chair. It was quiet in the magazine section, with just a few people looking at the various titles.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt’s reading was interrupted by the sound of a cart moving down the aisle towards him. He looked up and saw that it was loaded with stacks of magazines, most of them still wrapped in plastic, being pushed by a _very_ good-looking guy around his age with curly dark brown hair, nicely styled. Kurt was excited to think he might get his hands on the latest issue of Vogue after all, but his immediate priority was to admire the very pleasing view in front of him.

In addition to a handsome face, strong jaw line, broad shoulders, slim waist, and narrow hips, there was the outline of well-defined muscles under his snug button down shirt, a patterned bow tie, tight-fitting jeans and bare ankles. He was just a few inches shorter than Kurt. Basically, he was stunning. Kurt's brain quickly flipped through his mental Rolodex of good opening lines to say to cute guys. He didn’t actually have that many.

Up to this point, the focus of Kurt’s attention had been busy pushing the cart down the aisle while checking the shelves and stopping to place the new magazines in their proper location. But now he paused and looking ahead, noticed Kurt, his cheeks reddening slightly as he saw Kurt staring back at him. Kurt immediately looked down. _Shit_ , Kurt thought to himself. _He caught me staring. Could this be any more mortifying?_ Kurt sighed, stood up from his chair, and took the few steps necessary to bring him within conversational distance of Mr. short, dark and handsome. It was time for some damage control.

“Hi!” Kurt said with a friendly smile. “I’m wondering if you might have the new issue of _Vogue_ on your cart?”

“I think I do,” the man replied, biting his lip as he searched through the stacks of magazines. “Yes. Here you go.” He opened the plastic packaging, removed one copy of _Vogue,_ and with a smile, handed it to Kurt. 

Kurt took the issue and smiled back in appreciation. “Oh, that’s great! Thanks very much! There’s supposed to be a photo spread of Vivienne Westwood’s latest Men’s Collection, and I’m really dying to see it!” _Shut UP!_ Kurt groaned inwardly. _Stop babbling! Why do I always seem to embarrass myself around cute guys?_

Instead of turning the cart around and running away, which Kurt would have definitely understood, the man bit his lip again, looked at Kurt, smiled shyly and said “I really admire Vivienne Westwood designs.”

Kurt absolutely beamed at this revelation, and his internal gaydar pinged hopefully. He quickly glanced down at the name badge hanging from the lanyard around the man’s neck. “It’s so nice to meet someone else with such excellent taste in men’s wear, Blaine. I’m Kurt.”

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled again. “It’s nice to meet you, Kurt. Is there anything else I can assist you with today?”

Kurt hesitated for a moment, not sure if Blaine’s comment was meant to be the usual offer from any of the employees in the store or a hint of potential interest in him. He didn’t want to embarrass himself any further, even though he really wanted to ask Blaine for his phone number. Better to quit while he was ahead, but leave the door open for Blaine to know where to find him. “Thanks for being so helpful. I’m just glad to have this issue to look at. I guess I’ll sit back down for a while and enjoy it.”

At that moment, another employee, a woman in her forties, came into the aisle where they stood. “Oh, there you are, Blaine. Sorry to interrupt, but you’ll have to let the restocking go for a while. I need you to help Sam out at the desk. Things just got busy.”

“Okay, Angela. I’m on my way. Glad that I could assist you, Kurt.” Blaine turned around and followed Angela up the aisle.

 _Damn,_ thought Kurt. _I wished I could have talked to him longer. Maybe he’ll come back this way._ Kurt settled back into the chair, this time with the new issue of _Vogue_ , and checked his phone again for the time. He really needed to get two hours-worth of reading assignments done before dinner, and his text books were back at the apartment, which meant he could only stay in the store for a little while longer.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt placed the magazines on the shelf, and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. He decided to check the customer service desk to see if Blaine might still be there, and immediately thought _and what’s the plan if he IS there?_ Kurt shrugged, but walked towards the desk anyway. He could see there were a number of customers waiting, with Blaine, Angela, and a taller, nicely built blond-haired man who had to be Sam assisting them. All were engrossed in separate conversations with customers, and Kurt knew that as much as he might like to talk to Blaine some more, it was not going to happen today. _Well, since he works here, there should be other opportunities. But god, he IS cute_. Kurt headed for the escalator down to the main floor.

*****

 _Wow, he was gorgeous,_ thought Blaine, as he walked back to the customer service desk with Angela. _I love working for Angela, but she does have the worst timing._

“Nice looking guy you were helping over there, Blaine,” said Angela teasingly. “I’m sorry I had to separate you from him.” 

Blaine’s cheeks turned a bit pink. He really liked Angela but she took way too healthy an interest in his love life, such as it was. “Angela, stop. I was just helping him with the latest issue of _Vogue._ ”

“ _Vogue_? Oh my god, Blaine. He might have potential! Now I really do feel badly. You go right back over there as soon as the crowd lessens a bit at the desk.” Blaine just smiled at Angela and shook his head. She stared at him, and then smacked her forehead with her palm. “Not stereotyping much, am I?” she said ruefully. “I actually do know that sexuality is not a predictor of fashion sense, and vice versa.”

“I’m not upset,” said Blaine. He really didn’t want to encourage her, but he didn’t exactly disagree with the suggestion to go back and find Kurt. He wouldn’t mind making a new friend. But his life was complicated enough right now, he really didn’t see how it could accommodate anything that might be romantic.

It took a while for the customers at the desk to be served, and Blaine decided to head back to the cart he had abandoned earlier, hoping Kurt might still be reading _Vogue._ The cart was there, but unfortunately, Kurt was not. _Oh, well. Maybe he’ll stop in some other time._ Blaine returned to the task of placing the new magazines on the display shelves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> [ Barnes & Noble Booksellers ](http://store-locator.barnesandnoble.com/store/2675) has a large retail store on Union Square, four stories high with the magazine section on the third floor. 
> 
> I have a special place in my heart for New York City, Manhattan in particular. Throughout the fic, I’ve strived for accuracy with addresses, locations, and mass transit. Descriptions of building interiors come from my imagination, but exteriors are real. Actual restaurants and landmarks are used, and where available, I’ve provided links in the Notes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).  
> I’ll be posting a new chapter approximately every four days until done.
> 
> **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Sticker](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Thursday, September 4, 2014_

  
  
Furman Hall – NYU Law School  
Photo Source: The Author

On Thursday afternoon, Blaine got on the subway after his last class, headed downtown and after changing trains, got off at West 4th Street. A short walk brought him to Furman Hall on Sullivan Street. He was feeling kind of beaten down again. He hadn’t slept well, and he knew his upcoming appointment with Professor Jamieson and Sara would bring all the bad things that had happened to him on Sunday back into focus. He took a deep breath, pressed the button for the elevator, took it to the fifth floor, and saw Sara standing in the hallway, waiting for him.

“Hi Sara. Thanks so much for setting this up. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s good to see you. Professor Jamieson’s office is just down the hall. He’s expecting us.”

Sara looked Blaine over carefully, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. She didn’t want to make him nervous before meeting her advisor, but Tina had told her about his nightmares. Even though they weren’t happening every night now, they were still worrisome. Sara decided to wait until after the meeting, and if there was a place where they could speak privately, she would ask him about them.

They both walked down the hallway, and stopped at Room 570. Sara knocked on the opened door. Professor Jamieson looked up from his desk. He saw Sara and Blaine and got to his feet.

“Come in, come in. You must be Blaine. I’m Professor Jamieson. It’s nice to meet you.” Professor Jamieson shook Blaine’s hand and motioned him to sit down. “Sara shared your chronology with me. You did a very nice job of documenting what happened.”

Blaine pulled the chair closer to Professor Jamieson’s desk and sat down. Sara took the chair next to him. “Thank you. And thank you for seeing me.”

“You’re welcome. Tell me a little about yourself. I know from Sara that you’re a sophomore at Baruch.”

Blaine paused to gather his thoughts. He wanted to make a good impression, and show he had accomplished some positive things in his life even if he had been arrested by the Border Patrol. “Yes. I’m majoring in Business. My grades are good, I like the classes and I really like the school. I’m the Events Coordinator for Baruch’s DREAM Team.”

“Glad to hear it. The DREAM Team clubs have really expanded as more undocumented students enroll. I’m happy to see students and faculty join the DREAM teams as allies. The more voices we have, the better.”

Blaine nodded in agreement. “It’s such a supportive organization. It’s a safe space for undocumented and DACA-mented students like me to talk about our concerns, and get support from the administration.”

Professor Jamieson smiled. “Baruch is an excellent school. Both CUNY and SUNY are making higher education possible for many immigrants thanks to the in-state tuition benefits. You also have that excellent CUNY Citizenship Now organization to help with your DACA application.”

Blaine visibly brightened. “Yes, CUNY is very supportive of undocumented students. I went to Citizenship Now when I applied for DACA. It’s too bad the State Legislature turned down legislation to allow us to be eligible for state financial aid this past year.” 

Professor Jamieson nodded, impressed that Blaine was following the issues.

“So how does it feel to have work authorization and a social security number?”

Blaine grinned. “It feels awesome.” Sara beamed. Point for Professor Jamieson, she thought. He had gotten Blaine to smile.

Professor Jamieson looked at Blaine closely. Here was this young man, nicely (almost fastidiously) dressed in a button down shirt, colored jeans and bow tie, hair trimmed and nicely styled, perfect manners, well spoken, and polite. Blaine looked like someone who had never said a harsh word or done anything cruel in his life. He must have been like a fish out of water when the Border Patrol took him. When Blaine had first walked in the door, he had looked beaten down and tired. Now Blaine was starting to get animated. Professor Jamieson imagined this was the Blaine most people knew.

“So, you’re a member of The DREAM Team. What are your dreams, Blaine?”

The question took Blaine by surprise. He breathed in sharply before speaking. “Until Sunday, I would have said, finish my degree in Business, look for full time work in my field, something that will pay well so I can help my family, and help advocate for immigration reform and immigrant rights so I don’t have to cross my fingers and hope that DACA benefits won’t be taken away.”

“And now?”

Blaine couldn’t keep the bitter tone out of his voice. “Now I feel like the rug has been pulled out from under me. I worry that the Border Patrol will come back for me. It’s hard to concentrate in class at times, and to be honest, I feel kind of worthless. I’ve spent the last few days sorting out my feelings, and I guess the best word to describe myself is humiliated. I’ve tried so hard to be the best person I can be, and now I can’t help but feel like ‘what’s the point?’”

Sara stared at Blaine in shock. She had known him since his freshman year of high school, and had never, ever heard Blaine speak this way. He was always cheerful, the person who wanted to please everyone. Now she knew she had to talk to him after the meeting was over.

Sara reached over to touch Blaine’s arm as Professor Jamieson shifted in his chair and looked directly at Blaine. “Blaine, you are not worthless. What happened to you on Sunday was very unfortunate, and should not have happened at all. But, you have value. You are gifted. I can see that. You are a good person. I know that from what others who do know you have told me. Do not let this one event be the only thing that defines you.” 

Blaine straightened up in his chair. “I’ll try, Blaine replied. “I don’t want it to be.”

“Good. So let’s answer your questions, shall we?” 

Blaine reached into his book bag for his iPad and turned it on. “I’ve got them right here.” He paused while he scrolled down. “Here’s the first one. Why was the Border Patrol at a bus station that is not near any border?”

“You’re correct, the bus and train stations are not located at any border crossing. For a few years, there was a ferry from Rochester into Canada, across Lake Ontario, but it went out of business. In fact, since the ferry shut down, there has been no border crossing operating at all between Rochester and Canada, although there are several border crossings in Buffalo. The Border Patrol believes no matter where they operate in the U.S., they may arrest any non-citizen, whether it’s a tourist or a long term legal resident with a driver’s license, if the person is not carrying documentation that shows proof of status. The Border Patrol in Western New York has a recent history of operating miles away from any international border. Frankly, we believe that it’s an abuse of authority. We investigated this with the help of several other organizations, and the evidence points to aggressive policing in part to increase their arrest rates. High arrest rates look good before Congress. They are not doing it with anywhere near the frequency they used to, because of the negative publicity they’ve received, but as you experienced, it’s still going on. It doesn’t help police the border, because the bulk of the arrests they make miles away from the border are of individuals who have been in the U.S. for many years.”

Blaine shook his head in amazement. How was this allowed to happen in the U.S?

“Do I now need to carry proof of citizenship when I travel in-state?”

“Frankly, all non-citizens should carry proof of citizenship and immigration status with them whenever they travel in the U.S., not just in New York.”

“Wow,” Blaine said. “I didn’t know that.” Blaine felt his emotions rise in his chest. It shouldn’t be necessary, but of course, this was what had gotten him in trouble on the bus. But none of this was Professor Jamieson’s fault. Better to move on to the next question.

“Why wasn’t my DACA work authorization card acceptable to the officer?”

“As the officer probably told you, a work authorization card by itself does not show proof of citizenship or proof of status. But the only document someone approved for DACA will have is their work authorization card, because a successful applicant receives both work authorization and a deferral of any removal proceedings for the validity of the card, unless the person commits a criminal offense.”

“Why hadn’t the officer heard of DACA?”

“It’s common for Border Patrol officers not to understand all of the various immigration documents different individuals might have in their possession, or what information might be in the databases maintained by US Citizenship and Immigration Services. That’s the branch of Homeland Security that reviews and approves applications for immigration benefits. Immigration law is very complicated, even for Border Patrol officers.”

Blaine’s next question was one of the hardest ones for him to ask, and he tried not to sound angry. He swallowed before speaking. “Why was I treated like a criminal, and handcuffed, frisked, and fingerprinted when I hadn’t committed any crime?”

Professor Jamieson frowned and shifted in his chair. “Our research shows the Border Patrol’s policy seems to be arrest first, THEN verify status. So you were put through the entire arrest procedure, from frisking to handcuffs to photos and fingerprints, before it was determined you could be released.”

“Why wasn’t I read my rights and given access to an attorney?” Blaine didn’t know much about the legal system other than what he had seen on TV, but surely he was entitled to these basic rights, wasn’t he?

“Immigration laws are civil, not criminal. The immigration removal system lacks the safeguards we’re accustomed to seeing in criminal cases. There are no “Miranda” warnings given, such as being warned of the right to remain silent. So, that also means no right to an attorney during questioning, no right to a speedy trial, and limits to challenging an order of deportation in court. “

“That can’t be fair!” Blaine exclaimed. Sara looked at him with concern.

“I’m afraid that fair really isn’t the issue.” Professor Jamieson paused for a moment. “Look, Blaine. I know this is hard to hear. Do you want to take a break for a minute? Sara, why don’t you get Blaine some water – there’s a water cooler in the break room.” 

Blaine sighed. “No, I’m fine. Let’s keep going.” He looked at the next question on his list. 

“Why did the officer say I would be sent to a detention facility?”

“That is the normal procedure followed by the Border Patrol after an arrest. Our research in Western New York showed that 74 percent of those arrested for immigration violations were placed in a detention facility, rather than being released. Since there’s a big backlog in immigration court, if documents that show a legal status can’t be produced, this could mean weeks or months in an immigration detention facility. Men are usually sent to the federal facility in Batavia, women to local or county jails. In your case, the Border Patrol used something called “Prosecutorial Discretion” to release you. I can’t tell you exactly why since I’m not privy to what transpired, but it was likely because they located your records in their database and the supervisor to whom the officer reports probably knew something about DACA.”

“How do I know this won’t happen again?”

“You don’t. But you do know the geographic area where it is most likely to happen, and you can carry documents in addition to your employment card that explains your status. Citizenship Now can help you with that.”

Blaine leaned back in his chair and exhaled. “I’m feeling kind of overwhelmed. Some of this sounds blatantly unfair, and some even sounds unconstitutional, based on what limited knowledge I have.” Professor Jamieson nodded in agreement. “No one has ever told me that in-state travel is an issue,” Blaine continued. "I’m sure a lot of DACA-mented students haven’t heard this before, either."

Professor Jamieson pulled several reports off the top of his desk, and handed them to Blaine. “I want you to have these,” he said. “There are three reports here. One is from the American Immigration Council, and talks about the differences in legal rights for those arrested on civil and criminal charges, specifically civil charges in removal proceedings. The other two were co-authored by our Immigrant Rights Clinic, and address the Border Patrol issues in Western New York. They’re interesting reading. They’re also on line. Any more questions for me?”

“No, that’s all of them.”

“Good. I know you may not have liked all the answers, but at least you have a better understanding of what happened to you. But I want to change the subject. I have a question for you.”

Blaine looked up from the group of reports he had just been given. Professor Jamieson settled back in his chair. “Blaine, are you aware we’re approaching the time that DACA-mented students need to renew their two-year benefits? 2014 is the renewal year for anyone who obtained DACA benefits in 2012.”

“Well, I was kind of aware of it, given that I know my card expires in early 2015, but that’s a few months away, so I hadn’t really been thinking of it.”

“The Clinic is thinking of ways to get that information into the hands of DACA-mented students in the New York area. I know Citizenship Now will be providing support as well. There will be all kinds of publicity, but grass-roots support helps too. We hope the DREAM Teams at all the local colleges, both CUNY and private, will help get the word out.”

Blaine paused while he thought about how that might work. “That’s a really good idea. The DREAM Teams can certainly help remind people to renew their benefits. Although obviously what’s on my mind right now is travel issues and what to do if you get stopped, like I did. Maybe we could talk about both.” Blaine started to get excited. “Would you be willing to come to Baruch to speak to the Baruch DREAM Team and our allies about it?”

“Sorry, Blaine, but if I agree to speak at Baruch on this topic, I know the DREAM Teams at the other schools in Manhattan will want me to speak, too. Unfortunately, my schedule is really full.” Blaine visibly deflated and Sara gave him a sympathetic look. 

Professor Jamieson noticed the change in Blaine’s body language. “It wouldn’t be appropriate for me to talk about DACA renewals at a CUNY campus, because Citizenship Now provides that support,” he explained. “But we could have one large meeting here at NYU. I’ve been talking to the Clinic’s law students about a possible event for all the local DREAM teams. We could make travel issues a key topic. Sara can have a large meeting room on campus reserved for it. We can manage the NYU publicity, but would you and your DREAM Team colleagues help get the word out to the other schools, and have them advertise it to their students?”

Blaine was never happier than when he had a project that required his organizational skills. Plus, this was personal, as well as benefiting others like him. It would give him something positive to focus on. “I’m thrilled to help. I know we can get a good turnout, especially since this is the early part of the semester.”

“Very good,” replied Professor Jamieson. “Please work with Sara, since you already know each other. She can speak with our secretary to secure a date, and reserve a room. It will obviously be a weekday, most likely early evening or late afternoon.”

Blaine sensed the meeting was coming to a close. He rose from the chair and shook Professor Jamieson’s hand. “Thank you so much for explaining things to me and for offering to speak.”

“You’re welcome. Good luck, and remember, don’t let what happened to you define you as a person. Move forward from it. It sounds like you’re headed in that direction. Have a good rest of your day.”

Sara followed Blaine out of the office, and walked with him to the elevator. Blaine was already planning the event in his head. “He was so helpful! He answered my questions, even though it wasn’t what I wanted to hear. Thank you for asking him to meet with me. And, it will be great to have him speak. We have a contact list for the DREAM Teams at all the local schools. It won’t be hard to get the word out and get co-sponsors. Just let me know once you have a date and time and I can get started.”

“Okay. We’ll try for something four to eight weeks from now to make it easier to get a meeting room and to allow plenty of time for publicity.” Blaine nodded in agreement. “Do you have a couple of minutes to talk?” Sara asked. “It won’t take long.”

“Sure. I don’t work this afternoon.”

“Great. Let’s walk down the hall to the break room. No one uses it at this hour.”

Blaine and Sara walked down the hall in the opposite direction of the Professor’s office and into the break room. Sara closed the door gently behind them, and filled two clean cups with water from the cooler. They both sat down at a small table, each taking a drink.

“I’m so glad this meeting went so well,” Sara began. “It’s going to be great to have Professor Jamieson speak to the DREAM Teams. 

“I’m excited he said yes.”

“Well, I’m sure he was wowed by the Anderson charm.” Blaine looked down, his cheeks turning a little pink at the compliment. “And of course, I have inside knowledge of what a sweetie you actually are. But I want to ask you. Are you okay? Tina mentioned the nightmares, and when I first saw you at the elevator, you looked so tired. Well, maybe more than just tired.”

Blaine took a deep breath before answering. He worked hard at projecting a positive, cheerful image, even though that had been almost impossible to do these last few days. He was never comfortable talking about himself when things were not going well. He was also a bit annoyed at Tina for telling Sara about the nightmares. But he also knew that Tina and Sara had been there for him since his early Sunday morning phone call, and they genuinely cared about him. Also, he had kind of unloaded on Professor Jamieson in his office, and Sara had witnessed it.

“I’ll be honest with you. It’s been rough. I’ve been very down on myself. But this was a good meeting. I feel like I have a focus again. If what I experienced can help others, and if we can get the information out there, then it will make me feel better. Plus, I’ll bet a lot of people aren’t thinking they need to renew their DACA documents. They need to know what they have to do. Hopefully we’ll get a good crowd.”

“Well, you look better than you did before the meeting started. You know some trauma, if that’s what you’re experiencing, is normal. But if it starts to interfere with your life, with your ability to function and be a student, then you need to do the smart thing and get some help. Do you want a referral?”

“I appreciate what you’re saying. I have health insurance through Baruch, and I know there are people there who can help me with that.”

“Okay, but promise me you’ll get help if you need it? Tina’s not the only Chang who cares about you, you know.”

Blaine gave Sara a quick hug. “Yeah, I know. Gotta run, though.” They both tossed their empty cups in the garbage pail, and headed back to the elevator.

***** 

Kurt checked the time on his phone as he headed out of the classroom building. He was done with classes for the day, and it was time to head uptown to the apartment, fix dinner and get some studying done. He planned to stop at Whole Foods in Union Square for some groceries. He debated taking the subway or walking, and decided that walking would do him good. As he headed uptown, he thought about the cute guy he had met in the magazine section of Barnes & Noble - Blaine. Should he take a chance that Blaine might be working today and have a minute or two to chat? Kurt still didn’t know definitely if Blaine was gay, and he certainly didn’t know Blaine’s relationship status, but if he could get the answers to those burning questions, and Blaine’s phone number, it would be a few minutes very well spent. He decided that a stop at Barnes & Noble couldn’t hurt.

  
  
Barnes & Noble Union Square Third Floor Customer Service Desk  
Photo Source: The Author

When Kurt reached the Barnes & Noble entrance, he hesitated. Was this really a good idea? He took a deep breath and pushed the door open and entered the store. Although theoretically, Blaine might be working on any floor, Kurt took the escalator to the third floor and walked towards the customer service desk. He could see Angela and Sam, along with another man, but it wasn’t Blaine. Then Angela looked up and saw Kurt, and smiled. She mouthed the words “Wait a minute,” and moved away from the desk, towards him.

Kurt was surprised. He remembered Angela from when she had told Blaine he was needed at the desk, but couldn’t for the life of him understand why she might want to speak with him. 

“Hi,” said Angela in a very friendly way. I remember you from the other day, in the magazine section.“ Angela paused and bit her lip. “Are you looking for anything today?”

Kurt stared at Angela, surprised at the question. But maybe she could help him after all, as long as he could keep it subtle. “Hi. Blaine was such a great help last time, and he had mentioned an article he had read in the latest issue of Vogue. I live close to the store, so I thought I’d just stop in and ask him more about it.”

“Oh, Blaine doesn’t work on Thursdays,” Angela replied. She seemed to be thinking about saying something else, then made up her mind, and spoke again. “But he’ll be back tomorrow, and if you happen to be in the store between 2 and 6 p.m., you might just catch him.” 

Kurt was grateful to know when he might see Blaine in the store again. “Oh, thank you. Maybe I can get more information about that article from him. In case I’m not able to come by tomorrow, would you just tell him Kurt said ‘hi’? ”

Angela’s eyes were sparkling and she was practically bouncing on her toes. “Oh, I will certainly tell him you came by today. Thanks for coming in, Kurt.”

Kurt was grinning as he headed towards the down escalator and the exit. _Wow. That went well. I think I’m just a little bit in love with Angela now. And I’ll definitely be back tomorrow!_

*****

Blaine was able to snag a seat on the subway to Queens, and thought about the upcoming meeting he and Sara had been asked to organize. As soon as he got home, he would contact Alfonso, President of the DREAM Team at Baruch, and let him know what was going on. The more people they involved, the more people would be invested in the meeting’s success. 

Blaine was the first one home, and once he had changed into a tee shirt and sweat pants, and made himself a snack, he sat down at the kitchen table, opened up his iPad and accessed his email. He scanned his inbox in case there was something important, and saw an email from Angela. 

**To: Blaine  
From: Angela**

**Hi B! Guess who stopped by the store this afternoon, looking for you? A very handsome young man, said his name was Kurt. He looked a lot like the very handsome young man who was speaking to you on Tuesday when you were stocking magazines, but of course, I might be mistaken. I may have told him when you would be in the store on Friday. He certainly seemed interested in talking to you again.**

**You’re welcome.**

**Angela**

Blaine re-read the message several times. Angela was trying to be a matchmaker, one of her favorite pastimes, but Blaine really couldn’t complain. Kurt had looked amazing, and had seemed very nice and friendly during their brief encounter on Tuesday. Blaine remembered what he had thought after meeting Kurt on Tuesday; while it would be nice to make a new friend, he really didn’t think he could handle anything romantic right now. So how to explain the slight flutter in his chest at the thought that he might actually have an opportunity to reconnect with him? _Whatever_ , he thought. It was all win, and a nice ending to a challenging and emotional afternoon. Blaine smiled as he typed his reply.

**To: Angela  
From: Blaine**

**Hi Angela. Gee, if you didn’t already have a husband, I might suggest that YOU meet Kurt, you’ve taken such an interest in him!  Stop playing matchmaker, you’re going to embarrass me. See you on Friday.**

**BDA**

**P.S. Thanks for letting me know he came by.**

Next, Blaine sent an email to Alfonso. 

**To: Alfonso  
From: Blaine**

**Hi! Was at NYU Law School’s Immigrant Rights Clinic today. The head, Prof. Jamieson, wants to speak to as many DREAM Teams from Manhattan colleges and universities as possible at a mass meeting at NYU. They’re working on a date, within the next four to eight weeks, late afternoon or evening, and would like our help publicizing it and getting a good turnout from the other schools. Topics include in-state travel issues with US Border Patrol. Call me tonight if you have time? There’s a backstory.**

**BDA**

Blaine had still not decided how much of what had happened to him in Rochester he wanted to share beyond his family, Tina and Sara, and Professor Jamieson, but he did want Alfonso to at least know the basics.

After dinner, Blaine settled down to make some headway on his homework, and was in the middle of a reading assignment when his phone buzzed. He marked the page in the text, and glanced at his phone. It was Alfonso. He swiped the screen to take the call.

“Hey, Alfonso. What’s up?”

“Can’t complain, but I’ve got a paper coming due that’s killing me. So tell me about this NYU Clinic thing.”

“Well, Professor Jamieson heads up the NYU Law School’s Immigrant Rights Clinic. He’s concerned about getting the word out to DREAMers about issues with travel. He also wants to remind people they need to apply to renew their DACA benefits for another two years. It’s recommended the paperwork be filed 120 days in advance, and the earliest approvals were in September 2012, so the next cycle is starting now.”

“Okay. I haven’t even looked at my card in a while. When does yours go up?”

“Not until January. But the Professor can’t give individual talks at every school in Manhattan, and he knows Citizenship Now will help with DACA renewals for CUNY students, so he wants to offer a single, large program at NYU that will get the DREAM Teams involved, and be open to DREAMERS and allies from all the schools.”

“Do you think a lot of people would come out for that?”

“They might,” said Blaine. “Especially if the meeting also includes information about traveling.”

“Traveling where? Most of us don’t get out much,” Alfonso chuckled.

Blaine took a breath, and told Alfonso an abbreviated version of what had happened to him on his way back from Buffalo. 

Alfonso was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. “Blaine, if they’re taking YOU off a bus, there’s no hope for any of us. Are you okay now?”

“Getting there,” Blaine replied. “Still working my way through the anger.” _And the humiliation_ , he thought to himself. 

“When do you think we’ll know the date and time for the Professor’s talk? We need to do some planning if we’re going to do this right.”

“Soon, I think. Maybe as soon as tomorrow.”

“Okay. Let me know when you do, and we’ll set up an Executive Board meeting and discuss logistics.”

“Thanks. That sounds great.”

“No worries. And Blaine?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad they let you go.”

“Me, too, man. Me, too.”

Blaine dropped the phone beside him on the bed, and went back to his reading assignment. Before going to sleep, he thought about what Professor Jamieson had said to him. _Do not let this one event be the only thing that defines you._ He took a deep breath, let it out, and thought about what he might wear to work tomorrow in case Kurt stopped by. When he finally closed his eyes, he slept through the night. 

***** 

_Friday, September 5, 2014_

Kurt was walking between buildings on the NYU campus, on his way to his next class, when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out, and saw he had a text from Kim, the supervisor for the Student Ambassadors at the Undergraduate Admissions Office.

**9:50 a.m. From Kim: Need you to work this afternoon starting at 2:30 p.m. Two back-to-back tours. Done by 5:00 p.m. I see you don’t have classes. Sorry about the short notice. A large crowd is scheduled. I’ve got two people out sick. Text or call me back.**

_Shit._ Kurt stared down at the text. That would barely leave him enough time to get to Barnes  & Noble before 6 and see Blaine. But, he’d give it his best shot. At least the weather was cooperating. It was the perfect September day, so no wonder there were a lot of visitors on campus. Plus, the extra money would come in handy, and he’d be scoring points with his boss. He was already grateful for the eight hours per week Kim gave him.

**9:53 a.m. From Kurt: Your lucky day, I can do them. I’ll be at the Welcome Center in time for the 2:30 p.m. tour. Pls leave a tee shirt for me, size M. Thx for thinking of me.**

At 2:15 p.m., Kurt walked through the NYU Welcome Center entrance, stepped behind the reception desk and signed in. He found a folded “NYU Ambassadors” tee shirt in his size, with a note from Kim. He took his name badge out of the box and headed for the rest room to change. He nodded to the three other tour guides who were also working the 2:30 p.m. time slot. In a few minutes, the information session would end and they would each lead a one-hour campus tour. Kurt loved giving tours. It was the absolute best job for frustrated actors. It was as if NYU gave him an open stage for an hour at a time, several times a week. He loved to spice up his tours with anecdotes and humor, making the hour fun for himself as well as for the prospective students and parents. 

One of the things Kurt did on every tour was to mention the variety of student clubs and organizations at NYU. He would offer several examples, and would always include the Queer Union for LGBTQ members of the NYU community. Anyone on the tour who might be gay would pick up on it, and it sometimes led to students and families approaching him during or after the tour with specific questions. The example tended to be ignored by most everyone else.

The ambassadors entered the auditorium together and stood in the back as the Q & A session ended. They walked down to the front as the admissions advisor announced that the guests would exit by rows with an ambassador assigned to each group. The doors to the auditorium opened and the ambassadors, followed by the visitors, emerged to start the campus tour. Kurt turned to his group and said “Hi, everyone! As you can see from my name badge, my name is Kurt and I’m from Lima, Ohio. I’m a sophomore theatre major here at NYU’s Tisch School of the Arts. We’re going to be visiting several of the NYU academic buildings and a residence hall on our tour today. But first, why don’t you tell me where you’re all from?”

Once Kurt finished with his first tour, he took a bathroom and coffee break before getting ready for his second and final tour at 4:00 p.m. This tour also went well, with one family from Indiana, consisting of mom, dad and their high school senior son, asking many questions. Kurt was in the process of saying good bye to his tour, answering final questions about NYU and giving directions when he noticed the family standing off to one side, as if they were waiting for him to finish with the others so they could speak with him further. Kurt took care of the remaining questions and walked over to the family just as they were heading over to him. “Was there anything else I could help with?” Kurt asked.

“Actually, yes,” said the mom. “Do you have an extra couple of minutes? Our son Eric wanted to talk to you.” Kurt checked his phone for the time. It was 5:10 p.m. and he had hoped to be heading uptown and catch Blaine at work before his shift ended, but that would have to wait a bit longer. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“Sure,” said Kurt. “Great,” said the mom. “Why don’t we go into that coffee shop down the block, so we can all sit down. I’m buying.”

Eric and Kurt sat down at a table, and gave Eric’s mom their coffee order. His mom and dad both went up to the counter. Kurt looked at Eric and said, “So, Eric. What would you like to know?”

Eric stared at his hands, tightly folded in his lap, and took a deep breath. “I’m gay,” Eric said, “and I want to know if I’ll feel safe here.”

These kinds of questions never failed to make Kurt’s stomach churn and his eyes get damp. His mind always spiraled back to McKinley High School, where he had felt so alone for so long, ridiculed, and harassed, and when he had wondered if there would _ever_ be a time when he would feel safe. Kurt was always very careful to balance his answer by stating that his own experience would not necessarily be that of someone else.

"Before I answer, do your folks want to hear what I have to say, too?”

Eric looked behind him, and saw his parents walking back to the table, each carrying two coffee cups. “Yeah, probably. Umm, you are gay, right?”

Kurt smiled. “Yes. I’m gay. Not to worry.”

Eric smiled shyly back, just as his parents reached the table. “I hope we haven’t missed anything,” said Eric’s mom.

“No, mom,” Eric replied. We were just getting started. “I asked Kurt if I’ll feel safe here.”

“And there’s my cue,” said Kurt with a smile. He placed the back of his palm against his cheek with his hand open wide and stage whispered “theatre talk.” Everyone laughed, and Kurt continued. “Well, New York City isn’t paradise. You need to be safe and be smart as you would in any big city. And NYU isn’t perfect. Show me a place that is. But I’ve felt welcomed by many students, both gay and straight. The LGBTQ Student Center is staffed by great people and they sponsor a lot of events. I feel very comfortable here. But remember, everyone’s experience is different. Comfort begins with how you feel about yourself, and then you just take it from there. But there’s more to choosing a school than the ‘gay factor.’ Does NYU have programs that interest you? Would you like to go to school in New York City?”

Eric thought for a moment. “There’s only two gay kids who are out in my entire high school, and one of them is me. I would love to be in a school like this, where I’m likely to meet more people to share that experience with. I love the idea of being in a big city. New York is great. There’s just so much here. I’ll probably study in the Arts and Sciences College, and there seems to be a lot of choices as far as majors.

Eric’s father spoke for the first time. “We really want to support Eric’s decision, wherever he chooses to go to school. As long as the financials can be worked out, if the school has a solid reputation, and he feels comfortable, we want him to end up at the best place for him.”

Eric looked down, smiling at his dad’s words but embarrassed at the same time. Kurt grinned at Eric’s dad, not sure if he possessed Burt Hummel levels of wonderful, but thinking that Eric was definitely a lucky guy. “What other questions do you have, Eric?”

“None, actually. I just didn’t want to talk about this in front of everyone.”

“You’ve been very kind and patient, Kurt,” said Eric’s mom. We really appreciate your giving us extra time. It means a lot. It was a great tour. We’re very impressed with NYU.”

“You’re very welcome,” Kurt replied, standing up and shaking everyone’s hand in turn. Enjoy the rest of your time in New York. Eric, maybe I’ll see you on campus next year!”

“Maybe you will,“ replied Eric.

“Nice to meet you all. If you know how to get to your next destination, I’ll head out.”

"Thanks, we’re fine,” said Eric’s dad.

Kurt pushed through the front door of the coffee shop and checked his phone. 5:45 p.m. It was disappointing but there wasn’t much he could do about it- there just wasn’t enough time to get to Barnes & Noble before Blaine would be leaving. Oh, well. At least Kurt had a fairly good idea of where Blaine spent his Tuesday and Friday afternoons. He would try again next week.

Blaine had just finished checking out a customer, and glanced down at his watch. It was very close to 6:00 p.m. He was somewhat disappointed, because he had taken special care in choosing the outfit he was wearing. But, it didn’t matter. He had still dressed well for all the people he had met or served today, and his co-workers had complemented him, especially on his bow tie with the open book pattern. While he might admit to being a tiny bit discouraged that Kurt had not shown up, he vowed not take it as a personal rejection. They had only met once, and it had been so brief. He reminded himself he really wasn’t interested in a romantic relationship right now. It was Friday, the weekend was here, and it was going to be glorious to sleep in, snuggled in his own bed instead of having some Border Patrol agent shine a flashlight in his face at 2:00 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> [ CUNY Citizenship Now ](http://www.cuny.edu/about/resources/citizenship.html) was founded in 1997. it’s staffed by attorneys and paralegal professionals, and provides free immigration law services in New York City to those seeking US permanent residency and citizenship. Beginning in 2012, when DACA was created through Executive action, CUNY Citizenship Now expanded their outreach to include workshops and application assistance for those seeking DACA benefits. 
> 
> [ The NYU Law School Immigrant Rights Clinic (IRC) ](http://www.law.nyu.edu/immigrantrightsclinic) works on a limited number of cases and projects each year, but does not provide immigration advice to individuals. 
> 
> Professor Jamieson gave Blaine three reports to read. Two of these reports were mentioned by Sara in Chapter Two, and the links were provided at the end of that chapter, but I’m providing them again, with the third report added: 
> 
> The first two reports contain frightening anecdotes from individuals who were stopped by the U.S. Border Patrol in Western New York.
> 
> [ Justice Derailed ](http://www.nyclu.org/files/publications/NYCLU_justicederailedweb_0.pdf)
> 
> [ Uncovering the US Border Patrol ](http://familiesforfreedom.org/sites/default/files/resources/Uncovering%20USBP-FFF%20Report%202013.pdf)
> 
> [ Immigration System Fails to Serve Justice ](http://www.immigrationpolicy.org/special-reports/two-systems-justice-how-immigration-system-falls-short-american-ideals-justice) (from the American Immigration Council)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> A brief explanation about the posting schedule: Originally, the plan was to post new chapters three times a week until done. That turned out to be a bit too ambitious, because each chapter needs formatting and final editing prior to posting (twenty five are done), and at the same time, I’m finishing the remaining four chapters, which are already outlined. That’s why I’m switching to a new schedule of one chapter every four days.
> 
>  **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Photo](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Monday, September 8, 2014_

Blaine checked his phone as he walked to his next class. There was a text from Sara.

**9:07 a.m. from Sara: Have date and time for DREAM meeting. Thurs, Oct 16 7:00 p.m. Lecture Hall, Kimmel Center NYU. Keep me in the loop re planning.**

**9:40 a.m. from Blaine: Great news! Thanks so much. Will keep you posted.**

Blaine then sent a text to Alfonso.

**9:43 a.m. from Blaine: Got date and time for DREAM meeting. Thurs, Oct 16 7:00 p.m. Lecture Hall, Kimmel Center NYU. Can you get Exec Board together this week?**

Blaine heard from Alfonso in the early afternoon.

 **1:18 p.m. from Alfonso: Glad it’s been set up. Exec Board Meeting This Thurs, Sept 11 1:00 p.m. I’ll send email.**

*****

_Thursday, September 11, 2014_

Blaine was rushing to the DREAM Team Executive Board meeting when he caught up with Alfonso, who was heading in the same direction. “Hey," said Blaine. “Thanks for getting everyone together.” 

“Sure,” Alfonso replied. “How are you doing?”

“Better. Working through things.”

  


  
  
Newman Vertical Campus Building – Baruch College  
Photo Source: [ Yahoo Photos](https://search.yahoo.com/yhs/search?p=newman+vertical+campus+baruch+college+photo&ei=UTF-8&hspart=mozilla&hsimp=yhs-001)  


They entered the Newman Vertical Campus Building and walked across the lobby to the elevators. Alfonso turned to Blaine. “If the professor is going to speak about travel issues at the meeting, how do you feel about telling the people there about your experience on the bus?”

The color drained from Blaine’s face. “I, I don’t think I can do that. I’m not comfortable talking about it publicly.”

Alfonso nodded in sympathy. “I understand. I just wanted to check with you. I was thinking that it would be a compelling way to make the information real for the audience.”

“Maybe,” said Blaine. “But I’m not sure I want to put myself out there like that.”

“Could one of us tell the story, without mentioning your name?” Alfonso asked. 

“I don’t know.” Even the thought of hearing the story told by someone else made Blaine’s stomach clench.

“I just think people need to know what happened to you, to prevent it from happening to anyone else.”

The elevator doors opened onto the tenth floor, and Alfonso and Blaine headed to the meeting room. The door was open, and most of the other Executive Board members were already inside. Blaine put his messenger bag on the table, took out his iPad, and sat down at the conference table.

“Hey guys,” said Alfonso, as he pulled out a chair. “I know we all have other places to be so let’s get started. Blaine recently met with Professor Jamieson from NYU Law School, who runs the Immigrant Rights Clinic there. DACA work authorization cards issued two years ago are coming up for renewal, and Homeland Security has announced the procedures. People need to know they have to renew. Citizenship Now will probably offer everyone application assistance, but the professor wants the DREAM Teams to help spread the word, to get the DACA-mented students thinking about renewal. Blaine was able to secure Professor Jamieson’s support for a meeting with the Manhattan DREAM Teams to discuss DACA and also travel issues.”

“What travel issues?” asked Meng, the DREAM Team’s VP. Alfonso looked at Blaine to see if he wanted to answer the question. Blaine took a deep breath before speaking. He knew everyone on the Executive Board really well, and they had all shared with each other their stories of how they came to be in the U.S. This didn’t need to stay a secret from them. After all, his mom, Marco, Tina, Sara and Professor Jamieson already knew the full story. He could give his friends on the DREAM Team a condensed version. Telling six people in a small meeting room who had known him for over a year was a lot different than speaking to a sea of strangers in an auditorium at a school other than his own. He decided to stick with what he had already told Alfonso.

When Blaine finished speaking, Meng reached over to touch his arm, her voice heavy with emotion. “That is awful. I can’t imagine something like this happening to you. I’m so glad you’re okay. God!”

Blaine put his other hand over Meng’s and gave it a brief squeeze. “I’m better than I was two weeks ago. But Professor Jamieson gave me a lot of information I had never heard before. It sounds like traveling to the Rochester – Buffalo area by bus or train is very risky without the right kinds of documents, but according to the Professor, we should have documentation with us whenever we travel.”

“I just never thought it was needed if we were staying within the U.S.” said Meng.

“Me, too, and look what happened,” said Blaine.

“So what else should be on the agenda for this meeting?” asked Stefano, the treasurer. “Alfonso’s email gave us the date, time and place. Is it at NYU because that’s the professor’s home campus?”

“Yeah,” said Blaine. “Professor Jamieson asked if we would help publicize it here at Baruch, and help spread the word to the other schools. They’ll take care of publicizing it at NYU.”

“We should really try to have a good turnout of Baruch DREAMers and allies,” said Alfonso. “I’d also like to see one of the DREAM Team presidents speak about where things stand with federal Immigration Reform legislation, and to beat the drum for solidarity among the various schools’ DREAM Teams. Maybe someone could talk about our affiliation with the NYS Youth Leadership Council. I would really like to get ahold of their banner and have it displayed at the meeting.”

“Why can’t that be you?” asked Blaine. “Because we’re on NYU turf,” replied Alfonso with a shrug. “But I know the President of the NYU DREAM Team. I’m going to ask him what he wants to do. I’ll contact the other DREAM Team Presidents, get them to do publicity on their campuses and talk about what else we might want to do with the program.”

“What are the other schools in Manhattan with DREAM Teams we need to contact?” asked Meng.

“Besides Baruch and NYU,” said Alfonso, “there’s City College, Fordham, Hunter College and the New School. Blaine, would you work with the rest of the Executive Board to get whatever help you need with publicity here?”

“Sure,” replied Blaine. “No worries.”

“Guys, I’ve got to run,” said Alfonso. “We can meet again if we need to, but otherwise, let’s text and email each other, ok? I’ll keep you all in the loop.”

Alfonso headed out the door, but Meng, Stefano and the other Executive Board members gathered around Blaine, who was putting his iPad back in his messenger bag. Each one reached out to him, expressing their concern. Blaine hugged each of them, assuring his friends that yes, it had been scary, but he was dealing with it.

***** 

_Saturday, September 13, 2014_

Blaine was at home, working on an assignment, when his phone buzzed with a text message from Alfonso.

**3:08 p.m. from Alfonso: Got a minute to call me?**

Blaine skimmed his contacts and pressed Alfonso’s name. He picked up on the first ring.

“Hey, Blaine. Guess this is a good time, then.”

“Hey. What’s up?”

“I’ve been speaking to Roberto. He’s the President of the DREAM Team at NYU. Really nice guy. He’s agreed to speak about advocacy and solidarity as part of his welcome to the audience. We’re still kicking around who might give an update on Immigration Reform legislation, because neither of us feel qualified to do that. He asked me for detail about the travel issues. Without mentioning your name, I told him a Baruch DREAMER had been taken off a bus in Rochester earlier this month and gave him the details you had given us. Roberto asked if I could talk to the person who had this happen and see if they would tell their story at the meeting. He thought it would really have an impact. I told him I already had, and that the person was reluctant. Blaine, I understand why, but Roberto’s right. It would have a huge impact. No one’s going to force you to do something you don’t want to do, but could you think about it a bit more? You know how much you’re liked and respected by Baruch’s DREAM Team, and a lot of other people, really. We would all have your back.”

Blaine frowned. His feelings about this had not changed in two days, and honestly, he didn’t like Alfonso pushing him. “Look, I understand it’s important. That’s why Professor Jamieson is going to talk about it. But what happened to me? It really messed me up. I don’t know if I’ll still feel this way next month, but I never say yes to something unless I’m 100% okay about it. So I really need you to respect that, and give me some space.” Blaine decided that “give me some space” was a lot more polite than saying “back off!”

“Okay. I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone.”

***** 

_Friday, September 26, 2014_

Blaine was feeling unsettled when he arrived at Barnes & Noble for work that afternoon. The request to speak at the DREAM Team meeting about his experience with the Border Patrol continued to gnaw at him, even though nearly two weeks had gone by since Alfonso’s phone call. He felt torn. If the meeting was at Baruch, on familiar ground, he might have felt more comfortable about it. But having it at NYU, where DREAMers from multiple colleges and universities would be present, people who didn’t know him, made him nervous. He wanted the topic discussed, he just didn’t want the focus to be _on him_. But he needed to set those worries aside for now. Luckily, Blaine would see Sam at the store today, and he was an expert at making Blaine laugh and putting him in a good mood. 

There were a lot of customers in the store, and Blaine was asked, along with several other employees, to help staff extra check-out stations on the main floor to keep the lines from getting too long. Once the lines had finally lessened, Blaine was told he could resume his usual work assignment, so he headed back upstairs. 

Sam and Angela were both at the Customer Service Desk when Blaine returned. Angela smiled at him. “Welcome back, stranger!” she said. Blaine smiled back, and Sam grinned at him. “Missed you, little fella,” Sam said affectionately. “I thought we wouldn’t get to hang out at all today!”

“Hey, not my fault,“ said Blaine. “Lots of people are shopping this afternoon.”

Angela looked at them both. “Well, now that Blaine’s back, and it’s slowed down a bit, we’ve received new merchandise, and we need to get it out. I want you both to go to the store room, get the boxes and stock the shelves. Oh, and no trouble-making while doing this. I know how you guys are!”

As if they had rehearsed it, Blaine and Sam simultaneously brought their right hand to their chest, gasped, and said “Angela!” 

“I am shocked and dismayed by your lack of trust in us,” said Sam. Blaine stuck his lower lip out and pouted. Angela started laughing. “All right, enough you two! Go get those boxes!!” Sam and Blaine were quite proud of themselves for their little impromptu performance, so they high-fived each other and headed for the store room.

After they loaded three large and heavy boxes onto a hand truck, Sam held the store room door open for Blaine while he pushed the hand truck out the door and set it against the wall opposite the aisle.

“So what’s up?” asked Sam, as they both stood by the hand truck. “Is something bugging you? It’s like the last few times I’ve seen you here, you’ve been wrapped up inside your head when no one’s talking to you. There hasn’t been a quiet time to ask you about it until now.”

Blaine paused before answering. Sam was his buddy, but he had never shared with Sam any information about his immigration status, although Sam knew he was originally from the Philippines. There was no reason his friend needed to know more than that. 

Sam sensed Blaine’s hesitation. “Hey. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. I won’t be mad or anything.”

“Well, it’s kind of involved, but really, I just need to work a few things out in my head. Nothing to do with work. Actually, work is a great distraction.”

“Well, then let me distract you some more,” Sam said, trying to get Blaine to smile. “I think we need to have some fun with Angela. She was worried about us making trouble. Let's not disappoint her! Do you know ‘Troublemaker’ by Olly Murs?" Blaine grinned and nodded. "We can rehearse in the store room," Sam continued. "I think Angela needs to hear a verse or two. We’ll just make sure the floor isn’t busy when we do it.” Blaine started to laugh, and Sam joined in. It just wasn’t possible to feel gloomy when Sam was around. Sam put his arm around Blaine’s shoulders, turned them both back towards the store room door, and pushed the door open. Still laughing, Blaine said “Sam, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” as the door swung shut behind them.

***** 

It was close to 5:00 p.m. as Kurt walked to his apartment. He could see the sign for Barnes & Noble Booksellers across Union Square. It had been two weeks since the last time he had been to the store, because his classes and admission tours had kept him downtown until at least 6:00 p.m. every weekday. _Should I take a chance and see if Blaine is around? Why not?_ He checked his reflection in the glass entry door just before he pushed it open, making sure every hair on his head was in place. Kurt followed what to him now seemed like a well-trodden path to the escalators and the third floor. He didn’t see Blaine as he glanced quickly around the aisles in the front section, and as he walked towards the center of the floor and the customer service desk, only Angela was there, looking at something on one of the computer screens. 

_I wonder if he’s even on this floor today_ , Kurt thought to himself, but decided to check the aisles in the rear section, which he couldn’t see from where he stood. He walked by the customer service desk as quickly as he could, not wanting to draw Angela’s attention, but she spotted him anyway. “Nice to see you again,” Angela said with an amused smile. “Blaine should be around. He and Sam needed to get some stock from the store room.”

“Thank you,” Kurt replied and returned the smile while he kept walking.

Kurt headed down an aisle to the right of the service desk, and stopped when he reached the end cap. He could hear two male voices laughing several aisles over, near the wall. He walked toward the sound, turned, and saw Sam, his arm around Blaine’s shoulders, both with their backs to him, push through a swinging door that had a sign which read “Employees Only.” Still laughing, Blaine said “Sam, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” as the door swung shut behind them. 

Kurt stood very still, his mouth hanging open slightly. He took a few steps back and turned into a side aisle so if the swinging door opened again, he would not be seen. He looked around quickly and saw there was no one nearby. _What the hell kind of fantasy have I built up in my head? Clearly Blaine and that guy Sam are in a relationship_. Kurt tried to sort through his emotions. He felt embarrassed for witnessing Sam and Blaine doing something that was meant to be private. Also, he was angry, because he felt used. Why had Angela been so encouraging if she knew Blaine was involved with someone? It just made no sense. Kurt was not fond of PDAs and this was a perfect example of the reason why. Well, that and the fact one of the two guys engaged in the PDA was someone he thought he might like to get to know better. He had so misread the situation with Blaine. _Shit. Time to get out of here, head home, and eat ice cream_.

Kurt turned on his heel and moved swiftly back up the aisle to the front of the store and the down escalator, breezing by the service desk in the process. Angela looked up in time to see Kurt’s back as he headed past her. She looked behind him for Blaine, but he was nowhere to be seen. _Well, that’s strange. I don’t think even three minutes have passed since I spoke to him. Did he and Blaine even get to talk?_ Angela shook her head and went back to the computer. There was only so much she could do.

***** 

A few minutes later, Sam and Blaine, with big grins on their faces, walked up to the Service Desk and stood in front of Angela, looking at her until she glanced up at them from the computer screen. The floor was nearly empty of customers. 

“Angela,” Blaine began. “Since you were worried about Sam and me getting into trouble, this song’s for you.” They launched into a rousing rendition of the first few verses of “Troublemaker,” complete with some rudimentary choreography.  
[ Troublemaker Video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9lL0uCjQ7s)

A small crowd of customers gathered as they continued to sing. There were cheers and applause when Sam and Blaine finished. Both grinned and bowed. Angela tried to look annoyed, but they were so cute she just shook her head and started laughing. “Boys,” she said, “what am I going to do with you? Stop being so adorable and finish getting the stock out.”

As they turned away, Angela thought of something. “Blaine,” she said. “I saw that guy you like come past the desk a few minutes ago. He was looking for you. I told him you were on the floor, getting stock from the store room. Did he find you?”

“What guy?” asked Blaine.

“Yeah, what guy?” repeated Sam, suddenly interested. “Since when do you have a boyfriend?”

“Sam, I don’t have a boyfriend.” Blaine looked a bit perturbed. “Angela, you’re getting me into trouble here. Who came by?”

“The guy who you helped with Vogue a couple of weeks ago. The one I emailed you about.”

“Kurt? Kurt was here?”

“Yes. Maybe ten minutes ago. What, you didn’t see him? I said hi to him when he came on the floor, and saw him walk towards the back, but then just a few minutes later, I saw him come through here, and he was walking really fast. Took the escalator down and he was gone.”

Blaine bit his lip. Damn. Kurt had been in the store, looking for _him_ from the way things sounded, and Blaine had never seen him. Just his luck! “Maybe that was when Sam and I were inside the store room the second time. I just wish I hadn’t missed him.”

“Too bad,” Angela said kindly. “I hope he comes back again.”

“Yeah,” said Blaine. “Me, too.”

***** 

Kurt stormed into his apartment and tossed his keys in the dish near the door. Thankfully, Santana wasn’t home. He was not up to dealing with her right now. He just wanted to get changed into something very comfortable, grab a quart of ice cream and a spoon, and plop on the sofa to watch whatever reality TV show he could find. Kurt was so _done_.

Kurt’s phone buzzed while he was changing out of his clothes in his bedroom. He looked down and saw it was a text from Elliott.

**6:02 p.m. from Elliott: Near Union Square. Got some free time. Want to hang out?**

Kurt smiled despite himself. He wouldn’t have to wallow in ice cream and reality TV by himself. He could share both with Elliott, and his snark would have an appreciative audience. Plus, maybe Elliott could help deconstruct the weirdness at Barnes & Noble for him. Kurt eagerly tapped his phone.

**6:04 p.m. from Kurt: Perfect timing. Life is weird. Requires ice cream and reality TV. I’m home. Would love company.**

Elliott’s reply came quickly.

**6:05 p.m. from Elliott: Be there soon.**

Ten minutes later, Kurt heard a knock at his door. He opened it to let Elliott enter. Kurt admired Elliott as he walked in, his hair styled high on his head in a manner similar to Kurt’s, only fuller and more punk, and dressed in tight jeans and a black v neck sweater. Elliott was one of Kurt’s closest friends at NYU. They had met early on, during freshman orientation week. Elliott was in the Tisch performing arts program with Kurt, and was in a relationship with Matt, who was a graduate student. 

“I am so glad you’re here!” Kurt said. “I am desperate for a sane person right now.”

“Really? So what’s been driving you crazy?”

“More like who,” said Kurt. ”But I don’t want to say another word without ice cream. It’s too weird. Does chocolate chip cookie dough work for you?”

“Mmm. Sounds _divine_.”

Kurt took the ice cream out of the freezer, served it in two bowls and carried both to the sofa, handing one to Elliott. Kurt tucked one foot underneath him, and turned to his friend, who did the same thing, each taking up a corner of the sofa.

“Okay,” Kurt began. “There isn’t much to tell, but it’s just so strange, and I need someone to explain it to me.”

“Okay. You and your ice cream have my full attention.”

“So, three weeks ago I stopped by Barnes & Noble around the corner, looking for the new issue of _Vogue_.”

“How very fashionable of you,” Elliott replied with a smirk.

“Shut up and just listen,” said Kurt, pointing his spoon at Elliott.

“Like I said, I was looking for the new issue of _Vogue_. So I was up on the third floor in the magazine section, because you know they have no problem with people reading the magazines without buying them. The new issue wasn’t out, so I read _GQ_ instead. Then one of the store employees came down the aisle, pushing a cart loaded with magazines and putting them on the shelves. Elliott, he was _stunning_. I mean really. So, to start a conversation, I asked him if he had the new _Vogue_. He did, and gave it to me. I flirted with him about Vivienne Westwood, and I swear he flirted right back, but all we got to do was exchange first names before his boss showed up and took him back to the customer service desk with her, because it had gotten busy.”

“Uh, Kurt? Nothing seems weird yet. It all sounds very rom-com to me. Is he actually gay?”

“There was definitely potential, but we didn’t confirm it. But, just stay with me on this. The weird comes next.”

“Allrighty then.”

“So I decided to hang around a bit to see if he’d come back, his first name is Blaine, by the way, but the floor was busy with customers so after a while, I had to leave. I went back two days later. I didn’t see him. But his boss recognized me, came up to me, and asked “Are you looking for anything?” Kurt gave Elliott a very meaningful look.

“What?” said Elliott. “You think that’s weird?”

“Yes, I do! Wouldn’t most store employees ask ‘Can I help you with something?’ rather than ‘are you looking for anything?’”

Elliott rolled his eyes. “Kurt, you’re killing me here. Don’t ask me to deconstruct sentences for you!”

“Well, I thought the way she said it was strange. So I asked about Blaine, but tried to keep it subtle. I mentioned he and I had discussed an article about Vivienne Westwood designs and I wanted to ask him about it. “That’s what passes for subtle with you?” “Don’t judge. Anyway, she then told me he wasn’t working that day, but if I came back the next day between 2 and 6, I’d likely find him.”

“Wow! I like her style!”

“Exactly! Wouldn’t you take that to mean she’s trying to pair him up?”

“Possibly,” Elliott mused. “Possibly.”

“So I planned to return the next afternoon, but I got a text from the NYU Ambassadors office, and they needed me for back to back tours, so I never got there.”

“Are you SURE this isn’t a rom-com?”

“Would you stop? So today, on my way back from classes, I had some time, I knew his schedule thanks to his boss, and at around 5:00 p.m., I went into the store, but I didn’t see him on the floor. But, his boss saw me, and said if I was looking for Blaine, he was bringing books out of the store room with another guy who worked there. I think his name is Sam. So I looked around, didn’t see him in the front section, and decided to walk towards the back, thinking I might find him there. I heard two guys laughing, followed the sound, and turned to see the Sam guy with his arm around Blaine’s shoulder, and Blaine saying “what would I do without you?” Kurt stabbed the ice cream with his spoon, and shoved an impressive amount of chocolate chip cookie dough into his mouth.

“Damn!” said Elliott, impressed. “Seriously?”

“Yes! So I’m standing there, feeling like a total idiot. A very confused total idiot. I mean, they’re obviously in a relationship, so why would his boss encourage me to see him, twice, and why would he flirt with me that first time I met him?”

“Yeah, either they’re seeing each other or else they are _really_ good friends. But wait, what happened next? Did he see you?”

“No, their backs were to me. I got out of there pretty fast. I mean, all I wanted to _do_ was get out of there as quickly as possible. I don’t even think his boss saw me leave. And, here I am.”

“Okay, I give you the weird. But from what you say, you barely spent five minutes talking to this guy the first time you saw him, and other than that, there’s been no contact between the two of you.”

“Correct.”

Elliott pointed at Kurt with his spoon. “So why get so upset over such a brief encounter?”

“I know! It’s not like there’s some kind of emotional commitment or anything. I guess it’s because I feel like I’ve been played, and Kurt Hummel is no one’s fool.”

“Do you really think that lady would do that to you? I thought you said she seemed nice.”

“I don’t know. It just doesn’t make any sense.”

“Here’s a crazy suggestion. Why don’t you try talking to Blaine?”

“And risk humiliation?” Seriously, was this really worth the energy? Now that Elliott was here and he had vented to him and eaten ice cream, wasn’t that enough? Why get worked up over someone he had spoken to just once, and only briefly.

“I think I’d better just let it go. I guess I may end up going to my grave, never knowing what was going through that boss’s mind.”

“Yeah. One of life’s mysteries.”

Kurt batted his eyelashes at Elliott in a very exaggerated fashion. “Oh, Elliott, ‘what _would_ I do without you?’ ” They both laughed. “So much drama,” said Elliott fondly. 

***** 

_Monday, September 28, 2014_

Blaine and Tina walked into their morning business class together. Before Blaine could even get settled, Tina launched into a barrage of questions about the upcoming DREAMers meeting at NYU. Blaine knew Tina had been talking to Sara about it, and was grateful to both of them for their support, even if he didn’t feel like talking about it every time he and Tina were together.

“So, are you getting excited about the DREAMers meeting coming up?” Tina began. “The publicity looks great!”

“Thanks, T. The entire Executive Board has been working really hard at it.”

“Well, you know I plan to be there, and of course, Sara will, too.”

“That’s great. I think you’ll learn a lot.”

“Will you be on stage with Alfonso? Or is that just for the presidents from each school?”

“Alfonso wants me to sit there with him, because I kind of helped get the ball rolling.”

“‘Kind of helped?’ Blaine, if it weren’t for you, the meeting wouldn't be happening!”

“Yeah, well, it’s creating something of a dilemma for me.” _To say the least_ , Blaine thought to himself.

“What sort of dilemma?”

Blaine hadn’t really wanted to get into this with Tina, but maybe she could help him sort out his thoughts. “Alfonso and the guy who's president of the NYU DREAM Team both want me to talk about what happened in Rochester as part of the program. They think it will be compelling and make the audience really understand the importance of what Professor Jamieson will say.”

“And how do you feel about it?”

Blaine took a breath. There was no reason why he couldn’t be honest with Tina. “Really ambivalent. At first, my reaction was ‘no way.’ I feel very uncomfortable talking about it in a public forum in front of people who don’t know me.”

“And who you don’t know,” added Tina.

“Yeah. The whole experience was so painful, and so frightening. I understand why others may need to hear about it, so they can understand why it’s so important that they know what to do to prevent it from happening to them, but…”

“But it’s kind of like outing yourself?” Tina said softly, reaching for his hand.

“I just don’t know if I want to tell the world about my immigration status. It feels risky.” 

At that moment, the professor entered the room, and began to address the class. Tina squeezed Blaine’s hand, smiled at him, and opened her iPad. “Later,” she whispered.

***** 

_Sunday, October 12, 2014_

Kurt unlocked the front door of his apartment and walked over to the kitchen, dropping a brown paper bag on the small counter. He loved weekends. He had just come back from his weekly yoga class, and had picked up some bagels at the bakery off Union Square to go with the omelets he planned to make for Sunday brunch. They smelled wonderful, and were still warm. He could hear Santana in the shower. He guessed that Dani was either in the shower with her or in her bedroom. He was going to prepare brunch for the three of them, but he knew Santana was mad at him for not going out with her and Dani last night to the new club they had found, and he really wasn’t looking forward to her usual snarky putdowns. He hoped she would see the brunch as kind of a peace offering. He heard the water turn off.

“Hey Santana,” he called out. “I’m back! I’m making brunch for us.”

“Damn right, Hummel,” Santana shouted back from the bathroom. “But if you think this is going to somehow make me forget about you standing us up last night, forget it.” Santana opened the door and headed into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

“Well, I tried,” Kurt mumbled to himself.

Several minutes later, Santana and Dani came out of the bedroom. Kurt was setting the table. 

“It smells really good,” Dani said with a smile. 

Kurt looked up and smiled back. “Thank you.” He really liked Dani. She had none of Santana’s snark, but she could definitely hold her own when she needed to. With her job as well as school, Dani usually stayed at her own place during the week and hung out with them on the weekends. Kurt liked having her around. She was the counter-balance to Santana on those occasions when things got ugly. Much to the surprise of their high school friends, Santana and Kurt had decided to room together this year, after spending their freshman year at NYU living separately in the first year residence halls. They were good roommates, even if not always the best of friends. Santana liked a neat apartment, and neatness was one of Kurt’s strong suits. Plus, he thought Santana liked that he respected her privacy, even if the same couldn’t always be said about her.

“So you owe me,” Santana said to Kurt, in between bites of her bagel and omelet. Dani smiled.

“I was hoping this lovely brunch cleared any debt,” Kurt replied, passing a fruit salad he had prepared earlier, in which he had thoughtfully included raspberries and blueberries purchased at the Union Square Greenmarket, despite the fact they were ridiculously overpriced this time of year.

“Well, you missed some gorgeous looking guys at the club last night, any one of whom would have been happy to grind against you on the dance floor and then continue the favor in the men’s room…”

“Gross, Santana! That’s not my thing at all.” Kurt interrupted.

“Well, it should be. Ever since you came back to school, you’ve just been moping around the apartment.” 

“I do not mope! I am not a moper!! I am just fine!”

“Well, whatever. But since you wouldn’t come out with Dani and me to the club, you now have to come with me to something else. Don’t give me that face. This is actually educational. Trust me!”

“God, Santana,” Kurt said as he rolled his eyes. “Never trust someone who says ‘trust me.’”

Santana chose to ignore that comment. “Well, here’s the deal. There’s a guest speaker on undocumented students on Thursday night at the Kimmel Center. Read all about it.”

Kurt took the flyer Santana handed to him. It read:

“What does DACA-mented mean?" Kurt asked. "How is that different from Undocumented?” 

“Hold on. I want to make sure I say this right.” Santana stood up and grabbed a notebook from a side table, and pulled out a piece of paper with information printed on it. She began to read. “The term ‘undocumented immigrant’ refers to foreign nationals residing in the U.S. without legal immigration status. It includes persons who entered the U.S. without inspection and proper permission from the U.S. government, and those who entered with a legal status that is no longer valid.” Santana looked up at Kurt. “Okay so far?” Kurt nodded. Santana continued to read from the paper in front of her.

“DACA stands for Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals. It is a program established by the Executive branch of the US government that took effect on June 15, 2012. It allows eligible undocumented youth to defer any removal action (deportation) for a period of two years, subject to renewal. They are also eligible for work authorization. Deferred action does not provide a lawful status. Successful applicants are then eligible to apply for a Social Security Number and in most states, a driver’s license.”

Kurt shrugged and shook his head. None of this applied to him. “But why would I want to go to this thing?” 

“Because you still owe me, and you might learn something new.”

“Santana, I’m gay. You’re a lesbian. We both know all about how it feels to be part of a marginalized population. Do I really need to hear more lectures on that topic?”

“I’m talking about civil rights here,” Santana replied. “Gay rights and immigrant rights are the two big civil rights issues for this century. Gays aren’t the only population still disenfranchised! So don’t be a hypocrite. You should get smart about this. Isn’t that why you’re in college, to broaden your horizons and shit like that?”

Not waiting for Kurt’s answer, Santana flipped through her notebook a second time. “I knew I had written this down,” she said as she turned the pages. “Ah, got it! ‘An estimated 1.8 million immigrant youth in more than 30 states cannot attend college, and those that can are ineligible for any federal and most states’ financial assistance. A large number have lived in the United States for most of their lives.’ You can’t think this is okay – how is it fair to these kids? They didn’t choose to come here, and now they’re just stuck.” 

Dani smiled proudly at Santana, squeezed her hand and said “You go, girl!”

Kurt knew after all this time that he shouldn’t be surprised Santana was interested in more than just high heels and snark, but even he sometimes failed to give her the credit she was due for being passionate about important political and social issues. “Well, I didn’t know that,” he said. “But if Mercedes was here, she would be all over you for implying that civil rights for blacks is no longer an issue for this century.” 

“Okay, I’ll give you that…but the speaker is supposed to be very good. My Participatory Government class professor is giving us extra credit to attend and write an essay paper about it, and there’s bonus points if we bring another NYU student with us who is not in the class. Now I know for a fact you don’t have anything that evening. Therefore, you are my bonus points for that meeting.” 

Kurt sighed. It did sound sort of interesting, and if he said no, he would probably have to say yes to something a lot worse down the road. “So when is this thing?”

“Thursday night, 7:00 p.m., in the Lecture Hall. We can meet at the Kimmel Center and go in together. I have to sign you in with me to get the bonus points.”

“Okay, you talked me into it. I don’t always get to see you so passionate about something.”

“I’m just full of surprises.” Dani bit her lip and grinned at Santana, who slyly grinned right back, before turning again to Kurt. “Some things are worth fighting for. Anyone who got out of Lima Heights Adjacent knows that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> New chapters will be posted every four days until done.
> 
> **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Photo](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Sunday, October 12, 2014 (continued)_

After brunch, Kurt headed over to Bobst Library for a few hours to work on a theatre history assignment that required the use of the archives. On his way back to his apartment, he remembered he wanted to purchase some greeting cards. Kurt never sent e-greetings, and liked to spend his time picking out the perfect card for each person and each occasion. He knew Barnes & Noble had a nice selection. _Damn, do I really want to go in there? Well, it’s been three weeks, it’s a big store, and I’ll only be on the main floor. Surely I can manage to make a minor purchase and leave without running into Blaine or his over eager boss, who are two floors above anyway. Plus, he might not even be working today. This is silly. There’s no need for drama with someone I actually don’t even know beyond his first name. It’s not like he’s my ex or something._

Kurt entered the store and walked directly to the first floor card displays. After fifteen minutes of careful consideration, he had his three cards in hand and headed to the checkout line, which had enough people in it to curve around itself. He entered the long line and noticed there were quite a few checkout stations available. Hopefully, it wouldn’t take too long to complete his purchase and leave. 

  
  
Barnes & Noble Union Square Main Floor Check Out  
Photo Source: The Author

As the line moved up and Kurt reached the final turn, he now had a full view of the checkout stations and the employees staffing them. He froze when he saw Blaine working at one of the stations towards the far end. _Shit! I can’t believe he’s working down here. Well, the odds are when I get to the front of the line, someone else’s station will be open, not his. Fingers crossed, and hopefully he won’t see me. I can’t get off the line now without calling attention to myself, there’s way too many people in front of me and behind me._

As luck would have it, when Kurt reached the front of the line, Blaine’s station was the next one available, and he was directed to go to it. Kurt did not make eye contact as he pushed the greeting cards onto the counter and kept his head down, choosing to focus instead on his wallet. _Shit. This is not going to end well._

Then Kurt heard Blaine’s voice. “Kurt, is that you?”

Kurt sighed inwardly. At this point, he just wanted to complete the transaction and get out of there. He looked up quickly, pursed his lips together in a frown, and said “yes?” in an even tone, but with a question in his voice.

“It’s great to see you again,” said Blaine cheerfully. “Angela had mentioned you had been upstairs a couple of times a few weeks ago. I’m really sorry I missed you. Next month’s _Vogue_ is in if you’re interested.”

“Actually, I’m not,” said Kurt coldly. “I’ll just take my change, thank you.”

“Oh,” said Blaine, and Kurt was surprised to see a flash of hurt cross Blaine’s face. _No_ , he told himself fiercely. _You are not going to try to figure out what this means. You’re done with the weird._

Just then, a store employee walked behind the checkout stations, came up to Blaine and said, “You can close out after this customer, and take your break before you go back upstairs.”

Blaine handed Kurt his change and his purchase, took what sounded like a deep breath, and said “Kurt, may I ask you to wait just a minute while I finish up?” Kurt was in the process of putting his change away. He forced himself to stay still and listen, despite the fact he felt like running out of there. Blaine took another deep breath. “I just want to ask you something, I promise it’ll be quick.” 

Kurt looked around, looked down at the ground, looked just about everywhere except at Blaine’s face. He really, _really_ wanted to get away from Blaine, like five minutes ago. As he put his cards inside his messenger bag, he happened to look up. Blaine had an almost beseeching expression in his eyes, and Kurt felt himself cave. _Damn those eyes!_ “Okay,” Kurt said, not giving away any emotion. 

“Thank you,” Blaine said quietly. “I just have to close this out. Can I meet you over there, near the elevator?” Kurt turned his head and saw the elevator along the far wall. He turned back to Blaine, shrugged his shoulders, said “okay” again and started walking, shoving his hands into his pockets to stop them from trembling. _This is ridiculous_ , Kurt thought. _Why am I feeling this way?_ By the time Blaine joined him by the elevator, Kurt was leaning against the wall, scrolling through his phone, trying to be casual. Kurt looked up as Blaine approached and said coolly, “You had something to ask me?”

“Yes,” Blaine said nervously. “Have I done something to offend you? Are you angry with me?”

Well, _that_ was being direct. “Blaine, I don’t even know you, really,” said Kurt. “We only spoke one time, about _Vogue_. Why would you think I was angry?”

“Exactly! We only spoke one time.” Blaine’s voice was quiet, but he sounded upset. “That’s why I was so surprised just now by how you were in the checkout line. I honestly don’t have a clue what I might have done. But I’d like to know so I can apologize. I know I don’t have any right to ask, but I would be grateful if you would tell me.”

Kurt took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure why he was even having this conversation, but it was also true he had wondered why Blaine’s boss had said what she did to him, when she had to know Blaine was in a relationship. This would probably be his only chance to get the answer, and then he could be on his way. Kurt looked at Blaine. 

“I’m going to answer by asking YOU a question. Why did your boss seem so interested in my knowing when and where to find you when you have a boyfriend?”

“A boyfriend?” Blaine asked in confusion. “Um, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Kurt’s stomach was in knots, but he had to press on. “Oh, come on Blaine, I saw Sam put his arm around you. I heard you say to him ‘what would I do without you?’ “

“Sam’s my friend, but he’s not my boyfriend.” Kurt felt his eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. “No, it’s true! Actually, he’s straight and has a girlfriend. Wait a minute! Was this the day Angela told me she had seen you on the floor but I didn’t get to talk to you? When Sam and I were bringing books out of the store room?”

“Yes,” said Kurt, suddenly no longer eager to leave just yet. Not without hearing what else Blaine might have to say.

“I had a lot on my mind that day, and Sam came up with this idea for us to sing a duet to Angela. We both laughed over it, and then I said what I did as a way of thanking him, because it did make me feel better. But that was three weeks ago. Is that why you never came back until now?”

Kurt shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He really had done an A+ job of misinterpreting what he had seen, but he doubted anyone else would have read it differently.

“Well, to be honest, I was more annoyed at your boss than anything else, because I couldn’t understand why she would mess with me like that given what I had seen. But wait a minute. Did you say you sang a duet?”

“Yeah,” Blaine replied with a smile. “I used to sing with a group in high school.”

“I sang in my high school’s show choir.” Kurt smiled weakly at Blaine, and Blaine smiled back, even bigger than before.

“I’m really glad we cleared this up,” said Blaine, relief evident in his voice. “I’m sorry I gave you the wrong impression. It’s true that I like to give hugs, and Sam’s kind of the same way. I can see how that can be misinterpreted.”

“Well, I’m all for second chances,” said Kurt, trying desperately to keep up with his emotions. “So, how about a do-over?” Kurt extended his hand to Blaine. “Hi, I’m Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you.”

Blaine grinned, and extended his hand in turn. “And I’m Blaine Anderson. It’s nice to meet you too, Kurt.”

“So what’s next?” asked Kurt, hoping he was finally reading the signs right. “Your break is probably ending soon.”

“Would you like to get together for coffee sometime?” asked Blaine. “Get to have a conversation that lasts longer than two minutes?”

“I’d love that,” said Kurt, feeling the color rising in his cheeks. “We can continue our mutual admiration for Vivienne Westwood designs, and talk more about music. Today’s Sunday. This week?”

Blaine hesitated for a moment. “I have something I’m involved with on Thursday night and I’m kind of focused on it until then, unfortunately. How does next Saturday afternoon sound? 2 p.m.?

Kurt smiled. “Yes, that sounds perfect. Would you give me your phone number in case plans have to change?”

“Of course,” Blaine replied. He pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocked it, and held it out to Kurt. “Put your number in my phone, and I’ll do the same?” Kurt smiled and they traded phones. 

“Do you work here full time?” Kurt asked.

“No, part-time,” Blaine replied. “I go to Baruch.”

“I go to NYU. I live in the Carlyle Court apartments, just around the corner.”

“Do you know ‘Breads Bakery,’ just down the street on 16th?” Blaine asked. 

“Absolutely,” said Kurt. “Nice choice.”

“I know Breads has only a small number of tables, but I can get there a bit before 2 to be sure there’s a place for us to sit. They have the most amazing chocolate babka.” 

“The best,” Kurt nodded. 

Blaine checked his phone for the time. “I really do have to go. I’m so glad we talked. I’ll look forward to seeing you on Saturday.”

“Me, too. 2 p.m. at Breads Bakery. See you soon. Bye, Blaine.”

“Bye Kurt. See you on Saturday.”

Kurt floated out the doors of Barnes & Noble and into the bustle of the crowds in Union Square. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. The last person he thought he had wanted to see was now someone with whom he had a coffee date in six days. Elliott was not going to believe it.

*****

 _Monday, October 13, 2014_

Blaine was heading to lunch with Tina after their 11:00 a.m. class when his phone buzzed with a text.

**12:02 p.m. from Alfonso: Got an update from Roberto at NYU re Thursday. Got a minute to talk? Meet on campus today after 3?**

Blaine sighed quietly. The DREAMers meeting was in three days, and he knew Alfonso needed his answer about whether or not he would speak about his experience with the Border Patrol. 

“It’s Alfonso,” he said in response to a questioning look from Tina.

“Oh! He’ll be so glad to know you’ve made up your mind about speaking.”

**12:04 p.m. from Blaine: Sure. Snack Bar 3:30 p.m.?**

“Okay, I’m good,” said Blaine. “Also, hungry. Let’s get lunch.” Blaine’s phone buzzed again, and he saw Alfonso’s confirmation. He would deal with it later.

***** 

When Blaine entered the snack bar later that afternoon, he found Alfonso sitting at a table by himself, nursing a cup of coffee while looking at his iPad. After getting his own cup, Blaine slid into the chair across from him.

“Hey, man,” said Alfonso, looking up from his iPad. “What’s up?”

“Hey,” replied Blaine with a shrug. “It’s Monday. What can I say?”

“Well, we’re definitely in the home stretch for Thursday’s meeting. The program’s pretty much set. Roberto found someone who works with the Youth Leadership Council to give the update on Immigration Reform legislation. The DREAM Teams from all the Manhattan schools have really rocked the publicity. There should be a good crowd. So,” Alfonso paused, and Blaine knew what was coming. “Have you decided what you want to do?”

Blaine had given it a lot of thought, and had finally made up his mind. “Okay. I’ve decided I am going to talk about what happened to me with the Border Patrol, but in the context of introducing Professor Jamieson. I want my experience to emphasize how important the travel issue is, that people really need to pay attention to it, and understand there are risks to travel, even travel within New York State. It’s going to be hard to do that in front of a large group of people, but I’ve decided it’s important for people to hear about it from me.” 

Alfonso smiled and fist-bumped Blaine. “Wow. That’s great. You’re going to speak! That’s all I could ask for. I’m so glad people are going to get to hear you, instead of you being on the sidelines. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. But I don’t plan to say that much.”

“Still good,” said Alfonso.

*****

  
  
Image Source [ NYS Youth Leadership Council ](https://squareup.com/market/nysylc)

_Thursday, October 16, 2014_

It was one hour before the meeting was scheduled to begin, and the presidents of all the DREAM Teams and the Executive Boards from the sponsoring schools were already in the lecture hall, along with Tina, Sara, and the other NYU law student volunteers from the Immigrant Rights Clinic. The large banner from the New York State Youth Leadership Council, with the words “Undocumented, Unafraid, Unapologetic” had been hung on the wall behind the podium, framed by the purple and white banners of NYU. Nine chairs were set up next to the podium, one each for the six DREAM Team presidents, one for Professor Jamieson, one for Janice Margolis, the speaker from the Youth Leadership Council, and one for Blaine, who had carefully chosen his wardrobe for the occasion. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a sport jacket over a button down shirt and a bow tie with red, white and blue stripes. Blaine sat down in one of the chairs, giving his speech notes a final review.

Tina came up to Blaine, and touched him on the shoulder to get his attention. Blaine looked up and smiled. “Hey T,” he said.

“Hey Blaine,” Tina replied. “I just wanted to wish you luck with your speech. This is so exciting. I’m sure everything will go well.”

“Thanks. I’m kind of nervous, and I know I’ll be even more nervous in front of the audience, but I think this is something I need to do. I just hope people pay attention to it.”

“I’m sure they will,” said Tina. “So tell me what’s going on with your tie. I didn’t think you’d be so patriotic after everything the Border Patrol did to you.”

Blaine grinned. “Ah, you see the irony, then. I’m showing I love my adopted country, even if it doesn’t necessarily love me back.” 

“Hey, little sister.” Both Tina and Blaine turned to see Sara approaching them with a big smile on her face. “It’s good to see you again, Blaine.”

“You, too Sara,” replied Blaine.

“I am really looking forward to this event. I hope you realize what a catalyst you’ve been in making tonight happen. NYU has never hosted a program on Immigrant Rights that involves multiple schools. This is a very big deal. Even Professor Jamieson is excited!”

“Thanks,” said Blaine. “It’s nice to see something positive come from my bad experience. I haven’t seen Professor Jamieson yet. Is he around?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Sara continued. “He’ll be here. I saw him in his office just a little while ago. I know you think your experience was dreadful, and I won’t deny that what you went through was awful, but you made it home. I always believe things happen for a purpose. Maybe that experience was meant to get you here tonight. I heard you’ll be speaking. That’s fantastic!”

“Thanks. I do plan to talk about what happened to me, but it’s still kind of overwhelming.”

“Well, that sounds like a perfectly normal reaction to me,” replied Sara with a smile. “It’s great that you’re here.” Sara turned to rejoin her colleagues.

The Baruch DREAM Team Executive Board, minus Alfonso and Blaine, had decided to sit together in the first row to show solidarity for their two leaders who would be on stage.

“What did Blaine finally decide to do about his speech?” Stefano asked Meng, as the other Executive Board members leaned over to listen. 

“The last I heard,” Meng replied, “he decided to talk about his experience with Border Patrol, and introduce the professor from NYU.”

“Wow! That’s not an easy thing to do. It would be something I would want to forget and put behind me as fast as possible. Props to him!”

“Maybe this is his way of putting it behind him,” said Meng.

Alfonso walked over to where Blaine was sitting on stage, accompanied by another man who Blaine did not know. “Blaine, I’d like you to meet Roberto Flores, who’s President of the NYU Dream Team. Roberto, this is Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine stood up to shake Roberto’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Roberto.”

“Likewise,” Roberto replied. “Thanks for all you did to make tonight happen. Glad to know you’re speaking, too.”

Blaine smiled, but inside his stomach was starting to churn. He so did not want this evening to be about him, but everyone seemed focused on his speech, as if that was the most important part of the night. He really hoped he would do okay, but he couldn’t help but feel a little sick to his stomach thinking about what would be happening in less than an hour. 

“You’re welcome,” said Blaine. “I hope we have a good turn out.”

“So has Alfonso mentioned how this will work? Just before I take the podium to give the welcome, you, the DREAM Team Presidents, Ms. Margolis and Professor Jamieson will come through the backstage door and take your seats. Once you’re all seated, I’ll start talking.” Roberto checked the time on his phone. “At 6:30 p.m., we should clear the floor and head backstage.”

***** 

It was now just past 6:30 p.m., and all of the people who would be sitting on stage had moved to the backstage area, where the audience could not see them. The student leaders chatted among themselves, Blaine stood next to Alfonso, who was in conversation with Roberto. Professor Jamieson had just entered, and then looked back to see Ms. Margolis come through the door. 

“Bob, it’s so good to see you again,” said Ms. Margolis, reaching out to shake Professor Jamieson’s hand.

“Hi, Janice. It’s nice to share the podium with you.” Then Roberto approached them, and thanked them for agreeing to speak. Roberto motioned for Alfonso and Blaine to come forward.

“Ms. Margolis, I’d like you to meet Alfonso Vargas, the DREAM Team President at Baruch College, and Blaine Anderson from Baruch. Ms. Margolis is the public policy liaison with the Youth Leadership Council. Professor Jamieson, Alfonso Vargas. I think you already know Blaine.”

“I certainly do,” replied Professor Jamieson, shaking hands and smiling at Blaine. I’m glad you’re here. I understand you’re introducing me, and you’ll be talking about your experience with the Border Patrol. Janice, Blaine encountered the Border Patrol at the Greyhound Bus Station in Rochester. Fortunately, they released him after a few hours.” 

Ms. Margolis’ face showed her concern. “No detention then?” she asked Blaine.

“No. I guess I was fortunate, but the entire experience was harrowing, and I hope it never, ever happens to me again.” 

Ms. Margolis looked at Professor Jamieson and sighed. “I know the number of transportation raids in Rochester has gone down quite a bit, but it’s still a serious problem.” She turned to Blaine. “You looked like you’ve managed to come out the other side of it okay, though. I’ll look forward to hearing your remarks.”

“Thank you,” said Blaine. “Would you mind if I ask you a question?”

“Go right ahead,” replied Ms. Margolis. “I think there’s still some time before we have to go out front.”

“I’m kind of curious. What does a public policy liaison do?”

“Oh, I love to answer questions about my work! Thanks for asking. Someone working in public policy is usually trying to influence government decision making at the national, state, or local level. You’ll find us working in government, for corporations, for political campaigns and with not-for-profits that emphasize social activism. We try to create or influence legislation and decision making that is relevant to the public policy interests of who we work for. For example, the Audubon Society might have an interest in environmental policy. My interest of course is immigrant rights, and it’s my responsibility to keep my clients up to date on potential legislation in this area, and to guide their response to elected officials so those officials hear our viewpoint and respond.”

“You mean you actually influence legislation?” asked Blaine.

“In many cases, yes, even if it’s only indirectly. We don’t win every battle, but I’m passionate about my work, and I meet so many good, committed people who want to see positive change happen. It can take a long time for things to change, so it helps to be patient. Are you thinking about a career in Public Policy? I think your friend mentioned you attend Baruch. They have an outstanding Public Affairs program.”

“Oh, no. I was just curious. I’m a business major.”

“Well. I always like to talk with young people about what I do. It’s a great field for social activists. Here’s my card. Just let me know if you have further questions.”

Blaine put the business card in his jacket pocket. “Thank you. That’s very kind of you.” 

Alfonso stepped forward. “I guess they want us to get ready to go back on stage. It will be 7:00 soon.”

***** 

Santana and Kurt entered the lecture hall and Santana led them down towards the front of the room, wanting to sit close.

“Santana,” said Kurt. “We don’t have to sit on top of the stage. Let’s sit a few rows back.”

“How ‘bout we compromise and sit in the second row?”

“Whatever,” said Kurt. He took his seat, and looked at the stage, where the podium and nine empty chairs were waiting to be filled. He had been thinking a lot about his upcoming coffee date with Blaine, and was happy to have a distraction from it. He then read the words on the banner to himself.

“That’s a pretty impressive banner,” Kurt said to Santana. 

She smiled at him. “Yeah, it makes a statement. I love it, actually.”

“Should be an interesting evening,” Kurt said as he settled in his seat. Santana pulled out her iPad, prepared to take notes for her class assignment.

***** 

At 7:00 p.m., the lecture hall was two thirds full, and the audience quieted down as nine people emerged from behind the stage. Roberto walked up to the podium and the eight others took their seats. Kurt had been scrolling through his phone, but when he sensed the room going quiet and the movement on stage, he turned off his phone and looked up. He froze. What was _Blaine_ doing on stage?????

Santana felt Kurt stiffen, and looked at him. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Kurt swallowed hard before answering. “I think I know one of the guys on stage,” Kurt whispered back.

“And that’s a problem because….?”

Kurt paused, not sure what to say. He tried to come up with something neutral. “Because I didn’t expect it?”

“Get over yourself, Hummel,” Santana said with a snarl. “Are you about to go anti-immigrant on me?”

“No, no! Of course not. Just leave me alone and worry about your class assignment.”

“Which one?”

Kurt wasn’t sure what she meant. “Which one what?”

“Which one do you think you know?”

“The guy in the jacket and bow tie.”

“Oh, the preppy. And probably gay. Does he go to NYU?”

“No, Baruch.”

“Shhh,” said the person behind Kurt, which made Kurt blush. Santana bit her lip, and whispered to Kurt “To be continued.” 

Kurt’s brain was now in overdrive, and he couldn’t take his eyes off Blaine, who thankfully, wasn’t paying any attention to the audience. _What does it mean that Blaine’s on stage? Is Blaine undocumented, or DACA-mented, or whatever Santana said on Sunday? Or is he an ally? Is he here just to introduce one of the speakers? God, he looks stunning up there. Prep is such a good look for him. Also the bow tie. It goes well with the button down shirt and the jacket. Hmm. Maybe Blaine’s on stage because he’s some sort of famous person. Oh god, that would be horrible. I’m just a nothing sophomore at Tisch. Why would Blaine even want to spend time with me if he’s famous? Shut up! Famous people don’t work part-time at Barnes & Noble._ And in that moment, Blaine looked up, scanned the audience in the first few rows, and his eyes locked on Kurt. Kurt watched Blaine’s eyes go wide, and Blaine’s cheeks go red, simultaneous with his own. _Oh fuck! He’s seen me! I am going to die right now. He must be wondering why I’m here. He’ll think I’m spying. He will never, ever want to have coffee with me now. I can’t even get up to leave, because he’s seen me, and people would notice me leaving, and Santana would lose her extra credit, get a lower grade, and do awful, hateful things to me for the rest of my life. This is all Santana’s fault. I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for her. I’m going to murder Santana, and then I’m going to kill myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any readers who are concerned that at the very end of the chapter, Kurt is thinking about killing Santana and then himself, that’s just Kurt being overly dramatic. He’s not feeling murderous, just terribly embarrassed!
> 
> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> As I mentioned at the end of Chapter Three, I’ve strived for accuracy with New York City addresses, locations, and mass transit. Descriptions of building interiors come from my imagination. Actual restaurants and landmarks are used wherever possible, and when available, I’ve provided links in the Notes.
> 
> [ Breads Bakery ](http://www.breadsbakery.com/)is located just off of Union Square at 18 East 16th Street, and their chocolate babka IS delicious. For the uninitiated, babka is a sweet yeast cake. 
> 
> Bobst Library is located at 70 Washington Square South on the NYU campus.
> 
> Carlyle Court apartments at 25 Union Square West are owned by NYU and house primarily sophomores. I took some liberties in having Carlyle Court offer two bedroom apartments for two students with a shared central living area and bathroom. The real Carlyle Court’s apartments are configured differently. 
> 
> NYU has a gender neutral option for upper class housing (sophomores and above). One person picks a room, and then every other space in that room is reserved for someone of the same gender, or who has declared him or herself gender neutral for the purpose of a housing assignment. Then the only other people who can live in the room are those of the same gender, or those who classify themselves as gender neutral for this purpose. In my fic, I imagine Santana and Kurt chose to classify themselves as gender neutral, allowing them to live together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> New chapters will be posted every four days until done.
> 
>  **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Sticker](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Thursday, October 16, 2014 (continued)_

After Blaine had taken his seat on stage and reviewed his speech notes, he looked up at the audience, and saw his fellow Baruch DREAM Team Executive Board members sitting in the first row, off to the right. He saw Tina and Sara sitting together further down the row from his friends, with three people who Blaine knew were the other second year NYU law students from the Immigrant Rights Clinic. Blaine also recognized students from Baruch who came to the DREAM Team general meetings. As his eyes swept the front rows again, he saw a very pretty Latina woman with long black hair, and next to her, a striking looking man with upswept brown hair and a chiseled jaw. Blaine’s eyes grew wide and he felt his face turn red as he realized it was Kurt.

_What’s Kurt doing here???? Well yeah, we’re at NYU and it’s his school, but why would he be at this meeting? Oh my god! Is Kurt undocumented? No, he can’t be. Why not? Don’t stereotype! Wait, maybe Kurt’s here as an ally for the NYU DREAM Team. Oh my god, this is worse than awkward. In less than 48 hours, we have a coffee date. We’re supposed to talk about ourselves. But now he’s going to know this stuff about me. Shit, shit, shit. I don’t want Kurt to know me as ‘Blaine, the DACA-mented guy.’ I just wanted him to know me as Blaine. I wish he would stop staring at me. He looks as embarrassed as I feel. It took so much for me to finally decide to speak publically about what happened to me, and now THIS happens! This thing with Kurt is doomed before it even begins. First the mixup about my having a boyfriend, and now TMI about my immigration status. If there was any way to get off stage and leave, I would. But that’s not possible now. Shit. I really wish he hadn’t shown up._

“Hey. You okay, man?” asked Alfonso, leaning in to whisper in Blaine’s ear. “You’re kind of fidgeting in your seat.” 

“Just nerves,” Blaine whispered back. He closed his eyes momentarily, took a deep breath, and promised himself he would not look in Kurt’s direction until he finished his speech. This was important, and he wasn’t going to let seeing Kurt throw him.

***** 

  


Image Source [ NYS Youth Leadership Council ](https://squareup.com/market/nysylc)

“Good evening! My name is Roberto Flores, I’m a DACA-mented student from El Salvador, and I’m the President of the NYU DREAM Team.” There were cheers and applause from the NYU DREAM Team members and allies in the audience. When the noise died down, Roberto continued. 

“I’m happy to see such a great turn out. NYU welcomes you. Invitations to tonight’s meeting were sent to the DREAM Teams from the Manhattan schools that are members of the New York State Youth Leadership Council, or NYSYLC. Their banner hangs behind me.“ Roberto’s remarks were interrupted by loud cheering and applause. “If we can say it all together…” Most of the room loudly chanted the words with him, “Undocumented, Unafraid, Unapologetic.” There was more applause, and then quiet as Roberto continued to introduce the people on stage.

“Thank you. On stage with me tonight are our speakers and the Presidents of the DREAM Teams of the five other schools.”

There was polite applause for Professor Jamieson and Ms. Margolis, but when Roberto began introducing the students, starting with Blaine, the audience members from the schools Blaine and each of the DREAM Team Presidents represented erupted in loud cheers.

Roberto continued, looking down to check his notes. “Tonight, we want you to hear important information about Immigration Reform Legislation, issues for undocumented and DACA-mented students who want to travel, and renewing DACA benefits. For those of you who may not be familiar with some of the terms we use, I promise our speakers will define them for you very soon. 

“In that context, I was asked by my fellow DREAMers at NYU to speak about why we use the word ‘undocumented’ instead of ‘illegal’ when talking about a certain category of immigrants. The use of the word ‘illegal’ when it comes to describing a person as opposed to an action has become a loaded phrase. In April 2013, The Associated Press announced it would eliminate the use of ‘illegal immigrant’ in its reporting. The news agency wrote, ‘Except in direct quotes essential to the story, use ‘illegal’ only to refer to an action, not a person: illegal immigration, but not illegal immigrant.’”

“A very good opinion piece on the subject was published in _Time Magazine_ in 2012. It was written by Jose Antonio Vargas, an undocumented immigrant from the Philippines and a Pulitzer Prize-winning reporter when he was with the Washington Post. Mr. Vargas wrote ‘But describing an immigrant as illegal is legally inaccurate. Being in the U.S. without proper documents is a civil offense, not a criminal one.’

“Vargas went on to write, ‘In a country that believes in due process of the law, calling an immigrant illegal is akin to calling a defendant awaiting trial a criminal. The term _illegal_ is also imprecise. For many undocumented people — there are 11 million in the U.S. and most have immediate family members who are American citizens, either by birth or naturalization — their immigration status is fluid and, depending on individual circumstances, can be adjusted.’”

“He continued, ‘When journalists, who are supposed to seek neutrality and fairness, use the term “illegal immigrant, they are politicizing an already political issue.’

“The definition of an undocumented immigrant is: A foreign national residing in the U.S. without legal immigration status. It includes persons who entered the U.S. without inspection and proper permission from the U.S. government, and those who entered with a legal status that is no longer valid.

“I know in the audience tonight we have guests who may not be aware of the sensitivity around the use of the word ‘illegal.’ DREAMers and allies appreciate everyone’s support in using the correct terms.” There was respectful applause from the audience and nods of approval from everyone seated on stage.

“Thank you. Our first speaker is Ms. Janice Margolis, who is the public policy liaison for the NYS Youth Leadership Council. “

***** 

Janice Margolis stood up and approached the podium. She cast her eyes over the audience, impressed with the turnout. She smiled approvingly at Roberto. 

“I’m very glad to be here this evening. My thanks to the organizers for inviting me. I’ve had the pleasure of working with all of the DREAM Team Presidents who are here. One of NYSYLG’s goals is to keep DREAMERs and their allies aware of what is happening with Immigration Reform Legislation as well as other immigration-related activities in the public policy arena.”

“Let’s start with some statistics. There are approximately 11 million undocumented immigrants in the United States. Of those, between 1.1 and 1.4 million are students. Each year, approximately 65,000 undocumented students graduate from high school. “

Ms. Margolis went on to define DREAM, DREAMers, DACA and DACA-mented, and then turned to the topic of legislation.

“2014 has been a challenging year for immigration reform. It’s also been a challenging year to get the two major political parties to agree on most _any_ issue that has come before Congress. It’s been more than a year since the Senate passed its version of Comprehensive Immigration Reform legislation. But it has yet to come before the House of Representatives for a vote.

Ms. Margolis discussed the various reasons why immigration reform legislation had not yet come before the House, and the one piece of immigration legislation that did pass in the House, which would have ended DACA benefits, but was not likely to pass in the Senate. She also mentioned the results of a survey conducted in April 2014 by The Public Religion Research Institute, a nonpartisan organization that conducts research on religious values in public life. The survey asked the American public a series of questions about immigrants and immigration. Ms. Margolis then discussed the President’s promise to use Executive orders to implement some aspects of immigration reform, due to Congress’s failure to act, followed by his decision to delay such orders until after the November election. She concluded by saying:

“These challenges to immigration reform calls for continuing, unrelenting pressure on Congress. This can be difficult, and requires a lot of patience, but my colleagues and I continue to believe that ultimately, we will win. Your continued support and efforts to lobby Congress are critical to this effort. I will be available after tonight’s program concludes to answer questions. Thanks very much for your attention.”

There was a round of appreciative applause as Ms. Margolis returned to her seat.

***** 

Alfonso stepped up to the podium. “Good evening! I’m Alfonso Vargas, President of the Baruch College Dream Team. Before I introduce the next speaker, I’ve been asked to remind all of you that following Professor Jamieson’s remarks, the people seated on stage will move to the tables that are set up in the back and sides of this room, to answer any questions you may have. That includes Ms. Margolis from NYS Youth Leadership Council and volunteers from the NYU Law School Immigrant Rights Clinic. Also, all of the schools represented here tonight are eager to speak with you, especially if you are a DREAMer or an ally who may not be familiar with the support we provide to our fellow students.”

“Our next speaker, who serves on the Baruch DREAM Team Executive Committee, is going to talk about a recent personal experience while traveling. I think you will agree his story is an important lesson for us all. It’s my pleasure to introduce my friend and fellow DREAMer, Blaine Anderson.” There were cheers and applause from the Baruch DREAM Team Executive Board, from Tina and Sara, and from everyone seated on stage. Blaine stood up and walked to the podium, smiled nervously, lined up his notes in front of him, squared his shoulders, and took a deep breath.

“Hello! I’m Blaine, and I’m a DACA-mented student from Baruch College, originally from the Philippines.” 

***** 

Kurt sat very still in his seat, his mouth open. _So that’s why Blaine was speaking. It’s his immigration status. He’s not a U.S. citizen. Oh my god._ Kurt felt like he was eavesdropping on a conversation he wasn’t supposed to hear.

***** 

Blaine continued speaking. “I’m here to introduce Professor Jamieson this evening. One of the topics he will speak about is travel, and the risks you need to know about, even if you are traveling within the United States. He will also speak about applying for or renewing your DACA benefits. But before I do, I want to tell you a little bit about myself, because it’s relevant to what Professor Jamieson plans to say.”

“Yes, I’m ‘DACA-mented’, but there’s so much more to me than that. I’m my mother’s son, I have friends I care about, I’m gay, I love music, I’m a good student, I work hard at my job, and thank god I can legally have one now.” Blaine paused while the audience laughed in support. 

“I came to the United States when I was three, but I didn’t learn there was something wrong with my immigration status until high school. Before that, my immigration status really never came up. I had lots of classmates and neighbors who were immigrants, and as a child, I never had to worry about the details. I’m grateful my high school and my college made me feel welcomed and accepted. I love that my friends and family make me feel the same way, every day. I’m grateful my professors praise me and make me strive to do better. I’m lucky my boss at work as well as my co-workers make me look forward to being there. I’ve worked really hard to achieve, and I’ve been so lucky that my mom has always been there for me. I love this country. It’s the only country I’ve ever known. I’ve accepted the fact that due to my immigration status, my world comes with limits. Despite that, I try to do the best I can every day. I try to do what’s expected of me. I try to understand the rules and live my life within them. I’ve never committed any crime. Some might even call me a ‘model citizen,’ if that was a category available to me.” There was an undercurrent of knowing laughter from the audience.

“My world completely changed last August when I was traveling on a Greyhound Bus from Buffalo back to New York City. I had been visiting a high school buddy who now goes to school in Buffalo. The bus made a scheduled stop in Rochester. It was around 2:00 in the morning, and I was asleep. The next thing I knew, a flashlight was being shined in my eyes, and a man in uniform was asking me if I was a U.S. citizen. It was an officer from the US Border Patrol. Every passenger on the bus was being questioned, yet we were many miles from any border crossing.

“He told me to get up and he took me off the bus. I felt the eyes of every passenger on me. I felt they were all judging me, thinking I must have done something awful to be taken away. Every success, everything I cared about, everything that made me feel good about myself as a person, was taken from me in that moment. What replaced them were feelings of terror and humiliation.”

Blaine went on with his story, clutching the podium to keep his hands from shaking. When he got to the part where he was told he was under arrest and could be taken to a detention facility, despite his DACA status, there was an audible gasp in the room. Until that moment, there had not been a sound in the lecture hall since he had started speaking. Blaine paused. He had their full attention.

“I don’t think I have ever felt so helpless, or so alone. After more questioning, the Border Patrol officer printed my record from their computer system, and left the room. When he returned, he took off my handcuffs, told me I was being released without charges, my belongings were returned to me, and I was driven back to the bus station. I was the only passenger. I don’t know what happened to the four guys who were arrested along with me.

“I was completely confused and angry at what I had gone through, but so grateful to get out of there. My ordeal lasted five hours. I was very fortunate to meet with Professor Jamieson later that same week, because I wanted so badly to understand what had happened to me, and why. As you might imagine, an experience like this, as relatively brief as it was, leaves its mark on you. I was back in classes and at my job two days later, but it’s taken a while to get past some of the turmoil I felt. In fact, this is the first time I am speaking publicly about what happened to me.”

Blaine paused for a moment to take a deep breath, and the hall erupted in applause. Blaine looked out at the audience, being careful _not_ to make eye contact with Kurt. 

“Thank you. I’m sharing my story because I don’t want what I endured to happen to anyone in this room, or to anyone you know. I thought I knew all the rules, and I thought I was following them. All I’ve ever wanted to do is be a good student, a good friend, and a good son, and strive for the same success and fulfillment we all hope for, regardless of our citizenship or immigration status. The risk is that it can suddenly be taken from you in the most arbitrary way, and when it happens, it’s devastating.

“The words on the banner behind me are:  
Undocumented  
Unafraid  
Unapologetic

“Those words mean so much to me now. Yes, I _am_ undocumented, but it is not the only thing that defines me. I’ve known fear, but tonight, I found the courage to be unafraid to speak to you. And I am unapologetic for wanting the same things everyone else in this country wants; to have an equal chance, and to live in peace. Thank you.”

Blaine paused so he could give the formal introduction for Professor Jamieson. But as he did so, the entire group seated on stage rose to their feet, applauding Blaine, as did many of the people in the audience. 

*****

Ms. Margolis leaned over to Professor Jamieson while applauding, and spoke in his ear. “Bob, that was remarkable. Just remarkable. What an articulate and brave young man.”

“He really is,” replied Professor Jamieson. “He’s come a long way since that experience. I’m very proud of him. Let’s talk more after the meeting.”

*****

The applause continued for several more seconds while Blaine stood behind the podium, his cheeks red. He nodded once to the audience in thanks, the room quieted down, and then he began Professor Jamieson’s introduction.

“I’m so glad Professor Jamieson is here from the NYU Law School Immigrant Rights Clinic to speak to us. The Clinic has co-authored several research reports on what is happening with the Border Patrol at the Northern Border in Western New York, and they are providing an amazing service to help all immigrants. I’ve learned so much from Professor Jamieson, and he’s been a great help to me. Please join me in welcoming him.”

Blaine returned to his seat while Professor Jamieson approached the podium.

*****

Tina and Sara looked at each other. “He did so well,” said Tina, her eyes wet with unshed tears. 

“I am so, so proud of him,” Sara replied. “I just wonder what it cost him to be this honest in public.” 

Tina leaned back in her seat, biting her lip. She didn’t have any idea how to answer her sister’s question, but she knew she was going to give Blaine the biggest hug once the meeting was over.

***** 

Kurt had not been able to take his eyes off of Blaine during his speech, and once Blaine sat down, Kurt just continued to stare at him. That is, until Blaine looked over at him, but then quickly looked away again. That was enough for Kurt to finally disconnect. He didn’t pay much attention to the next speaker right away. Instead, his brain was in overdrive, replaying Blaine’s words in his head. He was horrified to learn what Blaine had endured, and his chest ached just thinking about it. He realized, to his dismay, that if things with Border Patrol had gone a bit differently, he might never have met Blaine at all. Kurt was also a bit in awe, amazed by Blaine’s courage in sharing his story publicly in front of people who did not know him. At the same time, a different part of him just wanted to put his arms around Blaine and hug him. Kurt was embarrassed that by the accidental chance of being at this meeting, he had heard some of Blaine’s secrets before they even had the opportunity to get to know each other. _This is so messed-up. We’ve barely spoken five minutes, but we’ve already had a big misunderstanding, and now I know this incredibly huge and personal piece of his life, and he knows nothing about me. Could the scales possibly be more unbalanced?_ Kurt was suddenly hit by a wave of insecurity, wondering how he could possibly measure up to this beautiful, brave man. All he knew is he _had_ to see Blaine on Saturday, had to tell Blaine how much he admired him, and hope Blaine might see something in Kurt that would convince Blaine to get to know him better.

Kurt’s thoughts were interrupted by Santana leaning into his ear and whispering, “Very impressive guy. I’d latch onto that if I were you.” Kurt turned and whispered back “well, wish me luck. We have a coffee date Saturday afternoon.” Santana arched an eyebrow. “I’m impressed!” and sat back to hear the rest of Professor Jamieson’s talk.

*****

Blaine barely heard Professor Jamieson’s opening words. His heart was beating a mile a minute, he felt sweaty, and his palms were damp. He had done it! He had managed to give his speech without faltering, and people seemed to have liked it. Now that the worst was behind him, he took a deep breath and decided to sneak a glance at Kurt, to see if he was even still there. He instantly regretted that decision. Kurt was definitely still there, staring at him, with a blank expression on his face and his mouth slightly open, as if in shock. It was not a good look. _Shit. I’ve screwed up everything with him. I’ll text him after this is over, and let him off the hook for our coffee date._

*****  
Professor Jamieson smiled at the audience. “Good evening, everyone. Well, how do I follow that?” There was a murmur of good natured laughter from the audience and from the stage. “Blaine, thank you for sharing your story, and for your kind words about the NYU Law School Immigrant Rights Clinic.”

“Blaine’s experience with the US Border Patrol in Rochester is unfortunately, not unique. The Immigrant Rights Clinic and some of our sister immigrant organizations have been following the actions of the Border Patrol in Western New York for several years, and these events have been documented as far back as 2006. Although the volume of such transportation checks has diminished, they still continue. 

“I’d like to read a quote from our report, ‘Justice Derailed.’ ‘American democracy was founded on the idea that people possess certain inalienable rights, among them the right to privacy and the right to move freely about the country. Throughout this nation’s history, Americans have never been required to carry identification papers proving their citizenship. ‘Show me your papers’ is a statement posed to people living under oppressive regimes, not those residing in the world’s oldest democracy.’”

Professor Jamieson provided additional information about travel issues in the context of what Blaine had encountered in Rochester, and then discussed the ability for DACA-mented students to travel under certain specific circumstances. He discussed the need to renew DACA benefits for an additional two years, and reminded students attending CUNY schools to be sure to visit Citizenship Now for assistance with filing their applications. 

Following Professor Jamieson’s remarks, Roberto returned to the podium.

“That concludes the formal part of our program. We now invite all of you to the tables where we hope to answer your questions and provide information. They will be staffed by Ms. Margolis and the volunteers from the NYU Law School Immigrant Rights Clinic, and by representatives from all the DREAM Teams here tonight. Let’s have one more round of applause for our speakers!”

Everyone applauded, and then Roberto said “Thank you for coming out this evening. We’ll look forward to speaking with you at the tables. Get home safely.”

***** 

As the audience stood up to leave, the people on stage came over to Blaine to congratulate him, followed by Tina, Sara, and the Baruch DREAM Team Executive Board. Ms. Margolis shook Blaine’s hand. “Outstanding speech, Blaine. You’re a born leader, and you certainly know how to engage a crowd. I would love to talk to you some more. You have my business card. Please stay in touch.”

Mr. Jamieson shook Blaine’s hand next. “Terrific speech, and very persuasive, Blaine! You really do have a future in public speaking.”

Blaine beamed at them. “Oh, thank you. Your words really mean a lot to me. I learned so much from listening to you both tonight.”

Alfonso and Roberto came up together, and both fist-bumped Blaine. “You rocked that speech!” exclaimed Roberto. 

“Blaine, you were amazing,” said Alfonso. The rest of the Baruch Executive Board swarmed Blaine, telling him how proud they were of him. “I’m going to get over to our table,” Alfonso told the group. See the rest of you there in a couple of minutes, okay?”

Once the Baruch group dispersed, Tina and Sara walked up together to Blaine with big smiles, and Tina opened up her arms. Blaine grinned and stepped into the hug. 

“I am so, so proud of you,” exclaimed Tina, not letting go of Blaine. “You did an incredible job. There didn’t seem to be a nerve in your body when you were speaking. The audience couldn’t take their eyes off of you.”

“I agree one hundred percent,” said Sara. “Blaine, I know that your words had a huge impact on people. 

Blaine pulled his head back from Tina’s shoulder, and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. “Thanks so much! Everyone’s been so positive, but I admit, I was really nervous when I was up there. I’m glad it’s done.”

“So how are you planning to celebrate your success this evening?” asked Sara. 

“Oh, the Baruch Executive Board is taking me out as soon as we’re done tabling. I won’t be out late though. I want to be home by eleven.”

“Well, Sara and I will take the subway home together once she’s done here. See you in class tomorrow morning?”

“Absolutely! And thanks for coming tonight, Tina. It meant a lot.”

“I’m just so glad I was here! See you tomorrow.”

Blaine gathered up his speech notes and headed over to the table where the Baruch students were congregating. He couldn’t wait to put some food in his stomach, and even better, he could celebrate having made it through his speech successfully with friends who understood what that meant to him! 

*****

Several rows behind Kurt and Santana, a student tapped the flashing “record” button on his iPad. He noted the thumbnail link to his new video that was displayed on the screen. He would use the video to help write his NYU class assignment later that evening. He was glad he had taped all of the speeches, especially the one given by the guy from Baruch. That one had been really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Janice Margolis and Robert (Bob) Jamieson are fictional characters. However, the organizations they represent are real.
> 
> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> The definitions of DREAM, DREAMer, DACA and DACA-mented can be found in the “notes” section at the end of Chapter 1.
> 
> Below are links to articles about issues that were discussed in this chapter:
> 
>    
> [ Time Magazine column by Jose Antonio Vargas ](http://ideas.time.com/2012/09/21/immigration-debate-the-problem-with-the-word-illegal/)
> 
>    
> [ Public Religion Research Institute’s April 2014 survey ](http://publicreligion.org/site/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/Final-Immigration-Survey.pdf)
> 
>    
> [ USA Today article on the Families for Freedom report – US Border Patrol in Western New York ](http://www.usatoday.com/story/news/nation/2013/02/14/report-border-patrol-wrongly-arrested-hundreds/1921835/)
> 
>    
> [ Immigration Commentary ](http://fivethirtyeight.com/features/immigration-is-changing-much-more-than-the-immigration-debate/)
> 
>    
> [ Congress Fails to Act ](http://www.politico.com/story/2014/08/obama-gop-border-immigration-109651.html#ixzz39ZuG3DsW)
> 
>    
> [ Political Shift Stalls Efforts to Overhaul Immigration ](http://www.nytimes.com/2014/09/08/us/politics/political-shift-stalls-obamas-efforts-to-overhaul-immigration.html?ref=politics)
> 
>    
> [ U.S. Government Official DACA Home Page ](http://www.uscis.gov/humanitarian/consideration-deferred-action-childhood-arrivals-daca)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally meant to be part of Chapter Seven, but that would have made Seven _very_ long, so it became two chapters. As an Easter/Passover gift, Chapter Nine will be posted over the weekend, instead of the usual four-day wait. Readers who have commented about the “slow burn” for Blaine and Kurt will hopefully enjoy the kindling I’ll be tossing at the boys in Chapter Nine. You’re welcome!
> 
> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
>  **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.  
> 
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 
> 
>   
>   
> [ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Photo](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
> [ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Thursday, October 16, 2014 (continued)_

While most of the audience headed for the information tables or the exits, Kurt and Santana gathered their things. Kurt thought about approaching Blaine, but there were so many people waiting to speak to him, he decided it would be a bad idea, and that he should just leave. He would have Blaine’s full attention on Saturday, and that was only two days away. Kurt thought about texting Blaine later, but since he had no idea what he would put in a text message other than “sorry to surprise you by being here but you were incredible and I’m in awe,” he pushed that plan aside for now. 

“So,” Santana said as they headed up the aisle toward the door, “I’m surprised you’re not hanging around to greet the conquering hero. Too much competition on stage for you?”

“I just think he should enjoy the moment on his own terms,” Kurt replied. “He wasn’t expecting me to be here. I may text him later.”

“So it was worth it to come tonight?”

“Oh, yes. I definitely got educated about immigrant rights. This stuff was completely new to me.”

“Good. Well, thanks for helping me get extra credit,” said Santana, as they entered the lobby. 

“The pleasure was mine,” Kurt said. 

“I’ll bet,” Santana said with a knowing smirk. 

Kurt and Santana had just left The Kimmel Center when Kurt’s phone buzzed with a text from Elliott. He kept walking as he read the screen.

**8:37 p.m. from Elliott: I’m still on campus. Are you? Want to get something to eat?**

“Elliott wants to know if I want to grab something to eat with him. He’s down here. I think I will. Want to join us?”

“Thanks, but I think I’m going to try to find Dani. If not, I’ll just head back to the apartment. See you later.” Santana pulled out her cell phone. Kurt texted Elliott back.

**8:39 p.m. from Kurt: Sounds like a plan. How about that Turkish place near 8th? I can be there in less than ten minutes.**

Elliott texted Kurt back almost immediately.

**8:40 p.m. from Elliott. Perfect. See you in a few.**

*****

Kurt pushed open the doors of the restaurant, and was relieved to see the line to order food at the rear counter was relatively short. Elliott wasn’t there yet, but Kurt knew he could order, grab a table, and Elliott would then just need to order for himself. Looking at the menu on the wall, Kurt decided to get some Lavas to share with Elliott, humus, a cup of lentil soup, a dish of ezme and tea. He paid for his meal, and found a clean table for two.

Just then, Kurt saw Elliott come through the door. Kurt waved and Elliott nodded, heading over to the table. “I just ordered Lavas for us,” said Kurt. 

“Mmm, thanks. It looks wonderful,” said Elliott. “I’ll get a couple of things to go with it,” and headed for the counter to place his order.

Elliott returned with a cup of lentil soup, some babaganoush, and a small bowl of haydari. “Okay, I want some of the Lavas,” he said, reaching over and pulling a chunk off the steaming loaf to dip in his babaganoush. “Oh my god,” Elliott moaned. “This is SO good!”

“I know,” replied Kurt. “I just love the food here! Where’s Matt tonight?”

“Oh, he’s back at the apartment, working on a paper. I decided not to be a distraction so I went over to Bobst Library to use the archives.”

Kurt nodded knowingly. “I was there on Sunday, for the theatre history assignment. You working on that, too?”

“Yup. So what kept you on campus this evening? I’m not complaining. It’s nice how this worked out.”

“Santana made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. We went to a meeting about undocumented students over at Kimmel.”

“Really? What was that like? Why was Santana there?”

“She went as part of a class assignment, and because she’s really passionate about the issue. I was there because she got extra points if she brought along a student who wasn’t in the class. It turned out to be a lot more interesting than I ever expected.”

“Oh?” Elliott pulled off another piece of Lavas to dip again.

“Well, I definitely didn’t expect my Saturday coffee date to be one of the speakers.”

Elliott stopped eating, his eyes going wide. “Seriously? Blaine was there?”

Kurt smiled, pleased at Elliott’s reaction. “Yeah, and I think it was a tie to see who was more embarrassed.”

Elliott rolled his eyes. “There is WAY too much drama between the two of you, which is INSANE given you’ve had exactly two conversations lasting like two minutes with him. At this rate, you’ll never get to Saturday and your coffee date.”

Kurt paused to enjoy his soup. “I know, I know, but Elliott, he was amazing. He gave the most honest, raw, impassioned speech about this horrible experience he went through, where he was arrested by the Border Patrol in Rochester. He was on a bus for god sakes. All he was trying to do was travel back from Buffalo, and they pulled him off the bus. He could have been deported!”

“My god,” Elliott said, “That sounds terrifying! Wait. Why was he pulled off the bus? You said he could have been deported. Does that mean he’s undocumented?”

“Yes, he’s undocumented. He said he came to the U.S. from the Philippines with his mom when he was three, and I guess his documents must have expired. He used the phrase ‘DACA-mented,’ because he has some kind of government issued work authorization and a deferral against being forced to leave the country that’s part of DACA. It sounded like he was pulled off the bus because the Border Patrol officer wasn’t satisfied with Blaine’s story, or the papers he had on him.”

Kurt broke off a piece of Lavas and pushed the rest of it in Elliott’s direction. Elliott took another piece before speaking. “Wow. That’s really awful.”

“I know. He said he was speaking out because he didn’t want what happened to him to happen to anyone else,” Kurt replied.

“Makes sense.” Elliott paused, giving Kurt a look. “So what made you embarrassed to be there? And what’s he got to be embarrassed about?”

Kurt swallowed some more soup before answering. “Oh my god, Elliott, I feel like you’re grilling me! I was embarrassed because it felt weird, to hear his story before we even have the opportunity to sit down face to face to get to know each other. I feel like I learned too much about him, too early, and not the way he would have liked. I think he’s embarrassed for the same reason. I mean, I would never have been there if it wasn’t for Santana bringing me.”

“So now that you know all this stuff about him, how do you feel? Has it changed anything for you?”

“No! It just makes me want to get to know him better! But I’m kind of in awe of him. I mean, can I even measure up compared to what he’s gone through and how brave he is to share his story?”

“Kurt, he’s kind of got a complicated history. Are you sure you want to take that on, whether as a friendship or possibly something more? “

Kurt shook his head. “I won’t even answer that until after Blaine and I have our coffee date on Saturday and get to know each other more. But just how complicated IS his history? He’s a college student, I’m a college student. He works part-time, I work part-time. He’s gay, I’m gay.” Kurt knew he was sounding a bit defensive, and even thinking objectively, Blaine’s history WAS somewhat complicated. But he needed to understand it better, and have a sense of where this potential relationship was headed before he could figure out what if any impact Blaine’s situation would have on him.

“He’s got immigration issues so he’s not really 100% protected against being forced to leave the country,” said Elliott. “The last time I checked, the U.S. is not deporting people for being gay.”

“Elliott, you know gays get killed or beaten just for being gay. Death is worse than deportation.”

“Immigrants who try to enter the U.S. without documents can die in the desert or drown in the ocean. Remember those children from Central America crossing into the US from Mexico last summer? Or years earlier, people fleeing Cuba by boat? Not all of them made it.”

Kurt sighed. “I really don’t think it’s a competition. Why are we having this discussion?”

“I’m just saying he might be forced to leave the country at some point. I don’t want you to get hurt. I’d rather bring this up now, early on, in case you lose yourself in this guy.”

“Elliott, I’ve had two conversations with ‘this guy.’ That’s not exactly ‘losing yourself.’”

“For the past month, ‘this guy’ has occupied most of our conversations when we get together. You’re spending a ton of emotional capital on someone you don’t really know yet. How come?”

Kurt stopped to think. Elliott made it sound like he was obsessed with Blaine. Was that true? No, of course not. It had more to do with the circumstances of the evening; the surprise at seeing Blaine, the fact he was a featured speaker, and what he had to say. But he knew Elliott was just being a good friend, and he appreciated that, too. Elliott could always cut through the bullshit and give Kurt an objective point of view.

“I’m not sure. I know I’m attracted to him, and I want to get to know him better. Honestly, tonight really threw me for a loop, it was all so unexpected. I feel like I’m still processing it in my head. But his immigration status doesn’t bother me. Yeah, it’s part of who he is, but I don’t think I have issues with it. He’s striving to succeed despite it, and I admire him for it. Actually, he seems to have a lot of qualities I admire.” Elliott side-eyed him. 

“Okay, shutting up now,” said Kurt, reaching for his tea, which was now lukewarm. Just then Kurt’s phone buzzed with a text. He picked it up from the table.

**9:31 p.m. from Blaine: It definitely was a surprise to see you in the audience tonight. If you want to cancel our Saturday coffee date, I’ll understand.**

“Oh, shit!” 

“What, what??” asked Elliott with alarm, worried by Kurt’s reaction.

“It’s from Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed. With a loud groan, Elliott put his head in his hands, shaking it from side to side.

Kurt leaned over and pushed hard on Elliott’s shoulder. “Stop that! I need your help!”

“This is starting to tip the insanity scale, Kurt,” Elliott warned, looking up at him. “I’m not really sure whether to laugh or scream right now.”

“He wants to cancel our coffee date!” 

“What? Let me see your phone!” Kurt pushed it over to Elliott, who turned it so he could read the text. “Uh, Kurt? He’s giving YOU the opportunity to cancel the coffee date. He doesn’t say that HE wants to cancel it. So, what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know! I’m so upset now! See, I told you I couldn’t measure up to him, and that’s pretty much what he’s saying in his text. ‘You aren’t as good as I am so if you want to cancel, I’ll understand.’”

Elliott stared at Kurt. “Really? Is that what you think is going on? Are you letting your insecurities run away with your brain?

“What am I missing?” Kurt demanded. 

“Well, if it’s not YOUR insecurities, then it’s…”

“His insecurities,” Kurt finished helpfully.

“Which are?” Elliott prompted.

Kurt thought for a moment. “He’s worried I won’t be interested in him because of his immigration status. He knows I never expected to see him at the meeting tonight, let alone hear his speech.” Kurt sighed. “God, I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”

“Yup,” Elliott smiled indulgently. “But you’re still my best friend. Other than Matt, of course. So, what do you plan to tell Blaine?”

“Let me think.” Kurt tapped the fingers of his right hand on the table for a few seconds, and then looked up at Elliott. 

“How about ‘Why would I want to cancel? You take my breath away! Looking forward to Saturday.’”

“Um. Kurt? Let’s save ‘You take my breath away’ until after you get to the kissing stage, okay?”

Kurt shook his head. “I’m pretty much gone at this point, huh?”

“Yup, over the edge,” agreed Elliott. “But I can see this has the potential for endless entertainment, so I’m fully on board.”

Kurt paused again. “I think I’ve got a better text choice. How about ‘Not cancelling. Looking forward to Saturday?’”

Elliott beamed at Kurt. “You get an ‘A’. Now you should buy us another Lavas in recognition for what you’ve put me through this evening. I can’t even tell you how half the stuff in front of me even tasted! Feed me again and for the rest of our time this evening, we’re talking only about me.”

Kurt smiled in agreement, and sent the text. He then stood up, and walked back to the counter to order another Lavas. Just before he returned to their table, his phone buzzed again. Kurt looked down and smiled.

**9:52 p.m. from Blaine: I’m glad. Me, too.**

*****

_Friday, October 17, 2014_

  
  
Bobst Library NYU  
Photo Source: The Author

Kurt’s classes had ended for the day, he had finished conducting a campus tour, and he was now at Bobst Library, hoping to get some work done before heading for his apartment. He had promised Santana he would make dinner tonight, and he was looking forward to it, if for no other reason than it would help distract him from thinking about his upcoming coffee date with Blaine. 

Kurt had not been able to get thoughts of Blaine out of his head since the DREAMers meeting last night. He had actually had a dream where he was on the bus in Rochester, sitting next to Blaine, and had tried to protect him when the Border Patrol officer had taken Blaine off the bus. Kurt knew Blaine worked at Barnes & Noble on Friday afternoons until 6:00 p.m., and it would be nothing just to get up and walk the twenty or so minutes it would take to get there so he could see him. _No! Don’t interrupt him at work. He won’t have time to talk to you, it’s potentially embarrassing and you could get him into trouble. You’ll see him tomorrow._

Kurt opened his iPad with a sigh. He needed to focus on school right now, not Blaine. But his mind wouldn’t let him. Instead, he continued to think about Blaine’s speech and his own conversation with Elliott afterwards. Kurt still felt by being at the meeting, he had accidentally learned all of this very personal information about Blaine, much sooner than Blaine might have wanted to share it with him. Well, that cat was now out of the bag. But Blaine knew hardly anything about _him_. Kurt tried to recall what, in fact Blaine did know. The list was woefully short. Kurt idly wondered whether he should send an email to Blaine with some background about himself, to kind of even things up before they met on Saturday. But then he decided that might be very weird, and anyway, they had not traded email addresses. _If things go well with Blaine tomorrow, you’ll be with him for the whole afternoon starting at 2, and maybe a bit into the evening. So get some work done so you won’t feel anymore stressed than you already are!_ He turned to his reading assignment. 

An hour later, Kurt was thinking about Blaine again. _Oh god, stop it! Otherwise, Blaine will think I’m some kind of crazed stalker and our first coffee date will be our last._ But Kurt felt he needed to connect with Blaine in some way before their meeting, maybe with a little bit of humor. He began to compose a text message. Thirty minutes and numerous drafts later, he stopped, pleased with the result.

**So impressed by your courageous speech last night. I now know some things about you, but feel badly that you know so little about me. Looking forward to changing that tomorrow. Here’s one fact for now: I was the only “out” gay at my high school in Lima, Ohio.**

Kurt tapped “send” before he could think any more about it, and then began to panic. Was it too much? Should he not have sent it at all? Should he not have written about his high school? He felt like he was going off the deep end again. Kurt checked the time. Blaine was still at work, so it could be a while before he checked his phone. Kurt decided he wasn’t going to accomplish anything useful in the library, so he put his iPad away in his messenger bag and headed uptown to stop at Whole Foods and the Union Square Greenmarket, and buy the ingredients for dinner.

Midway to the Greenmarket, his phone buzzed. Kurt nearly dropped it in his haste to pull it out of his pocket.

**4:26 p.m. From Blaine: Blushing at your kind words about the speech. Thinking about what your high school experience must have been like. Guess we won’t be lacking for conversation topics tomorrow!**

Kurt was relieved by Blaine’s reply. _Looks like there’s no permanent damage done,_ he said to himself. _But, no more texts! You don’t need any further reassurance that he wants to get to know you better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> Unfortunately, I couldn’t locate a Turkish restaurant in the immediate vicinity of NYU. But I’m a huge fan of Turkish cuisine, so I made one up. The menu choices are based on what I’ve enjoyed at other Turkish restaurants . Here’s a description of what Kurt and Elliott ate.
> 
> Babaganoush: Fresh smoked eggplant purée with tahini, olive oil, and yogurt  
> Ezme: Combination of fresh tomatoes, red and green bell pepper, red onion, walnuts, garlic, parsley, dill pickle, jalapeno pepper, and lemon juice  
> Humus: Freshly pureed chickpeas with olive oil, tahini, garlic, and lemon juice  
> Tarama: A combination of red caviar, oil, and lemon juice  
> Haydari: Thick and creamy yogurt mixed with walnuts, dill, and mint  
> Lavas: a loaf of hollow bread, great for dipping.
> 
> Kurt went food shopping at the Whole Foods on 4 Union Square South, at 14th Street, and at the Union Square Greenmarket at 1 Union Square West between East 14th and East 15th Streets.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the chapter that many of you have been waiting for! 
> 
> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> New chapters will be posted every four days until done.
> 
> **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Photo](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Saturday, October 18, 2014_

On Saturday morning, Kurt tried on eight different outfits before making a final decision on what to wear for his coffee date. By the time Kurt tried on outfit number four, Santana fled the apartment, stating that if she didn’t leave immediately, someone would need to call the homicide detectives. Kurt then spent twice as long on his hair as he usually did. He was supposed to meet Blaine at 2:00 p.m., but he was ready an hour earlier.

***** 

Blaine stared into the top drawer of the dresser in his bedroom. To wear a bowtie or to not wear a bowtie, that was the question. He wished he had one decorated with little coffee cups, which would be perfect given his destination, but maybe that would be too much. Also, he couldn’t decide between a polo shirt and sweater with colored jeans, or a button down shirt and jacket with dark wash jeans, or maybe the button-down with the sweater. After an hour of sartorial agony, he was finally satisfied. Marco had escaped to the living room early on, accusing Blaine of talking to himself continuously and stating it was driving him nuts. Blaine was affronted, because while he had _many_ thoughts about his upcoming coffee date with Kurt, he was quite certain he had kept them to himself. Blaine set his cell phone alarm to go off at 12:30 p.m, allowing him enough time to walk to the station and catch the subway, making sure he would get to their appointed meeting place well before 2:00 p.m.

***** 

  
  
Breads Bakery  
Photo Source: The Author

Blaine pulled open the door to Breads Bakery, and immediately noticed the crowd. All of the tables were full, and there was a line in front of the order counter. He checked his phone. It was 1:30 p.m. That was good, he told himself. There was plenty of time for a table to open up. He thought he would get the chocolate babka and coffees for himself and Kurt, and immediately realized why that could be a problem. He reached for his phone and sent a text to Kurt.

**1:35 p.m. from Blaine: What’s your coffee order? See you soon!**

He heard back quickly. **1:37 p.m. from Kurt: Non-fat mocha. Thanks!**

Blaine paid for his purchases, placed everything on a tray, and turned to find a place to sit. As luck would have it, a couple stood up from their table and left, and Blaine moved quickly to claim it. He sat down, and checked his phone. It was 1:53 p.m. Kurt would be there soon.

***** 

  
  
Breads Bakery Interior  
Photo Source: The Author

Kurt entered the café, and checked the line in front of him to see if Blaine might be waiting on it. Then he looked over at the tables, and saw Blaine, smiling and waving his hand. Kurt’s breath caught in his throat. Blaine looked so handsome. Kurt knew his cheeks were flushed as he smiled in response and walked over to Blaine. But Blaine’s cheeks turned a bit pink as well, so Kurt hoped Blaine liked what he saw, too. Blaine stood up as Kurt approached and leaned across the small table to give Kurt a brief and very chaste kiss on the cheek. Kurt felt his heart jump. He quickly looked at Blaine, whose smile seemed to go a notch brighter. “Hi,” they both said simultaneously.

Kurt sat down and looked at the table, where there were two covered coffee cups and the chocolate babka sitting on a piece of wax paper inside a paper tray. Two small plates, two plastic knives and forks, and two napkins were neatly arranged in miniature place settings. 

Kurt appreciated the effort. “On, this looks very nice,” he said as he sat down opposite Blaine. “Thank you for getting a table and my coffee.”

“You’re welcome,” replied Blaine. He hesitated and then said, “Well, here we are.”

“Finally!” said Kurt with a laugh. “I have really been looking forward to this.”

“Oh, me too. So, where do we start?”

“Well, before we attack that babka, there is something I really want to say, but it’s a little bit embarrassing. Can I just say it and get it out of the way so we can go on and talk about other things?”

“Well, sure,” replied Blaine, sounding puzzled. 

“Ooh, it might actually be two things, not one. Anyway, I didn’t properly apologize to you last Sunday for mistakenly thinking your boss was playing games with me and then being so rude to you on the check-out line. If you hadn’t made the effort to find out why my behavior seemed so ‘off,’ we wouldn’t be here right now, and that would really have been my loss. So I want you to know how sorry I am for what happened, and how grateful I am that you were the bigger person and stepped up to clear the air. I can be judgmental as hell sometimes. It’s something that can get me into trouble.”

“Apology accepted,” replied Blaine with a smile. “You’re not judging me now, are you?” Blaine pretended to look closely at his attire, looking over one shoulder and then the other, grinning the entire time.

“Not at all. You look good enough….” Kurt stopped himself before he could finish the sentence, and started again. “Good. Really good. There’s one more thing.” Blaine waited attentively. “It’s about your speech on Thursday night.” Blaine's mood changed in an instant. His smile vanished. He sighed and looked down at his lap.

“No, no. Please don’t look like that. I don’t mean to embarrass you. It’s just been on my mind so much. I…” Kurt paused as he saw Blaine frown, keeping his head down.

“Blaine.” Kurt placed his hand over Blaine’s, and he immediately looked up at Kurt, surprise written on his face. “I just need to tell you how amazing you were Thursday night. I would never have had the courage to do what you did, to be able to speak publicly, and eloquently, about something that had hurt me so deeply. I was so moved. And you were terribly brave.”

Blaine put his other hand on top of Kurt’s. “Thank you. That means a lot. It really does.” He paused, eyes flicking away from Kurt’s and then returning. “But I don’t want you or anyone else to think of me only as ‘Blaine, the guy with immigration issues.’ I was trying to make that point in my speech.”

“Yes, and I got it. Of course I was horrified at what happened to you, and what might have happened to you if things had gotten worse. But what touched me was what you had to say about your values, what’s important to you, and what you want others to see when they look at you. I think I’m just a little bit in awe of you. I know what it’s like to feel marginalized as a gay man, and I know you were talking about something different, but I don’t think I could ever explain how it feels as well as you did.” Kurt stopped, afraid he had said too much. He bit his lower lip and looked at their hands, still stacked like a sandwich, with his in the middle.

Blaine’s face seemed to struggle briefly with some kind of emotion Kurt couldn’t decipher, then he smiled and squeezed Kurt’s hand beneath his. “You’re amazing,” Blaine said. “Thank you for understanding me so well. But now there’s something I have to ask you, that’s been on my mind.”

Kurt had been ready to melt in his chair, so relieved and happy at Blaine’s reaction, but now he froze, wondering what Blaine wanted to know about him that was obviously so important. He decided to make a joke to break the tension he felt. “Okay, but hurry up. I am pining for some of that babka with my coffee.”

“Not to worry. I’m exercising major self-control to keep from tearing into it myself. But seriously, you were the last person I expected to see Thursday night. How did you end up being there?”

“Oh, there’s no mystery, although I completely understand why you were surprised. My roommate went to the meeting as part of a class assignment, and she got extra credit for bringing another NYU student with her who was not in the class. She convinced me I would learn a lot if I came with her, so I agreed to go. Little did I know! I was just as surprised to see you! But I am very, very glad I came.” Kurt used his free hand to push the tray of babka over to Blaine. “Why don’t you cut us each a piece?” Kurt asked expectantly. 

“Happy to,” said Blaine. He removed the hands from Kurt’s and reached for a knife and fork. He cut two generous pieces, and then they both dove in, moaning simultaneously as they each took their first bite.

“Oh my god,” said Kurt. “This is fantastic!”

“They claim one of these serves 4 to 6. I don’t see how,” said Blaine.

“Well, if there’s any left over, we’ll just split it down the middle and take it home.”

“I’m not sure that’s going to happen,” said Blaine, grinning at Kurt while he took another forkful of the babka. _God_ , thought Kurt. _He is adorable!_

***** 

Once they had made some progress on the babka and coffee, Blaine and Kurt filled each other in on their backgrounds. They discovered they both were sophomores. Blaine told Kurt about growing up in Woodside, Queens with his mom and cousin, and taking the subway each day to attend Stuyvesant High School in Manhattan, one of six high schools in New York City that required students to pass a highly selective entrance exam in order to attend. Kurt told Blaine about growing up in Lima, Ohio, being an only child, losing his mother when he was eight years old, and how his father still lived in Lima, never having remarried.

Kurt felt so comfortable being with Blaine. He was so attentive, and the conversation just flowed without any awkwardness. Kurt was relieved. All the discomfort caused by the misunderstanding at Barnes & Noble, and his worries about hearing Blaine’s immigration story at the DREAMers meeting, just didn’t seem important anymore. All Kurt wanted to do was learn more about Blaine.

“Do you have any memories of the Philippines or your dad?” Kurt asked.

“None. I was so little. I’ve seen pictures of where my mom grew up, and of her family, but she doesn’t have any of my dad. According to my mom, he was pretty much out of the picture before my second birthday. But I want to hear about what it was like to be the only out gay kid when you were in high school.”

“It was pretty lonely. I got harassed by members of the football team a lot. I was bullied.” Blaine’s eyes were sad as he looked at Kurt, who soldiered on. “Most of my friends were from Glee Club. It was kind of where all the kids who didn’t fit in found themselves. It was a little better by senior year. But the school was very homophobic, which kind of matched what was going on in Lima. I couldn’t wait to leave and get to New York. What about your school?”

“I was lucky. Stuyvesant didn’t tolerate homophobia. And it wasn’t just the teachers, it was the students, too. Most of them would practically shun anyone who said something homophobic. That person would be mocked and taunted. Keep in mind the heroes at our school were the nerds, the smartest kids, not the jocks. But you know even in New York City, stuff happens. I’ve always been careful, taking care of myself on the streets.”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, but your high school sounds like heaven. I can’t even imagine what it would be like to go to high school without fear. I never felt safe at school. When did you come out?”

“In ninth grade, when I started at Stuyvesant. People talked about their sexuality pretty openly, and there were other kids who were out, so it felt okay to do it. What about you?”

“It was when I was a freshman, like you. But honestly? I think everybody already knew. Was your family supportive of you?”

“It was hard for my mom, at first,” said Blaine. "She had a very traditional Filipino upbringing, and I think she was hoping I would somehow grow out of it.” Blaine shrugged, acknowledging the futility of his mom’s thinking. “But she told me she loved me, just that she was worried for me. Now that I’m in college, I think she’s figured out this is who I am. And your family?”

“I was so scared that if I told my dad, he wouldn’t love me anymore.” Blaine reached across the table to take Kurt’s hand. Kurt smiled at Blaine. He was amazed at how well they understood each other. “But it turned out he had known for years. He told me he had known since I was three.” Kurt grinned and shrugged. “But he said he loved me just as much. I was so relieved.”

“Your father sounds amazing. Unconditional love. You’re so lucky. I know people whose parents threw them out of the house.”

Kurt gently brushed Blaine’s knuckles with his thumb. “I know. He’s a wonderful dad.”

“So what are you studying at NYU?”

“I’m a theatre major at NYU’s Tisch School of the Arts.”

“Impressive!” exclaimed Blaine. Kurt smiled, just a little bit embarrassed. “I know that’s a really competitive program.”

“It is, but I’m passionate about performance. I’ve imagined myself on a stage since I was little. I love to sing. I’m a counter-tenor, so I have a relatively high singing range. But that made it hard growing up. I’ve always had an unusual voice for a guy.“

“I think your voice sounds beautiful,” said Blaine quietly, looking at Kurt’s hand still held in his. “Maybe I’ll get to hear you sing someday.”

“Maybe you will,” Kurt said, smiling at Blaine. “Tisch is having a musical Revue in mid-November featuring the undergraduate majors. It’s called “An Evening of Cole Porter Music.” Auditions just took place last week, and they should be posting the results on Monday. I’m hoping to get a solo, or at least a duet.”

“I love Cole Porter,” gushed Blaine. “Do you know what songs will be in the Revue?”

“Not yet. I think they’ll make the final decisions once they’ve selected the singers.”

“Well, if you’re chosen, and I hope you are, please let me know. I would love to see the Revue.” Kurt beamed. Things just kept getting better. Blaine wanted to see him again, and he might even get to sing for him! 

“What was your audition piece?” Blaine asked.

“’I’ve Never Been In Love Before’ from ‘Guys and Dolls.’”  
[ Link to Video Performance ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVaTPJR4ldM)

Blaine sighed. “I love the music from that show.”

“Well,” said Kurt, wanting to learn more about Blaine. “I’ve told you I’m passionate about theatre.” So now it’s your turn. How did you end up at Baruch, what’s your major and why are you passionate about it?”

Blaine chuckled. “I’m not sure I’d say I’m _passionate_ about being in the business school, but it seemed a good choice for job opportunities so I could help my family, and I’m doing well in the program. I’m at Baruch because the City University schools offer in-state tuition rates for undocumented students. It’s probably the only way I could afford college. My Aunt Mariel, Marco’s mom, helps with my college costs, and I was able to cobble together several scholarships, plus my job at Barnes  & Noble. I would never have been able to afford a private school like NYU.”

“Oh, I hear you. I wouldn’t be able to afford NYU either without scholarships, loans, and the money my dad put aside for a college fund. I have a job, too. I’m a NYU Ambassador. We work for the Undergraduate Admissions Office, but the best part of the job is we get to give campus tours to future students and their families. I look at those tours as one-hour mini performances, before a captive audience!”

Blaine grinned at Kurt. “That sounds like fun.”

“It really is. We meet people from all over the country, and even a few families from abroad. But I have to say, it’s interesting you’re in the business program. After hearing you speak with such passion last week, I would have thought you might be majoring in something else. My roommate Santana talks about gay rights and immigrant rights as being _the_ civil rights issues of the twenty-first century.”

Blaine paused for a moment. “I never thought of myself as a political activist. But thinking about immigrant rights as my passion is very new for me, even though I’m a member of Baruch’s DREAM Team Executive Board. I only spoke out because of what happened to me on that bus with the Border Patrol.”

“It’s weird how people find their passions sometimes. I know at NYU, a lot of people change their majors, or do a major and a minor. If it’s something you want, maybe you can do that at Baruch, too.”

“I’m not really sure if I want to change my major, but I was intrigued when I spoke to Ms. MargoIis last Thursday about her career as a public policy liaison. It was the first time I ever met someone who works in public policy. Who knows? I may decide to check that out.”

Kurt wondered what time it was. It would be rude to pull out his phone and look. He certainly didn’t want to end the coffee date, but it was such a nice afternoon. Kurt was thinking maybe they could take a walk together, and stretch their legs. He was also trying to think how the subject of having a second date might come up, and how they might fit in a good bye kiss before they parted ways. It would have to be relatively chaste if they were going to kiss in public, and it felt awkward to invite Blaine up to his apartment, especially since He knew Santana would have returned. The only private space would be his bedroom, and he just wasn’t comfortable with that idea. Kurt was definitely attracted to Blaine, but he did not want to get too physical on the first date. He preferred leaving them both longing for date number two.

Blaine must have sensed Kurt’s momentary withdrawal from the conversation. He checked the time. “Hey, it’s nearly 3:30 p.m.”

“We should probably let someone else have the table,” said Kurt. He saw Blaine’s face fall. “But I want to continue our conversation,” Kurt said quickly. Blaine visibly brightened. “It’s such a nice afternoon, do you have time for a walk?”

“Of course. I’d love that. Did you have something in mind?”

“Why don’t we walk up 5th Avenue towards the Flat Iron Building, and then maybe into Madison Square Park?”

“Oh, we’re practically at Baruch at that point. It’s very familiar territory.”

They both stood up. Blaine collected the plates, napkins and plastic ware from the table and discarded them. He led the way out, pushed the exit door open and held it for Kurt to pass through ahead of him. _Ooh_ , thought Kurt, _someone taught him manners! Such a gentleman._ Kurt gave Blaine a big smile and said “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Blaine replied. They turned and walked along East 16th Street towards 5th Avenue. Kurt felt so happy. He was enjoying being with Blaine, and as they walked side by side, their arms occasionally brushed together. Whether that was accidental or deliberate Kurt couldn’t say, but he knew they were both aware it was happening. Kurt felt this overwhelming desire to be closer to Blaine. He remembered what Blaine had said to him about being affectionate with his friends. Kurt longed to take Blaine’s hand or tuck his arm in his, but he was uncomfortable with PDA while walking on the street. Just then, Blaine glanced over, and gave him a sweet smile.

Kurt smiled back, and if his smile had been any wider, his face would have probably split in half.

  


  
  
Madison Square Park  
Photo Source: The Author

Blaine and Kurt strolled up 5th Avenue to the Flat Iron Building on 23rd Street, and then crossed the street to enter Madison Square Park. They wandered past the classic monuments, the dog run, the children’s playground, the large lawn, and the Shake Shack restaurant, until they found a vacant bench. They sat down and turned to face each other, knees touching. Kurt didn’t want to wait any longer. He reached for Blaine’s hand, and curled his fingers around Blaine’s, resting their joined hands between them.

“This is really nice,” Kurt said softly, looking at their hands. Then he looked up at Blaine.

“It almost seems silly now,” Kurt continued, “to think about how I freaked out when I saw you and Sam together at Barnes & Noble, and then the stress of being an accidental observer at your speech. But today with you has been so easy, so relaxed and natural. Like I said, it’s really nice.”

Blaine held Kurt’s gaze. “I had told myself for quite a while that my life was too complicated to accommodate anything roman--- any relationship right now. I thought going to school, to work and home, sticking with my friends and family, would be best for staying safe. But I like this too. I’m really comfortable with you.

Kurt’s stomach did a tiny somersault. They were on the same page! It looked like a second date was a go. Time to seal the deal.

“So next time, it’s my turn to take you out. If that’s okay.” _Oh, please let it be okay._

“Of course it’s okay. That would be great.” 

Kurt wiggled on the bench with excitement, and then blushed when he realized what he was doing. “Is there a day or time that’s better for you? Could we go out in the evening?”

“Evening dates are fine. But I do have a 30-45 minute subway ride back to Woodside, and I try not to do that after midnight if I’m traveling alone.”

Kurt bit his lower lip. It was too soon to suggest spending the night at his apartment, and he would need to negotiate things with Santana to insure some privacy.

“I completely understand,” said Kurt. “If we got together at 5:00 p.m. or so, what day would be best?”

Blaine thought about his class and work schedule for a moment. “Thursday or Saturday is best,” he replied. 

“So how about this coming Thursday? That works well for me, too. No tests this Friday, thank god. Let me figure out where we’ll go, and then I can let you know and we can decide where to meet. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.”

“Great! Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you for your email address.”

“Sure! Give me your phone and I’ll add it in. I should ask for yours, too.”

Blaine and Kurt traded phones, and updated their contact information.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a somewhat sad expression on his face. “I hate to say this, but I’m going to need to head for home in a little while. The DREAMers Meeting occupied so much of my time this past week that I have some catching up to do with coursework, although I would much rather stay here with you. But I want to walk you back to your apartment, if that’s where you’ll be heading next, before I get on the subway.”

Kurt’s stomach did a second round of gymnastics over Blaine’s thoughtfulness and good manners, not to mention the odds of them kissing before parting were increasing rapidly. “Oh, yes. My apartment. That is where I’m going. That would be so nice. For you to walk me home, I mean.” Kurt was hoping he didn’t sound as incoherent to Blaine as he sounded to himself. 

Blaine grinned at Kurt, enjoying his reaction. He stood, pulling Kurt up with the hand that was still clasped in Kurt’s. “We can walk back along Broadway this time. That will take us closer to where you live.”

Kurt’s brain was racing a mile a minute, trying to figure out how the kiss might work. He wasn’t comfortable with kissing in public, and if they were going to say good bye at his building, rather than inside his apartment, the best he could hope for was inviting Blaine to step into the lobby, instead of remaining out on the sidewalk. But the lobby was hardly private, it was just a bit better than the street. 

“Oh, yes,” said Kurt distractedly. “A different route would be nice.”

  
  
Carlyle Court Apartments  
Photo Source: The Author

They reached Union Square and the Carlyle Court apartments much too soon for Kurt's liking. _Okay, I’ll just ask him if he prefers to kiss on the sidewalk or inside the lobby, assuming he wants to kiss me. Oh god, stop overthinking and just ask him if you can kiss him!_ Just before the building entrance, Kurt stopped and tugged on Blaine’s hand. Blaine stopped as well. Kurt took a deep breath.

“I’ve had a wonderful time today. I can’t wait to see you again on Thursday.” 

Before Kurt could continue, Blaine took a step forward into Kurt’s space, and put his other hand up to smooth the collar of Kurt’s jacket. Blaine’s beautiful hazel eyes looked into Kurt’s. “It’s been a wonderful afternoon for me, too. It’s been perfect, actually.” Kurt felt he was so close to swooning, he’d fall to the ground if Blaine wasn’t holding his hand. “I really want to kiss you before I go. Would that be okay?” Blaine looked around, as if trying to decide if kissing Kurt right there on the sidewalk was all right. 

“Oh yes,” Kurt said somewhat breathlessly, looking from Blaine’s eyes to his lips and back again. “I want that, too. To kiss you. Maybe… come into the lobby? 

“Yes,” replied Blaine very quickly. “Let’s do that, right now.” 

Kurt pulled Blaine by the hand while reaching for the front door. They walked inside and had to stop at the reception desk first, where the attendant took Kurt’s NYU ID card and swiped it through the card reader. The attendant looked at Blaine, but Kurt shook his head, and explained his friend would stay in the lobby for a few minutes, then leave. Kurt then walked with Blaine as far away from the desk as possible, and stopped and turned to face Blaine, putting his hands on Blaine’s shoulders. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Blaine’s, determined not to deepen the kiss, because if he did, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop. Blaine sighed, and brought one hand around to Kurt’s back, and the other to Kurt’s cheek. Blaine returned the kiss, pressing back firmly, but their lips remained closed. Kurt broke the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck in a hug, pulling him tight against his body. Blaine moved his other arm around Kurt’s back, squeezing just as tightly, and tucked his head into Kurt’s neck. Kurt just loved the way Blaine fit perfectly into in his arms and on his shoulder. Kurt gently kissed Blaine’s forehead. They held each other close for several more seconds, before Blaine slowly pulled away, while reaching for Kurt’s hands. Both were struggling to regain their composure. Blaine spoke first. 

“Kurt.” Kurt felt he could listen to Blaine say his name forever. “I can’t wait to see you again. Let me know where and when and I’ll be there.” 

“Yes,” replied Kurt, still trying to come back to earth. “I promise you’ll hear from me.” They both stared at each other, waiting for the other person to make the first move. 

Blaine let go of Kurt’s hands first, smiled shyly, and rubbed the back of his neck. “I really do need to go,” he said softly. 

“I know,” said Kurt, and stepped forward to give Blaine a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for today. See you Thursday.” 

“Yes, see you Thursday,” replied Blaine. He turned and headed for the door. Kurt stood still, watching as he walked away. Just before Blaine exited the building, he looked back over his shoulder, saw Kurt watching him, and smiled. “Thursday,” he mouthed silently, and went out into the street. 

Kurt remained rooted to the spot for a few more seconds, and then he slowly shook his shoulders, trying to will his body to move. _Oh my god. I think he took a little piece of my heart with him. Why does Thursday seem so far away?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> [ Breads Bakery ](http://www.breadsbakery.com) was mentioned in Chapter Six, but I’m repeating the link since it has such a prominent place in this chapter. It’s located just off of Union Square at 18 East 16th Street.
> 
> [ The Flat Iron Building ](http://www.history.com/topics/flatiron-building) is a Manhattan landmark, due to its design.
> 
> [ Madison Square Park ](http://www.aviewoncities.com/nyc/madisonsquare.htm) has an interesting history. The Shake Shack is inside the park.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> New chapters will be posted every four days until done.
> 
>  **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Sticker](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Saturday, October 18, 2014 (continued)_

Blaine’s head was in the clouds as he crossed the street to the subway station entrance. He took the stairs down to catch the uptown train to Grand Central Station, where he would change for the 7 subway to Queens. He couldn’t have imagined a more perfect afternoon with Kurt.

Blaine found a seat, and as the train began to move, he closed his eyes and leaned back so his head rested on the window behind him. He visualized Kurt’s face; his beautiful blue/green eyes, his hair combed up high on his head, his chiseled jaw line, his soft lips. He loved that Kurt was a few inches taller than he was, because Kurt’s shoulder was the perfect place to rest his head and tuck his face into Kurt’s neck. And he had smelled so good! And that kiss! It may have been chaste, but it was the most tender first kiss Blaine had ever had. Not that Blaine had a long list of first kisses to compare it to, but he had a few. Blaine knew it was full of promise of more to come.

But what meant even more to Blaine than Kurt’s physical attractiveness was Kurt’s compassion. Kurt had talked about his speech with such depth of understanding, had reached repeatedly to touch Blaine and had welcomed Blaine’s touch in return. Kurt was someone he wanted to get to know better, and he wanted Kurt to get to know him.

Blaine had hated telling Kurt he had to leave. If it wasn’t for the backlog of coursework, he would have happily stayed with him all evening. But not prolonging their first date had its merits, too. He longed to hold Kurt again, and to kiss him the way he really wanted to. Blaine knew the anticipation would make date number two even more special for both of them.

Blaine smiled. It was kind of ironic he had once convinced himself that he didn’t want a relationship because it would just complicate his life, and now all he could think of was Kurt. Being with Kurt didn’t seem complicated at all. It seemed right. 

Blaine opened his eyes as the train pulled into the next station. Only five days until their next date. Then it would be his turn for date number three. Blaine sighed. He funds were so limited that he really couldn’t spend much on dates. Kurt certainly didn’t seem rich, but he likely had more disposable income than Blaine. He would need to explain that to Kurt next time, and together, come up with ideas for dates on a budget. Lucky for them, they lived in New York City, and there was no shortage of inexpensive things to do.

***** 

When Blaine got back to his apartment, both his mom and Marco were home, watching TV in the living room. Blaine leaned over and kissed his mom’s cheek, and fist bumped Marco in response to his “’Sup, bro?” as Blaine sat down next to him.

“How was your afternoon, dear? “asked Janelle.

“It was perfect. Kurt and I are going to see each other again on Thursday.”

Janelle smiled at Blaine, while Marco smirked. Blaine grinned at both of them. “I’m going to just sit here for a few minutes before I go and tackle a pile of coursework." He looked at his mom. "Anything good in the refrigerator?”

“I made up a plate for you, since I didn’t know when you would get back. Just heat it up, and you’re all set.”

“There’s got to be a law against doing school work on a Saturday night,” joked Marco. “I’ll be heading out around 8, so you won’t have any distractions.” Marco paused and grinned. “Other than your imagination.”

Blaine picked up the pillow resting under his arm and playfully threw it at Marco. “Let’s just leave my imagination out of it,” he said, folding his arms together over his chest, only pretending to be annoyed.

“Boys,” said Janelle with an affectionate smile. 

*****

After watching Blaine leave the lobby, Kurt floated to the elevator and then up to his apartment. Santana was out. Kurt took off his shoes inside the door, hung up his jacket, walked into his bedroom, and then collapsed on his bed, his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling. Then he stretched his arms and legs and with a satisfied smile on his face, exhaled. He really wanted to think through his feelings, and reflect on everything that had happened on their date, but his brain had other ideas. It just wanted to repeat the word _Blaine_ over and over again. 

Kurt sighed. _Oh god, that kiss. All I want to know now is what his mouth tastes like. I’ll just let that thought occupy my mind until I see him on Thursday. Uh, oh. I’d better figure out what we’re doing for our date. Whatever it is, kissing is definitely on the agenda and it’s not happening in public!_

Kurt reached for his cell phone and texted Elliott.

**6:12 p.m. From Kurt: Date was amazing. No drama! Seeing him again on Thursday. Very happy.**

Kurt thought about sending a text to Blaine. He had already told him multiple times how much he had enjoyed their time together, so maybe he would just say how much he was looking forward to Thursday.

**6:17 p.m. From Kurt: Thinking about what we’ll do on Thursday. Still working on it but so looking forward to seeing you!**

Just as he sent the text, the apartment door opened, and Santana entered. While removing her high heels, she saw Kurt’s shoes by the door and walked towards his bedroom. Observing Kurt on top of his bed, alone, Santana crossed her arms and put on her best “judging you” face.

Kurt looked up. “What?”

“I expected to find DACA-boy here with you, but there’s only one pair of shoes by the door, and here you are, alone. Did he actually decide you weren’t good enough for him?”

Kurt pushed himself up into a sitting position, his hands behind his hips. “Please don’t call him ‘DACA-boy.’” Santana arched one eyebrow but said nothing. “I’ll have you know we had a LOVELY date, and we have another date planned for Thursday. So clearly he found my charms irresistible.” 

“Well, I suppose I should be grateful Dani and I can hang out here tonight without having to listen to the sounds of gay sex coming out of your bedroom.” Kurt groaned. “Does this mean we can’t take you to clubs to be seduced by cute boys anymore?”

“I’m not sure it’s wise for me to go out to clubs with you even if I did want to put myself into circulation. But I don’t. I really like Blaine, and the feeling’s mutual. I want to see where this goes.”

“I’m proud of you,” Santana said with a genuine smile, rather than her usual smirk. “Your boy definitely has potential. Go get it!” Santana turned towards their kitchen, so she could get dinner started.

Kurt’s phone buzzed with a new text message.

**6:45 p.m. from Blaine. Me, too. Wish it was Thursday already!**

*****  
_Monday, October 20, 2014_

Kurt had started the day with a sense of accomplishment. He had finally figured out where he and Blaine would go on their Thursday date. There were a couple of excellent documentaries and some older films playing at The Quad Cinema on West 13th Street, just a few blocks from his apartment. He and Blaine could decide together which one they wanted to see. With the student discount, there would be enough money left over for them to have dinner at Qi, a popular Thai restaurant nearby. Kurt was seriously considering serving dessert in his apartment (Santana had agreed to stay away for the evening, with the understanding that Blaine would probably be heading home around midnight or so), which would put them in a nice, private place for some nice, private kisses. 

  
  
Tisch School of the Arts  
Photo Source: The Author

But at this moment, Kurt was wondering when the audition results for the Revue would be posted. He had checked his phone several times for an email message, but so far, nothing. He was on his way over to Tisch’s main building on Broadway. He had a three-hour afternoon acting workshop class and to get there, he had to pass by the board where the results would be posted. He knew he could just wait for the email but it also wouldn’t hurt to see if the information was out. 

As he turned into the corridor where the audition results would be posted, he saw three classmates he knew from the auditions looking at the board. As he approached them, his phone buzzed. He decided to ignore it. His classmates turned to look at him. One of them, Madeline, smiled and said, “Congratulations, Kurt! Your name is up there!”

Kurt beamed and quickened his pace. Under the heading “Audition Results, an Evening of Cole Porter Music” he read:

“Too Darn Hot” from Kiss Me Kate, feat. Kurt Hummel with male chorus.

“Oh my god, I LOVE that song!” Kurt exclaimed. He saw there was an asterisk after his name. His eyes went to the bottom of the page to read further.

“We have decided to add two songs but must first secure the rights before we can announce them and assign the vocalists. If an asterisk appears next to your name, you will be performing one of those songs.

Kurt was stunned. He was just a sophomore, and he was being given two songs!!?? This was incredible.

Kurt turned back to Madeline, trying to keep his emotions in check because he was about to explode.

“My eyes can’t even focus now,” said Kurt apologetically. “I hope you’re up there, too?”

“Yes!” replied Madeline. “I’m doing ‘I Get a Kick Out of You.’”

“Wait,” said Kurt. “What about Elliott?”

Madeline looked back at the announcement. “There he is. He got ‘You’re The Top’ as a duet.”

“Fantastic!” said Kurt enthusiastically, so happy for his friend. “Congrats to you, too!” His other two classmates had also been successful, so the four of them continued to chat excitedly together. 

Kurt checked his phone for the time. He needed to get to his acting workshop. He checked quickly for any messages, and saw an email from the director of the Revue, containing the same information as the posted notice. He wanted to text Blaine with his good news, but that would have to wait until after class. As soon as he thought of Blaine, his heart sank a bit. _Rehearsals. I hope they don't prevent us from seeing each other._ Kurt scanned the email. It stated the rehearsal schedule would be announced very soon. _Please don’t let there be a rehearsal on Thursday night!_

After his acting workshop class was over, Kurt walked briskly through the building to the exit. As he did so, he checked his phone and saw a new email message from the director of the Revue. It read in part:

“We have just secured the rights for the additional songs. Your second song is ‘Night and Day’ as a solo.”

Kurt stopped and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I’ve gotten the quintessential Cole Porter song to sing. This can’t be happening. Stuff like this never happens to me. I need to text Blaine and Elliott, and I need to call Dad._

Kurt’s phone buzzed, and he saw a new email message come through with the subject “Rehearsal Schedule.” He held his breath as he opened it.

“There will be a mandatory meeting on Wednesday, October 22 at 6:00 p.m. in Tisch Studio 3A. Music will be distributed. Expect it to last 1.5 hours. Rehearsal times will be confirmed then. We are currently looking at 5:30-7:30 p.m. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays with additional rehearsals after October 31. Performance dates are Friday and Saturday, November 14 and 15 at 7:30 p.m., Skirball Center for the Performing Arts.”

_Wow. This is going to consume a ton of time for the next four weeks, but I knew that. It’s such an incredible opportunity! And, I can still see Blaine on Thursday._

**4:11 pm. to Elliott: I’m screaming! You’re the Top! And I’m Night and Day and Too Darn Hot!**

**4:13 p.m. from Elliott: Sorry, but Matt insists I mention he also tops! Oops! I’m thrilled for us both. Later.**

Kurt laughed out loud, and then sent one more text:

**4:16 p.m. to Blaine: RE: Cole Porter Revue. I’m Night and Day and Too Darn Hot!**

**4:25 p.m. from Blaine: I’ll bet you are! TWO songs??!! OMG! So happy for you! Pls tell me performance date and how to get tkts.**

Kurt wanted to hug himself, but that would be weird in public. There was no denying today had to be one of his best days ever. He decided to call his dad just as soon as he got home. Kurt exited the building and started heading up Broadway to his apartment.

*****  
_Tuesday, October 21, 2014_

Kurt couldn’t remember feeling this happy. He had gotten not one, but two Cole Porter songs for the Revue, and one of them was a solo. He was starting what appeared to be a promising relationship with a smart, caring, sensitive, gorgeous guy. Kurt smiled as he remembered their phone conversation the previous night. Kurt had called Blaine in response to Blaine’s text, and Blaine had wanted to hear all about the Revue and Kurt’s songs. Then Kurt had told him about his plans for their upcoming date, including the dessert Kurt wanted to have in the apartment. They had both laughed over the potential double-meaning in that plan, but Blaine was happy with all of Kurt’s choices. They had talked for more than an hour, and both had been reluctant to hang up. Kurt had also spoken with his Dad, who couldn’t have been more proud of his son’s audition results, and glad Kurt had met someone he liked who seemed to like him back. 

Kurt’s warm thoughts about his Dad and Blaine were interrupted by his phone buzzing in his jacket pocket. _Could it be Blaine? No, Blaine should be at work now._ Kurt pulled out the phone and checked the screen.

**2:33 p.m. from Santana. Need to talk to you. Can we meet?**

Kurt frowned. Something was up, but what? He had no idea what Santana might want to talk to him about that couldn’t wait until later, but he was glad they each had the other’s class and work schedules for emergencies. She must have waited until she knew he was out of class before texting him. Kurt quickly pressed the screen on his phone to make the call. Santana picked up on the first ring. 

“Hummel, can you meet me at ‘Wichcraft right now? Something’s come up in one of my classes and I need to talk to you.”

Kurt could hear the tension in her voice. “Hey, what’s going on?” he said. “I’ll be there in less than five minutes, but clearly something’s up. Are you okay?”

“It’s not about me. I’ll explain everything when we see each other, okay?”

“Yeah, I guess. See you soon.” Kurt stared at his phone, and shrugged. He headed north on Broadway to 8th Street, and ‘Wichcraft, a popular coffee and sandwich shop. 

  
  
‘Wichcraft Restaurant 8th Street NYC  
Photo Source: The Author

Kurt and Santana arrived at nearly the same time. Kurt was about to speak when Santana held up her hand and said “First coffee, then we’ll sit and talk.” They got in line, paid for their drinks, and found an empty table.

“Okay,” said Kurt as they both sat down. “Stop being mysterious, and tell me what the hell is going on.”

Instead of answering, Santana reached into her bag and pulled out her iPad. Kurt opened his mouth to speak again, but Santana pointed a manicured index finger in the air. “Wait,” she said. She turned on the iPad and soon had what she was looking for. Kurt could hear someone speaking, but couldn’t make out the words since the volume was very low. Santana turned it towards Kurt so he could see the screen. Kurt saw it was a YouTube video. He pulled the iPad closer to him, and his eyes widened considerably. It was Blaine, giving his speech from last Thursday’s DREAMers meeting.

“This was recorded?” asked Kurt, very surprised. “Does Blaine know? Who did this?”

Santana’s voice practically vibrated with tension. “I haven’t a clue if he knows or not. The video was made by someone in my Participatory Government class. He recorded the entire meeting to help him write his paper, decided he liked what he heard, especially Preppy’s speech, and put it up on YouTube. But he never asked anyone’s permission.”

Kurt guessed the video might have triggered a memory for Santana of a different video from when they were in high school, but he wasn’t going to bring up the subject now, not with Santana so edgy. Plus, he wanted to stay focused on Blaine.

“That doesn’t sound right.”

“No shit. At the very least, he should have asked as a courtesy. The guy who did the taping mentioned it in class today. The class hadn’t met since last Thursday, so this was the first anyone knew about it. I didn’t call you sooner because I had another class right after and then my internship, and I wanted to get some advice first.”

The video continued to run in the background while Kurt and Santana talked. Kurt saw it had 57 views, and had been posted on Saturday. So, it had been up for four days.

“Well, not too many people have seen this, but I don’t think Blaine will be happy about it.” said Kurt.

“It’s more than just the preppy,” said Santana. “All of the DREAM Team presidents were introduced with their full names when the program started. They’re all undocumented, and no one asked them if they minded being recorded. So there’s a risk to them as well for this video to be out there.”

Kurt wasn’t sure he had a handle on all the ways this was a bad thing for Blaine and his friends, but he understood enough to be concerned. “Shit,” said Kurt. “What should we do?”

“I spoke to my internship boss about it. She thinks your boy should get help from the head of Communications and Marketing at Baruch, the official name of the office there that deals with media, to try to get the video taken down.”

“Why not just ask the student who put it up to take it down?” asked Kurt.

Santana glared at him. “Give me some credit. I already asked him in class. He doesn’t think he’s done anything wrong, and he thinks people should see the video, like he’s performing some kind of fucking public service. Someone with some clout might have better luck.”

“But this could hurt people!” Kurt said loudly, and instantly wished he hadn’t, as people at nearby tables turned to look at him.

“Clearly, that is not his concern,” replied Santana, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “My boss is going to show the video to her boss in the Public Affairs office, but since Preppy’s a Baruch student, and was at the meeting as a member of an official Baruch student organization, my boss said Baruch should get involved, too. You need to call him, like now, and tell him what’s going on.”

“Santana, he’s at work. Even if I text or call him, he may not check his phone until he finishes his shift.”

“Well, that’s for you to figure out then,” said Santana as she popped the lid back on her coffee.” I’m sending you the link, and then I’m out of here.” 

Santana turned the iPad to access the keyboard, and forwarded the video link to Kurt. He touched her arm, and when she looked up at him, he said “Thank you. I’m really grateful to you for everything. Blaine will be, too.”

Santana’s expression softened momentarily, then she shrugged. She stood up, gathered her things and pushed her chair back under the table. “I’ve got things to do, and so do you. Later.” 

*****  
After Santana left, Kurt remained in his chair and took a few more sips of his coffee, trying to figure out the best way to contact Blaine, and what to say. It was likely Blaine turned his phone off while working, or even if it was on, he might not be able to check it. He could call the store directly and ask to speak to Blaine, but was the situation so serious that Blaine should be interrupted at work? Was it necessary for Blaine to leave work right away? If Blaine wasn’t able to leave, would the news just upset him more? Kurt’s head was spinning. He decided a text would be best, even if Blaine might not see it immediately.

He pulled out his phone. It was nearly 4:00 p.m. He thought Blaine was working until at least 5:00 p.m. but he wasn’t sure. _Well, here goes._

**3:59 p.m. To Blaine. Need to talk to you about something important. Not about me. Can we meet right after work?**

Kurt drummed his fingers on the table top, and drank the last of his coffee. He had no idea how long it would be before Blaine saw the message, and whether Blaine would even have time to talk to him. He assumed Blaine usually headed straight for home. Kurt stood up, exited the shop, and headed uptown. If he was going to meet Blaine, then he had better get himself to his apartment so he would be close to Barnes  & Noble when Blaine contacted him. 

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt arrived at his apartment building, but he still hadn’t heard from Blaine. Kurt wasn’t surprised. Blaine didn’t seem like the kind of employee who would be checking his phone too often while working. But it wouldn’t be too long before his workday ended. He could tell him about it soon enough. Kurt pulled the entrance door to Carlyle Court open and stepped inside. He had his NYU ID swiped by the attendant, and headed towards the elevators. 

Kurt entered the apartment, hung up his jacket, and left his shoes inside the door. Normally, he would change into more comfortable clothes, but he expected to see Blaine in an hour or so. He got his laptop from his bedroom, set it up on the small kitchen table, and took some fruit from the refrigerator. He sat down again, opened the link to the video, and started watching. He checked his phone to see if he might have missed Blaine’s text. Nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> [ Quad Cinema ](http://www.quadcinema.com/) at 34 West 13th Street and [ Qi Restaurant ](http://www.qirestaurant.net/) at 31 West 14th Street are located near Union Square. 
> 
> [ 'Wichcraft ](http://wichcraft.com/locations/the-village/) is close to NYU, at 60 East 8th Street near Broadway.
> 
> Just to clarify, the main building for Tisch School of the Arts at NYU is on Broadway near Waverly Place in Greenwich Village, not the portion of Broadway in mid-town Manhattan where the theatres are located. 
> 
> Here are the two songs Kurt will sing in the Revue:
> 
> [ Too Darn Hot ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VTw-kwbEAg)from Kiss Me Kate. 1948 Original Broadway Cast
> 
> [ Night and Day ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WX_fKVWX2s)from The Gay Divorcee. The vocals begin at the 1:31 mark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> New chapters will be posted every four days until done.
> 
> **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Photo Profile](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Tuesday, October 21, 2014 (continued)_

Blaine was having a really good day. He had finally caught up on his reading assignments after falling behind the previous week due to the DREAMers meeting. The speech and everything he had worried about were now behind him, and he was happy and excited about this new relationship with Kurt. When Kurt had texted him on Monday about the Cole Porter song performances, and then had called him later that evening to share the details, Blaine had barely been able to contain the thrill that ran through him. Kurt was seeking him out to share important news. He wanted Blaine to share his joy in his accomplishment. That was pretty heady stuff after just one date, but Blaine was fine with it. There was a definite connection between them, and Blaine was certain they both felt it.

When Blaine saw Tina in class on Monday, he told her about his date with Kurt, and that a second date was already planned. She got very excited, gave Blaine a hug, and insisted on knowing everything that happened. Blaine felt comfortable sharing most, but not _all_ the details. On Tuesday, when Blaine got to work, he told Sam about Kurt, and Sam seemed really happy for him. He asked Sam not to bring up the topic in front of Angela, because he was certain he would never hear the end of it. Angela meant well, but she asked way too many questions.

It had been very busy in the store, and it wasn’t until 5:30 p.m., the end of Blaine’s shift, that he was able to check his phone. He read Kurt’s text with some concern. If whatever Kurt needed to tell him wasn’t about Kurt, that left him and the rest of the universe as possibilities. He returned the call, and Kurt picked up right away. He sounded nervous, and was speaking quickly.

“Hey, Blaine. Thanks for calling back. Are you done for the day now?”

“I just finished. What’s going on?”

“My roommate Santana shared some information with me this afternoon about the DREAMers meeting last Thursday. I need to share it with you, but it’s better if I can see you in person. Would you have a little bit of time to come up to my apartment right now so we can talk about it privately?”

Blaine didn’t know what to think. Kurt sounded serious, not his usual playful self. This did not sound like a ploy to get Blaine up to Kurt’s apartment for kisses and touching.

“Okay. I can’t stay long though.”

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. Come on over and I’ll be waiting in the lobby when you get here.”

*****

Kurt was standing next to the reception desk in the Carlyle Court lobby when Blaine came through the front door. Blaine gave his Baruch ID to the attendant, and Kurt signed him in as a guest. Taking Blaine’s hand in his, Kurt led him to the elevator. Several other students were already waiting. The elevator doors opened, and Kurt and Blaine stepped inside with them. Kurt pressed the button for the sixth floor, turned back to Blaine, and squeezed his hand.

“I don’t mean to make this so mysterious,” said Kurt quietly. “I’ll explain everything once we’re upstairs.”

The elevator doors opened, and Kurt led Blaine to his apartment. He unlocked the door, pushed it open, and let Blaine enter ahead of him, before stopping to remove his shoes. Blaine followed Kurt’s example and left his shoes by the door. He handed his jacket to Kurt, who hung it next to his in the closet. Blaine put his messenger bag on the floor, and looked around the space curiously.

“Oh, this is really nice.”

“Thank you. I want to bring you back here on Thursday night, after we have dinner at Qi.”

Blaine groaned. “Talking about food reminds me I haven’t eaten. I was going to pick up a snack to tide me over until I got home but then I got your call.”

“I’m sorry, I should have asked you if you wanted something. Here, sit down at the table. How about a cup of hot green tea with lemon and some cookies?”

Blaine pulled out a chair and sat down. “That’s perfect. And I’m really sorry to have to ask you for food.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. No need to apologize for being hungry.” Kurt put a small teapot on the stove to boil, and plated half a dozen cookies. He brought the cookies, tea bags, two tea cups, two small plates and two spoons over to the table. He then reached for the napkin holder and pulled out two napkins.

Blaine took Kurt’s hand to stop him and looked up into his eyes.

“I’m not complaining that I get an extra chance to see you, but I think I need to know what’s going on.”

Kurt reached for his laptop, which was at the far end of the table. He pulled out a chair, set it next to Blaine, and sat down. He placed the laptop between the two of them, moving the plate of cookies out of the way. Kurt already had the link to the video open. He took a breath before speaking.

“Remember when I told you my roommate had invited me to the DREAMers meeting so she could get extra credit for a class assignment?” Blaine nodded.

“Her class met again this morning, and a student in it announced he had taped all the speakers and had put the video up on YouTube.” Kurt stopped, and turned the laptop towards Blaine so he had a better view of the screen.

Blaine looked, and his eyes widened. Kurt had stopped the video in the midst of Blaine’s speech. Blaine blinked for a moment. “I, I didn’t know I was being taped.” 

“Santana tried to get him to take the video down,” Kurt continued, “but he said no. She told me he doesn’t think he did anything wrong, that he thinks people should see it.” Blaine shook his head silently. “She’s a media culture and communications major, and has an internship in the NYU Public Affairs Office. That’s like their media and communications office. She told her boss about it.” Blaine looked up at Kurt, and Kurt saw the pain in his face. Kurt took Blaine’s hand. “He’s looking into it. But he also thinks the head of Communications and Marketing at Baruch can help you. Since you were at NYU representing an official Baruch student organization, that helps link it back to Baruch, I guess.“

Blaine shook his head, staring down at the table. Kurt continued to hold his hand. “This is bad for so many reasons,” Blaine said softly. “We should have realized someone might tape it. We were really stupid.”

“No, no,” Kurt said as he squeezed Blaine’s hand. “No one was stupid. None of the organizers are to blame. Look, there was even an NYU professor at that meeting, and he didn’t raise the issue, either.”

Blaine looked like he was struggling to keep his emotions in check. The tea pot started to whistle, and Kurt stood up, brought it back to the table and filled both cups. Then he sat down and once again took Blaine’s hand in his.

”I know this is awful,” Kurt said. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“It is awful. My brain feels like it’s going a mile a minute, just thinking of so many potential consequences. To start, there’s the fear of retaliation by the U.S. government. All of the DREAM Team presidents and I were introduced with our full names. People may worry it could be used against us and our families. I mean, what if this tape hurts my mom in some way? What if the Border Patrol sees the tape and doesn’t like what I said about them, and decides to come looking for me? Maybe I don’t need to worry about any of these things, but I just don’t know for sure.” 

Kurt bit his lip, worried he was probably turning pale, when he wanted to be strong for Blaine. He didn’t want anything to happen to the other students, Blaine or his mom. Especially Blaine. It hurt to think about it.

“That student should have asked us if it was okay to record the meeting,” Blaine continued. “I’m sorry Kurt, but the guy was a complete dick to make a video without asking us first. We’re not public figures.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” said Kurt. “I agree with you.”

Blaine was becoming more and more agitated. “What if Barnes & Noble finds out about this tape and I lose my job? Even though I have work authorization, someone might pressure them, might say ‘why is this undocumented guy working for you?’”

Blaine looked back at the laptop screen and started to scroll down the page. His whole body stiffened.

“Oh my god. Did you read these comments?”

“No,” said Kurt, quickly pulling his chair as close to Blaine’s as possible so they could read the comments together. Kurt squeezed Blaine’s thigh as Blaine read them out loud, the hurt and pain so clearly expressed in his voice, pointing to the screen as he did so.

**If that guy wants to live here, then he needs to respect our laws.**

**My parents had to wait nearly eight years to come to this country. They did it legally and they waited like everyone else. This guy doesn’t deserve to receive ANY kind of benefits. He should go back to his country and wait his turn.**

**He should have been deported when the Border Patrol had him in custody. We’re giving work authorization to these people? Why?**

**He’s illegal. Doesn’t matter how many years he’s been here. And whoever brought him here should be arrested.**

**People like him are nothing more than alien invaders who cost our country billions each year and should be deported.**

**Are my tax dollars supporting their education??**

**The guy overstayed his visa. There’s a simple solution if he’s worried about being caught. He can go back to his home country.**

Kurt felt terrible. He knew Blaine would take each negative comment as a personal attack. Kurt would if they had been directed at him. There were a few supportive comments:

**He was brought to this country when he was 3 years old. How is that his fault?**

**Those who argue against allowing people like Blaine to stay in the U.S. say they’re uneducated, impoverished and don’t make any contributions to this country. This guy is articulate and in college. Tell me again why we don’t want him here?**

**He is blameless. He has done nothing wrong. I’d rather have a dozen like him than a dozen U.S. citizens who commit crimes.**

But those comments were dwarfed by the hate coming from dozens of others.

Blaine stopped reading, and turned to look at Kurt, his eyes wet with unshed tears. “They don’t even know me, they don’t have a clue about who I am or what I’ve done with my life, and they hate me anyway. And they want me to blame my mom, like I ever would. All she wanted to do was give both of us a better life than what she had.”

Kurt felt his own heart ache as he wrapped one arm around Blaine’s shoulders, pulling him in for a sideways hug. 

“Some of them are kind,” said Kurt, “but you’re right, most of them are hateful.” Kurt felt so helpless. He just wanted to say something, anything that would make the hurt in Blaine’s eyes go away.

“I wish this hadn’t happened.” Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek. “I know what a good person you are. I know what it’s like to feel hate from people for something you have no control over.” Blaine shuddered and squeezed Kurt’s hand tightly. Kurt nuzzled Blaine’s cheek and whispered, “I know you’re hurting and I wish I could make it go away.”

Blaine turned so that he and Kurt were now facing each other. Kurt cupped the side of Blaine’s face with his hand and looked into his eyes, and saw that they mirrored the worry in his own. Blaine leaned in, then turned to gently kiss Kurt’s palm and sighed. “Thank you for caring. I mean it. I’m so grateful to you.” 

Kurt bit his lower lip and held Blaine’s hands in his as Blaine continued, “And your roommate is amazing to have done all this to try and help. We’ve never even been introduced.”

“I think this video triggered an old memory. Back when we were both in high school, she was a cheerleader, and the cheerleading coach ran for public office. Her opponent made a campaign ad that questioned the coach’s sexuality, but outed Santana as a lesbian in the process. He sent a copy of the ad to the coach before it aired. Santana hadn’t told her parents at that point.” Blaine winced. “It was incredibly painful for her. I’m guessing she realized how painful this would be for you and your friends and wanted to help. She knows we’re dating. That’s why she wanted me to tell you, so you wouldn’t hear it from a stranger.” 

“Please tell her I said ‘thank you.’”

“Of course.” Kurt let go of Blaine’s hands, pushed the laptop away from them, and then moved the cup of tea and the plate of cookies so both were within Blaine’s reach. “But I don’t want your tea to get cold. So I want you to eat, and then let’s talk about what can be done about this.”

Blaine took a bite of a cookie and then several sips of his tea, his hands trembling. He looked at his hands and set his cup back down on the table.

“I need to speak to the person at Baruch who heads Communications and Marketing. I’ll try to do that first thing tomorrow if I can, because if the student can be convinced to take the video down, sooner is better. But Alfonso, the President of the Baruch DREAM Team, needs to be there. He’s in the video, too. If that official connection between our organization and Baruch can help, then Alfonso is essential. I’ll call him tonight. I also need to talk to my Mom, and I know she’ll worry. Would you send me the link?”

“I’ll do that right now.” Kurt reached for the laptop and pulled it towards him. As he did so, Blaine checked the time. Kurt noticed, and once he had forwarded the link, he put his hand over Blaine’s. He really didn’t want Blaine to leave, but Blaine had a lot more on his mind right now than cuddling with Kurt.

“I know you need to get home. But please finish your tea and have some more cookies first, so you won’t be starving on the subway. And will you call me later tonight, just to let me know how you’re doing?”

“Of course I will,” said Blaine, giving Kurt a small smile despite how he was feeling. “Will you help me with these cookies so I’m not the only one eating them?”

“Sure. There’s nothing like having dessert before dinner.”

Blaine and Kurt finished their food, and Kurt followed Blaine to the front door where he retrieved his jacket, shoes and messenger bag. Kurt internally debated whether to say goodbye here or in the lobby, and decided he wanted the extra couple of minutes with Blaine that a ride down to the lobby would allow. Either way, Blaine was not leaving without a kiss, and it was going to be different than their first one.

“I’ll just put my shoes on and go downstairs with you, see you to the door,” said Kurt.

“Oh, you don’t have to.”

“I know, but I want to. But before you leave the apartment, you need to let me kiss you.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said softly, as he put his arms around Kurt’s waist, pulling Kurt against him. Kurt draped his arms around Blaine’s neck, and pressed his lips against Blaine’s, pushing gently. Blaine’s lips parted slightly, which was all the encouragement Kurt needed to press his tongue inside. They both moaned, and Blaine’s hands shifted to Kurt’s back. After a few seconds, Kurt pulled back slowly, his eyes hazy and his face flushed. Blaine opened his eyes and blinked at Kurt, not letting him out of his embrace.

“Please tell me we can put this on the dessert menu for Thursday,” said Blaine breathlessly.

“Oh, yes,” Kurt replied while exhaling.

Kurt opened the door and they both stepped into the hallway. Blaine took Kurt’s hand as they rode the elevator down together, and gave it a squeeze as they said goodbye.

“Promise you’ll call me later,” Kurt said softly. “I will,” Blaine replied, giving Kurt a chaste kiss on his cheek. Kurt’s eyes followed Blaine as he exited the lobby and went out into the street.

*****

Blaine was so grateful to have a half hour ride on the subway to try to put both his head and his heart back together. A part of him was soaring thanks to the kiss he and Kurt had just shared, and the promise of that and maybe more in two days. But the biggest part of him felt betrayed by the YouTube video, the potential damage it might cause, and the pain from all the hate in the comments. Social media was great, but there were too many people who used it to spew awful things they would never say to someone face-to-face, but could say, and more, while hiding behind the anonymity of a user id. 

Blaine had already texted his mom earlier to say he would be about an hour late getting home, and she and Marco should go ahead and eat dinner. But he was really hungry. Kurt’s cookies and tea had taken the edge off, but now his stomach was starting to rumble. Blaine ran through his mental to-do list; call Alfonso, call Sara, because he wanted her and Professor Jamieson to know about the video, talk to his mom, and later, call Kurt. Plus he had work to do for his classes. It was going to be a long night.

Blaine was already on his feet as the train pulled into the 61st Street Woodside station. He weaved his way through the rush hour crowd and made his way down the stairs to the street, and then through the streets to his apartment building. He could smell the aroma from the dinner his mom had prepared before he even reached the front door.

“Hey, mom. Sorry I’m late,” called Blaine as he kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket in the hall closet.

“I’ve kept dinner warm for you,” said Janelle from the kitchen. 

Blaine stepped into the bathroom to wash his hands, came into the kitchen and kissed his mom on the cheek. “Mmm, smells really good,” he said. “Is Marco around?”

“Marco ate dinner with me, and then headed out to meet some friends and work on a class assignment. Here, let me get your dinner.”

Janelle took Blaine’s plate from out of the microwave oven, added a salad to it, and sat down with him while he poured himself a glass of water. “I’ll sit with you and have a cup of tea while you eat,” she said.

“Okay, but I’m so hungry, I’ll probably not say a word until I’m done.” Blaine focused on eating, and after clearing his plate, he wiped his mouth with his napkin, and poured himself some more water. It was time to talk about what had happened. “Mom, remember the DREAM Team meeting at NYU last week?”

“The one where you were speaking? You told me it had gone well.”

“It did. But the reason I was late getting home today is because Kurt found out from his roommate that someone at the meeting had made a video of it on his iPad and then posted it on YouTube. He had never asked anyone permission to record the meeting.”

Janelle put her cup down, and stared at Blaine. “Are you in any trouble because of the video?”

Blaine took a deep breath and reached for his mom’s hand. He had decided he would try to answer her questions honestly, but not volunteer any additional information at this point. He wanted to wait until after he had spoken to Sara and to someone at Baruch. 

“I want to say no, but I’m not a hundred percent sure. It hasn’t been seen by too many people even though it’s been up since Saturday. We’re going to try to get officials from both Baruch and NYU to convince the student to take it down.”

“I don’t understand. Why can’t someone else just take it down, or order the student who made it to take it down?”

“No one at the meeting had explicitly said there would be no taping allowed, and they can’t force him to do it. Tomorrow I’m going to try to meet with someone at Baruch in the Communications and Marketing office who can help us. Tonight I’m going to call Tina’s sister Sara and Alfonso.“

Janelle sighed, squeezed Blaine’s hand, and stood up from the table. “I’m just concerned if you become too visible. I want you to be safe. After what happened on the bus with the Border Patrol, and now this tape on the internet, I’m sure you can understand my worry. We’ve been in the United States for 17 years without much trouble, but look what has happened in the past two months! Promise me you’ll be careful.”

Blaine hated to worry his mom. He tried so hard to make her happy. Plus, he agreed with her about the visibility thing. 

“I promise. You know I never want you to worry about me. I’ll let you know what I find out tomorrow. Right now, I want to make a few phone calls.” 

Blaine stood up and kissed Janelle on the cheek, and brought his dishes to the sink to wash them. Then he headed for his bedroom, and picked up his phone.

**8:03 p.m. to Alfonso: See attached link. A student from NYU posted it. Check out the comments. Call me.**

While he waited to hear back from Alfonso, Blaine opened his laptop and went to the Baruch home page. He found the Office of Communications and Marketing in the on-line directory, and entered the phone number into his cell phone. He was getting ready to text Sara when his phone buzzed with an incoming call. Alfonso didn’t waste any time with pleasantries.

“This sucks, Blaine. And I read the comments. These people don’t know shit.”

“Sorry to wreck your evening, but I agree.”

“So how did you find out about this?”

Blaine explained to Alfonso how Kurt had shared the information Santana had given him earlier that afternoon.

“Well, his roommate is my hero. I can’t believe she would do all this stuff for us,” said Alfonso.

“I haven’t even met her yet,” said Blaine. “But I hope to soon so I can thank her personally. We wouldn’t even know about this without her. So here’s what I’m thinking. I would like for both of us, as Executive Board members of the Baruch DREAM Team, to talk to whomever in the Office of Communications and Marketing can help us. Maybe they can speak with their counterparts at NYU to convince that guy to take the video down. They’ll have more clout than we do.”

“Anyone is going to have more clout than we do. Yeah, I need to be there with you. I think we learned an important lesson here though. I am never getting up in front of a microphone again without making sure there’s no recording going on.”

Blaine laughed. “Clearly you haven’t been to a concert recently. Just telling people not to record doesn’t stop anyone unless people are really enforcing it. So tell me your free time tomorrow, and I’ll match it with mine, and we’ll see what happens. Look for a text message from me tomorrow.”

“Okay. But in the meantime, I’m contacting Roberto at NYU to see if he knows anything.” There was a pause, and Blaine thought Alfonso might have hung up. “Blaine? You’re not pissed at me, are you?”

“For what?”

“For pushing you to give the speech in the first place. I know how we all prefer to stay under the radar whenever possible, and you really didn’t want to speak publicly about what happened to you.”

“I may have felt that way in the beginning, but once I made the decision I would speak, that was it. I’m not mad at you- you and I are fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay. I’m glad. You’re one of the good guys. Don’t forget that.”

“Thanks. I’ll let you know as soon as I hear anything.”

Alfonso gave Blaine his free time for the next day, which Blaine wrote down on the pad beside him.

Blaine’s next text was almost identical to the one he had sent Alfonso, but a bit more polite.

**8:32 p.m. to Sara. Pls see the attached link. A student from NYU posted it. Check out the comments. Pls call me.**

While he waited for Sara to call, Blaine decided to try to push away thoughts of the video for now and start on one of his course assignments. He was worried he would be too distracted to focus, but he managed to concentrate on his school work. He had just finished it and was thinking about starting the next one, and then calling Kurt, when his phone buzzed. It was Sara.

“Hi, Blaine. Sorry it took me a while to get back to you. I was in a review session over at the law school. Is this a good time?”

Blaine was so relieved to hear from her. “It’s perfect. I really wanted to talk to you about the video.”

“Okay, what are your concerns?”

“Well, for starters, I’d like to have the video taken down. I’m upset I was taped without my permission, along with everyone else, but I guess there isn’t too much that can be done to the student who posted it.”

“Correct. The student really should have asked permission, but he’s not required to do so. Professor Jamieson feels badly he didn’t say something that night about not taping, or ask Roberto to say something.”

“Wait, when did Professor Jamieson find out about the video? I only found out this afternoon, and from what my friend Kurt says, people only found out about it at NYU this morning.”

“He got a phone call from the NYU Public Affairs office this afternoon. I was there when he took the call. I guess a student who interns in that office learned about the tape and was concerned about it, and brought it to their attention. Professor Jamieson and the person from Public Affairs discussed the situation, and it was agreed the Dean of Students will contact the student who made the video.”

“The intern is my friend Kurt’s roommate. That’s how he found out and then contacted me. Wow. Do you know if that’s happened yet?”

“No, I don’t, but I can try to find out tomorrow.”

“Sara, am I in any kind of trouble with Homeland Security because of the video?”

“Well, I can ask Professor Jamieson that question, too. But Blaine, you’re DACA-mented. One of your DACA benefits is a deferral of any removal proceedings during your two-year benefit period. That can only be revoked if you commit a crime. Your speech, which I’d like to remind you was wonderful, was a factual account of what happened to you and how it made you feel, and violated no civil law, nor any criminal law.”

Blaine felt somewhat relieved, but he knew he wouldn’t really relax until he heard what Professor Jamieson had to say. “But those comments were horrible!”

“I agree. Many of them were hateful, some were ignorant and others just factually wrong. Remember, more people support the immigrant rights movement than oppose it. There are others who are undecided. That’s the population that needs to be persuaded to change their minds. Try not to waste too much energy worrying about those whose minds are already made up. People will always find nasty things to say about nearly anything.” Sara sighed. “More importantly, are you okay?”

“Better now that I talked to you. Would you let me know what Professor Jamieson says about any risk involving Homeland Security, and also if he hears if the Dean of Students spoke with the student who made the tape?”

“Of course. Would you like to talk to Tina? She’s home.”

“Oh, I would love to, but I have another call I still need to make, and some assignments I need to work on. Would you tell her I said hi and I’ll speak to her tomorrow?”

“Sure. Good night, then.”

“Thanks so much, Sara. Good night.”

Blaine leaned back against the pillows, and tucked the edge of his phone against his chin. Despite Sara’s advice, the negative comments about the video did hurt him. _If they only knew me, they wouldn’t write those things_. He sighed, and clicked the link to the video. It was still on-line. The number of viewers hadn’t jumped too much, it was still under eighty. Blaine paused for just a second, and then downloaded the video to his laptop. He thought keeping a copy might come in handy as evidence if the student did take it down. Blaine then went back to his assignments. He would do his best to try to focus on them, rather than the video, before calling Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> New chapters will be posted every four days until done.
> 
> **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Picture](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Tuesday, October 21, 2014 (Continued)_

**10:07 p.m. to Kurt: Is this a good time to talk?**

Blaine’s phone buzzed in less than a minute with Kurt's callback. He felt his stomach do one of those little flips as he pressed the screen to take his call.

“Hi,” he said just a bit breathlessly.

“Hi, Blaine. I’ve been thinking of you all evening.” 

Blaine’s stomach did another little flip. “I’ve been thinking of you, too.”

“How are things going since you got home? Any news?”

Blaine made himself comfortable on his bed. He was really glad to have Kurt help him process all of the conversations he had this evening about the video. This was his first opportunity to verbalize all the thoughts in his head.

“Well, I told my mom, who of course is worried. But I also talked to Sara, my friend Tina’s older sister, who’s a student at NYU Law and works at the Immigrant Rights Clinic, and she doesn’t seem to think there’s a big problem in terms of any threats to my status. She’s going to check with Professor Jamieson. But the really interesting news is the Public Affairs Office at NYU has already spoken with him, and the NYU Dean of Students is contacting the student who posted the video.”

“Wow! That was fast! I hope it all works out.”

“Yeah, it’s amazing. I also spoke to Alfonso. We’re both going to try to meet with someone over at Baruch tomorrow, to see if they can help in case NYU doesn’t persuade the student to take it down.” Blaine paused. “Kurt, you know how much I appreciate you being so supportive and kind when I saw the video in your apartment, but I would really like to thank your roommate personally for what she did. Regardless of whether the video is taken down or not, she really stepped up and it’s had results. Is there any chance I might get to meet her on Thursday?”

“I’ll have to ask her. She was going to be out of the apartment because she knew you were coming over. But I should prepare you. Santana can be abrasive, and it comes off sounding rude. Deep down she feels things a lot, but she’s like a porcupine on the outside. She’s a dear friend and we do well as roommates, but you’ve been warned.”

“So not the warm, fuzzy type then?” said Blaine with a smile in his voice.

“Hardly,” replied Kurt. “But like I said, I’ll check with her. It sounds like you’ve done all you can possibly do about the video, at least until you have more information from Baruch.”

“Yeah, I feel like I’ve gone as far as I can go with it for tonight. I did manage to get some assignments done in between calls.”

Blaine felt he had talked about himself enough. Now he wanted to relax and listen to Kurt. 

“But now you need to bring me up to date on Cole Porter!“

“Ah, changing the subject, are we? Not much new there since we spoke Monday night, but I’m so excited about the meeting tomorrow. They’ll distribute the music and give us our rehearsal schedule, and I can’t wait to hear their plans for costumes and choreography! I’ve already been all over YouTube listening to version after version of my two songs.”

“Well, it’s nice to be reminded YouTube does have a positive side,” said Blaine, with just a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

“Ooh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“Oh, I’m okay, really. I’m just teasing you. Actually, I think it’s awesome you’ve already begun to research the songs by listening to other artists, but I’m sure you’ll make them your own.”

“I hope so, but the director will have her ideas, too.”

Blaine decided to push just a little bit. Things were going so well for them, there was no reason to think they wouldn’t still be together in less than one month’s time.

“So are you going to tell me how to get a ticket so I can come and see you perform next month?”

“I’d love it if you came. They may give us that information tomorrow at the meeting.”

The conversation shifted to other topics for a few minutes. There was a short period of silence while Blaine thought about what he wanted to say next. But Kurt spoke instead.

“Um, Blaine, would you be very mad at me if I said I’ve got some reading I have to finish tonight?”

Blaine was a little disappointed, because he had hoped to talk longer, but he understood. After all, he still had assignments to do, and they would see each other again in just two days. “No, of course not! I have work to get done, too.”

“Okay, thanks for understanding. I didn’t want you to think I was using work as an excuse to get off the phone. You definitely sound much better tonight. I’m really glad.”

“Will you let me know how your first Cole Porter meeting goes?”

“Yes, I’ll call you tomorrow night, but you’ll have to tell me how things go with the Communications and Marketing people at Baruch, too.”

“Oh, I will. And I’ll text you on Thursday just before I get to Carlyle Court at 5.”

“Yes! Can’t wait to see you.”

“Me, too! Good night.”

“Good night.”

Blaine looked down at his phone after the call ended. They hadn’t talked as much as they had the night before, but it still felt satisfying. This connection with Kurt seemed to be getting stronger every day, even though their relationship was still so new. There was no doubt the YouTube video had helped to move things further along, but it was still hard to believe their first date had only been three days ago. Blaine sat up in bed, straightened the pillows against his headboard for better support, and reached for one of his text books he had earlier placed alongside of him. It was time to keep working his way through his assignments. 

Just then he heard a key in the front door, and shortly after, Marco stuck his head into the bedroom doorway.

“Hey, bro!” Marco greeted Blaine.

“Hey! What’s up?”

“Oh, back from working on a project for my political science class. It’s a group thing. You look comfortable.”

“Yeah. Reading assignments.”

“So I’m going to fix myself a snack in the kitchen, and then work in the living room.”

“I’m going to call it quits in about a half hour or so. I don’t plan to keep either of us up late.”

“Thanks. Sounds like a plan. So how are things going with Kurt?”

Blaine smiled and bit his lip. Marco grinned. “That good, huh?”

“We have another date Thursday night. I really like him. It just feels right.”

“That’s awesome. I’m happy for you. I know it’s been a while.”

Blaine shook his head. His relationship with Michael seemed like ages ago. Plus there was so much more chemistry with Kurt than there had ever been with Michael. “This one seems to be worth the wait.”

“So what’s the plan for Thursday?”

“We’re getting together at five for a film followed by dinner, and then he’s making dessert at his apartment…” 

Marco smirked. “Hey, I saw that!” exclaimed Blaine. 

Marco shrugged. “So that’s what you call it.”

“Come on. This is just our second date. I don’t think either of us is ready to take that step yet. Anyway, I’ve already told him I plan to leave by midnight.”

“Always the gentleman,” said Marco teasingly. 

Blaine responded in kind. “And that’s a problem because..?”

“No problem at all. Kurt probably appreciates it. Or not.” Marco grinned. “But if you do decide to take that step, it’s easier and safer to stay there overnight, rather than be on the subways really late. Aunt Janelle’s gonna worry otherwise, especially after the thing that happened to you on the bus in Rochester. She won’t tell you she’ll stay up until she hears you come in but she probably will.”

Blaine was genuinely touched. He loved Marco for being so supportive, for all the years they had grown up together. Blaine had come out to Marco before coming out to his mom. Marco really was just like a brother to him.

“I don’t want to stress Mom out. I’ll just hope she’ll worry less about my being with a guy if she doesn’t have to worry about me coming home real late.” 

“She’s better than she used to be about that,” said Marco. “Well, I’m glad you’re happy. So, let me get out of here, and do what I said I would.”

‘Hey, can I tell you one more thing?”

“Sure.” Marco sat down on his bed, and Blaine turned to face him.

“Remember the DREAM Team meeting at NYU last week, and the speech I gave?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, some student at NYU recorded all the speakers that night without asking permission, and posted it on YouTube. No one knew about it until this morning.”

“Shit! So you’re on YouTube?”

“Not happily,” replied Blaine.

“Can anyone do something about it? Aunt Janelle must have freaked. She’s been so worried about you since the bus thing.”

“Yeah, we talked about it earlier. But people at NYU are helping, and they’re going to talk to the student and try to get him to take the video down. I hope to meet with someone at Baruch tomorrow about it, too. I spoke to Tina’s sister Sara tonight, just to make sure there are no issues with Homeland Security.”

“Are there any?”

“She didn’t seem to think so.”

“Has the video gotten lots of views?”

“No, less than a hundred. The comments are really hateful, though. But it was Kurt’s roommate who tried to talk the student into taking the video down, and she’s got an internship in NYU’s Public Affairs Office, and she told them about it, too. Then she told Kurt, who called me. He showed me the video in his apartment, talked me through stuff when I was really upset, and was amazing. He just seems to care so much, you know?”

Marco smiled softly, stood up, and touched Blaine’s shoulder. “Kurt sounds like a really good guy.”

Blaine smiled up at Marco. “Yeah, he is. Okay, I know this conversation started with you wanting something to eat. So, later then.” 

Marco gave a thumbs up and headed to the kitchen. Blaine returned to his reading.

*****

Kurt had hated to cut his phone conversation with Blaine short, but he did have a lot of work to do, and his main concern was making sure Blaine was feeling less upset since learning about the video. Kurt could tell by Blaine’s voice that he was in a better frame of mind. Kurt was really grateful to Santana. Blaine was right, she had definitely stepped up.

Just then, he heard the key in the door, followed by the click of Santana’s high heels in the entry.

“Hi, Santana!” called Kurt.

Santana walked over to Kurt’s bedroom and stood in the doorway.

“Good evening,” she said with a smirk. “So were you able to tell Hapa-boy about the video?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Hapa? This is new.”

“It’s someone who's part Asian or Pacific Islander.”

“And it’s not a slur?”

“Hummel. You insult me. Nope, it’s not a slur. So, one more time. Did you tell him about the video?”

“Yes. He saw it, and wasn’t happy about it at all.”

“I’m not surprised,” replied Santana.

“The comments were awful.”

“I know. Haters gonna hate.”

“Well, thanks to you, Public Affairs contacted Professor Jamieson, and the Dean of Students is going to contact the student who posted the video. It’s even possible they’ve contacted him already.”

“I checked a little while ago, and the video is still up, so hard to say. But I’m glad my boss got things moving.”

“Blaine’s really grateful for everything you did, and so am I. He wants to meet you and thank you in person. Would that be okay with you?”

Santana snorted. “Better question. Would that be okay with _you?_ ”

“If you’re willing to be on your best behavior…”

“I am ALWAYS on my best behavior!”

“By whose definition?” asked Kurt with a smirk.

“Mine, of course,” replied Santana. “But sure. If your boy wants to tell me how wonderful I am, who am I to prevent him? When and where?”

Kurt wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or on his guard. He was certain Santana would do something to embarrass either or both of them, but Blaine had asked to meet her. _I can always say ‘I told you so’ if things go badly._

“He’s picking me up here around 5 for our Thursday date. We’re going to see a film at the Quad Cinema. I could ask him to come by at 4:30 instead. Would that work for you?”

“Actually, it would. I’m meeting up with Dani at 6, so you’ll have an empty apartment when you boys decide to get down and dirty later.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes again. “Fine,” he said. “Now I’m going to get some work done.”

“Oh, is that my cue to leave?” Santana turned on her heel and headed towards her bedroom. Kurt smiled and opened his text book. They understood each other very well.

*****

_Wednesday, October 22, 2014_

Blaine knew university offices opened at 8:30 a.m., so once he reached campus, he decided to phone the Baruch Communications and Marketing Office before his first class. He had thought of exactly what he would say, so he wouldn’t stumble over his words. He was glad the call did not go to voice mail.

“Baruch College Communications and Marketing. This is Cynthia. How may I help you?”

“Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson, and I’m a sophomore at Baruch. I gave a speech last week at NYU at an event co-sponsored by my student organization here, and someone at NYU put a video of it up on YouTube without getting anyone’s permission. It’s caused some serious problems. Is there someone I can talk to about that?”

“Actually, I think we may have gotten a call from NYU about it. Let me see if someone is available to speak with you. Can you hold on?”

“Well, I do have a class at 9, but I had hoped to go to your office and talk with someone in person today if possible.”

“I understand. I’ll try not to keep you on hold for too long. Please confirm your phone number for me in case we get cut off, or if I have to call you back.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Blaine gave his phone number, and listened to jazz music play while he was put on hold. He needed to be in class in fifteen minutes, but he was already in the building where it was held. Luckily, the receptionist did not keep him waiting very long.

“Blaine?”

“Yes, I’m here.”

“Good. Pam Lederman, the associate director, is available to meet with you today. She can fill you in on the contact she’s had with NYU when you meet. She has an opening at 3. Will that work for you?”

Blaine would have preferred the meeting take place sooner, but at least he wouldn’t need to cut any classes. It was great Baruch already seemed to know about the video. Plus, 3:00 p.m. was a good time for Alfonso. This would work.

“Thank you. 3 is perfect. Another Baruch student, Alfonso Vargas, wants to join me. He is also in the video and he’s president of the Baruch College DREAM Team. It's the organization that co-sponsored the meeting at NYU.”

“That’s fine. I’ll let Pam know. So, we’ll see you at 3. Our office is in The Field Building, 17 Lexington Avenue, Room 1503.”

Blaine quickly wrote down the location, the appointment time, and the name of the person who would be meeting with them in his notebook.

“Yes. See you then. Please tell Ms. Lederman I appreciate her seeing us on short notice.”

“You’re welcome. We’ll see you this afternoon.”

Blaine headed to his classroom, sat down and composed a text message to Alfonso with all the details for their afternoon meeting. The professor entered the room just as Blaine sent the text. _Well, that worked out well. Now I just need to try to put this out of my mind for a few hours._

 

*****

Kurt caught up with Elliott outside their Wednesday morning theatre history class, while they waited for the previous class to exit the room. Elliott was in a happy mood.

“I am so excited we both made the cut for the Revue! I can’t wait until tonight’s rehearsal.”

Kurt grinned. He was in _heaven_ over the Revue, and didn’t think he’d soon get over the thrill of having been selected to perform in it as a sophomore. “I am so happy I can’t stand it!” They stood next to each other, their backs against a wall in the corridor, just people-watching for a minute. Elliott spoke up first.

“So how’s your love life?”

Kurt smiled. “Just fine, thank you very much. Blaine and I have our second date tomorrow.”

“And, what, pray tell, have you planned for this momentous event?”

“A film at the Quad, dinner at Qi, followed by dessert in my apartment.”

“I whole heartedly approve of this plan. What’s for dessert?”

Kurt laughed. “Wouldn’t you like to know?!”

“Actually?” replied Elliott, “that would probably be TMI. But seriously, things are good?”

The soft smile that spread on Kurt’s face was all the answer Elliott needed. He put an arm around his friend’s shoulder and gave him a sideways hug. “I know I warned you to be careful because of the immigration stuff, but it’s easy to see how happy you are. You deserve this.” 

“He’s wonderful,” said Kurt, shaking his head as he spoke, as if he couldn’t believe his good fortune. “But there was a bit of a situation yesterday.” Kurt filled Elliott in on the YouTube video, and the fact Kurt was the one to break the news to Blaine.

“Oh, wow,” said Elliott, shocked, when Kurt had finished. “But Santana really stepped up to the plate! And I’m sure Blaine is grateful to have both of you in his corner.”

“Oh, he is. He wants to meet Santana and thank her in person before our date tomorrow.”

Elliott side-eyed Kurt. “What a GOOD idea!” said Elliott sarcastically. “What could possibly go wrong?”

Kurt ignored the comment. “Listen,” said Kurt. “I have something I wanted to run by you. I want Blaine to come to the Revue performance, hopefully the opening on Friday night. Is Matt going to be there?”

“Oh, absolutely,” replied Elliott. “He wouldn’t miss it.”

“Great! So, I was thinking, why not have them sit together?”

“But they don’t know each other.”

“Exactly! So how about we double date ahead of the Revue? Maybe cook a meal at either of our apartments one evening. I would love for you to meet Blaine, and this way, Matt and Blaine can meet, too”

“Sounds good to me. Is Blaine okay with this?”

“I wanted to ask you first. I’ll ask him the next time I speak with him.” Kurt grinned with anticipation. _Oh, this was going to work out very nicely!_

*****

Blaine was a little late getting to his 11:00 a.m. business class he shared with Tina, so he didn’t get to chat with her, other than to say “hi” as he slid into the chair next to hers. But the glare she gave him in return spoke volumes. “What?” he whispered, just as the professor began to speak. She just shook her head and focused on the front of the room. _Well, she’s mad about something. I’ll guess I’ll hear all about it at lunch._

After class, Tina gathered up her things, barely making eye contact with Blaine.

“So, are you still having lunch with me or are you just shutting me out of everything these days?” said Tina, pouting.

“What are you talking about?” asked Blaine as they walked quickly down the hallway, heading for the snack bar.

“You talk to Sara about the video that got put up on YouTube but you don’t tell me? No phone call, no text, no email? What, we’re not best friends anymore?”

Blaine stopped and grabbed Tina by the arm, causing her to stop at well. She turned to look at him.

“Tina,” he said shaking his head. “Yesterday was crazy. I was at work. As I was getting ready to leave, I got a text from Kurt that he had to talk to me. He told me about the video, I freaked out. I headed for home, I told my mom. SHE freaked out. I called Alfonso. HE freaked out, and I called Sara just so I could find out if there were immigration issues I needed to be aware of. I called Kurt because he made me promise I would call him so he would know how I was doing, Marco came home and I had to tell him, and somehow, in the midst of all that, I had to do homework. So I’m sorry I didn’t call or text or email you, but like I said, it was crazy.”

Tina sighed and gave Blaine’s a hug. “I’m sorry. It’s just when Sara told me what had happened, I got so worried about you. I thought you would call. I should have just sent you a text to let you know I was concerned. You sound like you had your hands full.”

“I did, and it’s not done yet. Alfonso and I are meeting with someone in the Communications and Marketing Office here at Baruch later this afternoon. They’re like the PR office for the College, and they may be able to help get the video taken down. NYU is on it, too.”

“Have you looked to see if the video is still up?”

“I haven’t checked since last night. I’ll do it as soon as we’re sitting down.”

Blaine and Tina purchased beverages and a snack to go with what they had brought from home, and found an empty table for two. They both set up their lunches in front of them, and Blaine brought his iPad to life. He looked over at Tina. “No, it’s still up, but not too many more views.”

“That’s good news.”

“It is until you see the comments.”

“Oh, god,” said Tina. Will you let me look at them?”

“I’d rather we eat. But I’ll send you the link, you can look at it later.” Blaine copied the link into an email message and sent it to Tina. “Okay, it’s sent.”

“So there’s probably not much news about Kurt since I saw you in class yesterday.”

Blaine was relieved Tina had changed the subject. “Well, I did get to see his apartment since I had to go there yesterday after work so he could tell me about the video.”

“Ooh, what’s that like?”

“It’s a NYU residence on Union Square, a big apartment building. Kurt and his roommate have two bedrooms and a living area and kitchen combined, plus a bath, I guess. It’s small but it’s really nice.

“Were you both there alone?”

“Yes, alone _at the kitchen table.”_

“Ooh. Missed opportunity!!”

“Tina, we’ve only had one date!”

“Something that will change tomorrow.”

“Yes, tomorrow will be date number two. Just don’t expect me to comment on any ‘opportunities’ though,” said Blaine with a grin. He was glad Tina’s good mood had returned. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Ooh, you’re mean.”

“No, I’m not. Come on, are you done? We need to get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> New chapters will be posted every four days until done.
> 
>  **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Sticker](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Wednesday, October 22, 2014 (continued)_

  
  
Baruch College Administrative Building  
Photo Source: The Author

Alfonso and Blaine had agreed to meet in the hallway outside the Communications and Marketing Office, and then go in together. Alfonso was leaning against the wall, checking his phone, when Blaine walked up to him. Alfonso lifted his head and smiled.

“Thanks for setting this up! It’s great we’re able to see someone today.”

“Yeah,” said Blaine “Let’s hope they have good news.”

“Before we go in, I wanted to tell you something. I called Roberto from NYU last night after I spoke to you.”

“Oh, you had said you would do that. How did it go?”

“He was pissed. He didn’t know about the video. I sent him the link, and told him what you had told me. He is definitely grateful to your friend’s roommate for everything she did. He really appreciated the tip that the NYU Public Affairs office and the Dean of Students were involved. He was going to stop by both offices today. So, fingers crossed that maybe there will be news.”

Blaine opened the door and they both stepped inside. A woman at the receptionist desk looked up and smiled. “Hi! May I help you?”

“We have an appointment with Pam Lederman. We’re Blaine Anderson and Alfonso Vargas.”

“Oh, yes. I’ll let Pam know you’re here. Have a seat, please. She won’t be long.”

Blaine and Alfonso sat down side by side on a nearby sofa, resting their bags on the cushions next to them. They exchanged glances and smiled. Both had experience with meeting with college administrators, and their “business” manners were about to come out in full force.

“Hi, I’m Pam,” said a voice behind them. Both Alfonso and Blaine stood up and turned around, taking turns introducing themselves and shaking Pam’s outstretched hand.

“I’m glad to meet you both,” said Pam. “If you’ll just follow me, we’ll go to my office.”

Blaine and Kurt were ushered into an office like many others on the Baruch campus. This one was large enough to accommodate a round table with four chairs, in addition to a desk, lateral file cabinet, and a small bookcase.

“Let’s sit at the table,” said Pam. After the three of them were seated, Pam continued.

“The NYU Public Affairs office called my boss yesterday, to tell us about the video and to send us the link. I’ve viewed it, and I know you’re both in it.” Pam looked at Blaine. “Great speech, by the way. I was very moved.”

Alfonso smiled at Blaine, and Blaine blushed. “Thank you. The problem really isn’t what I said, it’s that I never thought someone would make a tape of the event and post it on the internet. I never intended or wanted to be that visible. I feel kind of violated.”

“Understandable,” replied Pam.

“And it’s more than just Blaine,” added Alfonso. “All of the campus DREAM Team presidents who attended the meeting were introduced with their full names. That’s on the video, too. None of those people had the opportunity to decide if they wanted to be taped or not.”

“That’s just it,” said Blaine. “It’s not as if the U.S. government doesn’t know who we are. We’re all DACA-mented students so we each have a file with Homeland Security. It’s that no one asked us if taping us would be okay.”

“I know our host, Roberto Flores at NYU, he’s the President of the NYU DREAM Team, is really upset,” said Alfonso. “He told me he feels like he and NYU failed all of us by not saying anything about taping at the beginning.” Blaine looked at Alfonso. He hadn’t heard it said exactly this way before, but he could certainly understand Roberto feeling badly.

Pam had been sitting patiently, listening to them carefully. But now she shifted position and put her hands together.

“Well, a few things have happened since the video was brought to everyone’s attention. So let me bring you up-to-date." 

“People at NYU are very concerned about the taping. There were student representatives from five other New York area colleges and universities besides NYU at an officially sanctioned NYU meeting, the space having been reserved by the NYU Law School.” 

Blaine’s eyes widened. He had forgotten that Professor Jamieson had asked Sara to work with the law school secretary to secure space, and how NYU had handled all the campus-based publicity.

“In fact,” Pam continued, “the meeting was considered to be so educational that individual NYU faculty assigned attendance at the meeting as a class project.”

“My friend and his roommate were there for that very reason,” said Blaine. 

“Also,” said Pam, “Baruch students were invited to come to this meeting, and an officially chartered Baruch student organization, The DREAM Team, were co-sponsors, advertised it, and its President and a member of its Executive Board were speakers.”

Alfonso and Blaine looked at each other, not quite sure were the conversation was going, but listening closely to every word.

“So Baruch College’s name and NYU’s name are associated with the video. Therefore, you see why both schools have a vested interest in seeing how this situation is resolved.”

“Wow,” said Alfonso. “Does this mean the student can be required to take down the video from YouTube?”

Pam shook her head. “Not required. The video was made at a public meeting, and the equipment was not concealed. But there is always the power of persuasion, and when it comes from university officials, it can carry more weight. In this instance, the Dean of Students’ conversation with the student had a successful outcome. He took the video down about a half hour ago. He was told of the potentially adverse consequences to the students who were identified by name if the video stayed on YouTube, and the amount and extent of the negative comments the video attracted were also pointed out to him. NYU should have announced at the outset that recording was not permitted, but as a courtesy, the student should also have asked the organizers if he could make a recording. That was discussed as well. Now of course, we don’t know who else may have downloaded the video, or may try to post it in the future, but we and NYU will be watching to see if it resurfaces.” 

Blaine felt a huge sense of relief. So the video was gone, at least for now. Some damage might have been done, no one would never really know how much, but action had been taken to protect him and the DREAM Team presidents, his school had responded in ways he couldn’t have imagined, and it had been handled so professionally. Blaine was in awe.

“I, I don’t really know what to say,” said Blaine. I’m so grateful to you and to the people at NYU who helped. I have to tell you, I would never have thought to come to your office for something like this.”

“Then how did you find us?” Pam asked curiously.

“It all goes back to the student at NYU who was in the class with the student who posted the video,” Blaine replied. “She’s my friend’s roommate. When the student announced in class on Tuesday that he had made a video and posted it to YouTube, she tried to convince him to take it down, but he said ‘no.’ She works as an intern in NYU’s Public Affairs Office, so she told her boss what was going on. She knew her roommate was friends with me, so she told him to tell me what had happened, and her boss told her I should come to see you.”

It was Pam’s turn for her eyes to grow wide. “I’m impressed!” Pam exclaimed. “She really did everything right.”

“I plan to thank her tomorrow,” said Blaine.

Pam looked at both Blaine and Alfonso. “I want to be sure you now know our office serves the students of Baruch as well as faculty and the administration. For example, if you are ever contacted by the media, whether it’s student media or local or national media, and you will be identified as a student at Baruch College, we can assist you." 

“I didn’t know that,” said Alfonso. “So if someone wants to interview one of us regarding being undocumented, and if the story will include that we’re enrolled at Baruch, you would help us? I feel like such an idiot trying to do this on my own, not really knowing what to say.”

“Absolutely. Especially if Baruch is mentioned, then we have a vested interest in how the story develops and is reported by media. You would need to contact us promptly and find out the reporter’s deadline, too, but we work with the media every day.”

Alfonso had another question. “Getting back to the video, there’s something I’ve been wondering about. Do you know if anyone ever approached the student’s professor at NYU to talk to the student and insist he take it down?

“A decision was deliberately made by NYU not to ask the student’s professor to do that. Can you think why?”

“Power relationships?” guessed Alfonso with a shrug.

“Exactly,” said Pam. “The professor has to assign the student a grade at the end of the term. Many professors prefer not to intervene in something like this because they want to maintain their relationship with the student. No one wants to create a potentially unhealthy power dynamic nor be perceived as bullying a student into an action. In other words, what we try to avoid is a scenario where the student perceives that his grade in the course is at risk if he doesn’t take the video down.” 

“I have a question, too,” said Blaine. “I always thought private citizens were treated differently than public figures in terms of the media, that they had more privacy protection. Is that true?”

“No, not really”, said Pam. “It can be true in cases of libel, when someone is accused of making a false statement about a public figure versus a private citizen. But that’s not relevant for this situation. Typically public figures are prepared by publicists or public relations staff and understand that everything they say in public is on the record and can be taped. They also have staff who will stipulate what can and can’t be done when it comes to taping what they say. Private citizens are kind of on their own.” 

Blaine smiled. “Well, it’s good to know we have you.”

Pam smiled back. “Yes, you do. Are there any other questions?”

“I do have one more,” said Blaine. “It’s hypothetical now, since the NYU Dean was able to get the student to take down the video. But could I have gotten YouTube involved? I was on their site reading their privacy policy. It seems to protect individuals whose names or images are used without permission. That was definitely true in my case. He taped my entire speech!”

Pam shook her head. “What you say is correct, but YouTube is also going to take the venue, the newsworthiness of the information, and public interest into account before removing content for a privacy violation. Keep in mind this was a public meeting, and the topic discussed was definitely a matter of public interest. In fact, the reason for the meeting was to share important information with members of the public. So, YouTube might have declined to take any action. Persuading the person who posted the video to take it down was the quickest and most efficient way to handle it.”

Alfonso and Blaine looked at each other, and then at Pam. 

“I think that covers everything,” said Blaine. “We really want to thank you for your time, and for the good news.”

“You’re welcome,” said Pam. “I’m very, very glad you found us. Have a good afternoon.”

Alfonso and Blaine left the office, turned to each other in the hallway, and fist-bumped with huge grins on their faces.

“Damn, I feel good. Do you have time for coffee? I’m buying,” said Alfonso.

“Oh yeah,” replied Blaine. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. For once, he had good news to share, and he would do so soon. But no way was he turning down a free cup of celebratory coffee right now.

*****

Alfonso bypassed the campus food eateries and led Blaine to Gregory’s Coffee Shop on Park Avenue South, just a few blocks from the Baruch campus.

“Sometimes you just got to go someplace different,” said Alfonso. “Plus, we’re celebrating!”

“I’ve passed by Gregory’s a few times, but I’ve never been inside,” said Blaine.

  
  
Gregory’s Coffee Shop – NYC  
Photo Source: The Author

“The coffee is really good and so are the baked goods.”

“Before we order, let me just check the link to be sure the video is really gone,” said Blaine. He pulled out his phone. “Oh yeah, the link no longer works! Wow, this _is_ a good day.” They got in line, ordered coffee and doughnuts, and found a table. Once they were settled in their seats and had taken their first sips of coffee, Alfonso looked at Blaine.

“I can’t believe the way both Baruch and NYU had our backs. I never expected university administrators would step up like that. It shows how little I know about the way colleges and universities operate outside of academics.”

“I’m still in awe,” agreed Blaine. “Pam is getting added to my list of 'go to' people at Baruch. Listening to her describe what was being done and her putting it in context for us made me proud to be a student here.”

Alfonso nodded. “I wonder if anyone has told Roberto that the video has been taken down?”

“Maybe you should text him,” said Blaine.

Alfonso took out his phone, and quickly sent a text. As he put his phone back, he looked up at Blaine and said, “You know, other than DREAM Team business, I don’t think you and I have ever just hung out.”

Blaine shrugged. “I think you’re right. I guess it’s a case of you’re always busy, I’m always busy, you’re a junior, I’m a sophomore. Our paths don’t really cross much.”

“I know. But like I’ve said before, you’re a good guy, Blaine. I’m sorry I haven’t taken the time to get to know you better.”

“Thanks. You’ve been a real leader. It’s been great serving with you on the Executive Committee.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. You know there wouldn’t have been a meeting at NYU without you.”

Blaine looked down, embarrassed, and took a sip of coffee. Alfonso was a natural leader, not Blaine. Plus, Alfonso had much more experience at being in charge of things. Blaine decided to deflect by changing the subject. Anyway, there was something he wanted to ask.

“You’re majoring in Public Affairs, right?”

“Yeah, and you’re in business?”

“Right. Remember when we were standing on stage at NYU, talking to Ms. Margolis?”

“Yeah, you were asking her about her job in Public Policy. I thought her work sounded really interesting.”

“Me, too,” said Blaine. “I’ve actually been thinking lately about whether I should do something different in terms of a major, something I might be more passionate about than business, and Public Affairs might be a possibility.”

Alfonso grinned. “Blaine, I think you would love it. I can just imagine you as an activist for an important issue, maybe immigrant rights, maybe something else. The program will definitely challenge you, and you’ll explore a lot of different aspects of public affairs and public policy, not just immigrant rights, even if that becomes your focus. They offer internships, and those will give you great experience. It sounds like you’ve already made good connections with Ms. Margolis and Professor Jamieson. Have you talked to your family about this? Will they be okay with you changing your major?”

Blaine knew why Alfonso was asking that question. In quite a few cultures, including his, the decision regarding what field of study a college student pursued was something discussed and selected in consultation with parents, or even the extended family. In many cases, the selection was based on family economic or career considerations, rather than the student’s preference. Blaine knew a lot of students in this situation who were double majoring, or doing a major and a minor. Typically, the primary major had the family’s approval, the second major, or the minor, was allowed to be something selected by the student. He had a friend who was majoring in Accounting because it was her parents’ choice for her, with a minor in photography because that was her passion. 

“It’s just my mom and aunt. I haven’t discussed it with them yet, because I still want to gather more information. I want to talk to someone in the School of Public Affairs first.”

“Definitely do that, then. They’ll give you lots of good information. I know a couple of students who are minoring in Business while doing the major in Public Affairs. I don’t know if that would be a good choice for you, but they can help you decide.”

“Thanks! I didn’t even know that was an option. Have you decided what you’ll do when you graduate?”

“Affordable housing is a big issue for me. The rent for apartments in Manhattan and the other boroughs is skyrocketing, and more needs to be done to maintain enough moderately priced housing for those who need it. I’ve done a couple of internships with New York City government agencies that are working on affordable housing policy. I’m hoping I can find something more permanent.”

“That sounds great,” said Blaine. He thought it was really interesting that for all of Alfonso’s leadership with the DREAM Team and immigrant rights, his passion was affordable housing. So immigrant rights didn’t need to be his only focus, either.

“Changing the subject,” said Alfonso,” but from what you said to Pam, and told me last night, you have a friend at NYU who came to the meeting last week and heard your speech, and who’s roommates with our guardian angel.” Blaine grinned. “I’m curious. Is that new, the ‘friend?’ I don’t think you’ve mentioned him before.”

Blaine briefly looked away before answering Alfonso’s question. “His name is Kurt. He’s a sophomore theatre major at NYU. I met him one day at work. He came into Barnes & Noble to look at magazines. It’s very new. We just had our first date on Saturday. But he’s amazing. It definitely has potential.”

Alfonso grinned. “Nice!”

“So what about you?” Blaine asked. "Any ‘friends’ of your own?”

“Yeah, her name is Suzanne. We’ve been a couple for about a year and a half. She goes to Hunter.”

“Oh, you’ve been together for a while. Sounds serious. Do you ever talk about long term plans?”

Alfonso shrugged. “A bit. We are serious about each other, but I want to graduate, get myself settled with a job and see her settled too before we do anything like marriage. We’re both good about waiting.” Alfonso playfully jabbed at Blaine’s shoulder. “So, do you think Kurt could be ‘the one’ for you?” Alfonso made “air quotes” with his hands.

Blaine blushed and shook his head. “One date, Alfonso. That’s all we’ve had. One date!! I have no idea where this will take us.”

“Just teasing you. But I think it’s cool marriage equality passed in New York so if someday you want to get married, to whomever, you’ll be able to do it.”

“Yeah, someday,” Blaine said with a smile. He really couldn’t imagine himself married at this point in his life, but it was definitely wonderful to know that marriage was a choice for him if the future took him there.

*****

Kurt and Elliott had grabbed a quick dinner before hurrying to Studio 3A in Tisch for the first meeting with the director of the Revue. Kurt was so excited he could hardly sit still. He and Elliott had already listened to their songs multiple times, and had the lyrics nearly memorized. Now they were about to learn how the Revue would come together. As they entered the small studio, they noticed the chairs arranged in a half circle facing the small stage, and some of the students had already taken seats.

Kurt and Elliott found two seats next to each other, and greeted the students they knew. By 6:00 p.m. there were nearly thirty people in the room. Suddenly, a side door opened, and the theatre professor who would be directing the Revue stepped onto the stage, followed by several others who appeared to be faculty and graduate students.

“Okay, everyone. It’s time to get to work. We’re not going to be formal here. I’m Katherine Frison, the Director, and I want everyone to call me Kate.”

A man alongside Kate then spoke. “Hi, I’m Carlos Jorge Rocha, the Music Director, and you can call me CJ.”

One of the other people who had entered with Kate took a step forward.

“Hi, I’m Jim Peterson, I’m a second year grad student, and I’m the Associate Director. I want you to call me Jim.” He smiled broadly as he spoke, and everyone in the room laughed.

“Julia here is our assistant for this production.” As Kate spoke, Julia stepped forward and waved. “She’s going to pass around a clip board with a roster of names, all of whom are involved with ‘An Evening of Cole Porter Music’ in some way. Please sign next to your name. I expect everyone is here. If someone is not here, they’ll be cut from the show. Let’s go around the chairs and have each of you introduce yourselves to us. Name, year in school, and your major are fine.”

Once everyone had introduced themselves, Kate continued.

“As I mentioned in my email to all of you, we’ll be rehearsing Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 5:30-7:30 p.m. with additional rehearsals after October 31. Rehearsals will begin in this studio, unless we tell you otherwise. Just be sure to watch your email to make sure you know when you are called – if in doubt, show up anyway. The same information will also be posted on the show board in the hallway.

“Now, for the first couple of weeks, not everyone will be scheduled for every rehearsal. We’ll only be doing a few songs each time, so the performers can get the music and the blocking down. We don’t want people who aren’t in the numbers we’re rehearsing to just be sitting around. That’s why you need to pay attention to your email.

“We are very excited about this Revue. Cole Porter songs are classic, part of the Great American Song Book, and we expect both performances to be sell outs. The purpose of these musical revues, which we generally do each semester, is to provide additional opportunities for our undergraduate majors to perform, apart from our fully staged productions. There will be costumes, choreography, and a small orchestra.” 

Kurt looked at Elliott and caught his eye. “Costumes!” Kurt mouthed to Elliott. Elliott just grinned back at him. Kurt imagined himself looking fabulous in an elegant tuxedo, cut slim to accentuate the lines of his body, moving gracefully across the stage, every eye in the audience including Blaine’s on him. _I wonder what Blaine will say when he sees me in evening wear?_ That was the point when Kurt realized he was drifting. He sat up straight and forced himself to pay attention. 

Jim took over from Kate. “The program will consist of thirteen songs. Julia is handing out copies of the song list. What you see on the page is the order in which they’ll be performed. Every song has a featured performer or performers. Some are solos, some are duets, and some will be backed by a chorus. 

Kurt eagerly grabbed one of the song lists from Julia. He could not suppress a small squeal as he scanned the sheet. His “Night and Day” solo was the second to last number, and “Too Darn Hot” immediately followed Elliott’s duet in “You’re The Top.”

“Oh my god. Now it’s starting to feel real!” whispered Kurt, clutching Elliott’s arm. He thought he would vibrate right out of his chair with excitement.

“I know! It’s awesome!” replied Elliott, just as excited.

Jim continued. “Not all of you are featured. Some of you will have speaking roles, introducing the music and providing the context for what will be sung. Some of you are in the chorus for certain numbers. But whether you are featured in more than one song or singing in the chorus this time around, every role is important for making this show spectacular.”

The students tried very hard not to groan – directors were famous for telling the chorus how important they were, which while true, didn’t do much to help those in the chorus feel any better about not getting a featured role. Kurt knew as someone featured in not one but two songs, he would need to tamp down his excitement in front of the others. Having been in the chorus last year for both a revue and a full scale production, he knew what it was like to envy the leads.

Kurt kept his eyes trained on his lap. He and Madeline were the only ones who had been given two songs each and for the past two days, they had exchanged hugs every time they passed each other on campus. 

“Julia is going to distribute the sheet music for your musical numbers, and you’ll see your name at the top of those songs you’ll be part of. I assume most of you have Noteflight on your computer or phone, and are familiar with it. If not, you can download it for free. We’ve included the instructions for entering the music into Noteflight. For those of you who have never used it before, it has a lot of flexibility, and will help you learn your songs. For example, you can just play the instrumental part and sing along, and if you’re singing a duet, you can add the other voice as you practice. Kate has a few more things she wants to tell you.”

Kate stepped forward once again. “We will be reserving several performance spaces in addition to this one so we can rehearse multiple numbers at the same time, and so the orchestra can rehearse separately. There will also be choreography rehearsals. We will be scheduling costume fittings. When you come to rehearsal on Friday at 5:30 p.m., I expect you to be able to be off book. “

Kurt smiled to himself. _Off book by Friday? It’s a good thing I’ve got the lyrics almost memorized already._

“The performance dates are Friday and Saturday, November 14 and 15 at 7:30 p.m., in the Skirball Center for the Performing Arts. Each of you may request one complementary ticket per performance, and if you need it, you may purchase additional tickets at the student price for friends or family. See Julia about that.”

“For the rest of our time this evening, we’re going to divide the group in half, and take half of you down the hall to a second rehearsal space. CJ will be rehearsing the orchestra elsewhere. Your rehearsal pianists are Jenny and Barbara. They are advanced graduate students in the music program who work closely with CJ, Jim and me, and they know the sound and tone we want to achieve for the Revue. They will each take you through a quick run through of all the numbers and we will offer some initial suggestions. Julia will announce the numbers we’ll be working on in the studio down the hall. Those of you in those numbers should follow Julia and me. The rest of you stay here with Jim.”

Julia stood up, and Kurt found he needed to move to the other room for both of his songs. Elliott remained where he was. 

“Have fun,” Elliott called to Kurt as Kurt followed Julia and the other students out the door.

“Oh, I will!” replied Kurt with a big smile.

*****

Julia led a group of fifteen students down the hall to the other studio. Barbara was already inside, seated at the piano. She smiled as the students entered and sat in the chairs at the edge of the stage.

“Hi all, I’m Barbara. Kate will be here in just a minute. We’re going to run through the following songs:  
_I Get A Kick Out of You_  
_Too Darn Hot_  
_Miss Otis Regrets_  
_My Heart Belongs To Daddy_  
_Anything Goes_  
_Night and Day_  
_From This Moment On_ "

Just as Barbara finished speaking, Kate came through the door.

“Sorry if I kept you waiting. Jim and I just needed to go over a couple of things. I see we’re ready to start. This will likely be one of the few times some of you will be sitting on your hands, waiting for someone else to finish their number. But, this is a great opportunity to re-introduce yourself, or perhaps introduce yourself, to the delights of a Cole Porter song." 

“For most of the songs, we’re going to be giving you some of the original dialogue from the libretto to provide some nice context, and to set the scene for the audience. Julia is distributing the dialogue we want you to learn. Your name is written at the top of the page.”

Kurt took a single sheet of paper from Julia and scanned it quickly. It was for “Night and Day.” It looked like it would be easy to learn, and really did a nice job setting the scene. His character was Guy, and he would be singing to Mimi. 

“We’re going to run through seven songs. Madeline, we’re going to start with you, with ‘My Heart Belongs to Daddy.’”

Madeline stepped up to the stage, sheet music in hand. Kate sat down in one of the chairs with the other students to listen. Madeline waited for Barbara to play the introduction, and began to sing.

_I used to fall_  
_In love with all_  
_Those boys who call_  
_On young cuties._  
_But now I find_  
_I'm more inclined_  
_To keep my mind_  
_On my duties._

Madeline continued, her clear soprano reminding Kurt of Laura Osnes. Madeline added just enough pretend innocence combined with sass to really do the song justice. There was loud applause when the song ended. Madeline smiled and waited.

“That was great, Madeline,” said Kate. For the Revue, we’re going to have four or six male dancers with you. Jim and I are still working that out with the choreographer. Let’s continue with ‘I Get A Kick Out of You,’ and let’s get the chorus up here with you. Chorus, please note where you come in. Watch Barbara for your cue.”

Eight students stood up and joined Madeline on stage. Barbara played the introduction, and Madeline sang the opening bars by herself.

_My story is much too sad to be told,_  
_but practically everything_  
_leaves me totally cold._  
_The only exception i know is the case,_  
_when I'm out on a quiet spree,_  
_fighting vainly the old ennui_  
_and I suddenly turn and see,_  
_your fabulous face._

The chorus joined in tentatively since they were singing together for the first time, but sang in beautiful harmony to the melody. Kurt loved how it sounded. If the rest of the singing was of this quality, this was going to be an outstanding show.

Kate called Kurt up next to sing “Too Darn Hot.” The chorus stayed on stage. Kurt had hydrated his throat with water just before leaving his seat. He took a deep breath, smiled at Kate and Barbara, and began to sing, snapping his fingers and adding a hip shimmy at the same time.

 _It's too darn hot_  
_It's too darn hot_  
_I'd like to sup with my baby tonight_  
_Refill the cup with my baby tonight_  
_I'd like to sup with my baby tonight_  
_Fill the cup with my baby tonight_  
_But I ain’t up to my baby tonight_  
_'Cause it's too darn hot_  
_It's too darn hot_  
_It's too darn hot_

The chorus joined in on the second verse, and Kurt loved how they sounded with him. When Kurt and the chorus finished the song, there were appreciative whistles in addition to applause. Kate was smiling and laughing.

“That was fun. Nice job, chorus and Kurt. Kurt, you’ll be glad to know the choreography for this number is going to include some finger snaps. No tap though. Glad you recognized we’re not doing the Ann Miller version here.”

Kurt gave a quiet “Thank you” and grinned. He had viewed the 1953 film version of Kiss Me Kate that featured Ann Miller. It was glorious, but it was quite different from the way the song was done in the Broadway show. 

“If the chorus could sit down for a minute, we’ll have Kurt run through ‘Night and Day.’” The chorus returned to their chairs. 

“Kurt, Ruth Emerson will be Mimi to your Guy for this number, so you’ll be doing the intro dialogue with her, and then singing the song to her. Ruth, why don’t you come up so Kurt can sing to you. We won’t do the dialogue today, but I expect you to have run lines with each other before we rehearse this again. Once you have it down, the intro will flow seamlessly into the song.”

Kurt adored “Night and Day,” and was determined to do it justice. The lyrics had a personal meaning for him as well, as they so perfectly described his feelings for Blaine. _Maybe I’ll get to give him a private performance._ But he couldn’t daydream about that now. He needed to be focused on the rehearsal.

Ruth joined him next to the piano, and they looked at each other and smiled. Kurt waited for Barbara’s intro, and then sang the opening lyrics, looking at Ruth the entire time:

_Like the beat, beat, beat of the tom-tom_  
_when the jungle shadows fall_  
_Like the tick, tick, tock of the stately clock_  
_as it stands against the wall_  
_Like the drip, drip, drip of the rain drops_  
_when the summer showers through_  
_A voice within me keeps repeating_  
_you, you, you._

Kurt sang with emotion and fervor. When he finished, Ruth was smiling at him while fanning herself. Then the applause began. 

“Well sung, Kurt. “

Kate called the chorus back to sing “From This Moment On” with another of the student soloists, and then concluded with “Miss Otis Regrets” and “Anything Goes.” Kurt was very impressed with the caliber of the singing, and it humbled him, too. He knew he sang well, but there was no lack of talent in this group.

“Okay, everyone” said Kate. We’re about out of time. Learn your songs and your dialogue. Watch your email for who needs to be where at Friday’s rehearsal. See me if you have any questions. Otherwise, have a good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> [ Gregory’s Coffee Shop ](http://www.gregoryscoffee.com/find-a-shop/#/?venue=356a192b7913) is located just a few blocks away from Baruch College at 327 Park Avenue South.
> 
> Alfonso’s girlfriend Suzanne attends [ Hunter College ](http://www.hunter.cuny.edu/main/) in Manhattan, part of the City University of New York.
> 
> Thanks to my colleagues at the university where I used to work, who offered great insight about their work with students and student groups. They provided many of the plot ideas for the first half of this chapter.
> 
> I am indebted to my fabulous beta, flowerfan, for guiding me through the intricacies of the rehearsal process. Her expertise helped me write the second half of this chapter.
> 
> Here are the full lyrics for Kurt’s and Elliott’s songs, followed by links to popular covers of each:
> 
> [ You’re The Top (Elliott) ](http://www.readwritethink.org/files/resources/lesson_images/lesson896/ColePorterLyrics.pdf) From Anything Goes  
> [ Sung by Sutton Foster and Colin Donnell. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZViKrO-pMo)
> 
> [ Too Darn Hot (Kurt) ](http://www.metrolyrics.com/too-darn-hot-lyrics-ella-fitzgerald.html#/ixzz3D8obxemU) From Kiss Me Kate  
> [ Sung by Lorenzo Fuller ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VTw-kwbEAg) (1948 Original Cast Recording).
> 
> [ Night and Day (Kurt) ](http://artists.letssingit.com/cole-porter-lyrics-night-and-day-d4cqzv7) From The Gay Divorcee.  
> [ Sung by Fred Astaire with Ginger Rogers ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvuBZW_B9oQ) (1934 film clip).
> 
> And, since we gave Madeline her moment of fame, (and because I love the song) here are the full lyrics and video to [ My Heart Belongs To Daddy. ](http://www.leoslyrics.com/cole-porter/my-heart-belongs-to-daddy-lyrics/)  
> [ Sung by Mary Martin ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ww743OGLgZk)in the film Love Thy Neighbor ( 1940). She originated the song in the 1938 musical Leave It To Me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> New chapters will be posted every four days until done.
> 
>  **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.
> 
>   
>  Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Picture](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Wednesday, October 22, 2014 (continued)_

When Blaine came home and told Marco and his mom the video had been taken down, Marco fist-bumped him, and Janelle couldn’t stop smiling. Blaine was glad to give his family good news for a change, and to see his mom look so happy. He felt very bad for the stress he had caused her in the past few months.

“I was so worried,” Janelle said, hugging him. “Now I don’t have to be. What a relief!”

Blaine kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll be back to help with dinner. I just want to change and give Tina a quick call. I want to let Kurt know, too, but he’s at rehearsal, so I’ll call him later.”

“What’s Kurt rehearsing?” asked Janelle.

“He’s performing in a musical revue at NYU next month. It’s an evening of Cole Porter tunes, and he has two songs.”

“He must have a very good voice. Have you ever heard him sing?”

“No,” Blaine replied. “But I hope to go to the performance.” _Hmm. I wonder if I can get him to sing for me before then?_

Blaine went to his room, changed into a tee shirt and a pair of sweat pants, sat down on his bed, and called Tina.

“Hey, Miss T.” 

“Hey, Blaine.”

“Is this a good time?”

“Sure, what’s going on?”

“Great news! The NYU student who posted that video on YouTube has taken it down. We got help from the administrators at both Baruch College and NYU. They were amazing!”

“Oh, that IS great news! You must be so relieved.”

“I am. I still can't believe this was taken care of so quickly once people found out about it. We don’t know who may have downloaded a copy or might post it elsewhere, but the officials at both schools will handle it if it pops up again.”

“I’ll tell Sara when she gets home. She didn’t mention anything earlier, so I’m guessing she hasn’t heard.”

“Thanks. That would be great. Sara was going to check on something for me with Professor Jamieson, but I haven’t heard back from her.”

“I’ll ask her about that, too.”

“Thanks again. Listen, I have to go, it’s almost time for dinner. I just wanted to touch base. I didn’t want you to feel left out again.”

“Oh, stop. I’m fine. Have fun tomorrow.”

Blaine smiled. Things had really worked out well, and he and Kurt could definitely celebrate tomorrow on their second date. “Okay, see you!”

Speaking of Kurt… Blaine typed out a text.

**6:30 p.m. to Kurt. I know you’re still in rehearsal. Have good news to share. Call you later?**

Blaine put the phone in its charger and headed for the kitchen to help with dinner. He hoped Kurt’s rehearsal was going well. He couldn’t wait to talk to him.

*****

After dinner, Blaine returned to his bedroom and checked his phone. It was nearly charged, but no message yet from Kurt. Blaine started on one of his class assignments. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed with an incoming text.

**7:38 p.m. from Kurt. Rehearsal was incredible. So excited for this show. Glad for your good news! On my way home. Call me at 9 pm?**

Blaine smiled. He could sense Kurt’s excitement and looked forward to hearing the details. He quickly texted back that 9:00 p.m. would be fine, and returned to his text book to read about the finer points of team work in organizations.

*****

Blaine looked up from his bed and stretched his arms above his head. He had been working steadily for nearly an hour and a half. He checked his phone, and it was just about time to call Kurt. Blaine smiled. It would be a nice reward for getting his reading assignments done. Blaine puffed up his pillows, settled comfortably against his headboard, and called Kurt. He picked up after the first ring.

“Hey, you. I’ve been looking forward to your call.” 

Kurt sounded like he was practically purring into the phone. A rush of warmth ran through Blaine’s body.

“Mmm,” hummed Blaine in agreement. “It’s been a pretty great day.”

“For me, too,” agreed Kurt, and Blaine could just hear the smile and happiness in Kurt’s voice. “So who’s going to go first?”

“Me, because I think my news is shorter,” said Blaine.

“Okay.”

“So my news is: the video has been taken down from YouTube!”

“That’s fantastic! What a relief!!”

“I know,” said Blaine happily. “Isn’t it amazing? Alfonso and I met with a woman named Pam Lederman, who’s the Associate Director of Communications and Marketing at Baruch. The video had been taken down just before our meeting. The Dean of Students at NYU got the student to do it.”

“Wow. I wonder how they convinced him.”

“Pam said he was told about the risks to the DACA-mented students who were not given the opportunity to agree to being taped, and about the impact of the comments. I’m guessing the way it was described to him, and that this was a university administrator doing the talking rather than a student, may have swayed him.”

“It had a happy ending, and now you don’t have to worry. That’s all I care about,” said Kurt. Blaine’s stomach did one of those little flips. He needed to start getting used to them.

“Well, there’s always the chance the video could resurface, someone could have downloaded it, but I’m ready to move forward. My mom is really happy about it, too. Pam had some very nice things to say about your roommate. She thought Santana did a great job.”

“Oh, that’s nice to know! You should tell her when you see her tomorrow.”

“So she’s good with meeting me?”

“Yes. She’ll be in the apartment at 4:30 p.m., if that will work for you.”

“Absolutely.”

“And she won’t be in the apartment past 6:00 p.m., but she’ll be back around midnight.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Isn’t it, though?”

There were a few moments of silence, as Blaine and most probably Kurt contemplated all the things they might do when they came back to the apartment after dinner. Blaine pulled his brain back into the present. “So now it’s your turn. Tell me everything.”

“I don’t even know where to begin!” Kurt gushed. “There are going to be costumes of course, choreography, an orchestra, I have dialogue…”

“Wait. You have dialogue? I thought this was songs only.”

“I thought so, too. But it’s not. They told us tonight some of the numbers will include introductory dialogue from the show. So for “Night and Day” I actually have a short speaking role, between my character, Guy, and Mimi. Guy sings the song to Mimi.”

“Wow, that’s amazing! Do you have dialogue for “Too Darn Hot” too?”

“No, not for that one, but there’s going to be choreography, and there’s a chorus backing me.”

“You are going to be such a star up there!” Blaine exclaimed. He was so happy for Kurt. He knew how huge this was for him.

“I am so glad to know you’re my number one fan, but honestly, the most impressive thing about tonight was how talented EVERYONE is. It is going to be an incredible show!”

“I can’t wait to see it!” _And I really do want to be your number one fan._

“Oh, and that’s the other thing. We each receive one free ticket for each performance, and I would love for you to see the premiere on November 14, that’s a Friday. It’s going to be at 7:30 p.m.”

“That’s perfect.”

“Matt, Elliott’s boyfriend, is going to go that night, too. Elliott and I were talking today, and I was wondering if you would like to do a double date with them sometime between now and the Revue, just something casual, maybe cook a meal either in my apartment or theirs?”

 _Double dates! I love this idea! I wonder if it’s too soon for us to talk about being boyfriends?_ “Sure, that sounds like fun.” _Also, cooking in is less expensive than going out. I’ve got to remember to mention my finances to Kurt tomorrow night._

“Ooh, I am so glad you said yes! You know Elliott’s my best friend and I really want the two of you to meet. Plus, I’m sure you and Matt will hit it off.”

“I’m looking forward to it! I think I’ll enjoy meeting your friends.” _Hmm. When should I introduce Kurt to my close friends, like Tina?_

“Anyway, getting back to the Revue, there’s been no update on the rehearsal schedule yet. It’s still Monday, Wednesday and Friday, 5:30 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. through October 31, until we’re told something else.”

“At least it’s not interfering with Thursdays and Saturdays yet. Those are the best days for me to see you.”

“I know. But even if it does, it’s just temporary, only for a few weeks. It won’t be a problem for you, will it?”

Blaine bit his lip. Kurt sounded so worried. “Of course not. The Revue should be the most important thing for you right now. If something conflicts we’ll just work it out.”

There was a pause. “But you’re very important to me, too. I want to be sure you know that.”

Blaine’s stomach did another flip. “And _you’re_ very important to me,” said Blaine softly. “I wish I was saying this in person and not on the phone.” _I just want to be holding you right now._

“I know,” said Kurt, just as softly. “I’m so glad I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Me, too. I’ll text you when I’m at your building. I plan to be there no later than 4:30 p.m. I can’t wait to see you.”

“I can’t wait to see you, either,” replied Kurt. Blaine heard him sigh. “But I’d better let you go. I’ve got an assignment I need to get done, lines to memorize, a dessert to plan, and I need to fortify myself with some food before I do any of it.”

“Okay. Sounds like you’ve got a ‘full plate.’”

“Ha, ha. Very funny.”

“Glad you think so. Until tomorrow, Kurt.”

“Until tomorrow. Good night.”

Blaine stared at his phone after the call had disconnected. “Sweet dreams,” he whispered. 

*****  
_Thursday, October 23, 2014_

Kurt was in the apartment, trying to get too many things done but with barely enough time to do them before Blaine would be there. He needed to finish cleaning, put fresh sheets on the bed (not that he thought they would end up there on just the second date, but you never know), be sure he had everything needed for the dessert he would serve when they came back from dinner, take a shower (and then clean up the bathroom), and try not to obsess over Santana saying something that would embarrass Blaine, him or them both. It was fair to say Kurt was feeling a bit stressed. Fortunately, Santana wasn’t home yet, so he didn’t have her snarkiness to add to the equation.

Despite his anxiety, Kurt managed to get everything on his to-do list done. Santana showed up at 4:15 p.m., sniffed the air as she entered and took off her heels.

“Citrus cleaner?” Santana guessed.

“We have a winner,” replied Kurt. “I just want the place to look nice for Blaine. He’ll be here soon.”

“Well, if he’s got a cleaning kink, you’re going to score.” Santana looked back at Kurt over her shoulder and grinned as she headed towards her bedroom.

“Santana! Remember, you promised to be nice!” Kurt called after her.

“Hummel, I am always nice,” was her reply.

Kurt sighed the sigh of the oppressed, shook his head, and checked his hair and clothing in the mirror. He wanted everything to be perfect. Not surprisingly, nothing had changed in the 1.5 minutes since the last time he had looked. Just then, his phone buzzed. Kurt raced over to the kitchen counter to grab it. It was a text from Blaine.

**4:21 p.m. From Blaine. I’m just turning into your block. See you soon!**

“He’s downstairs!” Kurt called to Santana as he grabbed his keys and headed for the elevator. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait very long, and he reached the lobby just as Blaine was coming through the front door. It was a sunny but cool Fall day, and Blaine had on a wool pea jacket with a plaid scarf over a button down shirt, sweater and bow tie. Kurt’s eyes raked over him quickly, color rising to his cheeks, admiring Blaine’s tight dark wash jeans and the way they clung in all the right places.

Blaine saw Kurt coming towards him, and his cheeks darkened as well as he took in Kurt’s tight jeans, button down shirt with the sleeves carefully rolled to the elbows, and contrasting waistcoat with a touch of color in the chest pocket, his hair combed up high on his head. Kurt wasted no time grabbing Blaine’s hand and pulling him into a hug.

“I am so glad you’re here,” Kurt breathed into Blaine’s ear.

Blaine buried his face in Kurt’s neck. “Me, too. Mmm. You smell nice, and you look gorgeous!”

Kurt broke the hug and smiled at Blaine, taking his hand. “So do you. Let’s get you signed in at the desk, and then we’ll go upstairs. Santana is there, and I’m hoping this meeting can take place with minimal damage.”

Blaine laughed. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Famous last words,” said Kurt ominously.

Blaine signed in, and handed the desk attendant his Baruch College ID. He would get it back when he was ready to leave. He and Kurt held hands all the way to the apartment. Once inside, they both took off their shoes near the door, and Kurt took Blaine’s jacket. 

“Mmm. Smells like oranges in here,” said Blaine.

“Glad you like it. Santana’s in her room, and I’ll go get her in a minute, but there’s something we need to do first.” Kurt glanced down at Blaine’s lips, and that was the only hint Blaine needed to reach for Kurt and pull him into his arms. Their mouths eagerly sought each other, and the kiss deepened immediately. A hungry moan escaped from both of them as the kissing continued, lips and tongue. After a minute or two, Kurt pulled back, resting his forehead against Blaine’s.

“We’ve got to stop,” Kurt whispered, “Or else we’re never going to get to the film.”

Blaine smiled softly and whispered back, “Not necessarily a bad thing, but you’ve done all the planning for tonight, so it’s your call.”

“Let’s save the rest of these for dessert, and introduce you to Santana.”

Blaine grinned at Kurt. “As long as that’s a promise, I like this plan.”

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine’s cheek. “Oh, trust me. It’s a promise. So wait here, and let me get her.” Kurt crossed the room and knocked lightly on Santana’s door. 

Blaine recognized the strikingly pretty woman who emerged as the person who had sat next to Kurt at the DREAM Team meeting. 

“Blaine, this is my roommate, Santana Lopez. Santana, this is Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine walked towards her, his right arm extended.

“Nice to meet you, Hapa-boy,” said Santana, taking his hand.

Blaine paused, biting his lower lip. Kurt’s eyes closed momentarily, and then opened, while he exhaled slowly. Santana grinned at both of them.

“Um, my name is Blaine,” said Blaine quietly.

“Oh, I know that. Didn’t Hummel school you about me?” Santana looked questioningly at Kurt, who looked up at the ceiling and shook his head.

“Well,” continued Blaine carefully. “I wanted to personally thank you for everything you did once you found out about the YouTube video. Kurt told me. If you hadn’t stepped up, and decided to get involved, that tape might still be out there.”

Santana’s expression softened. “I know how it feels to be blindsided by a video. Frankly, it sucks. I’m glad yours is down now.”

“There’s more I want to say,” said Blaine. “Your internship with Public Affairs at NYU? You knew who to go to, and their advice was what brought me to the right people at Baruch. The woman I spoke with was incredibly helpful. She was the one who told me the people in the office where you work got the Dean of Students involved and convinced the student to take the tape down. She also said you did a great job. You really cared about us, Santana. You wanted to protect all of us. It means a lot.” 

Santana rolled her eyes. “Okay. You’re welcome. So let’s stop this before it gets even more sappy.“

Blaine bit his lip again and shrugged, and Kurt squeezed his hand. “Don’t worry about Santana,” said Kurt. “She just has issues with complements. She tends to deflect them. Thanks, Santana. Blaine and I should get ready to go.”

“Have fun, boys,” said Santana. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“Ignoring you,” replied Kurt.

Santana grinned and walked back to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who seemed to be on the verge of saying something. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Why does she do that? I mean, with the names. And why does she call you ‘Hummel’ instead of Kurt?”

“In high school, she used to call me ‘LADY Hummel.’” Blaine’s eyebrows went skyward. “So, I actually think she’s grown as a person. The names are just humorous terms of endearment for her. Believe me, I’ve heard worse.”

“Definitely NOT the warm and fuzzy type,” said Blaine, shaking his head.

“No,” agreed Kurt, putting his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. “But I hope you’ll agree I have much more potential that way.”

“Oh, without a doubt,” said Blaine, pressing forward for another kiss.

“Mmm. We really, really need to go,” sighed Kurt.

Just then, Santana’s bedroom door opened and the song “Talk Dirty To Me” by Jason Derulo could be heard playing loudly from within.

_Been around the world, don't speak the language_  
_But your booty don't need explaining_  
_All I really need to understand is_  
_When you talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_  
_Talk dirty to me_  
_Get jazzy on it_

“SANTANA!” Kurt yelled as Blaine’s face turned bright red.

“You’re welcome!” Santana cheerfully yelled back. “Go get it, boys!”

Kurt grabbed his jacket, keys and scarf while stepping into his shoes, and Blaine did the same. Then Kurt took Blaine’s hand and dragged him out the front door. “We are leaving NOW,” Kurt said with determination. They could both hear Santana’s laugh as Kurt pulled the door shut behind him. While he knew Santana’s actions meant that Blaine had her seal of approval, he would have appreciated it more if she had just said she liked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> [ Talk Dirty to Me Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbtPXFlZlHg) by Jason Derulo  
> If you don't know the song, definitely check out the video, and imagine Santana feeling SO proud of herself for embarrassing Kurt and Blaine!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Fifteen marks the half-way point for Sweet DREAMers. I’m so grateful to all the readers who discovered this fic and decided to stay. I am humbled by the comments you have posted here and on Tumblr. My goals for this fic have not only been met, they’ve been exceeded beyond anything I could have imagined, which is CRAZY and wonderful and gratifying. It’s also another opportunity for me to say “Flowerfan, you were right!” For those of you who have come this far, I hope you’ll continue to keep me company for the second half as the dreams continue.
> 
> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> New chapters will be posted every four days until done.
> 
>  **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Picture](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Thursday, October 23, 2014 (continued)_

  
  
Quad Cinema  
Photo Source: The Author

It took just a few minutes for Kurt and Blaine to reach the Quad Cinema on West 13th Street. There were four films being shown that evening, all starting within the half hour, and Kurt decided they would make their choice once they got there. There were two French films with English subtitles, a film from Cuba with Spanish subtitles, and an American film. Kurt brought up the Quad’s website on his phone, and they watched the trailers for each film before deciding. They agreed on a restored version of a popular French film made fifty years ago, “That Man From Rio” starring Jean-Paul Belmondo. Kurt paid for their tickets and they stepped inside the lobby.

“Would you like anything to eat or drink?” Kurt asked as they stopped in front of the concession counter.

“I think I’ll save myself until dinner,” Blaine replied. “But maybe a diet soda for now?”

“Two medium diet Cokes, please,” said Kurt. He paid for them and handed one to Blaine. There was a small crowd already inside the theatre, and they decided to sit halfway up the aisle. 

Once they had removed their jackets and placed their diet Cokes in the cup holders, Kurt extended his hand towards Blaine. He took it and Kurt lifted them together to place them over the arm rest and against his thigh. They turned to look at each other, and smiled. Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand. “This is nice,” he said.

“Yes, it is,” Blaine said with an answering squeeze.

Once the lights were down, and just before the film began, Blaine lifted Kurt’s hand to his mouth, and gently kissed it before returning their hands to Kurt’s thigh. Kurt looked at Blaine, smiled softly, and turned back to watch the film, but not before squeezing Blaine’s hand one more time. Kurt’s heart was full. It didn’t seem that Santana’s behavior had done any major harm, and here he was, holding hands with this beautiful man he cared for, and who obviously cared for him, too. Kurt sighed, but it was muffled by the soundtrack. He settled back to enjoy the film.

About two hours later, the closing credits appeared on the screen as the house lights came up slowly. Kurt and Blaine turned to each other to chat about the film. They agreed they had made a good choice. They had both enjoyed it as an action film, as farce, and as a travelogue. Some of the action sequences reminded them of more modern Indiana Jones and James Bond films. 

They remained in their seats until the last credit came up. They put their jackets on, picked up their soda cups, dumped them in the receptacles in the lobby, and holding hands, filed out of the theatre with the rest of the audience. Kurt pulled out his phone to check the time.

“Oh, this is perfect. It’s just a few minutes before 7:30 p.m. and our reservation isn’t until 7:45 p.m.”

“You planned this so well,” said Blaine with a smile.

“Thank you for noticing,” said Kurt with a slight smirk. “Let’s head over to Qi. We just have to walk one block to West 14th Street.”

  
  
Qi Restaurant Interior  
Photo Source: The Author

Once at the popular restaurant, they were seated without delay. They chose to sit adjacent to each other. The restaurant was busy and both Kurt and Blaine admired the dishes being brought out by the wait staff for the other diners as they reviewed the menu.

“I love Thai food,” said Blaine.

“Me, too” said Kurt. “It’s delicious and healthy all at the same time.”

“Would you like to share dishes?”

“Sure! That’s a great idea. We can enjoy more things that way.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Blaine. 

After a few minutes of gentle debate and discussion (with Blaine paying a great deal of attention to the price of each menu item), they agreed upon Burmese Tea Leaf Salad and Curry Puff for appetizers, and for the main course; Black and White Sesame Garlic Dish with Beef and Bangkok Chicken Pumpkin Curry. They had ordered a pot of Jasmine tea along with water and Kurt poured the tea for both of them once it came to the table.

When the server had taken their order and collected their menus, Blaine reached under the table for Kurt’s hand and held it in his.

“This is so nice. Thank you!”

Kurt could feel his emotions swelling in his chest. He wanted Blaine to know, as clearly as possible, what Blaine meant to him. “You’re welcome. But to be honest? Even when we’ve had to spend time dealing with difficult things, like the YouTube video, just being with you has meant everything to me. I care about you so much.”

Blaine shifted his chair a bit closer to Kurt and looked at him, his eyes shining. 

“And you were the one who had to tell me about the video. You were so supportive and understanding. I couldn’t have gotten through that without you.” 

“Blaine,” Kurt said softly, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

“I know this is only our second date,” Blaine continued. “But with everything that’s happened, I feel like the bond between us is so much stronger than it would be if we had just gone out casually a couple of times.” Kurt watched Blaine pause, as if he was trying to figure out what he wanted to say next. Kurt didn’t dare interrupt. He knew what was coming was important.

“Remember when I said before I met you, I didn’t think I wanted to be in a relationship, given how complicated my life had become? But being with you just makes everything easier.” 

Kurt swallowed hard as their eyes locked, seeing the happy look on Blaine’s face. He was almost afraid to ask, but somehow, he didn’t think Blaine would turn him down. “So does this mean we can be boyfriends?”

Blaine’s face broke into a huge grin. “I was going to ask you, but I’m so glad you asked first. I’d love that,” he said.

Kurt couldn’t do anything but smile back. He reached for Blaine’s other hand and said, “You are very, very special to me.”

Blaine beamed at him. “You’re special to me, too.” Then he paused. “So, now that we’re officially a couple…”

“Ooh, I like the sound of that,” interrupted Kurt, smiling. 

“…I have a request, and it’s a little awkward.”

“Oh?” Kurt tensed, and looked closely at Blaine, but it didn’t seem the request, whatever it was, would be something difficult. Instead, Blaine just looked a bit self-conscious.

“It has to do with our dates. This is kind of embarrassing. But my finances are really limited. You know I live at home, my aunt and scholarships pay for my school costs, and what I earn at Barnes & Noble pretty much pays for everything else. I also try to give some money to my Mom to help her out.”

Kurt waited patiently for Blaine to get to the point.

“What I’m trying to say is, I just can’t afford a lot of ‘dinner and a movie’ dates, as much as I wish I could. Especially if we’re going to see each other a lot, which I hope we are.”

Kurt’s heart jumped at the thought of frequent dates with Blaine, but he was immediately sympathetic. After all, his funds were limited, too. Maybe not to the extent Blaine’s were, but he couldn’t afford too many evenings like this, either. He needed to reassure Blaine.

“This is so not a problem. I don’t care what we do as long as we’re doing it together. If we want to go out, we can find something to do in the city that’s free, or doesn’t cost much. We can pool our funds for certain things, and eat in rather than go out, or go out for snacks or desserts instead of full meals, or watch a movie on Netflix. We can save our money to spend on special occasions, like birthdays.”

“Thank you,” said Blaine, very relieved. “I was just worried because next time is my turn, and I just can’t afford what we’re doing tonight, as much as I would like to.”

At that moment, the server returned with their appetizers. Blaine and Kurt sat back in their chairs while the food was placed in front of them. The server had brought extra plates for sharing, so they divided their appetizers and placed half on the extra plates.

“This looks delicious,” said Kurt, “But I want to get back to what you just said. We don’t have to take turns planning and paying for our dates. We can just both agree about what we’re going to do, based on both wanting to do it plus whether we can afford it. And, we can agree that some of our dates may not involve going out at all.”

Blaine grinned and arched an eyebrow. Kurt just shook his head, realizing the double meaning. 

“Staying in sounds lovely!” Blaine said quickly. “Now, let’s enjoy this wonderful food.” 

Kurt gave Blaine a relieved smile, grateful Blaine had chosen not to tease him about what he had said. They both turned their attention to their meals. Kurt just let his happiness wash over him. _I have a boyfriend! And he’s sweet, courageous, smart, kind, and adorable. He’s perfect!_

Kurt and Blaine chatted some more about the film while they finished their appetizers. When there was a pause in the conversation, Kurt smiled slyly at Blaine. “You know, one of the things I think I’m going to like about being boyfriends is you work so close to where I live. It’s so convenient.”

Blaine smiled back. “Isn’t it though? I also go to school close to where you live.”

“Maybe you could stay over sometime,” said Kurt softly. Blaine tilted his head, in question.

“I don’t mean tonight,” Kurt said quickly, not wanting to push things. “And I don’t mean anything has to happen sooner than we might want anything to happen. I’m just saying it might be safer and easier, if we’re doing things late in the evening, or if the weather is bad, like when there’s a storm or snow, for you to stay with me rather than trek out to Queens.”

“How would Santana feel about that?”

 _Ooh. I understand where THAT question is coming from. Santana was so embarrassing today._ “She’d be fine. Dani, her girlfriend, stays over sometimes. I made Sunday brunch for them a few weeks ago.”

“Well, then I like the idea of having that as an option for us.”

Just then, their server appeared with their main dishes. He took away the now empty appetizer plates and departed, after making sure nothing else was needed.

“Here,” Blaine said. “Let me give you some of my curry. It looks amazing.”

“And you should try some of my beef.” For a few minutes, they concentrated on eating. Then they chatted easily about Blaine’s job at Barnes & Noble and Kurt’s job as a student ambassador at NYU.

When they finished with the main dishes, and their server had cleared the table, they both leaned back in their seats.

“Wow,” said Blaine, rubbing his stomach. “That was a lot of food. So good, though.”

“Oh, it was. But don’t forget about dessert.”

Blaine groaned. “I may need to run a lap or two before enjoying it, depending upon what you’re serving.” Blaine paused and grinned. “I’m talking about the food, of course.”

Kurt grinned back at him. “Not to worry. I opted for something light but delicious.”

“Do tell.”

“Blood orange sorbet with Italian cookies, and your choice of beverage.”

Blaine groaned for an entirely different reason. “Oh my god. I LOVE blood orange sorbet. It’s my favorite flavor. How did you know?”

Kurt grinned. “Lucky guess? Actually, it’s one of my favorites, too.”

Blaine reached for Kurt’s hand. “Before we ask for the check, we’ve got to take at least one picture of the two of us. Tonight’s special, and I want a memento of it.”

Kurt smiled again. “What a great idea! I want one, too.” 

Blaine took out his phone. After taking several selfies, they agreed on one they both really liked. Blaine sent it to Kurt, who held his phone in his hand, waiting for it to come through. When Kurt’s phone vibrated, he laughed and said “Got it! I really love this picture of us.”

Blaine smiled. “Us! I like the sound of that.” 

“Me, too. Let’s get our server’s attention and ask for the check.”

“What a good idea,” replied Blaine.

*****

Once the check had been taken care of, Kurt and Blaine left the restaurant and walked arm in arm back to Union Square and the Carlyle Court apartments. Blaine signed in again with the desk attendant, then they both headed towards the elevator. There were several people waiting with them, so they said little as they stepped inside, but kept looking at each other happily. Kurt felt like he was in heaven, or else living the best dream ever. What a night this had been so far, and it wasn’t even over yet! 

Kurt opened the door to the empty apartment and turned on the lights. He and Blaine removed their shoes and hung up their jackets in the closet. 

Kurt turned to Blaine. “Would you like sorbet and cookies now, or should we wait a while?”

“I’m really full. Do you mind waiting just a bit?” Blaine bit his lip, and Kurt wondered what he wanted to say. He decided not to push.

“Sure, that’s fine.”

Blaine exhaled. “Would you mind if I gave you a hug? I’ve wanted to hug you the entire night.”

“You don’t ever have to ask permission,” said Kurt softly, as he walked into Blaine’s arms. Blaine nuzzled Kurt’s neck while pulling Kurt against his chest. “Tonight has been amazing,” Blaine murmured.

“Yes, it has,” said Kurt softly. They both drew their heads back to look into each other’s eyes, and then their eyes dropped to their lips. Instantly, they were sharing warm, wet, passionate kisses. Kurt felt his body flush with heat and his knees go weak. “Blaine,” he groaned. “The sofa?” It was only a few feet away, but Kurt wasn’t going to get there without Blaine’s help. 

Blaine slowly walked them both towards the sofa while continuing to kiss Kurt breathless. Once there, he positioned them so they were facing each other, and then he sat down, pulling Kurt down next to him. The kissing continued as they sat side by side, with their arms around each other.

Kurt came up for air first. “Oh my god,” he breathed. “You are incredible.” Blaine placed his palm on Kurt’s cheek, and Kurt turned into it to place a kiss there. Blaine leaned in, and began kissing along Kurt’s jaw. He gently pulled back the collar of Kurt’s shirt so he could kiss Kurt’s neck. “Is this okay?” Blaine asked. Kurt’s insides felt like they were liquefying and he moaned out a yes. Blaine unbuttoned the first two buttons of Kurt’s shirt, and gently pushed Kurt back against the arm rest while Blaine leaned over him, continuing to make a trail of kisses from Kurt’s ear, down his neck, and then back up again. Kurt wanted nothing more than to get his hands under Blaine’s sweater. He ran his hands down Blaine’s hips, and gently pushed his hands under the sweater’s hem, looking up at Blaine expectantly. Blaine whispered yes and moaned softly, while Kurt’s hands began to gently stroke up and down Blaine’s back. Blaine sat up, loosened and removed his tie, pulled his sweater over his head, and placed both on the back of the sofa. His mouth returned to Kurt’s lips. Kurt sighed, and pressed his hands against Blaine’s back, feeling the thin fabric of his shirt, pulling Blaine to him. “You feel so good,” Kurt whispered.

The kissing and touching continued for several minutes, and Kurt felt his arousal increase. He wondered if Blaine would want to escalate to something more. In theory, Kurt had no problem with losing their clothes and devouring Blaine’s body inch by inch, but he didn’t know if that was what Blaine wanted, and there was a time limit for tonight’s date.

Blaine seemed to make the decision for them. He placed a sweet kiss on Kurt’s cheek, and nuzzled Kurt’s neck.

“I don’t want to stop holding you,” said Blaine.

“Me, either,“ said Kurt, one hand continuing to stroke up and down Blaine’s back, sensing Blaine was slowing things down. Kurt was okay either way. It was wonderful just kissing and holding each other, even if that was all they did tonight, although Kurt had high hopes the next time he and Blaine were in the apartment, they would be in his bedroom. Things would progress further, and hopefully, Blaine would agree to spend the night.

Blaine lifted his head to kiss Kurt’s cheek again, and then rested his head back down against Kurt’s neck. “What are you thinking?” he asked.

_I’m thinking I would be happy with you kissing me forever, please don’t ever stop._

Kurt smiled, his arm continuing its gentle motion on Blaine’s back. “I’m thinking kissing you, and being kissed by you, have become my favorite things.” Blaine hummed in agreement. “I’m also thinking you’ll need to leave later.” Blaine groaned, and Kurt chuckled. “And we still need to have dessert. So maybe next time, you can sleep here? I really love the idea of being in your arms all night.”

“I really like what you’re thinking,” said Blaine, nuzzling against Kurt’s neck. 

“So can we do that?”

“Would you want ‘next time’ to be Saturday?” asked Blaine.

 _Saturday! That’s just two days away. Oh my god!! Try to stay calm._ Kurt took a breath. “I’ve got a few things to do during the day, but maybe we could have an evening in, cook dinner together, watch a film on Netflix, and you sleep over? You could even help me run lines for the Revue.”

“Let’s plan on it for now,” said Blaine. Kurt made a very happy sound and hugged Blaine to him. “I just need to let my mom know where I’ll be.”

“Will that be an issue?” asked Kurt, instantly worried. 

“No, but I’ll confirm it tomorrow. Will that be okay?”

“Of course,” replied Kurt. “So, about that dessert?”

Blaine sat up and stretched adorably. He looked down at Kurt, still lying against the armrest of the sofa, looking back at him. “You are very hard to walk away from,” he said smiling.

“Good! My plan is working!” said Kurt, and they both laughed. “So help me up, and we’ll have something very yummy to eat.” 

Blaine extended his hand to Kurt, and once they were both standing, they walked hand in hand to the kitchen. Blaine set the table and scooped the sorbet into bowls, while Kurt arranged the cookies on a plate and made coffee. 

While they were sitting down, quietly enjoying their dessert, Kurt took a sip of his coffee and looked up at Blaine, who had a dreamy expression on his face. “What are you thinking?” Kurt asked, smiling softly at him.

Blaine smiled back. “I’m thinking about how happy I am being with you, how it’s great we’re boyfriends, and how much that subway ride home is going to suck.”

“Uh, uh, uh,” Kurt admonished gently while shaking his head. “You’ve got to own your decisions. That was your choice.” Blaine mock-pouted. “While you’re on your sucky subway ride, I will be congratulating myself on having planned a perfect second date, then sadly get ready for bed ALONE, and think about, as the song goes, ‘your fabulous face.’”

“So smug,” teased Blaine. 

They finished their dessert and coffee. Blaine helped Kurt clear the table, and wash and dry the dishes. Just as Kurt turned away to hang up the dish towel, Blaine pulled him into another hug.

“You know I’ve had a wonderful time, right? I hope you’re not disappointed that all we did tonight was kiss and cuddle. I want us to do more, I really do, but I also didn’t want to push things the first time we were alone. Are you okay with that?”

Kurt was overwhelmed. Blaine was such a gentleman. Well, a very sexy gentleman, but one nevertheless.

“I am very okay with that. Tonight was wonderful. We can always do more the next time, if we want to.” _I’ll probably dream about it tonight, though._

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt. They looked into each other’s eyes, and then their eyes dropped to their lips, just like before. They both smiled, and kissed each other slowly and deeply. Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck. “You keep this up and I’m not letting you go,” Kurt said breathlessly.

“That’s very tempting,” teased Blaine. “But seriously, I’d better get home.”

They pulled apart slowly. Kurt walked over to the sofa to retrieve Blaine’s sweater and tie, and presented both to him. Blaine smiled, pocketed his tie, and put his sweater back on. Holding hands, Kurt walked Blaine to the front door, helping him with his jacket and scarf while Blaine slipped back into his shoes. Once Blaine was ready, he opened his arms, and Kurt stepped in for a final embrace.

“Text me when you get home so I’ll know you’re okay?” asked Kurt.

“I promise.”

“I’m going to stay here rather than go down to the lobby with you,” said Kurt. “I just want to savor tonight, and if I step out of the apartment I’ll break the spell.”

“In that case, I need one more kiss.” Blaine cupped Kurt’s cheeks in his hands, and kissed him slowly and deliberately. When Blaine pulled back, Kurt leaned forward, wanting more. Blaine sighed. “You are impossible to leave, do you know that?”

“Then hurry back to me,” whispered Kurt. Blaine looked at Kurt in wonder, then smiled, and softly said “sweet dreams.”

“You, too. Travel safely, and please don’t forget to text me.”

Blaine had the front door open. “I won’t. I’m leaving now. I’m saying that out loud so I actually do it.”

“You are adorable,” said Kurt, as Blaine finally stepped into the hallway and headed for the elevator. Kurt watched him, and just before he turned the corner, Blaine looked back over his shoulder, saw Kurt standing in the doorway, and blew him a kiss. Kurt blushed, and blew a kiss back in return. Blaine beamed before continuing on his way. Kurt sighed and closed the door gently. He leaned against it and closed his eyes. “Oh my god, how is he real?”

*****

Blaine sat in the uptown subway car as it pulled out of the Union Square station, and tried to remember how he had gotten there. He must have walked from Kurt’s building to the subway station, but had his feet even touched the ground? His mind was consumed with replaying every minute of the evening in his head. But he knew he would have to stay somewhat alert, since he needed to change trains at Grand Central Station.

Blaine had started the day hoping he and Kurt could be boyfriends, and now they were! Blaine couldn’t believe how quickly their relationship was blossoming. It felt so good, and so right. They were so open and direct with one another. And the kisses! Blaine felt his cheeks go red just thinking about them. Kurt’s lips on his felt amazing. He doubted either of them would be willing to limit themselves to just kissing and cuddling when they were together again on Saturday. But that was fine with him. 

_Saturday._ Blaine sighed happily to himself. He would see Kurt again on Saturday, just two days from now. Blaine closed his eyes. The only thing occupying his thoughts, the only thing filling his heart, was Kurt. _His_ Kurt. His Kurt saying “then hurry back to me.” Blaine bit his lip to stifle a moan, but it was drowned out by the noise of the subway car as it passed through a tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> Both the Quad Cinema and Qi are located very close to Union Square. The films being shown the night of Kurt and Blaine’s date were the actual films posted on the Quad Cinema website when this chapter was written.
> 
> [ Quad Cinema ](http://www.quadcinema.com/), 34 West 13th Street
> 
> [ Qi Esarn Thai Kitchen](http://qirestaurant.com/unionsquare/index.html), 31 West 14th Street between 5th and 6th Avenues


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for reaction to the death of a non-canon character, and a discussion of mourning/grieving for a canon character – not Finn.**
> 
> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> New chapters will be posted every four days until done.
> 
>  **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.
> 
>   
>  Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Sticker](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Friday, October 24, 2014_

Despite being tired, Blaine had a hard time falling asleep once he got home. He had set his alarm to ring a bit earlier than usual so he could speak to his mom before he left to catch the subway for school. He didn’t remember finally drifting off to sleep, but when his alarm rang, he had trouble rousing himself, despite Marco groaning about the noise from the next bed. Blaine felt a bit more human after a shower and a cup of coffee that he poured from the pot his mom had made. He was taking a final sip when Janelle opened the door of her bedroom and came into the kitchen, dressed for work, and clasping a bracelet to her wrist. She smiled when she saw Blaine, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning. How was your date with Kurt last night?”

“It was great,” replied Blaine. “We saw a French film made 50 years ago and went out for Thai food. Oh, and the best news is, we’re now boyfriends.”

“Really? That’s exciting, but it seems so quick. How do you feel?” There was no judgment in Janelle’s voice, just interest.

“I feel very, very happy. He’s such a good person. He really cares about me, and I care about him.”

Janelle smiled. “Well, your face just lit up talking about him, so he must be very special.” Blaine nodded in agreement. “Maybe I’ll get to meet your boyfriend one of these days.”

“Maybe,” Blaine replied cheerfully, while he retrieved his bread from the toaster. It was so nice to hear his mom refer to Kurt as his boyfriend! “He _is_ very special. I’ve never met anyone like him. Would you like to see a picture?”

“I would love to see a picture,” replied Janelle. Blaine picked up his phone from the table and showed her the picture of him and Kurt. “Oh, look how happy the two of you are together. He’s certainly handsome, but there’s also something very sweet about him.”

Blaine just had to give his mom a hug. “I’m so glad you think so. He really does make me happy.” Blaine pulled away so he could butter his toast before it got too cold. 

“Mom,” Blaine continued. “Kurt and I have a date tomorrow night, and it’s likely to go late. I’d rather not travel on the subway alone in the wee hours, and Kurt’s invited me to sleep over at his apartment. So, I won’t be back until Sunday, probably sometime in the afternoon.”

“Well,” said Janelle. “I guess that’s fine.” She shook her head and looked away. “Are you sure it’s not too soon for that kind of thing?”

Blaine tilted his head to one side, noticing how she avoided any eye contact with him. “Trust me, Mom. It’ll be okay.” 

Janelle turned back to look at him. “I do trust you. But I’m your mom. I’m always going to worry about you.”

*****

Kurt was a man on a mission as he strode up Broadway to get to his first class. He ran his mental calendar for the day in his head. He had his regular classes, he was meeting Elliott for lunch, he was meeting Ruth to run lines with her for their Revue performance, he had rehearsal that evening, and he needed to plan a meal for him and Blaine as part of their Saturday night “staying in” date so he could shop for it on Saturday morning. _Blaine._ Kurt couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Blaine and kiss him thoroughly. Well, maybe do a lot more than just kissing. But that was going to have to wait one more day. As if on cue, Kurt’s phone buzzed. Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket, which now featured the selfie of him and Blaine. Kurt’s smile got even bigger.

**8:11 a.m. from Blaine. We’re good for me to spend the night on Saturday. Can’t wait to see you. Tell me what I can bring for dinner and what time you want me there.**

_Perfect! Now I just need to check with Santana to be sure her plans to be out on Saturday night are still a go._

*****

Blaine and Tina headed out of their 11:00 a.m. class at Baruch together and walked to the snack bar for lunch. Blaine had to be at work at Barnes & Noble prior to 2:00 p.m., his start time on Fridays.

“So, by my estimate, you have around an hour and a half to tell me all about your date with Kurt last night,” said Tina.

“Hey, I’ve got to eat, too,” replied Blaine.

“Then eat quickly!” Tina teased.

Once they had purchased beverages to go with the lunch they had each brought from home, and sat down at a table for two, Tina could wait no longer. “Okay, I want details! Where did you go, what did you do, and will there be a date number 3?”

Blaine grinned. “We saw ‘That Man from Rio,’ a French film from the 1960s, at the Quad, had dinner at Qi, the Thai restaurant, and dessert at his apartment. Our next date is tomorrow night. But, that’s not the big news.” Blaine took a long sip of his soda, his eyes twinkling mischievously at Tina.

Tina tapped her fingers impatiently on the table top, but Blaine continued to drink. “All right. I’m waiting. Now, dish!”

Blaine pursed his lips and gave a smug little smile. “Kurt and I are officially boyfriends.”

“Shut up!” exclaimed Tina, punching Blaine’s shoulder hard. “So fast! Wait. I don’t believe you. Pictures or it didn’t happen.”

“Ah, ha! Well check THIS out, Miss Doubting Tina!” Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket, and showed Tina his new background.

“Ooh, he’s gorgeous!” exclaimed Tina. “I’m so glad to finally see what he looks like.”

“Well, he was practically sitting directly behind you at the DREAMers meeting.”

“But I didn’t know who he was then. Plus, I was watching you the whole time.”

“Well, lucky for me, so was Kurt!” 

Tina continued to gaze at the photo on Blaine’s phone. “Oh, you look so happy! This is great. So there has to be a good story with this. How did the boyfriend thing happen?”

“It was when we were at Qi. He told me how much he cared about me, and then I told him how I felt this bond growing between us, and then he asked if it meant we could be boyfriends. And, I agreed! He was as excited as I was. Later at the restaurant, we took the selfie.”

“So then you went back for dessert at his apartment? I’ll bet THAT was steamy!”

Blaine’s eyes narrowed. “You have such a dirty mind! All we did was kiss and cuddle. But it was very romantic, and that’s all I’m going to say about that.”

“Thank you, Forrest Gump,” replied Tina sarcastically. 

“Changing the subject, I got a text from Sara this morning. She checked with Professor Jamieson, and he confirmed there shouldn’t be any issues from Homeland Security regarding the YouTube video.”

“That’s great news! So maybe you can put it behind you then, and focus on your cute new boyfriend instead?”

“I am completely on board with that plan,” Blaine replied, as he polished off his soda.

“Good! So where are you going on your next date?”

“We’re going to save some money and have dinner at Kurt’s. I told him as much as I loved dinner and a movie dates, I couldn’t afford too many of them. He completely understood, and this was what we came up with.”

“That sounds potentially romantic. I hope his roommate won’t be joining you!”

“Kurt didn’t say, but they’ll work that out. She’s got a strange sense of humor though. She kind of likes to shock people. I don’t think she lets anyone get too close to her. But Kurt knew her from high school back in Ohio, and she really had our backs over the video thing.” 

“Does she have a boyfriend?” asked Tina.

“Girlfriend.“

“Then she can’t be completely stand-offish. There’s at least one person she’s willing to be close to.”

“I guess so. And Kurt obviously thinks highly of her, so hopefully I’ll get to know her better and things will be more comfortable when she’s around.”

“Especially if _you’re_ going to be around a lot,” teased Tina.

Blaine smiled and shrugged. “Well, yeah.”

*****

  
  
Weinstein Food Court – NYU  
Photo Source: [ Yahoo Photos ](https://search.yahoo.com/yhs/search?p=weinstein+Food+court+NYU+photo&ei=UTF-8&hspart=mozilla&hsimp=yhs-001)  


Kurt headed to the Weinstein Food Court on University Place to meet Elliott for lunch. He knew with his rehearsal for the Revue that evening, catching up with Santana in person and confirming the apartment would be his for Saturday night would be an iffy proposition at best. He texted her while he walked. 

**12:12 p.m. To Santana. Can U call me? Need to confirm something. Time-sensitive. Thanks!**

Elliott was waiting for him inside the entry doors. “Good timing,” said Elliott. “I just got here.” Elliott looked down at Kurt’s phone. “Anyone I know?”

“Hi,” Kurt said as he hit “send.” “I needed to text Santana to call me. I didn’t want to call her directly in case she’s in the middle of something.”

Kurt and Elliott visited the various food stations, made their selections, paid the cashier and headed for an empty table for two.

“So, are you all set for tonight’s rehearsal?” Elliott asked as they both sat down.

“I think so. I’ve got the songs memorized, and I’m meeting Ruth this afternoon to run lines with her. You?”

“Oh, I’m fine. Looking forward to maybe learning my moves.”

“That’s right, they need to teach us the choreography. I wonder if that will happen tonight.”

“I guess we’ll soon find out,” said Elliott. “But enough about the Revue. You had a date last night with a certain someone. How did it go?”

Kurt grinned at Elliott, and began to sing softly. 

_“Now I’ve had the time of my life, No I’ve never felt like this before.”_

“Oh, so you’re Jennifer Grey now?” asked Elliott with a smirk.

“No, but the lyrics definitely fit. Plus, I have a newsflash. Blaine and I are officially boyfriends!”

“Holy shit!” said Elliott in admiration. “You guys didn’t waste any time, did you?”

“Well, I asked him, and he agreed,” replied Kurt, still smiling broadly.

“Wow, Kurt. I’m really happy for you. I can’t wait to meet him. So are you going to share any details about last night, or do you want to keep it a mystery?”

“Well, how about we start with a picture?” Kurt pulled his cell phone from his pocket and showed his new background to Elliott.

“Mmm. You’ve got good taste. He’s gorgeous.” Elliott handed Kurt’s phone back to him.

“Isn’t he though?” replied Kurt smugly. “So we started off at the apartment, because he wanted to thank Santana for her help…”

“And how did that go?” interrupted Elliott.

“Let me tell my story my way!” Kurt admonished. “I’ll get there. Anyway, I should have remembered that no one gets past Santana unscathed. She made sure to play ‘Talk Dirty to Me’ by Jason Derulo really loud while we were getting ready to leave the apartment.”

“Lovely. That must have raised a blush or two.”

“Oh yeah. I got us out of there quickly after that. But we held hands in the movie theatre and we continued to hold hands in the restaurant. That was where I told him how much I cared about him, and he said before he met me, he thought being in a relationship would just complicate his life too much, but being with me just made everything easier. So I asked if this meant we could be boyfriends now, and he agreed!" Kurt paused to sigh quietly, and Elliott smirked. Kurt glared back and lightly punched Elliott in the arm.

Elliott said “sorry, sorry” and Kurt continued. “Then we went back to the apartment, and even though we limited what we did to kisses and cuddles, oh my god…” Kurt stopped, suddenly caught in a memory of Blaine’s arms around him, mouth on his, and tongue pushing against his lips, all of it too real for the Weinstein Food Court. 

Elliott quickly said “It’s okay. I get the picture.”

Kurt took a deep breath to compose himself. “So we’re seeing each other again tomorrow night.”

“Ooh, and where are you going this time?”

“Staying in and cooking dinner together. He’s going to stay overnight so he doesn’t have to take the subway back to Queens by himself when it’s late.”

“Kicking Santana to the curb for the evening?”

Kurt grinned. “I think she already had plans with Dani to be away, but I’m hoping she’ll call back soon so I can confirm it.”

As if on cue, Kurt’s phone buzzed. “And, there she is!” Kurt spoke into his phone. “Hi, Santana. Thanks for calling me back.”

“What do you want?”

“I want to have Blaine over tomorrow to cook dinner together, and then he’s going to stay for the night. I just wanted to be sure you were still planning to stay at Dani’s.”

“Well, that was the plan, but now I’m not sure. Maybe Dani and I should hang out at our place instead, you know, for science.”

“Not happening. Maybe in the future, there’ll be mornings when we’ll all have breakfast together, but not this weekend.”

“First time jitters?” 

Kurt sighed into the phone. 

Santana took pity on him. “Not to worry, you’ll be more fun to watch once you boys have some practice. Yeah, I’ll be gone by around 4 pm or so, and I can text you Sunday before I’m on my way back.”

“Thank you.”

“Sure. Just let me know if you want to borrow my Jason Derulo play list and a few sex toys.”

“Santana!” Elliott could hear her cackle through the phone as Kurt quickly disconnected the call. He looked up at Elliott.

“That woman is going to kill me one of these days. That is, if I don’t kill her first. So changing the subject, I have more news! I spoke to my Dad, and he’s going to fly in the Saturday of the Revue so he can see the show, and then fly back on Sunday. He’s arranging for the other guys at the garage to cover for him.”

“Kurt, that’s awesome. Who’s more excited, you or your dad?”

“Oh, it’s a tie,” Kurt said, laughing. “But he figured since I won’t be home for Thanksgiving this year, the dates worked for him to come to see the show, and we could spend some time together.”

“Your dad didn’t have a problem with the Thanksgiving thing?”

“No, not really. I was home for it last year, but the flights are expensive, and I’ll be home for Christmas. He’s never seen me perform at Tisch, and I’ve never been featured in anything before, so this is the perfect time for him to come. Nice coincidence that it’s two weeks before Thanksgiving, too.”

“Don’t we need to decide on a date for our four-way dinner so Matt and Blaine can meet each other before the Revue?”

“Oh, yeah. I meant to tell you, Blaine is fine with that plan. How does next Saturday sound to you? Should we have it at your apartment or mine?”

“That date is fine with me, but let me check with Matt and get back to you.”

“Okay.”

“So how is this going to work?” asked Elliott. “Blaine is coming to the Friday show, and then your dad will be at the Saturday show? Is your dad going to stay in your apartment? Are you going to have them meet each other?”

“Yeah, the logistics are interesting, but I’m hoping Blaine will spend Friday night with me at the apartment, my dad will arrive later on Saturday, and then he’ll spend Saturday night there. And yeah, I definitely want Blaine to meet my dad.”

“Does your dad know you have a boyfriend?”

“He knows we’re dating. I know he wants to meet Blaine. He’ll know the boyfriend part the next time I speak with him. I’m thinking maybe Blaine could come in and join us for Sunday brunch, or maybe even see him Saturday afternoon depending upon my dad’s flight.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll remember to change the sheets,” said Elliott.

“Ignoring you,” said Kurt. “Dad said he’d call me as soon as his flights were confirmed.” Kurt glanced down at his phone. “Oh, I have to meet Ruth to run lines in fifteen minutes. See you later?”

“Oh, I’m done. We can head out together.” They both stood up, gathered their lunch debris, and headed for the trash cans and the exit.

*****

_Saturday, October 25, 2014_

Kurt woke up early on Saturday morning, despite having gone to bed late. Rehearsal Friday night had been exhausting, but once he got home, he had worked on some course assignments due the following week and had begun studying for two midterms that were coming up as well. He planned to try to get some more course work done today, clean the apartment, take care of any last minute food shopping for tonight’s dinner, and then concentrate on Blaine for the rest of the evening. First, he needed to get things done, and THEN he could give himself permission to get excited about his plans with Blaine.

Kurt had sent a text to Blaine on Friday afternoon during a break, asking him to be at the apartment at 5:00 p.m., and bring the dessert. Blaine’s quick response had put a smile on his face for the rest of the day.

Kurt finalized the dinner menu while eating breakfast, and then started cleaning the apartment, beginning with his bedroom. Santana emerged from her bedroom to head for the bathroom, and Kurt decided to save that room for last, after they had both taken their showers. He took a break from cleaning to walk down to the Whole Foods in Union Square to pick up some grocery items he had forgotten to get earlier, and was putting things away when Santana came into the kitchen. “The bathroom’s all yours,” she said.

“Thanks, Santana.” Kurt showered and shaved, cleaned the bathroom, and put on a clean tee shirt and yoga pants. He would put on his “date” clothes once it was closer to 5:00 pm. Just as he finished styling his hair, his phone buzzed. It was his Dad. Kurt checked the time, and it wasn’t even 2:30 p.m. yet. Plenty of time to have a chat with his dad, do a bit more studying, and then get started on some of the items on the dinner menu before Blaine arrived at 5:00 p.m.

“Hi Dad.”

“Hey, kid. How’s it going?”

“Great! Blaine’s coming over in a few hours for dinner.”

“And you’re probably running around like crazy, making sure everything is perfect before he gets there,” Burt said with a chuckle. 

Kurt was not about to let his dad gloat by telling him how right he was. “Well, maybe a little bit of that. Did you get your tickets?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I’ll be coming in to La Guardia Airport on Saturday, November 15 at 11:45 a.m. My flight on Sunday leaves at 4:35 p.m.”

“Dad, that’s fantastic! Those flight times will work out really well.”

“I thought so, too. I can’t wait to see you perform on stage. You know, your mom had a thing for Cole Porter’s music. She would have loved to see this.”

Kurt paused and bit his lip. He knew he had inherited all his musicality from his mother, and even though she had died when he was eight years old, he still thought of her and missed her. He was suddenly consumed with guilt for skipping Thanksgiving this year, especially if his dad might be thinking of her in the context of the holiday, and with Kurt not coming home, having no family there with him. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with me not coming home for Thanksgiving? I don’t want you to be all alone.”

“Don’t worry. I’m fine. I know what you’re thinking, but Neil from the garage and his wife have already invited me to their house for dinner, so I won’t be alone. But what about you, do you have any plans?”

Kurt sighed with relief. “Well, I’m glad you’ll be at Neil’s. I don’t have anything finalized, but a few of my friends are staying here, so we may get together and do a pot luck meal.”

“That sounds like fun,” said Burt. “Does Blaine have any plans for Thanksgiving?”

Kurt stopped short, realizing that he didn’t know. “We haven’t talked about it. I’ll have to ask him. But I have some news. Blaine and I are officially boyfriends.”

“Really? Well, congratulations! That’s nice, Kurt. Is he taking good care of you, being respectful, not pushing you into anything?”

“Dad, it’s fine,” Kurt said, laughing. “Blaine is the perfect gentleman. He’s wonderful. You’ll get to meet him when you come to New York.”

“I’ll look forward to it. Got to make sure he’s worthy enough to be dating a Hummel.”

Kurt grinned. “Well, I think he is! Plus, he’s going to help me rehearse for the Revue. He loves Cole Porter.” 

“Well, that must have sealed the deal, huh? Do you remember your Mom singing ‘I Get a Kick Out of You’ and you singing along when you were little?” 

Kurt laughed. “I do! You know, you mentioning Mom reminds me that Aunt Peggy is a huge fan of Cole Porter, too. I remember her telling me stories years ago about how she and Mom used to sing those songs in their school chorus. Their voices were so similar; you used to say you couldn’t tell them apart unless Mom was in the room with you. I thought about that a lot after Mom died; I could pretend I was talking to her even though I knew it was Aunt Peggy.” Kurt paused. He hadn’t spoken to Aunt Peggy in ages. “I really should let her know I’ve landed a part in a Cole Porter Revue. She would love to hear that. Do you have her phone number handy? It’s really been a long time since I’ve spoken to her.”

There was silence at the other end of the line. Kurt checked his phone, the call had not been dropped.

“Um, Dad? Are you still there?”

“Damn it, Kurt. I’m sorry, son,” Burt sounded upset and defeated.

Kurt was completely mystified. He couldn’t figure out what had just happened. One minute, they were teasing each other like they always did and the next minute, his father sounded wrecked. 

“Sorry about what? You don’t sound okay.”

“There’s no good way to say this so I’m just going to say it. Aunt Peggy died about a month ago, just after you returned to school. The funeral was in Michigan, you know she’s been living at your cousin Mitch’s house since your Uncle Bob passed away.” Burt paused and sighed. “I didn’t tell you because I knew you wouldn’t be able to get there for the funeral and you kept talking about all the things you were going to be doing at school this semester. You hadn’t seen her in years, or said much about her, so I just figured I would tell you when you came home for Thanksgiving. When your plans changed, I figured I would tell you when I was in New York, but after the performance. It all sounds pretty lame right now, saying this out loud, but at the time, it made sense.”

Kurt had sunk to the floor of his bedroom while Burt was talking, his back against the side of the bed. He didn’t even remember how he got there. His throat had closed, his chest felt tight, and he couldn’t speak.

“Kurt? Kurt, you need to say something, son.”

Kurt shook his head silently from side to side, realizing at the same time that his dad couldn’t see him. 

“Can’t talk,” he croaked. “Got to go.” Kurt ended the call and his head dropped to his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around them. He tried to take deep breaths but couldn’t, and then he began to gasp and sob uncontrollably. He couldn’t move from the floor.

There was a knock on the door. “What’s going on?” asked Santana. “I can hear you crying. Unless this door is locked, I’m coming in.”

Kurt panicked. He felt completely out of control, like his body had disconnected itself from him, and why was the news of the death of an aunt he hadn’t really maintained contact with affecting him this way? He didn’t want to deal with Santana right now.

“Go away,” he gasped out.

“Not happening,” said Santana as she opened the door. “Shit,” she said as she saw him on the floor. She rushed over and kneeled down. “What’s wrong?”

Kurt pulled himself up onto his bed to create some space between them and laid down, his face in the pillows. “Please, please just go,” he whimpered, his voice catching on every other word. 

“Kurt,” said Santana, standing up, her eyes wide and frightened. “Whatever it is, I need to know you aren’t going to hurt yourself.”

 _What?_ That was the furthest thing from Kurt’s mind. “No, no,” said Kurt, his voice muffled and his face still buried in the pillows. “I won’t. It’s not like that.”

Santana stared at Kurt for several more moments. “Do you want me to call Blaine?” Kurt shook his head. 

“Oh my god. Is this _about_ Blaine?”

That was enough to force Kurt to lift his head and stare at Santana, his eyes red and swollen, his face blotched with tears. “No, not Blaine. Please, go.”

Kurt’s phone buzzed, but he ignored it. Santana looked at it, lying on the floor, and saw Burt’s picture on the screen. “It’s your dad. Do you want to talk to him?”

“No!!” Kurt groaned, and turned away from Santana. She picked up the phone, still buzzing, placed it on the end table next to the bed, and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

As soon as Santana was gone, Kurt rolled over on his back, stared at the ceiling, and wiped his eyes with his hands, his breath still shuddering out of him. A fresh round of sobs wracked his body and he rolled back to bury his face in the pillows again. A few minutes later, he had calmed down enough to blow his nose. God, what was wrong with him? Why was he reacting so crazily to his aunt’s death? He was furious and hurt at his dad for withholding the information. How could his dad do that to him? In what universe was not telling him about Aunt Peggy a good idea? But he couldn’t get his mom out of his mind, either. Kurt still felt completely out of control. He knew his dad would be worried about him, but he was in no shape to call him back. He just didn’t want to talk to anyone until he could sort this all out inside his head. But Kurt realized Blaine was due to come over in (he checked his phone) less than two hours. _I can’t have Blaine over now. I can’t have anyone over now. I don’t want anyone to see me like this. I don’t want to be with anyone. I just want to stay here and try to figure this all out._

Kurt sat up, and held his phone in his hand. Blaine would be upset and concerned if Kurt cancelled their date. He would want to know why. Kurt shook his head. This day had started off just fine, he had been so looking forward to having Blaine over, and now he was feeling so miserable. _Thanks, Dad,_ he thought bitterly. He didn’t see any solution other than to text Blaine to cancel their date, and maybe he could call Blaine tomorrow, and explain what had happened. God, his life was shit right now. He took a deep, shaky breath and began to compose a text.

**3:04 p.m. to Blaine. Need to cancel our date for tonight. Hugely sorry. Please forgive me. Will try to call tomorrow.**

Kurt pressed “send,” set his phone on mute, and fell back against the pillows, letting what felt like waves of sadness wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> NYU’s [ Weinstein Food Court ](http://nyu.campusdish.com/Locations/WeinsteinFoodCourt.aspx) is located on the NYU campus.
> 
> When Kurt talks to Elliott, he sings the first two bars of  “(I’ve Had) The Time of My Life”  from the film _Dirty Dancing._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for reaction to the death of a non-canon character, and a discussion of mourning/grieving for a canon character – not Finn.**
> 
>  
> 
> I'm out of town with a shaky internet connection, so I'm posting a day early rather than risk not being able to post at all.
> 
> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> New chapters will be posted every four days until done. Next post will be Sunday, May 10
> 
> **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Photo](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Saturday, October 25, 2014 (continued)_

Blaine was amazed he was able to focus on studying for his midterm exams. He had woken up this morning with “Kurt” firmly on his brain. He was so excited about seeing Kurt later and spending the entire night with him. Since he also had to get some assignments done, he decided to go to a location that would give him the fewest distractions. So, instead of staying at home until it was time to leave for Kurt’s, he had dressed in what he planned to wear that night, loaded his backpack with everything he might need for his sleepover, placed his iPad, a text book and a light lunch in his messenger bag, and taken the subway to Manhattan just before noon. His destination was the Newman Library on the Baruch campus. That way, he would have a quiet place to study, could easily get to Breads Bakery to pick up a chocolate babka to bring for dessert, and have just a quick walk to Kurt’s apartment.

Blaine stretched and glanced at his phone. It was almost 2:30 pm. By reading on the subway and again at the library, he had actually made some good progress on his to-do list. But he needed a break. He decided to finish up what he was working on, and then walk over to Breads. He could buy a cup of coffee while there, and do a bit more reading before heading to Kurt’s.

It was just a few minutes past 3:00 pm when Blaine deposited the sealed bag containing the babka he had just purchased on a corner table at Breads, unburdened himself of his backpack and messenger bag, and sat down to enjoy his coffee. Then, his phone buzzed with Kurt’s text.

The first time Blaine read the message, he was so shocked he had to re-read it several times before its meaning sank in. Blaine felt as if he had been punched in the gut. _What the hell happened?!_ Kurt’s message didn’t tell him anything, and wasn’t promising much either. The “will try to call tomorrow” also meant Kurt might not call at all. Blaine was devastated. He had been so looking forward to this evening, to being with Kurt again. Blaine’s emotions shifted from hurt to worry. They had both agreed less than forty-eight hours ago to be boyfriends. Why couldn’t Kurt tell him what was wrong? Was Kurt hurt or ill? Was a friend or family member hurt or ill? Had someone shown up at Kurt’s apartment unexpectedly? Had some ex returned? Blaine quickly dismissed that thought with a shake of his head. Although they hadn’t shared dating histories yet, Blaine was confident there was no one else in the picture. Whatever had happened, at least it wasn’t anything Blaine had done. But it must have been something big. Clearly Kurt felt badly enough about cancelling to ask for Blaine’s forgiveness. Blaine realized he didn’t even know if Kurt was still in New York or had left town, and sighed. There was no way for him to find out, no one he could call. Kurt’s roommate Santana might know, but he had no contact information for her. Blaine put his elbows on the table, his head cradled in his hands, while he stared down at the table’s surface, as if he would find his answers there. His heart beat painfully in his chest. He physically ached to reach out to Kurt, to hold him, and give him whatever comfort and support he might need.

Blaine read the text message again. Implicit in Kurt’s words was that Blaine shouldn’t try to contact him. But Blaine knew he couldn’t just ignore what had happened, take the subway back to Queens, and put himself in standby mode until he heard from Kurt. 

Blaine decided to send a text. Kurt clearly knew his message would upset him, and a text from Blaine in response would be less risky than a phone call. Blaine didn’t know what he would do if Kurt acted abrupt or angry on the phone, and he didn’t want to find out.

**3:12 pm to Kurt. Your message has me so worried. Please tell me what’s going on. I’m here for you and want to help. xo**

Blaine decided he would wait in Breads until 4:00 pm to see if Kurt replied to his text. Then he would figure out what to do next.

*****

Kurt laid in bed, relieved that his breathing was almost back to normal, except for the occasional shudder. He was still upset and sad, as well as emotionally exhausted. He wondered what he would say to his Dad once he finally had the strength to call him back. He heard Santana’s footsteps across the apartment, and then a soft knock at his door.

“Kurt? I have some water for you. Will you let me come in?”

Kurt struggled into a sitting position, his back against the headboard. All that crying had made him dehydrated. Some water would be great right now.

“It’s okay, Santana.”

Santana slowly opened the door, and stuck her head through the opening to look at Kurt. Kurt’s eyes were still red and raw looking. When she saw him looking back at her, she smirked. “Oh good, it’s safe to enter the sanctum again.” She opened the door wide, walked to the bed, and put a bottle of water in Kurt’s hand. Santana waited patiently while he took several sips, before setting it down on the bedside table.

“Thank you for my water.”

“Not a problem. Do you want more?”

“Not right now.”

“Would you mind if I ask a question?”

“No, I don’t mind. I just can’t guarantee I can answer it.”

Santana sat down on the edge of Kurt’s bed. “Can I have the name of the person who did this to you so I can go all Lima Heights on their ass?”

Kurt swallowed and coughed gently. “Well, that would be interesting. It’s my dad.”

Santana’s eyebrows shot up. “What the hell happened?”

Kurt took a deep breath, and exhaled with a shudder before he could speak. “My dad called to give me his flight information for his visit next month. It turns out that my aunt, my mom’s sister, died at the very start of the semester. She lives, correction, lived in Michigan. My dad decided not to share the news of her death with me at the time it happened. I only found out now because I asked him for her phone number, and managed to freak him out.”

Santana’s eyes were wide and concerned. “Shit. Why did he do that?”

“He said it’s because he didn’t think I would be able to come to the funeral, that I hadn’t seen her for a long time, or talked about her. He said he was going to tell me when he saw me.”

“That sucks. So everybody got to grieve but you.”

Kurt’s reply dripped with sarcasm and bitterness. “Pretty much. Except now I have delayed grief. So I can grieve for Aunt Peggy AND grieve because my dad decided I didn’t need to. Hey, it’s only my mom’s sister. It’s not like I need to honor my mom’s memory by being present at the funeral service.”

Santana shook her head sadly. 

“Well, at least now my dad realizes how wrong that idea was,” Kurt said. “It doesn’t change anything, though. I’m still churning inside.” Kurt paused, remembering the time. “Hey, it’s got to be past 4:00 p.m. now. Weren’t you meeting Dani at 4?”

“I called her and told her I’d be over around 5. I want to wait for Blaine to get here so you won’t be by yourself.”

 _Blaine. I shouldn’t have cancelled. I could so use his hugs right now._

Kurt shook his head. “I texted him right after you left the room earlier, and told him I had to cancel our date.”

Santana scowled at Kurt. “That was a dumb ass move.”

“Well, at the time, I didn’t want anyone near me, and I couldn’t deal with anything. But you’re right. I screwed up.” Kurt sighed. “I told him I would try to call him tomorrow, but maybe I’ll call him later instead.” 

“What did he say about your text?”

Kurt reached for his phone and unmuted it. “I don’t know. I muted the phone after I sent it.”

Santana let out a deep breath. “Hummel, I hadn’t planned on babysitting you tonight.”

“You don’t have to do that. I’ll be okay. Shit! Four missed calls, three voice mail messages and two texts.” Kurt scrolled through the call and voice mail index. “The calls and voice mails are from my dad.” Kurt opened his text messages. ”The texts are from Blaine. Let me look at those first.”

Santana waited expectantly.

“The first one from him was in response to mine. He wrote that he’s worried and wants to know what happened. Oh, god.” Kurt paused and bit his lip, his eyes filling with fresh tears. “He wrote that he’s here for me and wants to help.”

“See? What does the next one say?”

Kurt swallowed back his tears and scrolled further down. “This one is from about fifteen minutes ago." Kurt paused while he read it to himself. Then he looked up at Santana, a combination of awe and embarrassment on his face, his cheeks turning red. “I really don’t deserve him.”

“What?”

“He wrote that he’s been in Manhattan all afternoon studying at the Baruch library, and when he got my text, he was at Breads Bakery buying dessert. He doesn’t want to go home without stopping by in case I’m here, just to see if I’m okay. He’s apologizing because he thinks I don’t want him to come, and,” Kurt paused while he swallowed again, his voice cracking. “He wants me to forgive him for worrying about me! Forgive him?? I’ll be the one asking him to forgive me for shutting him out.”

Just then, Kurt’s phone buzzed in his hand. He looked at the number, then at Santana. “It’s the reception desk downstairs.”

“Our boy is right on time,” said Santana approvingly. “Good for him.”

Kurt paused to take a deep breath, and opened the call. “Hello, this is Kurt.”

“Hi Kurt. This is Nadia at Carlyle Court reception. You have a guest here, Blaine Anderson. Can you come down and sign him in?”

“Nadia, can you hold for just a second?” Kurt looked at Santana, slightly panicked. “It’s Blaine. I’m in a tee shirt and yoga pants, and I know my face is a mess. I can’t go downstairs looking like this. Would you go down and sign him in for me? Please?”

Santana groaned. “When did I become your maid? I guess I’ll do it, but only because I don’t want to disappoint Ms. Dani, who is most definitely expecting me.”

“Thank you.” Kurt paused and again spoke into his phone. “Nadia? Thanks for waiting. My roommate Santana Lopez is going to come down to sign Blaine in. Yes. That’s great. Bye.” Kurt ended the call and turned back to Santana. “Now please go so I can put on something decent and try to salvage my face. Then I can cry again in my boyfriend’s arms.”

Santana stood up and headed for the door. “Leaving now. I will be coming back upstairs though, I need to grab a few things. And Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“You know you need to call your dad back, right? You can’t ignore his calls and voice mails.”

“I know, but somehow I’ve got to put myself back together before I can do it. I can’t fall apart like this more than once in one day. And Santana?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

Santana smiled and gave Kurt a salute, then left his room and walked across the apartment. Kurt heard the front door open and close. Kurt swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up. Blaine would be here in just a few minutes, and he looked a mess!

*****

Blaine waited nervously at the reception desk in the lobby. Even though he had heard only one side of the conversation, he knew the receptionist had spoken with Kurt. That didn’t mean Kurt was actually in his apartment though.

“So Kurt’s on his way?” Blaine asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“No, his roommate is coming down.”

Blaine’s heart sank. He was screwed. Kurt was angry with him, and Santana would send him home. He had pushed too hard. Kurt would probably never want to see him again, and their relationship as a couple was going to end before it had barely begun. They had been boyfriends for just two days. That would probably end up being some sort of relationship breakup record.

Before Blaine could spiral any further, the elevator doors opened, and he saw Santana coming across the lobby towards him.

_She’s smiling at me. Like a genuine smile. What’s going on?_

Blaine couldn’t trust it. If things were okay, Kurt would be here, not Santana. He walked up to her, feeling the tension snap through his body. “Did he ask you to tell me to go away?”

Santana smirked. “No, Preppy. He asked me to tell you to go on up.” Santana signed Blaine in with Nadia, and Blaine presented his Baruch ID. He turned to follow Santana to the elevator.

“Is Kurt okay?”

Santana thought for a moment. “He’s better, but he’s not okay.”

“What happened?”

“That’s his story to tell.”

“He didn’t want to see me earlier, but now he will?”

“Yeah, he stopped pushing people away. I’ll be honest. I’m glad you’re here. Take good care of him, all right? I promise I’ll have your ass if you don’t.”

Blaine was happy Kurt wanted to see him. But he was still worried. Until he saw Kurt, and understood what had upset him so much, he really couldn’t feel calm.

“I will. I’m so glad he’s upstairs. I didn’t know if he was still here, I thought maybe he had gone someplace else.”

“He hasn’t left the apartment,” said Santana. Just then, the elevator doors opened, and they stepped inside. “I’m going up with you to grab my things, and then I’m out of here.”

Blaine suddenly thought of something. “Can we trade contact information so I can reach you in an emergency, and vice versa?”

Santana bit her lip and paused, then appeared to make up her mind. “I won’t share his secrets with you,” she said decisively. “But shit happens, so yeah, let’s trade phones and do this.” They opened up their phones and exchanged them just as the elevator doors stopped on the sixth floor. They stepped into the hallway, and finished typing in their contact information.

“Thank you,” said Blaine as he took his phone back from Santana and pocketed it. “I hope I never have to use it, but it’s good to have just in case.”

When they reached the door to the apartment, Blaine took a deep breath. He tried to think of what he should say, what he should do, but ultimately decided to take his cue from Kurt. Santana unlocked the door and they both went inside. Blaine removed his shoes, put the babka on the kitchen table, placed his messenger bag and backpack against the wall, and unbuttoned his jacket and scarf, draping them over a chair. Just then, Kurt emerged from his bedroom. He was in tight dark wash jeans and a button down shirt, rolled to the elbows, his face freshly washed. But Blaine noticed his red-rimmed eyes, how pale his face was, and how drawn he looked. _What awful thing had happened to cause this?_ He took two steps towards Kurt, opened his arms wide, and said “You look like you need a hug.” 

Kurt stepped into the hug as Blaine pulled him in, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt’s back. Kurt draped his arms over Blaine’s shoulders and tucked his face into Blaine’s neck. “I’m so sorry I pushed you away,” he murmured. “I should never have done that to you. Please tell me you forgive me.” Kurt couldn’t hold back his tears.

Blaine felt his own eyes tear up. He was so relieved. He felt like he could breathe easily for the first time since Kurt had texted him. Kurt was here, and Blaine could hold him and take care of him, and nothing else mattered.

“Of course I forgive you,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s cheek. “I’m so relieved you’re here. I’m so glad _I’m_ here. But I’ll stay only as long as you want me to. You can tell me to leave at any time. I just needed to see you.”

“No,” said Kurt, shaking his head emphatically. “I don’t want you to go. I need you here. Please stay with me.”

Blaine thought his heart would burst at Kurt’s words. He gently kissed each of the tear streaks on Kurt’s face, and then pulled back to look into Kurt’s eyes. “I promise I’m not going anywhere.” Blaine wrapped his arms even tighter around Kurt, hugging him for all he was worth. Kurt began to cry softly into Blaine’s neck, and Blaine rubbed his hands up and down Kurt’s back to soothe him.

All this time, Santana had been in her bedroom, collecting her things to spend the night with Dani. She came out, closed the bedroom door behind her, and looked at the two boys, locked in each other’s arms. 

“My work here is done,” she announced. “Remember to take a break from the drama and have fun at some point, boys.”

“See you tomorrow,” said Kurt, sniffling, raising his head from Blaine’s neck but not loosening his grip. “Thank you.”

“Yes, thank you for taking care of him,” said Blaine.

Santana raised her arm and wiggled her fingers as she headed for the front door, softly closing it behind her.

Blaine kissed Kurt gently on the lips. “Do you want to sit down?” he asked.

“Yes,” Kurt replied. “On the sofa?”

“Sure,” said Blaine. He rested his hand on Kurt’s back and walked with Kurt to the sofa. He sat at one end so Kurt could lie down. Kurt made himself comfortable curled up against Blaine, and rested his head on Blaine’s chest, one hand clutching the front of Blaine’s sweater. Blaine’s arm was around Kurt’s back, his fingers gently rubbing up and down. They sat there quietly for a few minutes. Then Blaine said, “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Kurt nodded into Blaine’s chest. “Yes. But I think I want some water, first. Which reminds me that I’m a terrible host, because I haven’t offered you anything. I wasn’t able to get dinner started, either. All the ingredients are here, but nothing’s put together.”

“That’s not a problem,” said Blaine reassuringly. “We can always order something in. Or we can put a meal together if you’re up to it. But let me get us both something to drink, and bring it over here.” Blaine gently helped Kurt into a sitting position next to him, then stood up, and walked over to the kitchen. 

“You just tell me where things are kept,” Blaine continued. “Is there something you’d like to have with your water? Something to munch on?”

“Yes. There’s bottled water in the fridge, and there’s other stuff to drink too if you prefer. Take out whatever you want. There’s a container of cucumber and dill dip in there, and bags of sliced carrots and celery. There’s pita chips in a bag in the cabinet… wait a minute. I’m not an invalid. I’ll come over and help you.”

“It’s okay. I can get it.”

“Nope. It’s not right for you to have to do everything. I’ll feel better if I help.”

Kurt got up and put Blaine’s jacket and scarf in the closet. Together, Kurt and Blaine took out the drinks, and Kurt supervised the creation of a veggie and dip platter, with a small basket of chips to go with it. They brought everything to the coffee table in front of the sofa, and sat down once again. Kurt took several swallows of his water, and Blaine had some diet soda. They munched on the veggies, chips and dip. Kurt turned to Blaine, squeezed his hand, and said, “Okay, I think I’m ready to do this now.” Kurt placed his water on the coffee table, close enough for him to reach it if needed. He re-positioned himself against Blaine’s chest, one hand clasped in Blaine’s. Blaine’s other hand rubbed soothingly along Kurt’s arm. Kurt took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before he continued.

“This all started with a phone call earlier this afternoon from my Dad. It stirred up a mess of feelings, some stuff I haven’t felt since my mom died when I was eight. It also left me very angry at him.” Kurt then related the full conversation to Blaine, his voice breaking at times, trying very hard to hold back his tears.

“So that’s everything,” Kurt concluded. “I couldn’t talk to him. I felt like my insides had been ripped apart. I hung up and just lost it.”

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt’s head, and hugged him close. “I’m so sorry this happened to you,” he whispered. Family was important, and Blaine knew first- hand what it was like to have relatives in faraway places you might never see, but who you still cared about. He also was familiar with the pain caused by a well-meaning relative withholding information about a family member’s death. But right now, Kurt needed to be the one talking, so Blaine decided not to interrupt further.

“Finding out this way about Aunt Peggy is just so wrong, and I can’t think about her without thinking about my Mom,” Kurt continued. “But it feels like my Mom just died all over again. I couldn’t breathe earlier. Now I’m calmer, but I know I’m not okay. Dad’s tried to call me several times, and he’s left me voice mails. I know he’s sorry, and I need to call him back, but I don’t know if I can talk to him without falling apart all over again.”

Blaine shifted under Kurt, and Kurt sat up and looked at Blaine. Blaine sat up as well, took both of Kurt’s hands in his, rubbed his thumbs over Kurt’s knuckles in a gesture of comfort, and returned his gaze. “What do you want to do?” he asked.

Kurt sighed. “This evening isn’t ending without me calling Dad back, and wanting you to help put me back together afterwards. So there’s that, and deciding what we’re going to do about dinner, and just wanting you here with me.” Kurt paused. “Those things are not in any particular order, by the way.”

“Then we’ll do all those things, in any order you want.” Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt gently on his mouth, but then pulled back. “Do you want to send your Dad a text, to let him know you’ll call him later? That way, he’ll know you’re still on the planet.”

Kurt smiled ruefully. “Yes, I should do that. Let me send him something right now.” Kurt pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket, bit his lip while lost in thought, and then started typing. He pressed “send” and placed his phone on the edge of the coffee table. “Done,” he said. 

Kurt leaned into Blaine to give him a kiss that was soft, lingering, and needy. Blaine opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. They both sighed as Kurt laid back on the sofa cushions, pulling Blaine with him, the kiss never breaking. Blaine’s heart was full. _Finally. This is the only place I want to be, with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for reaction to the death of a non-canon character, and a discussion of mourning/grieving for a canon character – not Finn.**
> 
>  
> 
> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> New chapters will be posted every four days until done.
> 
>  **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Photo](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

*****

_Saturday, October 25, 2014 (continued)_

As the minutes passed, Kurt and Blaine continued to be entwined on the sofa, kissing hungrily. Kurt felt like Blaine’s kisses were healing him, replacing some of the hurt and sadness with warmth and arousal. He was so lucky to have Blaine, and so thankful Blaine hadn’t taken his text message literally. His first thought had been to push Blaine away, but now he couldn’t imagine Blaine being anywhere but with him right now. 

“Mmm,” Kurt hummed, pulling back just a bit to gaze at Blaine.

“Mmm, yourself,” said Blaine. “Come back here, I’m not done with your mouth yet.”

“Oxygen break,” said Kurt with a smile, still gazing at Blaine. “God, you’re gorgeous,” Kurt sighed, running his fingers through one of Blaine’s curls. “Thank you for being here. Thank you for caring about me.”

“I care about you all the time,” said Blaine, leaning forward to kiss Kurt along his jaw line. “But you care about me, too,” said Blaine. “I should be thanking YOU. I’m the lucky one.”

“Funny, I was thinking _I’m_ the lucky one.”

“It doesn’t have to be either - or.”

“Good thing. Speaking of good things, although I like where this is going, we really need to decide what we’re doing about dinner.”

Blaine kissed Kurt chastely on his cheek, pushed himself up into a sitting position on the sofa, and then reached for Kurt’s hand, pulling him up alongside of him. “I’m fine with anything you want to do.”

Kurt looked down at his hand, clasped in Blaine’s, and then looked back up. “I didn’t think I had the energy to do anything about dinner earlier, but now I seem to have a second wind.” Kurt grinned at Blaine, who grinned back. But then Kurt’s face turned serious.

“Look, I don’t want you to think I’ve somehow managed to get rid of all the pain and empty feelings and everything is fine. It’s not, but I’m definitely better than I was when you got here. I’m choosing to push aside what happened for the time being, to give myself a break, and enjoy being with you. I’ve dreamed about how I wanted this night to go, and it nearly didn’t happen at all, thanks to my Dad’s phone call and my own stupidity… no, let me finish,” as Blaine tried to interrupt. “Thank god you didn’t listen to me and decided to check up on me instead. So I want us to make dinner, and enjoy the time we spend together getting the meal ready.” 

Kurt pulled them both up, not letting go of Blaine’s hand, and walked them both towards the kitchen. “Let me show you the menu, and we can decide how much we want to do.”

*****

Kurt closed the oven door and set the timer for the baked ziti he and Blaine had just prepared. The Italian loaf was sliced and wrapped in tin foil, spread with freshly made garlic butter and parsley, and waiting to join the ziti for the final fifteen minutes of baking. A tossed salad with mushrooms, two kinds of berries, chopped walnuts, and sweet peppers was in the refrigerator, along with the homemade vinaigrette dressing, and two bottles of sparkling grape juice. The pots used to prepare the ziti and garlic butter were washed and in the dish drain. The table was set.

Blaine moved away from the sink, dried his hands on a towel, and hugged Kurt from behind, his arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist, his lips kissing the back of Kurt’s neck. “This is going to be a delicious meal,” he said.

Kurt leaned back against Blaine’s chest, loving how comfortable and perfect it felt to be held by Blaine. “Thanks for all your help,” replied Kurt.

“Come sit down with me,” said Blaine, bringing Kurt back to the sofa. “I know you said you wanted to forget what happened for a little while, but there’s something I want to tell you. It’s about my Mom, and I think it’s relevant to what you’re going through.”

Kurt was shocked. Had Blaine’s mom been blindsided the way he had been? “Oh, god, Blaine. Did someone die and your Mom didn’t know?”

“Almost. Can I tell you about it?”

Kurt nodded. Blaine took both of Kurt’s hands in his again, and looked steadily at him.

“What you need to know is because of my mom’s immigration status, she can’t leave the United States. If she does, she won’t be able to return. I was in the same situation until DACA was announced in June 2012, just as I was finishing my junior year of high school. With DACA, I can apply for a travel document called ‘Advance Parole,’ that’s limited to travel for education, employment or humanitarian reasons.“ Blaine took a breath, and Kurt thought it might be Blaine’s way to stay calm. Kurt gently rubbed his thumbs over Blaine’s knuckles while he listened closely.

“So at the beginning of my senior year, my Aunt Mariel got a phone call from our family in the Philippines, telling her that her father, my grandfather, had a heart attack and died. My mom hadn’t seen her dad for fifteen years at that point, but they did speak by phone once a month. Since my Mom couldn’t travel, they told Aunt Mariel not to tell her he had died, thinking it would be easier on her not to know.”

Kurt leaned in to Blaine and hugged him. “God, that’s awful. Wow, can I relate. Your poor mom!”

“Aunt Mariel could travel, because she’s a naturalized U.S. citizen, and Marco, who’s a U.S. citizen by birth, could travel, too. But thankfully, Aunt Mariel refused to keep the information from my mom, even though she knew it would break my mom’s heart that her sister could go and say goodbye to their dad but she couldn’t. Mom cried a lot, but she got on the phone with our Filipino family, spoke to them, and Aunt Mariel promised to have someone make a video of the funeral service, and put it up on YouTube, so my mom could see it. So Aunt Mariel flew out for the funeral with Marco, my mom and I stayed back here. On the day the funeral took place, my mom prayed with friends of hers at the same time the funeral was taking place in the Philippines, but this was late at night since there’s a twelve hour time difference. The important thing is even though we couldn’t be there in person, we were able to be there in spirit, and mourn and tell stories about my grandfather at the same time our Filipino family was doing so. We got to feel we were a part of what was going on. It was still awfully hard on my mom, though.”

Kurt nodded his head in agreement, taking in everything Blaine had said.

“I just wish I had been given those options.”

“I know. But maybe, when you speak to your dad again, you can ask if any part of the funeral was recorded. Maybe there’s an audio or a video you can have. At least it’s something.”

“Actually, that’s a good idea. I don’t know what Aunt Peggy’s family might have done, but it’s worth finding out. Plus, I can ask my dad for my cousin’s phone number, that’s Aunt Peggy’s son who she lived with, and see if he might be up to speaking with me about her.”

“One of the things I learned when I told my friends in high school about my grandfather’s death and the family not wanting to tell my mom was how common that is, especially among families who have recently come to the United States and still have relatives abroad. I heard stories about people in high school or in college who weren’t told a sibling had died, or a parent had died. Sometimes they didn’t find out the truth for months or even years.”

Kurt was horrified. “No. That’s awful!”

“I know,” said Blaine. “But it happens. They think they’re protecting the person. It can be because they want them to stay focused on school since a trip home might cause them to fall too far behind, or there’s a lack of funds to bring them home, or they’re afraid they won’t be able to get back into the United States, which can be the reality for some people, but certainly not all. Whatever the reason, it’s so bad not to tell them, because they miss out on grieving with the family, sharing stories and healing together. Then the person has to deal with the feelings of anger and betrayal for being denied any say or choice.”

“That, in a nutshell, is exactly how I feel,” Kurt said. “Even worse, Aunt Peggy was my link to my mom, she had no other brothers or sisters. Now, my only remaining link to her is my dad, and he’s the one who chose not to tell me about Aunt Peggy! The worst part of my reaction to her death is having all the feelings about my mom’s death that I haven’t thought about in years come out, too. I probably would have had those issues even if I had been told about Aunt Peggy at the time she died, but the shock of finding out all of this had happened without my knowing about it, without being able to process any of it in real time? It just compounded everything.”

“If your dad wasn’t telling you right away, was he planning to wait until you came home for Thanksgiving? At least then he could have done it in person.”

“Oh,” said Kurt. “I haven’t mentioned it yet, but I’m not going to Ohio for Thanksgiving, I’m staying here.”

Blaine blinked for a moment, looking surprised. “I guess I just assumed you were going home.”

_Of course he would think that. I should have told him sooner I'm staying here for Thanksgiving. He doesn’t even know yet that I’m going home for Christmas break. There’s just been so much going on._

“I did last year, but the flights are expensive, and I’ll be home for Christmas just a few weeks later, and there’s the cost of that flight, so Dad and I agreed I would skip it this year. He’s going to come in to New York to see the Revue on Saturday, and go home Sunday. He’s spending Thanksgiving at the home of one of the guys he works with.”

“What about you?” asked Blaine.

“Oh, I don’t know yet. I just want to get past the Revue and then I’ll figure it out. Maybe a pot luck dinner with other holiday orphans.”

Kurt looked at Blaine, who was rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully. “What?” asked Kurt. “I think I hear your brain working.”

Kurt saw Blaine blush just a little. “No, just thinking. Nothing specific.”

Kurt smiled to himself. _I’ll bet he’s thinking about inviting me for Thanksgiving! That is so sweet. It would be nice to meet his family. But there must be a reason why he’s keeping it to himself for now, instead of asking me right away. So I won’t call him out on it._

“Hmmm. So what do you do for Thanksgiving?”

“Oh, Aunt Mariel visits, and helps my mom prepare the meal. Well, that’s not quite accurate; Marco and I help, too. It varies each year as to who else joins us. It’s always a good meal, though.” There was a brief pause. “So how are you feeling about that conversation you need to have with your Dad?”

“Changing the subject?” Kurt gave a small smile, then sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “After we finish dinner, I’ll call him. I’m in a much better place mentally to speak with him than I was this afternoon. Thank you for telling me the story of what happened to your mom when your grandfather passed away. That’s helping me think about what I’ll say to my dad. I think we should save the babka for after the call. I’m going to need a lot of chocolate then. Thank you for getting it for us.” Kurt gave Blaine a gentle kiss on the cheek, and stood up from the sofa. 

“I’d better check to see how the ziti is doing,” Kurt continued. “We should be able to put the garlic bread in about now. Oh, and I want to get my iPod so we can have some nice music playing while we eat.”

“Okay,” said Blaine. “You take care of the music. I’ll check the oven and put the bread in.”

*****

Their dinner turned out perfectly, and after complementing each other on a job well done, the conversation turned to more mundane topics; Kurt’s Revue rehearsals, Blaine’s upcoming midterms and projects with The DREAM Team, and recipes they might cook for future dinners together.

Maybe it was because they both were really hungry, or maybe it was because the dinner was delicious, but both Kurt and Blaine consumed significant portions of salad, garlic bread, and baked ziti, and washed it down with several glasses of sparkling grape juice. When they couldn’t eat another bite, they leaned back in their chairs.

“I am so full,” moaned Blaine, a hand on his stomach.

“Good thing we’re saving the babka for later,” said Kurt.

The table was cleared, and Kurt washed the dishes while Blaine dried. When the last dish had been put away, Kurt turned to Blaine and sighed. “I’ve put this off long enough, it’s time for me to make that call.” Blaine put his hands on Kurt’s hips and pulled him in, then kissed the side of Kurt’s neck. “What can I do to help?” he asked.

Kurt rested his hands on Blaine’s shoulders. “I don’t know how long I’ll be on the phone. I think it’s best if I make the call from my room, with the door closed. I may need some time to pull myself together once the call ends. So, I might not come out right away.” Kurt paused. “I don’t mean to be rude.”

Blaine shook his head. “You’re not being rude. Do whatever you think you need to do, and I’ll be waiting with hugs and kisses.”

“That is what’s going to help me get through this call; knowing you’re here, and that you’ll put me back together, just like you did earlier.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

They drew each other close, and kissed slowly and deeply, the kisses wet and lush. Kurt pulled away first, looked into Blaine’s eyes, and said “I’m expecting more of those when I come back.”

“Absolutely,” said Blaine. “Good luck.” 

“I’ll need it. I’m going to grab some water and do this.”

“I’ll be right here at the table. I have stuff in my bag to keep me occupied. Just give me your wi-fi password and I’m good to go.”

*****

Kurt closed the bedroom door behind him, and placed the water bottle on the end table by his bed. Looking around the room, he realized he would need to straighten up a few things and re-make the bed before he would want Blaine to come in. He decided to do that after he spoke with his dad. A few simple chores might help settle him down.

Kurt sat down on the bed, pulled himself backwards to settle against the headboard, adjusted the pillows for comfort, and opened his phone. He took a deep breath. His dad picked up on the second ring.

“Kurt, thank god. I’ve been so worried about you.”

“Hi, Dad. I really needed time to put myself back together before I could call you back.”

“I know, kid. I know you were upset. I messed up, plain and simple. So, we need to talk about this. We need to make things right between us.”

“Is it okay if I start by explaining how I feel?”

Burt sighed into the phone. “I get the feeling that a lecture is coming, but it’s not like I don’t deserve one.”

Kurt paused to gather his thoughts. “I wish you had just told me about Aunt Peggy’s death when it happened, and let me decide if I could be at the funeral or not, rather than make the decision for me, and deny me any input. Dad, other than you, Aunt Peggy was my only link to Mom. I lost the chance to honor Mom’s memory by not being at her sister’s funeral." Kurt couldn’t stop the tears that ran down his cheeks. "Even if I had decided not to go, I could have still written a letter to be read as part of the service. You took away the opportunity for me to grieve with the family.”

“I'm sorry. You’re right. I should have just told you what happened when I got the call from your cousin, and then you would have made the decision for yourself.”

Kurt sniffled several times before speaking. “Dad, can you promise you won’t withhold news about death or illness from me again?”

“Yeah, I can. At the time, I thought I was protecting you somehow by delaying telling you what had happened until I saw you, but now, I can see how that only hurt you. I never meant for that to happen. Are we going to be okay?”

“Yeah, we will. I’ve been working my way through the anger and hurt ever since you called. But you know I love you. That doesn’t ever change.” Kurt’s voice broke on his last words.

“I love you too, kid,” said Burt, his voice rough.

Kurt took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing. “The worst thing is how just the news of Aunt Peggy’s death brought back all the memories of Mom’s death. I think I would have had those feelings even if I had known about Aunt Peggy back in September, but the surprise compounded them. I felt like I had somehow morphed back into my eight year old self, and the grief I felt was just as raw as it was then. It’s tamped back down a bit now, because I’ve had a few hours to process it and because I have Blaine here to talk to.”

“I had the same feelings about your mom when I heard about Aunt Peggy. It was rough.”

Kurt felt the tears starting again, and he couldn’t hold them back. His dad had been hurting, but had never reached out to him. Kurt’s heart ached for him. He swallowed a sob, but he knew his dad would hear it in his voice. “Dad,” he said brokenly. “We could have helped each other through it. You’re all the family I have. The fact that you were hurting about Mom and I didn’t know…god, that’s killing me.”

Burt sighed. “Sometimes I just forget you’re an adult now and not that little boy I always needed to protect.”

“You’ve always been there for me. Pleases let me be there for you, too.” Kurt remembered his conversation with Blaine. “Dad, do you know if anyone recorded the funeral service, either an audio recording or a video? I’m asking because if there is something like that out there, I’d really like to have a copy.”

“I’m not sure,” said Burt. “But I can find out.”

“Do you have Cousin Mitch’s contact information? I’d like to write or call him.”

“Sure. I’ll look it up and send it to you in an email.”

There was silence on the phone for several seconds. The silence made Kurt nervous. He and his dad were always so comfortable on the phone. All he wanted was for them to be okay again. Just then, Burt spoke.

“So Blaine’s over there, huh?”

Kurt had to smile at the mention of Blaine. “Yeah, he is. You’ll be proud of me. I chose someone smarter than me to be my boyfriend. I cancelled our date instead of reaching out to him after you called. But Blaine was worried and came over to the apartment to check on me anyway. He’s been talking to me and listening to me and holding my hand all evening. He’s told me stories of similar things happening in his family and to friends he knows. He calmed me down, and you know that’s no easy task. If it weren’t for him, I don’t know if we could be having this conversation now.”

“Sounds like he really cares about you, kid.” Kurt beamed. “So am I ever going to meet Blaine?”

“When you come to New York in three weeks, that’s the plan. I just need to work out the logistics.”

“Sounds good. He needs to pass the Burt Hummel approval test.”

“Oh god, Dad. Be nice to him.”

“Of course I’ll be nice to him.”

“No, you’ll be judging him like crazy. Don’t you dare scare him off.”

“Somehow kid, I don’t think that’s likely.” Kurt could hear the smile in his dad’s voice for the first time. He sighed with relief.

“So why don’t you fill me in on what went on at the funeral, who was there and what was said.”

“God, Kurt, I thought we had just gotten past that.”

“We pretty much have. Which is why I’m willing to hear you talk about it now.”

They talked for a few more minutes, but Burt seemed to sense that the call was winding down.

“Okay, kid. I should let you get back to Blaine. I am really, really glad you called me tonight. Again, forgive your dad for messing up. I love you.”

“Love you too. Email me your itinerary, and I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Bye, Kurt.”

“Bye, Dad.”

Kurt looked down at his phone, looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom, and exhaled slowly. Then he took a few sips of water. He was so relieved that things between him and his dad were okay again. There was still some hurt and pain in his heart, but it was definitely manageable. The talk with his dad was helping him heal, a process that started when Blaine walked in the door. _Blaine._ Kurt smiled at the thought of his wonderful boyfriend, just outside the door, waiting for him.

Kurt remade his bed, tidied up anything that seemed to need it, took a final look around, and opened the bedroom door. The table was now set for dessert, and Blaine had moved to the sofa, where he was sitting with his iPad, scrolling through some screens. Blaine looked up when he heard the door open, and smiled at Kurt.

“How did it go?”

“So much better than I thought it might. We’re gonna be okay.”

Blaine beamed. “Shall we celebrate with dessert?”

“Absolutely,” Kurt replied. "Thank you for setting the table. Let me detour into the bathroom and I’ll be right back to join you.”

*****

When Kurt returned, Blaine had unwrapped the babka and was cutting it into eight slices. 

“I thought I would leave the beverage choice up to you,” said Blaine, looking up at Kurt. “Either coffee or tea is fine with me.”

“I think I’m in the mood for tea,” replied Kurt. He filled the pot with water and placed it on the stove to boil, and then put the tea bags on the table. Blaine stood by the table, watching. “It’ll be a couple of minutes until the water boils,” Kurt continued, “and I could also use another hug.”

“Just one?” Blaine asked, pulling Kurt into his arms. Kurt shook his head and buried his face in Blaine’s neck.

They stood in the kitchen, their arms around each other until the teapot whistled. They stopped and smiled. "That was nice," whispered Kurt.

“Mm,” Blaine hummed in agreement.

Kurt picked up the teapot and brought it to the table to pour, while Blaine sat down and served a slice of babka to each of them. They moaned together in appreciation of the first bite. 

“It’s so perfect, every time,” said Kurt.

“It’s amazing,” agreed Blaine. 

They started talking about their favorite desserts, Kurt claiming that a perfect crème brulee was a treat from the gods, Blaine stating that anything with mocha was actually the perfect food (“Coffee AND chocolate combined, Kurt. There’s nothing better!”), until the tea and half the babka were gone.

Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand and squeezed it. The entire time they had been eating, he had been thinking about his bedroom, ready and waiting for them. He was more than eager to move the evening along. “What do you say to wrapping the babka up and putting things away?”

Blaine smiled. “I couldn’t eat another thing.”

It only took a few minutes to clear the table and wash and dry the dessert dishes. Kurt took Blaine’s hand again.

“You know,” Kurt said, his eyelids fluttering, “I realize you’ve never really had a complete tour of the apartment. I don’t think I’ve shown you my bedroom.” The second the words were out of his mouth, he realized how cheesy it sounded.

Blaine bit his lip and chuckled. “I would love to see your bedroom.”

“Oh, god.” Kurt looked up at the ceiling and sighed, beyond embarrassed. “Pretend I didn’t say that. Let’s just grab your backpack and bring it in, okay?”

Kurt’s bedroom was a decent size for a student residence, big enough to hold a double bed, chest of drawers, a small desk and chair and an end table, with a closet in one wall. Kurt had decorated it tastefully in shades of grey and blue. Blaine looked around the room with an appreciative expression on his face.

“Kurt, this is really nice. It’s so much tidier than mine, but of course, I share my room with Marco.”

“Thank you. I try to keep it neat, but it got a special cleaning because you were coming over. There’s clean sheets on the bed and everything.”

Blaine arched an eyebrow and smiled. Kurt replayed what he had just said in his head, and groaned. 

“I can’t believe I just said that. Wow, could that be open to multiple interpretations! The sheets are changed because you’re my guest, not because there was someone else in the bed ahead of you.” Kurt continued to babble. “I’ve only had one other boyfriend, and that was last year, but I wasn’t living here then, and anyway, we broke up at the end of the spring semester, and oh god. I’m shutting up now.” Kurt sank down on his bed, his head in his hands.

Blaine immediately sat down next to Kurt, his arm sliding around his shoulder. “Kurt, look at me.”

Kurt slowly lifted his head from his hands, his face a lovely shade of pink.

“Hey, I’m thrilled to be here, but I’m not going to lie. I’m nervous, too. I want to be with you so much but I’m worried that your expectations about what we might do together may be greater than my experience. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Kurt was stunned. How could Blaine possibly think that he would disappoint Kurt? Any embarrassment over what he had just said was replaced by his need to reassure Blaine. He nestled closer and took Blaine’s hand in his.

“You could never disappoint me.” Kurt leaned in and rubbed his lips against Blaine’s cheek. “And honestly? I don’t think I’m all that experienced. I’ve done some things, but there’s plenty I haven’t done. I get excited just thinking about you staying here the night, in bed with me.”

Blaine smiled and laughed, his shoulders visibly relaxing. “I’m looking forward to that, too.”

“Whatever we do tonight,” said Kurt, “I think we’ll be fine as long as it’s what we both want. I’m all for moving at whatever pace feels right. I would never do something you didn’t like or made you uncomfortable.” 

Blaine placed his palm against Kurt’s cheek. “You know I feel the same way. I love how I feel so safe with you.”

Kurt turned his face to kiss Blaine’s palm. But he really did want Blaine to say something about his past boyfriends, just so they were on equal footing, knowledge-wise. 

“So I’ve confessed to having a boyfriend. Just one, last year.” Kurt looked gently but expectantly at Blaine.

“Oh!” said Blaine, as he realized Kurt was waiting for his reply. “There’s two guys who qualify as boyfriends, both from last year. One relationship lasted around a month during the fall semester. The other was a guy I met at my old job. We broke up just as the spring semester ended, like you. I haven’t been with anyone else since then, either.”

“Until me,” said Kurt with a smile.

“Until you,” Blaine agreed, smiling back. 

Kurt was glad to know their dating experiences were similar. Not that it made a big difference now, but it did make him feel even more comfortable to be with Blaine. Kurt bit his lip, wondering if it was too soon to bring up the other thing on his mind. He decided to go for it. 

“There’s something else I want you to know. I got myself tested in August, after I returned to school. I’m clean.”

Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt’s hand. “I was tested in June. I’m clean, too.”

“That’s nice to know.”

“It’s very nice.” Blaine gazed happily at Kurt. “I’m just amazed,” Blaine continued, shaking his head in disbelief. “Talking about this stuff is so personal, and kind of embarrassing, but we just did it. And it was okay! I’m proud of us.”

“I’m proud of us, too,” said Kurt, a bit in awe. This was a first for him, but it definitely was better than having the subject come up while fumbling around looking for a condom – not that Kurt would ever admit that had happened to him.

Blaine’s expression turned serious, and he seemed to have moved on from talking about sex. “I need to ask you just one more time about the phone call between you and your dad. Are you better now? Do you want to talk about it some more?”

Kurt paused before answering. “No. I’m so much better since talking to Dad. Plus, I don’t know if you realize how much just talking to you, having you listen and tell me things, and holding me, helped. If you hadn’t been here, I don’t think I could have talked to my dad tonight. But thank you for asking.”

Blaine looked relieved. “I’m so glad to hear it. I just wanted to be sure you’re okay.” Blaine grinned slyly at Kurt. “So, I won’t mention how you temporarily forgot this afternoon that you have a boyfriend who is here for you and wants to take care of you.”

Kurt groaned inwardly. If he could turn back the clock to before he sent that text…. 

“You have no idea how much I regret that text I sent you. I was blind-sided by my dad and crazy and I know that’s when I needed you the most, and instead I shut you out.”

“I wish the stuff that hurt each of us had never happened,” said Blaine. “But we’ve been here for each other. I love that it makes a difference.”

Kurt leaned in, and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, his lips brushing against Blaine’s. “You make all the difference in the world,” he whispered. Blaine deepened the kiss, and Kurt knew he would be lost in those kisses in record time. But the ceiling light was on, and Kurt really wanted to darken the room and add to the mood before they went further.

“I just want to shut things off in the living room, lower the lights and turn on some music, and then thank you properly for what you did for me today,” Kurt whispered as he broke the kiss, and stood up.

“Okay,” said Blaine, standing up to follow. “I’ll take a quick trip to the bathroom while you take care of things.”

Kurt gave Blaine a soft kiss on the cheek, and went into the living room. He checked the front door to be sure it was locked, turned off the lights, picked up his iPod and phone and brought them into the bedroom. When he heard Blaine open the door of the bathroom, he headed there himself. 

“You had a good idea. Be right back,” Kurt said.

When he returned, Blaine had taken off his sweater and placed it neatly folded on the desk chair, revealing the polo shirt he wore beneath it, and had sat back down on Kurt’s bed. Kurt turned on the small shaded light over his desk, and turned off the ceiling light. Then he sat down next to Blaine.

They looked at each other, and when their eyes simultaneously dropped to each other’s lips, they smiled and without any further delay, resumed the slow, deep, lush kisses they had started prior to dessert. Heat started to run through Kurt as he let himself melt into Blaine. They both fell back onto the mattress, and Kurt pushed himself up towards the head board so he could rest against the pillows, with Blaine following, so they were lying side by side.

The kissing continued, while their hands brushed along each other’s bodies. But the clothing was getting in the way. Kurt moved his mouth so he could kiss along Blaine’s neck, at least as much as Blaine’s collar would allow. Kurt’s hand rested on the top button of Blaine’s shirt. “Is this okay?” he whispered.

Blaine nodded, and Kurt unbuttoned the two buttons below the collar. He wanted to explore what was underneath.

“Can I help you take this off?”

Blaine sat up and put his arms over his head while Kurt used both hands to pull up Blaine’s shirt, tossing it onto the desk. Blaine’s nicely toned upper torso was revealed. Kurt couldn’t keep his jaw from dropping.

“You take my breath away,” Kurt said on an exhale. Blaine answered by pulling Kurt back down for a passionate kiss, and then gently tugged at the first unopened button of Kurt’s shirt. 

“May I?” Blaine asked. 

“Oh, yes.” replied Kurt.

Blaine mouthed his way along Kurt’s neck and chest, kissing further down Kurt’s body with each newly opened button. Once he reached the last one, he pulled the shirt out from Kurt’s pants, and Kurt sat up while Blaine pushed the shirt off his shoulders, tossing it onto the desk to rest over his own.

Kurt was a bit self-conscious about his body. While he had bulked up somewhat compared to how he looked in high school, he never considered himself to be well-built. But as Kurt laid back against the pillows again, he could see Blaine’s eyes rake over what had just been revealed.

“You are so beautiful,” Blaine whispered. 

Kurt pulled Blaine down on top of him to hold him close. To be with him like that, skin touching skin, felt absolutely incredible. His arms ran up and down Blaine’s naked back and shoulders in a steady rhythm, and then traveled further down to Blaine’s hips. “Okay to take everything else off?” he asked, tugging at the waistband of Blaine’s pants.

“God, yes,” Blaine groaned. He sat up, and Kurt helped him remove the rest of his clothes. Then it was Blaine’s turn to help Kurt. Once they were finished, Kurt laid back on the pillows and gazed up lustfully at Blaine, who was on his hands and knees above him. There were several things he wanted them to do, and he wondered if Blaine would want those things, too. He reached up to wrap his arms around Blaine’s neck, pulling him back down on top of him and into another passionate kiss. 

Blaine broke the kiss to mouth at the skin under Kurt’s chin. “I want to feel you against me,” Kurt said, his voice barely a whisper. “And I want our hands on each other. Is that too much?” “No,” replied Blaine on an exhale. Kurt felt the heat run through his body as he captured Blaine’s mouth with his own.

****

Quite some time later, sweaty and sated, they laid in each other’s arms, gently touching and nuzzling. 

“Was that okay?” Kurt asked quietly. Not that he had performance issues, he just wanted to be sure things hadn’t advanced past Blaine’s comfort level.

“More than okay,” replied Blaine, understanding Kurt’s intent, and reaching to kiss his neck. “It was amazing. I know I’ve said it before, but I feel so safe with you.”

Happiness buzzed through Kurt. He rubbed his lips gently against Blaine’s cheek. “That’s how I feel about you,” said Kurt. He lifted his head to look at Blaine, who looked steadily back at Kurt, with the loveliest smile on his face.

“I could look at you all night,” said Kurt. Then his nose scrunched up adorably. “But we really should clean up. We can shower, together or separately. What’s your pleasure?

Blaine looked like he was carefully considering his options. He laced his fingers in Kurt’s, keeping eye contact. “I would love to take a shower with you.”

Kurt’s heart sped up. He was thrilled Blaine wanted that with him. He sat up, not letting go of Blaine’s hand. “Come on, we’ll shower, and then check the sheets for damage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> New chapters will be posted every four days until done.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Sticker](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Saturday, October 25, 2014 (continued)_

Kurt leaned over the tub to reach the faucet, then straightened up and turned towards Blaine, who looked gorgeous standing there naked, his body perfectly proportioned. Blaine caught Kurt staring and grinned. 

“I see what you’re doing,” he said.

“Just admiring the view,” replied Kurt.

“I could say the same.”

Kurt pulled Blaine against him. “I can’t remember ever being this excited about taking a shower. Let’s get in.” Kurt stepped back, switched the water flow to the shower head and placed his fingers under it to check the temperature. “It’s good.”

With the shower head at one end, there was enough room for both of them to stand in the bathtub. They cleaned each other with shower gel and a wash cloth in a way that was tender, playful, and definitely sexy, taking time for long, lush kisses and checking to see that each was okay with what the other was doing. Although they did not go beyond that, it was pretty damn great. When they had both rinsed off, Blaine pulled Kurt to him, away from the shower head, and kissed him firmly on the lips. 

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“You’re welcome,” replied Kurt, his arms wrapped around Blaine’s neck. “But what are you thanking me for?”

“For everything we’ve already done, and for being patient about everything we haven’t tried yet.”

 _Oh, this sweet, wonderful man._ Kurt just wanted to hug Blaine forever and never let go. “Being with you, like this, is incredible enough. I want to savor every minute, so I’m loving the pace we’ve set.” They kissed again, still in each other’s arms, but Kurt began to feel chilled as the water drops began to evaporate on his skin. “Are you ready to step out now, or do you want to stay here longer?”

“No, I’m done.”

Kurt smiled. “Me, too,” he said, and opened the shower curtain, handing Blaine a clean towel before taking one for himself.

After drying off, combing their hair and taking care of their other after-shower/before-bed rituals, they returned to the bedroom, put on clean boxer briefs, and put fresh sheets and pillowcases on the bed.

“Definite laundry day tomorrow,” said Kurt.

“Sorry about that.”

“Are you kidding?” Kurt asked, hugging Blaine. “This is the best reason in the world to have to do laundry.” Kurt paused as he felt a stomach pang. “Suddenly I’m feeling hungry. What about you?”

Blaine laughed. “After what we ate tonight, I don’t know how it’s even possible to be hungry, but I am, too.”

They headed towards the kitchen, hand in hand.

Kurt opened the refrigerator. “How about the rest of the babka?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Kurt pulled out the dessert and suddenly stood very still, an annoyed expression on his face. “Shit,” he said.

“What’s wrong?” asked Blaine in alarm.

“Oh, I was planning on rehearsing my two Revue numbers with you, but it flew completely out of my mind thanks to that phone call from my Dad. But now I’m not in the right mood to concentrate on singing.” Kurt pouted. 

Blaine smiled gently at Kurt. “It’s okay. We can do that next time if you’d like.”

Kurt sighed. “Yeah, it’ll have to wait.” He looked down at the babka in his hand. “I’m seriously thinking about milk right now, rather than coffee or tea. You’ll think I’m crazy, but warm milk with cinnamon is like comfort food for me. My mom used to make it all the time.”

Blaine put his hand on Kurt’s arm, his eyes looking softly at Kurt. “That sounds amazing. I’d love to join you.”

After Kurt prepared and served the milk, they got down to the business of eating. But Kurt couldn’t take his eyes off Blaine. The first couple of times Blaine noticed, he smiled and then looked down, blushing slightly. The third time, Blaine tilted his head and looked at Kurt. “A penny for your thoughts?”

Kurt smiled and reached for Blaine’s hand. “I’m just so happy we’re together. This is so great. I can’t believe how close we’ve gotten in a short time.”

“I agree. This _is_ great.” said Blaine.

“Even though bad things have happened to both of us, what’s good is pretty damn spectacular.”

Blaine grinned. “I think there’s some more ‘good’ waiting for us in your bedroom. Ready to head back once we clean things up in here?”

“Absolutely.”

 

*****

Kurt and Blaine washed and dried the dessert dishes before heading back to Kurt’s bedroom. Kurt lifted up the top sheet and blanket and got under the covers, moving backwards along the mattress so Blaine could follow. They laid on their sides facing each other, their heads on the pillows, their arms around each other, their legs entwined. 

Blaine gazed into Kurt’s eyes and smiled. He felt like he had come in first in the “Gay Boyfriend Sweepstakes” and his prize was this sensitive, kind, smart, _dream_ of a guy. _His Kurt._ Even better, this amazing combination of happiness and lust he felt whenever he was with Kurt didn’t seem likely to change anytime soon. Their connection was growing stronger and stronger each time they were together. But Blaine was wise enough not to get too lost in the perfection of the evening. It wouldn’t always be this way. He was well aware that the real world had a way of interfering with dream-like moments. But Blaine was pretty sure that as long as they talked things through, they would be okay. And, speaking of things to talk about….there was something Blaine wanted to be sure to bring up with Kurt before they fell asleep.

But at _this_ moment, Blaine felt almost overwhelmed with emotion, wanting to be as close to Kurt as possible, seeking contact with every inch of Kurt’s body. He pulled Kurt to him. “You are amazing,” he said.

“We are amazing,” corrected Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck. “Don’t want to let go of you right now.”

“Mm,” Blaine hummed. “I don’t want you to ever let go of me.” 

Kurt kissed Blaine a second time, and tightened his arms around him. “Never,” Kurt said. They laid quietly for a few minutes while they basked in the perfection of their feelings for one another. 

Blaine pulled back to look at Kurt and smiled, running his hand through Kurt’s hair. “I guess we won’t always be lucky enough to have the apartment to ourselves. Will Santana mind me staying over when she’s here?”

“No,” said Kurt, shaking his head. “Dani stays here at least one night a week. We all get along.” Kurt paused, and smiled. “Since they’re going to be around, I’ll have to start keeping a supply of wet wipes in here.” Blaine laughed, but Kurt’s idea actually made a lot of sense. “So you think we can make this a regular thing, you sleeping over here some nights?” Kurt asked.

Blaine closed his eyes momentarily, thrilled with the thought of being with Kurt on a regular basis. He rubbed his hand up and down Kurt’s arm, and then looked up into Kurt’s eyes. “Yes. I want that.” Kurt beamed and reached over to give Blaine a deep, passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned. Kurt pulled back slowly. “I am so happy,” sighed Kurt.

“I am, too,” agreed Blaine, nearly overcome with feeling. “I know we haven’t been a couple very long, but this is already so beyond anything I’ve ever had before.” 

Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine, and seemed to struggle with some sort of emotion of his own. “It’s like that for me, too,” Kurt whispered. They snuggled together for several minutes, until an involuntary yawn escaped from Kurt.

“Tired?” asked Blaine.

“I think this crazy day has just caught up with me,” Kurt replied. “Would you mind if we called it a night soon?”

“Not at all. But can I talk about something? It won’t take long.”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

Blaine shifted his position to make himself more comfortable, and brushed his lips against Kurt’s cheek. He wanted to talk about the things they hadn’t yet done together, because there were things he wanted to do, but also things he wanted to wait on. It was still going to be a bit embarrassing to bring up, though. “I really liked what we did tonight,” he began, speaking softly. Kurt turned to gently kiss Blaine on the lips. 

“I love touching you, being touched by you,” Kurt said, looking up at Blaine. 

Blaine held his breath and searched Kurt’s face, his brain feeling a bit derailed. Was Kurt talking about sex or his emotions or both? Was Kurt beginning to feel something like love towards him? That wasn’t what Kurt had actually said, but it was kind of close. Blaine wanted time to think through his feelings from tonight. The possibility of being in love with Kurt was both thrilling and a little scary. _Plenty of time to figure that out. Better to go back to what I originally wanted to say._

Blaine leaned down to kiss Kurt on the lips, and then nuzzled below Kurt’s jaw, pausing while he gathered his nerve to make his confession. “But as we do more, there’s something else, something I haven’t done, and I don’t think I’m quite ready for it. I know we aren’t there yet or anything. I just…” 

Kurt turned his head to kiss Blaine’s cheek. “We’ve agreed we won’t do anything that either of us is uncomfortable with, so that’s not a problem. What is it?”

“Anal sex,” said Blaine quietly. “I don’t think I’m ready for it, and I’d like us to wait a while, if that’s okay.”

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a hug. “Of course it’s okay. I’ve never done it, either.”

“Really?” said Blaine. “I’m surprised. When you said you had been tested, I thought that was the reason why.”

“But people get tested for other reasons, like if they have oral sex.”

Blaine had taken it for granted that Kurt was more sexually experienced than he was. Having oral sex with his previous boyfriend, even though Blaine had used a condom, was the reason _he_ had decided to be tested.

“Remember when I said that I had only done some things?” Kurt continued.

“Yeah.”

“Well, that’s one I haven’t done,” Kurt confirmed.

Blaine shook his head in amazement at the conversation they had just had, feeling that now familiar rush of warmth in his chest that accompanied the sense of safety he felt with Kurt. He was so accepting, so supportive of his limits, that all Blaine felt now was relief and calm. 

“I'm so grateful I can talk with you so easily about this. We have such a strong connection. I feel like we can face anything together."

Kurt gazed back at Blaine. “I’m only beginning to understand all of the ways my life is better because you’re a part of it. I’ve never had this with anyone else.”

“It’s like I’m living a dream,” Blaine said. “How did we ever get this lucky?”

“I don’t know,” said Kurt. “But I’m not going to question it. Come here.” With that, they kissed passionately for several minutes, but Kurt was unable to stifle a yawn as he gently pulled away.

“I’m sorry. I guess I really am tired.”

Blaine stroked Kurt’s arm. “It’s okay. A lot happened today.”

“Now that’s an understatement if I ever heard one.” Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips and hugged him close. “Would you let me be the big spoon tonight?”

Blaine kissed Kurt back and smiled. The thought of Kurt wrapped around him sounded like heaven.  
“I’d love that.” 

Blaine rolled over so he and Kurt now faced the same direction. Kurt adjusted the blanket and top sheet so it laid smoothly over them both. He then scooted up next to Blaine and pulled Blaine back so he rested against Kurt’s chest. Kurt put one leg over Blaine, and wrapped one arm around his waist. Blaine rested his hand on Kurt’s arm and sighed happily, feeling enveloped by his wonderful boyfriend.

Kurt kissed the back of Blaine’s neck. “Sweet dreams,” Kurt said.

“Mmm,” Blaine hummed, his eyes closed. Then Blaine remembered, and opened his eyes. _Shit._

“Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“I meant to mention this before you were half asleep, but… sometimes I still have nightmares about the night I was picked up by the Border Patrol. It’s been a while since I’ve had one, but I just want to give you a heads up. When I’ve had them before, Marco just wakes me up, and then I’m fine.” 

Kurt sighed, and pulled Blaine even closer to him. “I will always try to keep you safe,” Kurt said. “If I could have my way, you would never have that nightmare again.”

Blaine’s eyes watered as he squeezed Kurt’s arm that was holding him. Then Blaine felt Kurt’s lips brush against his ear. “I’ve got you,“ Kurt whispered. Go to sleep.”

Blaine closed his eyes, and after a few minutes, drifted off, lulled by the sound of Kurt’s breathing, and the safety of Kurt’s arms around him. 

*****

_Sunday, October 26, 2014_

Kurt woke up on Sunday morning to find his handsome boyfriend still asleep, curled up against him, radiating warmth under the covers. Kurt yawned and stretched his limbs, and decided he wouldn’t mind waking up like this every day. But with a very full bladder and a bad case of morning breath, Kurt needed to get to the bathroom. He slid out of bed as quietly as he could, trying not to disturb Blaine.

When Kurt returned a few minutes later, Blaine had moved from his side to his back, his arm outstretched across Kurt’s pillow. Kurt took a few moments to enjoy the view, because Blaine’s stubble and messy hair just made him look even more delicious. He could easily imagine a long and happy relationship with Blaine, something he had never felt before with any other boy. They were different, but had so many things in common. They had each dealt with adversity, but pushed through it rather than let it define their lives. They were high achievers and hard workers, setting personal goals and striving to meet them. They were loyal to their friends and wanted romance in their relationships. They cared about others. Family was important to them. They hated injustice. It just seemed they were in agreement on all the big things. Plus, there was no denying their physical attraction to each other. 

Several times last night, he had come so close to telling Blaine he loved him. But each time, something had held him back. _I shouldn’t be a silly romantic who falls in love too easily. There’s no doubt that he cares about me, and I care about him. It’s worth it to go slow and for both of us to be sure._

Just then, Blaine stirred and shifted in Kurt’s bed. He stretched, groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. He looked so adorably sexy that Kurt just had to hug him. He lifted the blanket and sheet at one side and quickly scooted under them, put both arms around Blaine’s back and pulled him against his body. Blaine mumbled something, and then shook his head. “Ugh, I have morning breath,” he said, keeping his mouth tight to Kurt’s chest.

Kurt leaned down and kissed the top of Blaine’s head. “Hi, you. Want to use the bathroom and then come back to bed?”

Blaine nodded into Kurt’s chest.

Kurt laughed softly. “You are adorable. I’ve already been, so you should go, and I’ll be waiting for you.”

Blaine laid against Kurt for a few moments longer, looking much too comfortable to want to move. Kurt slowly ran his hand up and down along Blaine’s back and shoulders, loving how good it felt to hold Blaine in his arms. 

“Don’t want to get up yet,” Blaine whined softly.

“So don’t,” Kurt said, kissing the top of Blaine’s head again.

“Have to,” Blaine groaned. “Need to pee.”

“Tough choice,” said Kurt smiling.

“Not fair,” muttered Blaine. He pushed himself into a sitting position, pulled the sheet and blanket to one side, and stood up, eyes still nearly shut. Blaine walked slowly to the bedroom door and pulled it open, giving Kurt a lovely rear view of his perfectly proportioned body clad in boxer briefs. 

Kurt sighed happily, and without leaving the bed, busied himself by plumping the pillows, smoothing out the sheet and blanket over him, and making himself comfortable while he awaited Blaine’s return.

When Blaine came back to Kurt’s bedroom, he was fully awake, and smiled when he saw Kurt sitting up in bed. Kurt extended his arms and Blaine crawled up the bed to him. Kurt enveloped Blaine in a hug while Blaine nestled his head against Kurt’s chest. Kurt reached for one end of the sheet and blanket and lifted it up in invitation.

“Come back under the covers where it’s warm,” said Kurt.

Blaine took the corner of the sheet and blanket from Kurt, pushed it further down until he could reach it with his foot, tucked his legs in, and then pulled the sheet and blanket over them both. He nestled against Kurt, and chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Kurt asked. 

“Oh, I’m just realizing I’d better not get used to walking around your apartment in my underwear,” said Blaine. “I’m imagining what Santana might say.”

“Oh, god,” Kurt laughed. “We would never hear the end of it.” Kurt lifted Blaine’s chin with his hand while he leaned over to kiss him. “Let’s take these off,” Kurt said, using his other hand to brush against the waistband of Blaine’s briefs, and then reaching down to remove his own. “I like having you naked in my bed.” Blaine quickly removed his boxer briefs, laid back down on the bed and pulled Kurt to him. Kurt closed his eyes as he felt Blaine’s lips on his, feeling the passion surge within him. Blaine rolled Kurt over on his back and began to kiss his way down Kurt’s chest, abdomen and then his hips. He paused and Kurt groaned at the loss. He pushed himself up until his face was next to Kurt’s, gently brushed his lips against Kurt’s ear and whispered, “I want to keep going. Is that okay?”

“Please, yes,” was Kurt’s reply. Blaine smiled and resumed his downward path.

*****

It was well into mid-morning before Kurt and Blaine woke up for the second time. Blaine woke first, and smiled as he felt Kurt draped over and against him, breathing softly on his chest. Blaine brought his arm around to gently stroke up and down Kurt’s back. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. He wasn’t sure if he had ever known bliss before, but he was pretty certain this was it. He and Kurt connected on every level; physically, emotionally, intellectually. He was so lucky to have Kurt in his life. 

Just then, Kurt began to stir. “Mmm,” Kurt mumbled. “What time is it?”

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” said Blaine, laughing. “I don’t know. I can’t reach your phone from here. It’s on your end table.”

Kurt flung out his arm, and without looking, felt around until his hand connected with his phone. He drew it to his face and clicked it on. “Almost eleven,” he said, yawning.

“Not so bad, considering we’ve already been up and then napped.”

“Mmm,” Kurt hummed. “I’m getting hungry. We need to make breakfast.”

Blaine pulled Kurt fully onto his chest, and ran his arms up and down Kurt’s back and hips. “I wouldn’t mind having _you_ for breakfast,” he said softly. Blaine cupped the back of Kurt’s head and pulled him in for a slow, sweet kiss. He felt Kurt relax into it, as the kiss went on and on.

Kurt pulled off first, blinking at Blaine and looking like he was trying to get his eyes to focus. “I could kiss you the entire day.”

“Mmm. Why do I feel like there’s a “but” coming?”

“Because there is. I could kiss you the entire day but we really, really have to eat. And I’m feeling sticky, so maybe we should shower again. And I have a day’s worth of coursework to do. I bet you do, too.”

“Mean,” Blaine sighed. “But true. So what’s first? Breakfast or shower?”

“I’m thinking shower.” Kurt paused. “Shower with me?”

“Not quite an equal trade for kissing the entire day, but it’ll work for now.”

“We could fit kissing into the schedule.”

“Then I am completely on board with this plan.”

“Come on,” laughed Kurt. He rolled out of bed, turned and extended his hand to Blaine, a happy and contented smile on his face. “Time to clean that beautiful body one more time.”

Blaine grinned. “I call dibs on yours.”

They clasped their hands together as they headed for the bathroom.

*****

“So what do you think about juice, spinach and feta omelets, multi-grain bread, berries and coffee?” asked Kurt, freshly showered and dressed, as he peered into the refrigerator.

“Wow! It all sounds delicious! Tell me what I can do to help.”

Kurt reached for a net bag containing several oranges, and took a juicer out of the cabinet. “Care to try your hand at making fresh-squeezed orange juice?”

“Sure.” Blaine took a cutting board, sharp knife and two glasses from Kurt, rinsed off the oranges under the sink, and got to work.

Kurt and Blaine worked together as a team, getting breakfast ready. Then they sat down side by side, happily devouring the results. “Kurt, these omelets are amazing!” said Blaine.

“Thank you,” said Kurt, reaching for a slice of warm bread. 

“We had talked last night about me staying over on a regular basis.”

Kurt beamed. “Yes we did.”

“I was thinking maybe Thursdays and Saturdays, if that’s not too much?” Blaine didn’t want to push it, but he loved the idea of sleeping over at Kurt’s a few nights a week.

“Actually, that would be perfect,” Kurt replied, smiling. “I’ll let Santana know. We can always shift things around if something comes up.”

“I know your Revue rehearsals will start to get intense.”

“Yeah, but that’s all over by the middle of November.”

Blaine paused, hoping Kurt wouldn’t take this the wrong way. “You know I can’t reciprocate with the sleep overs. Living with my mom, and sharing a bedroom with Marco, pretty much eliminates any chance for privacy.”

“Oh, I understand. I don’t expect you to. Plus, this is a good location for you, close to work and not too far from Baruch.”

Blaine grinned. “Yes, thank you for choosing this neighborhood to live in.”

“You’re welcome. Who knew? Oh, I wanted to talk about the Revue and the Friday night performance.”

“Okay. You know that’s fine. I’ll be done with work by 6 that night.”

“I would really like my dad to meet you, and he comes in on Saturday. His flight gets in just before noon, and he’ll take a taxi here from the airport. He’ll be at the Saturday night performance.”

“Would you rather have me see the show on Saturday, then?” Blaine was a little surprised, but in a nice way, that Kurt wanted him to meet his father when they hadn’t been together as a couple very long. But with Kurt’s dad living in Ohio, and coming to New York to see Kurt perform, it made sense that Kurt would want to use this visit as an opportunity for Blaine and his dad to meet.

“Actually, and tell me if this is too much, I still want you to go to the Revue on Friday, and maybe you could spend that night here, because my dad will be staying over on Saturday night.”

“Okay. I can do that, it’s not too much. But then when will your dad meet me?”

“Well, that’s the ‘too much’ part.” Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand. ”Would you come back into Manhattan on Sunday to have brunch with us? I know it’s totally selfish of me, and it’s an extra trip for you. But I want you to attend the Friday show and spend the night because I don’t want us to lose a night of you sleeping over, since my dad is staying here on Saturday. This way, you’d see the show on Friday, come back here and sleep over, we could have breakfast together on Saturday, and you could stay as late as 12:30 pm. It would mean coming back late morning on Sunday. I’m going to make a reservation at Almond. They have a nice brunch, and we’ll have the time to enjoy it. His flight on Sunday doesn’t leave until around 4:00 pm.”

It was a _little_ inconvenient to make the extra trip into Manhattan on Sunday, but secretly, Blaine preened. He took Kurt’s wanting them to meet as a _very_ good sign. 

“It’s okay. I can understand why you might not want everything to happen on Saturday. You’ve got the second performance to prepare for and you don’t need the added stress.” 

Kurt sighed with relief, and reached for Blaine to kiss him on the lips. “Thank you. I really didn’t want to say it quite like that, but essentially, that’s what I’m worried about. I want the first time you two meet to be perfect, and if I’m all wound up for the evening performance, I’ll be nervous and over-excited and it just won’t go well.” 

“Give us some credit,” said Blaine smiling. “He and I have you in common. How would we not get along?” 

Kurt sighed and gave a wistful smile back. “Well, I’m hopeful. Nervous but hopeful.” 

Blaine focused on the word “nervous.” 

“How much does your dad know about me?” 

“He knows you’re originally from the Philippines, how long you’ve lived in New York and where you go to school, how we met and that you’re my boyfriend.” 

“Does he know about my immigration status?” 

“No.” Blaine’s eyebrows went up. Kurt bit his lip. “I didn’t want to tell him without getting your permission first.” 

Blaine reached for Kurt’s hand and squeezed it. “Kurt, you need to tell him before he comes to New York. It’s not a conversation to have when he’s meeting me for the first time.” 

Kurt sighed. “Okay, I will. But how much should I tell him? I’m not sure you want me to mention the incident on the Greyhound bus or the YouTube video.” 

Blaine took a moment to think about what he would want to say to Kurt’s dad if he was the one doing the talking. 

“No, don’t mention them, at least, not at this point. But I think you should tell him the circumstances of my coming to the United States and how old I was when that happened. You could tell him I was able to apply for benefits two years ago when President Obama authorized DACA, and I now have work authorization and can stay in the United States, and that both are renewable.” 

“Once I tell him that, he’s going to have questions.” 

“Okay. I was at the CUNY Citizenship Now Center this past week, and they helped me file my DACA renewal application. So, you can tell him I’ve already applied to renew those benefits. Tell him I am just like any other student and honest young adult in the United States; I go to college, I have a job, I try to do my best in school and at work, and help my family.” Blaine paused and grinned. “All the qualities that make me a perfect boyfriend!” 

Kurt grinned back and kissed Blaine on the lips again. “You left out ‘good looking’ and ‘full of himself.’” 

“Well,” Blaine shrugged, “I’m not going to object if you tell your dad that you like my looks.” 

“I’ll give it my best shot, I promise.” 

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt’s hand. “Kurt, we all have stuff in our personal histories. Being gay is hard. You know that. Being undocumented is hard. Being a racial minority is hard. But it’s not like I’m a convicted felon or something. I am not ashamed of any part of who I am. I don’t want you to be, either.” 

“Never,” said Kurt fervently. “You are so brave, so honest, you care so much. You are one of the best people I have ever met.” 

Blaine blushed. “Well, then. Just tell that to your dad.” He leaned in to give Kurt a kiss. Blaine then remembered he wouldn’t be alone at the Revue. 

“Okay, enough about me. Isn’t Elliott’s boyfriend going to be at the Friday night show?” 

“Yes,” replied Kurt. “And that reminds me, Elliott was supposed to get back to me about the date and place for our joint dinner, so you can meet him and Matt. We were thinking maybe next Saturday, but I need to double check with Elliott.” 

“That sounds good. Just let me know.” 

“Before I forget, I’m going to text him right now to see if he’s checked with Matt. I’ll be right back.” Kurt stood up and walked across the apartment to his bedroom, and returned with his phone. He quickly sent a text message, and placed his phone at the end of the table. “I’ll let you know when I hear back from him.” 

Blaine realized he had another question. “If I’m going to stay here that Friday night, do you still want me here on Thursday?” 

“Ooh. I was going to mention that. The full dress rehearsal will be on Thursday night. I’m not sure how late it will go. It wouldn’t be fair for you to be here in the apartment all evening, waiting for me to get back.” Kurt pouted. “But I don’t want us to miss out on being together.” 

Blaine took both of Kurt’s hands in his. “It’s just the one week. We said we would adjust our schedules if school stuff got in the way. The Revue is huge for you, and it should be your primary focus. I’m so excited I’m going to get to see you on stage! Plus, I have a lot of work due that week, so there’s plenty to keep me busy.” 

“Oh, god,” Kurt groaned. “Don’t remind me. I’m going to have so much work to catch up on because of the Revue. Once my dad heads for the airport that Sunday I'll be burning up my laptop for the rest of the day.” 

“Well, all of that is still three weeks away. Are we on for this Thursday?” 

Kurt nodded. “I’ll let you know if they announce a Revue rehearsal, but it shouldn’t last beyond two hours, max. So yes, let’s plan on that.” 

Blaine looked at the food still on the table. “We really haven’t done the berries justice,” he said while taking a ripe blackberry out of the bowl with his fingers and holding it against Kurt’s lips, which opened obediently for him. 

Kurt chewed while looking at Blaine, and then reached for a blackberry to return the favor. Blaine opened his lips so Kurt could feed him. They spent the next few minutes feeding each other, one berry at a time, their eyes smoldering. Blaine felt his arousal start to spike. “Oh my god, Kurt, we’d better stop.” 

Kurt groaned. “I know, I know. But feeding each other like this is very sexy.” 

“As much as I want to keep doing it, we’ve already agreed we have work we’ve got to get done.” 

“Okay, okay. Just please kiss me breathless, and then I’ll let you go.” 

Blaine was only too happy to oblige. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> New chapters will be posted every four days until done.
> 
> **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Photo](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Sunday, October 26, 2014 (continued)_

Blaine was grateful to have a thirty minute subway ride home so he could begin to sort out his emotions from the events of the past twenty four hours. He so wanted his relationship with Kurt to be as equals. Kurt’s support in response to the YouTube video, just barely after their first date, was beyond anything Blaine could have imagined. But he had worried about being cast in the role of perpetual victim. Then Kurt got the phone call from his dad about his aunt and it had been Blaine’s turn to support Kurt. Blaine knew he had really made a difference, and had helped Kurt heal. While his heart ached for what Kurt had gone through, Blaine felt that it had also provided him the opportunity to even things out between them. 

His and Kurt’s physical relationship had gone up several notches, and what they had done so far had been _amazing_. Blaine felt himself getting aroused just thinking about it, and quietly took some deep breaths to calm down. What he really wanted to focus on was his feelings for Kurt, and what they meant.

Yes, he wanted their relationship to continue to grow. He wanted them to be an important part of each other’s lives. He _loved_ being with Kurt. He loved the safety he felt with Kurt. He loved that he could be himself, that Kurt fully accepted him and desired him. He trusted Kurt. Blaine was certain their relationship had so much potential. Was he ready to tell Kurt he loved him? Blaine bit his lip. He wasn’t sure. If he had to think about it, then maybe he wasn’t there yet. But he reminded himself how devastated he had been when Kurt had texted him to cancel their date, how scared he had been in those moments when he wasn’t sure if Kurt would make him leave when he had shown up at his apartment building, and the calm relief that had settled over him when Kurt was finally in his arms. So yes, he was definitely emotionally invested in their relationship. He just needed to give it time, and everything else would fall into place. 

*****

The announcement that the train was approaching Woodside Station came over the subway speakers, and Blaine got ready to exit. When the train doors opened, he stepped out of the car and moved quickly along the platform to the stairs and down to the street. As he headed towards his apartment building, he ran through a mental list of things he needed to do for the remainder of the day. 

Blaine entered his building and bounced on his toes as the elevator took him to his floor. He unlocked the door of the apartment and went in, hung his jacket in the hall closet and called out “Hi, I’m home!” He could hear the television in the living room.

“In here,” called Janelle. Blaine dropped his back pack and messenger bag on his bed, and turned around to walk into the living room. 

“Hi, bro,” said Marco, who was sitting on the sofa next to Janelle.

“Hey,” said Blaine as he leaned over to kiss his mom on the cheek. 

“Did you have a nice time at Kurt’s?” asked Janelle.

“I had a very nice time.” Wow, had he ever! “But I’m glad I’m home to enjoy one of your yummy dinners and annoy Marco.” 

“Yeah, I missed that,” said Marco. They all laughed, and Blaine sat down next to Marco. He was so happy his mom accepted that he was dating Kurt, and the implicit physical relationship that came with it. He was itching to ask her about inviting Kurt for Thanksgiving, and didn’t plan to waste any time doing so.

He managed to hold off until the next commercial. “Mom, I have a question about Thanksgiving. Kurt isn’t going home to Ohio for the holiday, and he doesn’t have any other plans. Can I invite him here for Thanksgiving dinner?”

“Ooh,” said Marco before Janelle could answer, “That’s a big deal! So you’re willing to risk introducing Kurt to me, Aunt Janelle, my mom, and any other assorted Pinoy relatives who might turn up?”

“Marco, stop teasing,” said Janelle. She turned to smile at Blaine. “I think it’s lovely that Blaine wants to invite Kurt to have Thanksgiving dinner with us. I’ve already told your mom Blaine has a boyfriend, I doubt she’ll mind.”

“Oh, I was just joking. Mom will be fine. Plus I want to meet this guy. No worries, Blaine. As long as Kurt likes the food, he’ll be ‘in’ with the family.”

Blaine laughed. “I’ll be sure to school Kurt on how to score points with our relatives. So Mom, is that a ‘yes’?”

Janelle nodded. “It’s a yes. I want to meet Kurt, too. All I’ve seen so far is his picture.”

Blaine beamed and stood up to walk around Marco and give his mom another kiss on the cheek.

“This is great. Thanks!”

“You’re welcome.”

Blaine thought this might be the best time to tell his mom about staying over at Kurt’s two nights a week.

“Kurt and I have been talking about when we can see each other, since we go to different schools and have different schedules. Lucky for me, he lives a block from Barnes & Noble and just a few blocks from Baruch. So, we’re thinking Thursday and Saturday nights are best.”

“So you won’t be home for dinner on those nights?”

“Yes, and I’ll also stay over at Kurt’s.”

There was a pause while Janelle thought about what Blaine had just said. Blaine bit his lip and waited. Marco kept his eyes on Janelle.

“So this is getting serious.” Janelle said as a fact, not a question.

Blaine exhaled slowly. “We both think so. There’s a commitment between us that we’ve never felt for anyone else. We’ve talked about it.”

“And he knows about your immigration status? He’s okay with that?”

“He knows all about my status. Remember, he heard me speak at NYU. His exact words today, because we were talking about it, were ‘you are one of the best people I have ever met.’ ”

Marco snorted. Blaine glared at him. “Sorry, sorry,” said Marco, waving both his hands. “But it sounds like you’ve definitely done a good job convincing him.” Blaine shrugged and smiled.

“Boys, this is not a joke,” said Janelle sternly. She pointed a finger at Blaine. “No matter how important you are to each other, your school work comes first, Blaine.”

Blaine was relieved this was his mom’s primary concern, because it was an easy one to address. “Not to worry. That is absolutely my priority, too, and Kurt’s. We’ll change the schedule whenever there’s a conflict with a course assignment or exam. We already have a week in November like that. Academics are important to both of us, and he has a part-time job, too.”

“I’m glad I’m going to meet him at Thanksgiving. I want to see the young man who has your heart.”

Blaine blushed. “Things haven’t gone that far yet. We’re still learning about each other.”

“It just seems to me that things are moving pretty fast.” Janelle stopped and sighed. “I know how generous you are with your feelings. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Blaine leaned over to give his mom a reassuring hug. “I don’t want to get hurt, either. But wait until you meet him. Then you’ll understand. He’s really special. I’ve never met anyone like him.”

Janelle reached up to hug Blaine back. “Okay. You know I always worry.”

Blaine smiled and patted his mom’s arm. “Kurt is having me meet his dad in just a few weeks. He’s coming to New York to see Kurt in the Cole Porter Revue.”

“I’m sure he worries about Kurt, too.”

Blaine smiled. “Maybe we should put you both in the same room sometime so you can tell each other what good boys we are.” Janelle shook her head, a small smile on her lips. “Okay. I’m going to unpack, and get started on a few things. If you need me to help with dinner later, just let me know.”

Marco stood up. “I just want to grab something from the bedroom. I’ll be right back.”

Marco followed Blaine into their room, and closed the door quietly behind him.

“The Thanksgiving invite went well,” he said. “She’s stressing about the overnights, though.”

“I know,” agreed Blaine. “Hopefully she’ll be fine after she meets Kurt. Has Aunt Mariel said anything about him yet?”

“I overheard your mom telling her about you showing her Kurt’s picture on your cell phone. Plus Mom’s asked me about him, and all I’ve said is that you seem really happy.” Marco paused. “So, the past couple of days must have been good.”

Blaine sat down on the bed and hugged his pillow in his arms. “It was amazing. It didn’t start off that way, because Kurt got a call from his dad before I got there. It turned out his aunt had passed away weeks ago, but his dad hadn’t told him about it. It didn’t even come up until Kurt asked about her.”

“Welcome to our world,” said Marco, smirking.

“Yeah, right?” said Blaine. “Anyway, Kurt was really upset, because that was his mom’s sister, and his mom died when he was eight. He initially cancelled the date, but I was worried, came over to check on him, and he asked me to stay. The rest of it was perfect. I even told him what had happened with our family, and it actually helped him.”

“Nice! Sounds like things are getting serious pretty fast.” Blaine smiled and shrugged, but didn’t answer.

"Serious enough that you want the family to meet him, huh?”

“Well, Kurt wants me to meet his dad when he comes to New York for Kurt’s performance in three weeks. When he told me he wasn’t going home for Thanksgiving, it was kind of automatic to think about inviting him here.”

Marco grinned at Blaine. “You’ve never invited anyone home before, so it _is_ kind of a big deal. You know how our family is. Everyone will be checking Kurt out to make sure he’s worthy.”

Blaine groaned. Marco laughed, and patted Blaine’s shoulder sympathetically.

*****

Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table, working on an assignment, when his phone buzzed with a text.

**2:39 p.m. from Santana. I’ll be home by 3:30. You and DACA-boy have been warned. Make sure you air out the place before I get there. ******

Kurt snorted and shook his head. No way was he going to give Santana the satisfaction of knowing that two sets of sheets and pillowcases had been washed and were now in the dryer, and he had aired out his room over an hour ago. Just then, his phone buzzed again. This time, it was a call from Elliott. Kurt smiled and opened his phone.

“Hey, Elliott.”

“Hey, yourself. Got a minute?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“Well, I wanted to get back to you about the double-date thing. I thought it would be easier to talk rather than text back and forth. And, if you can talk right now, you can dish about last night.”

Kurt grinned, pushed back from the table, walked over to the sofa and sank down into the cushions.

“It was so good I feel like I want to break into song!”

Elliott laughed. “Isn’t the ‘break into song’ thing rather cliché? You did that after the second date.” 

“Oh, come on!” Kurt replied, a tone of mock annoyance in his voice. “We go to Tisch. Spontaneous singing is not exactly unheard of.”

“You two have been together for how long, two weeks?”

“I hear that tone. Don’t judge me. You haven’t met him. He’s incredible. I have never been this happy. And he says he feels exactly the same way. He has integrity, he’s sensitive, he’s romantic,” Kurt paused. “And he’s devastatingly handsome.”

“And he’s gay,” said Elliott, laughing.

“Lucky for me.” 

“Oh, I can tell you’re smitten. So the sleep over went well, huh?”

“Oh, my god,” said Kurt on an exhale.

“Ah, ha! So he’s good in bed, too.” Kurt bit his lip to stay silent. “Don’t worry,” said Elliott. “I don’t need details.”

“Good, because you’re not getting any. I don’t kiss and tell.”

“But I think I really do need to meet this guy though, and it would be nice if Matt knew who he’ll be sitting next to at the Revue. How are we going to make that happen?”

“Next Saturday for dinner works for me and Blaine. How about you and Matt?”

“We’re good. Now, the location. Do you want to come here?”

“That would be fun. So far, everything Blaine and I have done has been in and around Union Square. We need to be less provincial. It’ll be fun to have dinner at your place. What can we bring?”

“Let me discuss the menu with Matt, and I’ll get back to you no later than tomorrow with the answer.” Elliott paused. “I’m really happy things are going so well with Blaine. Remember when you wanted to kick the guy to the curb because you thought he had a boyfriend?”

“Yeah. And if he hadn’t asked me why I was mad at him, I would have missed dating the potential love of my life.”

“Whoa, take it down to a simmer. It’s still early days.”

“Maybe, but that’s how I feel.”

“Well, plenty of time for things to move forward so you can test that hypothesis of yours.”

“’Hypothesis,’ huh? So just because you live with a grad student means you now talk like one?”

“Guilty as charged.” 

“Okay,” said Kurt. “Think I’d better get back to my assignments now. Talk to you later.”

“Dodging a conversation?”

Kurt smiled to himself. “Maybe.”

“Okay. Bye, Kurt.”

Kurt stretched his arms over his head, and dropped them back on the sofa cushions. Elliott was entitled to his opinion, but Kurt was enjoying being in his happy place. He should let Blaine know about dinner at Elliott and Matt’s. Plus, contacting Blaine would allow them to reconnect. But he also remembered what Blaine had said about calling his dad. He could make that call anytime within the next three weeks, but maybe now was the best time. If his dad still felt badly about the phone call from yesterday, maybe he might go easy on him. Kurt really wasn’t sure how his dad would react to Blaine’s immigration status, but he was pretty certain he wouldn’t let it pass without comment. Kurt played with the phone in his hands while he thought about what he would say. Finally, he stopped. _Okay, let’s get this done._

Burt picked up the call on the third ring. “Hey kid, is everything okay?”

“Hi Dad. Not to worry, things are fine. Blaine left a while ago, and I wanted to talk to you about him.”

“Well, you just said things are fine, so I’m guessing everything’s good between you two?”

“Better than good. I can’t begin to describe how happy he makes me and how special he is.”

“That’s great. You deserve to have someone in your life you can count on.”

“Dad, there’s something about Blaine’s background I haven’t mentioned, although I’ve known about it for a while, because I wanted his permission to tell you. We talked about it earlier today.”

“Okay. So why do I feel I may not like what’s coming?”

“Well, you know Blaine is originally from the Philippines, and came to the U.S. with his mom when he was three.”

“Yeah, you mentioned that. And his dad was from the UK.“

“Right. Well, he and his mom came to the U.S. on a visitor’s visa, to stay with his aunt. So the visa eventually expired, but they’re still here.”

There was a long period of silence. “Are you telling me that Blaine is illegal?”

Kurt sighed internally. He had known this was coming. “It’s called undocumented. An undocumented immigrant. And no, Blaine’s not undocumented any more. He has work authorization and permission to stay in the United States. He renews it every two years. He’s called a DACA-mented immigrant. DACA was the name of the Executive Order that was signed in 2012, giving him benefits.”

“I’ve read something about this stuff. The Republicans haven’t been too happy about it, and supposedly the President is going to announce new benefits for, what are you calling them, ‘undocumented?’ any time now.”

Kurt exhaled slowly. “Well, he’s got his renewal application in for processing. None of this makes him a bad person. He wants all the things I want; to work hard in school, do well and be a success. He works part time at Barnes & Noble and gives money to his mom to help her. Family is as important to him as it is to me.”

“But what about his mom? She brought him here, and stayed. Could something happen to her? This is all really risky stuff.”

“She came here to make a better life for herself and Blaine. She takes care of her nephew, too, who’s a year older than Blaine. He’s a US citizen and was born here. Her sister is now a naturalized citizen, and she’s the one who helps with Blaine’s college expenses.”

“I’m not saying they’re not good people. I’m sure they are. But what if something happens to Blaine or his mom? Couldn’t they be deported?”

Kurt decided this was not the time to mention Blaine’s close call with the Border Patrol in Rochester. “Dad, one of Blaine’s DACA benefits is they can’t deport him.”

“But it’s not permanent. You just said he has to renew it. I worry about you. I don’t want you to be hurt.”

“You just need to meet him. When you do, you’ll see what a good person he is. He really cares about me. I feel so safe with him. He has integrity, he has courage, he’s honest…”

Burt sighed into the phone. “I get it, Kurt. Blaine’s perfect. I know you believe it for you to care about him so much.”

“But it’s true! I don’t intend to be hurt. I’m hoping we can be together for a very long time.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve already handed your heart over to this guy?”

Kurt bit his lip. “Dad,” he said softly. “Promise me you’ll keep an open mind when you meet him?” 

“I’ll try,” said Burt. “But I gotta tell you kid, you sure know how to pick ‘em. There wasn’t some U.S. citizen guy out there who could fit the bill?”

“No. You’ll see why when you meet him.”

“Okay. Anything else you haven’t told me that you should?”

“Says the father who just yesterday, confessed he hadn’t told me about my aunt. Nope. I think we’re good.”

“Alright, I deserved that. Guess I’ll quit while I’m ahead. Have a good week, then. Love you, Kurt.”

“Love you, too Dad.”

Kurt stared at his phone for a moment and sighed. Things hadn’t gone as well as he had hoped, but it could have been worse. He was certain that once his dad met Blaine, he would see what a fine person Blaine was.

Just then, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Blaine.

**3:30 p.m. from Blaine. Already missing you, missing us. You’re invited to our place for Thanksgiving Dinner. Hope you can come.**

Kurt smiled at the sweetness of the message. He knew exactly what Blaine meant. It was like a piece of himself was missing without Blaine next to him. So much had happened in the last twenty four hours, and their relationship had really taken a leap forward. He decided to call back rather than text because he really wanted to hear Blaine’s voice. He heard the front door open, and knew it had to be Santana. He stood up to escape into the relative safety of his bedroom, shut the door, and called Blaine. He would deal with Santana later.

Blaine picked up on the first ring. “Hey, you.”

“Hey you, too. Thanks for the Thanksgiving invitation!”

“You’re welcome. But thank my mom, too. Do you think you’ll be able to come? It would be great to have you here.”

Kurt smiled. He remembered Blaine’s questions when they were talking about the holiday in his apartment. This could be fun, and he was excited to meet Blaine’s mom and his family. “I’m saying yes.”

“Oh, that’s great! You’ll get to meet Marco, my mom, Aunt Mariel, and assorted cousins.”

“You’ll have to tell me about your relatives again when we get closer to the date. But it’s going to be nice to be at a family Thanksgiving, especially because I get to meet _your_ family. Oh, and I have news for you. Elliott called, and he confirmed dinner next Saturday at their apartment in the East Village. I don’t have the specifics yet, but Elliott will let us know what they want us to bring, and what time.”

“Sounds good. Would you want me to pick you up at your apartment and we could go there together?”

“Definitely. Especially since you’re sleeping over. You could drop your stuff off here first.” Kurt paused. He knew he needed to tell Blaine he had talked to his dad, but he was worried. He decided to just do it and deal with any issues. “Oh, and one other bit of news. I called my Dad.”

Kurt could hear Blaine’s intake of breath before speaking. “How did it go?”

“Okay, I think. It turns out he knows more about the issue than I thought. He mentioned how the Republicans oppose the President on it and there’s going to be new benefits announced soon. I guess the Republicans won’t be happy about that, either.”

“Well, your dad’s right. After the election, everyone expects the President to announce a new Executive Order with additional immigration benefits. But no one knows exactly what the specifics will be. The only reason the President is doing this is because the Republican leadership in the House refused to let the immigration reform legislation that the Senate had passed last year come to the House floor for a vote. There were enough combined votes from the Democrats and the Republicans to pass it.”

“Oh, I remember that from the DREAM Team Meeting at NYU. Will the new benefits help you, help your family?”

“No one knows yet. I’ve learned not to be too optimistic. But what else did your Dad say?”

“That he worries about me.” Kurt paused again, and heard the silence on Blaine’s side. He took a breath and continued. “He said he believes me when I tell him what a good person you are but he doesn’t want me to be hurt.”

“My mom thinks we’re moving too fast. She’s seen me fall for boys before, and it didn’t always work out so well… but I told her not to worry.”

“Oh? Why?”

“Because I know how safe I feel with you. You’re safe with me too, you know. I want this to work.”

Kurt felt his heart leap in his chest. “I want this to work, too,” he replied. “More than anything.” 

Blaine said nothing, but Kurt was certain Blaine was worried about his dad judging him. All Kurt could do was hope the meeting would go well, and that his dad would quickly see all of Blaine’s good qualities.

“Please don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll be fine. He just needs to meet you. Dad doesn’t know you yet, so he’s being overly protective.”

“I really want him to like me,” said Blaine softly. “But, like I’ve said before, I’m not ashamed of who I am.”

“I know. And whether or not my dad gets it, I am so proud to be your boyfriend.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said, almost choking on the word.

“I promise. It’s going to be okay.” 

*****

After Kurt had finished talking with Blaine, he opened the door to his bedroom, and looked towards the kitchen. Santana had the refrigerator door open, and was peering inside, probably contemplating dinner options.

“Welcome back,” Kurt said.

“It’s been nearly twenty four hours since I left,” said Santana, continuing to peer into the refrigerator. “There’s not a single sign that the preppy was here, except for the leftover ziti in front of me. Wait,” Santana looked up and smiled slyly at Kurt. “The evidence must be in your bedroom!” Santana shut the refrigerator door and took several quick strides toward Kurt, who moved in front of his bedroom door to block her.

“Just stop it.”

“Inquiring minds want to know! Did you two move past the drama and get your gay thing on? Have more than one tussle in the sheets? Use toys?”

Kurt glared at her. “We had a lovely time together, and beyond that, you’re getting nothing.”

Santana’s eyes narrowed. “Playing hardball, huh? Careful, Hummel. I’m more than a match for you!”

Kurt didn’t feel like going toe to toe with Santana at that moment, since she would probably win. Instead, he decided to deflect. 

“Would you like to share some of my ziti for dinner? I think there’s still some garlic bread and salad in there, too.”

Santana looked like she was about to say something, but then she paused and smiled. “Sure. That’ll work.” She turned on her heel and walked towards her bedroom. Just as she reached the doorway, she turned her head to look back at Kurt. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. Sharon and I rode up in the elevator together. She was coming from the laundry room. She wanted you to know that your sheets and pillowcases are done and you should go claim them. Multiple sheets, Hummel! I’m impressed!! Who would have guessed you two would go at it like bunnies??”

Kurt groaned as Santana cackled a laugh and closed her bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> New chapters will be posted every four days until done.
> 
> **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Photo](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Saturday, November 1, 2014_

Blaine was feeling great as he exited the subway at Union Square and headed towards Kurt’s apartment. The week had been a good one, his sleep over at Kurt’s on Thursday night had been just as amazing as their time together the previous Saturday, and he was excited about finally meeting Kurt’s best friend Elliott and his boyfriend Matt. This would be their first time together with another couple. It felt like a validation.

Blaine entered the Carlyle Court lobby and waited at the reception desk while the staff person on duty called Kurt. A few minutes later, the elevator door opened and Kurt emerged and crossed the lobby, a smile brightening his face as he saw Blaine. He looked stunning as always, and Blaine felt that familiar flip in his stomach and his skin go warm as he took in the view. Kurt’s smile softened as he took Blaine’s hand and squeezed it, and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. He signed Blaine in, Blaine showed his Baruch ID, and they walked together to the elevator, hand in hand.

“You are a sight for sore eyes,” said Kurt as the elevator rose. 

“You look amazing,” said Blaine, not able to take his eyes off Kurt.

As soon as they reached the apartment, Kurt and Blaine followed their new routine when they weren’t alone. They left their shoes near the front door, Kurt hung up Blaine’s jacket and scarf, and they went directly into Kurt’s bedroom, Kurt closing the door behind them. Kurt took Blaine’s backpack and put it on the floor in a corner, and Blaine placed his messenger bag next to it. Then they quickly closed the space between them, and kissed each other hungrily, their arms tight around each other. 

“Missed you,” Kurt whispered between kisses.

“Mm. You, too,” Blaine replied.

Kurt broke the kiss first, still holding Blaine in his arms. “As much as I don’t want us to stop, Elliott and Matt are expecting us in an hour. I still have a couple of things to do for our contribution to the meal.”

“What are we bringing?”

“Salad and garlic bread. They’re making beef chili and the dessert.”

“Sounds tasty. So how can I help?”

“The bread’s all done. We just need to cut up some veggies for the salad.”

They headed for the kitchen. Blaine could hear music coming from Santana’s room.

“Santana’s home?”

“Yes. Dani’s coming over in a while. We were talking about maybe making a joint brunch tomorrow morning.”

“I’ve never met Dani. That might be nice.”

“Mm,” Kurt hummed. “She’s a sweetheart.” He placed a knife and cutting board in front of Blaine and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. “If you’ll cut up the cucumber and tomatoes, I’ll take care of the bell peppers.”

They both concentrated on chopping for a minute. Then Blaine turned to Kurt. “So, fill me in on Elliott and Matt.”

“Well, they have a cute ‘how we met’ story, which I don’t want to spoil. I’m sure they’ll tell it over dinner. But, they’ve been together since the end of Elliott’s first semester, and they moved in together last June.”

“Didn’t you say that Matt’s a grad student?”

“Yeah. He’s in the Sociology doctoral program.”

“So he’s quite a bit older than Elliott?”

“Well, maybe five years, but trust me, Elliott’s definitely the old man in their relationship. He’s like 20 going on 35.”

“Really?”

“He’s one of those guys who’s wise beyond his years. He’s the most mature and grounded person I know. Back when I was completely confused about what was going on with you at Barnes & Noble, Elliott was the one who talked me down from crazy. When I heard your speech at NYU and knew you had seen me there, and wondered if you would still want to keep our coffee date, Elliott cut right through my stupidity. I’m so lucky that he’s my best friend.”

“I should probably thank him, then,” Blaine said with a smile.

They finished chopping everything needed for the salad, and Kurt transferred each item into its own plastic storage bag to bring over to Elliott and Matt’s. He removed the garlic bread wrapped in tin foil, and a bottle of home-made salad dressing from the refrigerator, and put those items along with the salad ingredients into a recyclable shopping bag.

“Okay. I think we’ve got everything. Time to go.”

“Where do they live in the East Village?”

“On East 10th Street between 2nd and 1st Avenues. We’ll take the crosstown bus at 14th Street. It’s just too cold to walk all the way.”

Blaine smiled at Kurt. “Sounds good. I’m looking forward to meeting them.” 

*****

Kurt and Blaine got off the bus, and walked briskly down 2nd Avenue towards East 10th Street. Elliott and Matt lived in a five-floor walk-up, half way down the block. They walked up the steps to the front entrance and Kurt pressed the intercom button for Elliott and Matt’s apartment. Elliott’s voice came through the speaker.

“Yeah?” they heard Elliott say through the static.

“It’s Kurt and Blaine,” Kurt said while pressing the speaker button.

“Come on up!” Elliott replied, and they heard the buzzer sound and the lock mechanism on the door click. Kurt pressed down on the door handle and pushed the door open, holding it for Blaine to enter the lobby in front of him.

“They live on the fourth floor,” Kurt explained. “We have to walk up.” 

Once they reached the fourth floor, Kurt led the way to Elliott and Matt’s apartment and pressed the doorbell. The door swung open and Elliott stood there to greet them, with a dish towel over his shoulder. The smell of cooking drifted towards them while they stood in the doorway.

“Hey, guys! Welcome to our humble home.” 

They stepped inside. Kurt gave Elliott a half-hug, and then reached for Blaine’s hand. “Elliott, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Elliott Gilbert.” 

“It’s great to meet you, Blaine,” said Elliott with a big smile, leaning in to give Blaine a half-hug.

Blaine stepped back and smiled at Elliott while Kurt bit his lip, practically vibrating because he was so excited about introducing his _boyfriend_. “It’s great to meet you, too. Kurt tells me we might not be together if it wasn’t for your help.”

“My help?” Elliott turned to Kurt with a confused expression on his face.

“Your help in keeping me sane and not jumping to conclusions about people,” Kurt explained.

“Oh,” said Elliott, realization dawning. “I get it.” Elliott turned back to Blaine. “You’re welcome. By the way, whatever you’re doing, keep doing it. I’ve never seen Kurt so happy.”

Blaine looked at Kurt with a very sweet smile, squeezed his hand, and Kurt couldn’t keep the slight blush from coloring his cheeks. “Kurt has the same effect on me,” Blaine said softly.

“Oh, my god, you guys are too cute!” said Elliott, grinning at them both.

“Hey, don’t forget about me!” said Matt as he stepped out of the kitchen to join the group. Elliott put his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and drew him to his side, as Matt wrapped his arm around Elliott’s waist. Matt was shorter and thinner than Elliott, similar to Kurt in height and build, with a several days-old beard and dark, wavy hair.

“Blaine, this is my boyfriend, Matt Owens. Matt, you know Kurt, and this is Blaine Anderson, Kurt’s boyfriend.”

Matt grinned at both Kurt and Blaine and gave each a half-hug. “Hi, Kurt. Great to see you again. Blaine, it’s really nice to meet you.”

“You, too,” replied Blaine.

“Let me take your jackets,” said Elliott while he opened the closet door in the entry way. Kurt and Blaine removed their jackets and scarves and handed them to him.

“Here’s the stuff for the salad, and the garlic bread,” said Kurt, holding up the shopping bag. I just need to put the salad together.”

“Okay. I’ll put the bread in the oven and put the salad items away until we’re ready to eat,” said Elliott. “So why don’t you take a seat?” Elliott pointed at the sofa. “Dinner will be ready in a little while.” Elliott took the bag from Kurt and headed toward the kitchen. 

Kurt and Blaine walked further into the small apartment, and sat down on the sofa. Matt stood in front of them, and said “Drinks, guys? We have wine, beer, soda, water, tea…”

“Are you serving wine with dinner?” asked Kurt.

“That’s the plan.”

“Okay, then maybe water for right now.”

“Water will be great for me, too,” said Blaine.

Matt got the water and placed a bowl of mixed nuts and raisins on the coffee table in front of them, sat in one of the two empty chairs facing the sofa, and played host while Elliott finished up in the kitchen. They all conversed easily with Elliott joining in, since the apartment was small enough for him to hear the conversation.

“So how did you two meet?” Matt asked. 

Kurt grinned. “I was hoping you would tell your ‘how we met’ story to Blaine.”

“I think Elliott tells it better than I do,” said Matt. Hearing that, Elliott stuck his head into the living area. “True,” said Elliott with a smile. “But I’ll save it for later. So, carry on.”

Blaine smiled at Kurt. “Who should tell it, you or me?”

“I would love to hear you tell it,” said Kurt, smiling back and squeezing his hand, not letting go.

Elliott groaned from the kitchen. “Uh-oh, we’re approaching ten on the sweetness scale! Matt, you’ve been warned.”

Matt smiled and turned to Blaine, looking at him expectantly.

Blaine looked at Kurt with his heart in his eyes. “It all started with _Vogue._ ” Kurt gazed endearingly back at Blaine. 

Matt laughed and clapped his hands together. “Oh my god,” he exclaimed. “You two are just adorable!”

Blaine’s cheeks turned a light pink. “Sorry,” he said apologetically. 

“No apologies necessary!” Matt assured them. “I’ll stop embarrassing you, I promise. But I really want to hear the story.”

“Well,” continued Blaine, “The setting for how we met is a bit like the film Casablanca. To paraphrase Humphrey Bogart, ‘Of all the book stores, in all the towns, in all the world, he walks into mine.’” Kurt laughed delightedly at the reference, thrilled that Blaine was so relaxed and comfortable around his friends. _This was going to be fun!_ He leaned over to kiss Blaine on the cheek. 

Matt was all rapt attention, looking at Blaine, then Kurt, then back at Blaine again. Elliott came in to join them, took the chair next to Matt, and crossed his leg with his foot over his knee, the grin not leaving his face. “I just needed to come in and hear this in person,” he said.

Blaine continued with his story. “I work part-time at Barnes & Noble on Union Square, and on the day after Labor Day, I was stocking the magazine shelves on the third floor when I saw Kurt, sitting in one of our reading nooks with a copy of _GQ_. As I got closer to him, he asked me for the latest copy of _Vogue_ , which I happened to have. We chatted briefly about Vivienne Westwood, but then my boss came up to us and I had to leave to take care of other customers. That was the last I saw of Kurt until nearly six weeks later, when he tried to avoid ending up at my check out station. He didn’t want to talk to me, I insisted, he relented, I asked him out for coffee on the spot, he accepted, and the rest is history!”

Matt side-eyed Blaine. “Are you sure you haven’t left anything out? Maybe a few important details? Elliott told me a little bit about what happened.”

“Hmm,” Blaine said with a smirk. “What could I have forgotten? Oh! I remember now!! After our initial meeting about the magazines, Kurt returned two days later. He spoke with my boss since I wasn’t working. She tried to set him up with me and let me know she had, and I thought he would come by the next day. I waited an entire afternoon for him to show up but he never did.” Blaine mock-pouted. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetie,” said Kurt, as he rubbed Blaine’s shoulder. The minute the word “sweetie” escaped his lips, Kurt blushed. He really hadn’t planned to use that word around his friends. Blaine blushed just a bit in return, and Matt cooed. Blaine quickly recovered.

“So three weeks later, Kurt returned to the store. He saw me, but I never saw him.”

“Rude!” exclaimed Elliott with a grin. 

Kurt mock-glared at Elliott. “I had my reasons,” he said defensively.

“My co-worker and I were having a little bit of fun while we stocked,” Blaine explained. “But then I said something that made Kurt think my co-worker was my boyfriend.” Matt turned to stare at Kurt. 

“Perception is everything! Hey, I was the injured party!!” Kurt exclaimed. All four men began to laugh heartily. 

“Kurt headed for the door, not happy with me at all, although I didn’t know it at the time. He didn’t return to the store until nearly three weeks after that, and then decided to shop only on the main floor, thinking he could avoid seeing me. But little did he know that I was working the check-out station on that floor. As the fates would have it, he ended up in my line.”

“Of all the check outs, in all the towns, in all the world, I end up in his,” Kurt intoned, while smiling at Blaine. They all laughed again.

“And he wouldn’t look at me!” exclaimed Blaine. “He just stared at the counter. I couldn’t understand what awful thing I had done to make him so distant!”

“Oh honey,” said Elliott, laughing while he leaned forward to squeeze Blaine’s knee. “Kurt is the master at being ‘distant.’”

“Oh, really,” Kurt bristled.

“Shh,” said Matt. “Blaine’s not done.”

“I begged Kurt to speak to me, and since I was about to take my break, we agreed to meet by the elevators at the side of the store. I asked him if he was mad at me, he asked me if my co-worker was my boyfriend, I told him I didn’t _have_ a boyfriend, he believed me and everything was resolved. Then we made plans for a coffee date for the following Saturday, but, lo and behold, Kurt ended up in an NYU lecture hall listening to me speak about immigration issues two days before our date. He didn’t know I would be speaking, I didn’t know he would be in the audience, and we both freaked out when we saw each other.”

“Poor Kurt!” said Elliott, pretending to be sympathetic. “’Of all the lecture halls, in all the towns, in all the world, Blaine walks into yours.’” Everyone laughed again, and Matt laughed so hard he had to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“Oh, god,” said Matt. “That is such a great story.” He turned to look at Blaine. “Is there any more?”

“Nope. That was drama enough for both of us!” 

Blaine turned to Kurt, who beamed at him, leaned over and planted a kiss on Blaine’s lips. “You told it better than I ever could! You’re a natural story teller!”

“So, when was your first date?” asked Matt.

“October 18th,” replied Kurt and Blaine in unison. They turned to look at each other and burst out laughing.

“Oh, my god,” said Matt. “You’ve only been dating for two weeks! Look at you sitting there, so connected to each other! It’s like you’ve been together for ages.” 

Kurt smiled and put his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “You have no idea.” Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt’s hair.

Elliott grinned and gently patted Matt’s arm. “Young love,” he said, pretending to sound solemn. 

Under normal circumstances, Kurt would have jumped on a remark like that one. But he blinked instead and looked down at his lap, not daring to look at Blaine’s face. _Love. They hadn’t said that to each other yet, and when it did happen, it certainly wasn’t going to be in Elliott’s apartment!_ Kurt decided to deflect instead. 

“Oh, my god, Elliott,” said Kurt defiantly, straightening up on the sofa. “You’re one to talk. We’re the same age!” Just then, a buzzer sounded, and they all turned their heads in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Come on, Kurt,” said Elliott. “Time to make the salad.” Kurt stood up to follow Elliott into the kitchen. 

“Do you need any help?” asked Blaine. 

“We’re good,” said Elliott. “Only room enough for two.”

“The kitchen is tiny,” explained Matt. “We can’t fit more than two people in there. That’s why we’re going to eat dinner out here.” 

Kurt put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “I’m fine. It won’t take any time at all.”

Elliott and Kurt began to get dinner ready, and Matt turned to Blaine. “Let’s clear the coffee table so we’ll have room to eat.” 

“Sure,” said Blaine as he stood up to help.

*****

“Dinner’s ready,” announced Elliott, stepping into the living room to join Matt and Blaine, with Kurt following behind him. “We’ve set everything up on the kitchen counter. Once you’ve got your plate filled, come back here to eat. I’ve got cutlery wrapped inside these napkins, and I’ll leave them on the coffee table. Then I’ll get the wine glasses, and pour out here.”

Everyone moved towards the kitchen, with Kurt standing behind Blaine, Kurt’s arm wrapped loosely around his waist. Blaine leaned into Kurt and smiled. He was enjoying himself. Kurt's reaction to him telling the story of how they met had been perfect, and he looked forward to spending more time with Elliott and Matt. Hopefully there would be more double dates in the future. 

Once they were all back in the living room, enjoying their meal, Matt turned to Blaine. “Elliott mentioned to me that you’re on Baruch’s DREAM Team.”

“That’s true,” replied Blaine. “I’m the Events Coordinator. Do you know about DREAM teams?”

“A little. When I was doing my master’s program, I thought I might want to concentrate on community organizations, and one of my practicums was with an agency out in Queens that served mostly Chinese families. Some immigration services were provided, and they assisted legal residents and undocumented immigrants.”

Blaine smiled. “I see you learned the lingo. That’s really interesting. So you were in Queens? I live in Woodside.”

“I was working a little further out, in Flushing. But I found it very interesting, the way a single family could include US citizens, legal residents, and undocumented immigrants, even though they were all related to one another. That happened a lot, and when it did, the answers to the same questions would be different for each person.”

“Welcome to my world,” said Blaine. He wasn’t at all uncomfortable with the conversation, but he wasn’t sure how much, if anything, Matt knew about his own situation. He figured that Elliott likely did, and would have said something to Matt, but maybe not. Blaine decided not to be the one to elaborate further on the topic. He concentrated instead on the chili, which was delicious.

Kurt had focused intently on Blaine during his and Matt’s conversation, and took advantage of the lull to change the subject.

“Elliott, you had promised to tell yours and Matt’s ‘how we met’ story. Blaine’s told ours, so it’s your turn.”

Elliott grinned, and took a sip from his wine glass. “I’m afraid it doesn’t pack anywhere near as much drama as your story, so I hope it doesn’t disappoint you.”

Blaine grinned back. “Not to worry, I’m looking forward to hearing it.”

“Well,” Elliott began, “it was the first semester of freshman year, and I was taking an intro Sociology class to fulfill a requirement. It was one of those large lecture classes with a bunch of graduate teaching assistants leading a one-hour discussion class each week. There was a paper due half way through the term, and I had some questions, but for whatever reason, my TA wasn’t keeping his office hours that day. But Matt shared the office space with my TA, and he was also assigned to our class, so he offered to help me.” Elliott paused while he gazed at Matt, a small smile ghosting across his face.

Matt smiled back and gave Elliott’s hand a squeeze. “I’m nice that way,” he said.

“Yes, you are,” confirmed Elliott. Blaine and Kurt grinned. “Anyway, moving on. So, Matt was very helpful with my paper. So helpful, that I asked if he would mind if I continued to meet with him, rather than with my assigned TA. I began to come to his office hours once a week. I used to come in with a class question, just to have a reason for being there, but we would talk about anything and everything. And then I got up enough courage to ask if he would like to go out for coffee at some point,” Elliott paused, and took Matt’s hand in his, ”and he turned me down flat!”

“Wait. What?” Blaine said, looking confused at Elliott and then Kurt, who just smiled.

“Yup, the big N O. I was heartbroken, until Matt explained TAs couldn’t date the students who were assigned to them, which made me very happy to know he thought of me in that way. The class had six weeks remaining, and once it ended, we could date. So I continued to come to Matt’s weekly office hours, and I’d drag Kurt with me to chaperone occasional lunches out. We had our first date on the day following the posting of final grades, and it was epic!” Elliott leaned over to give Matt a firm kiss on the lips. “We decided we would live together once I finished my freshman year, and we’ve been in a state of domestic bliss ever since!”

“We’re a good match for each other,” said Matt fondly, looking at Elliott. “I’m the philosopher and he keeps me grounded.”

“But aren’t you a sociology student?” asked Blaine, puzzled.

“I am,” agreed Matt. “But my work is in sociological theory, so, as Elliott says, my head’s in the clouds most of the time.” They all laughed, and Elliott stood up. “Before we get to dessert, Kurt and I have planned some after dinner entertainment for your enjoyment.”

Matt looked at Elliott and Blaine looked at Kurt with similar surprised expressions on their faces. “We wanted to keep it a secret,” explained Kurt.

“Okay,” said Elliott. “Matt, you’ll need to sit on the sofa next to Blaine. Kurt and I are going to clear off the coffee table. If you guys will move it and the two chairs out of the way, that would be great.”

Matt and Blaine jumped up to help. Elliott opened his laptop, linked it to the speaker, and found what he was looking for after a few clicks. He looked up at Kurt. “Why don’t you tell them what we’re doing?”

Kurt smiled and looked at Matt and Blaine, both sitting attentively on the sofa. “We thought we would give you a preview of our Revue performances. We’re going to sing one of my numbers and Elliott’s number but together, as duets. Of course, it’ll be different when we do this on stage with other performers, and have costumes, musicians, a chorus and choreography. But tonight it’s just for you.”

Blaine could hardly keep still. Despite all of Kurt’s good intentions, they just hadn’t found the time for Kurt to rehearse his Revue songs with Blaine. He was thrilled he would finally get to hear Kurt sing. Plus hearing Elliott’s song would be a special treat.

Elliott started the music, and the instrumentals for “Night and Day” filled the room. Kurt locked eyes with Blaine and began to sing:

_Like the beat, beat, beat of the tom tom_  
_when the evening shadows fall,_  
_like the tick,tick, tock of the stately clock_  
_as it stands against the wall,_

Elliott sang next:  
_Like the drip, drip drip of the rain drops_  
_when the summer shower is through,_  
_so a voice within me keeps repeating,_  
_"You, you, you."_

Then it was Kurt’s turn to sing again, doing a wonderful job on the familiar refrain, and never taking his eyes off of Blaine:  
_Night and day, you are the one_  
_only you beneath the moon and under the sun._  
_Whether near to me or far, it's no matter, darling,_  
_where you are._  
_I think of you_  
_night and day._

Elliott and Kurt alternated on the next two verses. Then Elliott joined Kurt on the harmony, as they sang the final lyrics together:  
_And its torment won't be through_  
_'til you let me spend my life making love to you,_  
_day and night, night and day._

Matt jumped up from his seat, applauded and shouted “bravo.” Blaine rose more slowly, shaking his head and smiling while applauding. Kurt and Elliott each took a bow, beaming at each other with pride at how good they had sounded together. Matt gave Elliott a kiss and said, “Brilliant as always, babe.” 

Blaine was in awe. Kurt’s voice had been nothing short of _magnificent_ , and the lyrics might just as well have been written with them in mind. Blaine felt a physical longing for Kurt that was almost painful. All he wanted to do was pull Kurt to him and hold him tight. Well, that and a lot more, but the rest would need to wait until they got back to Kurt’s apartment.

Elliott went over to the laptop to change the music, while Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck and kissed him hard on the lips. “Your face tells me everything I need to know about whether you enjoyed our song.”

Blaine kissed Kurt back. “You were absolutely amazing, but if you keep singing like that you’re going to need to take me home with you sooner rather than later.”

Kurt lowered his eyes seductively. “Well, there _is_ one more song.”

The music for “You’re The Top” began to play, and Blaine and Matt sat down again to enjoy the performance. This time, Elliott sang the opening bars, looking at Matt:

_At words poetic, I'm so pathetic_  
_That I always have found it best_  
_Instead of getting 'em off my chest,_  
_To let 'em rest—unexpressed._

Kurt took the next part of the intro, looking at Blaine:  
_I hate parading my serenading,_  
_As I'll probably miss a bar,_  
_But if this ditty is not so pretty,_  
_At least it'll tell you how great you are._

Then it was Elliott’s turn:  
_You're the top! You're the Coliseum._  
_You're the top! You're the Louvre Museum._  
_You're the melody from a symphony by Strauss._  
_You're a Bendel bonnet,_  
_A Shakespeare sonnet,_  
_You're Mickey Mouse!_

Elliott and Kurt continued to take turns with each of the verses, while Blaine and Matt could scarcely contain themselves on the sofa, grinning broadly and practically bouncing in place. Elliott and Kurt were having so much fun singing together, and it was contagious!

They sang the next to last verses together, alternating lines as they danced around each other in the small space.

_You're sublime; you're a turkey dinner._  
_You're the time of the Derby Winner._  
_I'm a toy balloon that is fated soon to pop;_  
_But if baby I'm the bottom, you're the top!_

_You're the top! You're a Waldorf salad._  
_You're the top! You're a Berlin ballad._  
_You're the nimble tread of the feet of Fred Astaire._  
_You're an O'Neill drama; you're Whistler's mama; you're Camembert._

Elliott and Kurt sang the final verse together:  
_You're a rose; you're Inferno's Dante._  
_You're the nose on the great Durante._  
_I'm a lazy lout, who is just about to stop,_  
_But if baby I'm the bottom, you're the top!_

Elliott and Kurt bowed again, this time with a flourish, and both Matt and Blaine gave them a standing ovation.

Elliott looked at Matt. “So, babe,” he began, with a mischievous grin on his face, “Just so you remember that despite the lyrics, you don’t always top!”

Matt pulled Elliott to him, laughing. “Elliott Gilbert! Behave!! I’m sure Kurt and Blaine don’t discuss topping in front of their friends.”

Blaine felt his cheeks turn red, and looked at Kurt, whose face was taking on the same hue. _I’m not going near that topic! We haven’t even discussed topping with each other!_

Matt noticed their discomfort and quickly changed the subject. “Guys, seriously. If the other performers in the Revue are even half as good as you are, it’s going to be one hell of a show.”

Inwardly, Blaine was relieved Matt was talking about something else. “You two were fantastic,“ he said, holding Kurt and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, hoping their blushes would fade quickly. “Matt’s right, watching the Revue is going to be a treat.”

“I’m just sorry I’m not singing “You’re The Top” with Kurt as my duet partner on stage,” said Elliott. “Kurt’s much better than that girl's going to be.” 

“Oh, she’s fine,” said Kurt. “Plus, if I was up there, I’d only pull focus.” The others caught the smirk on Kurt’s face, and laughed along with him.

“So,” said Elliott. “Do you two think you’ll enjoy sitting together at the show?”

Matt grinned and looked at Blaine. “I’m looking forward to it,” he said.

“Me, too,” said Blaine, grinning back. “We’ll try to behave like proper boyfriends so we don’t embarrass you too much, but I’m going to have a hard time keeping my admiration for the two of you in check.”

“Loud applause and cheering are perfectly acceptable,” said Elliott. “The faculty and the Dean will be in the audience, so we definitely want to be noticed.” He paused. “We’re so glad you enjoyed our little show, but now it’s time for dessert,” He went into the kitchen and returned with plates, forks and a cheesecake.

*****

Kurt tugged at Blaine’s arm as they exited Elliott and Matt’s apartment building and hurried down the steps to the street. Kurt felt that things had gone really well, but he wanted confirmation. After all, Elliott was his closest friend, and he wanted Blaine to like him and Matt. “So, did you have a good time tonight?” 

“I had the best time,” Blaine enthused, smiling broadly. “The company, the food, the entertainment…it was all amazing. Elliott’s great, and Matt is a really nice guy. But you,” Blaine stopped walking, and put his hands on Kurt’s shoulders. “You were incredible. Oh my god, Kurt, your voice is gorgeous. I could listen to it forever.”

Kurt bit his lip and ducked his head. “Thank you. I really want to do justice to the songs.”

“Oh, you will!” Blaine turned to Kurt’s side and tucked his arm into Kurt’s. “Let’s get to the bus stop. It’s cold outside!”

When Kurt and Blaine reached Kurt’s apartment, the door to Santana’s bedroom was closed, but it was clear from the two pairs of shoes near the entry that both Santana and Dani were in.

“I’m going to grab two waters from the fridge and bring them to my room,” said Kurt while he hung up their jackets. 

“Okay. I’ll go to the bathroom and meet you back there.”

Kurt entered his bedroom and put both bottles of water on his desk. When Blaine came in, Kurt was still fully dressed. “Just need to hit the bathroom first,” he said as he passed Blaine, pausing to give him a kiss on the cheek and squeeze his hand.

A few minutes later, Kurt returned, and found Blaine sitting on the bed. He smiled up at Kurt, but looked a bit nervous.

“Is everything okay?” asked Kurt, a little concerned. He had been about to unbutton his shirt, but had stopped when he saw Blaine’s face.

“Oh, sorry. Everything is fine. But I wanted to talk about something, before we get, um, distracted.”

“Of course.” 

Kurt sat down next to Blaine on the bed, took his hand in his, and reached with his other hand to stroke Blaine’s cheek.

“So what would you like to talk about? Do you want to talk sitting here or get down to our underwear and cuddle under the covers?”

“Cuddled would be perfect,” said Blaine, sounding relieved. 

They both stood up, Kurt unbuttoning Blaine’s shirt and lifting it off his shoulders, and then Blaine doing the same for Kurt. They hung them up in Kurt’s closet. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist, and slipped his fingers under the back waistband of his pants. 

“I know you want to talk first. Would it be better if we took off our own slacks and socks? We can keep our boxers on for now.”

“Let’s do that.” 

They each removed their belts and pants and hung them in the closet, then took off their socks and placed them on the desk chair. Dressed only in their boxer briefs, they walked to either side of the bed, pulled down the covers and got in. As their heads fell against the pillows, they reached for each other at the same time. Kurt held Blaine close and kissed his head, which was snuggled against his chest. He waited for Blaine to begin.

“I know Elliott was teasing tonight when he talked about topping,” Blaine began. Kurt held Blaine even tighter. _That HAD been very awkward, but of course, neither Elliott nor Matt knew that both he and Blaine were still inexperienced in that area._

“I think that was a little embarrassing for both of us,” said Kurt.

“A little bit,” agreed Blaine. “It’s just not something that would end up on my list of ‘casual conversation topics to have with friends.’”

“I know! Did you notice how quickly Matt changed the subject?”

“Yeah. But it made me realize we had never talked about it.”

“Oh,” said Kurt. “You had said you wanted to wait.”

Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt. “I know. You’re still okay with that, right?”

Kurt kissed him gently on the lips. “Still okay.” Blaine put his head back on Kurt’s chest. Kurt began to rub his hand up and down Blaine’s back.

“But when we do, I would want to know ahead of time what our preferences are.”

“Oh!” said Kurt. “So is that what you want to talk about?”

“Is that okay?” 

Kurt could hear that Blaine was still nervous, and wanted to reassure him. “It’s absolutely okay. It just surprised me, that’s all.” Kurt paused to think about it. “I guess, never having done it before, I’d want to try it both ways with you to see if I even had a preference.” 

“I feel the same way,” said Blaine, relieved.

Kurt pulled Blaine on top of him. Blaine placed his arms on either side of Kurt’s head and propped himself up on his elbows. He placed his palms on Kurt’s cheeks and looked down at his beautiful boyfriend, who returned his gaze with a sweet smile. Then Kurt laughed.

“What?” asked Blaine, smiling back.

“I was just thinking how much fun we’ll have trying to figure it out.”

“So much fun,” said Blaine, just before he devoured Kurt’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> The actual quote from the film Casablanca is “Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine.” Click [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAS4o51tPzA) to see Humphrey Bogart say it.
> 
> (The following links to the songs sung by Elliott and Kurt were also provided in the notes section for Chapter 10)
> 
> [ Night and Day ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WX_fKVWX2s) from The Gay Divorcee The vocals begin at the 1:31 mark.
> 
> [ You’re The Top ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZViKrO-pMo) from Anything Goes


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
>  **Change in posting schedule** : Due to a very busy personal calendar, the next update will be on Friday, June 5, 2015. This fic will then update every Friday until complete.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
>  **Note: This chapter was edited by the author after publication.**  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Sticker](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Sunday, November 2, 2014_

Kurt woke first, smiling as he felt Blaine tucked against him. Kurt stretched slowly, not wanting to wake Blaine up just yet. He reached for his phone on the end table to check the time. 8:12 a.m. Kurt yawned. When he and Santana had talked yesterday afternoon, they’d agreed that given everyone’s schedules, and it being Kurt’s turn to cook, 10:30 a.m. was a good time to have brunch. Blaine had offered to help. Thankfully, brunch did not need a great deal of prep time, and he would be able to enjoy having Blaine in his bed a while longer.

Last night had been perfect. They had such a great evening at Elliott and Matt’s, and when they went to bed, it had gotten ever better. Kurt was pretty certain there wasn’t a single spot on his body that hadn’t been explored by either Blaine’s mouth or hands, and he was equally certain he hadn’t missed anything on Blaine. Kurt stretched his legs again and felt his body respond as some of the more vivid memories of the previous evening flashed through his mind. Kurt debated whether he should try to quietly leave the bed and go to the bathroom to wash up, or wait for Blaine. Rather than make a decision, he gently kissed the back of Blaine’s neck instead, and moved his arm so it rested across Blaine’s chest. 

Blaine shifted under his arm, made a small noise, and re-settled. Kurt smiled. Blaine was so adorable when he was like this, and he couldn’t resist kissing Blaine’s neck again. This time he let his hand move slowly up and down along Blaine’s chest and abdomen, gradually lengthening the movement each time. Blaine stirred again, then stretched. He reached down and captured Kurt’s hand in his, keeping it close against his body.

“‘Morning, sunshine,” Kurt murmured into Blaine’s hair.

“Mm,” replied Blaine. “What time is it?”

“Almost 8:15. Brunch is at 10:30. We have time.”

“Good,” Blaine mumbled. “Let’s stay here. I like what your hand is doing.” He burrowed himself further into the covers and against Kurt.

“My bladder is going to outvote my hand within the next fifteen minutes.” 

Blaine groaned. “I wish you hadn’t said that. All of a sudden I need to use the bathroom.”

“You can go first, if you want. Then I’ll go, and we can stay here until I have to start brunch.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Blaine, now fully awake. “But remember, I’m helping you.” 

“Not saying no to that offer.” 

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand and sat up. He put on a clean tee shirt and a pair of casual drawstring pants he had taken out of his back pack the night before, and opened the bedroom door. “I’ll just be a couple of minutes.”

Kurt rolled over and snuggled under the covers, not yet ready to leave the bed, and thought of all the ways he and Blaine could drive each other crazy before they would have to get up.

*****

By the time Santana and Dani came out of Santana’s bedroom and into the kitchen, brunch preparations were well under way. Blaine had set the table, made the coffee, and the fresh orange juice. Kurt was busy making French toast, using a loaf of challah bread sitting on the cutting board next to the stove. Blaine carried a bowl of assorted fresh berries to the table. The apartment was filled with the aroma of homemade popovers baking in the oven.

“So glad you boys decided to come up for air and make brunch for us,” said Santana. She peaked into the window on the oven door. “Yum! Nice idea to bake so it masks the smell of gay sex.”

“Like you should talk,” said Kurt.

“Now, now,” said Dani with a smile. “Isn’t someone going to introduce me?” 

Blaine smiled back, walked over to Dani, and extended his hand. “Hi. I’m Blaine.”

“He’s with me,” said Kurt, looking up from the stove and grinning. Blaine beamed. Santana rolled her eyes.

“And I’m Dani. Nice to finally meet you, Blaine.”

“Oh, you, too. Please sit down.” Blaine pulled out a chair for Dani, who took it with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. “Well, isn’t this nice,” she said.

“Oh my god,” said Santana, as Blaine pulled out a chair for her as well. 

Kurt took it all in from his vantage point by the stove. “SUCH a gentleman,” he said approvingly.

“I’m going to be sick,” groaned Santana.

After discussing Kurt and Blaine’s evening with Elliott and Matt, and enjoying a brunch they all agreed was outstanding, Santana and Dani took charge of clean up while Kurt and Blaine headed to the bathroom to enjoy a shower together. Once they completed their morning bathroom rituals and got into clean clothes, they returned to the living room, Blaine carrying his backpack and messenger bag. Dani was sitting on the sofa, strumming her guitar and singing softly, while Santana sat curled up next to her, resting her head on Dani’s shoulder. Blaine paused and smiled.

“That sounds lovely,” said Blaine. Is it “Here Comes the Sun?”

“Yes,” replied Dani. “I love the old Beatles songs.”

“So do I.” Blaine put his bags on the floor, and sat down in the chair next to Dani. “Okay if I sing it with you?”

“Of course.”

By the second verse, Blaine and Dani were harmonizing, Santana was smiling, and Kurt, who had pulled a chair over to sit next to Blaine, was in heaven. _He has such a lovely singing voice! He’s as good as anyone at Tisch._ The song ended, and Blaine and Dani high-fived each other. Santana and Kurt applauded loudly. 

“Oh my god, Blaine,” said Kurt. “You have a gorgeous voice!”

Blaine smiled shyly. “Thank you. That was fun.” He looked at Dani. “And, I had a very talented duet partner.” Dani smiled back.

“That’s my girl,” said Santana, nuzzling in closer to Dani.

“Would you like to sing another song?” asked Dani.

“I would love to, but I have to get going. Can I take a rain check?”

“Definitely.”

Blaine stood up, and Kurt followed. Dani resumed strumming and singing to Santana. 

“Come back to my room for a minute?” Kurt asked. He took Blaine’s hand, closing the bedroom door behind him as they entered. Blaine turned towards Kurt, and pulled him into his arms. Kurt draped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and nuzzled against the side of Blaine’s face. “I know you need to go,” he murmured. “But not without getting a proper ‘see you soon’ kiss. Call me later?”

“Of course. And we’re on for this Thursday, right?”

“Absolutely,” confirmed Kurt. Their lips met in a long, lush kiss. They separated reluctantly. “I’m going down to the lobby with you.”

“I’d love that,” said Blaine.

*****

_Monday, November 3, 2014_

Kurt was looking for Elliott before their morning class, when he spotted him in the hallway.

“We had such a good time at your place,” Kurt exclaimed. “We’ll have to do that again soon.”

“Definitely. But I was surprised I didn’t hear from you on Sunday. I was sure you’d want to know what we thought of Blaine.”

“I was otherwise occupied with my man and course work.”

“’My man.’ You’re just loving this, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am,” said Kurt smugly. “But I do want to know what you guys thought of Blaine. So dish!”

“It’s unanimous! The two of you together are just all sorts of adorable. He’s a sweetie, handsome, and a really nice, down to earth guy. ”

“He really is,” agreed Kurt. 

“So things continue to go well?”

“Better than well. He’s so good to me, so considerate, and such a romantic. I care about him so much. Even though it’s only been a few weeks, it’s perfect. He’s perfect.

“Look, I don’t want to burst the nice bubble you two have created for yourselves, and I agree the two of you are great together, but it’s still early, okay? The relationship hasn’t exactly been tested yet.”

Kurt gave Elliott a disbelieving look. “How can you even say that? He had to deal with a video that publicly disclosed his immigration status to anyone with internet access, and I had to mourn the death of a close relative weeks after she actually died because my dad wrongly felt he was helping by not telling me. You don’t think those things tested us emotionally? Wasn’t the test whether we cared enough for the other person to reach out and do anything we could to help? I think we both passed.” Kurt folded his arms across his chest and glared at Elliott.

Elliott shook his head. “No, no. That’s not what I meant. Those were both awful things and I completely agree you both were wonderful in how you supported each other. I’m just saying you haven’t had your first fight yet.”

Kurt bit his lip, but decided to let it go. Sure, he and Blaine hadn’t had a real fight yet, but so what? Maybe they were just so good at communicating that they wouldn’t fight at all. Anyway, things were great between them, and he wasn’t going to waste time worrying about something that hadn’t – and might never – happen.

****

  
  
Baruch College Library  
Photo Source: The Author

Blaine walked out of the Baruch Administration Building and headed down the street to the library. He had just met with an academic advisor in the School of Public Affairs. Going in, he had been excited about the idea of pursuing a major or a minor in public affairs, to match his new found interest in advocacy. But now he was feeling strangely ambivalent. The major in public affairs certainly sounded interesting, and he liked the emphasis on advocacy and civic engagement. Immigration was one of the program’s interest areas. He had also been told he could take business, his current program, as a minor while pursuing the public affairs major. But, to be honest, Blaine wasn’t sure a business minor with a public affairs major was the best combination. The advisor had mentioned other minors frequently paired with the public affairs major, including law, environmental sustainability, information studies, and survey research. Double majors weren’t permitted in the program, and the only public affairs minor was in survey research.

Even if Blaine felt one hundred percent certain about pursuing a public affairs major, he would still have to convince his mom and Aunt Mariel that this was a good path for him to follow with strong prospects for employment. Blaine didn’t really mind, since his family could be affected by his decision. Unless the immigration laws changed, or an immigrant visa finally became available for his mom based on Aunt Mariel’s petition so many years ago, her ability to work would always be limited. Getting an education in a field that would allow him to support his mom financially was important to Blaine.

But first, before he worried about what his mom might say, he needed to convince himself that changing his major to public affairs made sense. It had all sounded great when he had talked about it with Alfonso. But now, he just wasn’t sure. 

Once Blaine reached the library and had gotten settled, he thought about who else he could talk to. Then he remembered his conversation with Ms. Margolis on the night of his speech. He smiled to himself, opened his phone, and looked her up in his contacts. 

*****  
_Thursday, November 13, 2014 (10 days later)_

Kurt had a hard time containing his excitement as he went through his day, going to his classes and getting ready for the full dress rehearsal of the Revue that would consume a good chunk of his evening. The music, choreography and dialogue had all come together, and Kurt just knew the Revue would be _epic._ He couldn’t wait for Blaine to see him perform tomorrow, and for his Dad to see him Saturday night with Dani and Santana. He felt badly he wouldn’t see Blaine tonight for their usual Thursday sleepover, but they had been talking or texting every day, and he would have Blaine in his arms and in his bed tomorrow night.

Kurt checked his phone for the time. It was just past 4:00 p.m. and he needed to be at the theatre by 5:00 p.m. for costumes, with the actual rehearsal starting at 6:00 p.m. He also needed to get something to eat, and make sure he had plenty of water with him for rehearsal. He headed to the Weinstein Food Court, planning to squeeze in a call to Blaine once he had eaten.

It was thirty minutes later when Kurt checked his phone again. He could have a nice conversation with Blaine and still make it to the rehearsal on time. Blaine picked up on the second ring.

“Hey, you.”

“Hey, yourself,” Kurt replied. “Are you home?”

“Yep. Mom should be home soon, along with Marco. So it’s just you and me right now.”

“I miss you. It’s Thursday, so why aren’t we together?” Kurt asked, feigning sadness.

“Because I got the memo that read ‘Dress Rehearsal Tonight?’” 

“Probably. Silly dress rehearsal. I want to be with you.”

“You’re sweet to say, but I know you’ll change your tune in an hour or so. Get it? ‘Tune?’’

“You are such a dork! Remind me again why I let you be my boyfriend?”

“Because you think I’m devastatingly handsome and can’t live without me?”

Kurt beamed. He just loved it when they bantered back and forth like this. “Well, it’s definitely not because you lack an ego!”

“Har, har!” 

“Har, har yourself. I’m just greedy and selfish and want to have the dress rehearsal AND you.”

“I like your definition of greedy.“

“So I have about fifteen minutes before I have to get my costume on and go to rehearsal.”

“Okay. Feeling good about tonight?” Blaine asked.

“I think so. Got the songs down, got the steps down, got the dialogue down. Now we just have to pull it all together.”

“I can’t wait to see you on stage tomorrow night.” 

“This time, the roles are reversed. _You’re_ in the audience and _I’m_ the one up on stage.”

“True, but you gave me a ticket to be there, so you won’t be surprised to see me.”

“Did you get to speak to Matt about meeting up tomorrow night?” asked Kurt.

“Yes. I’ll stop by your apartment to drop my stuff off, and then head downtown to grab dinner with Matt before we go to the theatre. He’s going to let me know where we’ll eat. Where will I find you after the show?”

“Elliott and I have the cast and crew reception after the performance. It won’t go long since we have another show on Saturday. So you and Matt will go back to his apartment, and wait for us there. Then we’ll go back to my place.”

“It sounds like everything is all set. So be honest. Are you excited?”

Kurt let out a nervous giggle. “Very excited. But that’s enough about me. How are you? How was your day?”

“Well,” said Blaine with mischief in his voice, “This is just about to turn into an excellent rehearsal for the conversation I’ll be having with my mom in about an hour.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“This afternoon, I had my meeting with Janice Margolis, the public policy liaison with the Youth Leadership Council.”

“Right. The person who spoke at the DREAM Team meeting at NYU.”

“Exactly.”

“As I recall, she took quite a liking to you!”

“Kurt, this is my story, and I know you have to leave soon.”

“Oops, sorry,” Kurt chuckled and quickly glanced at his phone to check the time.

“So, it was a very good conversation. I had been so concerned that my plan to get more involved with advocacy and have it validated through a major or minor in Public Affairs was kind of going sideways, but she gave me some good ideas.”

“Oh, such as?”

“She told me many people have careers in public advocacy and don’t have degrees in public affairs. She said I could study any major and still be a good advocate based on knowledge and experience. She thought I should look into combining my current major with a minor in a social science, like political science, or history, or sociology, and see if the School of Public Affairs might let me register for a course or two. She also suggested I do an internship with an advocacy organization, and offered to help me find a placement.”

“Blaine, that sounds wonderful!”

“It was a really great meeting. She was happy to see me, and encouraged me to stay in touch with her.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I think I’ll speak to one of the advisors in my program, talk about adding a minor in the social sciences or picking up courses in Public Affairs, and whether I’m eligible for any academic credit in my program for an external internship. It’s also going to make for a much simpler conversation with my mom and my aunt, if I’m not changing my major.”

“I’m glad things look like they’re falling into place. If advocacy is your passion, you can test it with an internship. Are you going to focus on immigrant rights?”

“Yes. I never thought what happened to me on that bus would end up leading me towards a potential goal, but I’m really excited about pursuing this. I’ll see where it goes.”

“I’m really proud of you. Oh, have you heard anything more about President’s Obama’s executive action plans? I know there was something in the news a few days ago.”

“It looks like he’s going to announce it sometime next week. But not surprisingly, the Republicans are opposed, and things people hoped to see happen may not happen due to all the political pressure.”

“Is there anything in there that will help your mom? Help you?”

“There was a proposal to give work benefits and a stay of deportation to parents of DACA-mented youth, which would definitely help my mom. But now there are rumors that if benefits are given, it might be limited to parents of US citizens or US legal residents, which won’t help my mom at all. Everything is so up in the air right now, I don’t even want to spend time thinking about it. Who knows what the final action will look like.” Blaine sounded a little put out.

“Okay, I’ll change the subject.” Kurt paused to look at his phone again. “Uh oh. I’m almost out of time. If dress rehearsal doesn’t go too late, can I call you when I get home?”

“Of course. I’d love to hear how it went. I’ll look forward to it.”

“Okay, I’ll call you later. ‘Night, Blaine.”

“I hope the rehearsal is flawless. Have fun! ‘Bye.”

Kurt looked down at his phone and ended the call. He smiled and sighed. Even with the excitement of tonight’s rehearsal, he missed not being able to be with Blaine tonight.

****

Blaine had thought about a strategy for approaching both his mom and Aunt Mariel about his interest in advocacy and pursuing it through classes and an internship. He would start with his mom, because once she knew, she would tell Aunt Mariel. Then, he could answer any further questions from his aunt at Thanksgiving. He didn’t think it would be a big deal, since he wasn’t changing his academic major. Just then, he heard the key in the door, and stepped into the foyer, guessing correctly that it was his mom, not Marco.

When Janelle entered, Blaine smiled and walked forward to give her a kiss on her cheek. “Hi, Mom. How was your day?”

Janelle smiled. “It was good. How was yours?”

“Very interesting.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I met with Janice Margolis, who is a public policy liaison. She was one of the speakers at the DREAM meeting at NYU last month, and she had given me her card after she heard my speech.”

“So, another Blaine Anderson fan?” Janelle asked proudly. 

Blaine blushed. “Well, I’m not so sure about that.”

“Oh, I am. Why did you two meet?”

“I wanted to learn more about advocacy, especially for immigrant rights, which is what she does. Actually, I want to talk to you about our discussion. Would you rather wait until after dinner?”

“No. We can talk now. Let me change my clothes, and you can tell me about it while I get dinner started.”

“I’ll help.”

“Yes, you will,” said Janelle fondly. 

As she headed to her bedroom, Blaine went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of water. He put a fresh piece of lemon in each glass, and checked his phone while he waited.

After a few minutes, Janelle returned, dressed in casual clothes. She opened the refrigerator and looked at the items to serve for dinner.

“Hmm. We have leftover pork loin and rice that I’ll reheat. Why don’t you pick out the vegetable you want and then you can help me with the salad.”

“Okay. What time is Marco getting home?”

Janelle glanced up at the clock on the wall. “He should be here in about a half hour.” Janelle smiled at Blaine. “Thank you for my water. It’s nice to have you home for dinner on a Thursday.”

Blaine smiled back. “It _is_ nice. With school, work, the DREAM Team, and seeing Kurt, I know I’m not home for dinner as much as I used to be. This weekend’s going to be busy. I'll be in Manhattan a bit more than usual with Kurt's performance and brunch with his Dad on Sunday."

“I’ll bet Kurt’s dad is as eager to meet the boy who has his son’s heart as I am to meet the boy who has yours.”

“Oh, Mom,” Blaine said as he blushed. Then he paused. “I just hope I measure up.”

Janelle looked at his face closely. Blaine sighed. She could always read him so well. “Don’t think like that. You are a wonderful person, with so much to offer. I am so proud of you. That boy is lucky to have you in his life.”

Blaine reached over to kiss his mom on the cheek. “Oh, I have no doubt about how Kurt feels about me, but his dad has never met me, he’s Kurt’s only family, and I want him to like me.”

“Just be yourself. If Kurt’s father can’t find it in his heart to like you right away, and be proud of the choice his son has made, then you’ll just have to give him the time to get to know you. Now, tell me more about your meeting today.”

Blaine paused a moment from helping make the salad to gather his thoughts. “Ever since the DREAM Team meeting at NYU, I’ve been thinking about whether I want to explore advocacy as a career choice. Ms. Margolis is an example of someone who does this for a living. There are some interesting jobs in the field, with not-for-profit advocacy organizations, and in government, working for elected officials or in agencies. I spoke with an academic advisor at Baruch about it, just to get some answers, and then I met with Ms. Margolis.”

Janelle had stopped chopping vegetables and was looking intently and very seriously at Blaine. “How does this new interest of yours affect your academic program?”

“That’s what I found out today. In fact, it doesn’t have to affect my major at all. People who do advocacy come from many different fields. So a business major, like mine, is perfectly fine. Ms. Margolis recommended I also think about a minor in a social science, like history or political science or sociology. I have to take liberal arts classes as part of my business program anyway, so anything like that will meet requirements for my degree. She also suggested I consider an internship with an advocacy agency so I can see if the field is really something I might want to get into.”

“Is it a paid internship?”

“Not likely, but I want to speak with someone at Baruch to see if I can get college credit for it, and have it count as elective credit towards my degree.”

Janelle shook her head. “This is all because of what happened to you on that bus.”

“Well, that’s a part of it. But I’m trying to turn what happened to me into something positive. I’ll be able to keep my major, and a one-semester internship is a low-risk way for me to figure out if this is even something I may want to pursue.”

Janelle resumed chopping vegetables. “Was Kurt involved in this idea?” she asked quietly.

__Wow. I didn’t see that question coming._ Blaine didn’t understand why his mom would think Kurt was part of this. He remembered their first date, when Kurt asked about his major and why he was passionate about it. It had been just days after his speech at NYU, but they had never talked specifics. He decided to answer the question factually, rather than be defensive._

“No, Mom. I did tell him about my conversation with Ms. Margolis and what I found out. He’s supportive, which is what I would expect him to be. But this idea is mine. In fact, there’s only one student I’ve discussed it with in any detail, and that’s Alfonso, the President of the Baruch DREAM Team, who’s majoring in public affairs. I spoke to him before I started researching it.”

“What did he say?”

“That I would be good at it, and I should talk to people.”

“Okay. But how will you go about finding an internship?”

“That’s one of the great things about my meeting with Ms. Margolis today. She said she would use her contacts to help me.”

“Will you be able to keep your hours at Barnes & Noble, keep up with your school work, see Kurt and find time for an internship?”

“You know I thrive on staying busy. School is my number one priority, the job is number two. I’ll need to find out more about the specifics, but yes, I think I can do it.”

Janelle stopped chopping again to look at her son. “When I think about you being involved in advocacy for immigrant rights, I start to worry. You know how I feel about not wanting you to draw attention to yourself. I want you safe. Can you do your internship and not be visible?”

Blaine smiled and kissed his mom on the cheek. “I don’t think I’ll be very visible. I’ll just be an intern. But I’m really interested in this, and I’d like to try to make a difference. I promise I won’t do anything stupid, but it’s something I really want to do.”

Janelle paused to think over what Blaine had said. She took a deep breath, and Blaine knew she had made up her mind. “I think what you’re suggesting makes sense. I’m proud of you for being so brave. You should go ahead.” 

Hearing that, Blaine’s face broke into an ear to ear grin. “Thanks, Mom.”

“I’ll speak with Aunt Mariel about it, too.”

The vegetables were now ready to be sautéed on the stove. Blaine was nearly done making the salad, but there was something his mom had said that was troubling him, and he wanted to discuss it.

“You mentioned Kurt earlier, asking if he was involved with my interest in advocacy, and that really surprised me. Are you worried about Kurt influencing my decisions? Don’t you trust me to make up my own mind?” 

Janelle sighed. “I’m giving you the wrong impression. So much has happened to you in just a little over two months. There was the bus incident, your speech, the video on the internet, and now Kurt. These are all very big things in your life that have affected you. It’s been a lot for me to take in.”

“The speech and Kurt are good things,” said Blaine gently. “I’m happy about both of them.”

“I just want to meet Kurt. He’s someone who’s such a big part of your life now, and I am sure he is a very fine young man, but I don’t _know_ him.”

Blaine squeezed his mom’s hand. “In exactly two weeks, you will. You’ll see how good a person he is, and how much he cares about me. I’m looking forward to the two most important people in my life getting to know one another. I can’t tell you how much it means to me to have him here as our guest for Thanksgiving.” 

Janelle gave Blaine a big hug. “I know. And I’m sorry if I sound nervous. I can see how happy you are. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. The salad’s done. I’m just going to check on something in my room. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Just holler if you need me.”

Blaine walked to his room, shut the door behind him, sat down on his bed, and ran his hands through his hair. _Shit. I wish I knew why she’s so worried about Kurt, but I don’t have a clue._ He decided he would talk to Marco about it.

****

After everyone had eaten and helped clean up the kitchen, Blaine went to his room to get some course work done. Marco went to the living room to watch TV. When he joined Blaine about an hour later, Blaine asked, “Hey, is this a good time to talk to you about something?”

Marco tilted his head to one side, clearly wondering what this might be. “Yeah, sure.” He sat down on the edge of his bed. Blaine sat up and swung around so he was facing his cousin.

“Mom said something to me tonight about Kurt, and it’s bugging me.”

“What is it?”

Blaine brought Marco up-to-date on his interest in advocacy and the people he had spoken with, ending with his conversation with his mom earlier in the evening. 

Marco took a moment to gather his thoughts. “Well, it sounds like Aunt Janelle had some concerns about it, but finally decided she was satisfied with your answers, and she’ll explain everything to my mom.”

“But there was one question I didn’t expect. She asked if Kurt had pushed me into it.” 

Marco stared at Blaine, who realized he needed to backtrack.

“Okay, she didn’t say those words exactly, but she asked if Kurt had been ‘involved’ in my plan. I got the impression she didn’t think I had come up with it myself.”

Marco sighed, got up, sat next to Blaine on his bed, and put his arm around Blaine’s shoulders.

“Bro, you’ve got to understand, the last few months have been hell on your mom. What happened to you on the bus, and then with the video on YouTube, scared the shit out of her. She was proud of you for giving that speech until the video ended up on-line. She kept thinking about what could have happened when you were pulled off the bus, and then she got the same feeling when the video came out, thinking some government agent would come after you again because of what you said that night. She can’t imagine what that would have been like, to REALLY lose you. She probably doesn’t want to imagine it. And she doesn’t want to worry you, so she tries very hard not to show it. 

Blaine bit his lip, and his eyes filled with tears. “How do you know all of this?” he said weakly. Marco squeezed his shoulder.

“From my mom. You shouldn’t be surprised Aunt Janelle would confide in her. I mean, they are sisters, right?”

“Yeah. But how does Kurt fit into all of this?”

“Well, maybe it all has to do with the ‘losing you’ thing. She nearly lost you to the bad stuff; the bus trip and the video, and maybe she’s worried now about losing you to Kurt. She knows you’re in college and not a teenager any more, and anyone looking at you when you talk about Kurt can see how you feel about him. But she kind of has evidence she’s losing you to him. You’re at Kurt’s Thursday and Saturday nights now, well mostly those nights, and you’re sleeping over into the next day. So from her point of view, that’s four out of seven days per week you’re with him and not her. That’s never happened before, and really, you’re it for her.”

“Oh my god, it’s not a competition! She’s my MOM. He’s my boyfriend. It’s completely different.”

“Don’t you think she knows that? I don’t mean this is in a creepy way. But maybe it’s her heart that’s saying this, not her head. She might even be a little jealous of the time you spend with him, who knows? Look, how rational are you when it comes to talking about your feelings for Kurt?”

“Yeah, I get your point.” Blaine paused while he considered Marco’s words. “So I should probably talk to her and reassure her how important she is to me, and no matter what happens with me and Kurt, I’m never going to stop loving her, huh?”

“That would probably be a good idea. I mean, it’s all part of you being an adult, but it also means you’re growing away from her.” Marco paused and grinned at Blaine. “Oh, and what IS happening with you and Kurt?”

Blaine grabbed his pillow off the bed and swung it at Marco, who was not able to duck in time.

“Nothing I’m gonna share with you,” said Blaine, bopping Marco with the pillow again for emphasis. “We’re just in a really good place where we know what we have is special, and we want to enjoy it and nurture it. But really, thanks for all the great advice. I never thought about it like that. When did you get so smart?”

“Talking to my mom. I just absorb her smarts.”

“Well, you should consider a career in counseling. You’re really good at giving people advice.”

“Yeah, I should change my major to Psychology. But then I’d have to discuss it with my mom. Look how well that’s gone for you!”

 

****

It was 9:45 p.m. and Kurt was exhausted. Dress rehearsal had just ended after nearly four hours of hard work, and although it could be described using any number of adjectives, “flawless” was not among them. Kurt had managed to screw up a bit of choreography in “It’s Too Darn Hot” that affected the other dancers, and Kate, the director, had made them do the number two additional times to be sure they had it right. In fact, it seems every number had something that was off, whether in the performance, or a tech issue, or both, but in the end, they were all confident things would go well tomorrow. There simply was no alternative. On the other hand, Kurt was delighted with what the director had done that added some fun and surprise to the performance. He couldn’t wait to hear Blaine and Matt’s reactions, but mum was the word until after the show.

Something else Kurt was very happy about was the costumes. His evening wear for “Night and Day” fit him beautifully, as did his costume for “It’s Too Darn Hot.” All in all, the production values for the Revue were stellar and Kurt was determined to give 110 percent at both performances. He knew his fellow performers would do exactly the same thing.

After returning to the apartment, greeting Santana, changing into a tee shirt and yoga pants and heating something to eat in the microwave, it was close to 11:00 p.m. Kurt knew he needed to get as much rest as he could tonight, and Blaine had both classes and work tomorrow, but it would be nice to have Blaine be the last voice he heard before going to sleep. Kurt sent Blaine a text.

 **10:56 p.m. to Blaine. Need to go to sleep, but want your voice to tuck me in. Ok?**

Kurt’s phone buzzed in less than a minute. It was Blaine.

“Hi. How did it go?”

“Other than tripping over my own two feet during “It’s Too Darn Hot,” it was pretty okay.”

“Uh oh. No permanent damage?”

“No, I’m fine. The director did make us do two more run-throughs though. THAT was more painful than the tripping. I wasn’t sure if you would still be up. I’m glad you are.”

“Not for too much longer though. I’m in the living room so we can talk without disturbing Marco. He’s in bed.”

“I won’t keep you. It’s nice to hear your voice, though. It’s a Thursday, and I miss you.”

Kurt heard the quiet sigh on the other end. “Missing you, too, but we’ll be together tomorrow.”

“I’m counting on it. The next time I see you, it’s going to be from the stage.”

“Well, you know where my seat is. Plus you’ll hear me. I’ll be leading the bravos and the applause.”

“My number one fan,” Kurt said fondly.

“You know it!”

“Okay, I’ll let you go so you can get some sleep. We both have long days tomorrow. Sweet dreams.”

“You, too. Break a leg tomorrow night.”

“Thanks. G'night.”

“’G'night Kurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> **Reminder about posting schedule** : Updates will be published every Friday until complete.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Picture](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

**Author’s Note:** All dialogue spoken by the actors performing in the Revue is in italics.

_Friday, November 14, 2014_

The Revue had a 7:30 p.m. curtain, so Blaine and Matt had agreed to meet at 6:00 p.m. at Apple Restaurant on Waverly Place, which served Vietnamese food and was relatively close to the Skirball Center. Angela had let Blaine leave work fifteen minutes early, but the subways had been running slower than usual. So, it was a couple of minutes past 6:00 p.m. when Blaine entered the restaurant, and spotted Matt waving to him from a table for two against the wall.

Matt rose from his chair to give Blaine a hug as Blaine approached him. “It’s good to see you!” Matt exclaimed happily.

“You, too!” replied Blaine, noting that Matt and he had dressed alike in a sports jacket, dress slacks, and button down shirt. The only difference was that Blaine was wearing a bow tie embroidered with small musical notes. “I’m so excited about tonight. They’re going to kill it.”

“They really are,” Matt agreed. “But we should order. They have these wonderful appetizers here. We can get a bunch to share and call it dinner.” 

Blaine scanned the menu while Matt got their server’s attention. Blaine asked for a non-alcoholic drink with lime and pomegranate juice. Matt asked for a glass of white wine. Orders placed, both men leaned back and smiled at each other.

“I’m a huge fan of Cole Porter’s music,” said Blaine. “Hearing all those classic songs is going to be such a treat.”

“I’m not as familiar with them as you are, but Elliott’s made sure that I’ve listened at least once to the recordings for every song on the program. I guess the staging is going to be fun, but Elliott hasn’t given up any details.”

“Neither has Kurt. His only instructions were ‘sit back, enjoy the show, and don’t take your eyes off me.’”

Matt and Blaine both laughed. 

“Since it’s just the two of us tonight,” said Matt, “We should take advantage of it and get to know each other a little better.”

“Sounds good,” Blaine replied as their server arrived with their drinks.

They each shared a brief version of their bios that included Blaine’s confirmation of his DACA-mented status. Their server appeared with two of the small plate appetizers they had ordered, and promised that the rest would be coming shortly. They quickly dug in.

“You have such an interesting background,” said Matt, between bites.

Blaine smiled. “Says the sociologist.” Matt smiled back and Blaine continued. “So, you’re intrigued because I’m gay and DACA-mented? I’ve never felt particularly lucky to be part of two marginalized populations. One’s quite enough for most people.”

“Can’t say I disagree, but that’s what makes you so interesting. Do you mind if I ask you a personal question regarding race and ethnicity? It’s an academic interest of mine, but you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Blaine shrugged. “Well, ask it first. I’ll let you know if I’d prefer not answering.”

“Fair enough,” Matt said. “If I ask you what ethnic group and racial group you place yourself in, what’s your reply?”

“In terms of ethnicity, I’m Filipino. Sometimes I use the word Hapa; a person who is partially Asian or Pacific Islander. In terms of race, I’m mixed-race.“

“Not white?” Matt asked.

“Nope,” replied Blaine while shaking his head. “I don’t think of myself as white.” Blaine paused and then continued. “I know I don’t look Asian. That’s because I take after my dad, who _is_ white. But I was born in the Philippines. My mother and close relatives, the people who raised me, are all racially Asian and ethnically Filipino, and I grew up in a neighborhood that is mostly Asian with a large Filipino population. I’ve embraced Pinoy culture for as long as I can remember. I don’t know if I would feel differently if my dad had remained in the picture, but he didn’t, and I have no memory of him.” 

“This could have been my alternate dissertation topic.”

“Oh? What is your topic?”

“Well, it’s not quite finalized. It was originally going to be a review of the literature about ‘white privilege’ in the context of race. But I revised it two months ago. Now it’s a review of white privilege in social media following the killing of Michael Brown in Ferguson, Missouri this past summer.”

“Wow,” said Blaine, shuddering. “That was horrible. And the killings continue. I’ve seen ‘white privilege’ come up again and again on Twitter and Tumblr in the context of Ferguson and other cities.”

Their server returned while Blaine was speaking. He placed the remaining appetizer plates on the table, made sure that nothing else was needed, and left. Matt resumed the conversation.

“The term’s become highly politicized, due to everything that’s happened. But it’s not the only kind of ‘privilege’ out there. There are quite a few others. Male privilege, class privilege, heterosexual privilege…”

Blaine interrupted. “What about citizenship privilege? Is it appropriate to use the word ‘privilege’ in that context? I guess I start to get confused about what ‘privilege’ actually means.” 

“It confuses a lot of people. One definition of privilege is special treatment that goes beyond a right. A popular definition of privilege is unearned access to social power based on membership in a dominant social group, with that group largely denying that the privilege exists.”

Blaine grinned. “This is like sitting in a sociology seminar.”

Matt smiled and shrugged self-consciously. “Guilty as charged. Elliott scolds me for talking about sociological theory when we’re out on dates.”

“Well, I feel like I’m learning something here, so please don’t stop.”

Matt leaned forward, an earnest expression on his face. “Okay, since you asked. But I have no mental brake when it comes to this stuff, because I love it so much. So you’ll need to cut me off when you’ve had enough of it.”

“Will do.”

“Okay. Let’s see if the circumstances of white privilege also work for citizenship privilege. I read something on a blog recently about white privilege that made a lot of sense. The blogger wrote that sometimes, racism can manifest in ways that seem almost invisible to whites, when it is actually quite obvious to blacks and has been quantified and documented in study after study. Whether it’s searching for an apartment, interacting with police, looking for a job, going to school, shopping in a store or many other everyday interactions, white people have a different, usually easier, experience. The disparity between these two experiences can be defined as white privilege. Are you with me?”

“Yes,” Blaine nodded. 

“Great. So now let’s talk about citizenship privilege. I’m a citizen of the United States, you’re not. But, you’ve lived here all of your life except your first three years. Any issues that you face regarding your immigration status, your _lack_ of US citizenship, may be invisible to me. I may think, mistakenly, that you and I have shared a similar experience, because you’ve been in the United States for so much of your life, at least the portion that you can actually remember. So I might say to you, hey, you can work, I can work. You can move about freely, so can I. You can’t vote, but since so many citizens never bother to vote, there’s not much difference there either. So, I deny having any citizenship privilege over you. What would you say in response?” Matt leaned back and crossed his arms against his chest, awaiting Blaine’s reply.

“Oh, man,” Blaine exhaled. He hardly knew where to start. Each thought led to another in rapid succession. “I actually can’t move about freely. I’ve been stopped by the US Border Patrol and taken into custody even though I had documents proving my status. I can’t travel outside the United States without getting a special approval before I depart. If DACA is ever overturned or not renewed, I could be deported.” Blaine paused while he looked down at his lap, collecting himself. “Without DACA, I can’t legally be employed anywhere, or have a social security number. If DACA didn’t exist, I’d be in fear that something might happen to me.” 

Blaine stopped talking. He could feel his chest tighten and his heart pound in his chest. It was rare, if ever, that Blaine verbalized his fears about what might happen to him. He put a lot of effort into not dwelling on things that were out of his control. He looked back up at Matt and swallowed hard before speaking again, this time more softly. “I just didn’t know enough when I was younger, before DACA existed, to worry about these things.” Blaine paused again to take a sip of water, while Matt waited patiently for him to continue. 

“Even now, with DACA, it’s only because the New York State Legislature allows it that I’m able to enroll in a public university, and it’s because I graduated from a New York State high school that I get to pay in-state tuition. But people who are undocumented or DACA-mented and live in certain states either can’t enroll in public universities, or have to pay very expensive out of state tuition, and are barred from most financial aid. My mom worries about me being too “visible” in case the immigration authorities notice me.” Blaine paused again and smiled ruefully at Matt. “So, to answer your question, yes, absolutely, citizens have privilege over me.”

Matt stared at Blaine, considering what he had said. “I’m glad I asked you about this. Sometimes I need a reminder that this is very real, not just concepts.”

Matt reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone to check the time. “I hate to stop this conversation. But we need to pay the check and get over to the theatre. It’s almost seven.” Matt signaled their server.

Blaine pulled out his wallet. The conversation had been stimulating, but it had also affected him emotionally, and he was grateful to shift the focus back to Matt. “You’ve given me a lot to think about. I never get to talk about terms like privilege. Being a business major, my classes tend to focus on other things.”

“I’m sure Baruch offers political science and sociology courses to their undergraduates,” Matt replied. “You might want to check them out.”

“Actually, as of yesterday, that went on my list of things to do.”

As soon as their dinner bill was taken care of, Blaine and Matt left the restaurant and headed towards NYU’s Skirball Center for the Performing Arts. As they turned into Washington Square South, Blaine realized how familiar the buildings looked. “Wait a minute. That’s the Kimmel Center up ahead.”

“It is,” replied Matt. “Skirball is at the base of the Kimmel Center.”

“Interesting. I spoke at the Kimmel Center just a little over four weeks ago.”

“Well, it’s good you know your way around here.”

  
  
Skirball Center for the Performing Arts – NYU  
Photo Source: The Author

As they entered the building and made their way into the theatre, Blaine couldn’t help but notice how big the venue was, and how beautiful, with its bright red seats. “Wow!” he said to Matt. “How many people does this place hold?”

“I think close to 900,” Matt replied. “Elliott mentioned that both performances are sold out.”

They were given programs by an usher and located their seats in row E, in the center section of the orchestra. Blaine turned to Matt. “Kurt and Elliott really got us great seats.”

“Only the very best for their men,” said Matt with a grin.

*****  
Blaine and Matt looked through their programs while they waited for the performance to begin. The Revue, officially titled “An Evening of Cole Porter Music,” opened with “I Get A Kick Out Of You” from “Anything Goes.” Elliott was in the fourth musical number, “You’re The Top,” also from “Anything Goes.” Kurt's performance in “Too Darn Hot” from “Kiss Me Kate” immediately followed Elliott’s. Kurt’s solo on “Night and Day” from “The Gay Divorcee” was the second to last musical number. A total of thirteen Cole Porter classics were being performed, and the program concluded with “From This Moment On” from “Kiss Me Kate.”

Blaine finished reading the program just as the musicians entered the orchestra pit and began to warm up. He turned to Matt. “It’s really too bad that we can’t see Kurt and Elliott right after this ends.” 

“No worries. I can get both of us backstage after the performance, before they have to head out to the reception. It’ll probably be pretty crazy, but I know how to get there, and we’ll be able to congratulate them in person without having to wait until they get back to my place.”

“Oh, that’s great! I’m so glad I’m with you, there’s no way I would have found them myself.”

Matt patted Blaine’s arm and smiled. “Just stick with me.”

At that moment, the lights dimmed, and the orchestra began to play the overture, which included excerpts from all the Cole Porter tunes being performed that evening. Matt and Blaine sat back in their seats, eyes fixed on the stage. 

As the curtain opened and the lights came up again, they could see several crystal chandeliers hanging above the stage, and in one corner, a round table with four chairs facing center stage. A man dressed in a white dinner jacket, bow tie and formal black pants with a single satin stripe down each leg, hair gelled back in a 30s style, strolled out on stage with a woman in a beautifully draped and sequined evening gown, her hand resting on his arm.

_“Bobby, dear,” she said. “I’m worried about Zoey and Mack. They were supposed to meet us here! I’m afraid they’re going to be late for the performance.”_

_“Sorry, princess. I haven’t heard from either of them. But they’ll be here. They wouldn’t miss this for the world.”_

_“I hope so. It will be quite the task if we have to do all the talking.”_

Just then, a second attractive young couple entered from the other side of the stage, also dressed in evening attire.

_“Looking for us?” asked the man who must have been Mack._

Bobby and his companion raised a hand to their chests and breathed a loud sigh of relief.

_“Thank goodness you’re both here,” said Bobby. “Daisy and I were really worried! It would have been awkward to say the least if it had been just the two of us. We really can’t do this without you!”_

_“Well aren’t you sweet,” said Zoey. She and Mack walked up to the other couple. Zoey leaned forward and kissed Daisy softly on the cheek. ”And don’t you look lovely tonight,” she said._

Daisy smiled and lifted her hand from Mack’s, wrapping it around Zoey’s arm instead. Mack put his arms around the other man’s waist and pulled him to his side. 

_“Hi, Bobby,” said Mack with a big smile. “You look lovely as well.”_

_Bobby broke the hug and took Mack’s hand. “Flatterer! Let’s get this evening started!”_

The two women and two men paired off, and holding hands with their partners, circled towards the round table. The two women took seats next to each other while the men held out their chairs. Then the men took the seats next to them. 

There was buzz and applause from the audience. The orchestra began to play again. Matt leaned over to Blaine. “Well, that’s something a little different. I don’t think Cole Porter wrote that into any of his shows!”

“I like it!” said Blaine. He and Matt settled back in their seats again. 

Prior to each song, Zoey, Daisy, Mack or Bobby spoke in character to the audience, introducing the song and placing it within the context of the show it came from. Although the same information could have been printed in the program, it was fun to hear the actors do it. 

Blaine and Matt were completely captivated by the staging, the music, the costumes, the choreography, and the stellar singing, by both the soloists and the chorus.

When it was time for “You’re The Top,” both Blaine and Matt leaned forward with anticipation. Zoey turned to the audience to speak.

_”Darlings, ‘You’re The Top,’ is one of my favorite songs. It’s from ‘Anything Goes,’ which had its premiere in 1934, and is sung by Reno Sweeney and Billy Crocker, who are best pals. Billy is a Wall Street investment broker, and Reno is an evangelist turned night club singer. The show is set aboard the ocean liner S. S. American, on a voyage from New York to England. Billy is a stowaway, trying to be near his love, Hope Harcourt. Unfortunately for Billy, Hope is engaged to the wealthy Lord Evelyn Oakleigh. In ”You’re The Top,” Reno and Billy reaffirm their friendship, and Reno helps Billy win Hope’s hand.”_

The stage lights dimmed, as Elliott and his duet partner, listed in the program as Patricia Sharp, took the stage. As the lights came back up, Blaine thought that Elliott looked very debonair in a dark grey three piece suit with a white shirt and grey, pink and black striped tie. His hair was gelled back in a 30s style similar to the other actors. He was seated on a bench, Patricia standing at his side in flared blue pants and a matching close-fitting top fashioned to look like a sailor suit. A jaunty sailor hat was perched on her head. 

Blaine leaned over to Matt and whispered “Elliott looks amazing.” 

“I need to get him to dress like that for me,” Matt replied.

As the now familiar music began to play, Patricia sang first. She and Elliott alternated verses while taking turns using the bench as a prop for sitting, leaning, or standing, or as the backdrop when they twirled each other around the stage. They stayed right on beat with the conductor throughout the performance, and harmonized together on the final verse. Their voices merged beautifully. They put a lot of energy into connecting with the audience throughout the spirited number, and when it ended, there was thunderous applause, cheers, and whistles. Matt and Blaine were on their feet, along with quite a few other people in the audience. Blaine hugged Matt to his side. “He was incredible,” Blaine said. 

Matt could only nod in agreement. “They killed it. I’m so proud of him,” Matt finally said.

They resumed their seats, knowing that Kurt’s performance of “Too Darn Hot” was next.

The stage lights once again focused on the foursome at the round table. This time it was Mack who spoke.

_“’Kiss Me Kate’ opened on Broadway in 1948. It is a show within a show, the story of the staging of a musical version of Shakespeare’s The Taming of the Shrew.” Kiss Me Kate turned out to be Cole Porter’s biggest hit and ran for more than 1000 performances. In Act II, during the staged musical’s intermission, the cast and crew are taking a break in the alley behind the theatre. Paul, who is the assistant to Fred Graham, the show’s producer, director and star, along with a couple of other crew members, lament that ‘It’s Too Darn Hot’ to meet their lovers that night, unhappy about the weather, and the town they find themselves in.”_

The lights dimmed, and Blaine could just make out a group of men and women walking on stage, and parts of the set along the rear wall, including two metal staircases connected to balconies, and a number of large containers of varying sizes. The men and women took their positions on the stairs, balconies, seated or leaning on the containers, or standing or sitting on the stage. The music began with the drummer tapping out the beat. The spotlight came up on Kurt, dressed in slim brown slacks, narrow suspenders, a blue shirt opened all the way down to his waist with a white tank top under it, its sleeves rolled to the elbows. He was standing between two men dressed in slacks, suspenders and tee shirts. Kurt looked beautiful in his costume, which emphasized the lean lines of his body, and there was a sharp intake of breath from Blaine. More instruments joined the drums. Blaine hadn’t heard Kurt sing this song before, but Kurt had told him there was a chorus backing him and some choreography associated with it.

Once Kurt began to sing, the two men near him joined in on the refrain and the dancing. There were no high kicks or hip swivels, two moves that Kurt had told Blaine he was very good at, but there were leg extensions, turns, hand snaps and interesting footwork performed in unison by all three. During the musical bridge, two other males and five female dancers joined them, and the dancing spread across the stage. It was an energetic and fun number, the chorus gave Kurt great support with their harmonies, and Kurt’s beautiful, strong voice carried throughout the theatre. Blaine was oblivious to anyone around him, even Matt. He only had eyes for Kurt, and was overwhelmed by the talent and grace of his performance. Blaine was on his feet cheering and clapping the moment it ended, only vaguely aware that Matt was applauding just as vigorously next to him.

There were two more songs before intermission, but Blaine found it hard to focus on them. His mind kept drifting back to Kurt’s performance, how well he had danced, how fluid his movements had been, and how glorious his voice had sounded. Blaine just felt so lucky that Kurt, who was so talented, was _his._ Blaine fantasized what it would be like to be the boyfriend of a Broadway star.

When the house lights came up for intermission, it took a few moments before Blaine realized it. Matt was already standing, and turned to Blaine who looked up at him, blinking. “Ah, you’ve come back to earth,” Matt said with a smile.

Blaine stood up to join Matt. “Sorry. I think I’m two numbers behind everyone else.”

“I can understand why he would have that effect on you. I thought he was terrific.”

“I’m not sure I have words…” said Blaine, his voice trailing off at the end.

“The intermission is only ten minutes. I thought I would just stay here until the lights start blinking, unless you want to get something.”

Blaine shook his head. “No, I’m good. Staying here sounds fine.”

Ten minutes later, the house lights flickered, and then went dark as the orchestra started to play. There were six musical numbers in the second half, starting with “My Heart Belongs To Daddy” from “Leave It To Me.” Once again, the foursome of Daisy, Zoey, Bobby and Mack offered their commentary at the start of each song, and the performances were all first-rate. Blaine was having a wonderful time, but he couldn’t help counting down in his head to the next to last number, when Kurt would sing “Night and Day.” Blaine was pretty confident that Kurt’s performance would be incredible, and he could hardly wait to be proven right.

Finally, it was Kurt’s turn. The spotlight was on Bobby, who introduced the song. 

_“’The Gay Divorcee’ opened in November 1932 on Broadway. The show starred Fred Astaire as Guy and Claire Luce as Mimi. The movie opened in 1934, also starring Fred Astaire but this time paired with Ginger Rogers. Guy is an American novelist who is traveling abroad, and falls in love with a beautiful lady named Mimi, who mysteriously disappears after they first meet. Guy’s friend takes him to a seaside resort, where he unexpectedly sees Mimi again, after she mistakes him for the paid correspondent hired to facilitate her divorce from her boring husband, Robert. He’s thrilled to see her, but she doesn’t want to stay.”_

The lights came up on Ruth Emerson, who played Mimi. She was wearing a silky gown with a slightly flared hem. The set was simple; a long bench and a structure next to it designed to look like a partial gazebo. Ruth was standing inside of it, with her hands resting on the rails.

Kurt ran onto the stage towards her, dressed in a perfectly fitted formal tuxedo with tails, white shirt with pleats and white bow tie, his hair gelled high on his head in the way he frequently styled it. He stopped when he saw her in the gazebo. Once again, Blaine felt his breath leave his body. Seeing Kurt dressed that way, looking so achingly beautiful, but with the stage and rows of theatre seats separating them, created a sense of longing in Blaine that was hard to control. 

Kurt, as Guy, spoke first.

_“Mimi, I’ve been chasing after you. You mustn’t run like that.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“It’s bad for my health.”_

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“Same as you.“_

_“What?”_

_“I came down here looking for pieces of my heart. Oh, hello. Mimi, you know what I’ve been doing? Thinking of you, longing for you. Waiting to hear from you. I haven’t left my telephone.”_

_“Well as I remember it, you gave me a London number.”_

_“Oh, um, well, I had to come down here just overnight. A little business.”_

_“Oh, yes. I saw quite a few of them in bathing suits this afternoon.”_

_“Oh no Mimi, nothing like that. Oh, why didn’t you at least just leave some message for me?”_

_“But I did.”_

_“You did?”_

_“But they said that you’d left London.”_

_“Mimi you DID call. That’s wonderful!”_

_“I’d better leave now”_

_“Oh, please don’t go. It’s going to be grand here. They’re having a gala night on the Esplanade.”_

_“It’s usually pretty terrible.”_

_“I know, but just think what it will mean to miss seeing it. It’s worthwhile staying down here just to miss it.”_

_“Please don’t ask me to stay.”_

_“Alright I won’t. Don’t go. I have so many things to say to you.”_

The orchestra began to play as Kurt sang “Night and Day” to Ruth, holding her hands in his. Blaine felt his heart pound in his chest. Kurt had been right. Seeing the song performed on stage, with the costumes, orchestration and choreography was so different than Kurt and Elliott singing it in Elliott’s living room. It was overwhelming. Blaine had thought that Kurt had killed it with “Too Darn Hot,” but the gentleness, tenderness and desire with which Kurt sang, the beauty of his voice, thrilled Blaine to his core. All Blaine wanted was to have Kurt sing that song to him again, to be the one in Kurt’s arms. He closed his eyes and let Kurt’s voice wash over him. He opened them when the singing ended, and watched as Kurt and Ruth danced gracefully across the stage while the orchestra continued to play. He imagined himself in her place. As the music ended, Kurt gently deposited Ruth on the bench, retrieved a silver case from his pocket, opened it and extended it to her, saying “cigarette?” The audience roared its approval of the performance. Blaine was likely the only one who remained in his seat, because he couldn’t find the strength to stand. Every part of his body yearned for Kurt. Blaine took several deep breaths.

Matt was standing and applauding, but glanced over at Blaine. Matt smiled gently. “Kurt was incredible,” he said. 

There was a pause before Blaine nodded mutely, and then rubbed his face with his hands, sighing deeply. “Just don’t let me embarrass myself by leaping across these rows and onto the stage to kiss him breathless. My self-control is really questionable right now.”

“Ah yes,“ said Matt with an understanding nod. “The Kurt Hummel experience. There’s not much of a defense against it.”

“You’re not kidding,” muttered Blaine, as the music began again and the audience sat back down.

“From This Moment On” from “Kiss Me Kate” was a perfect choice for the finale, with the entire cast coming on stage for the final chorus. The audience clapped, whistled and cheered as the cast took their bows. The cheers grew even louder as the soloists stepped forward, including Elliott and Kurt. Matt and Blaine did their fair share of noise-making. Both Elliott and Kurt looked in their direction, and gave them big smiles. When Matt looked at Blaine, grinning, Blaine just shook his head, a small smile on his lips. 

“Let’s head backstage,” said Matt as he and Blaine gathered up their jackets. “The easiest way is to use the front exit to the right of the stage. Just stay close, because we’ll be moving against traffic.”

As they made their way through the crowd, all headed in a different direction from them, it did seem to Blaine that they were a bit like salmon swimming upstream. But they eventually reached the exit door, then a corridor, and finally down another corridor to a short flight of stairs. Blaine followed Matt down, and as soon as they opened the door at the bottom, he could hear excited chatter, which he knew must be the cast and crew.

They entered the large men’s dressing room, filled with actors, musicians, and dancers. Matt and Blaine looked around, and Blaine was the first to spot Elliott and Kurt, standing together, each holding a bottle of water, and talking happily to two of the other cast members. Kurt was dressed in a white undershirt, slacks and suspenders from his formal costume. Elliott had removed most of his suit, and was just wearing a white tee shirt and slacks. Their faces were covered with theatrical makeup, now shiny with perspiration. Kurt turned when he heard Blaine shout his name, a huge smile on his face and his arms extended as Blaine rushed forward, with Matt right behind him. Blaine felt all the tension leave his body as he was enveloped by Kurt. They gave each other a single, tender kiss before Blaine buried his head against Kurt’s shoulder, inhaling a heady combination of Kurt’s sweat and cologne.

“I’m so glad you found us,” Kurt said in Blaine’s ear. “So, what did you think of the show?”

Blaine lifted up his head just enough so that he could look into Kurt’s beautiful green-blue eyes. “It was all amazing, but you were absolutely wonderful. I couldn’t take my eyes off you!”

“Oh,” said Kurt, smiling. “I don’t mean to pull focus.”

While Kurt and Blaine continued to talk, Matt made his way over to Elliott. After sharing a hug and kiss, and talking about Elliott’s number and the show overall, Elliott asked, “So what did Blaine think of Kurt’s performance?”

“Well, Kurt did a magnificent job. I think Blaine was in awe. I also think that Blaine’s been undressing him with his eyes for the past hour.”

“In that case, I’ll tell Kurt not to spend too much time at the reception,” said Elliott, laughing.

“Blaine might not be the only one who feels that way about his boyfriend right now.”

Elliott’s eyes narrowed, and his lips pursed into a smirk. He pulled Matt closer to him. “I guess that I won’t linger, either. Can you keep each other from spontaneously combusting until we get back?”

“Just don’t take too long,” said Matt. “I’ll retrieve Blaine so you and Kurt can change your clothes and get going.” Matt reached up to kiss Elliott on the lips, and walked over to Kurt and Blaine who were talking while holding each other’s hands. “Okay, I’m here to retrieve Blaine. Kurt, you were fantastic tonight.”

“Thank you,” said Kurt smiling. He turned and kissed Blaine softly on the lips. “I promise I won’t keep you waiting too long.”

“You’d better not. I have plans,” Blaine replied. Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine one more time.

As Blaine and Matt left the dressing room, Elliott walked over to Kurt. “From what Matt told me, I think it’s in our best interests to spend just the minimum amount of time necessary at the reception. It seems that we’ll have two very appreciative fans waiting for us back at my place. ”

Kurt looked back at the door that Blaine had just walked through, and then looked up at Elliott and smiled. “We must have wowed them with our performances.” 

“I think we also wowed them with our costumes.”

“Well, you know what they say. ‘Clothes make the man.’”

*****

Blaine and Matt had been in Matt and Elliott’s apartment less than an hour when they heard a key in the lock. Blaine, who had been strumming Elliott's guitar, stopped as Elliott and Kurt entered.

“Hi, guys,” said Elliott. “Hope we didn’t keep you waiting too long. Oh, I see you found my guitar.”

“I hope that was okay,” said Blaine, moving to return it to where he had found it.

“It’s fine,” said Elliott. 

“Blaine has a beautiful voice,” said Matt.

“Actually, I’d love to hear you play,” said Elliott. Kurt and Blaine exchanged a quick glance.

“Can I take a rain check?” asked Blaine.

“Of course,” said Elliott, grinning. “I can see where hanging out here might not be a priority right now.”

“Well, Elliott,” said Kurt, “We get to do this all over again tomorrow. See you, Matt.”

“Thanks, Matt. I’m glad we got to spend the evening together,” said Blaine while getting into his jacket.

“Me, too.” Matt replied.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other just before crossing the threshold from the apartment door into the hallway. Their eyes dropped simultaneously to each other’s lips. They stole a quick but very hungry kiss before heading for the stairway.

“Have fun, guys,” said Matt, laughing, as he closed the door behind them.

*****

Once Kurt and Blaine reached the street, they headed up a few blocks to catch the crosstown bus back to Union Square. Kurt wanted to get to his apartment as soon as possible, just so he could have Blaine in his arms. He decided to distract himself by talking about Blaine’s evening.

“Did you have a good time hanging out with Matt?” Kurt asked.

“Matt’s amazing. I really like him. I hope we see him and Elliott again soon. But how did the reception go? It didn’t seem like you were there very long.” 

“That’s because I wanted to get back to you,” Kurt said with a smile. “But it went really well. Tisch invites a lot of local alumni to these shows, as well as producers and directors. It’s a good opportunity to network. Several people came up to speak to me and had nice things to say about my performance.”

“Of course they did. How could they not? You were wonderful!”

Kurt blushed. He had worked so hard, and had really pushed himself to be the best he could be tonight. But hearing Blaine’s praise gave him something he hadn’t known he’d been looking for. It was for Blaine to truly understand the passion for theatre that was deep in his soul, and that could happen only if he experienced Kurt in performance. 

The bus came soon after, and they sat close together, shoulders and thighs touching, with Blaine’s gloved hand tucked in with Kurt’s in Kurt’s side pocket. It didn’t take long for them to reach Union Square. A few minutes later, they entered the relative warmth of the Carlyle Court lobby, and after signing Blaine in, they took the elevator up to Kurt’s apartment. Kurt was tired but still riding an adrenaline high from the show.

Once they had removed their shoes and hung up their jackets, Blaine stepped into Kurt’s arms and kissed him softly on the lips. “It seems very quiet. Santana isn’t home?”

“No, she’s out tonight. But I think she’ll be coming back here, with or without Dani, at some point.”

“So we’re alone right now,” Blaine said smiling, his eyes dropping to Kurt’s lips.

Kurt wasn’t interested in holding back any longer, and pulled Blaine to him, holding him tight and devouring his mouth. A soft moan escaped from Blaine as the kiss continued. Suddenly, Kurt pulled back as he tried to hide a yawn.

“Oh, god, I’m so embarrassed.”

Blaine smiled and put his hands on either side of Kurt’s face. “Don’t be. You’re exhausted. It’s understandable. Let’s go to bed. I’ll grab my things out of my backpack, and then I’ll use the bathroom.”

“Okay,” said Kurt. “I’ll grab some water for us, then I’ll go when you’re done.

When Kurt came out of the bathroom, Blaine was in the kitchen, looking through an old copy of _Vogue_.. He looked up at Kurt and smiled. “Ready for bed?”

Kurt came up close to him and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s lips. “Yes, I am.” He was pretty sure his tone - and that fact that his hand was roaming down Blaine’s back - communicated that he wasn’t all that sleepy anymore.

They went to Kurt’s bedroom and pulled off their clothes. When they were down to just their boxer briefs, they sat down on the bed, side by side. “Here,” Kurt said. “Have some water.” He handed a bottle to Blaine and then opened his, taking several long swallows. Blaine did the same. They put the caps back on and Kurt placed the bottles on his desk. He then sat back down on the bed, next to Blaine. He looked into Blaine’s eyes, and Blaine looked back with warmth and affection.

Blaine reached for Kurt’s hand, brought it up to his lips, and kissed his palm, then turned his body to face him. “Have I told you how magnificent you were tonight?” Blaine asked softly.

Kurt’s eyes fluttered. “Yes, but please tell me again.” 

“You were magnificent,” Blaine repeated. They both laughed quietly.

“I learned some things tonight,” said Blaine.

“Oh?” Kurt lifted his other arm to Blaine’s shoulder and began to gently stroke Blaine’s neck and back with his fingers.

“Well, I now know that I have a definite weakness for you in formal wear.”

Kurt chuckled. “I’ll have to remember that.”

Blaine paused, looked down, and then looked up again, locking his eyes on Kurt’s. “Seeing you on stage tonight, I got to see your passion and commitment and the way you share it with the audience. People couldn’t take their eyes off you. I feel so lucky to have been there, to see all of it. I’m so proud to be with you.” 

“Blaine,” Kurt murmured. It was everything he had wanted Blaine to understand about his love for performing, and there it was, gifted to him in a single sentence. His hand on Blaine stilled, and he stared back, hardly able to breathe.

“You’re so beautiful.” Blaine’s voice broke as he said the words. He took a deep breath and reached for Kurt’s other hand. “I know I’m babbling, but what I’m really trying to say is ‘I love you.’”

Kurt felt his heart pounding in his chest. Every one of his dreams was coming true. Blaine was baring his soul and finally telling him what he had longed to hear, what had been in his own heart for weeks. He swallowed hard and when he tried to speak, it came out just a bit louder than a whisper.

“I love you, too. So much.”

Blaine smiled at Kurt with wet eyes, wrapped his arms around him tightly, and kissed him. Kurt sighed and deepened the kiss, and Blaine pulled them both down onto the bed, their heads against the pillows, while the kiss went on and on. Blaine rolled Kurt onto his back, removed Kurt’s boxers and then his own, and straddled him, his hands and mouth roaming all over Kurt’s body, devouring him while Kurt writhed against the sheets, moaning and murmuring his name. As Blaine moved further down, licking, kissing, touching, and pressing, Kurt’s moans got louder.

*****

Quite some time later, naked, sweaty, and content in each other's arms, Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine.

“I am so happy,” he said, looking into Blaine’s eyes. “You make me so happy.” 

“I feel exactly the same way. I want us to keep making each other happy for a very long time.” Blaine paused, and returned the kiss. “I’d like to be the big spoon tonight. So, time to roll over so I can hold you.”

Kurt smiled and obediently turned away from Blaine, who wrapped one arm around Kurt’s chest and pulled him backwards so he was tucked up against his body.

Kurt snuggled into Blaine. “This feels nice. I’m so tired.”

Blaine kissed Kurt’s shoulder. “Let’s get some sleep. So we’re skipping the shower then?”

Kurt snuggled into Blaine one more time, trying to get even closer than he already was. “Yes. And I know you think that’s shocking, coming from me.”

“Just a bit.” Blaine kissed the back of Kurt’s neck and hugged him tight.

“Mmm,” Kurt murmured. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> [ Apple Restaurant and Bar ](http://applerestaurant.com/#_=_) is a Vietnamese Restaurant at 17 Waverly Place, an easy walk from the Skirball Center. 
> 
> Matt’s definition of “privilege” is taken from [ a NY Times interview ](http://opinionator.blogs.nytimes.com//2014/11/05/what-white-privilege-really-means/) with Naomi Zack of the University of Oregon, which was published in November 2014.
> 
> This is [ the blog ](http://whitepriv.blogspot.com/2008/07/basics-defining-white-privilege.html) that Matt mentions in his conversation with Blaine
> 
> Another [ interesting link ](http://gingerandfair.tumblr.com/post/101259741403/s-c-i-guy-reblog-the-hell-out-of-this) that looks at privilege in a holistic way
> 
> Here’s a [ Cole Porter bio ](http://www.coleporter.org/bio.html) if you’re interested in learning more about him
> 
> The dialogue spoken by Guy and Mimi at the beginning of “Night and Day” comes from the film version of “The Gay Divorcee.” It’s included in the YouTube link, below.
> 
> If you would you like to experience “An Evening of Cole Porter Music,” below is the list of all the songs in performance order, along with YouTube links to popular covers of each one. 
> 
> An Evening of Cole Porter Music (13 songs)
> 
> [ I Get A Kick Out Of You ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1T6SG0t9jfQ) from Anything Goes
> 
> [ Begin The Beguine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boJ2RZ545Ik) from Jubilee
> 
> [ Let’s Do It ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qf_QorYgDE) from Midnight in Paris 
> 
> [ You’re The Top ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZViKrO-pMo) from Anything Goes (sung by Elliott)
> 
> [ Too Darn Hot ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VTw-kwbEAg) from Kiss Me Kate (sung by Kurt)
> 
> [ It’s All Right With Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmMujxJNYj8) from Can-Can 
> 
> [ Miss Otis Regrets ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rX-b1Ksetcc) from Hi Diddle Diddle 
> 
> [ My Heart Belongs To Daddy ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r404pTC_qGI) from Leave It To Me 
> 
> [ Anything Goes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aeQ3DmKU7A) from Anything Goes 
> 
> [ Just One Of Those Things ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x40eBAaAlT4&noredirect=1) from Jubilee 
> 
> [ It’s De-Lovely ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjLOqoRpyQY) from Red, Hot and Blue 
> 
> [ Night And Day ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvuBZW_B9oQ) from the Gay Divorcee (sung by Kurt)
> 
> [ From This Moment On ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7M5NBC2y8U) from Kiss Me Kate


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> **Posting Schedule** : Updates will be published every Friday until complete.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Picture](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Saturday, November 15, 2014_

Kurt stretched contentedly in bed, eyes still closed. He could feel Blaine next to him, and by the sound of his breathing, he was still fast asleep. Kurt smiled to himself. Yesterday had been absolutely perfect. 

Kurt sighed, reached for his phone on the end table and checked the time. 8:07 a.m. He ran his mental to-do list for the first half of the day in his head. Cuddle and more with Blaine, eat breakfast, say good bye to Blaine, change the sheets and towels, do laundry, clean the apartment, and await his dad’s arrival, which would likely be between 1:00 and 2:00 p.m. He hated the thought of Blaine having to leave so soon. It would be lovely just to stay in bed all day. But sadly, that wasn’t possible. He needed to get ready for his dad’s visit and tonight’s performance. And, he would see Blaine again tomorrow for brunch, when his dad would meet Blaine for the first time. He just hoped brunch would go well, and not turn into some version of the Spanish Inquisition. Kurt sighed again and rolled back over to Blaine, wrapped his arm around his chest, and snuggled against his back.

Blaine shifted slightly and resettled. Kurt smiled, kissed Blaine’s shoulder, and then began to slowly run his hand up and down Blaine’s arm, from shoulder to elbow to wrist and back again. Blaine shifted again, and then stretched himself against Kurt. He reached for Kurt’s hand and placed it over his heart, and burrowed himself deeper under the covers and against Kurt, so that Blaine was the little spoon. 

“What time is it?” Blaine asked sleepily.

“Close to 8:15.”

Blaine groaned quietly. “It’s too early to be up,” he complained.

“Not too early to snuggle,” said Kurt, kissing the back of Blaine’s neck.

“Can we sleep–snuggle instead?”

Kurt smiled, because Blaine was so cute when he was still half asleep. “I’d love that, but my dad’s here in a few hours, and I have plans for us before he gets here.” 

“Do I need to be awake for those plans?”

Kurt laughed and hugged his adorable, sexy boyfriend against his chest. “Yes you do, if I’m going to benefit from it.”

Blaine snorted, now quite awake. He pushed himself up so that he was leaning against the headboard, and looked down at Kurt beside him. “No benefits until I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth.”

“That’s fine,” said Kurt, burrowing into the pillow with a very satisfied sigh. “I’ll just stay here until you get back, then I’ll go.”

“Oh, I see what’s going on,” teased Blaine. “You get to stay in bed a little longer and I’m the one who has to get up first.”

“That’s right. My bed, my rules.”

Blaine laughed and leaned down to kiss Kurt on the cheek. “Good thing that I love you, then.” 

Kurt looked up into Blaine’s eyes and smiled. “It’s a very good thing.”

Blaine gave Kurt a sweet smile, pulled on his sweat pants and a tee shirt, and headed for the bathroom. Kurt reached over to grab Blaine’s pillow and hugged it to him. He breathed in Blaine’s scent and closed his eyes, a blissful expression on his face.

Once Blaine had returned from the bathroom, and Kurt had done the same, they fell back into bed and into each other’s arms. Their arousal built quickly, and this time, Kurt rolled Blaine onto his back, kissing him deeply while straddling his hips, his hands cradling the sides of Blaine’s head. He pulled back, almost overwhelmed by the love and trust he saw in Blaine’s eyes. 

“I love you so much,” Kurt murmured. He kissed Blaine one more time, hard on the lips, and then slid his body lower, licking and kissing every inch of Blaine’s skin as he moved further and further down while Blaine kept repeating his name as his fingers pressed into his hair.

*****

An hour later, Blaine’s arms were wrapped around Kurt, while Kurt rested his head on Blaine’s chest. Both of them were very satisfied, relaxed and somewhat damp.

“Thinking about that shower?” asked Blaine, as his hand brushed up and down Kurt’s back in an easy, sweeping motion.

“Mmm. But I know the minute I get out of bed, the whole day is going to be put in motion and come after me!”

“I can help while I’m still here. What time does your dad get in?”

“His flight’s due at 11:45, but he’s taking the Super Shuttle. So with traffic, I’m thinking he’ll be here between 1 and 2.”

“I should be on my way earlier than that. What did you need to do in the apartment before he gets here?”

Kurt thought about his mental to-do list from earlier. “I need to shower, eat breakfast, change the sheets and towels, get some washes done, and clean.”

“After we shower, let me help you get breakfast going, and change the sheets and towels. Do you want help with the laundry or the house cleaning?”

Kurt felt a little embarrassed. “No, I really don’t want to put you to work like that, even though you’re sweet to offer. I think that helping with breakfast and fixing up the bed is plenty. Plus the other things will distract me from thinking too much about the performance tonight.” 

“Okay, then. Let’s start your day.“

“Nooooo,” Kurt moaned, as Blaine pulled him up.

*****

Blaine helped Kurt strip the bed before they showered. They tried to be quiet as the crossed from Kurt’s bedroom to the bathroom, since Santana was still asleep. Once they were out of the shower, shaved, and their hair combed and styled, they returned to Kurt’s bedroom. Blaine and Kurt put clean sheets on the bed. Kurt pulled his laundry basket out of the closet and put the used sheets and towels in it, and decided to head downstairs to start some washes while the laundry room was relatively empty. Blaine took care of the coffee, set the table, and poured the orange juice. Kurt came back upstairs a few minutes later, and he and Blaine got the rest of breakfast ready; cereal and milk, bagels and cream cheese, and fresh fruit.

They carried everything to the table, and chatted while they ate.

“So are you doing anything special with your dad today before he goes to the theatre?” Blaine asked as he poured himself some cereal.

“I’m taking him to lunch at the 5 Napkin Burger, and since the weather is supposed to be nice, for a walk after. I think he’ll love it there. They have his favorites, beer and hamburgers!” 

“So Santana and Dani are still taking him to the theatre?” 

“Uh huh, and they’ll bring him here afterwards and keep him company until I get back. I plan to stop by the after party, but I won’t stay long.

“What about tomorrow? Should I meet you at Almond or come here?”

Kurt paused while he thought about it. “Let’s meet at Almond. Dad’s got to be back here to pick up the Super Shuttle at 1:30, so I made a brunch reservation for 11:00. I can always send you a text if anything changes.”

“That’s fine. I can sleep in a little bit at home.”

Kurt pouted. “On Sundays, you’re usually sleeping in with me.”

Blaine smiled sympathetically and placed his hand over Kurt’s. “That would be one too many house guests, given the circumstances.”

“You’re being so great about making an extra trip to Manhattan tomorrow. I really appreciate it. You know that, right?”

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand. “I do. I can stay with you until your dad is picked up if you want, but not too much longer than that. I’ve got some assignments that are due and my mom will be expecting me for Sunday dinner.”

“I know. I have so much work to catch up on. It’s ridiculous. I’m hoping everything will go well tomorrow, and then when Dad leaves, maybe you can come back up to the apartment with me for just a little while so that I can get some hugs and kisses. I’ll probably be starving for them at that point.”

Blaine smiled sweetly at Kurt. “Of course I can do that.” Blaine paused, and his expression turned serious. “But are _you_ worried about your dad meeting me? I’m already nervous. It’s a pretty big deal for me.”

Kurt thought for a moment. He really didn’t want to make Blaine any more anxious than he already was, but he couldn’t help but feel worried. He wanted so badly for this to go well, but he couldn’t predict how his dad was going to feel. He knew his dad was already concerned about Blaine’s immigration status. He was hoping that Blaine would make such a good impression that his dad would relax a bit, and see how happy Kurt was. It occurred to Kurt that he had as important a role to play in tomorrow’s brunch going well as Blaine did. 

“This is a pretty big deal for me, too. So yeah, I feel a bit nervous about it. I want him to see what an amazing person you are and why I love you. But, it’s also about you getting to know my dad and hopefully building a relationship with him. He’s a really good person and a great dad. He loves me unconditionally. I want him to love you, too.”

Blaine got up, and stood next to Kurt, lifting him out of his chair and into a hug. “I plan to do everything I can to make him see that I’m worthy enough to be your boyfriend.”

Kurt hugged him back and sighed. “And I plan to remind him how lucky I am that you chose me.” 

Blaine cupped Kurt’s cheek in his palm, and Kurt turned to kiss it. Blaine gently turned Kurt’s face back to his, and kissed him slowly and thoroughly. Kurt sighed, wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, and let his worries go while the rest of him melted into Blaine’s touch.

“You know how much last night meant to me, right?” Blaine nuzzled at Kurt’s neck. “You were breathtaking on that stage. You captivated me. It was agonizing to have to wait the entire evening before I could be alone with you and tell you how much I love you. I’m going to spend my entire trip home reliving every moment of last night, both in the theatre and what we did in your bed after.”

Kurt was stunned in the best possible way. “Blaine.” he said helplessly.

“I want you to text me or call me tonight, even if it’s late, so you can tell me about tonight’s performance, and how things are going with your dad.”

“I promise,” Kurt said as they pulled apart slowly. He looked down at the table. “I guess we’re done with breakfast.” 

“Mmm,” said Blaine, not yet ready to separate completely. “I’ll help you clean up, but then I’ll get going. You’ve got stuff you want to get done here, and I don’t want to distract you.”

Kurt wrapped Blaine in a tight hug. “I like it when you distract me!”

After several attempts by Blaine to exit the apartment, each one thwarted by their need to be in each other’s arms just one more time, Blaine finally departed, leaving Kurt sighing at the temporary separation from the boyfriend who had professed his love less than twenty four hours earlier. 

A few minutes later, Kurt heard his cell phone buzz with a text. He picked it up from the kitchen counter and swiped the screen.

**11:05 a.m. from Elliott: Hope you’re well rested, for all the good reasons! Have a nice time with your dad today. See you later at the theatre.**

Kurt smiled. Yeah, it had been a _very_ satisfactory wake up this morning! He thought about how he would word his reply.

**11:09 a.m. from Kurt: Well rested for great reasons. So happy with my life right now. See you soon!**

Elliott’s response came quickly.

**11:11 a.m. from Elliott: That’s wonderful!!**

Kurt smiled again and nodded in agreement. Yes, it really was!

Kurt hummed quietly as he straightened up the apartment. He allowed himself to daydream about last night and Blaine, and wondered how much longer Santana was going to sleep in. He really wanted to clean the bathroom before his dad arrived. As if on cue, the door to Santana’s bedroom opened and she emerged, wrapped in a robe and yawning loudly as she headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later, she joined Kurt in the kitchen.

“Morning. Where’s the preppy?”

“He already went home. I want to get the apartment straightened out before Dad gets here. Can you shower soon so that I can get in there to clean?”

“Coffee first, then the shower.” 

Kurt poured Santana a cup of coffee and put it on the table. Santana shuffled over, sat down with a contented sigh, and wrapped her hands around the cup. “How was last night?” she asked.

Kurt paused, because there were several answers to that question, depending upon what part of last night she was asking about. “The show was flawless.”

Santana arched an eyebrow in his direction, but then seemed to change her mind. She yawned and took another sip of coffee. “What time does your dad get here?”

“I think between 1 and 2.”

“Okay. I’ll shower soon. Then you can make the place all shiny for him.

*****

Kurt had finished cleaning the kitchen and was almost done with the living room when his phone buzzed with an incoming call. Kurt smiled when he saw his dad’s photo light up the screen.

“Hey, Dad. Welcome to New York! How was the flight?”

“Hey, kiddo. It was fine. We were on time, at least. I’m on the Super Shuttle now, and we should be leaving the airport soon. I’ll bet you’re cleaning the apartment.”

“You know me too well! I’m about to do the bathroom next.”

“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about how clean things are.” 

“Never. I run a very high class hotel! When they drop you off, just come into the lobby and go to the reception desk. They’ll call up and let me know you’re here. I have to sign you in.”

“Okay. Don’t know about traffic, but I shouldn’t be too long.”

“See you soon.”

“Okay, kid.”

As Kurt put the phone down, the bathroom door opened and Santana came out, her hair freshly washed and styled. “My dad just called,” said Kurt. “He’ll be here in less than an hour.”

“Well, the bathroom is yours. Knock yourself out.”

“Thanks.”

After Kurt finished cleaning, he retrieved his laundry from downstairs, and quickly changed from tee shirt and yoga pants to a much more stylish outfit of dark wash slim jeans, print shirt and vest. The apartment was spotless. Kurt thought about going down to the lobby to wait, but decided against it, because he knew he’d get restless quickly. He sat down on the sofa and decided to text Blaine, just something short and sweet to let Blaine know he was thinking of him.

**12:28 p.m. to Blaine: Finished cleaning and my dad’s on his way here. Excited but missing you lots. <3 <3 <3**

Kurt was checking his email when Blaine’s reply came through.

**12:35 p.m. to Kurt: Got home a little while ago. I know you’ll have a good visit. Break a leg tonight! See you tomorrow. xoxo <3 <3 <3**

Just as Kurt was thinking that his dad would be arriving soon, his phone buzzed. 

“Hi, this is Kurt.”

“Hi, Kurt. This is Celeste at Carlyle Court Reception. Your dad is here.”

“Thanks! I’ll be right down.”

“My dad’s downstairs,” Kurt shouted to Santana’s closed bedroom door as he grabbed his keys, put on his shoes, and headed for the elevator in the hall.

As soon as the elevator reached the lobby, Kurt was through the doors, jogging towards the reception desk where Burt was waiting, his carry-on bag beside him. 

“Dad,” Kurt called out, as Burt turned around to face him. Burt held out his arms, and Kurt fell into the hug, wrapping his arms around Burt’s neck. “So glad you made it!”

Burt leaned his head back to look at Kurt, a big smile on his face. “Hey kiddo. You look great!”

Kurt signed Burt in, and Burt put his arm around Kurt’s back as they headed to the elevator and up to the apartment.

“Santana’s upstairs, too.”

“That’s good. It’ll be nice to say hi to her.”

“Wow, definitely not a phrase that’s used often about Santana,” Kurt joked.

“Well, she may be a little rough around the edges, but you know her heart is in the right place.”

“Yeah, I do.”

When they reached the apartment, Burt inhaled appreciatively as he stepped inside. “Citrus cleaner,” he said knowingly. 

Kurt blushed just a bit. “I wanted the place to look nice for you, and it was a good distraction until you got here.”

“I’m just teasing, kid. But your old man hasn’t eaten much for a while, so what’s the plan for the rest of the afternoon?”

Just then, Santana’s bedroom door opened, and she emerged, wearing impressively high heels and a snug fitting dress. “Hi, Burt” she said with a big smile. “It’s nice to see you. Kurt’s been bouncing off the walls waiting for you to get here.”

Kurt mock-glared at Santana while Burt chuckled. He stepped forward and gave Santana a hug, which she returned. “Good to see you, too. Thanks for keeping an eye on Kurt for me.”

“No problem. But now that Kurt’s got himself a beau, he’s generally not where I can see him.”

Burt arched an eyebrow in Kurt’s direction. “Santana,” Kurt warned. _Time to change the subject, and quickly._ He turned to Burt. “Maybe we should just put your carry-on in my bedroom, give you a chance to freshen up, and head out for lunch now.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Burt grinning. “Santana, are you joining us?”

Santana smiled, and Kurt swore he could see the wheels turning in her head. “Thanks for the invite. But I have to go meet my girl, Dani. We’re going to see you later. Dani and I are your dates for tonight’s performance, so both of us will be back here in a few hours to get you.”

Burt turned to Kurt. “What about Blaine?” he asked.

Kurt bit his lip, wishing that he had given his dad all the details of the weekend before now. “Everything’s fine. He saw the show last night with Elliott’s boyfriend, Matt. He’s meeting us for brunch tomorrow.”

“Postponing the inevitable, huh?” said Burt, amused. “I’ll just use your bathroom and we can get going.” Burt stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Kurt wheeled the carry on into his bedroom.

Santana followed Kurt with a concerned look on her face. “Burt thought he’d be going to the performance with Blaine?”

Kurt shook his head. “I didn’t give him much detail about the weekend, so he may have assumed he would meet Blaine today. But I just didn’t want to deal with the stress of their first meeting and the performance at the same time, so I pushed their meeting to Sunday.”

Santana rolled her eyes impressively. You’re making more of this than you need to. Just be sure Burt doesn’t think that this was Blaine’s idea.”

“No, no. This was my decision. I’ll explain it to him at lunch.”

“Yeah, you do that,” said Santana. She walked to the door, got her coat from the closet, and grabbed her keys. “Catch you later.”

“Bye.” Kurt checked his wallet to be sure he had everything he needed. Then he went to the website of the restaurant he had selected for lunch, and made a reservation for 30 minutes later. After a few minutes, Burt emerged from the bathroom.

“So where are we going?” Burt asked.

“The 5 Napkin Burger. It’s not far at all. We just have to walk to Fourteenth Street, and then down to Third Avenue. Good burgers and beer.”

Burt grinned. “My kind of place.” He slapped Kurt on the back and together, they put on their jackets and headed out the door.

*****

  
  
Five Napkin Burger  
Photo Source: The Author

It was sunny and cold as father and son walked quickly across Union Square and east to the 5 Napkin Burger. There was a short wait for their table at the popular restaurant, but once they were seated, a server came quickly to take their drink order. They spent a few minutes looking over the menu, but then sat back in their chairs to enjoy their drinks.

Burt looked around. “Busy place,” he said.

“Yes, “agreed Kurt. “It’s very popular.” 

“So are you going to let me order a burger and fries, or am I going to get a lecture on eating healthy?”

“Dad, I know you’re being careful about what you eat at home, and I’m the one who brought you here, so yeah, get whatever you want.”

“Okay,” said Burt happily, as their server approached them. 

“Ready to order?” the server asked.

“Yes,” said Burt. “I’ll have the Asiago Turkey Burger with fries.”

Kurt’s eyes danced when he heard Burt’s order. He turned to the server and said, “I’ll have the Avocado Ranch Burger with fries.”

As the server walked away, Kurt said “Asiago Turkey rather than beef? Who are you, and what have you done to my dad?”

Burt shrugged. “It sounded good. I like to try different things.”

Kurt shook his head. “Well, this is my big meal for the day. I’ll have a snack back at the apartment before I leave for the theatre, but dessert will be after the show.”

“Why don’t you tell me what I’m doing for the next twenty four hours, especially since you seem to want to keep Blaine and me apart. You guys are okay, right?”

Kurt smiled. “Dad, we’re more than okay. We’re great! He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Burt arched an eyebrow. “So he still has your heart, huh?”

“And I have his.”

“Well, this sounds like news. Is this something recent?”

“Recent as in last night. We told each other ‘I love you.’” 

“That’s pretty big. Do I need to start shopping for a tux?”

Kurt gave Burt an exasperated look. “Dad, you’re jumping ahead. Way ahead. It’s not like we’re going to get married next week or anything.”

Burt grinned widely. “Good to know. It is fun to tease you about it, though.” Burt took a sip of his drink. “So you love him, but you don’t want me to meet him yet?”

Kurt sighed. “Dad, it’s not like that. You just got in, and you’re not going to see me, except on stage, for most of the evening. I wanted some time just for us.” 

“Okay. And tonight?”

“I thought it might be awkward if the first time you two meet is when you’re sitting side by side in a theatre. You’re not going to be able to talk much there. Even though you could talk to and from the theatre, I didn’t think it would be comfortable. You’re the two most important men in my life, and I want the first time you meet to be perfect. Sitting down together tomorrow, with the performance behind me so we can all enjoy a nice meal just seemed to be the best choice.”

Burt grinned. “So this is all about you then, rather than being about Blaine and me?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let’s not get into _that_ discussion.”

Burt pushed back into the chair cushion and relaxed. “Or your need to be in control.” Kurt arched an eyebrow at his dad. Burt grinned again. “Just kidding. Now that you’ve explained it to me, I can see how that would make sense. But give Blaine and me a little credit, okay? From everything you’ve told me, he’s an impressive guy, and he’s treating you really well. And I’d like to think I’m not that hard to get along with. I don’t think I have any reason _not_ to like him so far.”

“Well, you were concerned about his immigration status.”

“That’s because I don’t want to see you get hurt should something happen to him, not because I think that makes him a bad person. I mean, he was three years old when he came here.”

“Thanks, but it doesn’t make his mom who brought him here a bad person either. She was doing what she thought was best for her and Blaine. From what he told me, when his Dad left them, they didn’t have much.”

“Well, you standing up for them just shows how much you care about him,” said Burt as their server appeared with their burgers. They took a few minutes to dig into their meals.

“Mm,” said Kurt appreciatively. “This is delicious. Also really big.”

Burt nodded in agreement. “Great choice, kid.” Kurt beamed. It really felt good to be out with his dad.

“So how are things at the garage?”

Burt launched into a story about one of his customers, and Kurt, smiling, sat back to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> [ 5 Napkin Burger](http://5napkinburger.com/locations/union-square/) is located at 150 East 14th Street, east of Union Square.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
>  **Posting Schedule** : Updates will be published every Friday until complete.
> 
>  **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.
> 
>   
>  Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Sticker](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Saturday, November 15, 2014 (continued)_

After lunch and a walk through the neighborhood, Kurt and Burt headed back to Kurt’s apartment. As they crossed Union Square, Kurt pointed out the large Barnes & Noble Booksellers store. “That’s where Blaine works,” Kurt said. “That’s where we met.”

“Is he working today?” Burt asked. 

Kurt shook his head. “No, he doesn’t work on Saturdays.”

“Convenient location though,” Burt observed dryly. 

Kurt smirked. “Yeah, his school isn’t too far from here, either.”

“That’s right,” said Burt. “You told me Blaine doesn’t go to NYU.”

“He goes to Baruch College. It’s part of the City University. He’s got really good grades.”

“So, he’s smart and he loves you. ‘Practically perfect in every way,’ huh?”

Kurt smacked his dad in the arm. “Be nice!” Kurt warned.

“How am I not nice?” asked Burt, laughing.

When they returned to the apartment, Kurt made a pot of tea, and served it with a plate of cookies. He and Burt sat down at the table, letting the warmth of the drink get rid of some of the chill from having walked outside.

“So you’ll be sleeping in my room tonight, and I’ll be sleeping out here.”

Burt shook his head. “You don’t need to do that. I don’t want to kick out of your room.”

“Dad, I want you to be comfortable. You’re my guest. You get the bedroom. We have a fold-out cot that I’ll set up later and it’ll be fine for me.”

They stopped talking as they heard the apartment door open. Santana and Dani entered and hung up their coats and scarves. Kurt and Burt stood up from the table, and Burt introduced himself to Dani.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel,” said Dani.

“Please call me Burt.”

“Hey, you’re back early,” said Kurt. “Do you want some tea?”

“No thanks, we’re good,” replied Santana.

After spending some time chatting in the living room, with Santana bringing Burt up to date on her studies and life in New York, Santana and Dani excused themselves and went into Santana’s bedroom so Kurt and Burt could have some private time. Burt decided to see if there was a basketball game on the television, and Kurt nestled against him, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Hey kiddo. Are you really watching this? You look like you’re ready to doze off.”

Kurt shifted slightly. “It’s helping me relax. A power nap will do me good. Yesterday was a long day, and I want to be rested before tonight’s performance. I’m so comfortable, would you mind if I just napped here?

Burt put his arm around Kurt’s shoulder. “Not at all. It brings back memories of you in Lima, curled up next to me when a game was on.”

Kurt smiled. It was a happy memory for him, too. “Thanks. When I get up again, I’ll make us something light to eat.”

“Speaking of TV, does Blaine like sports?”

Kurt thought for a moment. They never talked about sports, but he did recall Blaine mentioning watching some game on TV with Marco. “I think he likes to watch football.”

“College or professional? Probably too much to ask if he might be a Buckeyes fan.”

“Sorry, Dad. I don’t know. Maybe you should ask him tomorrow?”

“Maybe I will.”

“Mmm. Just make sure to wake me up at 4, okay?”

Burt woke Kurt on time, and Kurt busied himself in the kitchen, pulling out a plate of assorted cheeses to sit at room temperature for a few minutes, and added some crackers, mixed olives, humus, and fruit. Burt got up from the sofa, and stretched his arms above his head.

“Anything I can do to help?”

Kurt checked the table to be sure it was clear. “If you could wipe down the table and let Dani and Santana know we have food out here if they want it, that would be great.”

Everyone gathered at the table to enjoy the late afternoon snack. “We’ll clean up,” said Santana.

“Thanks,” said Kurt. 

After he had finished eating, Kurt washed up, and then gathered his messenger bag, jacket, a hat, gloves and scarf. Burt walked over to him as Kurt stood by the door.

“Break a leg, kid.”

Kurt smiled and hugged him. “Thanks, Dad. The next time you see me, it’ll be on stage.”

Burt grinned. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Yeah, go out there and do some damage,” said Santana. “We’ll take good care of Burt and get him to the theatre on time.” Kurt smiled his thanks as he closed the apartment door behind him.

Once Kurt had left, Burt turned to Santana and Dani. “Well, ladies, I need to use the bathroom and change my clothes. I hope I’m not inconveniencing either of you.”

“You’re fine,” said Santana. “Curtain’s at 7:30, so we’ll leave here at 6:30. We’ll take the subway.”

“What about a taxi?” asked Burt.

Santana smiled. “That’s nice of you to offer. I think we’ll be fine getting there. But if it’s really cold later, maybe for the return trip?”

Promptly at 6:30 p.m., Burt, Santana and Dani headed out the door to catch the subway downtown. The trains were running frequently, and it didn’t take very long to reach the 4th Street Station.

They moved quickly through the streets due to the November chill, with Santana pointing out some of the NYU buildings she and Kurt frequented. Once inside the theatre, they found their seats. Burt looked around. “This place is big,” he said to Santana, impressed.

“Kurt told me both performances sold out. His friend Elliott is in it, too. I’ve heard it’s really good, and not just from Kurt!” 

Burt chuckled. “These seats are great. I know this is a really big deal for him. He told me it’s unusual to get two numbers in these shows.”

“Well, the boy does have talent.”

“Do you know any of the other performers on the program?”

“Besides Elliott? Just a couple, no one I know well.”

Burt nodded. “So I guess I finally get to meet Blaine tomorrow.”

Santana smiled smugly. “Yes! Those two have been fun to watch.”

“What do you think of him?” 

Santana laughed. “Well, I think you should meet him.”

Burt grinned. “You’re a loyal friend. Can’t blame me for trying though.”

The house lights flickered and dimmed as the orchestra began to play.

Burt, Santana and Dani sat back to enjoy the show. Santana and Dani smiled at each other when the four actors who came on stage at the opening switched from male/female couples to same sex. Just like the previous evening, the audience was enthralled with the production. Burt, Santana and Dani cheered and clapped loudest for Kurt and Elliott, but the other performers were equally stellar. When the house lights came up for intermission, Dani and Santana stood right away, but Burt remained in his seat, shaking his head slowly.

Santana leaned down to speak to him. “How are you doing, Burt?”

Burt looked up at Santana, his eyes wet. He took a breath and let it out slowly. “I am so damn proud of him. I know he’s got another song coming up, but that was just…I’ve always known how much talent he has. But to hear the rest of the audience acknowledge it…I’m just so glad he has this, you know?”

Santana smiled softly, and patted Burt’s shoulder. “You’re right to be proud of him. He’s got a gift. You just can’t tell him I said that.” Dani smiled and squeezed Santana’s arm. 

“It’s great you’re here to see him, Burt.” said Dani. “That support means a lot.”

Burt smiled and stood up to stretch. “Thanks, ladies. No way would I have missed this.”

Several minutes later, the house lights dimmed again, and the audience settled back in their seats. When Kurt and Ruth came on stage to perform “Night and Day,” Burt leaned forward. For the second night in a row, Kurt’s performance was flawless. Burt was slack-jawed as Kurt spoke, sang, and danced across the stage with Ruth. Santana and Dani had huge grins on their faces, so happy for their friend. When the number ended, quite a few people in the audience cheered and gave Kurt a standing ovation. As Kurt and Ruth left the stage, Burt, Santana and Dani sat back down to enjoy the final number. When it ended, they were on their feet again, clapping and cheering long and loud along with everyone else, as the entire cast took the stage for their bows.

Santana grabbed Burt’s arm to get his attention over the buzz from the audience. “We’re going to go backstage. It’ll be a bit crazy until we get to the exit door.”

Burt nodded. “I can’t wait to see him.”

With Santana in the lead, Dani in the rear, and Burt between them, they managed to work their way through the crowds to the front of the theatre, and the exit door. Santana led them through the corridors and down the stair to the dressing rooms. They could hear the excited voices of the cast and crew as they came closer.

Once inside, it was a bit chaotic, but Santana spotted Kurt and Elliott, and pointed them out to Burt. They were only half way across the room when Kurt saw them. He still wore his slacks from his costume, but had shed his formal jacket, dress shirt and tie, and was down to his tee shirt. He had not yet removed his stage makeup. “Dad!” he shouted happily, a huge smile on his face. 

Burt moved quickly to close the space between him and Kurt, and wrapped his son in a hug. “So, so proud of you, kiddo. You were a star out there!” 

Santana and Dani caught up with Burt, and stood close by while Kurt tucked his head into Burt’s shoulder, and squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. He pulled back just enough for him to see his Dad’s face, eyes as red-rimmed as his. “Thanks, Dad. I’m so glad you could come. I hope you enjoyed the entire performance, not just me.”

Burt stepped back, but kept his hands on Kurt’s shoulders. “I did. You all did a wonderful job. It was terrific. But you! You just commanded that stage. I’ve heard you sing many times, but tonight with the costumes, the choreography and the staging… well. It was on a whole different level. ”

Kurt smiled. “I’m really lucky I was cast. I got two great songs.”

“Your mom would have been so proud of you.”

Kurt expression turned wistful, and he looked into his Dad’s face, “I know,” he said softly. Not wanting the mood to stay somber, Kurt looked around and spotted Elliott close by. “Elliott wanted to say ‘hi’,” Kurt said, while he got Elliott’s attention. Elliott smiled and walked over, dressed similarly to Kurt, a water bottle in his hand.

“Hi, Burt,” said Elliott, shaking Burt’s hand. “Hi Santana, Dani.” 

“You were great, too,” said Burt. You looked like you were having a lot of fun on stage.”

“I love what we got to do with the song, and I had a very good partner.”

“So, was this performance as good as last night’s?” asked Santana.

Elliott and Kurt looked at each other before answering. Kurt shrugged, and Elliott answered. “Technically, I’d say they were about the same. Maybe a little more audience energy last night. But no one’s unhappy.”

Santana took Dani’s hand. “Okay, you were both amazing, and I have to live with this one (she motioned with her head in Kurt’s direction) who is already so full of himself.” Kurt snorted and grinned. “We should go so you guys can finish dressing and get to your party. Kurt, do you want me to wait on dessert until you get back?”

“That would be great. I should be home close to 11:00. If I’m not back by then, start eating, and I’ll join in when I get there. I’ll try and text you if I’m going to be late.”

Burt gave Kurt one more hug. “Love you, son,” Burt whispered in his ear.

“Love you too, Dad,” Kurt replied, kissing his cheek.

“Okay,” said Santana. “We need to get this show on the road. Burt, did you say something about a taxi?”

Burt grinned. “The offer still stands,” he said. Dani waved to Kurt and Elliott as she tucked her other arm into Santana’s. “Guess we’re out of here,” Dani said. “See you later.’

***** 

After his visitors departed, Kurt removed the rest of his costume and makeup, and had just finished getting into his street clothes when he suddenly felt the need to stop and take a moment. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply several times, releasing some of the tension that had accumulated over the last several days. He was happy about giving two solid performances with no slip-ups. They had been well received by both the audience and his professors. But the reviews he cared about the most were from Blaine and his dad, and they had loved his performance, and loved him. 

Kurt suddenly felt silly. Today he had deliberately kept the two most important men in his life apart, and while that may have felt like the right decision at the time, Kurt now realized he had kept them apart out of fear. Fear of what? That they wouldn’t get along? Yet he had prevented them from sharing the experience of seeing him perform, something that might have bonded them! Even though he had explained that it wasn’t the reason, Kurt wondered if either of them still thought he was reluctant to have them meet. _Why was I so hesitant? I was too busy thinking about me and what would make me comfortable when instead, I could have showed my dad how important Blaine is to me while also showing Blaine how much I believe in him and our relationship._ All he could do was hope that brunch tomorrow would go well. He pulled out his cell phone to text Blaine.

Elliott walked up to Kurt, ready to leave for the after party. “All set?” he asked.

Kurt looked up at the sound of Elliott’s voice. “Just about.”

 **9:38 p.m. to Blaine. Second show went really well. Dad, Santana, Dani loved it. Heading to after party, then home. xoxo <3 <3 <3**

Kurt pocketed his phone, buttoned up his jacket, and grabbed his messenger bag. “Okay, let’s do this.”

The cold air hit them as they reached the street, and they hunched their shoulders and put their collars up as they walked quickly to the restaurant a few blocks away where the after party was taking place.

“I know you don’t want to stay too long,” said Elliott.

“Santana and Dani took Dad back to our apartment. We’re going to have dessert there. I told them not to wait for me past 11, but I’d like to be back by then. Dad’s not going to want to stay up too late.”

A few minutes later, they entered the restaurant and were directed to a private room one floor up. Most of the cast members were already nibbling on snacks or sipping drinks. Kurt saw Kate and Jim, the director and associate director, chatting with some of the other performers.

“Kurt, Elliott, come on over,” motioned Jim, waiving a hand towards them.

As they joined the group, Kate looked at them and smiled. “I was just saying how pleased I am about the quality of everyone’s performance. This is one of the best showcases we’ve done in several years. You each went all out. The department is very happy with the result.” Everyone smiled at the compliment. “We’re already planning next semester’s show,” Kate continued. “It’s too early for me to tell you what it is, but this was a great opportunity for the department faculty to get to know each of you better and your strengths. We’ll have more to say before the semester ends. For right now, enjoy the evening.”

Kurt went to get something to drink and eat, and chatted with Ruth, his partner in “Night and Day,” and some of the other students. He then circulated through the room. It was fun to spend time with everyone now that the pressure of the performances was behind them.

As Kurt turned away to find Elliott, he noticed Kate walking towards him. He stopped and smiled at her. “I’m glad I caught you,” said Kate. “Next semester’s show will be a concert of songs by Sondheim, with some minimal staging. I have you in mind for it.

Kurt’s heart jumped at the news. “Thank you so much!” he said. “That’s wonderful. I want to be a part of it. I love Sondheim!”

“Good,” said Kate. “We’ll talk more about it once we confirm a few details, and we’re not saying too much about it at present. But, you showed us your versatility these past two days. This would be another opportunity for you.”

Kurt was stunned. “I’m just really grateful for the chance. Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome. Have a good evening, Kurt.”

“Oh, it already is!”

Kurt decided it was a good time to leave on such a high note. He put on his jacket, and found Elliott. “I’m heading home now,” he said. Then he paused, wondering if he should say anything to Elliott about his conversation with Kate. He remembered what Kate had said about not saying too much. Just then, one of their classmates came up to Elliott, and took his arm to lead him away. Kurt was relieved to have the decision taken out of his hands.

“Enjoy the rest of your dad’s visit,” said Elliott as he walked backwards, away from Kurt.

When Kurt reached the street, it felt even colder than it had when they left the theatre. Fortunately, the subway entrance was less than a block away. He walked as quickly as he could, and saw the uptown train pull into the station just as he reached the platform. He sent a text to Santana to let her know he would be back soon. The next stop was Union Square, and he walked through the station to the exit nearest his apartment building, wanting to avoid the cold streets as much as possible. 

As he unlocked the apartment door and let himself in, he saw Dani and his dad seated at the table, and he could smell coffee brewing. Santana was in the kitchen.

“Hey, kid,” said Burt. “Hi, Dad,” Kurt replied, walking over to his dad and giving him a hug.

“I think I’ve got everything out,” said Santana, as she set the cheesecake on the table, then turned around to retrieve a bowl of fresh strawberries, some strawberry syrup, and a can of whipped cream. “I’ve made coffee, and I can also put up hot water for tea if that’s what you want.”

“Thanks, Santana. Tea sounds great. Anyone else want tea?”

“I think I will,” said Dani.

While Santana served the cheesecake, Burt’s eyes were on Kurt. When Kurt sat down at the table with his tea, Burt gave him a big smile. “So proud of you tonight. I still can’t get over it. When you were on stage, everyone’s eyes were on you.” 

Kurt beamed. “Thank you. I can’t help it if I pull focus.” Santana snorted, and Dani smiled along with Burt. “But, I have some news.” Everyone looked at Kurt expectantly.

“The director for the production came up to me at the after party, and they’re planning next semester’s concert show. They’re not telling too many people much about it yet, but she did say they’re thinking of me for it.”

Burt clapped his hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “That’s great! Congratulations!”

Kurt squeezed his dad’s arm. “Thanks, Dad. It’s really exciting. There really weren’t any opportunities last year except for chorus, but that’s changing. Maybe I’ll have a shot at main stage roles next year if I do well with these.”

“Maybe Burt will come back next semester to see you perform.” Santana turned to smile at Burt. “You’re always welcome if you keep springing for cab fare like you did tonight.”

“Wait a minute,“ said Kurt. “You actually took a cab? I thought you guys were joking earlier. Dad, that’s so expensive!”

Santana shook her head. “Your dad was being a gentleman. It was really cold, and he offered. I wasn’t saying no to that.”

Once dessert was done and the dishes washed, Kurt got the folding cot out from where it was stored, took pajamas, some clean linens and an extra blanket and pillow from his bedroom, and set the cot up in the living room.

“It’s been a long day,“ Burt said with a yawn. “I think I’ll turn in now.”

“I’ll make sure we’re both up by 8:30, so there’s plenty of time for us to shower and you to pack before we head out to meet Blaine. We have a reservation for 11:00.”

“Sounds good.”

“Goodnight Burt,” said Santana. “Dani and I are going to go to her place. I probably won’t see you before you leave, so have a nice brunch with Blaine.” 

Burt stood up to give Santana a hug, which she cheerfully allowed. “Thank you for taking such good care of me. I had a great time with you two at the theatre.”

“So did we,” said Dani with a soft smile. “Nice to meet you, Burt.” Dani and Burt shook hands. Then she and Santana went into Santana’s bedroom to gather their things.

Kurt looked at his dad. “If you want to use the bathroom first, I’ll go into the bedroom, change into pajamas, and then I’ll use it after you. I’ve suddenly realized how exhausted I am.”

“Good idea,” said Burt with a smirk. “Because once you’re in there, it’ll be a while before you get out.”

“You know me too well,” said Kurt with a grin.

While Burt washed up, Kurt quickly changed into pajamas, and sat down on the cot while he checked his phone. There was a text from Blaine.

**10:06 p.m. from Blaine: So happy for you and your dad. See you at 11 at Almond. xoxo <3 <3 <3 <3 **

Kurt grinned at the extra heart, and then sighed. He missed Blaine. The sound of the bathroom door opening pulled him out of his temporary funk.

“All yours,” said Burt.

“Thanks, Dad. Sleep well.”

“You, too.” 

*****

_Sunday, November 16, 2014_

Blaine wasn’t in a hurry to get out of bed. He knew he had to be at the restaurant by 11 to meet Kurt and Kurt’s dad, but he had plenty of time to get ready. Marco was asleep in the bed next to him, and Blaine rolled over on his back, pulled the covers up to his neck, and closed his eyes again. 

For the past three weeks, Sunday mornings had meant waking up next to Kurt, but not this time. It seemed very unfair to be denied his boyfriend’s warmth and touch that he had become so quickly accustomed to, especially when they had now declared their “I love yous.” Blaine allowed himself to wallow in self-pity for just a little bit, before he shook his head and grinned. He knew he was being silly, because meeting Kurt’s dad was definitely a good reason to vary from their routine, and it would be just a few days before it would be restored and he would be back in Kurt’s bed. 

Blaine was understandably nervous about meeting Kurt’s dad. He was going to do his utmost to make a good impression. Getting Kurt’s dad’s approval was important for both of them. His mind moved to thoughts of Thanksgiving at his house, where Kurt would be meeting _his_ family for the first time, and how much he wanted their approval, too. Blaine sighed. He knew both Kurt’s dad and his mom were worried, but that was just a thing parents did when it came to their children. Blaine had never been so sure of anything as he was about his beautiful, talented, sexy, amazing Kurt.

Thinking about the holiday reminded Blaine about Kurt’s plans to go to Ohio to visit his dad for semester break. He needed to ask Kurt soon about his travel dates. A separation of several weeks did not sound like fun at all. 

Blaine stretched under the covers and yawned. Everything would surely work out. In the meantime, he imagined his boyfriend, performing on stage, singing and dancing like he had been born to it, followed by a second image of Kurt, naked, smiling from the pillow next to him, while their arms reached for each other. Blaine groaned softly as he felt his arousal build. He glanced quickly over at Marco, who was still fast asleep. He decided that taking care of himself right now would be a great stress reliever for later. He got up and headed for the bathroom.

*****

When Kurt came out of the bathroom, Burt had packed his suitcase and was sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying a cup of coffee.

“Thanks for making coffee,” Kurt said as he walked towards his bedroom. Burt silently raised his cup in salute. “Just give me a few minutes and I’ll join you.”

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt emerged wearing a cable turtleneck sweater and slim jeans, his hair perfectly coiffed. He took an empty cup to fill with coffee, and joined Burt at the table.

“Still worried about me meeting Blaine?” asked Burt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, grinning. “I know it’s not a Mid-East summit meeting, Dad. I just want it to go well, that’s all. Looks like you’ve got everything packed.” 

“Yeah. I’m good. How soon before we need to leave?”

Kurt pulled his phone from his jeans pocket and checked the time. It was 10:15 a.m. “I think I have enough time to finish this coffee. It looks nice outside, even if it’s cold. Are you up for a fifteen minute walk?”

“Sure.”

  
  
Almond Restaurant  
Photo Source: [ Yahoo Photos ](https://search.yahoo.com/yhs/search?p=almond+restaurant+nyc+photos&ei=UTF-8&hspart=mozilla&hsimp=yhs-001)  


After the coffee was finished, they put on their jackets, scarves and gloves, and headed out to the Almond, less than eight blocks from Union Square. As they approached the restaurant, Kurt wondered if Blaine would get there first. His breath quickened from both excitement and nervousness. Blaine wasn’t outside, but given the cold, Kurt wasn’t expecting to see him there. As Kurt opened the entrance door, he saw Blaine seated on the bench near the hostess station. Blaine stood up the minute he saw Kurt and Burt walk in. 

Kurt beamed. Blaine looked great, as always! He was wearing a button down shirt, bow tie and v-neck sweater under his jacket, with a contrasting pair of khakis. Kurt bounced forward, pulled Blaine into a hug, and kissed him softly on the cheek, not even caring that his dad was right there. “Hi, you!”

Blaine’s cheeks turned a bit pink as Kurt stepped away, keeping one arm on Blaine’s back, and turned to Burt with a happy smile. “Dad, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is my dad, Burt Hummel.”

“Hi Mr. Hummel,” said Blaine, extending his hand.

“Not hard to figure out the boyfriend part,” said Burt, grinning widely, taking Blaine’s hand and giving it a firm shake, followed by a shoulder squeeze. “But call me Burt. I’m not much for formality.”

“Okay,” replied Blaine, but he didn’t sound too confident.

Kurt sensed Blaine’s shyness, and decided to take some of the pressure off of him. “Well, now that you two have met, let’s eat.” He looked at the hostess standing at the podium. “Hi! We have a reservation for 11:00. Hummel, party of three.”

“Yes,” the hostess replied. “We have your table ready. Please follow Jamie. She’ll take care of you.”

They were seated at a table along the wall. Kurt made some quick decisions about who would sit where.  
He guided Blaine to sit side by side with him on the cushioned bench that ran the length of the wall, and motioned for Burt to take one of the two chairs facing them. Once they were seated, their server distributed the menus, discussed the specials, and took their juice and coffee orders. Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand under the table, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

Blaine took a breath, looked up at Burt, and broke the silence. “So what did you think of the performance last night?” 

Kurt turned and smiled approvingly at Blaine. _Perfect icebreaker! A nice safe topic, since they’ll both agree._

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Burt nonchalantly. “I’ve seen better productions.”

“Really?” said Blaine in surprise. 

Kurt glared at his dad. He knew exactly what he was up to. “ _Dad,_ ” he said, his voice a warning.

Burt looked from Blaine to Kurt and back again. Blaine’s eyes were staring at the table, while Kurt’s were staring back at him, an annoyed look on his face. Burt chuckled and looked at Blaine. “Sorry, kid. Just having some fun with you.” Blaine looked up at Burt while he continued. “Look, Kurt did a fantastic job. They all did. Blew the roof right off the theatre with how good they were. Was it the same at the show you saw?”

Blaine found his smile. “It was outstanding,” Blaine enthused. “And Kurt was perfect.” Blaine turned to look at Kurt earnestly, placing his hand on Kurt’s upper arm. “No one could take their eyes off of you. You gave everything you had to your two numbers and it showed.”

Kurt gave Blaine a soft smile, and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Thank you,” said Kurt. 

Burt picked up the conversational thread. “So Kurt tells me your family is hosting him for Thanksgiving. That’s very nice of them.”

Blaine smiled at Burt. It was clear Burt was being sincere, not teasing this time. “Thanks, we’re happy to do that. My mom and my cousin Marco are really looking forward to meeting Kurt. My aunt will be there, and a few other relatives. We’re going to introduce Kurt to some Filipino dishes and see if he likes them!”

“Oh, I’ll like them,” said Kurt laughing.

“What?” said Burt in mock surprise. “No turkey?”

“Oh, there’ll be turkey. We just mix it up a bit, a combination of traditional and Filipino.”

“Well, that will definitely be a new experience for Kurt.”

“I’m really looking forward to it,” said Kurt, very happy with the way the conversation was going.

“If you’re ever able to get to Lima, it would be nice to have you with us for the holidays.”

Kurt’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. He gave Burt a big, surprised grin. “Dad, that’s great! Thank you.” Still grinning, Kurt turned to Blaine and squeezed his arm. “Blaine, that would be awesome!”

Kurt expected Blaine to be thrilled with this clear signal that he had gotten the Burt Hummel seal of approval, but instead, Blaine looked embarrassed. Blaine bit his lip before answering.

“That’s really nice of you, Mr. Hummel.”

“Burt,” Kurt’s dad corrected gently.

“Sorry. Burt,” Blaine paused. “Long-distance travel is kind of complicated for me.”

Kurt instantly deflated. He wanted to kick himself. How could he have forgotten what had happened to Blaine in Rochester? He reached for Blaine’s hand under the table and gave it a sympathetic squeeze. Blaine looked at Kurt, a small smile pasted on his face. Kurt squeezed his hand again, to show he understood.

“Sorry, Blaine,” said Burt, picking up on Blaine’s discomfort but not knowing the true reason for it. “I know it isn’t cheap to get to where we live, and Kurt doesn’t have a car here to drive home.”

“Yeah, it’s a factor,” said Blaine, still looking uncomfortable.

Kurt’s mind was racing as he tried to think of a way to change the subject. “Oh! Dad asked me if you follow football, but I couldn’t remember.”

“Right,” said Burt in quick agreement. “I was wondering. Giants fan? Jets fan?”

Blaine gave Kurt a relieved smile, and Kurt relaxed. “Marco and I follow the Seahawks.” 

“Really?” said Burt, a bit surprised. “The Seahawks are a great team. I’m just surprised it’s Seattle rather than one of the New York teams.”

“Well, yeah. I mean, I do watch the Giants, but Doug Baldwin plays for the Seahawks. His grandmother is Filipino and he supports the Philippines, so we like to follow him. Do you follow the Bengals?”

“I might, but I’m a Buckeyes fan first.”

“Oh,” said Blaine, nodding understandingly. “Of course. Ohio State.”

“Yup. Do you follow college football?”

“No. I’m so busy with school and work, I don’t have time during football season to follow more than one team.”

“Any other sports you follow?”

“Baseball. Marco and I follow the San Francisco Giants.”

“Let me guess,” said Burt with a grin. “There’s a Filipino player on the team?”

Blaine grinned back. “Yup! Tim Lincecum.” 

“He’s a great pitcher! I had no idea he was Filipino.”

“His family is Filipino-American. They’ve been here for several generations. There aren't many Filipinos in professional sports, so we like to follow these guys.”

“Well, that’s great,” said Burt, genuinely impressed. “Ever been to a game?”

“We try to see them once a year when they come to New York to play the Mets. The tickets can be so expensive, but the Filipino community really supports him.” Blaine paused and gave Burt a mischievous grin. “I also follow Matt Carpenter from the Cardinals.”

“The third baseman? Is he from the Philippines, too?”

Blaine’s grin got even larger. “No, but he IS a good third baseman.”

Burt burst out laughing. “You sure got me on that one, kid.”

Blaine took a sip of his drink. “Who do _you_ follow?” he asked.

“The Reds.”

Blaine nodded and smiled. “Makes sense.”

Kurt was delighted. While he had no interest in professional sports, it was wonderful to watch the easy give and take between Blaine and his Dad while discussing their favorite teams. He was learning all the ways Blaine stayed connected to his culture too, and he was looking forward even more to Thanksgiving and meeting Blaine’s family.

Just then, their server arrived with their orders and conversation stopped while they started eating. All three raved over their choices; Kurt’s brioche French toast, Blaine’s huevos rancheros, and Burt’s chorizo omelet. They sampled each other’s dish, and pronounced them all to be delicious. Once finished, they all leaned back in their chairs, with full stomachs and satisfied smiles.

“That was great,” said Burt. “Good choice, kid.” 

“Thanks, Dad. They really do a nice brunch here.”

Burt reached for his wallet to pay for the meal. When their server came to pick up the bill and credit card, both Kurt and Blaine thanked Burt for treating them.

“You’re welcome, boys. But I got to tell you. This has been a treat for me. What a great two days. To spend time with Kurt, see him perform in that fantastic show, and to finally get to meet you,” Kurt rolled his eyes at “finally” while Blaine smiled and reached for Kurt’s hand under the table, “well, it’s really good.”

“Thank you Mr. H… Burt,” said Blaine as he quickly corrected himself before Burt could say anything. “Kurt talks about you, of course.” Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled softly, before turning back to Burt. ”But it was important to me to meet you, too.”

Burt looked genuinely touched. “Listen, kid,” Burt said seriously. “I can see how things are between the two of you, and I’ve got to tell you, I like what I see.”

Kurt felt his eyes water. “Dad,” he said softly as Blaine looked at him and put his arm around Kurt’s shoulder to hug him.

“I do worry, as any Dad would,” Burt continued, looking at Blaine. “Look, you’re a good person, working hard to do the best you can. But the politics of immigration are just nasty. Be careful. All I can do is wish you and your mom the best. Just take care of yourself.” 

Burt turned to look at Kurt, who was biting his lip for all he was worth to keep his tears contained. “And take care of each other." He looked at Kurt and continued, "I don’t know what would happen to you,” Burt paused and shifted his gaze to Blaine, “if something were to happen to _you_.” 

Kurt squeezed his boyfriend’s arm as Blaine took a deep breath. “I understand,” said Blaine, “and I appreciate what you’re saying. Thank you for caring about me and my family. It means everything to me. I was hoping this would all go well and you would see how much I care about Kurt, and it would make you happy. I’m kind of overwhelmed by your words.” Blaine turned to look at Kurt, smiling sweetly, before turning back to Burt. “Next to my family, Kurt is the most important person in my life. I want you to know that.”

“Thanks, kid. I think I do.”

Kurt exhaled slowly as he attempted to pull himself together before his emotions ran away from him. “Okay. I couldn’t be happier that the two men who are most important to me have bonded. But we have to get back to the apartment so Dad doesn’t miss his ride to the airport.”

All three stood up, put on their jackets, and headed out into the cold November afternoon. A few minutes later they reached the Carlyle Apartments and after checking in at the reception desk, headed upstairs to Kurt’s apartment. Fifteen minutes later, they headed back downstairs with Burt’s carry-on luggage.

“We should stay in the lobby to keep warm while we wait for the van to come,” said Kurt. “We’ll see it when it pulls up.”

Five minutes later the Super Shuttle van arrived. “Dad,” said Kurt, giving Burt a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks so much for coming. I’m so happy you got to see my performance and meet Blaine. This was a wonderful visit. Call me when you get home, okay?”

Burt hugged Kurt tightly. “So proud of you.” Then he kissed Kurt on the forehead, looked up, and grinned at Blaine. Letting go of Kurt, he turned to Blaine and opened his arms. “You, too,” Burt said. “You’re family now. I’m not leaving without a hug.”

Kurt beamed as Blaine blushed and walked into Burt’s arms. “Thanks, Burt,” Blaine said softly. “For everything. Travel safely.” Blaine stepped back and took Kurt’s hand.

“That’s the plan,” said Burt. “Love you, kid” he said to Kurt.

“Love you too, Dad,” replied Kurt, giving him a one-arm hug and then opening the lobby door for Burt so he could wheel his bag to the street and give it to the driver. Kurt and Blaine stood on the sidewalk, holding hands, while they watched Burt board the van. They waved to Burt as it pulled away.

Kurt looked at Blaine and squeezed his hand hard. “If we don’t go upstairs right now so I can kiss you senseless, I am going to spontaneously combust.”

“Oh my god, yes,” said Blaine, as Kurt pulled him back into the lobby and strode towards the elevators, determination written all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> [ Almond](http://www.almondnyc.com/p3.php) is at 12 East 22nd Street between 5th Avenue and Park Avenue South.
> 
> [ Tim Lincecum ](http://globalnation.inquirer.net/columns/columns/view/20101102-301073/In-SF-Giants-star-the-story-of-Filipino-America) is a starting pitcher for the San Francisco Giants National League baseball team. The Giants played the Kansas City Royals in the 2014 World Series, and won in seven games.
> 
> [ Doug Baldwin ](http://www.seahawks.com/news/articles/article-1/Doug-Baldwin-Pinoy-heart/3ffc0c21-4521-4d24-a19c-035c0f058924) is a wide receiver for the Seattle Seahawks football team. The Seahawks played the New England Patriots in the 2015 Super Bowl, but lost to New England 28-24.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
>  **Posting Schedule** : Updates will be published every Friday until complete.
> 
>  **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Picture](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Sunday, November 16, 2014 (continued)_

Kurt held Blaine’s hand as they waited for the elevator to arrive. In just a minute or two, they would be in the apartment. But they were alone now, and while there was time and privacy, he just had to say something about how well things had gone with Blaine and his dad. He didn’t try to contain his happiness.

“Dad really liked you!” Kurt exclaimed. “And YOU were wonderful! The way you talked to him about sports. I loved watching the two of you go back and forth. You even teased him just a little bit with the player from, what team was it? St. Louis?”

Blaine smiled. “Yeah, Matt Carpenter.”

“Right. Him. Dad loved that.”

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out. “There was that awkward moment when he invited me to visit you at Christmas.”

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head, still angry at himself for screwing up. “I’m really sorry. I got so excited when he said that! I forgot for a moment why traveling is an issue for you.”

“I can’t ever forget.”

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand, but couldn’t think of anything to say that would make either of them feel better. It was an issue without a resolution, at least for now. Maybe the best thing was to change the subject. Just then, the elevator doors opened. They were still alone as they stepped inside the car and went up to the sixth floor.

“I meant it when I said that you were wonderful with Dad.”

Blaine took both of Kurt’s hands in his. “I was so nervous. I wanted to make a good impression, but it could have gone either way. He was really kind to me. I still can’t believe it.”

“Well, you did tell Dad that next to your family, I’m the most important person in your life. I’m sure that made him very happy.”

“It’s true,” said Blaine softly. “I hope it makes you happy, too.”

“More than I can say,” Kurt replied, giving Blaine a firm kiss on his lips. 

The elevator doors opened, and they stepped into the sixth floor hallway. Kurt unlocked the apartment door, and pulled Blaine inside. He pushed it shut and grabbed Blaine by the shoulders, backing him against the closed door. 

“I don’t want to talk anymore,” Kurt said as he put his weight against Blaine and kissed him passionately.

Blaine moaned and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s back. ““We should take off our jackets,” he gasped, when they finally came up for air.

“How long can you stay?” Kurt asked, while helpfully undoing Blaine’s buttons.

“Not as long as I’d like,” Blaine replied, as Kurt pushed the open jacket off his shoulders, and peppered kisses all over his face. “I have to be home by 4 to help my mom with dinner.” Kurt began to kiss and suck at a spot on Blaine’s neck that Kurt knew drove him crazy. 

“Please, baby,” Blaine begged. “If you’re going to do that, I want us in your room and out of these clothes.”

Kurt pulled off, breathing hard, secretly excited that Blaine had called him “baby.” “Okay, but I haven’t changed the sheets yet.“

Blaine quickly hung up his jacket while stepping out of his shoes. “I don’t care.”

Kurt just nodded in agreement. He hung his jacket next to Blaine’s, and they hurried to Kurt’s bedroom.

Blaine entered first. Kurt followed, shut the door behind him, and turned, only to be crowded against the door by Blaine, who kept Kurt in place with the weight of his body. 

“I liked how this felt when _you_ did it,” Blaine muttered. “Now it’s my turn.” He put his hands under the hem of Kurt’s sweater and pushed it up and off, leaving Kurt in a thin tee shirt and slacks. Then he devoured Kurt’s mouth. Kurt groaned as his body sagged against the bedroom door. His hands reached for Blaine’s bow tie, and pulled it loose. He reached down to pull up the hem of Blaine’s sweater, while Blaine moved back slightly to create a small amount of space between them. With Blaine’s help, he pulled the sweater off and dropped it on his desk chair. Next he went to work on Blaine’s shirt buttons, while the kissing continued.

Once Blaine’s shirt was off and had joined his tie and sweater, Blaine reached between them, unbuttoned Kurt’s fly and cupped Kurt through his underwear. Kurt groaned again, the only thing keeping him upright was Blaine’s body on his.

“The bed,” Kurt gasped out. I can’t …”

Blaine cut him off with another kiss. Then he turned and with Kurt still in his arms, led them slowly to the edge of the bed, and sat down. Blaine gently pushed Kurt back against the pillows. He finished undoing Kurt’s jeans and pulled them off, followed by Kurt’s socks, tee shirt and boxer briefs. Blaine then removed the rest of his own clothes, and stretched out beside Kurt so they faced each other. 

“Hand me the lube?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt reached over to the end table on his side of the bed, opened the drawer, and gave Blaine the bottle and a small washcloth. He watched as Blaine popped the cap and poured a small amount into his hand. Blaine’s hand moved purposefully between Kurt’s thighs, while Kurt whispered his name.

“I want to make you feel good,” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear, sucking the skin on Kurt’s neck.

“Yes,” Kurt moaned, reaching for Blaine.

***** 

Afterwards, Kurt and Blaine were a sweaty tangle of arms and legs, with Blaine’s head nestled against Kurt’s neck. Blaine began to rub his hand up and down Kurt’s side. Kurt stirred, and reaching for Blaine’s face, angled it up so he could kiss him. Blaine opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

“Mmm,” murmured Kurt, brushing his lips over Blaine’s. “Love you. Love what we do in bed.”

“Love how you make me feel. Love you so much.” Blaine rolled on top of Kurt.

“How much longer can you stay?” 

Blaine reached for Kurt’s phone on the end table to check the time. Then he shook his head. “Just a half hour or so.”

Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine down to kiss him again. “At least Thursday’s not too far away.”

“It will be here before we know it.”

“Did you want to shower before you leave? I haven’t heard Santana come in yet.”

“That’s probably a good idea. Shower with me?”

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again. “I won’t say no to an offer like that.”

*****

Kurt had changed into a tee shirt and yoga pants, and watched Blaine button his shirt and then put on his slacks and sweater. Blaine carefully folded his bow tie so he could tuck it into one of the inside pockets of his jacket.

“I have so much I want to talk to you about, but we don’t have time,” Kurt mock-pouted as he stripped the sheets off the bed. “There’s a new Revue planned for next semester. I may have a role in it!”

Blaine paused to smile at Kurt. “Another solo, maybe? I can’t wait to hear the details! We can talk later tonight if you want. You’re not the only one who has things he wants to talk about. I don’t think we’ve discussed how long you’ll be away for winter break yet.”

Kurt frowned briefly. He didn’t want to think too much about the holiday break at this point, because their separation was going to hurt. He preferred to think about another holiday coming up much sooner, one that he and Blaine would spend together.

“You’re right. We do need to talk about it. I’ll call you later. And there’s Thanksgiving at your house. That’s coming up a week from Thursday.”

Blaine grinned and held out his arms. “THAT’s going to be an experience for you.”

Kurt grinned back and stepped into Blaine’s embrace. “Oh, yeah? I can’t wait!”

*****

Blaine walked into his apartment just a few minutes before 4:00 p.m. 

“Hey, I’m back,” he called as he took off his shoes and hung up his jacket in the hall closet.

“Just in time to help get dinner ready,” said Janelle, poking her head out from the kitchen. “Marco’s already started on the vegetables. So wash your hands and join us.”

“Okay, just let me change my clothes.”

A few minutes later, Blaine returned to the kitchen, wearing a long sleeved crew neck shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a comfortable pair of jeans. He kissed his mom on the cheek, took a knife from the drawer and went over to the table where Marco was slicing tomatoes and cucumbers. 

“Welcome home,” said Marco as he looked up, smiling. “I saved the garlic, onions, and ginger just for you.”

“Thanks a lot,” Blaine said sarcastically. “My favorite things to cut.”

“Well, if you had gotten back sooner you could have negotiated with me,” said Marco with a shrug.

“Now boys,” warned Janelle. “Be nice. The vegetables haven’t done anything bad to you. I want to hear about Blaine’s meeting with Kurt’s father.” Janelle smiled at Blaine. “You look happy. Did it go well?”

“It did. I really like Kurt’s dad. He’s easy to get along with, he jokes a lot, and he likes sports.”

“There you go,” said Marco. “The sports thing had to make it easier for everyone.”

Blaine nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we definitely bonded over it.”

“Okay, enough about sports,” said Janelle. “What did he think of _you?_ ”

“He liked me,” Blaine said with a smile. “He said he’s happy I’m with Kurt, and he gave me a hug before he left. He said that I’m part of their family now.”

“Wow!” Marco exclaimed. 

Janelle smiled broadly. “Smart man. I’m glad he saw all the good in you.”

“He’s so nice, and it’s obvious how much he loves Kurt. I’m really glad I got to meet him.”

Marco grinned and looked at his aunt. “The pressure’s on you for Thanksgiving. You’ll have to be at least as kind to Kurt as his dad was to Blaine.” 

“I’m sure I can manage,” replied Janelle. Blaine walked over and gave his mom another kiss on the cheek.

“I’m sure you can, too,” Blaine said. He smiled to himself as he walked back to where Marco was working and starting peeling garlic. His mom would make extra sure that Kurt felt welcomed.

*****

Blaine was on his bed, halfway through his last reading assignment for the night, when his phone buzzed. He looked down and Kurt’s picture smiled back at him. He slid his finger across the screen to open the call.

“Hey, babe.” 

“Hey, you too,” said Kurt. “Is this a good time?”

Blaine marked his place in his text book, and settled back against the pillows. This would make for a nice study break.

“It’s perfect. Did your dad get back okay?”

“Yes, he did. The flight was on time and all’s well.”

“I’m glad. So, are you going to tell me more about the Spring Revue?”

“Absolutely, but first I have a question for you. I saw something on my _New York Times_ phone app earlier this evening.”

Blaine smiled to himself. “When did you start following _The Times? Vogue_ I can understand. But _The Times?_ ”

“Oh, that’s relatively new. I get articles about immigration.”

 _Really,_ Blaine thought to himself. “Why would you want articles on immigration?”

“Because I love you, silly,” Kurt said with a laugh. “Of course I want to know about issues that affect my boyfriend.”

Blaine hesitated. He really didn’t want his immigration status to be the focus of Kurt’s attention, but if Kurt was using the information to give him a better understanding of the issues, there was nothing wrong with that. 

“Okay. That’s fine. You just surprised me. So what did you read that you want to ask about?”

“It’s about extending DACA and the new benefits for parents who are undocumented. The article states that President Obama will announce them in a speech on Thursday night as a new Executive Action, but that the Republicans are already jumping on them. Since that’s our “Sleepover Thursday,” I wanted to ask if you need to be with your mom and Marco that night.”

Blaine smiled. Kurt was being thoughtful, and very sweet, and he needed to tell him so. 

“It’s very considerate of you to check, but we’re okay. I think we had talked a little bit about this last week. Most of what the President is going to say on Thursday has been announced, although they’ve already had to take things out, due to political pressure. No need for us to change our plans.”

“Is there anything in it that helps you?”

“Not as much as was originally proposed. Work authorizations and stays of deportation will be issued in three-year intervals rather than two, so that helps me. They also want to broaden the age range for who is eligible. They’ve proposed a separate program that gives similar rights to certain undocumented parents.”

“I read that. Will it help your mom?”

“Nope.” Blaine was still somewhat bitter about it. “They had tried to add parents of DACA-mented students like me, to give them work authorization cards and stays from deportation. But it’s not going to happen. There were rumors last week that they wouldn’t do it, so what you saw today isn’t a surprise. They’re only going to give benefits to undocumented parents of US citizens and US permanent residents.”

“Oh. That’s not good.” There was a pause, but before Blaine could say anything, Kurt continued. “Well, if you want, we could watch the speech here.”

Blaine hesitated again. He was sure Kurt meant well, but he really wasn’t comfortable with the idea of ongoing discussions with him about the new Executive action and his immigration status. Didn’t Kurt already know enough? But he didn’t want Kurt to think he was mad at him.

“It’s nice of you to ask, really, but I’m sure we can find something more interesting to keep us occupied.”

“Oh. I just thought you might want to see the speech. Okay. Never mind.” Kurt paused briefly. “So, I wanted to tell you about next semester’s Revue.”

Inwardly, Blaine gave a small sigh of relief. He really didn’t want to have a conversation about immigration right now. Blaine wasn’t exactly sure he could articulate what about his immigration status or immigration issues in general made him feel uncomfortable discussing it with Kurt. But he was grateful to him for having changed the subject.

“Great!” said Blaine enthusiastically. “I want to hear all about it! Whose works are they using? Didn’t you say something earlier about already being cast?”

Kurt laughed happily, and Blaine relaxed against the pillows. At least Kurt didn’t sound upset with him. 

“Nothing specific, and I have to swear you to secrecy.”

“I won’t say a word to anyone,” said Blaine.

“Good, because I don’t think I can even tell Elliott. But the professor who directed the Cole Porter review came up to me at the party on Saturday, and told me they’re doing Sondheim next semester!”

“Really?” said Blaine. “Sondheim is great! So complex.”

“I know! I love that about his music. Anyway, the professor said she had me in mind for it. She said there would be more information out once the Spring semester starts. She said I had ‘proven my versatility!’”

“Of course you did. You were brilliant! So my fabulous boyfriend is going to be on stage again. I can’t wait!”

“Maybe,” replied Kurt, laughing again. “I don’t want to jinx it.”

Blaine decided that now was as good a time as any to talk about Christmas and the semester break.

“So why don’t you tell me about your plans for going home to spend Christmas with your dad, and when you’ll be back?”

“Well, that’s a hard topic, because of course I want to be with my dad at Christmas, but I also don’t want to be away from you.”

Blaine felt exactly the same way. “I know. But I understand. I want to be with my mom and Marco for Christmas, too. We’ve always been together for the holiday.”

“Let me tell you my plans so far. I leave on December 20, the day after my last final. But I haven’t purchased a return ticket yet. I wanted to talk to you about it, and then I’ll need to talk to my dad.

“When do your classes start?

“January 26th. What about you?”

Blaine’s heart sank. Kurt would be gone for more than a month. It was going to be awful.

There was no longer any joy in Blaine’s voice. “January 28th. God, Kurt. You’ll be gone for so long.”

“But what if I came back sooner?”

Blaine was incredulous. “You could do that? Your dad wouldn’t be mad at you?”

“Exactly why I wanted to talk to you first. If I come back early, I may be able to get some extra hours with the NYU Ambassadors, or maybe over at Tisch.”

“Just so you know, I’ll be picking up extra shifts at Barnes & Noble, and maybe in January, I can get a jump start on an internship, if I’m able to get one. “

“Okay, so neither one of us wants to be idle during January. That’s good! Let’s both look at a calendar and try to work this out.”

Blaine opened a calendar on his iPad. “Okay. So this is me being selfish. What’s the earliest you might be able to get back?” Blaine held his breath, waiting for Kurt’s answer.

“Maybe by the 5th?”

Blaine exhaled in relief. “Oh, that’s SO much better than you being away for a whole month! “ 

“If I can get the hours at NYU, the conversation with my dad will be a lot easier. So why don’t I make some inquiries over the next few days and then let you know what I find out? I’m still going to miss you terribly though. Any time away from you is a long time.”

“I’ll miss you, too. But Kurt, we can do this, especially if you’re able to get back in early January. The time will go by quickly. We can talk to each other every night if you want. That’s even more than we do now!”

“That’s not true,” exclaimed Kurt. “We may not talk every day, but we text every day, usually multiple times!”

“Oops, sorry. You’re right.”

“Maybe you can stay here with me on the Friday after my last exam, so we’re together before I have to go to the airport on Saturday. My flight doesn’t leave until 4:30 p.m.”

“I can let you know. I just have to look at my finals schedule, to see what I have on that Friday.”

“Okay. But I’m counting on us being able to sleep together my last night here.”

“Oh, baby, I want that, too. And the day you get back, we’ll do it again as part of our ‘welcome back’ celebration.”

“Oh, THAT is definitely happening!”

“So, do you want to talk about Thanksgiving?”

“Oh, yeah. Tell me the logistics.”

“Okay. Dinner’s at 4:00. I’ll give you directions to my house when we see each other Thursday. Just allow extra time because the trains will be on a holiday schedule.

“I’m guessing you won’t be coming back with me to Manhattan after dinner?”

Blaine paused. Thanksgiving Day was family time, and he really couldn’t leave with Kurt afterwards, not with guests at his house, but he did have a plan that he thought might make Kurt happy.

“I’ll have to stay back, I’m sorry. But I’ve got what I think is good news.”

“What’s that?”

“The Friday after Thanksgiving is ‘Black Friday,’ so I have to go in to work earlier than I usually do. They want me to work part of the day on Saturday and Sunday, too, but not as many hours as Friday. So, if you want, I could stay with you Friday and Saturday night, and go home on Sunday after work is over. How do two nights in a row sound to you?”

“It sounds wonderful! But are you sure your family won’t be mad?”

“I’ve already asked my mom and she said it’s fine. She and my Aunt Mariel have things planned for the weekend that they want to do together, and Marco is going to spend time with his girlfriend.”

“Oh, that’s great then. Will I meet his girlfriend at Thanksgiving?”

“No, she’ll be at her parents. 

“Your mom’s going to like me, right?”

Blaine smiled. He remembered how nervous he was meeting Kurt’s dad. 

“I’m sure you’ll win her over with your charm. Plus, she’s definitely looking forward to meeting you. But the other person you want to impress is Marco. He always has my back with my mom and my Aunt Mariel. If he likes you, he’ll make sure they like you, too.”

“Oh great,” Kurt said sarcastically. “No pressure, huh? You only had to charm my Dad, but I have to charm your mom AND your cousin.”

“Don’t forget about Aunt Mariel.”

“What about Marco’s dad? Will he be there too?"

Blaine paused before answering. He hadn’t thought about Marco’s dad in years. He’d been out of their lives for so long. “Um…no. He’s um… not around.”

Kurt felt embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s a totally normal question,” said Blaine. “Truth is, I’m not even sure I know the whole story. I remember when my mom and I first came to the United States to stay with Aunt Mariel and Marco, his dad wasn’t around. I was told something about his job requiring him to travel all over the United States, and that he had gotten the apartment in Woodside for Aunt Mariel and Marco so they would have some stability. He’s still alive, and I think he and Aunt Mariel might still be legally married. But there’s no contact with Marco that I’m aware of. We never talk about him. I know it probably sounds kind of weird, but it is what it is.”

“Oh. I guess every family is different. Your Aunt Mariel must be a strong lady.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty amazing. She’s some kind of business consultant, and travels a lot. She spends a lot of time in Chicago and has an apartment there. But she felt she couldn’t work and travel and take care of Marco. So when my mom and I arrived on her doorstep, I think she felt we were the answer to her prayers. Plus, Marco and I have basically grown up together. He’s much more like a brother to me, than my cousin. We’ve always been close. It’s worked out pretty well for everyone.”

“She sounds impressive.”

“She is.” Blaine chuckled. “So remember that when you’re introduced.”

Kurt groaned into the phone. “I’m starting to panic. Your Aunt is a force to be reckoned with, I’ve stolen you away from your family and I’m not Filipino. All the odds are stacked against me.”

Blaine laughed. “You’ll be fine. Marco and I will be right there, we’ll protect you.”

“Why doesn’t that make me feel any better?”

Blaine looked at his phone to check the time. He hated to end the call, but he really needed to get back to his assignment so he could finish it before going to bed. Tomorrow was a busy class day. “It’s going to be fun, and you’ll be great.” Blaine paused. “Kurt, I’d love to keep talking, but I’ve got some work I have to get done tonight. I promise we can talk more about Thanksgiving on Thursday.”

“I’m good. I have work that I have to get done, too.”

“Okay. I can’t wait to see you. And really, don’t worry about Thanksgiving. It’ll be fun.”

“I can’t wait to see you, either. I love you.”

“Love you, too. I’ll either call or text tomorrow.”

“Okay. ‘Sleep well, sweetie.”

“You, too.”

Kurt looked at his phone after the call ended. There was a new immigration update from _The Times_. That reminded him of his exchange with Blaine at the beginning of their phone call. Why had Blaine acted weird when he asked him about the President’s Executive Action and speech? _I don’t get it. He can stand up in front of several hundred people and talk about how his immigration status affects him, but he doesn’t want to talk about it with me?_ Well, he could ask Blaine why on Thursday. If Blaine was uncomfortable for any reason, then it was best to talk it through in person. 

*****  
_Wednesday, November 19, 2014_

Kurt had spent the last couple of days in conversations with Kim, his supervisor with the NYU Student Ambassadors, and with his advisor in the Theatre Department, to see if there might be some work for him during January. It turned out that due to fewer visitors to campus, there were fewer tours than at other times of the year. But the Undergraduate Admissions Office was very busy making decisions on applications in preparation for the April 1 notification date, as well as responding to inquiries from successful early decision candidates. So, there was definitely a need for clerical support, especially since many of the office’s regular student employees were home on break. Kim had offered Kurt the opportunity to work up to twenty hours per week from the time he returned until the first week of classes. Kurt promised to let Kim know of his decision just as soon as he checked with his dad. Opportunities to work in the Theatre Department sounded vague, but they had taken his contact information and promised to be back in touch.

Kurt and Santana had made a quick dinner together, and settled in for a long evening of course assignments. Kurt decided to call his dad first before he got too buried in work. Burt picked up after just a few rings.

“Hey, kiddo!”

“Hey, Dad! Everything doing okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Same old, same old. Everyone wants their car winterized and the snow tires put on before the weather really starts to hit. There were some flurries yesterday and now everyone thinks they need their car done by tomorrow. It’s keeping us busy.”

“No flurries here yet, but it feels like it’s getting colder every day.”

“So how are you? Still glowing from your performance?”

Kurt let out a melodramatic sigh. “I might be if it wasn’t for all the work my professors have dumped on me. Everything is due at the same time.”

“Oh, you’ll survive. You always do. How’s Blaine?”

“He’s fine. Busy like me. He’s coming over tomorrow.”

“Good. The President is making a speech tomorrow night about a new Executive action for undocumented immigrants. Anything there that will help Blaine or his family?”

Kurt frowned momentarily. This was exactly what he had asked Blaine, and it wasn’t long after that Blaine had kind of closed himself off. “We talked about it. Not very much, according to Blaine. He does get a three-year work authorization and waiver of deportation instead of two years. He said at one point, there was talk about something similar for undocumented parents of DACA-mented students, but it was removed due to political pressure. A version of it is still there, but only for parents of US citizens and permanent residents. I’ve started following the issue on _The New York Times_ on-line.”

“Well, that’s too bad. It sounds like the Republicans are prepared to fight anything that’s proposed, so who knows what might happen. Be sure to say hello for me and tell him I’m thinking about him.”

“Oh, I will.” Kurt took a breath. “Dad, I wanted to talk to you about winter break. That’s why I called.”

There was a long pause at the other end. “Kurt, don’t tell me you’re not coming home for Christmas!”

“No, no, Dad. Of course I’m coming home! I already have my plane ticket! What I want to talk about is how long I’ll stay.” Kurt could hear his dad’s sigh of relief. 

“Okay,” Burt said with a small chuckle. “Let me guess. The two of you have decided that a month apart is a month too long and you’re calling to renegotiate terms.”

Kurt grinned. “Pretty much.”

“So, what’s your new plan?”

“The NYU Undergraduate Admissions Office wants to offer me twenty hours a week to work for them during January. I’m still coming home on December 20th. I was thinking of going back to New York on January 3rd or 4th, so I could start with them on Monday the 5th.” Kurt bit his lip and held his breath. He knew his dad would not be happy with his leaving so early.

There was another pause, and Kurt knew that his dad was thinking about the dates. He would be home for only two weeks. 

“Well, you know I was looking forward to having you home longer. Thought you might put in some hours in the garage if you wanted extra money. Oh, and nice try with the NYU job, but you and I both know it’s a certain boyfriend who’s the main attraction. Still glad you found yourself a job, though.”

“Dad, I wouldn’t ask to go back early if I hadn’t lined up some work here. Blaine’s going to work more hours at Barnes & Noble, and he might look into an internship, too.”

“Sounds like you’ll both be busy with things other than each other. Okay. I’d love to have you stay here the entire time, but I know where your heart is. If you want to go back early, you can.”

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Dad. I love you. You know there’s room enough in my heart to love you both.”

Burt chuckled. “I know, kid. I was here first, though.”

“Yeah, you were,” Kurt said with a laugh.

***** 

Blaine and Marco were in the kitchen, washing and drying dishes from dinner. They had just finished a conversation about Doug Baldwin and the upcoming Seattle Seahawks game when Blaine paused, and changed the subject.

“Do you have time tonight to talk?”

Marco gave Blaine an appraising look. “We can talk as soon as we finish here, if you want.”

“Thanks,” said Blaine, and continued to put dishes away into the cabinets.

“You okay?” asked Marco.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need some advice.”

Marco stuck his head into the living room after they were done with their kitchen chores. “Blaine wants to consult with me,” he said to Janelle. “So, we’re going to be in our office for a while.”

Janelle turned her head towards Marco and away from the TV program she was watching, and smiled. “Be sure to solve all the world’s problems while you’re in there.”

“Either that or we’ll try for world domination,” said Marco with a grin. He went into their bedroom where Blaine was already sitting on his bed waiting, and closed the door behind him. He sat down facing Blaine. “So, what’s going on?”

Blaine started to speak, but then closed his mouth and shook his head in frustration. He slammed his fist into the mattress, then ran his hands through his hair. Marco got up and sat down next to Blaine, and put his arm around Blaine’s back.

“Hey, hey, what’s got you so upset?”

Blaine took a deep, shuddering breath. “Kurt’s probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and we talk about everything. But when he asks me questions about immigration or my DACA status, all I want to do is push him away.”

Marco looked at Blaine with a puzzled expression on his face. “This is the first time you’ve ever said anything negative about Kurt.”

“There’s nothing negative about Kurt!” Blaine exclaimed. “He isn’t doing anything wrong! The person who is messing this up is me!”

“Wait. Something must have happened to trigger this. What was it?”

Blaine sighed and fell back against his pillows. Marco got up and went back to sit on his bed, ready to listen.

“It happened Sunday night. We were on the phone. He told me he had signed up for message alerts from the _New York Times_ about immigration issues. He knew about President Obama’s speech tomorrow night and wanted to ask me about it. Since that’s the night I’m usually with him, he asked if I would prefer staying here and watch the speech with you and Mom. When I asked him why the interest, he said it was because he loved me, and wanted to know things that might affect me. That’s when I felt my insides tie up in knots. I didn’t want to discuss anything immigration-related with him, not then and not ever, and then I felt so guilty for feeling that way.” Blaine turned his head to look at Marco, waiting for him to reply.

Marco stared at Blaine. It took a few moments for him to collect his thoughts. “I’m trying to pull out the facts here. So your feelings for him haven’t changed?”

“No. We told each other ‘I love you’ for the first time on Friday night, and I feel that way just as much today.”

“That’s great! And a part of showing his love is he wants to know more about a topic that’s a big part of your life, something he may not have known much about before, but now wants to understand better.”

“Right.”

“But you want to shut that down, you don’t want him learning more about those issues, you don’t want to talk about it.”

Blaine pulled his pillow over his face and groaned into it, then pushed it away. “Yes, and I hate myself for doing it.”

“Blaine, _why_ won’t you talk to Kurt about it? I can’t remember you ever being anything but honest about who you are. You just gave a speech about it a few weeks ago.

“I don’t know. But my immigration status just kept coming up all the time on Sunday, and even when it didn’t come up, I still couldn’t get away from it.”

“Well, since I wasn’t there, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Explain, please.”

"On Sunday, when I met Kurt’s dad, he invited me to visit him and Kurt in Ohio for winter break. I let him assume that I didn’t want to travel due to lack of money, not fear of being stopped by the Border Patrol. I didn’t give the true reason, because I was afraid of what he might think. Then he said he approved of us being together as a couple, but went on to warn Kurt that he worried about what could happen to him if something happened to me.”

Marco sighed. “That was helpful,” he said sarcastically.

“I know, right? Then later that night, Kurt asked me DACA questions.”

“When you were with Kurt’s dad or Kurt, immigration wasn’t all they talked about, right?”

“Right, we talked about other things, too.”

“I’m guessing that Kurt’s dad and Kurt are U.S. citizens?

“Yes! I’m so tired of it! Every conversation just reminds me how different our situations are, that what Kurt takes for granted, like flying home to Ohio, I can’t.” Blaine let out a deep sigh before continuing. “How can I ever tell all of this to Kurt?” 

“He needs to understand how you feel. How is that going to happen if you don’t tell him? Admit that you guys are different, that there are certain things that will always be different. He can hop on a plane to Ohio and go through TSA security and think nothing of it. You have to always look over your shoulder and be fearful of being taken away again. He’s got privilege that you don’t. I know you hate it, but it’s not Kurt’s fault, right?” 

Blaine nodded his head in agreement, looking miserable.

Marco continued. “So is it fair that the one person who could best help Kurt understand these things doesn’t want to talk about it? You’ve said that Kurt’s a compassionate guy. Give him credit for wanting to learn more about the issues. Honestly, if you want Kurt is to be with you for the long haul, he does need to know this stuff. The fact that he went ahead to learn it on his own is pretty cool. You have to be brave enough to have the hard conversations. “

“Maybe I’m afraid that if I talk too much about it, I’ll lose him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> This chapter ends the night before President Obama’s November 20, 2014 nationally televised speech about his new executive action to help undocumented immigrants. As the Executive Branch prepared to implement the new executive action, Republicans accused the President of acting lawlessly and exceeding his constitutional authority. On February 16, 2015, a U.S. District Court Judge in Texas, responding to a law suit filed by twenty six states, issued a preliminary injunction preventing the implementation of those sections of the Executive Action that contained benefits for undocumented parents of US citizens or US permanent residents, or any expanded provisions of DACA (including the change in the validity period for DACA benefits from two to three years). The court order did not affect the extension of existing DACA applications or those who had not yet filed for renewal, or first-time applicants for DACA who met the requirements under the rules that have been in effect since 2012. The administration filed an appeal. On May 26, 2015, the court refused to lift the ban, and the Obama administration decided not to appeal the ban to the Supreme Court. The case will now be decided on its merits. 
> 
> The following links provide facts and commentary on the November 20, 2014 executive action and its aftermath.
> 
> US Citizenship and Immigration Services, part of the Department of Homeland Security, has information on the [ affected provisions ](http://www.uscis.gov/immigrationaction)
> 
> [ Obama to Detail Immigration Plans in Address on Thursday ](http://www.nytimes.com/2014/11/20/us/politics/obama-immigration.html?module=Search&mabReward=relbias%3Ar)  
> NY Times article published just prior to the November 20, 2014 President’s speech
> 
> [ White House Struggles on Immigration Ruling ](http://www.nytimes.com/2015/02/19/us/politics/white-house-struggles-on-immigration-ruling.html)  
> NY Times article published on February 20, 2015, discussing the judge’s injunction.
> 
> [ For Immigrants, Fear Returns After a Federal Judge’s Ruling ](http://www.nytimes.com/2015/02/21/us/for-immigrants-fear-returns-after-a-federal-judges-ruling.html?smid=tw-share&_r=0)  
> NY Times article published February 20, 2015 regarding the impact of the judge’s ruling
> 
> [ Federal Panel Lets Injunction Against Obama’s Immigration Actions Stand ](http://www.nytimes.com/2015/05/27/us/fifth-circuit-court-of-appeals-rules-on-obama-immigration-plan.html?emc=edit_na_20150526&nlid=54296128&_r=0)  
> NY Times article published May 26, 2015 about executive action in federal court
> 
> [ Immigration Overhaul May Be in Limbo Until Late in Obama’s Term ](http://www.nytimes.com/2015/05/28/us/obama-immigration-executive-action-supreme-court.html?ref=us)  
> NY Times article published May 27, 2015 about the Obama Administration deciding not to go to court to fight ruling
> 
> [ Today in Politics: Immigration Ruling Stymies Obama and Those Seeking His Job ](http://www.nytimes.com/politics/first-draft/2015/05/28/today-in-politics-immigration-ruling-stymies-obama-and-those-seeking-his-job/?_r=0)  
> NY Times article published May 28, 2015 about how immigration ruling may affect immigration agenda


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
> **Posting Schedule** : Updates will be published every Friday until complete.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Photo](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org)

_Thursday, November 20, 2014_

As Blaine headed to Kurt’s apartment to spend the night, the anxiety that had been building inside him since Sunday started to come to a head. He was a mess, with so many conflicting emotions that he was having a hard time sorting them out. 

Blaine hadn’t progressed very far since his conversation with Marco the previous evening. He knew he should tell Kurt how uncomfortable he felt whenever there was too much focus on his immigration status. But bringing it up would only accentuate the differences between them. Marco had said he didn’t think it was likely Kurt would leave him because of it, but Blaine just couldn’t tamp down the worry. He shook his head, annoyed at himself. They had talked so much about feeling safe with each other, trusting each other. Why the hell couldn’t he trust Kurt with this?

Blaine took a deep breath before entering the Carlyle Court lobby. He was determined not to let his issues wreck their night together.

Blaine stopped at the reception desk to present his ID and waited while the person on duty called Kurt. He listened distractedly to the brief conversation. A few minutes later, he saw the elevator doors open. Kurt practically jogged over to the desk to meet him, his face lighting up with a big smile. When Blaine saw it, so obviously there because of Kurt’s feelings for him, a lot of his anxiety started to melt away. _He loves me. Stop being so scared._

“Hi, you!” said Kurt excitedly as he gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek, taking both of Blaine’s hands in his. “Ooh, your hands are cold. Do you have gloves?”

“I do,” said Blaine sheepishly. “I just forgot to put them on. I must have been distracted.”

Kurt laughed. “Well, if thinking about our date distracted you, I’ll take it as a compliment. I’ll sign you in and then we can go upstairs and figure out what we want to do.” 

There were several people in the elevator as they went up to Kurt’s apartment. Kurt smiled at Blaine and squeezed his hand, and Blaine squeezed back.

Kurt unlocked the front door, and they took off their shoes in the entry way. Blaine put his backpack and messenger bag on the floor, and started to unbutton his jacket when Kurt stepped forward and pushed his hands away.

“Let me,” Kurt said softly, as his hands worked at the buttons one by one. Blaine tilted his head to one side with a questioning smile. “I just feel like doing this for you,” Kurt explained, smiling back.

Once Blaine’s jacket was fully open, Kurt slid it off his shoulders and hung it up. “Santana’s out right now, but she’ll be coming back later tonight. Can I get you anything?” Kurt fluttered his eye lids suggestively.

“Just you,” Blaine replied eagerly, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s back and pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss which Kurt gladly returned. All of Blaine’s remaining anxiety vanished in the perfect feel of their lips and tongues, and the perfect fit of Kurt in his arms. 

“Mmm,” hummed Kurt a few minutes later, nuzzling Blaine’s neck and ear. “Do you want to take this to the bedroom or talk about dinner?”

Blaine pulled his head back, looking a little dazed and unfocused as he blinked at Kurt. “Maybe the bedroom?” He rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “I was a little tired because I didn’t sleep well last night, but I think I got my second wind when we started kissing.” 

“Oh, sweetie,” Kurt murmured sympathetically. “You didn’t have a nightmare, did you?”

Blaine had started kissing Kurt’s neck, but froze at his words. _Why would Kurt think that? Can’t I have a bad night without it being about the Border Patrol?_ Then he realized how unfair that was. He had _told_ Kurt he sometimes had nightmares about his bus trip. It was only natural for Kurt to think he might have had one last night.

“No, no,” said Blaine quickly, cursing himself when he saw that Kurt was now giving him a very puzzled look, no doubt due to his reaction to Kurt’s words. “Just a generic ‘didn’t sleep well.’ But no more talk. Okay?”

“Mmm. Okay.” Kurt took Blaine’s hand and grabbed his messenger bag with the other while Blaine picked up his backpack. Once in Kurt’s bedroom, they put the bags down on the floor. Kurt closed the door, walked back to Blaine and began to unbutton his shirt. “Are you sure there isn’t anything you want to talk about?”

“Shh. Not right now,” said Blaine, while Kurt continued to undress him. “Just want you.” Blaine resumed his attention to Kurt’s neck.

“Want you, too,” Kurt sighed as Blaine reached for the buttons on Kurt’s shirt. “Thought about you all day.”

Less than two minutes later, they were both completely naked. Blaine was so aroused he felt as if his legs wouldn’t be able to support him much longer.

“God, Kurt,” moaned Blaine, leaning into him while Kurt’s mouth found his. 

“Let me take care of you,” Kurt whispered, as he guided them both to the bed. They continued to kiss as he reached down between Blaine’s thighs to stroke him slowly. 

*****

An hour later, Kurt was lying against the pillows, an arm draped protectively over Blaine, who was nestled against his chest. A sheet and blanket covered them both. Kurt could hear the evenness of Blaine’s breath, which meant he had fallen asleep. That was okay; they would figure out dinner later.

Kurt gently hugged Blaine, and wondered what was bothering him. Blaine’s lovemaking, (the term Kurt now used since the night they had declared their love for each other), seemed to have taken on a desperate edge tonight. Kurt couldn’t help but worry. Why was talking suddenly a problem for Blaine? Kurt looked down at his beautiful boyfriend, so outwardly peaceful in sleep, but obviously troubled inside. “Sweetheart,” he whispered. “When you gonna let me in?”

*****

It was close to 7:30 p.m. when Kurt felt Blaine stir. He rubbed his hand up and down Blaine’s arm while he slowly woke up.

“I’m so sorry I fell asleep,” Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s chest. “What time is it?”

“7:30. Don’t be sorry. You must have needed it.” 

Blaine stretched and kissed Kurt’s chest, while Kurt continued to stroke his arm. “Mmm. It’s so warm and cozy with you like this.” Blaine paused, now fully awake. “Oh…. I really screwed up dinner, didn’t I?”

“No, no you didn’t. I was going to suggest take-out tonight anyway. It’s fine.”

“But you must be hungry. Instead of having a snack you got trapped in your bed with me sleeping on you.”

“Please tell me how that’s a bad thing.”

Blaine slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position next to Kurt, and leaned in to kiss Kurt’s shoulder, and then his neck. “I’m still sorry, though.”

“Did sleeping help? Do you feel better?”

“It did help.” Just then, Blaine’s stomach rumbled loud enough for both of them to hear it.

“Guess we need to place our take-out order,” Kurt said laughing. “Let’s decide what we want.”

After debating whether to have Chinese, Japanese, Thai, Mediterranean or Italian, they settled on Italian. They ordered a large caprese salad, garlic bread, eggplant with penne pasta, and veal parmigiana. They decided to save on the delivery charge by picking it up themselves, since the restaurant was just a short distance from Kurt’s apartment.

“Do you want to take a quick shower before we head out?” asked Kurt.

“No, I think I’m good. We cleaned up pretty well before I fell asleep.” 

“Yeah, I agree. We’re coming right back here, anyway.”

They got dressed, checked the time, and headed out the door to get their dinner.

Fifteen minutes later, they were back in the apartment. Blaine helped Kurt unpack the food.

“Hmm,” said Kurt. “The eggplant and veal are warm, but not really hot. I could put them in the oven, along with the garlic bread, and heat them up. What do you think?”

“Sounds like a plan. You take care of the oven and I’ll set the table,” Blaine replied.

Kurt turned the oven on, put the food inside, and joined Blaine at the table. He wanted to try again to get Blaine to talk about whatever was bothering him. He had hoped Blaine might bring the subject up himself, but he hadn’t said a word, and Kurt was beginning to doubt that he would anytime soon. Kurt also wanted to find out more about Thanksgiving at Blaine’s and what he should expect. Maybe that was the easier conversation to have first.

“I’m thinking this is a good time for you to tell me more about Thanksgiving dinner, especially if every member of your immediate and extended family is going to be judging me.” Kurt ended the sentence with a fake pout.

Blaine chuckled and stepped closer to Kurt, reaching for his hand. “It’s not going to be like that. I was just teasing you when we talked about it on the phone. My family is really friendly.”

Kurt wasn’t convinced. “Well, _you_ only had to make my Dad happy. I have to make an entire roomful of your relatives happy! I don’t want to screw this up!”

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s back, and kissed his cheek before leaning back to gaze into Kurt’s eyes. “I want my family to see what a wonderful person you are and why I love you. I want you to get to know my family. I want my mom, Marco, and Aunt Mariel to love you. It’s no different than what you wanted when your dad came to visit.”

Kurt sighed and kissed Blaine softly on the lips. “But there are more people this time.”

“Just be your fabulous self and everything will be fine.” Blaine paused. “And say nice things about the food.”

“Ah! What do I need to know about the food?”

“I’ve mentioned we’ll serve a mix of traditional Thanksgiving food, like turkey, and a bunch of Filipino dishes. I don’t want to get into too much detail, because that’s the kind of thing that will make my mom and Aunt Mariel happy if you ask them about it. But they’re really delicious, the side dishes and desserts. “

“I love trying new cuisine. Is it okay to ask your mom for a recipe or two if there’s something I’d like to try to make here?”

“Absolutely. She’ll love that.”

“Now this is an embarrassing question, but will I be the only non-Filipino there?” 

“Yes, and you’ll be fine. Look at the positive side; you’re doubling the gay count at the table this year. “ 

Kurt snorted. “I’m thrilled.”

Blaine grinned. “You should be.” Kurt smirked and walked over to the oven to check on dinner. Blaine found a pen and a piece of paper and sat down at a corner of the kitchen table. “I’m going to write down the directions to my house before I forget. I don’t always trust Google Maps.”

Kurt returned to Blaine, and stood beside his chair, his arm on Blaine’s back. “Thank you. The food just needs five more minutes. When you’re done writing, I’d really like a kiss to help me stop stressing about this.”

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled. “My kisses are all yours. I’ll be right with you.”

Kurt waited patiently while Blaine finished. “All done!” Blaine announced. He pushed his chair away from the table and pulled Kurt into his lap. He framed Kurt’s face with his hands. Just before he pressed his lips against Kurt’s he murmured, “I believe you said you needed something?” Kurt’s mouth opened instantly and they kissed passionately, drawing their faces apart only when the timer started beeping.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes. “To be continued?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Blaine replied. “I have an unlimited supply of Kurt kisses.”

“Lucky me,” said Kurt with a smile, dropping a kiss on the tip of Blaine’s nose before standing up and walking towards the oven.

*****

Kurt and Blaine’s Italian take-out dinner was very satisfying, and afterwards, they happily harmonized to “My Guy” by Mary Wells while they washed and dried the dishes. 

“That needs to go on our song list,” said Kurt as he rinsed out the sink.

“It does,” agreed Blaine, bumping his hip against Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath. Blaine was relaxed and in a good mood, and maybe now was the time to try to get him to talk about whatever had been bothering him earlier. Kurt hated feeling like he was walking on eggshells with Blaine. But he also hated feeling that Blaine was holding something back from him. They needed to clear the air. _Okay, let’s do this._

“Sweetie, could we sit down on the sofa and talk for a few minutes? There’s something I wanted to ask you.”

Kurt watched Blaine’s smile vanish from his face. Blaine crossed his arms defensively against his chest. It made Kurt feel defensive in return.

“Blaine, your body language!” he exclaimed. “I haven’t even said anything yet!”

“Sorry,” said Blaine, quickly releasing his arms to his sides. Kurt took Blaine’s hand, led him to the sofa, and pulled him down next to him. Kurt turned to face Blaine, and took both of his hands. Blaine looked at Kurt, whose eyes were soft and full of affection for his boyfriend. Blaine looked down and took a breath before looking up again.

“You know it’s good for us when we share our thoughts with each other,” Kurt began. “I always feel so safe with you. I trust you.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said softly, squeezing Kurt’s hands. “I trust you, too.”

“But there seems to be something we’re not talking about, that I can’t quite figure out, and it’s confusing the hell out of me.”

Blaine opened his mouth as if to say something, but then bit his lip instead.

Kurt groaned inwardly. _God, Blaine. Don’t make me do ALL the heavy lifting here!_ He took a calming breath and continued.

“I felt it on Sunday night, at the start of our phone call. It was when I told you I had subscribed to _The Times_ newsfeed and asked questions about the President’s announcement. I got this feeling it was a subject you didn’t want to talk about with me. But once the subject changed to something else, you were fine again.”

Blaine wouldn’t meet Kurt’s gaze. He just stared down at their hands, their fingers tightly woven together. Kurt sighed in frustration.

“Then tonight, when you got here, you said you hadn’t slept well. You wanted to make love right away.” Blaine looked up at Kurt, an anxious expression on his face. Kurt let go of Blaine’s hands and pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine’s back.

“It was fine. Actually, it was wonderful,” Kurt said, his face tucked against Blaine’s neck. “But something seemed off, like you were worried or anxious.” Kurt stopped talking, shocked at what had suddenly occurred to him, and pulled his head back to stare at Blaine. “Oh, god!“ Kurt’s face reddened, and his eyes became wet. “Did something bad happen that you haven’t told me?” 

Hearing the fear in Kurt’s voice, and seeing the tears in his eyes, instantly snapped Blaine out of his malaise.

“No, baby. No, no, no.” Blaine kissed Kurt’s eyelids, and gently ran his hands up and down Kurt’s arms, shoulders, neck, and back to calm him. “That’s not it!”

“Then what _is_ it? Did I do something wrong?” Kurt couldn’t keep a small sob from escaping. He had been carrying this inside of him since Sunday, and now it was all coming out.

“No. You did nothing wrong. This is me being an idiot. Look at me, Kurt.” Blaine cupped Kurt’s face in both his hands, a worried expression on his face, his eyes as wet as Kurt’s while they looked at each other, their breaths hitching.

“I love you,” Blaine said as firmly as he could, keeping his eyes locked on Kurt’s. “I love you unconditionally. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Blaine leaned in to kiss him again before laying back on the sofa, pulling Kurt down with him. He cradled Kurt in his arms while Kurt rested his head on Blaine’s chest, his hand clutching the front of Blaine’s shirt. 

“But?” asked Kurt, dreading the answer.

“I _have_ avoided telling you what’s bothering me, and I’ve clearly done a horrible job of pretending everything is fine. I am so sorry to have worried you.” Blaine took a deep breath. “Here’s the problem. I hate it when there’s too much attention focused on my immigration status, rather than the other things that make me, me. I let it get to me on Sunday. It happened at brunch when your dad invited me to come to Lima, and I had to be evasive about the real reason I couldn’t go. Then, even while he was giving his blessing to us as boyfriends, he warned us both about you getting hurt should something happen to me.” Blaine’s voice broke slightly and he paused to compose himself. “Then later that night, you told me you had subscribed to _The Times_ and asked questions about the President’s executive action. By that point I felt like “DACA Blaine” was my only identity with you and your dad. I wanted to talk about _anything_ but immigration. Then I felt so conflicted, because it was _you_ asking and we _talk_ about things, even the difficult stuff.”

Kurt tried to lift his head to speak, but Blaine held him tighter, and shushed him. “Please let me finish while I’m still feeling brave enough to get it all out.”

Kurt snuggled back down into Blaine’s arms, holding him tight.

“So I carried all of this inside me, finally talked to Marco about it last night, and naturally his advice was that I should tell you. I felt a dozen different kinds of anxiety when I came over here, because I _still_ didn’t want to talk about it. But I also knew how unfair I was being to you, and to us.”

“Blaine,” said Kurt softly, rubbing his hand up and down the shirt fabric across Blaine’s chest and nuzzling his neck with his lips and nose.

“Then I saw you get off the elevator,” Blaine continued. “You looked so beautiful. You saw me, and your face just lit up. Your smile…it made me feel safer, made me feel wanted, and I could feel some of the stress fall away. That’s why I wanted us to make love first. I know I was being selfish. I wanted to lose myself with you, hoping the rest of the stress would just leave, and then I’d be fine again. But that didn’t quite work, because I still wasn’t being honest with you.”

Blaine paused again before continuing. “I worry that my immigration status is going to be this “thing” that will permeate every conversation, and everything that’s important to us. I don’t want it to be a constant reminder of the fundamental way we are different from each other.” Blaine’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I’m scared it will become too much for you.”

Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes. Blaine saw the same soft and loving expression he had seen earlier that evening, 

“I’m so glad you’re finally telling me this,” said Kurt. “I’m never going to be able to say I’ve experienced what you’ve experienced. But I want to _try_ to understand it, because that makes me feel closer to you. It’s not too much for me. We’re _not_ always going to talk about your immigration status, but I want to feel it’s okay to ask you questions about it when I have them, and that you’ll be okay giving me answers.”

Blaine kissed Kurt’s forehead and then leaned back to look at him again. “I’ll try to do better at answering your questions instead of shutting down. I really will. But my immigration status will always set us apart in some ways, and I need you to accept that. Like Marco so bluntly pointed out to me the other night, you can hop on a plane to Ohio and go through TSA security and think nothing of it. I will always have to look over my shoulder and be fearful of being taken away again. That’s not your fault, but we need to agree that it’s true. “

Kurt gazed steadily at Blaine. “I do accept that, and it doesn’t diminish you in my eyes. I love you. It’s just sometimes I’ll need your help to better understand it and how it affects you and your family, and us.”

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt to him again. “I love you, too. I’m just so afraid I could lose you over this.”

Kurt felt his eyes go wet again and he blinked hard as his body melted into Blaine’s. “You’re never going to lose me.”

*****

Blaine felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Marco had been right, of course. But he felt awful that he had upset Kurt. He was never going to let that happen again.

“I’m a terrible boyfriend,” Blaine said mournfully, hugging Kurt. “I worried you and nearly made you cry.”

“No ‘nearly’ about it,” Kurt joked. 

“But you’re going to forgive me, right?”

“Only after we’ve eaten a lot of ice cream, because I need comfort food to soothe me. Then we are going to make love and it will be the best sex ever.”

Blaine grinned slyly. “You sure you don’t want to reverse the order on that, make love first, then ice cream?”

“Nope. That’s your punishment for being so mean to me. No instant gratification.”

“I wasn’t planning on anything _instant_. I was hoping we would drive each other crazy for hours.”

Kurt sat up and put his hands on his hips. “So _now_ you decide to be all sexy and playful? No, sir.” 

“Now who’s being mean?”

“I didn’t say forever. Just until we finish our ice cream, which I’ll serve right now.” Kurt kissed Blaine on the tip of his nose, stood up, and headed for the kitchen.

Blaine followed. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Blaine asked.

“A lot?” Kurt replied with a smile.

“You got that right,” said Blaine laughing.

They sat down at the table to share a half-pint of chocolate chip cookie dough and a half-pint of rocky road.

Kurt dug in, and pointed a heaping teaspoon of chocolate chip cookie dough at Blaine.

“Sweetie, now that we’re both okay again, I have to ask you. Am I always going to have to work that hard to find out what’s bothering you? Because it’s _exhausting_.” 

Blaine knew Kurt was teasing, but he was right. Five days of unresolved anxiety was definitely five days too long. “I hope not. I told you what my fears were, and my world didn’t come to an end.” Blaine smiled sheepishly at Kurt. “Good to know.”

****

_Friday, November 21, 2014_

The next morning, Blaine got up early due to an appointment with one of his professors. Kurt had gotten up with him, served a quick breakfast and prepared a bagel for Blaine to eat on the run, along with a sandwich and fruit for his lunch. Before Blaine left, Kurt hugged him harder and longer than usual, so glad that the tension between them had been resolved. 

When Santana came out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, she found Kurt sitting at the table, eating what was left from breakfast and scrolling through his iPad.

“Where’s the preppy? I could have sworn I heard the two of you moaning when I came in last night.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “You know, he’s actually never gone to prep school. He attended a public high school just like we did.”

“Who cares?” said Santana with a shrug. “I look at him, I look at his clothes, I see preppy. He’s getting off easy. You should be grateful I don’t call him “DACA-boy” or “Hapa-boy” anymore! So, where are you hiding him?”

“Oh, he left early to meet with one of his professors.”

Santana poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot Kurt had already made. She sat down across from him. “So I take it that all the groans and him yelling your name mean that you boys are happily getting your gay sex thing on?”

Kurt smirked. “Sorry, not sharing.”

“Too bad. I miss all the drama you had at the beginning, when the two of you flailed over each other and you thought you weren’t good enough for him or that he was seeing someone else. “

“Well, I wouldn’t say the last twenty-four hours have been drama-free.”

“Damn! Sorry I missed that. I would have made popcorn.”

Kurt sighed and looked at Santana with a serious expression on his face. “Blaine got lost inside his head and started stressing about his immigration status. He saw it as some potentially insurmountable issue. He was worried it would become too much for me and that it would break us.”

“Seriously? But it sounds like you worked it out.”

“We did. We’re fine now. But at first he wouldn’t tell me what was bothering him, and it was draining for both of us until he was finally able to talk about it.”

“Well, you could always marry him someday and solve his problems.”

Kurt stared at Santana. “What?”

Santana took another sip of her coffee. “You heard me. U.S. citizen marries someone who overstayed their visa. They apply for permanent residency. Permanent residency is approved. And they all live happily ever after.”

“Permanent residency? You mean, like getting a Green Card?”

“Yup. But why are you looking at me like I’m not speaking English? Do you really think this conversation is going to work better for you if I switch to Spanish?”

“Oh, stop it. I understand you just fine. I’ve seen ‘Green Card.’ I loved Andie MacDowell.” 

“Congratulations. That must make you an expert. I don’t claim to know how it all works. If you want to know more, check it out for yourself.” Santana stood up and took her cup to the sink.

“Maybe I should,” Kurt thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> “My Guy” is a Motown classic that was recorded by Mary Wells in 1964. It’s a song I would have loved to see performed by Kurt and Blaine on Glee. Sadly, it never happened. But I hope you’ll agree they would have killed it. [ Here’s the link.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZSPtEv6R7g)
> 
> “Green Card” is a 1990 film that starred Gérard Depardieu and Andie MacDowell. It was advertised as “the story of two people who got married, met, and then fell in love.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
>  **Posting Schedule** : Updates will be published every Friday until complete.
> 
> **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Sticker](https://instagram.com/p/XDkUX2KxQ8/)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)

_Thursday, November 27, 2014_

Kurt was excited and nervous as he dressed for Thanksgiving dinner at Blaine’s. When he was done, he critiqued himself in the mirror. His shirt and slacks hugged his frame nicely. The striped tie helped pull the shirt and slacks together. The black waistcoat contrasted well with the shirt and slacks. His hair was combed up high, the way he liked it. Kurt smiled at his reflection. He hoped Blaine and his family would like how he looked, too. 

That morning, Kurt had made a batch of mocha fudge to bring as a gift, because he knew Blaine loved mocha, and thought the rest of his family might enjoy it, too. The night before, Kurt had bought a bouquet of fresh cut flowers for Blaine’s mom at the bodega down the street. He could have waited until today, but hadn’t wanted to risk the bodega being closed for the holiday. He took the cellophane-wrapped bouquet out of the vase where it had been sitting in water, and soaked a couple of paper towels. He wrapped them around the exposed stems, and placed a sheet of aluminum foil around them, molding it tight to the stems to keep the towels in place.

Kurt planned to allow an hour to get to Blaine’s apartment, since the subways were running on a reduced holiday schedule. Santana had gone home to Lima for the holiday weekend, and Kurt couldn’t wait to have Blaine at the apartment starting Friday. The thought of Blaine in his bed for two nights in a row sent a shiver of anticipation running through him.

But it was time to leave. Kurt draped a warm scarf around his neck, put on his jacket and made sure he had his keys, phone, heavy gloves, ear muffs and Blaine’s directions with him. Kurt held the bouquet in one hand, and the fudge, secured inside a shopping bag, in the other. He looked back into the darkened apartment just before he shut the door and headed for the elevator. 

Once outside, the air was cold, and Kurt walked quickly towards the subway entrance, down the stairs and through the turnstile to the uptown platform. There were a number of people waiting, which he took to be a good sign. It meant a train hadn’t passed through in several minutes, so the next one might be coming soon.

Less than five minutes later, the arrival of the uptown train was announced over the speaker system, and Kurt got on board for the short ride to Grand Central Station, where he would change for the number 7 subway to Queens. He repeated Blaine’s mom’s full name in his head; Janelle Del Rosario. He didn’t want to embarrass himself once he got to Blaine’s apartment and accidentally call her Mrs. Anderson! 

There was a bit of a wait at Grand Central Station for the next number 7, and when it arrived, Kurt had to stand, because the train was so crowded. He looked out the window, intrigued when the subway emerged from underground and traveled along elevated tracks starting just past Hunters Point Station in Queens. He found the novelty of an outside view from the subway window fascinating. He was so accustomed to it being completely underground in most of Manhattan.

Blaine had told him to get off at the ninth stop, Woodside/61st Street and Roosevelt Avenue. He exited quickly when the doors opened. It was a different experience to be on an open air platform high above the street. He followed the crowds down the stairs and checked the GPS on his phone to be sure he was traveling in the right direction along Roosevelt Avenue. According to Blaine, it should take only ten minutes to reach his apartment building from the subway station.

  
  
Apartment Building in Queens  
Photo Source: Queenscrap.blogspot.com  


Kurt walked down the busy commercial street, which had a variety of different ethnic restaurants and a surprising number of Irish pubs. Since the neighborhood seemed largely Asian, he guessed the pubs must date to a time when it was mostly Irish. He passed the neat brick row houses and single family homes on the side streets, interspersed with brick apartment buildings. It all looked so different from what he was accustomed to. He never saw single family homes in Manhattan. This part of Queens seemed more residential than the urban landscape he encountered every day. _So this is where Blaine lives. I like it!_ Kurt turned the corner and stopped at an eight story brick building in the middle of the block. He entered the vestibule, which was plain but clean, and sent a text to Blaine to let him know he was there. He took a breath to swallow his nerves, and pressed the button for Apartment 5B.

A male voice that didn’t sound like Blaine asked “Who’s there?” through the static. “It’s Kurt,” he replied. The voice answered “Hi Kurt, come on up.” Kurt heard the buzzer and the release of the lock mechanism. He pulled the door open and entered the lobby. He walked over to the elevators and pressed the “up” button. When the doors to one of the elevators opened, and Kurt stepped inside and pressed “5.” As soon as he exited the elevator on the fifth floor and started walking down the hallway, he heard Blaine’s voice calling “Kurt!”

“I’m here,” Kurt replied and walked quickly in Blaine’s direction. They met half-way, with Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt’s back and pulling him in for a hug. Kurt put his arms around Blaine’s neck, still holding the flowers and shopping bag in one hand. He was glad they were alone in the hall.

“You made it,” said Blaine happily, kissing Kurt gently on the lips.

“I did! Your directions were perfect.”

“Mmm. Glad you’re here. Love you,” said Blaine softly.

“Love you, too.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand and led him down the hallway towards the open apartment door. Kurt could hear the sound of voices inside. 

“Ooh, flowers. Are those for me?” asked Blaine. 

“Not this time. They’re for your mom.”

Blaine grinned. “Oh, she’ll love them. Is this part of the Kurt Hummel plan to win my family over?”

“Exactly! Be sure to let me know how I do.” 

“I promise. What’s in the shopping bag?”

Kurt smiled slyly at Blaine. “Mocha fudge. I made it this morning.”

Blaine’s eyes grew round and he made grabby hands for the bag. “Mine!” he exclaimed.

Kurt lifted the shopping bag over his head and out of Blaine’s reach. “Are you five? You can have some of it, but the rest is for your mom, Aunt Mariel, and Marco.”

“Kurt,” Blaine whined. “They’ll eat it all. I’ll hardly get any!”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Well, just have your mom ration out the pieces.” 

As they stepped into the apartment foyer, Kurt took a deep breath and exhaled to ground himself. The aromas coming from the kitchen were wonderful. Kurt looked around curiously. A large, folding table was set up across the living room entry, positioned half in the living room and half in the foyer. Against the wall of the foyer were two stacks of folding chairs. The kitchen was opposite the living room, and there was a small hallway beyond with several closed doors, which Kurt guessed were bedrooms, a bathroom, and closets. There were people in both the living room and the kitchen, and the apartment was filled with conversational chatter. A young man around Blaine’s age emerged from the kitchen, a dishtowel in his hands. He was somewhat taller than Blaine, with straight black hair and darker skin. Blaine grabbed his arm.

“Marco,” said Blaine. “This is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, my cousin, Marco Castillo.

“It’s nice to meet the famous Kurt Hummel at last,” said Marco. Kurt’s cheeks turned a bit pink. Marco gave Kurt a big smile and extended his hand in greeting. “No need to be embarrassed. Blaine talks about you all the time.”

Blaine put his arm on Kurt’s lower back as Kurt shook Marco’s hand. “Everyone’s excited to meet you. Let me take your jacket and scarf and hang them up.” 

Kurt gave his bouquet and fudge to Blaine, unbuttoned his jacket and removed his scarf, and handed them over. Blaine looked Kurt up and down and grinned. “You look very nice.”

Kurt retrieved his flowers and fudge from Blaine. “Thank you,” he said, smiling.

“In fact, you look _especially_ nice.” Blaine gave Kurt a chaste kiss on the cheek and walked over to the closet.

At the same time, two women emerged from the kitchen, wearing aprons over their clothes. Kurt looked from one to the other and knew they had to be Blaine’s mom and aunt. They were both petite, with thick black hair and skin color similar to Marco’s. The younger woman had her long hair pulled back with a clip, the slightly older woman had a shorter hair style. Both women smiled at Kurt.

Blaine took charge of the introductions. “Mom, Aunt Mariel, this is my boyfriend, Kurt. “

“I think we figured that out when we saw you kiss him,” said the younger woman with a laugh, holding out her hand to shake Kurt’s.

It was Blaine’s turn to blush slightly. “Kurt, I’d like you to meet my mom, Janelle Del Rosario and my Aunt Mariel Castillo.”

“Thank you so much for inviting me to come to Thanksgiving Dinner. Mrs. Del Rosario, I brought homemade mocha fudge for Blaine to share with you both and Marco, and these are for you.” Kurt presented the flowers to the younger woman.

“They’re lovely, Kurt. It’s very thoughtful of you. And please, call me Janelle. I’ll just put them in a vase. Hmm, this fudge could be very dangerous. I’m sure you know how much Blaine loves mocha." Janelle winked at Kurt and turned to go back into the kitchen, while Blaine’s Aunt Mariel stepped forward.

“Kurt, please call me Aunt Mariel, just like Blaine does." 

“Now let’s introduce you to our other guests.” Aunt Mariel took Kurt’s arm and steered him away from Blaine and into the living room. Kurt glanced back at Blaine with an expression that was half worried and half amused. Blaine shrugged and smiled encouragingly back at him. Kurt quickly realized since there were no men from Blaine’s parents’ generation living in the house, Aunt Mariel, as the eldest, was the matriarch of the family. So, if there was anyone whose good side he wanted to be on, it was definitely her. _I wish I had known that yesterday. I would have bought two bouquets, not one!_

“Time for some introductions,” Aunt Mariel said loudly as she entered the living room. Conversation stopped and five heads turned to gaze at Kurt. “This is Kurt, Blaine’s boyfriend.” Kurt smiled but carefully observed their facial expressions, steeling himself for any signs of discomfort or dislike. But they all just looked at him curiously. Kurt was introduced to two women – Corazon and Dolores; two men – Danilo, who was Dolores’s husband, and Ramon, and lastly, an adorable six year old boy named Marlon, all cousins of Aunt Mariel and Janelle. Ramon, who was Marlon’s father, explained that his wife couldn’t be there because she was a hospital nurse, and had to work. 

Blaine came into the living room and stood next to Kurt. The cousins chatted with them, seeming more comfortable to talk to Kurt with Blaine there. During a lull in the conversation, Blaine leaned in and whispered in Kurt’s ear. “Everything okay?”

Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled. “I’m fine. They’re all being very nice to me. Marlon is a cutie.”

Blaine smiled back and looked across the room at Marlon, who was currently sitting on the sofa with his father, looking at a picture book. “He really is.”

“So your Aunt Mariel said your guests are all cousins. Do you see them often?”

“Well, these are the cousins who live nearby. Mom sees them more than I do, unless there’s a family get together or a holiday meal. They’re distant cousins, actually, but cousins all the same.”

“Well, it’s nice to be with family at Thanksgiving.”

Blaine smiled at Kurt and squeezed his hand. “Yes, it is. I’m so happy you’re here today. I want you to feel at home.”

Kurt grinned. “Well, it’s definitely not Ohio, but it works for me.”

“I’m glad. Would you like to come help me in the kitchen?”

“I would love to.”

*****

Marco, Janelle, and Aunt Mariel looked up as Kurt and Blaine entered the kitchen.

“Oh, good,” said Aunt Mariel. “Extra hands. Come over here, boys. Marco is going to have you take out the things we need while Janelle and I get the table ready.” She and Janelle stepped out of the kitchen with napkins and a table cloth in their arms.

“Right this way, guys,” said Marco. “Our orders are to get ten of everything. Large plates, small plates, soup bowls, knives, large forks, small forks, large spoons, small spoons and glasses.”

Kurt inhaled the wonderful smells emanating from all the pots on the stove top and in the oven. 

“Everything smells so good!” he exclaimed.

“Just wait until you taste it,” said Marco. 

Blaine walked to the cabinets and started handing things to Kurt to put on the counter. He was relieved Kurt seemed relaxed despite being surrounded by so many strangers. He was glad things were going well.

Marco turned to Kurt while counting glasses. “I hope you’re feeling comfortable. Sometimes, it can feel a bit strange being the minority at the table. That’s how I feel when I’m at my girlfriend’s house. She’s from Colombia.”

Kurt chuckled. “Oh, I’m fine. And Blaine’s here. I don’t feel like I’m alone.” He turned to count out the flatware from its storage tray while Marco and Blaine exchanged a quick glance behind his back.

Blaine wasn’t sure what Kurt had meant. _Does he think I’m white like him? Doesn’t he know I’m not?_ Judging by Marco’s expression, he was clearly wondering the same thing. _Or maybe he meant he at least knows one person here, mainly me._ Blaine didn’t think Kurt had meant he wasn’t alone in terms of being gay, because that didn’t make sense in the context of how Marco had phrased the question. But Kurt’s response was just ambiguous enough for Blaine to feel uncertain. He suddenly realized that the racial identity discussion was something he had never had with Kurt. He would have to speak with him about it later.

Janelle and Aunt Mariel returned to the kitchen to take the dishes and flatware off the counter and set the table. 

“Why don’t you boys take the folding chairs and open them?” asked Aunt Mariel. We’re just about ready to sit down.”

“Right away, Mom,” said Marco. They made quick work of setting them up.

Janelle called everyone to the table. She and Aunt Mariel sat on opposite ends, Kurt and Blaine sat next to each other, with Marco on the other side of Kurt and Corazon on the other side of Blaine. Danilo, Dolores, Ramon and Marlon took the chairs on the side facing Kurt and Blaine, with Marlon seated next to his father.

While two pitchers of water and a basket of warm rolls were passed around, Aunt Mariel went into the kitchen. She returned with a large covered pot which she placed on one of the two small folding snack tables set up side by side against the foyer wall closest to Janelle’s seat. Two stacks of bowls were on the other snack table. She removed the cover and took it back into the kitchen. Janelle began to serve the soup in the bowls, and when Aunt Mariel returned, she helped distribute them around the table. Once everyone had been served, the pot was brought back to the kitchen, and both Janelle and Aunt Mariel took their seats again.

“Who’s going to tell Kurt what he’s eating?” asked Blaine.

“Oh, I think your mother ought to do that,” said Aunt Mariel.

Janelle smiled. “I’d be happy to.”

Kurt sat back and looked at Janelle, smiling back. “Whatever it is, it smells wonderful.”

“This is Arroz Caldo,” Janelle explained. It’s a soup we make with rice and egg.”

“I made it,” said Dolores, smiling at Kurt.

“She makes very good Arroz Caldo,” Danilo confided to Kurt from across the table.

“Thank you, Danilo,” said Dolores, looking pleased.

“To make this soup,” Janelle explained, “we add pieces of chicken and rice, and egg, and boil it in broth flavored with ginger until it becomes like a porridge. Dolores likes to add other spices, too.”

“I can’t give away all my cooking secrets,” Dolores said with a wink, “but I did add some chopped onion and garlic.” 

“Kurt, you’re the guest of honor,” said Aunt Mariel. You should try it first.”

“No pressure or anything,” joked Kurt, turning to look at Blaine, who gave him an encouraging smile back. Kurt took a spoonful of soup and savored the taste. He closed his eyes, and slowly opened them, clearly enjoying that he was the center of attention.

“It’s delicious!” he announced, and everyone at the table applauded, including Marlon, although he wasn’t quite sure what the applause was for.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Aunt Mariel exclaimed, laughing. “We can all enjoy our soup now.”

Once the soup was done, Marco and Blaine collected the bowls and spoons and brought them into the kitchen, with Corazon following them. When they returned to their seats, Corazon came back in with a steaming platter full of something that looked a lot like egg rolls.

“Here is the Lumpia,” she announced.

“My cousin Corazon makes the best Lumpia,” said Janelle. Corazon beamed. “It’s a traditional Filipino dish, our version of Chinese egg rolls.” The platter was passed around the table, and everyone started eating.

Kurt bit into the crunchy outer coating. “Mmm, these are great!”

“Thank you, Kurt,” said Corazon, very pleased.

While everyone enjoyed the Lumpia starter, Blaine’s family asked Kurt about growing up in Ohio, his major, and his experiences as a student at NYU.

A few minutes later, Janelle stood up again. “Danilo, would you go into the kitchen to carve the turkey? Aunt Mariel, Marco, Corazon and Dolores can help me bring the dishes to the table.”

“Mom, can I help them?” asked Blaine.

“No dear, we’re fine. You should stay where you are, and keep Kurt, Ramon and Marlon company.”

“Is that okay with you, Marlon?” asked Blaine with a grin.

Marlon waived a half-eaten Lumpia at Blaine and said with his mouth partially full, “Yes, Blaine.”

“Swallow before you speak,” said Ramon quietly to Marlon. His son looked up at his father’s face, solemnly nodded, and swallowed. “Sorry, Papa.” 

It wasn’t very long before the women and Marco returned to place some dishes on the table and others on the two small snack tables. Danilo brought in the large platter of sliced turkey. They took their seats, and everyone turned expectantly to Janelle. She smoothed her napkin on her lap and looked around the table.

“Before we pass them around, I want to explain the rest of the foods we’re serving. We all know about the Lumpia, and Danilo has done a beautiful job carving the turkey.” Danilo smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. “There’s gravy for the turkey, and there’s stuffing. So, what else do we have here? There’s Pancit, which is a noodle dish. There’s also pork Adobo, our Filipino national dish, with rice to go with it. Finally, we have the traditional American green bean casserole with mushrooms and onion rings. Just be sure to leave room for dessert, because we have a special treat Aunt Mariel made, which is the Leche Flan.

“That’s my favorite,” exclaimed Marlon. Everyone smiled at him.

“Thank you, Marlon dear,” said Aunt Mariel. “It’s my favorite, too. But first, we need to try everything else.”

The side dishes were passed around, and everyone served themselves. Janelle and Aunt Mariel took turns helping with the turkey platter.

Blaine glanced down at Kurt’s plate, happy to see he had taken some of every dish. “I hope you enjoy everything,” he whispered in Kurt’s ear.

Kurt looked at Blaine, having just tried the Pork Adobo. “This is incredible,” he said.

“Well, it _is_ our national dish,” Blaine said proudly.

“Oh my god,” moaned Kurt softly. “This food is fabulous!” Kurt turned to Janelle. “Do you cook these dishes all the time?”

“Not all of them. It’s a lot of work when it’s just the three of us,” Janelle replied. “But I make the Adobo frequently, because you can change the flavors by adding chicken or seafood, rather than pork. Pork Adobo is Blaine’s favorite. You really need to save room for Aunt Mariel’s Lechen flan. It’s so good!”

Suddenly, Marlon cried out just as his water glass spilled partially into his plate and partially onto the table cloth. Ramon quickly placed the now empty glass upright and used a napkin to help blot up some of the water. 

Aunt Mariel jumped up to help. “It’s only water, it’s not going to hurt anything,“ she said.

Marlon took his napkin and tried to imitate his father’s cleanup efforts, but Ramon pulled his hand away sharply. “No,” he said loudly. “Don’t make the mess worse.”

Marlon, bit his lip, and tears started to fall. “I’m sorry, Papa,” he sobbed.

“Stop crying,” said Ramon, sounding stressed. “Crying is for girls.” 

Kurt and Blaine looked at Marlon with pained expressions, while the rest of the guests stared at his father, with Janelle and Aunt Mariel looking particularly abashed. Dolores reached over to give Marlon a comforting pat on his shoulder, before helping to clean up the water on the tablecloth. 

“Let me help too,” said Janelle. She removed Marlon’s plate, glass and fork, and carried them into the kitchen, and returned with a roll of paper toweling to soak up any remaining spill where Marlon was sitting.

Blaine was stunned and embarrassed. _Why would anyone tell off a six year old in front of everyone for something as understandable as spilling a glass of water? And calling Marlon a girl for crying was particularly offensive. Besides, poor Marlon looked positively crushed._

Aunt Mariel looked around the table with a determined expression on her face. When she spoke, her voice was quiet but firm. “Ramon, may I speak with you in the kitchen for a moment, please?” She looked at Blaine, and stood up. Ramon followed. Marco leaned past Kurt to say softly to Blaine, “I think that’s your signal to take care of Marlon for a little while. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes. Just need to use the bathroom.”

Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt. “It’s okay,” Kurt said softly. “Go sit with Marlon.” Blaine reached for his hand to give it a squeeze. 

Corazon and Dolores gave them puzzled glances. “I don’t know why Ramon would say something like that,” Corazon said. 

Knowing Aunt Mariel, Blaine knew that Ramon, who was fifteen years her junior, was in for it. He looked over at Marlon, who was still sniffling. 

Blaine stood up, walked around the table and took Ramon’s seat. He put his arm around Marlon’s shoulders and hugged the little boy to his side.

“Are you doing okay?” asked Blaine softly.

“I made a mess,” said Marlon with a whimper. “And I shouldn’t cry.”

Blaine pulled Marlon into his lap. “Wow, you’ve gotten big,” he said while laughing and nuzzling Marlon’s neck, causing the little boy to giggle at the tickling sensation. He pulled a clean tissue from his pants pocket and gave it to Marlon to blow his nose.

“It was an accident,” said Blaine softly. “You didn’t do anything bad. It’s okay. And you know what? Boys cry. Sometimes I cry.”

“You do?” asked Marlon, surprised.

“Sometimes, if I’m sad.” Blaine kissed the top of Marlon’s head, while Marlon snuggled against Blaine’s chest, his head tucked under Blaine’s chin. Blaine looked across the table at Kurt, who was looking back at him with so much love and affection, as if he could barely contain it. Blaine smiled softly, touched by the tenderness on Kurt’s face.

At the same time, Janelle returned with a clean plate and fork, and a fresh glass of water. She smiled warmly when she saw Blaine and Marlon, patted Marlon’s shoulder, and glanced at Kurt. Her smile grew bigger when she saw the smitten expression on his face. Janelle looked very pleased as she removed the remaining wet napkins and toweling from the table. 

Blaine looked down at Marlon, who now seemed calm and comfortable. He remembered Marlon hadn’t finished eating when the water had spilled. “Would you like something more to eat?” he asked.

Marlon shifted in Blaine’s lap and looked up at him. “More Adobo, please?”

”That’s my boy,” said Blaine happily. He lifted Marlon in his arms, and put him back in his chair. Kurt reached for the Adobo and set it in front of Blaine so he could serve Marlon, and did the same with the rice. Blaine gave him a grateful smile. He put a small amount of both on Marlon’s plate, and watched as Marlon resumed eating.

A few minutes later, everyone returned to the table. Blaine stood up as Ramon approached, so he could reclaim his seat next to his son.

“Marlon was still hungry and asked for some Adobo and rice, so I gave him a bit of each,” Blaine said.

Marlon looked up at his father and smiled, his mouth full of food.

Ramon laughed and turned back to Blaine, placed his hand on Blaine’s shoulder, and looked across the table at Kurt.

“My apologies for what I said earlier. Not my best moment as a dad.”

“Thanks,” Blaine said quietly. “But please tell Marlon it’s okay to cry, that it’s okay to feel things and express what you feel, without the masculine/feminine labels.”

“I will. Aunt Mariel said the same thing. Actually, she said a whole lot more.” Blaine smiled. “I’m just going to wait to do it until after we’re done eating and I can sit with him in the living room.”

“Sounds good.”

Marco grinned at Kurt. “Let’s see,” as he reached for the dish of Adobo. “What did I miss?”

Kurt passed the rice bowl to Marco, and grinned back. “Other than Blaine being completely adorable with Marlon, not too much.”

“That’s our Blaine, completely adorable 24/7.” 

“Okay Marco,” Blaine warned in a playful tone. ”That’s enough.”

“He’s not wrong, though,” said Kurt.

“Don’t encourage him,” Blaine replied, smiling.

The main part of dinner was coming to an end, and everyone helped clear the table and bring things into the kitchen. Janelle announced dessert would be served in a while. There were plenty of volunteers to wash and dry dishes, put food away, and get the table ready for dessert. Marco was stationed by the garbage pail, scraping plates. Aunt Mariel smiled at her son. “When you’re done with that, it’s fine for you, Blaine and Kurt to relax until we’re ready to serve the flan.”

“Thanks, Mom. I think we’ll hang out in our room.”

***** 

Kurt looked around curiously as he entered Marco and Blaine’s bedroom. His eyes took in the two neatly made twin beds, the table between them, the tall chest of drawers, the small desk and chair under the window, and the two closets along one wall. 

“This is nice,” he said.

“It’s not always this neat,” said Marco.

Blaine sat down on his bed and arched an eyebrow at his cousin. “That’s true for your side of the room, buddy, not mine.”

“Uh, oh. Here we go,” said Marco, sitting on his bed, facing Blaine.

“Need a referee?” asked Kurt jokingly.

Blaine smiled and reached up to take Kurt’s hand, pulling Kurt down to sit next to him on his bed. Marco leaned over to gently shut the door.

Blaine spoke first. “I was thinking it would have been fun to be a fly on the wall when Aunt Mariel spoke to Ramon.”

“Well, Ramon got it right when he said it wasn’t his best moment as a Dad,” said Marco. “I’m really sorry, Kurt. That was embarrassing for the family. 

Kurt shrugged. “My first thought was ‘Oh, god. Don’t say that, especially to your own kid!’” Kurt turned to Blaine and took his hand. “But then my boyfriend took charge and gave Marlon all the positive messages. You’re my hero!”

Blaine smiled and put his arm around Kurt’s shoulder, squeezing him in a sideways hug. Marco observed it with a big smile and a slight shake of his head.

“What?” Blaine demanded.

“Nothing,” said Marco. “Don’t you want to hear what happened in the kitchen with my mom and Ramon?”

Kurt couldn’t help but giggle.

“What?” asked Blaine and Marco simultaneously, staring at Kurt.

“It sounds like the game of ‘Clue!’ You know…’In the kitchen, I suspect, my mom and Ramon with a rope.’”

Blaine and Marco grinned. “Better not give my mom any ideas,” said Marco, laughing.

Kurt grinned back. “The scary thing is I can almost picture it!”

“Wait a minute,” said Blaine, looking at Marco. How do you know what Aunt Mariel said to Ramon? You weren’t there!”

“No,” said Marco with a smirk, “But I did have to pass the kitchen on my way to and from the bathroom, and I was walking _very_ slowly.”

“Oh, god,” said Blaine. “What did she say?”

“Mom was great. She basically lectured Ramon on how insulting and shaming that expression is, and why. She also told him when you tell a child not to cry, you’re also telling them it’s not okay to express their feelings in other ways, or be their true selves, and kids internalize that message. She told him how proud he should be of Marlon, what a good kid he is. Then she got on his case about there being a guest in the house, and that he was embarrassing the family. 

“Oh, boy,” said Blaine. “That must have hurt.”

“Oh, yeah. I think that was when Mom took pity on him. But Kurt, I hope this doesn’t leave you with a bad impression of us.”

Kurt turned to look at Blaine before answering Marco’s question. “Your family is really nice, and everyone has been very kind to me. Sure, I wasn’t real impressed with Ramon when he said that, and my heart went out to Marlon, but I think it’s just one of those ‘teachable moments.’ So, no worries.” 

Blaine nodded in agreement. “Yup, let’s put this all behind us, and enjoy dessert.”

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. “Boys?” It was Janelle. “We’re ready to serve dessert. Come back to the table.”

Marco stood up first. “Let’s do it. There’s a reason why my Mom’s Leche Flan is everyone’s favorite.”

Blaine turned his head and kissed Kurt’s palm. They both stood up, holding hands, and exited the bedroom with Marco right behind them, grinning from ear to ear.

*****

The Leche Flan was a big hit, and after clearing the table, folding it up and washing dessert dishes, the guests moved into the living room. Marco turned on the TV and found the channel that was showing National League Football. 

Blaine touched Kurt’s arm to get his attention. “We always watch football after Thanksgiving Dinner. It’s a tradition. I know that’s not a thing for you, but would you mind sitting with the family for a while?”

Kurt smiled. “As long as I can sit next to you, and maybe get Marlon to sit on my lap, you have a deal. 

Blaine took Kurt’s hand and led him into the living room.

“What are we watching?” Kurt asked.

“The Seattle Seahawks versus the San Francisco 49ers, at San Francisco.”

“Oh. Didn’t you tell my dad there’s a player on the team, Doug Baldwin, whose grandmother is Filipino?”

Every member of Blaine’s family turned to beam at Kurt. “Nice call, Kurt!” said Danilo.

Blaine looked at Kurt, and his smile was so big it threatened to take over his entire face. “I can’t believe you remembered that.” He leaned forward to whisper in Kurt’s ear. “I love you so much it’s ridiculous.”

It was all Kurt could do to keep from wriggling with happiness. 

*****

Even though the game wasn’t over, after a couple of hours the cousins began to say their good byes and leave, starting with Ramon and Marlon. Kurt and Blaine shook hands with all of them, and bent down to give Marlon a hug. 

Eventually, only Kurt remained.

“I’m going to walk with Kurt to the subway,” said Blaine. “But before I do, we just need to discuss a couple of things. We’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Marco smirked, and Blaine pretended not to notice. 

“I’ll be back to give a proper goodbye to all of you before I go,” said Kurt, as Blaine reached for his hand and walked them to his bedroom.

Once they were both inside, Blaine closed the door. “That was a bit awkward,” he said ruefully.

Kurt gave Blaine a surprised and worried look. “Did I do something wrong?”

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. “No, not at all. You’ve been great. That comment about Doug Baldwin pretty much sealed the deal with my entire family. I just meant it’s awkward trying to have a private moment with you when my Mom, Marco and Aunt Mariel are right there watching us.”

Kurt planned to stay inside Blaine’s hug until they absolutely had to separate. 

“I know what you mean. I just hope I made a good impression tonight.”

“I know you did, and I’m sure they’ll tell you when you say goodbye.”

“I’m very glad I got to meet them, and dinner was wonderful. Plus I got to spend all this time with you. It almost made me forget how much I’m going to miss not having you with me at home tonight.”

“Me, too. But starting tomorrow, we’ll have two nights together. I should be able to be at your place very close to 6:00 pm.”

“Mmm. Good. I’ve missed being with you.”

Blaine lifted his head to look into Kurt’s eyes. “I’ve missed being with you, too. Been thinking about us all week.”

Blaine knew they couldn’t stay in the bedroom much longer, but this was the only opportunity he would have tonight to give Kurt a proper kiss. He put his hands on either side of Kurt’s face and began to kiss him slowly and deeply. Kurt moaned softly into the kiss and held onto Blaine tightly like a lifeline. They clung to each other like that for several minutes more, before breaking away.

“Oh my god,” said Blaine. “I really, really didn’t want to stop.”

“To be continued tomorrow,” Kurt whispered.

“That’s a promise.”

*****

Blaine was holding Kurt’s jacket and scarf while Kurt said his goodbyes to Marco, Janelle and Aunt Mariel.

“This was my first time eating Filipino food, and I _loved_ it!” said Kurt, including both women with his comment. “Being with Blaine and all of you at Thanksgiving, when I wasn’t able to be with my Dad, has been wonderful. Thank you for making me feel welcomed.” 

Janelle and Aunt Mariel smiled at Kurt. “So happy to meet you, and glad you could come,” said Aunt Mariel. 

“Thank you for the beautiful flowers,” said Janelle. 

“You’re welcome,” Kurt replied. “Oh, I wanted to ask about the recipes. Do you think you could share a couple of the simpler ones with me? I’d like to try to make them, they were wonderful.”

Janelle looked very pleased. “I’ll write out a few so Blaine can bring them to you tomorrow.”

“That would be great!” 

Marco extended his hand to shake Kurt’s. “I’m really glad we met,” said Marco. “I hope we can hang out together sometime soon.”

“Thanks. I’d like that.”

“Kurt, it's nice to have finally met you,” said Janelle. “You make Blaine very happy. I loved watching the two of you together this evening. I knew how much Blaine cares about you, but tonight, I also got to see how much you care about him. I hope you’ll come back to visit us again soon.”

Kurt blushed, but inside he was overjoyed. _I feel like Sally Field at the Oscars. ‘She really likes me!’_ “I would love to!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> La bodega means “grocery store” in Spanish. It’s generally a small, neighborhood store that sells a variety of items; including food, beverages, fresh flowers, package goods, snacks, and a limited selection of other products. It’s a commonly used term in major cities on the East Coast of the United States, but especially in the New York City area.
> 
> Here are recipes for the Filipino dishes served at Thanksgiving dinner:  
>    
> [ Arroz Caldo (Soup)](http://www.kawalingpinoy.com/2013/11/arroz-caldo/)
> 
> [ Lumpia ](http://allrecipes.com/Recipe/Filipino-Lumpia-2/) (similar to egg rolls)
> 
> [ Filipino Pancit ](http://pinchofyum.com/filipino-pancit) (noodle side dish)
> 
>  [ Pork Adobo ](http://panlasangpinoy.com/2009/08/01/filipino-food-pork-adobo-recipe/)
> 
>  [ Leche Flan ](http://allrecipes.asia/recipe/9722/rich-and-creamy-leche-flan.aspx)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
>  **Posting Schedule** : Updates will be published every Friday until complete.
> 
>  **Author’s Note** Sweet DREAMers will conclude with Chapter Thirty Three. I had originally conceived a twenty nine chapter fic, but it wants to go its own way and at its own pace, so I’ve been following its lead. I still plan to keep with the every Friday posting schedule. If that changes, I’ll post an announcement.
> 
> While I was in New York City last week, I took the opportunity to visit as many of the Sweet DREAMers locations as I could, and photograph them. You may see some of those photos in a future chapter. I also plan to go back to the earlier chapters and insert photos where appropriate. I’ll post something when that happens. I ran out of time to get on a subway to Queens and locate Blaine’s apartment building, but I found some stock photos that will work perfectly.
> 
> I can now personally attest to the yummy sandwiches at ‘Wichcraft, the awesomeness of a Breads Bakery chocoloate babka, and the delicious Thai food at Qi Restaurant.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Photo](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Thursday, November 27, 2014 (continued)_

The ten minutes it took Blaine and Kurt to walk to the subway station went by too quickly for both of them. Once they were standing at the station entrance, they gripped each other’s arms, not wanting to let go, but not feeling safe enough to risk any further show of affection in public, either.

“I don’t want you to miss your train,” said Blaine. “But promise you’ll call or text me when you get back to the apartment.” 

“I will. Dinner with your family was so nice. Now please go home and get warm. Love you.”

“Love you, too. We’ll talk later.” Blaine watched Kurt as he ran up the stairs to get to the subway platform, then turned and walked quickly up Roosevelt Avenue to his street. It was cold, so he pulled up his collar, and stuffed his hands inside his pockets. He was already missing Kurt, but he was excited that they would have so much time together tomorrow and Saturday. Ten minutes later, Blaine arrived at his building. He unlocked the apartment door and called out “It’s me.” 

“Welcome back,” said Marco, raising his voice so Blaine would hear him in the hall. “We’re all in the living room.” 

Blaine put his jacket in the closet and joined his family, noting that his cousins were no longer there.

“Ah, the game’s still on,” said Blaine as he glanced at the television screen and checked the score. “Great dinner tonight. Everything was so good!”

“Thank you, dear,” said Janelle. “While you were gone, Aunt Mariel and I managed to keep Marco away from Kurt’s fudge.” Janelle started to laugh. “But I’m not sure how much longer that’s going to work.”

“Blaine’s back. No more waiting,” said Marco, as he got up from the sofa and headed for the kitchen. “I’m taking the fudge out.”

“Hey, wait a minute,” said Blaine, trailing after Marco. “Let’s just serve some of it, and keep the rest for later.”

“Blaine’s being a bit over-optimistic about having leftovers,” said Janelle to Aunt Mariel.

“I think you’re right,” replied Aunt Mariel. “Especially since I want to try some, too.”

A few minutes later, Blaine returned with pieces of fudge artfully arranged on a plate, with Marco following behind him. “Here you go,” he said, while everyone took a piece.

“You cut such small pieces,” Marco complained. “And I don’t see why you need to make it look so fancy when we’re going to finish it in like five minutes.”

“Speak for yourself,” Blaine replied. “Kurt made this because he knows how much I love mocha, and I’m saving the rest for later.”

Everyone bit into their fudge at about the same time, and a collective and appreciative moan filled the living room.

“Oh my god, Blaine!” said Marco. “This is awesome! You’ve got to get Kurt to make this again!”

“It really is delicious,” said Janelle. Aunt Mariel just nodded her approval, since she was still chewing on her piece.

Blaine smiled at his family. “Glad to know you like Kurt’s fudge. But seriously, tell me what you think of him.”

“Wait! I want to know what _he_ thought of _us!_ ” said Janelle, laughing.

“I asked first!” said Blaine.

“All right, dear,” Janelle replied, “but it _is_ fun to tease you. I think Kurt’s very sweet. He was kind to everyone, had lovely manners, and handled himself well considering he was surrounded by strangers. And it was nice to see how much he cares about you. I was watching his face when you were holding Marlon on your lap. He looked completely in love, and I’m sure he is.”

Blaine cheeks turned pink at his mom’s words. He remembered how Kurt had looked at him when he held Marlon, and his mom wasn’t wrong.

“I agree with everything your mother said,” added Aunt Mariel. “Kurt’s a very nice young man, well spoken, and so handsome! Almost as handsome as my son and nephew.” Marco and Blaine grinned at her. “Well, what do you expect?” asked Aunt Mariel with a shrug and a smile. “I’m always going to favor you two over anyone else.”

Marco hadn’t said anything yet, so Blaine, Janelle and Aunt Mariel turned to him expectantly. But he deliberately reached for a second piece of fudge before answering.

“I meant it when I said I’d enjoy hanging out with him. He’s down to earth and honest. He’s a nice guy. And I’ve got to say, I had the best time watching the two of you together! You’re _crazy_ about each other!” Marco popped the piece of fudge into his mouth. “Mmm. As far as I’m concerned, this fudge seals the deal. The guy’s a keeper!”

“Now you have to answer _my_ question,” said Janelle to Blaine.

“Well, I’m glad Kurt made such a good impression on all of you. It meant a lot to me to have him here, and for you to meet him. I had it a lot easier when I was just meeting Kurt’s dad. But he said he had a very good time, felt welcomed by the entire family, and he loved the food.”

“You should invite him again,” said Janelle, “when it can be a nice meal with just us.”

Blaine beamed and kissed his mom in gratitude. He couldn’t have been happier. But now he needed to focus on school for a few hours, and make a dent in his course assignments. Between working extra hours and being with Kurt, he didn’t expect to make any progress with course work on Friday.

“I want to get some reading done before going to sleep tonight. So I’ll work in the bedroom and say good night now.”

Blaine kissed his mom and Aunt Mariel, and headed to the bedroom.

“I’ll catch up with you later, after the game,” said Marco.

*****  
Blaine’s phone buzzed just as he finished reading the first chapter of his assignment. Kurt was home and also wanted to get some course work done, so he asked Blaine if they could delay their call until later in the evening. Blaine smiled, texted his reply, and went back to his reading. 

After nearly two hours had gone by, Blaine decided he was due for a break. He checked his phone for the time, and texted Kurt. 

**10:32 pm to Kurt: Is this a good time to talk? XO XO XO**

Less than two minutes later, Blaine’s phone buzzed. Blaine smiled and swiped the screen to open the call.

“Hey, babe. I’m glad you got back okay.”

“Mmm. Yeah, I did. I didn’t have to wait long for a train at all. Getting work done?”

“Just read for two hours. How about you?”

“Working on a research paper. I actually made some good progress on it.”

“That’s great! The more we get done now, the more time we’ll have for fun things when I’m there with you.“

“Oh, I can’t think _too_ much about fun things yet,” Kurt teased, “even if it’s very tempting. I still have another two hours of work I want to get done tonight, and I don’t want to get distracted.”

“So does that mean I should get off the phone so you can get back to it?” said Blaine, teasing back.

“No, no, no. Stay right here. I miss you. It’s Thursday night and you should be here with me.”

Blaine could feel his heart flutter in his chest. He missed being with Kurt too. “I know. But this time tomorrow, we’ll be together, and it’s for two nights straight, without anyone else in your apartment.”

Kurt sighed. “It’s going to be wonderful.” There was a pause. “But now I want to know,” he said brightly, a hint of mischief in his voice, “what everyone had to say about me.” 

Blaine chuckled. “Were your ears burning a couple of hours ago?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, yes, my family was talking about you.”

“Given the wonderful things your mom said when I was leaving, I can’t imagine what could top that, unless there’s something bad and they’ve decided to change their minds about me.”

“No, it’s still all good. They think you’re a sweetheart. Marco did tease me, though. He was watching us, and said we’re out of control crazy for each other.”

Kurt laughed. “Well, he’s probably right.”

Blaine laughed in agreement and hugged a pillow to his chest with his free arm. “We nearly had a fight over your fudge.”

“Ooh!” said Kurt, sounding pleased. “Is there any left?”

“Just a few pieces. I think I’m going to have to hide them tonight if I want some to take to work tomorrow. That fudge was amazing! Would you make it again?”

“Maybe, if you’re nice,” Kurt teased. 

“Oh, by the way. My mom repeated to me what she said to you, about giving you an open invitation to come have dinner with us. I think it’s because she’s decided you’re in love with me.”

“Really?” asked Kurt. “I wonder what gave her _that_ idea?”

“She caught you staring at me when I had Marlon in my lap at the table.”

“Oh.” Kurt paused, and his voice softened. “Yeah. That was definitely a moment.”

Blaine smiled, remembering the look on Kurt’s face. “I thought it was adorable. So, would you want to have dinner here sometime? I was thinking of a Sunday. We could travel together from your place. I’d make sure dinner wouldn’t run too long so you wouldn’t get back too late.”

“That sounds really nice. It would just depend on how much work I had the next day. Not this Sunday, though.”

“No,” said Blaine. “I wasn’t even thinking of this Sunday.”

“So what do you want to do for the next few days?” 

Blaine knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do Friday evening, which was to not leave Kurt’s bedroom, clothing optional. He might make an exception for food breaks, because eating was also important. But they had gone too many days without being intimate and at this point, his need for Kurt was as persistent as an itch he couldn’t scratch. 

“Can we just stay in tomorrow night, and maybe plan a few relaxing and fun things away from the apartment for Saturday when I’m not working?” 

“We’re on the same page. Once you get here after work tomorrow, all I want to do is keep you close to me.”

“All I want to do is get into bed with you and not get out.”

Kurt groaned. “You have no idea how many x-rated thoughts were generated by that sentence. I was just trying to be polite!”

“I miss you, too, babe,” teased Blaine.

“I plan to show you _exactly_ how much I’ve missed you when I see you tomorrow.”

“I’m counting on it.”

Kurt sighed. “Okay, I am now officially distracted. Forgive me, but I’ve got to go and finish up stuff.”

“I understand. I’ll see you around six tomorrow night. Love you.”

“Love you, too. Can’t wait.”

Blaine ended the call, fell back against his pillows and closed his eyes, his body aching for Kurt. He wished it was Friday already. 

*****  
_Friday, November 28, 2014_

Blaine hit the ground running when he arrived at Barnes & Noble Friday morning. He started on the third floor with Angela and Sam, but soon was called into service at the check outs on the first floor. 

“Oh, good. You’re back,” said Sam with a smile as Blaine returned to the third floor after several hours. “It’s been busy up here.”

“It was busy down there, too” said Blaine with a grimace, as he stepped into their work area behind the square-shaped counter. “Those check-out lines aren’t getting any shorter. It’s just super crowded. Do you want me to help the next person who’s waiting or should I do something else? Where’s Angela?”

“She’s with a customer, trying to locate a magazine. I’d rather you join me and help here.”

Blaine looked in the direction of the line and made eye contact with the next customer, a girl who appeared to be in her mid- teens. “How can I help you today?”

She bounced up to him. “I’m hoping you can,” she said cheerily. “I’m a huge fan of Chris Evans, and I’m wondering if there are any recent magazine interviews, you know, like in Rolling Stone or GQ, that I could take a look at.”

Blaine grinned as he began typing on his computer keyboard. Chris Evans was definitely easy on the eyes. It occurred to him that he and Kurt hadn’t had a conversation yet about _their_ favorite contemporary male actors. _I’ve got to remember to ask Kurt about his fanboy favorites._

“I don’t see anything recent, other than photos,” said Blaine. “Let’s take a look at his filmography. Actors generally do a lot of interviews tied to a new project.” Blaine scanned down the screen. “It’s what I thought. Chris’s next big film, “Avengers: Age of Ultron” doesn’t open until next May.”

“Oh,” she said, sounding disappointed.

Blaine frowned. He wondered what was so important about Chris Evans. “You seem so sad that there’s nothing recent about him. Were you looking for something specific?”

“No,” she said, sighing. “It’s my friend. She’s a huge fan too, but she’s in the hospital and I was thinking of buying her a magazine with him in it to cheer her up.”

 _That’s so thoughtful!_ Blaine’s heart melted just a little bit. “Oh, that’s very sweet of you to be such a good friend. But does she like him in character as Captain America? Because you could take the subway uptown to Times Square and check out either the Disney Store or the Midtown Comics Store. Not just for comics, but they’ll have posters, tee shirts, costumes, all kinds of stuff.”

The girl brightened considerably. She smiled at Blaine. “Those are really good ideas. I can do that! Thank you so much!!”

“You’re welcome. I hope your friend feels better soon.”

“Me, too. Bye!” The girl waved her hand over her shoulder as she turned and headed for the escalators.

Blaine turned away momentarily before helping the next customer and nearly bumped into Angela, who had been standing directly behind him. She had a big grin on her face.

“What?” Blaine asked, smiling back.

“Oh, it’s the way you helped that girl who was just here. It’s Black Friday, and we’re up to our eyeballs. But you took the time to really listen to what she needed rather than dismiss her with ‘I’m sorry, we don’t have that in the store.’ Nicely done, Blaine. I plan to write it up and put it in your personnel file. Now go take care of the next customer. It’s crazy up here!”

Blaine grinned and turned back to the counter. He appreciated Angela’s praise. He loved helping people. He called the next customer forward, Angela took the one after that, and along with Sam, they patiently addressed everyone’s needs, one customer at a time.

*****

When Blaine had started his day, he wondered how quickly eight hours would go by. As the time moved closer to 6:00 p.m., he had his answer; really, really fast. But he had been on his feet the entire time, and normally, he didn’t work for more than four hours. He was tired. He knew he’d get his second wind once he was at Kurt’s, but right now, his muscles ached, and not in a good way. He was so glad they had decided to stay in tonight.

As Blaine’s workday came to a close, he said good bye to his colleagues, stopped by the men’s room and headed to the employee room to retrieve his jacket and bags. He decided to text Kurt, just to let him know how he was feeling. _Probably a good idea to manage expectations._

**6:03 p.m. Done with work. Crazy day. I’ll be fine once I relax. See you soon! xo xo xo.**

***** 

Kurt was busy chopping vegetables for dinner when his phone buzzed with Blaine’s text. Unlike Blaine, Kurt had not gone to work since NYU offices were closed for the holiday. Instead, he had cleaned the apartment, done grocery shopping, prepared one of the dishes for dinner, caught up on his favorite social media sites, and had even found time to do some studying. He read Blaine’s message with a combination of excitement _He’ll be here soon!_ and sympathy. _He’s probably been on his feet all day, with hardly a minute to relax except for his lunch break. I should think about what I can do to pamper him._

When his phone buzzed a few minutes later, Kurt knew that Blaine must be in the lobby. 

“Hi, this is Kurt.” 

“Hi Kurt, this is Marybeth at Carlyle Reception. Blaine Anderson is here for you.” Kurt smiled at her phrasing.

“He certainly is! I’ll be right down.” 

Kurt slipped into his shoes, grabbed his keys, pulled the door behind him, and walked quickly to the elevators. When he reached the lobby, he practically jogged to the reception desk.

“I’m so glad you’re here, but I’m sorry they worked you so hard today!” said Kurt while giving Blaine a brief hug. He took care of the visitor formalities, Blaine produced his Baruch ID, and they turned to head back across the lobby.

“Here. I’ll carry your backpack,” said Kurt. They were the only ones waiting for the elevator, and once the door closed behind them, Blaine leaned into Kurt, his head against Kurt’s shoulder.

“Bad day at the office, dear?” Kurt asked sweetly. Blaine couldn’t help but snort in response. Kurt grinned and hugged him.

“Okay,” said Kurt as they entered the apartment. “You need some serious pampering, and I’m prepared to deliver on it. First, let’s get your jacket off.”

Blaine removed his shoes and stood still, a smile on his lips, as Kurt unbuttoned his jacket, worked his scarf free, and slid both off his shoulders. He draped them over one arm as he steered Blaine to the sofa, where Blaine collapsed, his head leaning back against the cushions. Kurt walked back to the closet, hung up the scarf and jacket, and returned to the sofa, where he sat down next to Blaine and held his hand.

“Sweetie, you _must_ be in bad shape! You haven’t even kissed me yet!”

Blaine turned his body to face Kurt, who opened his arms wide. Blaine leaned in while Kurt draped his arms around him. They kissed languidly for several minutes.

“Mm,” said Kurt, moving his head back but not letting Blaine out of his embrace. “What would you say to a warm, relaxing soak in the tub before dinner?”

Blaine sighed and nuzzled at Kurt’s neck. “It sounds like heaven.”

“What would you say if I brought in something to eat and drink while you soaked to tide you over until dinner?”

“Yes, please,” said Blaine into Kurt’s neck.

“What would you say if I offered to join you in the tub, and hold you while we both relaxed?”

Blaine lifted up his head and gazed at Kurt in adoration. “I would say you are the best boyfriend ever and please let’s do that right now and once I get my energy back, I will prove the depth of my love for you.”

“Oh, this is so happening,” said Kurt laughing, filled with a combination of love, amusement and lust for his sweet but tired boyfriend. “Stay right there while I get everything ready. But don’t you dare fall asleep! This is going to take a few minutes.”

Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips, stood up and walked quickly into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, Kurt closed the bathroom door behind him and headed for the kitchen, relieved to see Blaine scrolling through his phone, stretched out on the sofa with his feet up. After Kurt finished in the kitchen, he returned to the bathroom. The sound of water running into the tub could be heard through the closed door. Just a minute or two more passed, then Kurt opened the door and called out to Blaine.

“Hey! Everything’s just about ready.”

Kurt heard a groan from the sofa and then Blaine was in the doorway.

The first thing Blaine noticed was that the room felt warm and humid from the steam coming from the tub as it gradually filled with hot water. It was darker than normal since the overhead light was turned off. His eyes were drawn to a collection of twinkling LED tea lights arranged along the ledge on the wall just above the tub, giving the room a romantic glow. The only other light came from the fixtures on either side of the sink. 

Blaine glanced down at the floor by the tub, and saw two bottles of fruit-infused water next to a small tray that contained two round cheeses cut into quarters, a bowl of fresh berries, and some crackers. Beside the tray was the small table that was usually next to the sink. On the lower shelf, he could see two folded bath towels. On the upper shelf was a bottle of body scrub and a bath sponge. There was a folded hand towel by the edge of the tub.

“Wow!” said Blaine, “It looks like a luxury spa in here.” He turned to Kurt and his voice grew quieter, but could still be heard over the running water. “It’s amazing. I can’t believe you just did this.”

“I love doing things for you,” Kurt replied, and began to add some lavender bath oil to the water in the tub. “Close the door so the steam stays inside.” 

Blaine grinned, did as instructed, and continued to look around. 

“I’m so glad I cleaned earlier,” Kurt continued. “I must have known we’d end up here. Time to take off our clothes.”

“You won’t have to ask me twice. The bath oil smells wonderful,” said Blaine while he unbuttoned his shirt and removed his belt, pants, and boxer briefs, hanging them on one of the hooks behind the bathroom door. Kurt did the same.

Kurt turned off the water and put his arms around Blaine, kissing him slowly and deliberately. Blaine sighed into the kiss and ran his hands up and down Kurt’s back. He pulled his head back slowly. 

“I’ve been dreaming about your kisses all day.”

Kurt opened his eyes and gazed at Blaine. “I’ve been dreaming about yours. The real thing is so much better, isn’t it?” 

Kurt stepped into the tub and sat down. He reached for the hand towel he had left on the tub’s edge earlier, rolled it up to use as a neck pillow, and placed it behind his head as he leaned back.

“Okay. Your turn.”

Blaine stepped into the tub in front of Kurt, and sat down so he was nestled between Kurt’s legs. The water rose to their chests, a perfect height. Blaine leaned back against Kurt and sighed happily, the steam heat and the scent of the lavender bath oil already having their effect on him. Kurt put his arms under Blaine’s and ran his hands slowly up and down Blaine’s chest, and sucked kisses along the parts of Blaine’s face, neck and shoulders he could reach. Blaine let his hands rest on Kurt’s thighs, squeezing them gently.

Kurt pulled one arm back, reached down and grabbed two blueberries from the tray, then brought them up to Blaine’s mouth.

“Here sweetie. Have something to eat.” 

Blaine swallowed the blueberries, and sucked gently on Kurt’s fingers. He moaned softly before he spoke. “Kurt, this is perfect. I love this. I love _you_. 

Kurt reached down and fed Blaine a small piece of cheese. “You put in a long day at work. I want to make you feel good. I love you so much.”

“Oh, baby,” said Blaine, as he sighed contentedly, “this is even better than sex.”

Kurt smiled, closed his eyes and reached down between Blaine’s thighs to take him in hand, stroking slowly, while his other hand purposely pinched a nipple.

“Uh, no sweetie, it’s not.”

*****

Blaine stood next to Kurt in the bathroom as they each dried off with a towel. His bath had been amazing, and he mentally added it to his ever growing list of “things I love to do with Kurt.” 

“Feeling better?” Kurt asked with a sly grin.

Blaine sighed happily. “Especially since you fed me, and bathed me, and did sexy things to me. I’m feeling so relaxed.” Blaine moved behind Kurt and hugged him around the waist, kissing his shoulder.

“Mmm,” Kurt hummed, leaning back into Blaine. “Not so tired anymore?”

“Nope.”

“Good! You can help me with dinner.”

Blaine smiled, letting his head drop while he rubbed his forehead into Kurt’s shoulder. “So I guess I’ll have to wait until later to prove the depth of my love for you?”

Kurt laughed, and turned around to face Blaine. “Dinner first, to fortify us,” he said with a sly smile as he cupped Blaine’s face in both hands and began to kiss him slowly and deliberately.

Blaine’s hands traveled down Kurt’s back and squeezed Kurt’s ass through his towel. He broke the kiss momentarily. “I can be on board with that plan,” he said before recapturing Kurt’s mouth.

***** 

Kurt and Blaine sat at the table, Kurt in a tee shirt and yoga pants, Blaine in a similar shirt and sweat pants, about to enjoy the dinner they had prepared together. Earlier in the day, Kurt had experimented with an Indian recipe for curry. Now he reheated it, and served it over fragrant basmati rice, topped with freshly grilled scallops prepared by Blaine. (“Don’t worry,” Kurt had reassured him. “They weren’t expensive. The market had scallops on sale.”) Some naan (Indian baked flat bread), a salad consisting of chopped onions, tomatoes, bell peppers, celery, and fresh basil, tossed in a balsamic vinaigrette dressing, and some green peas to mix in the curry sauce completed the main part of the meal. 

They toasted their dinner with glasses of sparkling apple cider. “Happy day after Thanksgiving,” said Kurt. Blaine smiled and repeated the words back, clinking their glasses together. Kurt filled their plates, and they got down to the business of eating the delicious food in front of them.

Hearing the word “Thanksgiving” reminded Blaine about the exchange between Kurt and Marco the day before, when Kurt said he did not feel like he was alone. He needed to have that conversation with Kurt about race. _But not this very minute. It can wait._

“This tastes so good!” said Blaine, “We really have some amazing meals when I’m here.”

“That reminds me! Do you think your mom will really give me some of her recipes? 

“Yes,” said Blaine. “I already have a couple from her – they’re in my bag. I’ll get them after we’re done.”

“Oh good! It’ll be fun to try them out sometime.” Kurt paused. “I like it when we cook meals together.

“I do, too. You take very good care of me.”

“I know.” Kurt smiled in agreement.

Blaine smiled softly back, and conversation ceased while they focused on their meal. Kurt was the first one to break the comfortable silence.

“There was something I wanted to ask you about your family. It only occurred to me when I was at your apartment last night.”

Blaine’s forehead wrinkled in concern. Was _Kurt_ going to bring up the race question? Blaine nervously pushed the food around on his plate, then slowly looked up at Kurt.

Kurt didn’t seem to notice Blaine’s discomfort. “It has to do with Filipino last names. Your mom’s last name is Del Rosario, and Aunt Mariel and Marco’s last name is Castillo.”

“Okay.”

“So, those names sound Spanish. Why would someone from the Philippines have a Spanish surname?”

Blaine smiled, relieved. “Actually, that’s easy to answer. How much do you know about the history of the Philippines?”

Kurt shrugged. “Not very much, I guess.” 

“Well, before the Philippines declared its independence in 1946 after being a U.S. colony for fifty years, it spent more than three hundred fifty years as a colony of Spain. As you probably remember from American history, indigenous cultures don’t tend to do well when an invading army decides to colonize their land, and appropriate their resources. The Spanish also imposed Catholicism on the people they conquered. The Filipinos were required to change their names, unless you lived in a remote area or avoided being converted to Catholicism. Indigenous names are more popular now.”

“Interesting! That helps explain all those Spanish names.”

Kurt went back to eating. A minute or so passed. Blaine was nervously moving his food around the plate again, but not much else. He wanted to ask Kurt about his comment the night before. _Maybe now is a good time to bring it up._

He laid his fork down carefully and opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t find the words. He took a sip from his drink and set the glass down, steeling himself to try again. Kurt looked up, sensing Blaine wasn’t eating, and met his eyes, raising an eyebrow in question. 

_Kurt loves me. It’s okay._ Blaine straightened his shoulders and took a breath.

“Do you remember at dinner yesterday, when Marco asked if you were feeling comfortable, that he didn’t want you to feel like you were the minority at the table?”

Kurt scrunched up his nose while he thought, and Blaine thought it looked adorable.

“Vaguely. Why?”

“Well, you replied that you were fine, and that I was there, so you didn’t feel alone.”

Kurt looked at Blaine with a puzzled expression. “Was that the wrong thing to say?”

“No, it’s just when you said that, I wasn’t quite sure what you meant. I thought maybe you were thinking you weren’t in the minority being white, because you thought _I_ identified as white, too. That’s when it hit me that we had never talked about how I self-identify in terms of race and ethnicity.”

“I think what I meant was that my boyfriend was there, so I didn’t feel alone. Not that there was a second white guy in the room.” 

Blaine groaned. “Sorry. The way you answered was just ambiguous enough to make me wonder.”

“Well, if it’s a concern to you, we should talk about it.” 

“I’d like to,” said Blaine, reaching for Kurt’s hand. “I think it’s important.”

“Blaine,” said Kurt, placing his other hand over Blaine’s. “I honestly have only the vaguest recollection of that conversation. I hadn’t thought about it at all until you brought it up just now. The only time I _do_ remember you mentioning race was back when my dad was coming to visit, and you wanted me to tell him about your immigration status. I definitely remember what you said then. You said being gay is hard, being undocumented is hard, and being a racial minority is hard, but you aren’t ashamed of any part of who you are. I think I’ve memorized those words because they speak to your bravery, your honesty and your integrity, three things I admire so much about you.”

“Thank you,” said Blaine softly, squeezing Kurt’s hand. “But when I said those words, you know I was implicitly saying that I identify as a racial minority, right?”

“Yes, but I never see you as someone with a label or as a type. I just see you as Blaine.” 

“And I’m glad you do. I just want to be sure you’re aware that ethnically, I identify as Filipino, and racially, I’m mixed-race, not white.”

Kurt looked thoughtfully at Blaine. “Okay, thank you for wanting to make sure I know that. Obviously, our citizenship status, race and ethnicity are different. But that changes nothing. It’s as if you said your eyes are brown, not hazel. Those things are nowhere near as important to me as your love, your character, your values, and your priorities. I don’t want you to think I’m minimizing your race or citizenship. I’m not. I think being gay makes me very sensitive to anything that can be perceived as denying agency to someone. But in terms of our relationship, they’re not important to how I feel about you.”

Blaine bit his lip, remembering his conversation the night of the Revue with Matt about privilege, especially the premise that people who have it tend to deny that it exists.

“I love you. But the point I’m trying to make is I just want to be sure, no matter how much we love each other, that you understand that race, ethnicity and my immigration status _do_ make us different, that it’s part of my identity, and the rest of society will always treat us differently because of it.”

“Not to mention being gay, something we actually have in common,” said Kurt wryly. But Kurt knew Blaine was waiting for his response to what he had said. Kurt sighed. “Okay. I do understand.” 

Blaine smiled gently and pulled Kurt’s arm. “Come here. Come sit in my lap.”

Kurt stood up. Still sitting, Blaine pushed his chair away from the table, and pulled Kurt into his lap, hugging him tight at the waist. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and tucked his head into Blaine’s neck. Blaine hugged him even tighter.

“You seem uncomfortable talking about this,” said Blaine. “I don’t like talking about these things, either.”

Kurt sighed and nuzzled at Blaine’s neck. “Remember when we had a similar conversation last week? It was when you wouldn’t tell me what was bothering you when I asked about the President’s Executive Action. You said you were worried your immigration status would become this _thing._ You even said you didn’t want it to be a reminder of how we are different from one another. You said you were scared it would become too much for me and that you would lose me.”

Blaine reached over to cup Kurt’s cheek. “And you told me I’m never going to lose you.”

“Yes, I did. And I mean it. So why did you say last week that you _didn’t_ want our differences in terms of immigration status to get in the way of our relationship, but now you’ve added race and ethnicity to it, and you’ve said it’s important we understand these things _do_ make us different. I’m confused.” 

Blaine groaned softly. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to confuse you, and I definitely don’t want all our conversations to be about this stuff. But the truth is, no matter how much I might wish we didn’t have these differences, last night I realized you might not know how I see myself in terms of race and ethnicity, and it’s important to me that you do. You might not think those differences matter, but they do for a lot of people, and they’re real to me.”

Kurt sat up and kissed Blaine’s forehead. Blaine turned his face up, and pulled Kurt down to give him a proper kiss on the lips in return.

“Okay,” said Kurt. “I acknowledge our differences.”

“Good,” said Blaine, smiling. “Thank you.”

“So can we _please_ change the subject?”

“Yes.”

Kurt stood up and smoothed the front of his yoga pants with his hands. He returned to his chair and took another forkful of food.

“Do we need to reheat anything?” asked Blaine.

“No, it’s still warm enough for me. So tell me about your day at work. Did you have any interesting requests or customers?”

Blaine grinned. “You really DO want to change the subject, don’t you?”

“Absolutely,” replied Kurt fervently. 

“There was this girl who came to our desk on the third floor, maybe late middle school or early high school, looking for a recent Chris Evans magazine interview.”

“Chris Evans? Really? I would have thought maybe Chris Hemsworth.”

“Well, she asked about Chris Evans. It’s going to be very cool when the next Avengers film comes out in the Spring. They’re both in it. It turned out she was looking for a magazine to bring to her friend, who was in the hospital. They both fangirl over Chris Evans.”

“Oh, that’s really sweet.”

“Anyway, it occurred to me that we had never discussed who _we_ fanboy over.”

Kurt looked at Blaine, intrigued. “You know, you’re right.”

Blaine grinned. “Wait a minute, did you just admit that I was right? I should ask you to repeat that so I can record it!”

Kurt smirked and pointed the business end of his fork at Blaine. “Be nice, now.”

Blaine continued undaunted. “I am nice. You go first.”

Kurt pursed his lips, thinking. “Well, I have to say Daniel Radcliffe.”

“Oh, I fanboy over him too, because of Harry Potter.”

“True,” Kurt agreed. “There’s Harry Potter, but for me, it’s because I saw him in _The Cripple of Inishmaan_ a year or so ago. I was able to get student discount seats. He was incredible. Who else?”

Blaine paused to think for a moment. “George Clooney.”

“George Clooney? Mm. He _is_ handsome. And he’s got that older man thing going now, although his movies lately have been kind of depressing. But why George Clooney specifically?”

“Do you remember him on ER?” 

Kurt looked at Blaine curiously. “That was ages ago. Do you have a thing for old medical shows?” 

“Well, back then, I thought I might want to be a doctor.” Blaine looked a bit sheepish, and ignored Kurt’s chuckle. “Okay, now it’s your turn again.”

“I have to say Neil Patrick Harris.”

“Oh, me too. And David Burtka.”

“Absolutely.”

*****

Blaine was a man of his word, so after they finished dinner and cleaned up the dishes, he pulled Kurt to him and kissed him fiercely, the start of his plan to “prove the depth of his love.” He led Kurt into the bedroom, removed all of his boyfriend’s clothes, then his own, and laid Kurt down on the bed, straddling his hips. Kurt looked up at him from the pillows, his eyes dark, his hands running up and down Blaine’s back and arms. “I want you so much,” Kurt gasped.

“Tell me,” whispered Blaine, lowering himself so that he covered Kurt, feeling Kurt’s hardness against his own. “Tell me what you want.”

“Want you inside me,” Kurt whispered, moving his hands to cup Blaine’s face. “I know you’re not ready yet. But when you are, I want that with you.” 

Blaine covered Kurt’s face with kisses. Ever since he had told Kurt that he loved him, he had been thinking about them crossing that boundary together. He thought he was ready, but he wanted more time to be sure. “Soon, soon. I promise.” 

Kurt moaned and arched his back. “Then give me everything you _can_ give me tonight. Everything.”

Blaine was like a man possessed as he worshipped every inch of Kurt, and Kurt was no different. Their passion for each other hit a new level, and they did not hold back. 

*****

Much later, they held each other close, exhausted. Kurt’s face was buried against Blaine’s neck, his arm draped across Blaine’s chest, and his leg across Blaine’s thigh. Blaine checked to be sure the blanket completely covered both of them, and slowly stroked Kurt’s back from waist to shoulder. Kurt was so still that Blaine began to wonder if he had gone to sleep, but he felt a shudder go through Kurt’s body. The next thing he knew, Kurt’s shoulders were shaking, and he felt moisture on his neck.

“Baby? What is it? What’s wrong?”

Kurt said nothing, just tightened his grip on Blaine.

Blaine lifted his head off the pillow. “Kurt? Talk to me. Please.”

Blaine was about to sit up when Kurt shifted in his arms. He moved his head away from Blaine’s neck and tucked it under Blaine’s chin. Kurt sniffled twice and drew a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” said Kurt. 

“It’s okay,” replied Blaine. “Just tell me what’s got you upset.”

“You’re going to be mad at me.”

“No I won’t. But I’m going to be very sad and confused if we don’t talk about whatever this is.” Blaine paused, and suddenly became very concerned.

“Kurt, did I hurt you? I know we got a bit crazy. I’m so sorry.” Blaine began to get agitated, and pushed himself into a sitting position against the headboard. “I would never hurt you. Please, what did I do?”

Kurt pulled himself up and straddled Blaine’s lap, wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, and looked into his eyes.

“No, it’s nothing that we did in bed. What we did was wonderful. It’s just when we were holding each other, I started thinking about what we talked about earlier, and I got scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“That what we each bring to our relationship might someday pull us apart. It’s like you’re the half empty glass and I’m the half full glass. You see the things that make us different; race, your DACA status, your cultural heritage, and I see the things we have in common; our sexual identity, our love for each other, our values, and our priorities. So far, we’ve made it work, but you keep bringing up more potential problems.” Kurt paused to search Blaine’s face, almost beseeching him with his eyes. “What we have is so good Blaine, like ‘once in a lifetime’ good. I don’t ever want to lose this, lose you. You’re everything to me.”

“Kurt,” Blaine sighed, tightening his hold on him. “You know you’re everything to me, too. Right? Our backstories are different. They always will be. But I believe in us, I do. Don’t think I only focus on what’s different about us. I see what we share, too. I know how good we are together. All I ever want is to be with you, that’s why I get worried.”

Kurt pulled his head back, his eyes still wet with tears. Blaine’s own eyes became wet, so upset to be the cause of Kurt’s sadness. 

“We’ll be okay, right?” Kurt whispered.

“Yes,” replied Blaine fervently. “Yes, we’ll be okay.” He hugged Kurt to him and pulled them both down on the bed so their heads rested once again on the pillows. He pulled the blanket up to their shoulders. 

“I’m so sorry to upset you.” Blaine took Kurt’s face in his hands, and gently kissed Kurt’s lips, his cheeks, his eyelids, and his forehead. He pulled back to gaze into Kurt’s eyes. “Don’t ever doubt my love for you, or my commitment to this relationship.”

Kurt sighed, and kissed Blaine’s lips. “I won’t,” he said, and rested his head on Blaine’s chest. They held each other tightly, and listened to each other breathe. After a few minutes, they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> [ Midtown Comics Store ](http://www.midtowncomics.com)  
> 200 West 40th St between 7th and 8th Avenues
> 
> [ The Disney Store ](http://www.disneystore.com)  
> 1540 Broadway between 45th and 46h Streets
> 
> [ Information on the history of The Philippines and its people ](http://philippineembassy-usa.org/philippines-dc/about-the-philippines-dc/) (From the Philippines Embassy Webpage)
> 
> [ Article ](http://www.bibingka.com/names/) about the Spanish influence on Filipino names


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
>  **Posting Schedule** : Updates will be published every Friday until complete.
> 
>  **Author’s Note** This chapter is illustrated with photos provided by the Morgan Museum, and photos I took during a recent trip to New York City. I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Sticker](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Saturday, November 29, 2014_

Kurt woke up before Blaine, and grabbed his phone from the end table to check the time. It was just after 7 in the morning. Blaine had told Kurt the night before that he needed to be at work by 9:45. Kurt returned his phone to the end table and rolled onto his back, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He thought about the previous night, and their conversation about their differences. It had scared and upset him, but in the light of day, he decided he wasn’t going to get worked up any further over the fact that they had different perspectives on the issue. _I can’t change these things, but I don’t see them as potential problems the way Blaine does. Yeah, they exist. He’s a DACA-mented immigrant, I’m not. He’s mixed race, I’m not. He’s Filipino, I’m not. Well, okay. Those are just some of the parts of him that make Blaine, Blaine. How we feel about it doesn’t affect how much he loves me. At least, that’s what he said last night._

Kurt wanted to continue that train of thought, but Blaine was waking up, and suddenly there were other parts of Blaine that were making themselves known to Kurt; specifically, Blaine’s leg that was now draped across Kurt’s thigh, Blaine’s arm around Kurt’s chest, and Blaine’s hardness against Kurt’s hip as he snuggled against him.

“Mmm,” murmured Blaine. “You’re so nice and warm.”

Kurt sighed softly, feeling a trace of sadness and concern from last night, and a bit of frustration that his musings had been interrupted. He pushed it all aside, reached for Blaine’s hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss. 

“Morning, sweetie,” Kurt said softly.

Blaine opened one eye, leaned up on an elbow, and reached over Kurt to check his phone for the time. Blaine glanced at it briefly, and let it drop gently back down on the end table. Then he collapsed on top of Kurt, whose breath left him with a soft “oof.” 

“Sorry, sorry. Are you okay?”

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s back. “I think all my ribs are still intact, so yes.”

Blaine snorted and pushed himself up to straddle Kurt, then dipped his head down to suck and lick at the side of his neck. Kurt arched under him, and Blaine pulled back, smiling. “Good, I’m glad. I know I don’t have much time this morning, but it would be nice to lie in bed for a few minutes and cuddle. Okay?”

Kurt was helpless to resist when Blaine sucked and licked his neck like that. He smiled at Blaine. “Tease! Okay.”

Blaine stroked Kurt’s chest and sides with his hands. “It’s nice to have the apartment to ourselves.”

“Mmm,” said Kurt in agreement. “Just don’t get too used to it. It all ends tomorrow.”

“I know, I know,” said Blaine as he bent down to kiss Kurt, ignoring any potential morning breath issues. Kurt responded eagerly, but they knew they were cuddling against a time limit. All too soon, Blaine rolled off Kurt and onto his side, but still kept his boyfriend wrapped in his arms. He pulled Kurt against his chest and kissed his forehead.

“I am so sorry I got you upset last night. I love you so, so much. I hope you’re not mad at me.”

Kurt pulled his head back so he could look into Blaine’s eyes. “I’m not mad. But if there’s time, it would be nice to be reminded how much you love me.”

Blaine smiled, ran his hand purposely down Kurt’s shoulder to his hip before devouring Kurt’s mouth. Kurt moaned as Blaine rolled back on top of him, and continued to deepen the kiss. He whispered in Kurt’s ear, “There’s more where this came from. We’ll just save the rest for later,” before giving Kurt a final kiss on the lips.

*****

An hour later, Kurt and Blaine had taken a shower together, performed their morning bathroom rituals and were seated at the kitchen table having breakfast. Blaine was dressed for work, Kurt wore a long sleeved tee shirt and yoga pants. He had made omelets with scallions, fresh ground pepper, tomatoes, sautéed mushrooms and goat cheese, and they were attacking them with gusto.

“So I know what _I’ll_ be doing until 2:00 pm,” said Blaine, alternating between the omelet and bites of a particularly flaky and yummy croissant. “But what are your plans?”

“I’m going to work on a paper that’s coming due, but not the whole time. I’ll take a break at some point and do a little food shopping. Do you want to relax here when you get back, or would you like to go somewhere?”

“I’m working only half the hours I worked yesterday, so it would be nice to go out. Did you have something in mind?”

“I was thinking about The Morgan Library and Museum. I’ve never been there. It’s on Madison and 36th. The museum has the original library of Pierpont Morgan, and it’s supposed to be gorgeous. It might be too cold to walk, but we could take a bus up Madison, or the subway. There’s an admission charge, $12 for students.”

“I’ve never been there either. Any interesting exhibits?”

“That’s the best part! There’s something called ‘Alice: One Hundred Fifty Years of Wonderland.’ It has the original manuscript of the book and all kinds of drawings and illustrations.”

Blaine’s face lit up. “That sounds amazing! I would love to see it.”

“Great! I’ll bet you’ll be hungry when you leave work, so we could get something to eat first. There’s a Pret a Manger on 5th Avenue near 36th Street. I know of several Prets that are closer, but that one puts us just a block from the Museum. We could make that our big meal of the day. I have enough leftovers in the fridge to take care of dinner later.”

“Okay. I’ll come back here to freshen up first. How late does the Museum stay open?”

“I looked it up. On Saturday, it’s open until 6.”

Blaine smiled at Kurt. “I think you’ve just planned a perfect Saturday outing for us.”

“I think so, too,” said Kurt smugly.

After breakfast, Blaine helped Kurt wash and dry the dishes, and make the bed. But it was getting very close to when Blaine needed to leave. He walked to the closet to take out his jacket and scarf. Kurt followed.

“Time to go?” Kurt asked as he opened his arms for Blaine to walk into them. Kurt hugged Blaine tightly and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Blaine pulled back gently and gave Kurt a small smile, his hands still around Kurt’s back. “I wish I didn’t have to, but I have you and a lovely museum adventure to look forward to in just a few hours.”

“Mmm. Go make some money, and I’ll try to persuade myself that a museum adventure is a better idea than keeping you here when you come back and having my way with you.”

Blaine’s eyes darkened and he leaned in to give Kurt a long and deep kiss. “You have the _best_ ideas, so let’s do both,” Blaine whispered as he dipped his hand under the waistband of the front of Kurt’s yoga pants. Kurt moaned at the touch and clung to him to keep his balance.

“I really have to go,” said Blaine, giving Kurt a final kiss and a knowing smile. “I love you.”

Kurt steadied himself and took a deep breath. “You are a total tease. I love you, too. Don’t work too hard. See you after 2.”

Blaine gazed at Kurt one last time, pulled the door shut behind him and headed for the elevator. Kurt turned away and smiled. There would be payback; just much, much later.

*****

Kurt was very pleased with himself. He had gotten further along with his paper than he thought he would, had gone to the market to pick up some items for their breakfast tomorrow and snacks for tonight, and had a nice conversation with his dad about Thanksgiving at Blaine’s. His phone buzzed from where it was lying on the kitchen table. Kurt grabbed it and swiped it open.

**2:03 p.m. from Blaine. Leaving now. Be there soon! <3 <3 <3**

Kurt smiled, gathered up his study materials and laptop from the kitchen table, and put them away. He checked his hair in the mirror, put on his shoes and grabbed his keys so he could go down to the lobby and sign Blaine in. The sun had come out and the temperature was a little bit warmer than usual for late November. It was a lovely afternoon to go to the Morgan Museum.

Kurt only had to wait a couple of minutes before Blaine came through the front door, clutching a bouquet of yellow and red roses in his hand. His face lit up with a smile when he saw Kurt. “These are for you,” Blaine said as Kurt walked up to him, his eyes going wide when he saw what Blaine was holding. 

Kurt took them and inhaled their scent. “Blaine, they’re beautiful. Thank you! What’s the occasion?”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand while they walked over to the reception desk, so Kurt could sign him in. “I’ll explain upstairs.” Once the sign in process was done, Blaine took Kurt’s hand again and they headed for the elevators.

“Were things as crazy today as they were yesterday?” Kurt asked as they went up to the sixth floor.

“No. It was definitely busy, but not crazy. We were able to keep up with the customers. Four hours flew by, though.”

“Do you still feel up to having a late lunch and then the Museum?”

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand in his. “Absolutely.”

They entered Kurt’s apartment, removed their shoes and hung up Blaine’s jacket. 

“I want to put these in water,” Kurt said as he picked up the bouquet from where he had placed it on the kitchen table and carried it to the sink. He found a suitable container, removed the wrappings from around the stems, snipped the stem bottoms at an angle, and filled the container with cool water and the plant food included in the packaging. “Oh, look,” Kurt said as he moved the container to the center of the kitchen table and admired them. They’re really pretty.”

Blaine stood behind Kurt, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. “They’re your thank you flowers.”

Kurt turned in Blaine’s arms to face him. “Thank you flowers?”

“Yes. To thank you for my wonderful spa bath yesterday, for the amazing dinner you cooked last night, for this morning’s omelets, for two days and two nights with you, and for loving me.”

Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes and smiled. “I just want to do nice things for you.” Kurt paused and sighed softly. “No one’s ever brought me flowers before.” 

Blaine drew Kurt to him, one hand palming Kurt’s cheek. “I’m glad I’m your first,” he whispered, and devoured Kurt’s mouth with a long, lush, wet kiss. Kurt moaned in Blaine’s arms, eagerly kissing back. The sound of Blaine’s stomach rumbling broke the mood, and Kurt giggled.

“The way to a man’s heart…” said Kurt, as he slowly pulled his head back, the rest of him still wrapped up in Blaine.

“I think we had better make good on our plans to go out,” laughed Blaine while he stroked the side of Kurt’s face.

“Yes,” nodded Kurt in agreement, turning to kiss Blaine’s palm. “As tempting as this is, let’s save it for later.”

***** 

It was cool but sunny as Kurt and Blaine left the Carlyle Court Apartments and walked briskly along East 16th Street and up 5th Avenue to the restaurant. Even though it was a holiday weekend, and Manhattan was full of tourists, Pret a Manger still had a few tables available when they entered.

Photo source: the author

Kurt removed his gloves and stuffed them into his jacket pockets. “Nice and warm in here,” he said, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine busied himself reading the menu items on the wall above the counter. “I definitely want something hot,” he said. 

“Mmm. Sounds good. Care to share our entrees?” 

Blaine readily agreed, and after a brief discussion, Blaine ordered a cup of Moroccan Lentil Soup and a Cuban Melt. Kurt ordered a cup of tomato feta soup and the Cauliflower & Sweet Potato Curry Quinoa Rice Pot. They each ordered hot tea, and a warm cookie for dessert. After paying, they found a table while they waited for their dishes to be prepared.

Blaine reached under the table for Kurt’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m glad you chose this place. I like their menu.”

“Me, too” said Kurt with a smile, squeezing back. “We wouldn’t have lasted if we hadn’t stopped to eat. Plus the walk was a good thing. We’ve both been inside most of the day.” Kurt checked the time on his phone. “We shouldn’t stay here too long. I want us to have more than two hours at the Museum.”

“Okay,” said Blaine. “Let’s concentrate on eating.” A few minutes later, they heard their menu choices announced as ready for pick up, and returned to the order counter. Their items were placed on two trays, which they carried to their table. Blaine took a sip of his soup and smiled at Kurt. “This is very good.”

They continued to enjoy their meal, and when finished, walked down 36th Street to Madison Avenue and the Morgan Library and Museum. From the outside, they admired the original Morgan Library building, designed by Charles McKim and completed in 1907, the annex building and the very modern entrance building. “It’s nice that they’re all connected,” said Kurt as they walked through the entry way and into a bright, well-lit hall with lots of glass.

  


Photo source: the author

After they paid their entrance fee and were given an exhibit directory along with a small pin to wear, Kurt and Blaine discussed where they should go first. They decided to make the Wonderland exhibit a priority. Kurt was thrilled when he saw all the different drawings of the characters, including the iconic Illustrations by Sir John Tenniel.

  


Photo source: the author

“So,” said Blaine. “Suppose ‘Alice in Wonderland’ was produced as a play, what role would you try out for?”

“Ooh, interesting question!” Kurt pondered for a moment, then grinned. “Probably not the Red Queen, as amusing as that might be. I doubt Lewis Carroll had gays in mind when he wrote her, and it’s kind of a lazy and obvious directing choice.” They both laughed at the idea. “Although,” Kurt continued, “She’s actually quite the diva and playing her could be fun.”

Blaine wasn’t going to let it go. “If someone ever decides to make that role LGBTQ, I would want a front row seat to see you in it!”

“Or maybe I could play the Cheshire Cat,” Kurt mused.

“Oh, replied Blaine, nodding his head. “I could definitely see you in that role. Droll but mysterious.”

“Yes! He’s got some great lines. But what would be your favorite character if _you_ were up for a role?”

Blaine paused to think. “I’d say the Mad Hatter.” Kurt snorted. “No, really!”

“Oh, I’m not disagreeing,” Kurt said. “He’s the most dapper looking character in the story. Plus, he likes riddles and games.”

Blaine grinned and squeezed Kurt’s hand. “Not to mention tea parties!” 

“I used to _love_ those when I was a kid,” Kurt replied.

They decided to wander separately among the displays. After some time had passed, Blaine walked back to Kurt, who was reading an informational card next to a series of photographs. “There’s just a little over an hour left. If you’re ready, let’s head over to see Pierpont Morgan’s library.”

Kurt nodded in agreement. They crossed the lobby and walked into the McKim Building, and their jaws dropped as they gazed at the beautiful marble and mosaic rotunda.

  


Photo Source: [The Morgan Museum](http://www.themorgan.org/McKim)

“Oh my god, Blaine. Look at this space. It’s stunning. To think this was his private domain!”

“It’s amazing,” said Blaine as he looked around, and then consulted their directory map. “When we’re done here, we should go to his library next.”

They headed into the private library, also known as the East Room. As they crossed the threshold, they looked up at the beautifully intricate mural ceiling high above them, and at the gorgeous fireplace and the delicate metalwork that protected three tiers of bookshelves that wrapped around the room. It was beautiful. It was hard to know where to look first.

  


Photo Source: [The Morgan Museum](http://www.themorgan.org/McKim)

“How do you think he got to the books on the upper tiers?” asked Kurt.

Blaine looked around for a ladder or stair of some kind, but didn’t see one, and he was curious. “I’m going to ask,” said Blaine.

He walked up to a uniformed guard standing by the entry way. “Hi. I was wondering. How did Morgan access the second and third tiers of books?”

The guard looked at Blaine and smiled. “Find the hidden doorway,” she said.

Blaine grinned back at her, surprised by her reply. He loved a challenge, and this one was so unexpected! He ran over to Kurt. 

“There’s a hidden doorway!” Blaine announced excitedly, practically bouncing in place. “Help me find it!”

Kurt’s eyes widened, and he glanced over at the guard, who was watching them with a fair amount of amusement. “Let’s do it! What’s our strategy?”

Blaine looked slowly around the room. “Check out the decorative metal that protects the bookcases to see if you find something that looks like the outline of a door.”

Kurt’s eyes were dancing. “Okay, you go in one direction, I’ll go in the other, and we’ll see who can find it first!”

“Oh, is this a contest now?” Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course it is,” Kurt replied, as he moved away from Blaine. “And I’m going to win!” 

“You think so, huh?” replied Blaine, rising to the challenge.

They slowly and methodically walked in opposite directions along the length of the bookcases against the walls, gradually getting closer to each other. Blaine stopped first. He stared at what looked like a hinge in the decorative metal. Looking closely, he also noticed a small handle, no more than four inches long. He followed the rectangular outline with his eyes. Maybe this was a door. He turned to look at the guard, who smiled and nodded.

“I found it!” Blaine exclaimed. 

Kurt rushed over to join him. “Ooh, I think you’re right.”

They heard footsteps, and turned to see the guard approaching them. “Now find the other two,” she said.

The boys groaned in unison. “It was hard enough to find one!” said Kurt.

“Giving up so quickly? Then try looking through the opening and tell me what you see behind the bookcase,” said the guard.

Blaine carefully planted himself directly in front of what he thought was the left side of the doorway, and angled his head until he could see a narrow line of light. He had to shift further to his left for the best view. He pulled back, and turned to the guard in surprise. “There’s a spiral staircase back there!”

“No!” Kurt exclaimed in disbelief. “Let me see!”

The guard smiled. “There are actually two hidden staircases in the library. One connects to a tunnel that led to the Morgan Mansion. It allowed Mr. Morgan to go back and forth without having to go out in the street.” She turned and walked back to stand in the entry way.

When they had both finished marveling at the hidden staircase, Blaine suggested they visit the other rooms. They thanked the guard and went into the study, which was used by Morgan for his personal business, and the North Room, the office of the Library’s first director. All of the spaces were beautifully restored, and they admired the richness of the interiors.

Photo Source: [The Morgan Museum](http://www.themorgan.org/McKim)

Kurt checked his phone. It was getting close to 6:00 pm. “Let’s take a peek into the galleries we haven’t seen yet. There isn’t much time left.”

They exited the museum just as it was closing. It was dark outside, and it felt much colder. 

“Do you want to take the subway or the bus back?” asked Kurt. “I’m not sure I want to walk twenty blocks in the cold.”

“Let’s take the subway. We just have to walk to Park Avenue, and there’s a station at East 33rd Street.”

They put up their collars and set off on a brisk walk to the subway station.

“I had so much fun this afternoon,” said Blaine as they turned down Park Avenue. “I loved that guard. I’ll bet we made her day. It’s so great that you knew about this place!”

“I can’t take too much credit. I only found it on the internet a couple of days ago. But I loved it, too! And you’re right about the guard. She was great! It isn’t often I get to channel my inner Dora the Explorer.” 

They both laughed. Blaine squeezed Kurt’s arm and smiled into his eyes. “I like going out with you.”

Kurt gave him a sweet smile back. “I feel the same way.”

*****

Kurt tucked himself tightly against Blaine as they sat next to each other on the crowded downtown subway to Union Square. He was so glad they had decided to get out of the apartment. It was the most fun he had ever had in a museum.

Blaine leaned against Kurt’s shoulder and spoke into his ear, trying to be heard above the noise of the train as it sped through a tunnel. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Kurt smiled. “I was just thinking how much I enjoyed this afternoon. It was perfect. I love exploring new places with you.”

Blaine smiled back. “Maybe we’re not done exploring new places yet. The night’s still young.”

Kurt turned his head to one side and arched an eyebrow in Blaine’s direction. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s wait until we’re back at your place.”

Blaine reached for Kurt’s hand as they entered the Carlyle Court lobby, and continued to hold it while Kurt signed him in at the Reception Desk. The elevator was empty except for them, and Kurt turned to Blaine and started to say something as the doors closed behind them. Blaine smiled, put his finger to Kurt’s lips and said “Shush. Wait ‘til we’re upstairs.” Kurt just looked at him curiously, and said “okay.”

When they reached the apartment, they took off their shoes and hung up their jackets. Blaine turned to Kurt and opened his arms. Kurt stepped into them and Blaine hugged him tight against his chest. Kurt nuzzled against Blaine’s cheek and whispered “You’re being very mysterious.”

Blaine chuckled softly. “I know. It’s a bedtime story. So I can only tell it in bed.” 

_Ooh, a guy can hope!_ Kurt pushed himself away from Blaine with a playful smile on his face. “Bedtime story? It’s not even 7 yet. Will you make me wait all night until you tell me?”

Blaine’s eyes were dancing. “Not necessarily. We could get into bed now.”

“Mmm,” said Kurt, walking back into Blaine’s arms. “So can we take off our clothes and cuddle?”

“Yes,” said Blaine, giving Kurt a firm kiss on the lips. “Head on in, and I’ll be right behind you.”

“Hmm. Okay. Would you like tea or anything?”

“Maybe water?”

“Okay,” said Kurt agreeably. “I’ll grab some water and bring it to the bedroom.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

A few minutes later, Kurt sat down on the edge of his bed next to Blaine, and they each opened a bottle of water. Blaine smiled at Kurt, held his bottle up, and said “A toast to a wonderful afternoon together!”

They clinked their bottles, and Kurt tilted his head to one side, side-eying Blaine.

“You are acting _so_ strange!” said Kurt, shaking his head. “Okay. My turn. A toast to my adorable and dorky boyfriend!”

“I’ll drink to that,” said Blaine, laughing, while they clinked the bottles together a second time.

Kurt decided it was time to call Blaine out on his behavior. “So what are we doing, sweetie?”

“Well,” said Blaine, taking their two water bottles and moving them to the end table, then turning back to Kurt, “I think the first thing we should do is lose some of our clothes.” Kurt helpfully put his arms over his head while Blaine removed Kurt’s sweater and undershirt, and placed them on the desk chair. “Now the socks and pants.” Blaine pulled off each of Kurt’s socks, then Kurt stood up facing him so Blaine could unbutton Kurt’s fly and pull down his pants. Blaine patted Kurt’s hip, still covered by his boxer briefs. “We’ll keep these on for now.”

Kurt sat back down next to Blaine. “We have an imbalance here,” he said wryly. “May I?” 

“Of course,” Blaine replied, as Kurt began to remove Blaine’s sweater.

Once they both were in just their boxer briefs, Blaine reached for Kurt and pulled them down onto the mattress, their heads side by side on the pillows. He lifted one end of the blanket, pushing it away until they could tuck their legs underneath, and pulled the blanket back up to cover them. He pulled Kurt to him and kissed him slowly and deliberately while his fingertips massaged the back of Kurt’s head and neck. Kurt moaned softly and deepened the kiss, while his hand stroked slowly down Blaine’s side, brushing his ribs and hip. A few minutes later, Kurt kissed Blaine gently on his cheek, and smiled. “I love you a ridiculous amount, you know.”

Blaine smiled back and pulled Kurt in for another hug, eliciting a happy sigh from his boyfriend. “I do know,” said Blaine, nuzzling at Kurt’s jaw. I’m crazy in love with you, too.” 

They stayed in each other’s arms, content with letting their feelings wash over them. “So, I wanted to tell you something,” Blaine began.

“And we’re in bed now, so you can.”

“That’s right,” said Blaine, and pressed another kiss to Kurt’s cheek. Kurt shifted so he could rest his head against Blaine’s chest, and Blaine rolled onto his back so they would be more comfortable. Kurt draped a leg across Blaine’s thigh, and an arm over his chest. “Comfy?” Blaine asked. 

“Very.”

“Good.” Blaine paused. “I’m ready to take things to the next level.”

 _Oh my god, he wants it! He’s ready!_ “Blaine!” Kurt barely had enough air in his lungs to breathe properly. 

*****

Kurt started to lift up his head so he could see Blaine’s face, but Blaine slid out from underneath and rolled over to straddle him, shifting Kurt onto his back against the pillows. He placed his hands on either side of Kurt’s face and peppered him with kisses.

Before meeting Kurt, Blaine had sometimes wondered just what it would take before he would be ready to be fully intimate with another man; someone he could trust, who would keep him safe, who could be patient and not push him into things he wasn’t ready for. Kurt was all those things, and more. Kurt put up with his crazy moods, supported him, and loved him unconditionally. Being with Kurt was like coming home to a warm nest. Kurt wanted to take care of him, and do special things for him. But tonight, _he_ would take care of Kurt.

“Do you want that?” Blaine asked softly.

“Oh my god, yes!” Kurt replied, trying to chase Blaine’s lips with his own. He stopped and took a deep breath. “How do you want to do it?”

Blaine looked down at Kurt, seeing his beautiful boyfriend’s lips slightly parted, taking quick, shallow breaths, his eyes dark. Blaine just wanted to devour him. But that would come soon enough. He lowered his head to rest it against Kurt’s neck and shoulder.

“For this first time, if it’s okay with you, I want to top.”

Kurt groaned, his hips arching involuntarily, and he wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck.

“I take it that’s a yes?” asked Blaine.

“Yes,” rasped Kurt. 

“I want to be able to see your face while we’re doing it.”

“Yes. Oh god. I want this so much.”

Blaine nibbled and kissed at Kurt’s neck.

“I brought condoms with me.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt murmured. “I have them, too. I was saving them for when we were ready.” Kurt reached over, opened the drawer of the end table, took out the lube, a clean washcloth, and a packet of condoms he had hidden under them, and placed everything on top of the bed, next to the pillow.

Blaine lifted himself up so he was once again straddling Kurt, his hands cradling his boyfriend’s face. He gently rubbed Kurt’s temples with his fingertips.

“We’re going to take it slowly. I know I’m going to be nervous, and I don’t want to hurt you. If it gets painful, we’ll stop. You need to promise me you’ll tell me how it feels.”

Kurt gave Blaine a wry smile. “I doubt I’ll be able to stay quiet.”

Blaine smiled back and leaned in to kiss Kurt. “I’m glad. I don’t want you to. 

Blaine removed Kurt’s boxer briefs, and then his own. “Let me show you how much I love you,” he murmured, and leaned in to give Kurt a searing kiss. Kurt sighed as his tongue found Blaine’s.

*****

Blaine was very careful with Kurt. He took his time, watched Kurt’s face carefully, paused at any hitch of Kurt’s breath, and asked “is this okay?” with each change of movement. He had probably used more lube than he needed, both on his fingers and the condom, but better too much than not enough. When they had finally gotten to the point where Blaine was fully inside Kurt, he paused, and stroked the fingers of his clean hand through Kurt’s hair. 

“I love you,” Blaine whispered. 

“I love _you_ ,” Kurt whispered in turn. “And I trust _us_.” 

They rocked together slowly, aware of both the significance of the moment and the stretch, then quickened their pace. Kurt was certain he might have blacked out momentarily at the end, when Blaine had put his hand between them and stroked Kurt while pushing inside. Kurt had come shouting Blaine’s name, and Blaine had followed soon after. 

They were now basking in the afterglow, holding tightly to one another under the blanket. Kurt snuggled against Blaine. “That was incredible.”

“Mmm,” Blaine hummed into Kurt’s neck. “It really was.” Blaine paused. “How do you feel? Do you hurt anyplace?”

“I feel stretched and a little sore, but it’s all good. I am very happy, very contented, and completely in love with you. I don’t plan on letting go of you anytime soon.”

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt on the cheek. “I’m so glad.” Blaine propped his head up with his hand to gaze at Kurt, using his other hand to stroke the side of Kurt’s face, love and adoration in his eyes. “I feel grateful.”

Kurt blinked and searched Blaine’s face. “Grateful?”

“Yes. Because I got to do this with you first; the man who loves me, and understands me, and keeps me safe.”

Kurt smiled and brought his hand up to cup Blaine’s cheek. “I love that this was a first for both of us. I’m really glad we waited. This was perfect.” Blaine turned his head to kiss Kurt’s palm. 

Suddenly Kurt’s stomach rumbled, and he laughed. “Do you think that’s a signal for us to eat something?” 

Blaine put his head back down on the pillow and pulled Kurt into another hug. “Food sounds like a good idea. What do you want?”

Kurt thought for a moment. “I could take out the leftovers and set it up like a small buffet. We could take some of everything. But then…” Kurt paused.

“Yes?” asked Blaine.

“But then I want us to go back to bed because we will have recovered enough.”

“For what?”

“For you to enjoy what I’ve already had.”

“Ah,” said Blaine, sucking on Kurt’s neck. “We’re going to switch, are we?”

“Well, it’s the best way for me to show my undying love and gratitude, not to mention the ‘Golden Rule’ thing.”

“Golden Rule?”

“Yeah, do unto others….”

Blaine snorted and grabbed Kurt to tickle him, while Kurt laughed and tried to push Blaine away.

*****

For dinner, the boys dressed comfortably in long sleeved tee shirts, with yoga pants for Kurt, and sweat pants for Blaine. Kurt sautéed the remaining scallops he hadn’t cooked the night before, and served them up with the leftover basmati rice and green peas in curry sauce. Some more naan, salad, sparkling apple cider, fresh fruit and mini éclairs completed the meal.

Kurt had moved his chair so it was as close to Blaine’s as possible during dinner. He kept one hand under the table, resting on Blaine’s thigh, while he ate with the other. Periodically, he leaned into Blaine’s side and kissed his shoulder before he resumed eating. The third time he did it, Blaine grinned and leaned into Kurt, kissing back.

“You’re being very affectionate,” said Blaine.

Kurt shook his head, looking amused with himself. “I just can’t seem to stop wanting to touch you. If we were back in bed, I’d wrap myself around you and not let go.”

Blaine smiled eagerly. “That sounds like fun. Want to do that next?”

“Oh, yes! If you don’t mind the éclairs being our late evening snack. Help me with the dishes?”

“Of course,” said Blaine agreeably. They both stood up and began to clear the table.

Once the dishes were washed, dried and put away, Kurt hung up the dishtowel and turned to Blaine, draped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and rubbed their noses together.

“Can Blaine come out and play?”

Blaine snorted. “Yes, baby,” walking Kurt backwards towards his bedroom while kissing down his neck. “I’m out and I definitely want to play.”

*****

A few minutes later, they were naked again in Kurt’s bed, with Kurt straddling Blaine. The love and trust in Blaine’s eyes mirrored that in Kurt’s. He stroked the side of Blaine’s face, and ran his hand through Blaine’s hair.

“You’re okay with me topping?” Kurt asked.

“Very okay.”

“My gorgeous sweetheart,” said Kurt approvingly. “How do you want to do this?”

For the first time, Blaine looked a bit nervous. He bit his lip. “I’m not sure.”

Kurt looked down at Blaine with a concerned expression on his face. “Talk to me.”

“Well, you should have a say in this, too.”

“I do. I want what makes you feel good.”

Blaine looked up into Kurt’s eyes, seeing only love and concern there. “I know this sounds silly, but part of me wants to see you, and part of me wants you behind me, so you can hold me the whole time.”

Kurt gave Blaine a gentle kiss on the lips. “It’s not silly. We can do both. We can start by facing each other and then you can turn over. Or, if you decide you like where you are, we’ll just stay put.”

Blaine smiled with relief. “As simple as that?”

“As simple as that. Now let me take care of you.” Kurt put one hand around each of Blaine’s wrists, and leaned forward to rest his upper body over Blaine while he lifted them above his boyfriend’s head and held them against the mattress. Blaine writhed and moaned while Kurt devoured his mouth.

“You taste like scallops,” chuckled Kurt as he kissed his way down Blaine’s neck. When Kurt moved lower, he released Blaine’s wrists so his hands could stroke his boyfriend’s body. No longer constrained, Blaine’s hands instantly flew to Kurt’s shoulders, then his hair, and grabbed tightly. Blaine’s hips thrust up against Kurt. 

*****

Kurt was playful but gentle with Blaine. The playful part was to counter Blaine’s nervousness, and distract him. Like Blaine, Kurt took his time. They started by facing each other. Kurt scanned Blaine’s face for any change in expression, and asked the same question Blaine had asked him. Kurt tried to be as careful as possible when stretching Blaine. Once he had a condom on, and was ready to push inside, he asked Blaine if he wanted to turn around, but Blaine shook his head. “You can always change your mind,” Kurt murmured to him. Kurt entered Blaine so slowly, letting his body adjust, but once he was all the way there, Blaine had begged him to push harder and faster, telling Kurt how good it felt. They came at nearly the same time, and Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, both of them gasping for breath.

It took a minute before Blaine’s breathing slowed down enough to allow him to speak in phrases. His wrapped his arms around Kurt’s back, and felt his boyfriend’s heart beating hard against his chest. 

“Oh my god,” Blaine moaned.

Kurt held on to the condom and shifted gently out of Blaine. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Blaine waited while Kurt disposed of the condom, grabbed some wet wipes to clean them up, and settled back in the bed, so he could embrace him again.

“No, I’m good. I just feel like every nerve in my body is tingling inside me. Oh, my god Kurt, you were amazing.” 

Kurt snuggled closer and kissed Blaine’s chest, which was the nearest part of Blaine he could reach without having to move. “I try,” he replied. “But seriously. Any pain?”

Blaine hugged Kurt again and kissed the top of his head. “No. A twinge here and there, feeling stretched, and this exhilarated/exhausted feeling that we’ve just done the best thing ever.”

Kurt laughed and snuggled again, loving the feeling of being held by Blaine. “We have!” Kurt paused. “So you’re okay?”

“Better than okay,” replied Blaine, determined not to let Kurt out of his arms for the foreseeable future. “I love you, and this was so perfect. It’s like you said, I’m so glad we waited. Right now, I want to take a nap with you. Then, éclairs.”

“Mmm. Love-making, sleep, food. I like how you think.” They both laughed, and a few minutes later, they were asleep, their legs and arms entwined.

*****

They managed to nap for over an hour before Blaine woke up. He was snuggled against Kurt’s back, one arm around his waist, and one leg tucked between Kurt’s. He sighed contentedly and kept his eyes closed, just wanting to soak up Kurt’s warmth and scent and the sound of his gentle breathing. Blaine’s heart was overflowing with love for this man. It had been a magical day. He and Kurt had shared an important sexual first and he was okay. Actually, he was a million times better than okay. Blaine could hardly keep his emotions in check. He tightened his arm around Kurt and drew him back against his chest while he kissed and licked his neck and shoulder.

Kurt shifted against Blaine and stretched. “Mmm, you feel so nice. Did we sleep long?”

“More than an hour,” Blaine replied, stretching as well before returning to hold Kurt close.

Kurt rolled over to face Blaine. “This has been the best day.”

Blaine kissed Kurt firmly on the lips. “Yes, it has.”

“And now we’re going to have éclairs and tea.”

“Yes, we are.”

*****

_Sunday, November 30, 2014_

Kurt finished wiping down the kitchen counter from breakfast. They had set the alarm early enough to allow for cuddle time before Blaine would have to leave to work, but Kurt just couldn’t stand the idea of his boyfriend going. He hadn’t expected to feel so clingy, but knowing Blaine would be stepping out the door, not to be seen again until Thursday, made him nervous and sad. _Maybe this is what happens when you have an entire night of mind-blowing sex with your boyfriend. You just don’t want to let him go._

Kurt struggled to change his mindset. _Instead of feeling sad, I should be looking forward to Thursday when we can do this all over again! We can talk about what we liked. Maybe even try a new position!_

He heard Blaine’s footsteps as he came out of Kurt’s bedroom, carrying his messenger bag and backpack. Blaine put both by the front door, and came into the kitchen. He stopped behind Kurt, put his arms around his waist and tucked his chin against his shoulder. ”I wish I didn’t have to go.”

Kurt turned to face Blaine, and draped his arms over his shoulders. “I know. I want you to stay so much. I guess I just don’t want to break the spell and have it end.”

Blaine nodded. “Yesterday was magical.”

“It was. I feel like something’s shifted for us, in a good way. Like we’ve reached a new level of understanding, or something. I know I’m not explaining this well.”

“I think I get it.” Blaine paused to gather his thoughts. “We’re at a deeper level emotionally than we were before. I like that. But it makes it harder to separate.”

“Exactly!” Kurt replied. “I feel like I’ll be pining for you until Thursday.”

Blaine pulled Kurt in closer, hugging him tightly. Kurt eagerly sought Blaine’s mouth. They stood and kissed, deep and slow for nearly a minute. Blaine pulled away first.

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine murmured. “But I have to leave soon or else I’ll be late. I’m so glad I could stay here for two nights. I loved that we had all this privacy for our ‘firsts.’”

“I love you. Call me later?”

“Of course I will. I love you too, so much.”

Kurt stepped away with a sigh. “Okay, I’d better let you go before I lose all my willpower and chain you to my bed. Does Barnes & Noble accept ‘held hostage in my boyfriend’s bedroom’ as an excuse to miss work?”

Blaine laughed and took both of Kurt’s hands in his. “I’m not sure. I don’t think I’ve heard that one used before. But it might be fun to try doing that sometime.” Blaine walked to the closet and took out his jacket and scarf. Kurt wrapped his arms around himself while Blaine buttoned up. When Blaine was done he looked at Kurt. “Come here,” he said.

As Kurt stepped forward, Blaine pulled his scarf out from under the collar of his jacket, and draped it around Kurt’s neck.

“Why are you giving me your scarf?” asked Kurt.

“Because I can’t bear you looking so sad. I want you to have my scarf so it will feel like a part of me is close to you, even if I’m not here. I’m hoping it will make Thursday seem less far away.”

Kurt stroked one side of the scarf and shrugged his shoulder so he could sniff it. He looked at Blaine and smiled. “It even smells like you. There’s a trace of your cologne on it. But now _you_ don’t have one.” Kurt’s eyes lit up. “I’ll give you my scarf! It will smell like me, and it will keep you warm and cozy.”

“And safe,” said Blaine softly. “You always keep me safe.”

Kurt hurried to the closet and removed his scarf from the hanger that held his jacket. “Here,” he said as he wrapped the scarf around Blaine’s neck and positioned it under the jacket collar. 

Blaine stroked the cashmere wool. “It’s so soft,” he said. “I’m going to love having this to remind me of you.”

Kurt threw himself into Blaine’s arms, kissing him soundly on the lips. Blaine hugged him as tightly as he could. Kurt moved back. “Okay, go. Go before I change my mind and make you stay.”

“I promise I’ll call you tonight, and we can start making plans for Thursday.” Blaine picked up his messenger bag and backpack, opened the apartment door, and looked over his shoulder at Kurt. “Bye.”

Kurt’s hand continued to stroke Blaine’s scarf. “Bye, sweetie.”

As soon as the door closed, Kurt turned and headed to his bedroom. He stood in the doorway, stroked the scarf absently and looked at the neatly made bed Blaine had helped him with a little earlier that morning. The room just seemed empty without him there. Kurt shook his head, grabbed his laptop, and brought it over to the kitchen table. He powered it up and sat down, waiting for it to load.

_God, I love him so much. More than ever! Dad’s right, what the hell would I do if something happened to him? And he worries about things he shouldn’t worry about, like losing me, or that his immigration status is an issue for me. It isn’t. I just wish I could take some of his worries away._

Suddenly, Kurt’s eyes narrowed as he remembered Santana’s words about obtaining a green card through marriage. He opened up a web browser, typed “marriage to an undocumented immigrant” in the search field, and pressed enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> [ Pret a Manger ](http://www.pret.com/en-us/) is at 389 5th Avenue near 36th Street. Pret is an international chain of inexpensive restaurants that offer both table and take-away service. 
> 
> [ The Morgan Library and Museum ](http://www.themorgan.org/) is located at 225 Madison Avenue and 36th Street. “Alice: 150 Years of Wonderland” was an exhibit at the Museum at the time I wrote this chapter. Pictures of the rooms that make up the McKim Building, and information about their restoration, can be found [ here ](http://www.themorgan.org/McKim)
> 
> BTW, there really ARE hidden doorways and secret staircases in Pierpont Morgan’s private library, and visitors are encouraged to find them.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
>  **Posting Schedule** : Updates will be published every Friday until complete.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** I had included the following statement at the beginning of Chapter One, but given the content of this chapter, I’ve decided to repeat it:  
>  U.S. immigration law is discussed here, so I need to state the following: This is a work of fiction. The information contained in this story is not legal advice. Readers must not act upon any information without first seeking advice from a qualified attorney. I am not an attorney, and am not responsible for any damages resulting from any error, inaccuracy, or omission contained herein.
> 
> This chapter was edited by the author after publication.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Photo](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/)

_Sunday, November 30, 2014 continued_

Kurt waited while his web browser searched for sites related to “marriage to an undocumented immigrant.” The screen filled with links, and Kurt opened a number of them. Many were for law firms offering a range of services. Others offered information, but Kurt wasn’t sure how reliable the source was. The official US government site, www.uscis.gov had lots of general information on applying for permanent residency (Green Card) as a spouse of a US citizen, but didn’t seem to have anything specific about rules for undocumented immigrants. Other sites indicated that some undocumented immigrants could apply for US permanent residency within the U.S., but others would have to leave the country to apply, and once they did so, they could be barred for ten years before being eligible to return. 

After nearly an hour of searching, Kurt became frustrated and stopped. He just didn’t know what to believe. Many of the sites had either conflicting or confusing information. Several he had viewed recommended working with an immigration attorney. But who could he contact if he just wanted information?

Kurt thought about Blaine’s speech from October. One of the speakers had been the head of NYU’s Immigrant Rights Clinic. But Blaine had told him his friend’s sister worked there. He didn’t want any inquiry to get back to Blaine. After all, he was just gathering information, nothing else. If it turned out to be a dead end, Blaine would never need to know. Rather than visit the clinic and risk running into anyone who knew Blaine, he decided to call them on Monday instead. _I can be anonymous that way, and maybe they can give me information over the phone._

Kurt stretched his arms over his head, and twisted his torso from side to side. He took a deep breath and let it out. _I love you, Blaine. If there’s any way to keep you safe and maybe ease your worry about your immigration status, I’m going to find it._

*****

_Monday, December 1, 2014_

When Kurt woke up Monday morning, he decided to call the Immigrant Rights Clinic from his apartment, before heading downtown to NYU. He had looked up the phone number the night before, and had saved it in his phone.

“Good morning. NYU Immigrant Rights Clinic. This is Robert. How may I help you?”

Kurt was instantly relieved. He didn’t know the name of Blaine’s friend’s sister, but it definitely wasn’t Robert!

“Hi. I’m an undergraduate at NYU, and I have some questions about marriage to a DACA-mented immigrant. Is there someone who can help me?”

“I’m sorry. The Clinic only provides legal advice to individuals who are our clients, and we only take a limited number of cases each year. Would you like a referral to someone who could help you?” 

Kurt was disappointed, but if the referral would help get his questions answered, that would work.

“Sure, that’s great.”

“Okay. If you’re seeking legal representation, you can call the New York Immigration Hotline at 212-419-3737 or 1-800-566-7636 for referrals and information.”

“But I don’t need representation. I just have some questions.” 

“Have you heard of Citizenship Now?” asked Robert. “They’re run by CUNY, and they offer assistance to both students and members of the community. Their services include family-based immigration, and they have offices throughout the city. I think they may be able to help you.

“How can I get in touch with them?”

“Do you have access to a computer?”

“Yes.”

“Then Google CUNY Citizenship Now. You can contact the office that’s nearest you. They’ll probably require an appointment.”

“Okay. Thank you. Let me try to bring up that site now.”

Kurt’s iPad had been on during his phone conversation, and he quickly did a Google search. Once the page opened, he found the link to the contact information for all the offices.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” asked Robert.

“No, thanks. I found the link. I’m good.”

“Thanks for calling NYU’s Immigrant Rights Clinic. Have a good morning.”

Kurt scrolled down the list of Citizenship Now offices. Besides the ones at the various CUNY campuses, there were nine other listings just in Manhattan, but most were located quite a bit uptown from Kurt. He found one that was closest to his apartment, and saw that the hours would work with his schedule:

_New York City Central Labor Council, AFL-CIO_  
Immigration consultations only- by appointment only  
Languages spoken: English only. Please bring an interpreter if necessary  
Hours: 5:00 p.m. to 8:00 p.m. (Wednesdays)  
275 Seventh Avenue between 25th and 26th Streets, Eighteenth Floor 

Kurt called the phone number that was listed, and crossed his fingers that he would get to speak with someone rather than have it go to voice mail. 

“Hello. Central Labor Council. May I help you?”

“Yes, hi. I have some questions regarding marriage to a DACA-mented immigrant, and I understand that you provide immigration services?”

“Yes, we do, through Citizenship Now. But they’re only here on Wednesday nights, and only by appointment.”

“So there’s no one I could speak to now, or who could call me back?”

“No, I’m sorry. Only by appointment. They’re not here at any other time. There are offices at the CUNY campuses which are staffed during the week. You might try calling them.”

“Thanks, but maybe a face to face conversation with someone would be best.”

“Would you like me to check their schedule? See when the next available appointment is? They’re here only on Wednesday evenings. I should warn you though, they’re usually booked a couple of weeks ahead.”

Kurt sighed. It was clear there would be no instant gratification. _Well this sucks._

“Yes, please.”

There was a pause while the person checked for appointments.

“Well, that’s a surprise. I wasn’t here on Friday, and it looks like there’s been a cancellation for this Wednesday at 6:00 p.m. That doesn’t happen very often. Do you want to take it?”

“Is it okay if I’m not seeking representation, if I just have questions?”

“Honey, it’s fine. Everyone coming through the door has questions. May I have your name?”

“Kurt Hummel.” Kurt spelled his first and last name.

“Thank you. Do you need our address or directions?”

“I have it, 275 Seventh Avenue.”

“That’s us. Please arrive ten minutes ahead of your appointment, and be sure to call ahead if you need to cancel.”

“Thank you. I’ll be there Wednesday at 6.”

Kurt ended the call and leaned back on his bed. In just two days, he would hopefully have some answers. Now it was time to get downtown for his first class. He needed to hurry so he wouldn’t be late.

*****

Blaine had arrived at his classroom a few minutes early, and leaned against the wall outside the door, waiting for the previous class to finish. The gentle warmth of Kurt’s cashmere scarf around his neck felt like a soft caress against his skin. He stroked it absent-mindedly while he daydreamed about the weekend and smiled. He and Kurt had shared an incredibly intimate and loving experience, and it had been beautiful. The hardest thing had been saying goodbye. 

Blaine remembered how Kurt had drawn inward, wrapping his arms around himself, when he knew they had to separate. Blaine imagined what Thursday would be like, how they would reach for each other, kiss passionately, and then their bodies would meld together. They wouldn’t know where one of them began and the other ended.

“Look at you!” said Tina, as she came down the hallway. Blaine startled, straightened up, and pushed his messenger bag higher on his shoulder. “You just had this far-away look in your eyes and the goofiest smile on your face. Someone had a _very_ happy Thanksgiving!”

Blaine smiled a bit self-consciously and shrugged his shoulders, trying to pull himself back into the present. “I can’t complain.”

“Didn’t Kurt come over for Thanksgiving dinner? How did that go?”

Blaine’s smile grew wider. “Oh, it was great! He charmed everyone and my family really liked him. My mom invited him to come to dinner at our house whenever he wants.”

“Nice!” Tina said excitedly. “And did you have fun during your two-day stay at Kurt’s apartment?”

Blaine sighed happily, and Tina cooed. “Ooh, that good, huh?”

“It was amazing,” Blaine said softly. “He is amazing. It just keeps getting better and better. I am so lucky.”

“Well, don’t forget. He’s lucky, too!” 

Tina tucked her arm into Blaine’s as the classroom door opened and the students began to file out. As soon as the doorway cleared, she and Blaine walked in and took their usual seats next to each other. 

“When we’re at lunch, you have to promise to tell me everything you did together!”

“Not everything,” Blaine replied, his eyes twinkling at Tina. “Some things a man needs to keep to himself.”

*****

Kurt caught up to Elliott as they were leaving their morning class.

“Well, good morning!” said Elliott brightly. “I haven’t heard much from you in a few days. Want to grab something to eat?”

Kurt checked the time on his phone. “Sure.”

“Let’s go to Argo Tea. It’s close and I’ve got a coupon.”

“Works for me.” Kurt pushed the exit door and they made their way out onto the street. “Did you and Matt have a nice Thanksgiving?”

“We did. We went to his parents’ place in New Jersey. It was a good time. His brothers and sisters were there and we got to see them, and his nieces and nephews. Not to mention the dog and two cats!!”

“Wow,” said Kurt. “Sounds like a crowd!”

“Oh, it was. But his parents are really nice, we all get along well, so it was actually pretty mellow. But it was non-stop food all weekend! I feel like I gained five pounds!! So how was Thanksgiving at Blaine’s?”

“It was great! His mom is a sweetheart, and his cousin Marco is a really great guy. His aunt is pretty formidable, but I think they all liked me pretty well. And I got to meet a bunch of cousins. But the food, Elliott! They served all these Filipino dishes along with the turkey. It was fantastic! It’s a good thing I don’t eat like that every day, I’d be a blimp!!”

“So you made a good impression?” asked Elliott.

Kurt nodded. “His mom really seems to like me and I’ve been invited back to have dinner with them. I think she’s happy that Blaine’s happy. We haven’t set a date for dinner yet, it’s just an open-ended kind of thing, but I’m looking forward to it.”

“And how was your little get-together with Blaine over the weekend?”

Kurt could feel his cheeks redden as his mind flashed back to the memories of the past three days. 

“I don’t even think there are words. I am so completely over the moon when it comes to him, it’s ridiculous. And I think he feels the same about me. If anyone had told me back in high school that someone like Blaine would be waiting for me in college, I would never have believed them. I mean, how did I get so lucky? If he can just stop worrying about his immigration issues and our differences and thinking that somehow I won’t stick around because of them, it’ll be perfect.”

“Whoa, hold on just a minute!” said Elliott. “There’s a _lot_ of interesting stuff lurking in that last sentence. What _are_ the issues? Why on earth does he think you’ll leave him?” 

They had arrived at the entrance to the Argo Tea Café. Kurt turned to Elliott as he pulled the door open.

“Let’s get our food first, and I’ll explain it all when we sit down.”

After Kurt and Elliott each purchased tea and a pastry, they found a table for two along a side wall of the café. They unbuttoned their coats, and sat down.

“So what’s up with Blaine?” asked Elliott as he unwrapped his pastry and took the cover off his cup of tea.

“Everything is great between us. Really. This weekend was incredible. The hardest thing was saying goodbye to him yesterday. Neither of us wanted him to leave.” Kurt touched his scarf and gazed down at it. “We even traded scarves to have something of each other’s until we see each other again.” 

Elliott laughed. “So _that’s_ why you’re wearing plaid. I _thought_ it was a new look for you.”

Kurt grinned and touched his scarf again. “I don’t care. It’s his and I love having it. And he’s got my cashmere, which looks positively gorgeous on him. I guess being together for two days straight just left us wanting more. But he worries so much about things.”

Elliott paused just before biting into his pastry. “You said one of those things is his immigration status.”

“Yeah, and look. This is really personal stuff about him.” Kurt considered his words carefully. “Honestly, I’m hesitant to say anything, and I’m not going to be too specific. You have to promise me that you won’t share this with anyone, not even Matt.”

Elliott reached over to squeeze Kurt’s hand. “Not to worry. We’re good. I won’t tell anyone.”

Kurt nodded. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

Kurt paused to gather his thoughts before continuing.

“His immigration status is probably the thing he’s most sensitive about. A couple of weeks ago, I had started to ask him questions about immigration issues, stuff he knows I was curious about, and he shut down on me. He told me later he didn’t want his immigration status to be a reminder of how we’re different from each other. He said he was afraid that at some point, he’ll lose me over it.”

Elliott started to say something, but Kurt was on a roll, and didn’t want to be interrupted.

“Then he added his race and ethnicity to the mix. He wanted to be sure I understood that he saw himself as Filipino and mixed-race. He said it was all part of his identity, which is important to him, and it will always make us different, and that society will treat us differently because of it, too.”

Elliott pursed his lips. “Heavy stuff.”

“But he’s also told me how much he loves me and that he’s committed to us. He just worries so much.”

“And you don’t?” asked Elliott.

Kurt shook his head. “Not like he does. His race, his ethnicity, his immigration status, I get that they are a part of him. And I would never leave him over his immigration status. If I’m afraid of anything, it’s that someday, should DACA be revoked, he could be taken away, and I can’t bear to lose him.” Kurt paused. “So that’s the edited version of what’s going on.” 

Kurt let out his breath and attacked his pastry, then took several sips of tea while Elliott watched him cautiously.

“Do you want me to offer an opinion or just keep listening?”

Kurt swallowed a piece of pastry. “I don’t think I have anything more to say. So, sure. Go ahead.”

“Do you believe him?”

Kurt stopped eating and stared at Elliott. “What do you mean, ‘do I believe him?’”

“Do you believe him when he says he loves you and he’s committed to being in a relationship with you?”

“Yes! Of course! Why are you asking me this?”

“Because if you believe him, then you can decide if it’s a relationship you’re willing to fight for.”

Kurt looked at him quizzically. “Well, I’d rather not have to fight at all, especially when we both are on record as loving each other and committed to each other.”

“Then you need to keep talking about it. But it sounds like there are two things going on here. First is his identity dynamic, and he’s right on that one, Kurt. It’s fact. You guys do score differently on race, ethnicity and citizenship. You have to respect what he's saying there. Those things have nothing to do with his love for you and his commitment to you, or you for him. But both of you are coming into this relationship from very different backgrounds.”

“But I’m fine with how he identifies, and with his immigration status. It doesn’t make any difference to me. I don’t believe in labels.” Elliott side-eyed him. “Okay, okay, except when it comes to fashion.” Kurt paused. “I just see him as Blaine. The rest is not a big deal for me.”

“Okay. And that’s where the fault lines are forming, so to speak.”

“What do you mean?”

“Because I think Blaine is trying to tell you that it _is_ a big deal.” 

Kurt bit his lip, thinking about what Elliott had just said.

“Are you and Blaine going round and round with this every time you see each other?” Elliott asked.

“Not exactly, although it’s come up three times since my Dad left two weeks ago. They’re not calm conversations. Blaine shuts down on me and I have to pull it out of him, or he’s speaking earnestly and wants me to tell him I understand. Or, he gets so worried he’ll lose me that _I_ become scared and upset.” Kurt sighed. “So what’s your recommendation, Dr. Gilbert?”

Elliott grinned. “Well, I don’t think you guys are candidates for couples counseling _yet._ But seriously, keep talking to each other. If he wants this to work as much as you do, and you say he does, you’ll figure it out.”

“I’ve decided to do one thing that might address his worry over his immigration status.”

“Oh, what’s that?”

“I have an appointment with an immigration attorney Wednesday night, it’s through CUNY Citizenship Now, to ask some questions about marrying a DACA-mented immigrant.”

Elliott rocked back in his chair in complete surprise. “Wait, Kurt, you guys haven’t even been dating for two months yet! When did you start talking about marriage?”

“We haven’t. I’m just doing a little research, that’s all.”

Elliott’s eyes narrowed. “And what are you going to do with the information once you get it, since you and he haven’t talked about it? Do you think you’re both ready to get married at this point?”

Kurt bristled. “That sounds like something my Dad would say! I just want to find out what’s possible. It might offer an option for us down the road.”

“Do you _want_ to marry Blaine?”

“Elliott, I love him. I’ve told him he’s everything to me, and he is. When he had to leave yesterday, I felt an emptiness I’ve never felt before. He thinks he’s going to lose me? I’ve never felt more strongly about wanting to be with him always. I couldn’t bear it if somehow DACA was revoked due to politics, and he was taken away. I’ll do anything to help him, to keep him safe.” Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. “Shit! My acting workshop is in twenty minutes. We’ve got to go.”

Elliott looked like he was about to say something, but shook his head instead. He stood up and gathered his things. “Just proceed with caution. If you’re seeing an attorney about how marriage could change Blaine’s immigration status, I think you should tell him.”

Kurt remembered what Blaine had said earlier, that he didn’t want so much attention on his immigration status, and didn’t want it to be a constant reminder of one of their differences. No, he would wait to tell Blaine _after_ he met with the attorney. And, he would discuss it only if he was given good news.

“Thanks, I appreciate what you’re saying.”

Elliott smiled wryly at Kurt. “Yeah, but are you going to listen to any of it?”

*****  
_Wednesday, December 3, 2014_

Kurt had stopped by his apartment after his last class to drop off his books and class notes, and to heat up a quick bite to eat before heading uptown for his 6:00 p.m. meeting with the immigration attorney. He needed to get to the Central Labor Council’s offices on Seventh Avenue near West 25th Street. 

Kurt entered the building at ten minutes before six, and took the elevator to the eighteenth floor. When he got there, all of the offices appeared to be shut for the evening. He followed the signs to the Central Labor Council, and pressed the button to be admitted. 

A male voice came through the speaker. “May I help you?”

“Yes, I’m Kurt Hummel. I have a 6 o’clock appointment,” said Kurt.

“Come on in.”

There was a click as the door lock released. Kurt turned the handle and entered a small, plain waiting area that contained six chairs, and a display unit with brochures and flyers on a variety of immigration topics. A man who looked a few years older than Kurt smiled and handed him a paper attached to a clip board, along with a pen. 

“Hi, are you here to speak with the immigration attorney?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Great. Please take a seat and fill this out.”

The form asked for some biographical information, and asked several questions regarding the purpose of the visit.  
Kurt completed it and returned the clipboard to the front desk. He was asked to give the form to the attorney when it was his turn.

A few minutes later, the inner door opened and a man and a woman emerged, the woman holding a large manila envelope filled with papers, the man holding a folder of forms. They left the office quickly after thanking the man at the reception desk. An older woman in a business suit came out and looked at Kurt.

“Hi, there. Are you my next appointment?”

“Yes.”

“Well, come on in.”

Kurt followed the woman into the inner office. It contained a desk and desk chair, three chairs for guests, a bookcase and a file cabinet, but otherwise, it was devoid of decoration. Kurt guessed it was because so many attorneys rotated through the office. 

“Hi. I’m Yvonne Greene. I’m an immigration attorney who volunteers with Citizenship Now.”

“Hi, I’m Kurt Hummel. It’s nice to meet you.” 

How can I help you, Kurt?”

“It’s about my boyfriend. He’s a DACA-mented immigrant from the Philippines. I’m a U.S. citizen, and I wanted to ask some questions about marriage and a green card. Or should I say ‘permanent residency’?”

Ms. Greene smiled encouragingly. “Either term is fine. I know what you mean. Go ahead.”

Kurt took a piece of paper out of his messenger bag, where he had written down his questions.

“Is it even possible for my boyfriend to become a permanent resident?”

“Under certain circumstances, yes. Can you tell me a little bit more about him? Do you know when and how he entered the United States?”

“He’s told me he and his mom entered together on tourist visas when he was three years old. He’s twenty now, so that would make it 1997 when he entered the United States. I don’t know the exact date.”

Ms. Greene made a few notes on her pad. “What happened during that visit as a tourist?”

“From what he’s told me, he and his mom visited his aunt and cousin who live in Queens. Then his mom decided they would both stay here.”

“So, from what you know, they overstayed.”

“Yes.”

“They’ve remained in the United States ever since?”

“Yes. That’s what he’s told me.”

“The important thing is that he initially entered the country legally. If he meets all the other requirements for becoming a permanent resident, it will allow him to file for permanent residency without having to leave the country.”

Kurt was puzzled. “But I thought he couldn’t leave the country. I thought if he did, he wouldn’t be allowed to come back.”

“Yes, that’s true. Although if he’s DACA-mented, under certain circumstances, he can apply for a document called “Advance Parole” that, if approved, will allow him to exit the country and return for employment, humanitarian or educational reasons. But setting that aside for now, by not currently having a legal status, but wanting to become a permanent resident, he would normally have to depart the United States and stay outside the country for ten years before he would be eligible to apply. However, an exception is made for someone without a legal status who is married to a U.S. citizen, provided that their initial entry to the United States was legal. Of course, all of this would need to be verified with your boyfriend, and documentation provided when the time comes for both of you to file the immediate relative petition and adjustment of status application.”

Kurt was getting confused. “What are those?”

Ms. Greene smiled sympathetically. “It’s a lot to absorb, I know. That’s why we’re here to help. The immediate relative petition is a form you file with US Citizenship and Immigration Services on behalf of your husband. The adjustment of status application is filed with the immediate relative petition, and requests that the permanent residency be processed in the United States, rather than abroad. So, the marriage has to take place first, before any paperwork can be filed. Are you planning to be married soon?”

Kurt bit his lip. “Um, no. We haven’t really talked specifics.” _We haven’t talked about it at all!_

“Once you get married, then you’re eligible to file. But we’re available to speak with both you and your boyfriend, before the marriage, to go over the eligibility requirements and identify any possible concerns. You can also start putting together some of the supporting documentation that will be needed. If you decide to use our services, we’ll take you through the process step by step.”

 _Steps? It’s complicated enough already!_ “There are steps?”

“A few. For example, I just mentioned eligibility requirements. We have to make sure your husband meets all the requirements for permanent residency. That includes evidence that there is an ongoing marital union, and that there are no medical issues, crimes or arrests that in some instances can prevent approval of a permanent residency application. These are things that would need to be reviewed.”

Kurt thought about what Ms. Greene had just said. “I’m not aware of any health issues, and I’m not aware of any crimes or….” His voice trailed off when he remembered that Blaine had been arrested by the Border Patrol.

Ms. Greene looked at Kurt with interest. “Did you remember something?”

Kurt cleared his throat. “Um, yes. My boyfriend was taken off a bus in Rochester by the Border Patrol last summer. They claimed he didn’t have any documents to prove his status. They arrested him and took him to their offices. But then they let him go. My boyfriend said it was “prosecutorial discretion.”

Ms. Green smiled. “Yes. It means someone decided not to follow through with removal proceedings. Makes sense, given his DACA status. But that was a civil arrest, not a criminal arrest. Of course, we would need to discuss it with your boyfriend to get all the facts.”

“Are there any concerns because we’re a same-sex couple?” 

“No concerns since the Supreme Court’s ruling in 2013 that same sex married couples are entitled to federal benefits.”

“How long does the application process take?”

“For someone applying based on marriage to a US citizen, there’s no waiting period for a visa, so the time it takes is however long Citizenship and Immigration Services needs to adjudicate the application. Currently, that’s around nine months. Processing times could be different by the time you’re ready to file. Of course, when I say ‘nine months,’ that assumes all the required documents have been submitted, and no problems crop up.”

“The documents would be the two forms you mentioned earlier? The immediate relative petition and the adjustment of status application?”

“Yes, but you need to include supporting documentation with each form. Plus, there are additional forms, including proof of a medical exam performed by an approved physician, an affidavit of support, biometric information, and if the applicant wants it, an application for permission to travel while the application is pending, and an employment application. If your boyfriend is still able to work under DACA when he applies for permanent residency, he can skip the employment application.”

Kurt was focused on just one thing. _Affidavit of support. I wonder what that is?_ “When you said ‘affidavit of support,’ what did you mean?”

“It’s a federal form that’s used to show that the applicant has adequate means of financial support and is not likely to rely on the U.S. government for financial assistance.” 

“How does someone prove that?”

“As the sponsor, you would have to show sufficient resources to support you and your boyfriend based on 125% of what is listed in the Federal Poverty Guidelines, which for a household of 2 people, is currently about twenty thousand dollars of income per year. I assume there are no children or other relatives living with you to support?”

Kurt shook his head “no.”

“In addition to your funds, your boyfriend can contribute towards his support, as long as he will have the source of income when he becomes a permanent resident and lives with you.”

Kurt sank back in the chair, feeling the air slowly going out of him like a deflated balloon. “He and I don’t earn that kind of money. We’re both college students. He’s on financial aid, works part-time and lives at home with his mom. I live in a residence hall, work part-time, and have financial aid. We both get some money from our families. I probably get more than he does.”

“If you’re not getting married right away, you may have more earnings to show down the road. Or, your family might be able to help. Your family can contribute if they live at the same residence as you. Since you’re living in a college residence hall, it could be argued that your principal residence is where your family lives. But there’s also a provision for joint sponsorship. That’s when someone files a separate affidavit of support, apart from yours. They don’t even have to be a relative. But they must be a U.S. citizen, US national or lawful permanent resident living in the U.S.”

Kurt wasn’t sure what his dad’s reaction would be if he was asked to help financially support Blaine.

Ms. Greene continued. “The thing to remember about joint sponsorship is both you and the other sponsor are legally accountable for the support of your spouse. So, it’s not something to be taken lightly.”

Kurt felt that if he sunk any further back in the chair, he’d end up on the floor. _God! Who knew this process was so complicated!_

“Is it unusual for someone like me, twenty years old and still in college, to try to be the sponsor?”

“No. The Affidavit of Support can be completed by someone as young as eighteen, as long as, for the purposes of the immediate relative petition, they are a U.S. citizen. Plus, many people in college also work. The question is whether you have enough income to meet the government’s requirements. If not, other sponsors can help.”

Kurt still had questions he hadn’t asked yet.

“What does the application cost?”

“The federal government sets a fee for each separate form, and fees can change of course. Currently for the immediate relative petition, adjustment of status application, biometrics, and the extra fee for someone who is not in the United States lawfully, the total comes to around $2500. To that, you have to add the cost of the medical examination, which is set by the physician, and the cost of the optional travel document, which is currently $360.”

“What does Citizenship Now charge to help with the application?”

Ms. Green smiled. “All of our services are free, regardless of our client’s income.”

Kurt smiled back for the first time since sitting down. “Really? That’s very good news. I’m sure that hiring a private lawyer would be expensive.”

“There are some low cost alternatives, and of course, Citizenship Now has the best deal of all, but if you were doing this with a private attorney, the fee would be several thousand dollars, on top of the filing fees.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Wow.”

“Indeed,” said Ms. Greene with a smile.

“If my boyfriend and I got married, filed the application, and it was successful, could he become a U.S. citizen?”

“If the application is successful, yes, after being a permanent resident for three years. Also, I should mention that when permanent residency _is_ approved, it’s conditional.”

“What does that mean?” asked Kurt.

“If the marriage is less than two years old at the time your spouse is granted permanent residency, the approval is granted ‘conditionally’ for a period of two years. Ninety days before the two-year period ends, you and your spouse have to file a form with Citizenship and Immigration Services to request that the conditions be removed. Not surprisingly, there’s a fee associated with that filing, too. It has to be shown that the marriage is still intact, and that the marriage wasn’t entered into to evade US immigration law. There are some exceptions to the requirement that the marriage be intact, including death, divorce or abuse.”

Kurt was worried about the word “conditional.” “So there’s still a risk that we could go through the entire process, have him approved for permanent residency, and have the application denied two years later? What happens then?”

Ms. Greene saw Kurt’s concern and tried to sound reassuring. “In general, if the application to remove the conditional status is filed timely and completely, and all the requirements have been met, the application is approved. If for some reason, the application was not approved, your boyfriend’s permanent status could be lost and he could be removed from the United States. But this is why you would come to see us, or some other reputable immigration attorney, to make sure the application was in order.”

Kurt sighed. “Well, at least we don’t have to worry about that right now.” Kurt glanced down at his list of questions. “Oh, I have one more question. Once my boyfriend is a permanent resident, can he use that status to help his mom become a permanent resident?”

Ms. Greene looked at Kurt. “Do you know anything about his mother’s immigration history?”

Kurt thought for a moment. “I know she entered the country in 1997 too, and her visitor’s visa expired. I think her sister, my boyfriend’s aunt, who’s now a U.S. citizen, has applied for her to become a permanent resident, but he told me there’s a very long waiting period.”

Ms. Greene began to tap on her laptop. “The State Department’s most recent visa bulletin is for December 2014. According to the chart, they are currently processing petitions for brothers and sisters of U.S. citizens from the Philippines that were filed on June 1, 1991.” Ms. Greene looked up at Kurt. “That’s a twenty three year backlog.”

“Oh my god!” said Kurt. “My boyfriend had told me it was long, but twenty-three years?”

“We don’t know when your boyfriend’s aunt may have filed, but if it was after your boyfriend and his mother came to the United States, in the best case scenario with a filing date of 1997, there’s six more years to go before a visa will become available for her. At least, that’s true under current immigration law. Comprehensive Immigration Reform was trying to address the backlogs, among other things, but it didn’t make it through Congress.” 

“Would my boyfriend being a permanent resident be able to help his mom get her green card any faster?”

Ms. Greene shook her head. “Under current regulations, no. Are you familiar with DAPA?”

Kurt nodded. “I read that President Obama announced it as part of his new Executive Action.”

Ms. Greene smiled. “It’s nice that you follow these things. Yes, that’s correct. DAPA is an acronym for Deferred Action for Parents of Americans and Lawful Permanent Residents. Under DAPA, if a son or daughter is a permanent resident or citizen and wants to sponsor their undocumented parent, they must have been in that status on or before November 20, 2014, the date the executive action took effect. So unfortunately, your boyfriend can’t help your mom.”

Her answer made Kurt feel disappointed and sad for both Blaine and Janelle. “Oh,” he said softly.

Ms. Greene looked at him sympathetically. ”Anything else?”

Kurt was overwhelmed by all the information, and was grateful he had no further questions. “No, I think that’s it. Probably a good thing, too. To be honest, this is a lot to take in. I had no idea about any of these requirements. It sounds so daunting.”

Ms. Greene smiled at him. “But Kurt, that’s why we’re here, to help you and your boyfriend through the process once you’re ready. We can even give you information on what documentation will be required, so you both can start gathering the necessary documents ahead of the wedding.”

 _Wedding._ Kurt winced. He felt a bit guilty coming here by himself, perhaps giving the impression that he and Blaine were closer to a marriage than they actually were. But at least he knew what was required. Ms. Greene had been very helpful.

“Is there any printed information you can give me, so this doesn’t have to be just from my memory?”

“Of course,” replied Ms. Greene. “Here’s a fact sheet on Permanent Residency. Our contact information is on the sheet. Whenever you’re ready, you can make an appointment with this office or any of the other Citizenship Now offices throughout the five boroughs. Here’s something else for you, published by Citizenship and Immigration Services.”

Kurt looked at the title of the flyer _I am a U. S. citizen. How do I help my relative become a U.S. permanent resident?_ He took the papers and smiled at Ms. Greene. “It’s as if it was written with me in mind!” He stood up and held out his hand. “Thank you so much for your time. I really appreciate it.”

Ms. Greene stood up as well, and shook Kurt’s hand. “You’re welcome, Kurt. Good luck to you and your boyfriend.”

Kurt opened the door and entered the waiting area, where four people were seated. He put the papers Ms. Greene had given him into his messenger bag for safekeeping, and said good night to the man at the desk. He checked his phone on the elevator ride back to the lobby. It was nearly seven. He wanted to get home quickly and begin to process what he had learned from the attorney.  
***** 

When Kurt entered the apartment, he noticed that Santana hadn’t returned yet. He changed into something more comfortable, washed his hands and face, and thought about what he should eat. He was hungry again, even though he had eaten before going out. _What I need right now is comfort food._ He knew he needed to study too, but he was a bundle of nervous energy, and cooking would relax him. His phone on the kitchen counter started to buzz with a message.

**7:35 p.m. from Blaine. Just finished dinner at home. Miss you but SO excited about tomorrow! Want to wrap you in the world’s biggest hug. Call you at 10? <3 <3 <3**

Kurt winced. He missed Blaine like crazy, and couldn’t wait for it to be Thursday so they could be together again, but he felt unsettled, and a little guilty. But consulting with an attorney without Blaine being there had made sense. Why get his hopes up if even marrying Blaine wouldn’t get him a green card? Kurt’s takeaway from his meeting with Ms. Greene was that a green card for Blaine _was_ possible. But it would require a lot of paperwork, a lot of money and would take some time. Not to mention the need to identify sources of funds for the financial affidavit. Kurt stared at his phone, knowing Blaine was waiting for his reply, and quickly texted back.

**7:38 p.m. from Kurt. I’m home, too. Making something to eat. Can’t wait to see you. A hug sounds fantastic! Talk at 10. <3 <3 <3**

Kurt found some left over homemade vegetable soup he had bought a few days earlier. He decided to heat that up, and have it with some warm bread and a small salad. There were some left over cookies from the bakery he could have with some hot tea. It all sounded good, and he got busy pulling what he needed out of the refrigerator so he could eat and get some work done before Blaine’s call.

*****

Over dinner, Kurt thought more about his meeting with Ms. Greene. If he had to do it all over again, he probably wouldn’t have gone by himself. What he had learned was nothing like the movie _Green Card._ The amount of information had been overwhelming, and it all sounded so complicated. Who was he kidding? He didn’t have enough money for the filing fees, let alone the affidavit of support.  
Kurt shook his head. _Enough drama! Try to problem-solve this instead._ Kurt took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

In practical terms, the part of the application process that sounded the most difficult was the affidavit of support. Kurt supposed that if he was older and working full time, proving an annual income of $20,000 would not be too difficult. But currently, his only job at school was part-time, paying just a bit above minimum wage. His earnings barely exceeded to $2500. Even if he added what he earned helping his dad at the garage in the summer, it still didn’t even come close to $20,000. Ms. Greene had said they could include Blaine’s earnings, but Kurt didn’t know how much Blaine was paid, and it wouldn’t likely get them to the total needed. So what did that mean? Would his dad be willing to sign on as a co-sponsor? Would they have to wait until after they graduated college and found full-time jobs? Kurt’s dream of being on stage meant he would need to find a job doing something else while hoping to get roles. And he couldn’t imagine asking his dad to support them unless Congress or the next President did something awful regarding immigrants that would harm Blaine. 

Kurt sighed while he pulled off a piece of bread. It would have been so much better to process it all with someone who had been there with him. He grudgingly admitted to himself that the someone probably should have been Blaine. So when was he going to tell Blaine about it? Tomorrow night when he would see him? Say nothing until they had a conversation about marriage? Maybe he could talk this all out with Elliott, who was so great at putting things into perspective. He reached for his phone.

**8:02 p.m. from Kurt: Saw the immigration attorney. Gave me lots of info. Have time to talk tonight?**

A few minutes later, while Kurt was carrying his dirty dishes to the sink, he heard his phone buzz. He picked it up, and was glad to see that Elliott had replied.

**8:07 p.m. from Elliott: In Bobst Library, trying to get a paper done. Can I call you from home? Around 11:00? If that’s too late, tomorrow?**

Kurt bit his lip. Blaine was going to call him at 10, and he would have to pretend he hadn’t spoken with the attorney. But an hour later, he’d be talking to Elliott about it. Kurt sighed. It was less than ideal, but any conversation with Blaine needed to be face to face. That wasn’t going to happen tonight. Right now, he needed to get back to Elliott. Kurt checked the time on his phone. He had a little less than two hours until Blaine’s call, and he knew he had enough work to get done to keep him up late. He texted Elliott back to let him know the time was fine. 

Kurt was washing the dishes when he realized he needed to figure out what to serve for tomorrow night’s dinner with Blaine. Should it be takeout or something they could both prepare? Then he remembered the recipes Blaine’s mom had given him. They could make the Pancit! He could buy all the ingredients on his way home tomorrow, and they could prepare it together. If he added meat, the dish would be a complete meal. He would just need to include a salad and a dessert, and some bread. Kurt smiled. It would be _perfect!_

Kurt found the recipe and sat down to read it. It was meant to serve 10 to 12 people, so if he cut the recipe by half, it would be fine to serve to Blaine, with leftovers for another meal. The recipe called for vermicelli and pancit noodles. Kurt checked the internet and found he could use rice noodles if he was unable to find pancit in the store. Plus, he hadn’t used his wok for a while, and this would be a chance to do so. He put the recipe in his messenger bag so he wouldn’t forget to have it with him tomorrow when he went shopping. Kurt’s good mood had returned, and he was both relieved and happy. 

***** 

Blaine was doing his best to get his course assignments done that evening, but it was hard to stay focused when a part of his brain only wanted to think about Kurt. He stood up from his bed, stretched, and rotated his neck to get rid of any kinks. He checked his phone. It was almost 10:00 p.m. Perfect timing. 

Kurt picked up right away. “Hi, sweetie,” he said.

Blaine smiled at the warmth in Kurt’s voice. “Hi, babe. I’m so glad it’s Wednesday night.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Because in less than twenty four hours, I won’t have to talk to you on the phone anymore. I can hold you instead.”

Blaine heard Kurt sigh. “That sounds like heaven,” Kurt said softly.

“But we may have an issue with the scarf you gave me.”

Kurt’s volume went up noticeably. “Blaine, that’s a cashmere scarf! What happened to it?”

“Nothing happened to it,” said Blaine laughing. “I just don’t think I want to give it back to you. I like wearing it too much. It makes me think of you, and when I touch it, I imagine I’m touching you. I’ve missed you so much since Sunday.”

“Oh, sweetie,” said Kurt, ““I love you and missed you too. But I also love my cashmere scarf.”

“You love your scarf more than you love me?” asked Blaine, feigning hurt.

Kurt’s voice took on a stern tone. “Don’t make me have this conversation with you, Blaine. It’s a Marc Jacobs scarf.”

“Well, I don’t think I’ll be able to leave you on Friday without having something of yours to take with me.”

“We are not going to talk about you leaving when you haven’t even gotten here yet,” admonished Kurt. 

“Fair enough.”

“I was thinking about what we might have for dinner tomorrow night,” said Kurt. “I’m feeling brave, and thought I might try to make your mom’s Pancit.”

Blaine was thrilled with the idea that Kurt wanted to make one of his mom’s recipes. “Pancit? Really? That would be amazing!”

“I was hoping you’d agree,” said Kurt, laughing. “I’m going to need your help with the vegetables though.”

“No worries,” said Blaine. “I’m a pro at chopping veggies for Pancit. Is there an Asian grocery nearby where you can get the noodles? Because if there isn’t, I pass one on the way to the subway, and it opens early. I can get anything you need.”

“That would be great,” said Kurt, “I wasn’t sure I would be able to find the right noodles, so I thought if I had to, I could use rice noodles instead.”

“I can definitely pick up a package of pancit noodles for you tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you. I think I’m good with everything else.”

“Looking ahead, Is there anything special you’d like to do on Saturday?” asked Blaine.

“Maybe try to see a film? Next week is the last week of classes for the semester. Then I go right into finals. We both might have too much studying to do, so maybe going out this Saturday makes sense. I just hope we don’t have to cancel next Thursday’s sleepover.”

Blaine paused before responding. As much as he wanted to be with Kurt, school came first for both of them. “That’s more than a week away. Maybe we should wait and see how things look on Wednesday, before making a final decision about Thursday.”

“You’re feeling the pressure too, huh?” asked Kurt.

“Oh, yeah. End of semester stress. Nothing new. At least we’ve worked out our finals schedule, and I know I can stay over on the 19th, the day before you fly home for the holiday.”

“Yeah, that worked out well, even though you have a final earlier that day.”

“I know,” Blaine replied. “But I get a few days’ break until I have my last one.”

They talked for a while longer. Blaine mentioned his hope for a January internship. He had been in touch again with Ms. Margolis, and she had told him she would call once she had news. 

Kurt realized he needed to get some school work done before Elliott called. “Sweetie,” said Kurt, “Unfortunately, I really should get off the phone now. I still have stuff to do.”

“Me, too. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Love you.”

“Love you, too. Good night.”

Blaine looked down at the picture of him and Kurt on his phone, and smiled fondly at it. _I am so lucky to have you in my life._

*****

Kurt’s phone buzzed again at 11:00 p.m. 

“Hey, Elliott,” said Kurt. “How’s that paper doing?”

“Not too bad. The research is done, I’ve got it outlined, and I’ve started to write the text. I’m just glad it’s not due tomorrow. So you said you wanted to talk about your appointment with the attorney. How did it go?”

“Well, she was very knowledgeable, but it was _a lot_ of information to absorb. There’s so much more to the application process than I thought. It was kind of overwhelming.” Kurt paused. “I probably shouldn’t have gone alone.” Kurt bit his lip, knowing what Elliott would likely say to him.

“Uh huh.”

“I heard that tone,” said Kurt. “There’s an ‘I told you so’ behind that ‘uh huh.’”

“Guilty as charged,” Elliott replied cheerfully. “But I promise I’ll try to be helpful. Is the application even possible?”

“Theoretically yes, but like they say, the devil is in the details. First of all, the filing fees are expensive, at least $2500.” 

Elliott whistled softly.

“Then there’s a requirement for someone to be a sponsor,” Kurt continued. “We have to show income of at least $20,000.”

“You don’t have that kind of income, do you?”

“No, and I don’t think that Blaine does, either. But the attorney said there can be multiple sponsors, which means I could ask my dad, but I don’t know what he would say. Plus, there’s a legal obligation for support if someone agrees to be a sponsor.”

“But you’d have a job by the time you’d do this, right? 

“I suppose. I was hoping we could do something sooner, so Blaine would have some security.” Kurt paused. “And who knows what kind of income we’ll have after graduation. I just don’t know, Elliott. It’s not what I expected. Maybe it’s the universe’s way of telling me I need to wait, that it’s all too much, too soon.”

“Are you going to tell Blaine that you saw an attorney?”

“Yeah, I think I have to. He needs to hear what I learned, and we need to talk about why I went there. It’s all too much for just me to deal with, and he’s an integral part of this.”

“That’s for sure,” Elliott agreed. “You know, this information may not be news to him, and he may feel you overstepped here. How soon are you going to tell him?

“Tomorrow,” Kurt replied. “He’s coming over in the late afternoon and spending the night.” Kurt sighed. “Do you think he’s going to be mad?”

“He might be,” said Elliott. “You did say he’s pretty sensitive about issues having to do with his immigration status. As much as you guys care about each other, this seems like a pretty cold way for the issue of marriage to come up.” 

“What am I going to do?” Kurt moaned. “I was just trying to help.”

“Maybe tell him that what you did was coming from a place of love.”

“Now you sound like Santana trying to justify herself after doing something unjustifiable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> As noted at the beginning of the chapter, I am not an attorney, this is a work of fiction, and no one should rely on the information given about immigration for their personal use. But I have done my best to make the conversation between Ms. Greene and Kurt as technically accurate as possible.
> 
> When Kurt asked Ms. Greene if Blaine could help his mom become a permanent resident once he became one, she mentioned DAPA, Deferred Action for Parents of Americans and Lawful Permanent Residents. DAPA was one of the benefits in the Executive Action President Obama announced on November 20, 2014. Ms. Greene explained that Blaine needed to have been a permanent resident on or before November 20, 2014 for his mother to gain the benefit. On December 3, 2014, the date that Kurt met with Ms. Greene, DAPA was still expected to be implemented. But, as mentioned in the end notes for Chapter Twenty Six, in February 2015,this Executive Action was blocked in federal court in response to a law suit filed by a group of attorneys general from twenty six states.
> 
> [ Argo Tea Café ](http://nyu.campusdish.com/Locations/ArgoTea.aspx) is located at 239 Greene Street, just two blocks from the Tisch School for the Arts
> 
> [ CUNY Citizenship Now. ](http://www.cuny.edu/about/resources/citizenship.html) The office mentioned in the story is real, and sees clients during the posted day and time.
> 
> [ I am a US Citizen. How do I help my relative to become a Permanent Resident?](http://www.uscis.gov/sites/default/files/USCIS/Resources/A1en.pdf)
> 
> [ Green Card for an Immediate Relative of a US Citizen ](http://www.uscis.gov/green-card/green-card-through-family/green-card-immediate-relative-us-citizen)
> 
> [ Green Card Eligibility ](http://www.uscis.gov/green-card/green-card-processes-and-procedures/green-card-eligibility)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
>  **Author’s Note: Warning for significant angst.** It’s not a happy time.
> 
> This chapter was edited by the author after publication
> 
> Some housekeeping details. Flowerfan, Lola and I looked at the original Chapter Thirty Two and agreed it was very, very l o n g. There was a natural place to break it into two chapters, so that’s what I’ve done. Since the second part of Chapter Thirty Two is now Chapter Thirty Three, there is also a new Chapter Thirty Four, which is the final chapter of Sweet DREAMers. The fic is complete, it’s just a matter of posting the chapters. 
> 
> The Dream is Now website decided to update their art, and has removed the three-button graphic I have been happily using in every chapter. They have replaced it with a profile photo in two different colors and a sticker, and you’ll see each of those images in the final three chapters. The original three-button graphic remains in the thirty one chapters already on Tumblr, because it’s a file image, and Tumblr accepts file images. But AO3 only accepts images from web links, so I had the joy of replacing thirty one dead links on Wednesday evening. NOT fun!
> 
>  **Posting Schedule** : The posting schedule changes for the final chapters of Sweet DREAMers. Chapter Thirty Three will post on Sunday, August 9, 2015. Chapter Thirty Four (the grand finale!) will post on Thursday, August 13, 2015.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Photo](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org)

_Thursday, December 4, 2014_

It was late Thursday afternoon, and Kurt was definitely feeling stressed while he waited for Blaine to arrive. On the one hand, it had been four days since their weekend together, and he _missed_ Blaine. He _ached_ for him. On the other hand, there was the conversation he needed to have with Blaine tonight about his meeting with the immigration attorney. He hoped Blaine wouldn’t be mad, that he would understand Kurt just wanted to keep him safe, and loved Blaine so much he couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to him. That was what he would say. That would be his main point when telling Blaine.

Kurt had decided the best time to have this conversation would be after dinner. It wouldn’t be fair to spring it on Blaine first thing. They should eat first. Santana wasn’t coming back to the apartment until later, so they would have the place to themselves. Kurt tried to imagine how their conversation would go…he would take Blaine’s hands in his, tell Blaine up front he was worried Blaine might get mad at what he was about to say, and explain what he had done and why. 

On his way home from classes, Kurt had purchased all the ingredients needed to make dinner, other than the noodles, which Blaine had promised to buy. He was looking forward to them preparing the meal. They always had so much fun cooking together.

Kurt’s was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the phone buzzing on the kitchen counter. He picked it up, and saw it was from the lobby reception desk. Blaine was here. Kurt swiped his thumb across the screen to open the call. He told Nadia, the receptionist on duty, that he would be right down.

Kurt took a quick peek in the bathroom mirror to be sure he looked okay, grabbed his keys, checked to make sure nothing on the stove was left on, and headed out the door for the elevator.

*****

Blaine stood by the reception desk, watching the elevators on the far wall. A few minutes later, the doors opened, and Kurt came out along with several other students. He looked stunning as usual. Blaine waited for Kurt to see him, and grinned as he watched Kurt’s face light up with a big smile. Kurt jogged the distance to the desk, and grabbed Blaine’s hands with both of his. “Missed you!” said Kurt. “Let’s get you signed in, and upstairs.”

There were a few people waiting with them at the elevators, so even though Blaine wanted nothing more than to wrap Kurt in his arms and kiss him senseless, he willed himself to be a model of decorum until they were in Kurt’s apartment. He reached up absentmindedly to stroke Kurt’s scarf around his neck, then stopped and smiled when he realized he didn’t need the scarf when the real thing was right next to him. They entered the elevator with the other passengers, and got off at the sixth floor. 

“I was never so happy to wake up this morning and realize it was Thursday,” said Blaine.

“Me, too,” said Kurt as he unlocked the apartment door. “Finally! God, I missed you.”

*****

As soon as the door locked behind them, Blaine dropped his backpack and messenger bag to the floor, and pulled Kurt to him. He heard Kurt’s soft moan, the one that always drove him crazy, as their mouths and tongues found each other. 

After a minute or so of kissing, Kurt pulled back slowly. “Let’s hang up your jacket,” he murmured, working at Blaine’s buttons. He hung the scarf and jacket in the closet and returned to Blaine’s arms, where the kissing resumed. This time, Blaine was the first to pull back.

“We should probably slow things down and make dinner first,” said Blaine while nuzzling Kurt’s cheek. “I’m kind of hungry, and once we’re in bed, I want to stay there with you for hours.”

Kurt slowly opened his eyes to look at Blaine. He was relieved Blaine wanted to prepare dinner now, because he couldn’t imagine making love with Blaine without talking first. But food he could definitely manage. “Mmm,” Kurt said, kissing Blaine closed mouthed on the lips with a loud smack. “Let’s get the Pancit going. We can start cutting the vegetables. I bought a nice piece of pork loin to go with it.”

“Great! I stopped at the store, so we’re all set.” Blaine walked over to his backpack, pulled out the bag of noodles, and put it on the counter. He returned to pick up his bags. “I’ll just put these in your room.”

Kurt took the vegetables out of the refrigerator, and reached for the colander on the shelf. He placed it in the sink, turned on the water, and began to rinse the cabbage, green onions, carrots and bell peppers. He looked around the counter for the recipe Blaine’s mom had given him, but didn’t see it. _Where did I put it?_ Then Kurt remembered, he had it in his messenger bag when he was shopping an hour ago. It was probably still in there.

“Hey,” said Kurt as Blaine came out of his room. “I think I left the recipe in the inside pocket of my messenger bag from when I was shopping earlier. Would you be a sweetie and find it for me? My bag’s in the bedroom.”

“Sure,” said Blaine, smiling. He turned around and retraced his steps. 

For the next thirty seconds, Kurt continued to rinse the vegetables and place them on the paper towels he had laid out on the kitchen counter, when he suddenly froze.

 _Oh, god, the immigration information! It’s still in my messenger bag!! Blaine will see it!!!_

Kurt quickly turned off the water in the sink, grabbed a towel to dry his hands, and dashed for the bedroom. 

“Blaine!” he called, his voice high with something bordering on panic. He reached the doorway and stopped in his tracks. Blaine was sitting on the bed, the recipe lying beside him. In his hands were the two immigration flyers. Kurt thought he was going to be sick.

Blaine slowly looked up at Kurt with a blank expression on his face, as if he had willed every muscle to stay neutral. His voice was flat and cold.

“These were in the same pocket as the recipe. Why do you have them?” 

Kurt’s heart was beating like a trip hammer in his chest. “Can we just put them away for now and talk about it after dinner?”

Blaine spoke again in the same flat, cold voice. “I don’t think so. Tell me why you have them.”

Kurt felt himself trembling. He tried to breathe out through his nose to stay calm. “Blaine, please don’t be mad at me.”

Blaine’s lips set in a thin line. His tone unchanged, he said “Why would I be mad?”

Kurt nervously twisted his hands together in front of him. “Because we haven’t discussed it. But I’ve been so worried! The Republicans are so angry at the President, they’re threatening all kinds of action against what he did, and against DACA-mented immigrants, and I’m afraid something could happen to you. I couldn’t bear it! And I mentioned it to Santana…” There was a quick flash of hurt in Blaine’s eyes before his face returned to its previous blank stare. “…and she said I could marry you some day and you could become a permanent resident and be safe.”

“When was that?”

Kurt paused to think for a moment, trying to remember when he and Santana had talked, but it was hard to concentrate while he was trembling. “Blaine, please, I have to sit down.”

“Fine. We can sit on the sofa.” Blaine stood up, avoiding any eye contact with Kurt. He picked up the two immigration flyers from the bed, and walked into the other room. Kurt followed, hugging himself tightly. _Oh, god. Oh, god. How do I fix this?_

Blaine sat down at one end of the sofa, and placed the immigration flyers beside him on the cushion. Kurt sat at the other end, the flyers lying in the gulf between him and Blaine. His heart was still thumping loudly, and all he wanted was for Blaine to hold him. But Blaine was staring down at his lap, his hands clasped in front of him.

“When did you and Santana talk about you marrying me and getting a green card?”

Kurt looked at Blaine. “Why is that important? I’m not sure exactly. Maybe two weeks ago?”

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Did Santana give these to you?”

“No,“ said Kurt. He took a deep breath of his own and shuddered. He could see the train wreck this conversation was about to become. “I got the information from an immigration attorney I met with last night.”

That was enough for Blaine to pick his head up and stare at Kurt. “You saw an immigration attorney without _telling_ me?” Blaine’s voice grew louder and higher. “You went behind my _back?_ ”

Kurt rocked back and forth on the sofa, while he continued to hug himself. His eyes filled with tears. “No! It wasn’t like that!! I didn’t want you to be disappointed if it was bad news, so I went by myself just to ask questions and get information. I was going to tell you tonight, after dinner.”

“So,” said Blaine, his voice sounding cold and bitter. “Did the attorney tell you there has to be a marriage _first_ before there can be a green card application?”

“Yes,” said Kurt quietly.

“I suppose you decided that marriage didn’t need to be discussed with me either?”

Kurt couldn’t stand it any longer. “Blaine!” he sobbed, and reached for his boyfriend. 

Blaine twisted away and abruptly stood up. “No!” he shouted, putting his hands in the air. “Don’t touch me!” Kurt’s hands flew up to cover his mouth, his eyes wide. Blaine started to pace in front of the sofa, then stopped to glare at Kurt.

“I don’t even know what to say to you,” Blaine continued with real anger in his voice. “You come up with these plans for the two of us, you talk with other people about us, but you deliberately choose not to involve me. Setting aside the fact that I’m not ready to marry you or anyone else…” The words “anyone else” made Kurt’s chest clench in pain. “I thought we talked about everything. I can’t think of anything _more_ important for a couple to discuss. But you seem to think it’s okay to discuss it with Santana, okay to discuss it with an attorney, and not discuss it with me!”

Still seated on the sofa and hugging himself as tightly as he could, Kurt’s eyes were glued on Blaine as he stood in front of him. “I was going to tell you tonight, said Kurt, his voice shaking. "I realized after meeting with the attorney that you should have been there. I even said that to Elliott.”

The minute Elliott’s name was out of his mouth, Kurt bit his lower lip hard. _Shit! Why did I mention Elliott?!_ He closed his eyes, anticipating the explosion coming next. 

Blaine looked incredulously at Kurt. “So you talked to Elliott about me, too? What exactly did you do? Take a fucking opinion poll??” 

Kurt had never seen Blaine this angry, had never heard Blaine curse like this. He shook his head. “No, it wasn’t like that! I was overwhelmed after speaking with the attorney by myself. I just needed Elliott’s advice. He had wanted me to talk to you all along.”

“But you didn’t,” Blaine said bitterly. “Did it ever occur to you I might know something about how one becomes a permanent resident through marriage? That it might be something, oh, I don’t know, my family and all the other people I know who are undocumented might be aware of?”

“How would I know if you did or didn’t?” said Kurt defensively. “Immigration in general is not a topic you like to discuss with me.” 

“Don’t try to blame me, like somehow this is my fault!” said Blaine angrily. “I thought you _knew_ me! But you don’t know me at all, do you?” 

“Of course I know you,” said Kurt, shocked. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about my not taking advantage of our relationship, which by the way is less than two months old, or our love, to make you think I’m with you to get an immigration benefit out of it!” Blaine shouted. He paused to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Last week, you said you admired my integrity. What kind of person would I be if I took advantage of you like that?”

“I don’t think of it that way at all!” Kurt exclaimed. “I love you! I would marry you at any time if it would protect you and keep you safe.”

“Really? Good thing your last boyfriend wasn’t undocumented, otherwise you’d be married already!” 

Blaine ran his hands through his hair, seemingly in frustration. “It’s all wrong!” He grew even angrier as he paced. "You haven’t been listening to me. How many times do I have to say it? I don’t want to be DACA-Blaine to you! I’m not weak or helpless!” Blaine’s voice rose to a shout again. “I don’t need to be RESCUED!”

“Blaine,” Kurt’s voice cracked as the tears rolled down his face. “You don’t need to yell at me. I don’t think you’re weak. I don’t think you’re helpless.”

But Blaine was having none of it. “Why don’t you understand that if I’m in a relationship, it _has_ to be an equal partnership! You make me feel like I’m some pitiful person of color on the cover of a charity brochure above a caption that reads ‘Don’t let this poor boy get deported!’ I’m not anyone’s victim, Kurt!”

Kurt couldn’t believe Blaine’s rant. He felt like everything he had tried to do to help was being twisted into something awful. “I never said I thought you were a victim! It’s not your fault the law is what it is. I don’t think of you that way. We _are_ equal partners!”

“How can you call us ‘equal partners’ when you left me completely in the dark over what you were planning, what you were thinking? You weren’t thinking about marriage based on a relationship of love that grows over time, or a marriage proposal as something beautiful and romantic. Instead, you thought of it as a means to an end. It was all about fixing me, as if I’m something that’s broken!” Blaine choked out the words, and his face was as wet with tears as Kurt’s. “I don’t need pity. Not from anyone, and especially not from you.”

Kurt felt sick to his stomach. He just wanted this to stop, but he didn’t have a clue what to say that would make things better. 

“I love you,” Kurt said helplessly, hoping Blaine would understand. “I don’t want anything to happen to you. I don’t want someone in a uniform to take you away someday. I don’t want you to have any more nightmares about being taken away. I want you to feel secure, and safe, to be able to go on with your life without fear of what might happen. I can help. What would be so bad about letting me?”

“I won’t marry someone just for convenience, Kurt. We just met, we’re young, still in school, we have hardly any money between us. You can’t deny that if my immigration status wasn’t an issue, you would never be suggesting we get married now. I don’t need your citizenship privilege, not if it diminishes me.”

Kurt bristled at Blaine’s words. “How do I have privilege?”

“You’re using the fact that you’re a citizen, which would allow you to file an immigrant petition for me, to decide that you know what’s best for me, without even asking for my opinion. As if you can dictate what I should be doing.” 

Kurt felt something like a switch flip inside of him, and he felt cold with anger. “So you think I have privilege because I’m a citizen?” His voice rose. “Well let me tell you something. As far as I’m concerned, being gay erases whatever privilege my citizenship might give me. Do you think I felt privileged growing up when I lived in fear every day I went to school? People call it bullying. Bullshit. It wasn’t bullying. It was assault, verbal abuse, harassment and humiliation. Being a citizen didn’t make a damn bit of difference.” 

Kurt stood up, his hands balled into fists, his faced flushed, his eyes red from crying. He had more to say. “Why do you have to compare your life to mine? You’re so damn focused on what makes us different, you can’t see what makes us the same. Why can’t we just agree we’ve _both_ grown up with pain? That way, you can stop pretending I somehow won the lottery when it comes to life. My life hasn’t been blessed with privilege, it’s been cursed with fear. Just like yours.” 

Blaine took a step back, his shock at Kurt’s words registered on his face. But Kurt was on a roll, and he let his hurt propel him on.

“I’m sorry I jumped the gun and started thinking about marriage and didn’t talk to you about it. I’m sorry I went to see the attorney without you. I truly am. I hope you can forgive me. And I didn’t realize there were rules about what I could or couldn’t say about you to my friends, who were just trying to help me do the right thing.”

Kurt paused before delivering the next salvo. “But maybe you could pull your head out of your ass for one second and remember that I love you, and rightly or wrongly, I did this _because_ I love you.”

Blaine continued to stare at Kurt. Then he shook his head. “I shouldn’t stay here,” he said quietly, almost to himself.

Kurt was shocked. Was Blaine really going to _leave_ him? “Well, so now you’re going?” Kurt asked bitterly. “How stupid of me for putting myself out there all this time, thinking you wanted me.”

All Blaine did was shake his head. Kurt watched in disbelief as Blaine went into Kurt’s bedroom, retrieved his bags, and returned, without saying a word. Blaine kept his eyes down, tears streaking his face. He put his bags on the floor, put on his shoes, and opened the closet door. Kurt couldn’t accept that Blaine would really walk out with nothing resolved between them.

“This is crazy! I feel like I’m being punished for caring about you!” Kurt exclaimed, wiping his eyes, unable to look at his boyfriend.

Blaine didn’t respond. He just pulled on his jacket and scarf, picked up his bags, and turned to face the front door.

“Blaine!” Kurt cried out as he looked up. “We said we could always talk to each other about anything! Please! Just stay, and we’ll talk this through!”

“I can’t be here right now,” Blaine said softly, and left.

Kurt stared at the door for several minutes, and then sank to the floor, his back against the sofa, head buried in his hands. “Oh my god,” he cried, his voice breaking into sobs. “What have I done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> I know this was a difficult chapter. Chapter Thirty Three will post on Sunday, August 9, 2015. So, hang in there, and feel free to unburden yourself in the comments!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
>  **Posting Schedule** : Chapter Thirty Four (the grand finale!) will post on Thursday, August 13, 2015.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Sticker](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org)

_Thursday, December 4, 2014 (continued)_

Blaine collapsed into the nearest empty seat as the subway took him north from Union Square to Grand Central Station, where he would change to the 7 train for home. He knew the minute he walked in the door, his mother, or Marco, or both would start asking him questions. “Why are you home? Aren’t you supposed to be with Kurt?” He had no idea what he would say to them.

Blaine closed his eyes. He felt hollowed out and exhausted. He couldn’t even begin to process all that had happened in Kurt’s apartment. All he wanted to do was go home and get into bed. 

Without really being really aware of it, Blaine’s hand moved to touch his neck. He froze when he realized he was stroking Kurt’s cashmere scarf. He hadn’t thought to take his own scarf back when he left Kurt’s apartment, he had just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He felt the tears come as his face crumpled. No! He was not going to fall apart on the subway! He took several deep breaths, wiped his eyes with a tissue, and struggled to keep control.

About forty minutes later, Blaine entered his apartment and started to hang up his jacket in the hall closet. Marco stuck his head out of the bathroom, an electric shaver in one hand.

“Hey, bro! How come you’re home?”

Blaine looked at Marco. All of the emotions he had tried to hold back on the subway came pouring out. “Kurt” was the only word he could say before his voice broke into a sob. Blaine took off for their bedroom, and Marco followed, very concerned. Blaine threw himself face down on his bed, his shoulders shaking as he cried. Marco sat down next to him, rubbing his hand up and down his back, trying to sooth him.

“Blaine,” said Marco. “What happened? Why aren’t you at Kurt’s?”

Blaine shook his head but said nothing.

Marco continued to rub Blaine’s back. “Okay. Whatever this is, I can see it’s bad. Your mom is out, and won’t be back for a few hours. I’m going to call Bianca and cancel our study date. I’ll do it from the kitchen, and then I’ll come back with some water for you.”

That was enough for Blaine to lift his head and roll to his side. He reached for a tissue from the bedside table and wiped his eyes. “N-no,” he said, his voice hitching. “D-don’t do that b-because of me.”

“I’m not leaving you alone in the house. When you’re ready, we’ll talk and figure it out together.”

Marco stood up and closed the bedroom door behind him. Blaine’s crying subsided to shudders and hitches of breath every few seconds. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He felt so empty.

A few minutes later, Marco returned with two glasses of water and some extra tissues. He smiled when Blaine turned his head to look at him.

“You seem a little more calm. That’s good. Here, have some water.”

Blaine pushed himself up to a sitting position and arranged his pillows against the headboard. He leaned back against them and took the glass of water from Marco’s hand. He took a few sips and closed his eyes, trying to pull himself together. 

Marco sat down on his own bed, across from Blaine. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Blaine inhaled and let his breath out slowly. “We had a fight.”

“That much I figured out.”

“But when we disagreed before, we always talked it through, and then we would be okay.”

“But that didn’t happen this time?”

Blaine shook his head. “No. We got so angry at each other.”

“Do you remember what started it?”

Blaine told Marco everything he could remember; finding the immigration flyers, Kurt meeting with the attorney without telling him, the reason Kurt gave for doing so and how that made him feel, and Kurt’s response.

“So you were upset that he hadn’t discussed going to see the attorney with you.”

“I don’t think ‘upset’ even scratches the surface. I felt like he had gone behind my back about something I should have been a part of from the start! Plus, I’m not ready to get married! We’ve been together for less than two months!”

Marco nodded as Blaine continued.

“What really hurts is that he’s still treating me like DACA-Blaine, like I need to be rescued, despite everything we’ve talked about. It’s as if he hasn’t listened to anything I’ve said.”

Blaine reached behind him for one of his pillows, hugged it to his chest, and tucked his chin on top. 

“It sounds like Kurt got scared about what he thought might happen to you and panicked,” Marco said. 

“Maybe, but he tried to twist it into somehow being my fault. He said he didn’t talk to me about marriage or a green card because he knows I don’t like to discuss immigration topics with him.” Blaine looked down at his lap, then looked back at Marco. “I kind of blew up when he said that.”

Marco tilted his head to one side and gave Blaine a puzzled look. “Even though you’ve said something similar to him and me before? No, don’t answer that. Just keep talking.”

Blaine took another sip of water before answering. “Then I said something I shouldn’t have said.” 

“So now we’re getting to what got you both so upset?”

“Yeah.”

Marco had been expecting a bit more than just a “yeah” from Blaine. “So what did you _say_?”

“I told him I didn’t need his citizenship privilege, and he asked me why I thought he _had_ privilege. I told him because he’s a citizen, he thinks he knows what’s best for me as an immigrant, that he feels he can make decisions for me without involving me.” Blaine paused and took a breath. His face began to crumple. The rest of what Blaine said came out brokenly between gasps for breath. “And then he told me being gay erased any privilege his citizenship gave him, and told me how he lived in fear every day going to school in Ohio, and that he was assaulted, verbally abused, harassed and humiliated. I think I have those words burned into my soul.” Blaine looked at his cousin, the tears falling down his face. 

“Marco, he never told me that before. He did tell me once he had been bullied, without saying anything specific. So I took that to mean he put up with a lot of verbal crap. I had no idea he had gone through any kind of extreme abuse. I felt sick about it. _I_ made him dredge up those feelings. I was so hurt and angry at him for not talking to me about marriage and a green card, but I never meant to hurt him back like that.”

Marco moved over to sit on Blaine’s bed. “Do you think you can tell me the rest?”

Blaine sniffled several times, and wiped his eyes again. “I think he said something like, ‘stop comparing your life to mine,’ that his isn’t any better, that we’ve both grown up with fear. Then he apologized for jumping the gun, as he put it, and asked me to forgive him.”

“Those don’t sound like fighting words to me,” said Marco gently.

“Well, he did tell me to pull my head out of my ass and remember that he loves me.”

Marco couldn’t suppress a laugh. Blaine glared at him. “Sorry, sorry,” Marco replied. “But that _is_ a great line.”

“I could see how mad he was at me. All I wanted to do was get out of there before I said anything more damaging. I wasn’t even angry anymore, I was just so upset I had hurt him. I mean, we’re both gay. How dare I say anything to make him think I was judging him for that?”

“But Blaine, you didn’t know. Kurt never told you what he experienced.”

Blaine shook his head. “It doesn’t matter whether I knew or not. I disrespected him and I never meant to. It was awful. I still feel awful.”

“What happened next?”

Blaine rubbed his eyes. “I told him I shouldn’t stay. I started gathering up my stuff. He kept asking me to talk things through, but I just couldn’t, even though he was so upset. Then he told me he was stupid, to think I wanted him.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing except ‘I can’t be here right now,’ and it was a struggle just to say that. It was like my voice was paralyzed.” Blaine hung his head. “I’ve fucked this up beyond repair.” 

Marco pulled Blaine tight against him. “You don’t know that for sure,” he said softly. “He’s probably in as much pain as you are right now.”

“Probably worse,” said Blaine miserably. “And I’m the cause.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know! A part of me is still mad at him, but a much bigger part is so, so sorry I said what I did, and then left without saying anything else. I just wish I had known how bad he had it growing up.”

“You did say he apologized to you.”

“Yeah.”

“Well?”

Blaine’s eyes grew wide. “You think an apology from me will somehow magically solve everything? I don’t know what I would say that could fix this. He’s furious at me, he thinks I don’t want him anymore, and he definitely wants me to stop bringing up our differences. He said as much. He told me his life has not been better than mine, that there’s a lot we have in common.”

Marco stood up from the bed and looked at Blaine. “But if you _do_ still want him, you could text him and tell him so, rather than have him think you don’t.” Marco paused and gave Blaine a sympathetic look. “Without getting into the merits of what Kurt said, I think leaving things where they are right now is a really bad idea. There’s fault on both sides. I agree Kurt should not have done what he did without the two of you talking first. But from what you’ve said, he knows that and has apologized. And you have all these feelings you’ve shared with me that Kurt hasn’t heard. I think you both need to talk about this, minus the yelling. But until you _do_ talk, at least text him to let him know now that you still want him. Don’t make him suffer, thinking it’s over between you. He’s your boyfriend, Blaine. He loves you, and you love him. I know it. I can see how good you are together.”

“Not anymore,” said Blaine sadly.

“Bullshit.” Marco paused and sighed. “Maybe the best thing to do right now is take a break from talking about it. I’ll get you something to eat. Why do I have the feeling that maybe you haven’t eaten for a while?”

Blaine groaned. “Because I haven’t.”

“Okay. Let’s get some food into you.” 

*****

Kurt had remained on the floor since Blaine had left, his back against the sofa. The crying gradually stopped, but he just didn’t have the strength to stand up. His heart literally felt like it was broken. He had _never_ loved a boy the way he loved Blaine, and now he had nothing. 

Kurt looked up when he heard Santana’s voice outside the apartment door, and the sound of a key turning in the lock. _Oh, god, I don’t want to talk to anyone right now._ But he still couldn’t harness the energy to pick himself up.

The door opened and Santana and Dani entered. They were startled when they saw Kurt sitting on the floor, his knees drawn up, and his face red and blotchy.

Santana dropped her things and came over to Kurt, squatting down next to him. “What happened?”

Kurt just shook his head.

Santana glanced around the apartment. “Where’s the preppy? We expected to find you eating dinner together.”

Kurt felt the tears return, and couldn’t hold back a sob.

Santana stood up and grabbed several tissues from the box on the kitchen counter. “I think you need these,” she said. “Why don’t you sit on the sofa? It’s better than the floor.”

Kurt grasped the sofa cushions and pulled himself up. As he did so, one hand slid against some papers. He knew they were the immigration flyers, and the tears started all over again. Santana saw the flyers, picked them up and sat down. 

Dani brought over a bottle of water. “Here, Kurt. Have some water. I’m going to put up some tea.” 

“Maybe hold off on the tea for a bit?” Santana suggested.

“Sure,” replied Dani, as she returned to the kitchen. “Kurt, there are a lot of vegetables on the counter. I’m going to put them into zip locks and refrigerate them.”

Kurt tried and failed to suppress another sob. “That was supposed to be for dinner,” he said, shaking his head sadly.

“Have you been doing immigration research?” asked Santana, smoothing the flyers with her hand. “Do these have something to do with our boy not being here?”

Kurt’s sobs came on full force, his voice breaking as he tried to speak. “I saw an immigration attorney last night, but I didn’t tell Blaine. I was going to tell him tonight, after dinner. But he found the flyers, and he was furious. He accused me of going behind his back. He walked out. I pleaded with him to stay, to talk things out like we always do. But he wouldn’t. What I did may have been wrong, but I did it because I love him. And I apologized. But he couldn’t have been clearer that he’s done with me.”

Santana arched an eyebrow, and traded glances with Dani. She turned back to Kurt. 

“Okay, Hummel. I want the full story. Call me crazy, but I get the feeling you’ve left out some important details. For example, the thing about seeing an attorney… when we talked about this, I said ‘someday’ you might get married. When did you move the timeline from someday to this month?”

Kurt put his head in his hands. “The whole thing is so messed up,” he wailed. 

“The fact he’s not here is messed up. I can set a clock by how scheduled you two are. Thursdays? Check. Saturdays? Check.”

“Well, I guess I’ll need a new schedule,” Kurt said bitterly through his tears. “One that doesn’t include him.”

“So quick to admit defeat! Definitely not the Hummel I know.” Santana crossed her arms and stared at Kurt. “All right, out with it. I want to hear all the gory details.”

Kurt related what had happened, including Elliott’s advice that he tell Blaine about his plan to meet with an attorney, how overwhelmed he felt trying to process all the information when he met with her alone, and the series of events that led to Blaine’s discovery of the immigration flyers. 

“What happened next?” asked Santana.

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Talking about it only made him feel worse. “I apologized for not discussing marriage with him, and for seeing the attorney without him. I even said I hoped he could forgive me. But he wouldn’t. He was yelling. He accused me of making him out to be the victim, or someone who needed to be fixed. He told me he didn’t need to be rescued by me.”

Santana smiled in admiration. “Our boy has quite the backbone! Good for him!”

“Hey,” said Kurt sullenly. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Hummel, the only side I’m on is my own. Keep going.”

Kurt shook his head and shuddered. “It was so bad… he accused me of having privilege over him, because I’m a citizen.”

Santana shifted her head to one side and stared at Kurt. “Well, you do.”

That was enough to push Kurt off the sofa and turn to confront Santana. “That’s crap!” said Kurt. “I told him all about the shit I put up with for _years_ because I was gay. Being a citizen didn’t change any of the abuse or humiliation I endured. I told him my life hasn’t been privileged. But why does he always have to focus on the differences between us, not the similarities?” Kurt paused and looked sadly at Santana. “Instead of talking things through, all he said was he couldn’t stay here. Then he left. I never dreamed he could be that cruel.”

“Okay, I’m going to say something you’re not going to like, but sorry, not sorry. As a Latina and a lesbian, I need to tell you that the privilege you’re talking about and the privilege he’s talking about are two different things.”

“Yeah?” Kurt asked, not convinced.

“Yeah. He wasn’t thinking of your pain as a gay white boy in the Midwest. He was thinking of his pain as a DACA-mented mixed-race immigrant whose agency was basically erased by his over-eager U.S. citizen boyfriend.”

“Well, that’s harsh,” Kurt said bitterly.

“Not really,” replied Santana. “I think you may have been trying to get back at him when you talked about abuse and humiliation because you’re gay. You know, ‘the best defense is a good offense?’” Santana shrugged. “But you do need to accept that Blaine experiences discrimination and marginalization in ways you never will.”

“You’re making me out to be the bad guy and like he did nothing wrong.”

“No, Hummel,” Santana said with a toss of her hair. “I think you both screwed up. But enough navel-gazing.” She looked up at Dani, who was leaning against the kitchen counter. “I’m glad we held off on the tea. You can make some if you want, but I’m getting out the vodka.”

******

When Blaine had first followed Marco into the kitchen, he didn’t think he would be able to eat anything, but Marco had managed to coax him into eating a roll and some grapes.

“Feeling better?” Marco asked.

“Not really,” Blaine replied.

“That’s because you’re hurting,” Marco said sympathetically. “Listening to what you’ve said, I have some thoughts. Do you want to hear them?”

“Sure.”

“Well first… you were hurt and angry at Kurt because he saw an immigration attorney without discussing it with you.”

“He went behind my back, Marco!” Blaine said, his voice rising. 

“Hey, hey, I’m on your side!” said Marco reassuringly. “But it’s also true you’ve made it clear to Kurt in the past that you don’t like talking about your immigration status with him. So while you’re right, he absolutely _should_ have included you in any conversation about marriage or immigration, you _have_ told him that talking about your immigration status is a touchy subject for you.”

Blaine glared at him. Marco shrugged. “I’m just saying that given how you jumped all over him last time he tried to talk to you about immigration stuff, he might not have wanted to risk it again.”

Blaine was not quite ready to acknowledge the truth in Marco’s words. “What else did you want to say?” 

“Well, you called him out on his citizenship privilege, but then you were taken aback by his response.”

“And?” asked Blaine, not sure where Marco was going with this.

“I think when Kurt heard the wood 'privilege', it sounded like it triggered feelings about his own lack of privilege as a gay man. But that’s not at all what you meant, right? Maybe he was trying to show you that he also felt marginalized, but for different reasons.”

Blaine put his face in his hands. “I don't know," he said, sounding frustrated. "On the one hand his story makes me feel so badly about what he had to deal with growing up _because_ I’m gay and love Kurt so much. But it still feels like he's not listening and he doesn't understand." Blaine shook his head. "What if we’re just too different?"

Marco reached out and put his arm around Blaine’s back. “But do you see when he told you about all the terrible things that happened to him, he was trying to say that terrible things have happened to each of you? That it’s something you have in common? He’s telling you that despite the privilege, you both know what it is to live in fear. That you're _not_ that different.”

Blaine shook his head. He was so mentally exhausted he could barely process what Marco was saying. “I don’t know. Sometimes I still think if I had stuck with guys more like me, DACA-mented, or someone in a legal immigrant status, I might have been better off. Maybe I would have avoided some of this pain. Maybe that person would have understood me better.”

Marco looked at Blaine in disbelief and shook his head. “You actually believe that? You think true love works by pairing people based solely on labels? You don’t think what you and Kurt have is something special?”

“Kurt thought it was good. He even called it ‘once in a lifetime good’.” 

Marco wasn’t letting Blaine off the hook. “And you don’t?”

“I did,” Blaine said sadly. “But it may be gone, now.”

“No!” said Marco emphatically. “It’s been kicked a bit, and it’s hurting, but it’s nowhere near dead. Just talk to him, all right?”

Blaine wiped the tears off his face. “I’ll think about it. Thanks for listening to me. I want to lie down for a while. Okay?”

“Sure,” said Marco, who watched sadly as Blaine headed for the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Janelle opened the apartment door, and saw Marco watching TV in the living room.

“Marco,” Janelle said as she hung up her coat in the hall closet. “Didn’t you have a date with Bianca tonight?”

Marco stood up and gave Janelle a kiss on the cheek. “I did, but Blaine came home unexpectedly.”

“Blaine’s here?” asked Janelle, as she looked around, not seeing him.

“He’s in our bedroom,” explained Marco. 

“But it’s Thursday. Why isn’t he at Kurt’s?”

“They had a fight, so Blaine came home.”

“Oh no!” cried Janelle, bringing her hand to her mouth. “But they’re so sweet together. Did he tell you what happened?”

“Yes, but I think the details should come from him.”

“Marco, did they break up?”

“I don’t think so, but Blaine seems to think it’s a lost cause. I’m not sure he’s listening to me. Maybe you can help, if he’ll talk to you.”

Janelle looked at the closed bedroom door. “I don’t want to disturb him right now. Maybe he’ll come out later, and if I’m still awake, I can talk to him.”

“Sounds good,” said Marco. 

*****

Kurt, Santana and Dani had worked their way through Kurt’s emergency stash of ice cream. The vodka bottle, which had been partially full when they started, was empty, along with the fruit juice and seltzer they had used as mixers. Kurt had thought that a drink or two would help numb the hurt, but it hadn’t. They were still seated at the table, munching on some chocolate chip cookies. 

“Heard from Blaine?” Santana asked.

Kurt pulled out his phone to check, feeling his heart clench as he did so. “No,” he said, shaking his head sadly.

“Plan to contact him?”

“I’m maxed out in the begging and pleading department,” said Kurt. “I don’t know. He’s the one who walked out the door. I guess the next move is his.”

“Bitter much?”

Kurt’s eyes filled with tears again. “This isn’t being bitter. He broke my heart.”

Kurt sighed. He rubbed his face in exhaustion, and looked at Santana. “So what do you think? Is it over between him and me?”

“Highly doubtful,” replied Santana. “I’m willing to bet you can resurrect this, if you can figure out how not to go from zero anxiety to sixty in two seconds, and if DACA-boy can stop being all whiney about how different you both are. I love drama as much as the next gal, but frankly, you’re repeating yourselves. I find that boring.” 

Kurt’s phone began to buzz, and his heart leapt, thinking it might be a message from Blaine. Kurt swiped the screen and saw it was from Elliott. Santana and Dani looked at him expectantly. “No, not Blaine,” Kurt answered sadly. 

**7:45 pm From Elliott: Matt & I are shopping near you. If you & Blaine are home and not busy (hah!) can we stop by & say hi?”**

The text was like a knife through his heart. Kurt would have given anything to have Blaine “home” with him right now, for them to be enjoying their usual Thursday night together. It all seemed so impossible now. “It’s Elliott,” Kurt explained. “He thinks Blaine is here and he and Matt want to stop by.”

“Uh oh. Not good,” said Santana.

Kurt nodded in agreement. “I really don’t want to see anyone else right now.”

“Then tell him,” Santana replied.

**7:48 pm from Kurt: Blaine’s not here. Blew up at me & left. Santana & Dani here.**

Elliott’s reply came quickly. **7:49 pm from Elliott: Shit! Very sorry. Did you want to talk?**

**7:51 pm from Kurt: No, but thanks. I’m talked out right now. I’ll call later if I’m up to it. Otherwise, see you tomorrow.**

Kurt looked at Santana and Dani. “I told Elliott not to stop by, that either I’d call him later or see him in class tomorrow.”

Santana nodded. “You asked me if I thought things were over between you and the preppy. Does that mean you would take him back?"

“Of course I would. But I don’t know if he still wants _me_. He walked out without talking things through. He shut me out. That hurt, a lot. I can’t deal with that kind of anger.”

Santana rolled her eyes. “Oh, puh-leeze. Like you’ve never gone all diva before?” 

Dani smiled reassuringly at Kurt. “Anger is transitory,” she said softly. “Most people don’t stay angry for very long. More likely Blaine will just get really sad. I think that’s how you’ll start to feel, too.” 

Santana squeezed Dani’s hand and looked up at Kurt. “So when that happens, are you ready to fight for the relationship?”

“What do you mean? He _left_ me!”

Santana shook her head. “I’m not so sure. There’s something that doesn’t add up. You said he left the apartment, and he didn’t say very much. Maybe he had some sort of emotional shutdown, rather than intending to end things permanently. That’s why you guys need to talk to each other, to find out what actually happened here. What if he has an explanation?”

Kurt ran his hands through his hair. “I’d want to hear it. But you had a point earlier. We keep going over the same ground, about our ‘differences.’ If we’re going to make it as a couple, that’s got to be resolved.”

“Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!” said Santana delightedly. “That is the most intelligent thing you’ve said all evening.”

Kurt shook his head, not seeing the humor in any of it. “I think I want to lie down for a while.”

“Go ahead,” said Santana. “Dani and I have clean up covered.”

“Thanks.” Kurt headed for his bedroom, but got only as far as the doorway. There was the Pancit recipe, lying on his bed where Blaine had left it. Kurt let out a broken moan as his face crumpled and his eyes filled with tears. “Please make the hurt stop,” he begged out loud as he closed the door behind him.

*****

Blaine was stretched out on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling. While he loved his mom and Marco, he was relieved to be in his room alone, without having to listen to their comments and answer their questions. He rubbed his hands over his face. _How did things fall apart so fast?_

He thought about Kurt, remembering his repeated pleas to stay and talk, and how crushed he looked when Blaine walked out the door. _I wonder if he’ll ever find it in his heart to forgive me. If the roles were reversed, could I forgive him?_

Blaine was haunted by what Kurt had said as he was leaving. He remembered every word. _How stupid of me for putting myself out there all this time, thinking you wanted me._

Why hadn’t he said something? Instead of being afraid to speak, why hadn’t he opened his mouth and told Kurt that wasn’t true? Why had he let Kurt think that his silence was his answer?

 _Marco’s right. Even though I’m a mess, angry at myself and upset at Kurt for what he did, what I did was just as bad. It’s my fault that he thinks he’s lost me. Even if I do nothing else right, I can at least try to fix this._ He picked up his phone from the table, and turned it in his hands.

_But what do I tell him?_

*****

Kurt stared at his phone and decided he really needed his dad right now, the one person in his life that he could always count on. 

Burt picked up on the third ring. “Hey, kid. I don’t usually hear from you during the week. Are things okay?

It was _so_ good to hear his dad’s voice. Kurt missed him so much.

“No, Dad. Blaine and I had a fight. It was bad.” Kurt tried not to cry but he knew his dad could hear it in his voice. As best he could, he described what had happened, including his meeting with the attorney but not telling Blaine before hand. When Kurt finished, there was a long pause before Burt spoke.

“It sounds like you haven’t learned how to fight yet,” said Burt. 

That was about the last thing he expected his dad to say. “I don’t want to learn how to fight,” Kurt replied, confused. 

“No, no,” Burt said hastily. “I said that badly. Let me try this again. What I meant to say is that it sounds like you haven’t learned how to resolve fights or arguments without hurting each other. Couples fight, kid. They argue. Couples work when they figure out how to fight without burning bridges. You need to learn how to listen to each other, let each other know that you’ve heard what the other has to say. Your goal can’t be to win the fight, it has to be to resolve the disagreement. There isn’t a winner or a loser.” Burt paused. “Was this your first big fight?”

Kurt sighed. “We’ve had disagreements and misunderstandings before but yes, this was the first big one.” 

“Okay, then. It sounds to me like you’re both hurt, both of you feeling like the other doesn’t understand. There was an advice columnist in the newspapers who used to ask whenever someone would write in complaining about a relationship, ‘Are you better off with him or without him?’ So, ask yourself that question, and maybe the answer will guide you to what you should do next.”

Kurt answered immediately. “Dad, of course I’m better off with him. I love him.” Despite how much he was hurting, Kurt couldn’t bear to think of their fight being the end of his relationship with Blaine. The whole reason he even went to see the attorney was because he cared about him so much.

“And do you think he still loves you?”

“I pleaded with him to stay, but he walked out anyway. But he looked so sad when he left, not like he was still angry with me. So maybe.”

“And have you and he talked since the fight?”

Kurt paused and bit his lip. Santana had asked the same question. “No. He’s the one who left, so I think he should make the first move. But he hasn’t so far.”

“Is there some sort of contest between you two to see how long you can go without speaking? Who wins that one? What’s the prize for that?”

“Dad, I can live without the sarcasm. I get your point.”

“Then don’t you think you should be talking to him instead of me?”

Kurt was silent for several seconds before Burt spoke again.

“Listen, kid. You don’t need to answer that one. Just think about what I said. You both owe it to yourselves to do the right thing. I know you both will.”

Kurt sighed. “I hope so. I love you Dad.”

“I love you too, kid. Take care of yourself. Call me tomorrow and let me know what’s going on.”

“I will.”

Kurt ended the call and put the phone beside him on the bed. 

_I know what Dad is saying. And he’s right, Blaine and I need to talk. But I just don’t have the strength left to try to deal with it tonight. If he rejects me again, I don’t know if I’ll be able to put myself back together._ Kurt stared at the ceiling, his eyes filling with tears for the umpteenth time today. _I know I messed up, big time. I wish I had the power to go back and fix everything, but I don’t. But why did you walk out when I apologized and pleaded with you to stay? You didn’t look angry, but you left anyway. You said you loved me. You can’t leave it like this, Blaine, you just can’t!_

Kurt’s phone vibrated against his mattress, signaling a new text. He looked down at the phone. It was from Blaine. Kurt felt the blood drain from his face and his heart beat wildly. He was terrified as to what it might say.

 _Oh, god, I’m afraid to read it!_ A dozen possibilities taxed his poor brain. _This could be it. He could be breaking up with me by text. I can’t look. I just can’t._

Five minutes went by, then ten. Finally, Kurt couldn’t stand it any longer. _Just do it and get it over with_ he silently screamed to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> The advice columnist Burt mentioned, who used to ask her readers, “Are you better off with him or without him?” was [ Ann Landers. ](http://articles.sun-sentinel.com/1999-03-07/features/9903040490_1_dear-ann-landers-sexless-marriage-thinker)
> 
> Chapter Thirty Four (the grand finale!) will be posted on Thursday, August 13, 2015. I know this chapter ended on a bit of a cliffhanger, but there _are_ clues!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [ flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan) and to my reviewer, [ Lola Mejor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Mejor/pseuds/Lola_Mejor).
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Well, this is it, the final chapter of Sweet DREAMers! This fic is now complete!! I know you’re anxious to see how Kurt and Blaine resolve their issues, so I’ve placed all my comments at the end. Enjoy!
> 
> **Note:** This chapter was edited by the author after publication.
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com)  
> 

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Picture](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  
[ The Dream Is Now Website ](http://www.thedreamisnow.org)

_Thursday, December 4, 2014 (continued)_

Janelle was channel surfing when she heard the bedroom door open. Marco was at the kitchen table, working on a course assignment. Janelle listened as Blaine went into the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later, she heard the bathroom door open, followed by the sound of Blaine’s footsteps going into the kitchen. “Hey, Marco,” she heard Blaine say to his cousin. Janelle stood up and joined them. She walked up to Blaine and kissed him on the cheek, then opened her arms wide.

“Blaine, dear, would you like a hug?”

“Oh, Mom, I really would,” Blaine said as he melted into Janelle’s embrace.

Janelle held him close while she spoke. “I’m so sorry dear. Marco told me you and Kurt had some sort of fight, but I don’t know anything else.”

“I told her the details would need to come from you,” Marco explained.

“Did you rest at all?” asked Janelle, pulling back to look at Blaine.

“Not really,” said Blaine. 

“Do you want something to eat?” asked Janelle.

“I had a snack a while ago, when I first came home. It’s kind of late. Maybe something small?”

“Anything for you, Marco?”

“Thanks Aunt Janelle. But I’m good.”

“Okay. Let me get something for Blaine.” Janelle walked over to the refrigerator and took out several storage containers. She reached for a serving spoon, and began to assemble the items on a plate, which she put into the microwave. 

“I sent a text to Kurt,” Blaine said quietly to Marco. “I just hope he believes me. I’m not sure how much good it will do at this point. He hasn’t texted back yet.”

Marco grinned at Blaine and clapped him on his back. “Proud of you, bro. That was the right thing to do.” Janelle regarded them both with interest, but said nothing.

The timer on the microwave sounded in less than two minutes, and Janelle placed a steaming plate of rice, sliced pork and sauce in front of Blaine, along with a glass of water. “Eat as much as you want,” she said. “We can always put the rest away for later.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Blaine hadn’t thought he was hungry, but he ended up finishing everything. 

“No, I’ll take that,” said Janelle, as Blaine rose to bring his plate and flatware to the sink. “But when I’m done, I’d like us to go into the bedroom and you can tell me what happened between you and Kurt.”

“Mom,” Blaine began in protest.

Janelle shook her head. “No. You look so sad and miserable. This is a look I haven’t seen in a very long time. I want to know why.” She turned to the sink to start washing the few items Blaine had used. Then she turned off the water and wiped her hands on a towel. “Okay. Shall we go to your room?”

Blaine sighed resignedly and stood up from the table. “I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

“No,” Janelle said with a smile.

“Good luck,” said Marco, as he watched Blaine and his aunt walk down the hallway.

Blaine sat down on the bed, looking at his hands in his lap. Janelle sat on Marco’s bed, across from him.

“So,” Janelle began. “You and Kurt had a fight.”

Blaine sighed. “Yes, and it was awful. I’m angry at Kurt, but I’m also angry at myself.” Blaine paused. “I really don’t want to go into a lot of detail about it. Mom, I love him, but what if loving him is a mistake?” Blaine looked into his mom’s eyes. “We’re so different, maybe it can never work.”

Janelle reached for Blaine’s hand. “Love requires a lot of work on both sides, and really good communication,” she said gently. “Do you truly want to break up with Kurt?”

“No,” Blaine said sadly. “But something has to change.”

“From what I’ve seen and what you’ve said, Kurt seems to care about you a great deal. When he was here for Thanksgiving dinner, I could see the love and affection you have for each other. So I’m confused.”

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out. “Maybe we’re too different to survive as a couple.”

Janelle smiled sadly at Blaine. “You’re reminding me of one of my favorite movies, West Side Story. There’s a song in it, ‘A Boy Like That.’” 

Blaine smiled. “I know the song, Mom. Remember, we put on West Side Story in high school.”

Janelle smiled back. “Then I’m sure you remember these lyrics: 

_”A boy like that, will give you sorrow._  
_You’ll meet another boy tomorrow._  
_One of your own kind, stick to your own kind.”_

[ A Boy Like That](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_evBVltEvY)

Blaine shuddered. “I don’t think those lyrics are helping any.”

Janelle smiled sadly. “Your grandmother used to quote those lyrics to me when I was dating your father.” 

“And look how that turned out,” said Blaine. “He left us.”

Janelle seemed surprised by Blaine’s answer. “No dear. That’s not at all what I meant. In the movie, it’s Anita who sings those lyrics, and the whole point is she’s _wrong_. It’s not true that a person can only be happy with ‘their own kind.’ I’m surprised you might think that way. Don’t tell me you’re as narrow-minded as Anita?”

Blaine shook his head. “I don’t even know _what_ I think any more.”

“Well,” said Janelle. “What happened between me and your father wasn’t just one person’s fault.”

Blaine was surprised by his mom’s words. He had never really heard the story of why his parents divorced, just that they did. “Mom, I don’t know very much about why he left.”

Janelle put her hands in her lap, and slowly exhaled. “When I was younger, I was a bit of a rebel. Grandma and Grandpa only wanted me to date Filipino men. When I met your father, I guess you could say dating him was in some ways, an act of defiance. We were attracted to one another but our dreams were so different, and what was important to each of us was so different. When I found out I was pregnant, we got married, but we quickly drifted apart, and then we separated.”

“Wait,” said Blaine. “You mean you were pregnant with me before you married Dad?”

“Yes. It’s less of a big deal these days, but remember, I’m from a very traditional family. We had to get married back then. Your father understood that. But I don’t think the differences between you and Kurt are big, let alone insurmountable,” Janelle continued. “You both feel the same way about all the important things. And if you’re afraid about losing Kurt, I don’t think you should be. I just don’t see him saying goodbye to you.” 

Janelle stood up from Marco’s bed, sat down next to Blaine, and put her arm around his shoulder, drawing him in for a hug. “So, tell me what you fought about.”

Blaine sighed, and rested his head on his mom’s shoulder. “Kurt wanted to ‘fix’ my immigration problems by marrying me, but didn’t discuss it with me. Then he met with an immigration attorney without telling me. I was so hurt and mad that he thought he could make these decisions without me. I can’t be comfortable in a relationship where I’m not an equal partner. I told him I didn’t need rescuing, and I didn’t want to marry just to claim an immigration benefit. I worry it’s always going to be like that with Kurt, unequal, no matter how much he loves me. 

Janelle ran her fingers through Blaine’s hair. “I think Kurt loves you very much. And that love is so strong he looks for ways to keep you safe. It’s not unequal to want to help each other any way you can. Maybe this wasn’t the right time for him to bring up marriage or see an attorney, and maybe he didn’t think through how it would make you feel, but he did it because he loves you. 

Blaine closed his eyes. “That’s what he said.” A few tears ran down his cheeks. Janelle hugged him even tighter.

“Blaine, dear, remember relationships can work even if the two people in them come from different backgrounds and experiences. What matters is that they share the same values and goals. Differences between two people can help complement each other, differences can help complete each other. You’ve never been so in love with any other boy you’ve known. It’s all new, and it can be overwhelming. But I think it’s wonderful that you found Kurt.”

Blaine shuddered under his mom’s arm.

“Life doesn’t always work out the way you think it will, dear,” Janelle continued, “Remember how ‘A Boy Like That’ ends?” 

_“When love comes so strong,_  
_There is no right or wrong._  
_Your love is your life.”_

Blaine’s eyes filled with tears. _Leave it to a cheesy song lyric to get me all emotional again. But Kurt, the song’s right. Please give us another chance._

*****

Kurt read Blaine’s text.

**10:14 pm From Blaine: I couldn’t let tonight end with you thinking I don't want you. I do! I know I hurt you, and I'm so sorry. But I’m still upset, too. I’m trying to sort things out. Can we talk tomorrow?**

Kurt clutched the phone to his chest and shut his eyes. The news that Blaine still wanted him was a huge relief, but knowing Blaine was still upset with him, and trying to “sort things out,” left Kurt worried and a little scared. Still, he knew he needed to reply. He bit his lip as he tried to come up with the right words.

 **I’ve spent the entire evening thinking you were done with me, that the relationship was over.** Kurt shook his head and erased the message. He should say that to Blaine in person, when they saw each other tomorrow. The last thing Kurt wanted was to rehash what had happened via text.

He tried again. **This evening has been the most agonizing of my life.** No, that wasn’t good, either. It was just a variation of the first message. He thought for a moment. Maybe try ironic humor? 

He started typing again. **Please bring glue to repair my shattered heart.** Kurt groaned at how lame that sounded.

He made one more attempt. **So at least we’re finally going to talk.** No, that was way too passive-aggressive! _Keep it sincere._ He thought about it for a few more minutes, and settled on something he could live with.

**10:58 p.m. from Kurt: So relieved to get your text. Yes, I’d like to talk. Let me know where and when.**

*****

Blaine was a nervous wreck waiting for Kurt to respond to his text, despite knowing he had no right to be. _You made Kurt wait five hours before texting him, why should he respond right away?_

There was a soft knock at the door. “Hey, it’s me,” called Marco. “Okay to come in?”

Blaine slid off his bed and opened the door. “I’m sorry. Mom closed it on her way out and I think I’ve been staring at the ceiling ever since.”

“No worries,” replied Marco. “But I do want to go to sleep soon.”

“Sure. I can’t imagine I’ll be getting much sleep tonight, but I’ll try to keep the tossing and turning to a minimum.”

Marco was about to reply when they both heard Blaine’s phone vibrate on the table between their beds. Blaine stared at it, swallowed hard, and looked at Marco, fear plainly written on his face.

Marco squeezed Blaine’s shoulder. “You won’t know until you read it. Come on, you can do this.”

Blaine took a deep breath, let it out slowly, sat down and reached for the phone. 

“It’s from Kurt,” he said, his voice catching. He swiped the screen to read the text out loud. Blaine momentarily obsessed on the word “relieved,” and immediately felt guilty all over again for the pain he had put Kurt through. He turned to Marco. 

“Oh, god, I can only imagine what he must have been thinking until he heard from me!” Blaine paused, re-read the message and looked up again. “He isn’t telling me much, is he?”

Marco shrugged and sat down on his bed. “Maybe he’s just being careful? If what he said or did drove you away, he’s going to be super cautious what he texts to you.” 

Blaine looked slightly stunned. “I hadn’t thought about it like that.”

“What are you going to tell him about meeting up?

Blaine ran both his hands through is hair and sighed. “The most private place to talk is his apartment, but he might be uncomfortable about me coming over, after what happened the last time I was there. I can’t meet until after work tomorrow night, which ends at 6, and I had better eat first before I see him. There’s a Subway Restaurant on East 14th, just a half block from Union Square. So maybe 7:00 p.m.?”

“If you don’t meet at his apartment, where would you meet?”

Blaine twisted his hands together in his lap. “I honestly don’t know. We need to be alone, and that’s the only place I can think of.” He picked up his phone and sent a reply to Kurt.

**11:13 p.m. from Blaine: It’s really good to hear from you. If it’s okay, can we meet at your apt so we’ll have privacy? Unless you prefer elsewhere. At 7 p.m? I’ll grab some dinner first.**

*****  
_Friday, December 5, 2014_

Kurt hadn’t had a restful night. He knew there were multiple times when he had drifted off to sleep, exhausted, but his poor over-taxed brain kept waking him up, spinning all kinds of possible scenarios for his upcoming meeting with Blaine. 

When his alarm went off, he dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, got dressed, and made breakfast. He sat at the table, inhaled the aroma from his cup of coffee, and ate some cereal with milk and fruit. Santana and Dani were still asleep, since Santana’s Friday classes started later than his. Once Kurt had finished eating, washed the dishes and stopped by the bathroom to freshen up, he grabbed his phone, iPad and messenger bag from his bedroom. He walked across the living room, reached for his jacket from the closet by the front door, and stopped. Draped around the collar of the jacket was Blaine’s plaid scarf.

Kurt’s mouth fell open. _I don’t understand. I thought he took it when he left yesterday. Then he must still have mine!_ Kurt hesitated, not sure what to do. _Is it weird to put his on? Well, if he has mine, then I’m wearing his. Maybe it’s a sign._ Kurt wrapped the scarf snugly against his neck, stroked it twice for good luck, and put on his jacket. A few minutes later, he was out the door.

Kurt moved quickly down the stairs of the subway entrance and waited on the downtown platform for the next train. He knew agreeing to meet Blaine at his apartment might not have been the best idea, given the amount of tension between them. But Blaine had a point; where else could they go that would guarantee their privacy? And it made sense to have the meeting after Blaine was done with work, since that put him half a block from Kurt’s building. At least Blaine’s last text had sounded promising, with his “it’s really good to hear from you.” It had hurt, though, when Blaine wrote he would eat before coming over. Under happier circumstances, they would have dinner together. _Will we ever get back to being a couple again?_

*****

Blaine was trying to decide if he felt any better this morning than he had when he had gone to bed last night. He must have fallen asleep at some point, because his alarm had woken him up, but he had spent a lot of time thinking about everything that had happened in Kurt’s apartment the day before, his talk with his mom, Kurt’s most recent text, and what Marco had said about Kurt being cautious. 

Blaine winced as he recalled (for the millionth time) leaving Kurt’s apartment without an explanation, and Kurt in tears, looking so shocked and hurt. The fact Blaine felt he _had_ to leave, out of fear of saying something that would hurt his boyfriend even more, didn’t justify his actions. What kind of boyfriend was he to do that to Kurt?

Blaine was ready to admit they had both made some pretty awful choices and in the process, had hurt each other deeply. He just hoped they could forgive each other, learn from it, and move forward. Despite what he had said to Marco and his mom that maybe falling in love with Kurt had been a mistake, he knew they were right. In his heart, Kurt was the only man he wanted. 

Blaine sighed. It was going to be a brutal day; classes, four hours at Barnes & Noble, and then a hard conversation with Kurt. He gathered up his things and walked to the front door. He wrapped Kurt’s scarf around his neck, and kissed it for luck before pulling on his jacket.

*****

Elliott caught up with Kurt as they both exited their morning theater history course.

“Hey, how are you holding up?”

Kurt shrugged as he put the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder. “As best I can, but I feel like hell. I hardly slept last night. Yesterday was awful. I’m sorry I didn’t call you. I was just mentally and physically wiped out." 

“No, no, that’s okay,” Elliott said reassuringly. 

But Kurt wanted to talk now. “For most of last night, I thought I was never going to see Blaine again. Then he texted me after 10. He apologized for making me think he didn’t want me anymore. He wants to talk, but he’s still upset. He said he’s trying to sort things out.” Kurt sighed. “We’re going to meet tonight.”

“So clearly the conversation about you seeing the attorney didn’t go well?” 

“It never even happened,” said Kurt. “Blaine found the immigration flyers before I could tell him, and went ballistic.”

“Ouch,” said Elliott, wincing. “Remember when I said a while ago the relationship really hadn’t been tested yet, that you guys hadn’t had your first fight?”

Kurt groaned in response. “I had completely forgotten you said that.”

“Well, I thought it would be about what to watch on the DVR, or who was cooking what meal, not something _epic_. Jeez.”

“I spoke to my dad last night,” said Kurt. “He had something interesting to say about fighting.”

“Ah,” Elliott said knowingly. “Burt Hummel’s words of wisdom.”

“Pretty much. He said we need to learn to fight without burning bridges, and to resolve our disagreements.”

“Smart man. Think that can happen?”

“I hope so,” said Kurt. “Maybe we can start by having an actual conversation, instead of yelling at each other. It’s good we’re texting again. At least we’re communicating. I’m just scared about what he might say to me tonight.”

“I’m betting on you guys for the win, but I’m around if you need me,” Elliott said, squeezing Kurt’s arm. Kurt gave Elliott a small smile, very grateful for his best friend’s support.

*****

Blaine was into his fourth and final hour at Barnes & Noble. The store was fairly busy with early Christmas shoppers, enough to keep him, Sam and Angela occupied. Sam had looked at him curiously when he had shown up for work, sensing that Blaine wasn’t his usual self, but Blaine explained it away as “end of semester stress.” Sam had nodded sympathetically and had patted him on the back. Blaine felt bad for lying to him, but there was no way he was going to discuss anything about the current state of his personal life with his co-workers. 

Soon it was 6:00 pm, and Blaine said goodbye to Angela and Sam, and headed down the escalator to the first floor exits. He sighed as he walked out into the cold night air, knowing it would take him three times as long to walk to the Subway restaurant on the 14th street side of Union Square to get something to eat than it would take to walk the half block to Kurt’s apartment in Carlyle Court. _What is wrong with this picture?_ he muttered to himself.

When Blaine pushed open the door of the restaurant, he realized that even though he should have been starving, he didn’t have much of an appetite. It wasn’t hard to figure out why. 

*****

It was just past 6:00 p.m. Kurt was lying on his bed with his headphones on and his eyes closed, listening to a Stephen Sondheim playlist on his laptop. It wouldn’t hurt to be as familiar as possible with the Sondheim repertoire prior to auditions for the Spring revue, which would be held early next semester. Plus, Kurt was desperate for something to distract him from obsessing over his upcoming meeting with Blaine, less than an hour away. He had already eaten, if the way he had picked at his food could be called that.

Kurt had listened to more than ten songs from shows as varied as _A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum, Company, Follies, A Little Night Music, Sweeney Todd, Sunday in the Park with George, Into the Woods, and Gypsy._ As the next song began, Kurt recognized “A Boy Like That” from _West Side Story_. Kurt hummed along until the vocals switched from Anita to Maria. Kurt had always felt that Marnie Nixon’s voice was gorgeous. She was the singer who dubbed Natalie Wood’s voice for all the songs in the film.

[ A Boy Like That/I Have a Love ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_evBVltEvY)  
Maria’s part begins at the 1:41 mark.

Maria began to sing: 

_I love him, I’m his, and everything he is, I am too._

Kurt’s heart sank. _No! Why does this song have to come up now? It just makes me think of Blaine!_ He was about to switch to a different track, but froze as the vocals continued. 

_I love him, we’re one._  
_There’s nothing to be done._  
_Not a thing I can do._  
_But hold him, hold him forever._  
_Be with him now, tomorrow, and all of my life._

Kurt was simultaneously gutted by the lyrics and confident that if given the opportunity, he could hit every single note in the song. He imagined what it would be like to sing Maria’s part in the Revue. 

_If the director would dare to try something different and give it to me, I’d kill it. Then, during the ovation, someone could pick up my pathetic, crying self off the floor and just drop me somewhere backstage so I could die from a broken heart._ Kurt pulled his headphones off and put them on the mattress. He rolled over onto his stomach, buried his face in his pillow and dissolved into tears. 

_What if talking doesn’t fix things? I’m so scared._

***** 

It was just a few minutes before 7:00 p.m. when Blaine entered the lobby of Carlyle Court Apartments. As he approached the reception desk, he saw Santana and Dani get off the elevator. Santana stopped when she saw him.

“Well, look who’s here!” she said with a smile. “Go kiss and make up, your boy has nearly run out of tissues. Oh, and try to have an actual conversation, and not make it all about the drama, okay Blaine? Auntie Snyx doesn’t want to spend her time cleaning up after another Hummel pity party! You two are much more fun to tease when you’re happy. I’ll sign you in so he doesn’t have to come down.” 

_Auntie Snyx?_ thought Blaine. “Thanks, Santana, I appreciate it. Hi, Dani.” Dani smiled, and Santana gave him a half-wave as she finished the paperwork at the reception desk. That’s when it hit him. She had called him by his real name! Blaine smiled despite his nervousness. _Maybe it’s a sign._

As Blaine headed for the elevators, he realized that surprising Kurt by knocking at his door might not be the best idea. He reached into his pocket for his phone and sent a text.

**6:59 p.m. From Blaine: I’m here. Saw Santana in the lobby and she signed me in. On my way upstairs.**

After getting off the elevator on the sixth floor, Blaine paused in front of Kurt’s apartment door. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, stroked Kurt’s scarf for luck, and knocked. Kurt opened the door almost immediately. They stood and stared at each other, both feeling the awkwardness of the moment.

Kurt broke the silence first. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said tentatively, as if he was testing the waters. But he remained in the doorway, which prevented Blaine from entering.

“I’m relieved,” said Blaine carefully. “I wasn’t sure how welcome I would be.”

Kurt suddenly seemed to realize they were carrying on this conversation in the hall. “God, what’s wrong with me? Come in.” He shook his head and stepped back so Blaine could come inside.

Blaine put his messenger bag in its usual spot, and removed his jacket and scarf. Kurt opened the closet and reached for a hangar. When he turned to take Blaine’s things, there was a pause as he looked from the scarf, to Blaine’s face, and back to the scarf. 

“I didn’t realize I had it until I got on the subway yesterday,” Blaine explained apologetically. “I’m really sorry.”

“No,” said Kurt. “It’s okay. I didn’t know it wasn’t here until this morning. Knowing you had it was one of the few things that gave me hope.”

 _Ooh, that hurt._ Blaine instinctively wanted to comfort Kurt. He started to reach for his boyfriend’s hand, but froze midway. What if his touch wasn’t welcomed anymore? But Kurt saw Blaine stop and his eyes filled with tears. 

“Are things that bad now?” Kurt said, pausing momentarily to bite his lower lip. “You won’t even take my hand?”

Hearing Kurt say those words galvanized Blaine into action. “It’s not that,” said Blaine, reaching for Kurt’s hand again but this time clasping it firmly in his. He looked at Kurt and his eyes became wet as well. “I was afraid that after walking out the way I did, you wouldn’t want me to.”

“I always want this,” said Kurt emphatically, as he squeezed Blaine’s hand. 

Blaine felt the familiar feeling of _longing_ that was always present when he touched Kurt, and knew they were seconds from hugging. But hugs would turn to kisses, kisses might turn to something else entirely and this was not the time for it. They were overdue for a long conversation.

Blaine took a steadying breath, but didn’t let go of Kurt’s hand. “There’s a lot we need to talk about.”

“Where do you want to start?”

Blaine paused before answering. “Why don’t we sit down, first?”

“I’d suggest the sofa, but that was a bad place to be yesterday,” Kurt said sadly.

“I know, but it’s more comfortable than the chairs, and hopefully things will go better today.”

“Do you think so?” asked Kurt shyly, as if he was almost afraid to hope.

Blaine felt his eyes fill up again. He completely understood why Kurt would be reluctant to sit on the sofa. Blaine had practically screamed at Kurt yesterday while he sat there. The most comfortable place in the entire apartment was Kurt’s bed, but that was not where they should be right now. Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand in a show of comfort and support for both of them. “Today’s a new day. Can we give it a try?”

They walked over to the sofa and sat down. Unlike the day before, when there had been a distance between them, today they were closer together, turned to face each other. Blaine took a calming breath before speaking, making sure he had one of Kurt’s hands clasped in his, resting gently at his hip.

“Are you okay if we both say what’s on our minds, no matter how hard it is to say and no matter if we’re afraid to say it? And we agree not to raise our voices and not to interrupt each other?”

Kurt swallowed hard and looked down at their two clasped hands. “Even if I’m scared about what you might say to me?”

“I’m scared too, you know,” Blaine said gently. “You hold my heart just as much as I hold yours.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine, and it was the first time Blaine had seen hope on his boyfriend’s face in more than a day. 

“Okay,” Blaine began. “I’ll go first. I am so, so sorry I left yesterday without giving you any explanation, especially when you asked me to stay.” Blaine paused to squeeze Kurt’s hand before continuing. “That was a horrible thing to do to you.” Blaine shifted on the sofa so he was closer to Kurt as he continued to speak.

“It didn’t mean I don’t want you, Kurt. I love you. And this kind of love, that’s so intense, it’s a new experience for me. I think I’m still learning how to cope with it.”

Kurt couldn’t keep the tears from slowly tracking down his face. “But you wouldn’t have been so mad at me, or left in the first place, if I hadn’t made the stupid, impulsive decision to research the whole marriage thing without talking to you first. Doing that was so wrong, and it disrespected you. I’m so sorry.” 

Blaine gently wiped the tears from Kurt’s face with his fingers. “But I didn’t leave because I was angry with you. I left because I was angry with me.”

Kurt gave Blaine a very confused look. “What?”

“Remember when I said you had citizenship privilege, and what you said in return?”

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut with a pained expression before re-opening them. “Oh, god. I gave you hell when you said that to me, didn’t I? I dredged up everything that had ever happened to me in Ohio.”

“That was the first time you talked in any detail about what it had been like for you back in school. I had no idea you had dealt with so much violence, so much hate. I had judged you, saying you had privilege, implying that I was marginalized much worse than you were, without knowing what you had been through. How dare I, as a gay man, trivialize your experience? I felt horrible, like I didn’t deserve to be in the same room with you, and I was scared that anything else I would say would make things even worse. That’s why I left.”

“So when you said ‘I shouldn’t stay here’…”

“It was because I was hurt but also ashamed of myself,” Blaine explained. “I wasn’t angry anymore. I was horrified by what I had said to you. I felt like a failure as a boyfriend. Will you forgive me?”

Kurt leaned forward to take Blaine’s other hand in his, and shook his head slowly. “You couldn’t have known what I had been through because I never told you.” Kurt paused. “And, to be honest, I may have used the memory of the hate I experienced growing up to lash back at you. Not my finest moment.” 

Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes and continued. “You know, you’re right about me having citizenship privilege. I apologize for thinking I knew what was best for you, best for us, and that it was somehow okay for me to talk to others about us without you being part of the discussion. I thought marriage was a way to protect you. The way I was thinking about it, it made sense not to tell you I was seeing an attorney in case I found out that marriage wouldn’t help you. But keeping things secret from you only hurt you, and damaged us. Even if at the time, it seemed the right thing to do because I love you so much.” Kurt sighed. “I didn’t even _try_ to see things from your point of view. I realize now we need to talk about these things together, and it _is_ too soon for us to be taking such a big step. I am so sorry. I just hope you’ll give me and us another chance.” 

Tears were now rolling down Blaine’s face, too. His voice hitched as he began to speak. “I am so glad to hear you say that. The reason I got so angry when you told me what you had done is because I felt so hurt by it. Remember how many times I’ve said I feel so safe with you?” Kurt nodded in reply.

“Well, that was the moment where suddenly, I felt erased. It scared the hell out of me. I could no longer trust you.”

Kurt hands flew out of Blaine’s to cover his mouth in horror. He sobbed as tears flowed freely down his face. “Oh, god! The worst thing I could do, and I didn’t know I was doing it!” Kurt struggled to regain control of his voice. “And when you walked out the door rather than stay and talk things out, I thought you were walking out of my life forever. I felt like my heart was literally broken. I was like that for _hours,_ until you texted me. When I saw it was from you, my first thought was you were breaking up with me by text!”

Blaine shook his head gently and reached over to stroke Kurt’s hand. He stood up to get the box of tissues on the kitchen counter, and brought it over to the sofa, offering Kurt a tissue and taking one for himself. They both wiped their faces. Kurt took a deep breath and let it out with a shudder. Blaine took Kurt’s hands again in his.

“We’ve managed to really hurt each other, which neither one of us meant to do,” Blaine said gently. “But I think we both want to fix this, so we can trust each other again. Right?” 

“Yes, I want us to,” Kurt said, nodding. 

“Okay,” said Blaine. “You just said you didn’t try to see things from my point of view. I’m guilty of the same thing. You wanted to talk to me about immigration issues. Instead of trying to understand why that became a thing for you, I just took it personally and shut down. Now I realize I was silencing you, too, maybe making you afraid to discuss it with me. I don’t want you ever to be afraid of discussing _anything_ with me.”

The faintest trace of a smile appeared on Kurt’s face. “Well, I do have this short list of topics that I will only talk about with you face to face.”

Blaine bit his lip, and looked guilty. “So maybe something we can agree on is we’ll work harder on understanding and respecting each other’s point of view and discuss things with each other rather than make assumptions?”

“I agree,” said Kurt. “That one has my name on it.”

Blaine smiled. “Mine, too. Another thing… our relationship is still really new. So let’s cut each other some slack while we figure it out.” 

“Okay,” Kurt nodded.

Blaine took a careful breath. “I want to talk about one more thing, something that didn’t turn out so well this time. Can we agree that neither of us is perfect, that we’re still going to make mistakes, but we can forgive each other?”

“Absolutely yes,” said Kurt fervently. “You know, my dad had some advice for us. It fits in with the mistakes and forgiveness you just talked about.”

“What did he say?”

“He said we need to learn how to resolve arguments without hurting each other. We need to listen and let each other know that we’ve heard what the other has to say. He said we have to resolve any dispute, not try to make one person the winner.”

“I totally agree with that. We have to learn to deal with conflict better. We shouldn’t fool ourselves. There’s always going to be a next time.” Blaine paused. “My mom had some advice for us, too.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. She said our differences really aren’t that big, that we agree on the important things, our values and goals.” Kurt smiled and nodded. “I think something else my mom was trying to tell me is the differences between two people are like two sides of the same coin, they can complement and complete each other. She also reminded me it doesn’t make a relationship unequal if one person wants to help the other in any way they can. It just means the person loves you.”

Kurt beamed. “I love your mom for saying that.” 

Blaine grinned, his first real grin since walking into Kurt’s apartment. “We have very smart parents.”

Kurt grinned back. “Yes, we do. Maybe we should have them meet some day.”

“Oh my god!” said Blaine quickly. “Don’t even go there! That’s just too weird.”

“Just kidding!” Kurt said with a smile, while he squeezed Blaine’s hands. “We’ll concentrate on fixing us, not fixing them up.”

“Okay,” said Blaine, relieved. He looked into Kurt’s eyes with warmth and affection. “I’m so glad we’re talking things out.”

Kurt took both of Blaine’s hands and brought them to his lips, kissing each of them in turn. “I’m going to try to always respect you, listen to you, involve you, and not make assumptions about what I think is best for you.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hands and kissed them. “I’m going to try to remember that wanting to do things for your partner doesn’t mean a relationship is out of balance, and that we’re not different when it comes to what we want from life, or from each other.”

Kurt smiled and opened his arms. Blaine moved across the sofa cushion to fall into his boyfriend’s hug. They both sighed with relief and held each other close, savoring their first embrace in more than a day. Blaine kissed Kurt’s cheek and spoke softly into his ear. “So we’re going to fight fairly, trust each other, and forgive each other when we screw things up.”

Kurt kissed the side of Blaine’s face. “Yes to all those things.” They continued to hold each other. Then Kurt broke the silence. "Do you remember when you said ‘I’m not ready to marry you or anyone else?’”

Blaine groaned. “Yes, and I’m so sorry. You had hurt me, and I said that to hurt you back.”

“I know, I know. But that was the first moment I thought I had lost you. You saying ‘anyone else’ nearly killed me.”

Blaine looked at Kurt and shook his head. “There’s no one else.” He cupped Kurt’s face in his hands and gave him a searing kiss. Kurt returned the kiss, just as passionately, draped his arms around Blaine’s neck, and began to slowly devour the skin there with a series of kisses and licks. Blaine wrapped Kurt in the tightest hug he could manage. “I love you so much,” Blaine whispered. “I’ll always love you.”

Kurt hugged him right back. “I love you, too.” They remained in each other’s arms for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of being together again. Kurt pulled back just a bit to gaze at Blaine, a mischievous smile on his face.

“What?” Blaine asked.

“My dinner consisted of me mostly pushing food around on my plate. But suddenly, my appetite has returned with a vengeance. Why don’t we get our jackets, head out to Breads Bakery before they close, grab a chocolate babka at half price, and bring it back here to feast on?”

Blaine grinned. Inside his head, it felt like the sun had just come out. They were back to being them, and things were going to be okay. He kissed Kurt soundly on the tip of his nose. “Babka right now would be amazing.”

Kurt stood up, smoothed his jeans with his hands, and walked over to the closet. He took out both their jackets, and tilted his head to one side as he handed Blaine his jacket and scarf. 

“I’m never getting my cashmere scarf back, am I?” Kurt asked as Blaine wrapped it around his neck.

“Nope,” said Blaine with another grin, briefly stroking it with his fingers.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine and took his hand as they both left the apartment. “I suppose I can live with that if it means I get to keep you forever.”

“I am completely on board with that plan,” Blaine replied as he pulled Kurt to him.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the one-shot that takes place eight months later, **[ “Trumping Trump?”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4677536)**
> 
> Read the next fic in the Sweet DREAMer's Verse, [ Sunday in the Park with Kurt (and Blaine). ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5182112)
> 
> Read the newest fic, [ Validation ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6039184/chapters/13847068)which immediately follows the original Sweet DREAMers chronologically. 
> 
> Your comments are important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> I’ve been a huge fan of West Side Story for years. Glee covered “A Boy Like That” during Season 3 (Episode 5 “The First Time”), featuring Santana and Rachel, but I chose to go with the version from the 1961 film starring Natalie Wood. All of her songs were dubbed by Marnie Nixon. For this song only, Rita Moreno’s voice was dubbed by Betty Wand, reportedly because it was below her range. Music by Leonard Bernstein, Lyrics by Stephen Sondheim.  
> [ A Boy Like That ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_evBVltEvY)
> 
> **Immigration Advocacy Links:** Here are links to a number of organizations in the U.S. that advocate on behalf of undocumented immigrants.
> 
> [Educators for Fair Consideration (E4FC) ](http://www.e4fc.org)
> 
> [United We Dream](http://unitedwedream.org)
> 
> [National Immigration Law Center](http://nilc.org/)
> 
> [Atlas DIY](http://www.atlasdiy.org)
> 
> [NYSYLC](http://www.nysylc.org)
> 
> **New Photos!** I've recently added a bunch of photos to some of the earlier chapters. Check out Chapters One - Ten, Thirteen, Fifteen, Sixteen, Twenty Two, Twenty Four, Twenty Five and Twenty Eight! They're on both AO3 and [ Tumblr ](http://perryavenue.tumblr.com/post/113228931983/sweet-dreamers-chapter-one).
> 
>  **Author’s End Note:**  
>  So here we are, at the end of Sweet DREAMers. It’s been a one year and three month labor of love (yes, I started writing it in May 2014.) _Thank you_ to all the readers for sticking with it to the very end! Your comments and kudos gave me the energy and motivation to keep to my goal of writing a Klaine fic about immigrant rights. There’s the expression, “write what you know,” and immigration issues have been a part of my professional life for more than thirty years. It was an absolute joy to see so many of you embrace it. This fic is also a (very long) love letter to Glee and its characters.
> 
> Speaking of joy (as opposed to sadness, and if you haven’t seen “Inside Out” yet you really should) I was blessed with two amazing people as my beta and reviewer. Lola signed on as reviewer a few chapters in, and while I doubt she had any idea what she was getting herself into when she said yes to me (because this was a monster of a fic), I am so grateful to her. Her notes for every chapter were invaluable and so insightful! Lola and I go back to the days of The Choir Room (a popular Glee forum at one time) and later, the Glee Equality Project. Thank you, my good friend. 
> 
> Flowerfan, a fabulous writer of Klaine fanfic, is singlehandedly responsible for Sweet DREAMers ever seeing the light of day. I kept saying “no, not writing it,” and she kept encouraging me, and then I wrote the very first chapter for her eyes only, just to see if it would pass muster as a fic. She responded “you HAVE to write this,” and well, it’s very hard to refuse someone like flowerfan. She’s metaphorically held my hand through every chapter, encouraged me when I needed it, and provided numerous editorial suggestions. Thank you for being my cheerleader! We first got to know each other during the publication of her fic [ “Here Comes The Sun,”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1194096/chapters/2436714) and the happy result has been a beautiful friendship. I’m looking forward to further fic adventures with flowerfan!
> 
> So please, if you’re so inclined, go to the comments one last time and let me know what you thought of this chapter, or the fic as a whole. This has been an amazing ride, thanks to all of you.
> 
> Until we meet again!
> 
> Fearlessly and forever a Klaine fan and hopeful that DREAMs will come true,
> 
> Perry_Avenue


End file.
